El precio del amor
by democritus
Summary: ¡CAPITULO 33! Todo lo que Hermione quiere es acercarse más a Ron. Este verano su deseo se cumple, pero al acercarse le será más duro compartir su secreto con él. Mas compartirlo debe. Si el amor es más fuerte que el odio, como Hermione cree...
1. Capítulo 1: ¿quién dice?

Título original: The Price of Love

**Título original**: The Price of Love

**Autor original:** RogueSugah

**Lugar en el que puede ser encontrada:** fanfiction, checkmated.

**Traductores:** Democritus y Antonio (traductor)

**Anuncio:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a JKRowling. Tampoco tan maravillosa historia, escrita por _RogueSugah_. Nada más la traduzco por deleite y amor a la misma. Esta historia está siendo traducida con el consentimiento del autor. Gracias.

**Sumario: **Todo lo que Hermione quiere es acercarse más a Ron. Este verano su deseo se cumple, pero al acercarse le será más duro compartir su secreto con él. Mas compartirlo debe. Si el amor es más fuerte que el odio, como Hermione cree, puede que los sentimientos del uno por el otro sean lo suficiente para salvarlos a todos.

**Capítulo 1 **

_**¿Quién dice?**_

--o0o--

Desde que Hermione Granger puso una silla afuera y se sentó en una de las mesas del frente de la heladería Florean Fortescue, se dijo a sí misma, por la centésima vez, que el aceptar esta cita había sido un error. Tembló al pensar acerca de la carta inesperada que había recibido de Viktor Krum hace dos días. Él tenía que jugar en un partido contra Inglaterra al final de la semana, pero le informó que volaría más temprano sólo para verla. Parecía tan entusiasmado...Hubiera sido descortés de su parte rechazar su invitación; por lo menos fue así como trató de justificarlo. Su impulso había sido el de escribir para atrás inmediatamente y rechazar la invitación con una...bueno, es que no había otra palabra, con una mentira. No podía decirle la verdadera razón por la cual no quería ser vista en el Callejón Diagon.

_Viktor, hemos hablado de ésto antes. Sabes que tengo sentimientos por otra persona y por eso nada más podemos ser amigos. Te he explicado en varias ocasiones. Bueno, este alguien tiene dos hermanos escandalosos, quienes han convertido el escuchar secretamente en una forma de arte. Ellos han abierto una tienda a...oh, 50 pies del lugar en el que nos queremos encontrar y en realidad quisiera que no me vieran. Tú entiendes ¿verdad?_

Claro que él no entendería. _¿Por qué no le dije que estaba de vacaciones con mis padres y que estaría fuera de la ciudad? Hubiera sido más fácil, _Hermione reflexionó mientras esperaba sentada. _Tú sabes por qué_, se respondió a sí misma. _Ya le he dicho una y otra vez que mi corazón pertenece a alguien más, pero él no escucha. Tengo que hacerle entender que ésto no puede ser y lo tengo que hacer en persona; le debo eso por lo menos._

Hermione estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos propios y personales que no notó llegar a sus colegas de la escuela, Parvati y Padma, cuando ellas se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la de ella.

-Hola Hermione-, dijo Parvati, cogiendo una cuchara y tomando una mordida de su sundae.

-¡OH!- respondió Hermione, cogida por sorpresa-. Hola. Es una sorpresa verlas por aquí. ¿Están comprando las cosas de la escuela?

-No, sólo nos vamos a encontrar con unos amigos ¿y tú?- preguntó Padma cortésmente.

-Lo mismo- respondió Hermione.

-Oh, ¿estás reuniéndote con Harry entonces?- preguntó Padma excitadamente.

-Er...- comenzó a responder Hermione-. No exactamente. Voy a reunirme...

-¡OOOooo, mira!- chilló Padma, apuntando sobre el hombro de su hermana- Es Victor Krum.

Y cierto, ahí estaba él, caminando hacia ellas, su frente fruncida, luciendo tan malhumorado como nunca. Y no a cinco pasos detrás de él, Hermione notó el murmurar de las jovencitas que comenzaban a congregarse.

_Oh, fantástico_, pensó Hermione. _Tendré que hacer ésto al frente de su club de fanáticas_.

--o--

Al abrir la puerta y entrar al baño lleno de vapor, Ron Weasley recibió la conmoción de su vida. Alguien estaba adentro con él, alguien que era mucho más corto que ninguno de sus hermanos. Aunque él no podía explicar cómo, ya sabía que no era su hermana. Paró de moverse, contemplando el descubrimiento inesperado; el agua dejó de correr y escuchó la cortina de la ducha moverse hacia detrás. Desafortunadamente, la espesura del vapor no le permitía ver el contorno del individuo en frente de él, pero podía entrever que era una mujer, definitivamente. Dando unos pasos indecisos hacia delante, Ron estuvo desilusionado al ver que ella ya tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Con la espalda a él, ella no sabía de su presencia. Ron observó como ella se inclinó, dejando su pelo largo y húmedo caer en frente de su cara, y recogió una segunda toalla del piso. Rápidamente ella la brindó encima y comenzó a frotar y secar su pelo con la misma. Los ojos de Ron empezaron a delinear sus piernas silenciosamente, deseoso de que la toalla continuara su descenso un poco más. Dejando deslizar la toalla a sus manos, la mujer se paró esbelta, moviendo los mechones húmedos color café de su espalda. _Se va a virar_, pensó él por un segundo antes de que ella comenzara a girarse. _Me va a ver_. Más importante aún era el hecho de que él estaba al descubrir la identidad de esta misteriosa mujer.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista?- preguntó la muchacha cuando se viró y lo notó.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qu-qué estás ha-haciendo?- tartamudeó él, mientras ella tomaba unos pasos hacia delante y dejaba caer al suelo la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

-Éste es tu sueño, Ron - contestó ella, lamiendo sus labios seductoramente y acercándose aún más-.Haré cualquier cosa que desees.

-¡Demonios!- gritó Ron al sentir la mano de la muchacha descender al frente de sus pantalones y abrir los botones-. ¡Hermione!

-¿Hermione?

Se había ido. Un minuto estaba ahí y el otro se había esfumado. _¿Qué demonios?_ pensó él cuando de pronto fue arrastrado a su consciente en contra de su voluntad. En algún lugar, en una parte de su mente se sintió ser sacudido, pero no quería reconocerlo. Ron quería ignorarlo y continuar su sueño. Quizás si lo ignoraba desaparecería.

_Hermione en la ducha_, pensó él. _Hermione en la ducha_. Pero no parecía funcionar porque...

-¡Ron, despierta!- gritó una voz masculina y no muy bienvenida que digamos.

-Vete,- murmuró él dentro de su almohada, dándose la vuelta contrario al lado de la voz.

-Sale de la cama, perezoso imbécil,- gritó Fred, cogiendo las sábanas y poniéndolas fuera de su alcance.

-¡JEY!- chilló Ron, escabulléndose con su almohada en su intento de esconder su excitado estado.

-Soñando acerca de ella no va a ayudar-, dijo Fred riéndose cuando al mismo instante le arrojaba un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa a Ron.

-¿Qué? Yo no estaba...- petardeó Ron, su cara roja.

-Hablas en tus sueños hermanito- rió Fred.

-¡Yo no...!- protestó Ron indignado.

-¡Demonios!...Oh, Hermione...HERMIONE!- replicó Fred con una voz llena de deseo.

-¡VÉTE!- gritó Ron a su hermano mayor-. No dije nada de eso-, continuó él. No de esa manera.

-Oh, pero si que lo dijiste-, rió Fred-. Y no es la primera vez.

Ron lo miró boquiabierto, aterrorizado por el pensamiento mismo. Él había tenido estos tipos de sueños por años_. ¡Demonios!_ pensó para sí mismo cuando las implicaciones se le presentaron en la cabeza. _¡Si hablo en mis sueños, entonces todos los del dormitorio deben saber!_

-Es casi mediodía. No puedo creer que todavía estés en la cama. Levántate y vístete-, ordenó Fred-. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

-Pero...estoy de vacaciones-, protestó Ron al ponerse su camisa azul oscuro sobre su cabeza y su par de pantalones.

Después, en menos de cinco minutos, un Ron muy disgustado bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina seguido cercanamente por su hermano mayor.

-Aquí-, dijo Fred, arrojando un par de zapatos a los pies de Ron-. Ponte esos.

-Déjame solo-, ladró Ron, tirando los zapatos a través de la cocina y tomando un asiento dónde se viró a la mesa-. Te dije que no voy a ir.

-¿Ir a dónde?- cuestionó Ginny desde una de las sillas opuestas a las de su hermano que echaba humo.

-Al callejón Diagon-, replicó Fred-. Hermione está ahí con Krum.

Ginny se congeló, el bocadillo que iba a morder y estaba a unos milímetros de su boca abierta, fue abandonado en el plato. Le tomó más tiempo para cerrar sus labios de todos modos. -Oh...,- pudo decir finalmente, estudiando a Ron detalladamente.

-No puedo creer ésto-, comentó Fred bruscamente -¿No vas a hacer nada?. ¿Sólo te vas a sentar ahí y...rezongar?"

-Yo no refunfuño-, replicó Ron enfurecido.

-¡Oh, por favor!- rió Ginny silenciosamente. Pero no tan silenciosa porque su hermano no falló en escucharla. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella inmediatamente y él procedió a mirarla con ojos asesinos.

-Fred tiene razón-, le informó Ginny, mirando dentro de sus ojos enfurecidos, negándose a parpadear-. Ve a hablar con ella.

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué no?- continuó Ginny.

-Porque él es un cobarde-, le respondió Fred-. Y pensar que tiene el coraje de llamarse Griffindo...

-Oy ¿qué está pasando; por qué se está demorando tanto?-, interrumpió una voz familiar detrás de él. El trío se giró para ver la cabeza de George flotando en las llamas verdes de la chimenea-. Será mejor que te muevas hermano pequeño, o vas a perder a tu pájaro.

-Ella no es mi...- empezó a oponerse Ron.

-Entonces, ¿por qué gimes su nombre en tus sueños?- rió Fred.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó Ron.

-Temperamento, qué temperamento- gritó George-. Mejor sálvalo para Krum. La última vez que vi, ese búlgaro y gran idiota tenía sus manos sobre ella.

Estas palabras tuvieron un efecto sobre Ron. Lo que había sido sólo una irritación para con sus hermanos se convirtió en cólera instantáneamente. Sus ojos resaltaban a la misma vez que sus puños se cerraban herméticamente a sus lados, tratando de no imaginarse el narizón, idiota, y estúpido búlgaro tocando...besando...a su Hermione.

Ginny miró a su hermano asustada. Su boca abierta en asombro. -Eso es una mentira-, dijo ella confidentemente cuando halló su voz.

-Bueno, está bien, él nada más le estaba sujetando su mano-, admitió George-, pero así es como se empieza ¿sabes?

-Si no actúas pronto la perderás-, añadió Fred.

-Ella ya eligió-, gruñó Ron, testaduro hasta el final, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando de reojo a los demás.

-¿Cómo pudo haber decidido?- cuestionó Ginny-. Cuando no sabe de tus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Ella sabe cómo me siento acerca de Krum.

-No acerca de Krum, imbécil. Cómo tú te sientes acerca de ELLA. No puedes esperar que ella elija, cuando ni sabe que estás interesado.

-¿Quién dijo que yo estoy interesado?

Los tres lo miraron incrédulos.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Ron. ¡TODO EL MUNDO sabe!- replicó Ginny, sacada de quicio por la actitud de su hermano.

-Todo el mundo EXCEPTO Hermione, querrás decir-, le corrigió George.

-¡Oh, está bien!- suspiró Fred-. Sé un obstinado y testarudo. Si no vas a parar esto, yo lo haré-. Hubo un ruido fuerte y Fred desapareció de la cocina.

-Estoy de acuerdo-, añadió George con una voz maliciosa-. No futura cuñada mía va a coquetear con otro hombre. Aunque el susodicho sea una Estrella Internacional de Quidditch. Nosotros le enviaremos tu amor Ron...

-USTEDES, BASTARDOS, NI SE ATREVAN...- rugió Ron cuando saltó de su silla. El resto de su oración murió en sus labios cuando la cabeza de George le sonrió perversamente y desvaneció en el fuego.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó Ron, corriendo hacia la esquina para coger sus zapatos-. ¿Dónde está el polvo floo?


	2. Capítulo 2: una querella

**Nota: ****¡Gracias a todos por tal buena bienvenida! Pensé que ya no quedarían lectores que desearan seguir esta historia, pero me alegró recibir comentarios de viejos seguidores de la misma. **

**Por ahora subiré todos los capítulos uno cada dos días porque estoy en el proceso de traducción del capítulo 32. Mientras tanto, ustedes podrán familiarizarse una vez más con la historia y volver a recordarla, ya que han pasado varios meses desde su desvanecimiento. Si todo sale como planeado, seguiré traduciendo la historia completa, y quiero decir COMPLETA todo, todito, todo. Bueno, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo que espero recuerden y disfruten.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2**

_**Una querella... **_

-------------------o0o-------------------

-¿Estás loca?- preguntó Parvati al mirar a Krum irse de la mesa con el ceño fruncido y más pronunciado que lo usual.

-¿Disculpa?- replicó Hermione, cogida por sorpresa por la osadía de la pregunta-. Que yo sepa no las he invitado a escuchar a hurtadillas mis conversaciones privadas, ni les pregunté su opinión.

-Pero...ése era Viktor Krum-, dijo Padma en defensa de su hermana cuando miró a Hermione con horror.

-Yo sé quién era.

-¿Por quién lo dejaste?- preguntó Padma con emoción.

-Tiene que ser Harry, claro está-, le respondió Parvati a su hermana-. Lo que quiero decir es que...¿quién otro pudiera ser?- añadió ella, inadvertida a la mirada incrédula que vestía la cara de Hermione e interpretando erróneamente el color rojizo de desagravio que cubría su cara por vergüenza en vez de por lo que en verdad era, IRA.

-No es Ron, por supuesto...- replicó Padma con una risita tonta.

-¿Qué significa eso?- gruñó Hermione, estrechando sus ojos.

-Nada- respondió Parvati, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hermione-. Él es agradable y todo, pero...-, y disminuyó su voz como si quisiera que nadie la oyera y entonces continuó-. Bueno, la verdad es que tienes que reconocerlo, tú sabes que él no está en la misma liga que Viktor o Harry.

-¿No lo suficientemente famoso para ti?- declaró Hermione en un tono alto.

-¿Yo?- gritó Parvati sin poder creerlo-. Yo no soy la que está saliendo con jugadores internacionales de Quidditch.

-Bueno, pues yo tampoco. Y les agradecería a AMBAS muy amablemente si mantuvieran sus narices fuera de mis asuntos en el futuro.

-Ah, Hermione. No seas así. Solamente estamos tratando de ayudarte. Nos puedes decir. ¿Por quién dejaste a Viktor?- preguntó Parvati nuevamente con impaciencia.

-Desearía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta yo mismo-, dijo una voz familiar detrás de Hermione que estaba de espaldas. Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro y un miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. _Maldigo a esas dos y a sus oídos amplificadores_, pensó Hermione cuando se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a frente con los ojos azules y penetrantes de su mejor amigo.

-Ron. ¿Qué...qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Rompiste con Vicky?- preguntó él, ignorando su pregunta.

-No le llam...-, comenzó a decir ella por hábito y entonces se detuvo a sí misma. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- repitió Hermione.

-¿Rompiste con Krum?- preguntó Ron nuevamente con calma. Demasiado calmado, notó Hermione.

-N..no-, tartamudeó ella-. Técnicamente no.

-¡Ciertamente que lo hiciste!- indicó Padma bulliciosamente-. Nosotras lo oímos todo.

-Él te brindó esas entradas-, añadió Parvati, apuntando a las entradas para Quidditch que estaban sobre la mesa-, y tú te negaste a aceptarlas.

-Espera un momento-, interrumpió Ron-. Él te dio unas entradas para el juego de esta semana, y... ¿Y...tú las rechazaste?- preguntó con incredulidad. -¿Estás loca?

-Ése parece ser el consenso general-, replicó Hermione fríamente, mirando con ira a Ron.

-Y entonces tú le dijiste una gran historia acerca de cómo no sería apropiado de tu parte aceptar las entradas porque no te sentías de 'esa manera' hacia él- continuó Padma.

-Y él dijo que entendía que tuvieras sentimientos por otra persona-, añadió Parvati-, pero que eso no significaba que sus sentimientos hacia ti habían cambiado y que podías asistir al juego aunque fuese tan sólo como amiga.

-¿Otra persona?- preguntó Ron, mirando a Parvati y a Padma en vez de a Hermione-. ¿Quién?

-Bueno, Harry, por supuesto-, replicó Parvati como si él fuera un idiota. -Francamente. Él es tu mejor amigo.-Ron la omitió y se giró a Hermione.

-¿Quién es realmente?- exigió Ron.

-Eso es lo que Krum pensó-, insistió Padma-. Inclusive le dio entradas adicionales para que pudiera traer a Harry con ella.

-Él me dio dos entradas adicionales-, indicó Hermione, mostrándole las tres entradas-. Una para Harry y la otra para Ron-, enfatizando el último nombre.

Por un segundo Ron sintió dos deseos contradictorios luchando dentro de él. Por una parte estaba eufórico al pensar acerca de ir al juego, pero casi instantáneamente una emoción más fuerte tomó control de ese sentimiento eufórico y lo desbarató en pedazos. Su cara se retorció mientras una ola intensa de celos venció sus sentidos, formando un deseo irresistible de mantener a Hermione lo más alejada posible de Krum. No sólo Krum. Él quería mantenerla alejada de TODOS los varones del planeta. Bien, quizás ella pudiera ver a Harry, pero sólo él. _Y ¿quién rayos es este imbécil al que ella quiere ahora? ARRGGHH! Si tan sólo me diera esas entradas y se encerrara en su cuarto por el resto del verano. No será algo posible_, pensó para sí mismo.

-Yo pensé que habías rechazado las entradas- dijo Ron cuando halló su voz nuevamente.

-Sí, lo hice-, indicó Hermione-. Él los dejó por si cambiaba de parecer.

-Y ¿has cambiado?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Quieres ir al juego Ron?

-¿Ah?

-¿Quieres las entradas?- preguntó Hermione-. ¿Quieres ir al juego?

Ron la observó intensamente, temiendo una trampa. Estaba inseguro de responderle, así que jugó seguro.

-¿Vas a ir **Tú**?- se aventuró Ron, no realizando que lo había dicho en un tono más acusatorio que interrogante.

-No-, replicó Hermione, mirándolo con furia. _Estúpido imbécil_, pensó ella al observar su cara brillar. _Me ha fastidiado acerca de Krum por años. Toda esa habladuría de su preocupación por mí y mis mejores intereses...que carga de basura. Bobo insensible. Ahora que piensa que puede sacar algo para él, como esas entradas, la cosa es diferente ¿no lo es? No le importa si me gusta Krum o no, siempre y cuando lo lleve conmigo y le consiga los primeros asientos para todos los juegos. Ooooooooh, quiero gritar._ Estrechando sus ojos aún más, Hermione esperó a que él hablara. _Continúa. Pregúntame por las entradas. Sólo pregúntame. Te reto_, dijo Hermione con sus ojos. Ron estrechó sus ojos y la miró. _Yo le mostraré_, pensó Hermione, las esquinas de su boca se tornaron en una sonrisa maliciosa y para asombro suyo, ella procedió a romper las entradas en pedacitos.

Parvati y Padma ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- ladró Ron, sujetando sus muñecas para pararla. -¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto valen esas entradas?

-¡SI LAS QUIERES TANTO!- chilló Hermione-. ¡AQUÍ; TÓMALAS!- Y con eso le arrojó los pedazos de las entradas a su pecho.

Ron miró hacia abajo a los pedacitos cerca de sus pies y hacia los ojos ardientes enfrente de él.

-Continúa-, dijo Hermione en una voz calmada y fría que envió escalofríos a su columna vertebral-. Si ellos son más importante para ti que yo, recógelos. Estoy segura que con magia los podrás arreglar una vez que llegues a casa.

Era un reto y él lo sabía. También era una prueba. Una prueba que él no tenía intención alguna de suspender. _Ah, entonces eso es su juego ¿ja? Ella quiere saber lo me importa más. Ella o Quidditch,_ pensó Ron al mirarla cruzada de brazos, con mal humor, tratando de hacer un hueco en su cuerpo con sus ojos furiosos. _Sí que es bonita cuando está brava. ¡PARA WEASLEY! Ahora no es el momento._ Desafortunadamente, al reprenderse a sí mismo por sus ideas, su cuerpo parecía rebelarse y actuar por su propio acuerdo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a recoger los pedazos de las entradas en sus manos. Se horrorizó al escuchar una honda inspiración encima de él y se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que había hecho. _¡NO!.¡NO!.¡NO!_ gritó internamente. _Yo no quiero estas malditas entradas. ¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?_

-Bien, ahí está la respuesta a tu pregunta Ron. Ya sé exactamente cuánto valen esas entradas-, dijo Hermione con una voz tensa. Él miró hacia arriba y palideció al ver las lágrimas caer de esos ojos y continuar por sus mejillas. _¡DEMONIOS! Mira ahora lo que he hecho,_ pensó él.

-Ellos me han costado uno de mis mejores amigos-, finalizó Hermione. Antes que él tuviera tiempo de comprender lo que ella había dicho, Hermione se dio la vuelta y se dirigió afuera.

Ron parecía estar arraigado al lugar. Quería correr, seguirla, pero de nuevo su cuerpo parecía tener una mente propia. Simplemente rehusaba ceder y moverse. Todo lo que él podía hacer era quedarse parado ahí, sosteniendo los pedazos de pergamino, mirando boquiabierto a Parvati y Padma, quienes lo miraban también.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Parvati finalmente. Su hermana sólo resopló. La pregunta pareció romper el hechizo que lo sostenía en su lugar. En vez de responder, Ron arrojó las entradas y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que Hermione había huido.

-¡**Hermione**!- gritó Ron-, Hermione, espera...- Él anticipaba que ella corriera cuando descubriera que él la estaba siguiendo, pero no fue así. Ella continuó caminando a una velocidad constante hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Ron consiguió alcanzarla y agarrarle el brazo antes de que llegara al lugar.

-Quítame tus manos de encima-, dijo Hermione, arrebatando su brazo fuera del suyo y empezando a caminar nuevamente. En vez de arriesgarse a tocarla por segunda vez, Ron se colocó enfrente de ella para obstruirle el paso.

Hermione lo miró a través de sus lágrimas y él se sintió fatal, conociendo que había sido el causante de su dolor. Una ola de culpa recorrió todo su cuerpo. La peor parte era que él conocía que lo había hecho a propósito, pero por su vida misma, no podía descifrar porqué.

-Hermione, por favor...- comenzó Ron, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Sólo se dio la vuelta y marchó en una dirección diferente.

-No lo dije en serio. Juro que no quise...- _Soy un idiota. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo; POR QUÉ?. ¿Qué ES lo que me pasa?_ -Lo siento...-, trató Ron, siguiéndola al caminar. -Por favor, Hermione. Háblame. Grítame. Golpéame. Pero...no me... dejes...no te marches.

Ella se viró tan rápido que él tuvo que retroceder unos pasos, temeroso de que lo golpeara. -Déjame sola-, dijo Hermione silenciosamente, su voz marcada por el dolor.

-No puedo-, replicó Ron, sin pensar. _Grandioso, ahora he perdido control sobre mi boca._ -Yo...-, se forzó a parar y no decir...te amo, lloró mentalmente. -Yo...yo...

-¿Tú qué?- preguntó Hermione fríamente-. Tú no puedes...evitar ser un imbécil ¿Tú no puedes...evitar herirme?. ¿Planeaste tu vida para hacerme miserable Ron, o es algo que sucede accidentalmente?

-Yo...yo...lo siento. Yo...

-Es demasiado tarde-, dijo ella en un murmullo, mirando al piso.

-No, no lo es-, protestó Ron.

-Sí, si lo es. Yo no puedo hacer esto de nuevo. Ya no puedo soportarlo. Estoy harta...de pelear contigo. Ya... estoy harta-, murmuró Hermione, lágrimas resbalando por su rostro-. Por favor...si alguna vez te preocupaste por mí, déjame sola.

-¡**NO**!- gritó Ron, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo tanto como a ella. Y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a Hermione y tocó su cara; levantando su mentón, la obligó a que lo mirara. Pero al mirar dentro de sus ojos, pareció olvidarse de lo que iba a decir repentinamente. -Yo...ah...,- tartamudeó, enfocando su miranda en sus labios. Éstos parecían tener una fuerza gravitacional. Una que él no podía resistir. Se inclinó y...

**¡BOFETADA!**

... sintió la mano de ella conectarse con el lado de su cara.

-Tú... ¿tú me golpeaste?- indicó Ron incrédulo, frotando el escozor de la marca rojiza en el lado de su mejilla.

-Te dije que no me tocaras, tú...tú...- tartamudeó Hermione, perdida en cuanto a lo que le quería llamar. -¡BASTARDO INSENSIBLE!- gritó ella, al encontrar las palabras.

Ron se quedó parado, mirándola, y antes de que tuviera un chance para reponerse, ella se dio la vuelta y esta vez corrió lejos. Él la observó sumergirse alrededor de un grupo de personas y tropezarse con...

_¡DESGRACIADO VIKTOR KRUM_!. ¿Qué?. ¿Estaba el búlgaro imbécil acechándola ahora? Ron miró a Hermione retroceder y entonces vio como las manos de Krum la sujetaron por la muñeca. Ella trató de empujarlo, pero en vez de soltarla, Krum la giró para que su espalda estuviera en su pecho y para tener un mejor control, girando su brazo detrás de ella en el proceso. Su mano libre descendió y sujetó su otra muñeca apretadamente para mantenerla incapaz de luchar en su contra.

**-¡HIJO DE PERRA!-** rugió Ron, al embestirse dentro de la muchedumbre separándolo de Hermione y Krum. **-¡SUÉLTALA**!

-Hay otro-, dijo Krum cuando una pequeña figura cubierto de pies a cabeza en una toga negra apareció a su lado. Dos Mortífagos aparecieron en el callejón detrás de ellos. Alguien en la muchedumbre notó ésto y dejó salir un grito que causó una cadena de reacciones. La muchedumbre entre Ron y Hermione comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás en su apuro por salir del paso.

-El pelirrojo-, dijo el más pequeño de las tres figuras, apuntando a Ron.

En un instante hubo un gran alboroto. La muchedumbre trataba de huir y esos que estaban cerca de las tiendas abandonaron sus mercancías y se echaron a correr. Parecía que todos en el Callejón Diagon trataban de arrastrarlo lejos de Hermione. Trató lo más que pudo de combatir la ola de la muchedumbre histérica, pero ellos se la valían para arrastrarlo aún más lejos de su alcance.

-¡**HERMIONE**!- gritó Ron al empujar y golpear para tratar de alcanzarla.

-¡CORRE!- ella le gritó, pero él no la escuchó. No que hubiera corrido, al contrario. Dos de los hombres cubiertos en negro estaban avanzando hacia él entre la multitud, maldiciendo las personas que se le interponían en su camino. Sus ojos estaban en Hermione, y ni se dio cuenta de su progreso firme.

Hermione lo notó, no obstante. Miró con horror como los Mortífagos avanzaban dentro de la muchedumbre ruidosa, el infierno se inclinaba para que pudieran alcanzar su objetivo. Ella miró a Krum, y entonces a los Mortífagos parados a su lado. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver quien era.

-¡Tú...TU...TRAIDOR DESPRECIABLE ¿cóMO PUDISTE?- rugió Hermione, arrojándose hacia él con rabia. Ella se las arregló para tomar a Krum de sorpresa y desatar su muñeca. En ese segundo de libertad, agarró control de un objeto que estaba en manos de Peter Pettigrew y ambos desvanecieron.

-¡**HERMIONE**!- rugió Ron en angustia al verla desaparecer.

Los Mortífagos se viraron y se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de sus camaradas y la muchacha. Krum se quedó atrás, pero él no parecía lúcido y consciente de sus alrededores. Miraron a Ron por una última vez, entonces ambos desaparecieron.

Alguien agarró a Ron por detrás y lo empujó hacia atrás. Él comenzó a oscilar sus brazos en reflejo y golpeó a su atacante en la cara, tumbándolo al suelo. Sólo entonces de dio cuenta de que era George. Fred estaba ahí en un instante para ayudar a su hermano gemelo a levantarse. Ron le dio la vuelta a ambos y comenzó a forzar su camino entre la muchedumbre nuevamente. Los gemelos se le lanzaron por segunda vez, y juntos lograron hacerlo retroceder.

-¡QUÍTENSE DE ENCIMA!- gritó Ron al batallar en contra de ellos.

-Es demasiado tarde-, dijo Fred, su voz llena de dolor y remordimiento.

-Lo siento Ron- dijo George.

-¡DÉJENME, MALDITOS!

-Ella se fue, Ron.

-Es demasiado tarde.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE BASTARDO HIJO DE PERRA!- gimió Ron, moviéndose y doblándose al mismo tiempo. Pudo liberarse y en un instante se lanzó dentro de la muchedumbre para coger a Krum. Antes de que tomara un paso más, Fred tenía su varita afuera y la apunto firmemente a la espalda de Ron.

-¡STUPEFY!- gritó él, y miró caer a su hermano menor al suelo.

-Lo siento, hermano-, dijo Fred, al inclinarse y levantar Ron a sus pies. George se inclinó instantáneamente y cogió a Ron por los hombros para llevarlo dentro de la seguridad de su tienda.

-¿Sabías que Ron fuera tan fuerte?- le preguntó Fred a George al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y dirigirse a la chimenea.

-¡Demonios! Casi me mata con ese puñetazo,- se quejó George, agarrando un bulto de polvo floo, arrojándolo dentro de la chimenea. -La Madriguera-, gritó George, y entonces, con la ayuda de Fred, empujó a su hermano inconsciente dentro de las llamas.

-Mami nos va a matar-, dijo Fred antes de desaparecer.

-Esperemos que sí-, replicó George al aparecer al lado de su hermano en la cocina de los Weasels. -No quiero enfrentar a Ron cuando despierte.

-----------------------o0o--------------------

**Anilec (Celina):** ¿Cómo estás?. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, alegre estoy de volverte a leer, y espero estés de maravilla por allá en Tenerife. ¿Hace calor por esos lares? Lo más seguro. ¡Cuídate!

**Alyssa:** ¡Gracias! Pues yo también espero leerte otra vez. Te deseo lo mejor. ¡Saludos!

**Julilopx**: Estoy de vuelta, y si todo va bien, vine para quedarme y seguir la historia hasta su capítulo 80. Espero leerte pronto. ¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3: dolor y sufrimiento

**Capítulo 3**

_**Dolor y sufrimiento...**_

--------------------o0o-------------------

La mitad de la familia Weasley se sentó acurrucada alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Ginny, la más joven, estaba llorando silenciosamente en su asiento. La Sra. Weasley se encontraba detrás de su hija, acariciando su pelo gentilmente, de esa manera que sólo las madres pueden hacerlo. Solamente su presencia hacía sentir a Ginny un poco mejor. Pero un poco mejor no era suficiente. El impacto al ver la cara de Ron aparecer por la chimenea y entonces permanecer sobre el piso como si estuviera muerto, seguido por las noticias de Fred y George de que Hermione había sido secuestrada por los seguidores de Quien-tú-ya-sabes, fue horrible. Pero fue la mirada en los ojos de Ron cuando su madre lo revivió lo que más la embrujó. Ella lo había visto herido. Lo había visto furioso. Lo había visto temeroso. Lo había visto llorar, pero nunca había visto todos esos sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Ginny nunca antes había visto tanta angustia prisionera dentro de una persona. El hecho de que esa persona era su hermano rompió su corazón.

Ginny derramó más lágrimas sin poder parar de llorar, secándose las lágrimas frescas simultáneamente. Fred, quien la había estado mirando, se inclinó a través de la mesa y le dio una servilleta.

-Gracias-, murmuró Ginny y entonces la usó para soplarse la nariz.

George todavía estaba mirando afuera de la ventana con una expresión vacía en su cara. Sus ojos ahora estaban de un color púrpura con sombra luminosa, teñido con amarillo alrededor de los bordes. La Sra. Weasley le había ofrecido curar el moratón, pero George se rehusó. De vez en cuando, Ginny notaba que él levantaba su mano y pasaba sus dedos por las marcas. Era como si estuviese tratando de usar el dolor físico para ocultar el dolor emocional que lo estaba comiendo por dentro. _No está teniendo más suerte que yo, _pensó Ginny para sí misma. Su meditación había sido interrumpida por un terrible estrépito, seguido casi instantáneamente por lo que era, sin lugar a dudas, cristales rotos. Ginny saltó y sintió la mano tranquilizadora de su madre sobre su hombro. Miró hacia arriba y vio que su madre estaba mirando hacia el techo, su cara tensa y cansada.

-Ha estado encerrado por horas-, dijo George silenciosamente a su hermano gemelo-. No creería que hubiera quedado algo más que romper en ese cuarto.

-Quizás se movió para nuestro cuarto-, trató de bromear Fred.

-Desearía saber lo que está pasando-, dijo Ginny suavemente.

-Tu padre nos avisará cuando haya alguna información reciente- le afirmó la Sra. Weasley a su hija.

-¿Qué crees que le harán a Krum?- preguntó Ginny a sus hermanos.

-Supongo que todo depende si creen en su historia o no-, indicó George.

-Padre parece creerle-, replicó Ginny-.Dijo que Krum estaba verdaderamente disgustado por lo sucedido.

-¿Está disgustado por lo que pasó o sólo está disgustado porque lo atraparon?- preguntó Fred silenciosamente-. No es la primera vez que ha usado la maldición Imperius como una excusa.

-Le funcionó una vez ¿por qué no usarlo de nuevo?- dijo George, estando de acuerdo con su hermano.

-Eso no es justo- interpuso Ginny-. Él dijo la verdad la primera vez. Yo escuché a Harry decirle a Ron que Crouch admitió haber usado la Maldición Imperius para controlar a Krum durante la última tarea del torneo. Tú de verdad no crees que él trataría de lastimar a Hermione a propósito ¿verdad?

Fred encogió sus hombros sin respuesta alguna.

-No lo creo-, admitió George finalmente-. Pero no dudaría que los idiotas del Ministerio lo acusen por lo sucedido, sólo para enviar a _alguien_ a Azkaban y hacer parecer como que están trabajando duro en contra de Quien-tú-ya-sabes.

-Ron está quieto de nuevo-, dijo Fred, mirando hacia el techo momentáneamente antes de que un rayo blanco viniera zumbando por la ventana abierta de la cocina y llamara su atención.

-¡Hedwig!- lloró Ginny, cuando el pájaro aterrizó con un golpe sobre la mesa en frente de ella. Inmediatamente Ginny extendió su mano para acariciar las plumas suaves del búho mientras que removía la carta amarrada a su pata. -Es para Ron-, dijo Ginny al mirar a su madre-. ¿Por qué nos la entregaría a nosotros?

-Supongo que sabemos lo que tomó para desahogarse- pensó George en voz alta.

-Tú no crees que...- comenzó la Sra. Weasley.

-¿Que trató de tirarla fuera de la ventana?- respondió Fred-. Pienso que él tiraría a Ginny por la ventana si ella tratara de entrar a ese cuarto.

Ginny continuó acariciando las plumas de Hedwig, hallándolo consolador. -Trata de no ponerte en contra de él-, murmuró ella al pájaro con sus ojos rodeados de lágrimas frescas -Está teniendo un momento difícil.

-¿Deberíamos abrirlo?-, preguntó George a su madre, ojeando la carta.

-Está dirigida a Ron-, replicó la Sra. Weasley, como si eso pusiera un punto final al asunto.

-¿Qué tal si es importante?- insistió Fred.

-¿Qué tal que él halla visto algo?- añadió George.

-¿Qué tal que... se haya ido de la casa, tratando de ver a Ron para que lo ayudara a salvarla?- preguntó Ginny.

La Sra. Weasley cogió la carta de las manos de Ginny y la abrió al minuto. Sus ojos leyeron rápidamente y entonces dejó caer a la mesa el pergamino cuando sus propias lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse.

Fred agarró la carta inmediatamente y George se inclinó rápidamente para leerla con él. Cerrando los ojos con una expresión dolorosa, Fred puso la carta boca abajo sobre la mesa. Ginny extendió su mano inmediatamente.

-No, Gin-, dijo George, cubriendo la letra con sus manos-, No.

Ginny lo miró firmemente a los ojos al empujar su mano y coger el pedazo de pergamino. Respiró hondamente, se calmó, y entonces la viró para leer:

La están torturando. Ella sabe que estoy observando.

Me miró fijo a los ojos y me dijo,

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A SALIR DE TU CASA HARRY!"

Él no quería que hablara conmigo.

He perdido la conexión.

Siempre y cuando me quede aquí, él la mantendrá viva.

Diles a los demás que se apuren.

Él se está poniendo furioso.

No se cuánto más ella pueda resistir.

Ginny dejó caer la carta con un sollozo y entonces se dejó caer en la mesa, ocultando su cabeza en sus manos.

-No le podemos decir a Ron-, dijo Fred silenciosamente.

-No, no podemos-, su madre estaba de acuerdo, sabiendo que él dejaría la seguridad de su casa y se volvería un blanco. Ella miró el techo como si tratara de decidir si Ron todavía estaba en su cuarto y se dio cuenta de que era más consolador cuando él estaba rompiendo el lugar pedazo por pedazo, así sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Cruzando la cocina en pocos pasos, la Sra. Weasley abrió la puerta y miró al Reloj del abuelo en el salón. Sus ojos rápidamente buscaron la manecilla del nombre grabado de su hijo más joven. Un aliento de alivio pasó por sus labios al notar que todavía apuntaba a 'Casa' y no había saltado a 'Peligro mortal.' _Está muy silencioso allá arriba, _pensó ella, al cerrar la puerta y caminar a la mesa de la cocina para pararse junto a los gemelos.

-¿Deberíamos responderle?- preguntó Ginny a su madre con voz temblorosa. -Hedwig está aquí aún. Debe estar esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, querida, quizás deberías-, replicó la Sra. Weasley-. Accio-, dijo ella, apuntando su varita al cajón de al lado de un gabinete. El cajón se abrió, una botella de tinta y una pluma se disparó a través del cuarto y aterrizaron en la mesa enfrente de Ginny

Ginny viró la carta de Harry y estaba al punto de garabatear un mensaje en la parte de atrás cuando un bulto de plumas color café aterrizó con un golpe ruidoso. Hedwig saltó hacia atrás con un ululato indignante, entonces expandió sus alas y saltó a la percha en la parte de atrás de la silla de Ginny.

La Sra. Weasley extendió su brazo y removió la carta de la pata del búho. Una vez que su carga fue removida, saltó de la esquina de la mesa y voló fuera de la ventana.

-¿Es de Padre?- preguntó Fred con esperanza.

-No, es de...el Departamento de Transportación Mágica- replicó la Sra. Weasley, algo desconcertada. Entonces para sorpresa de sus hijos, ella gritó de asombro e inesperadamente desapareció del cuarto.

Ginny se tiró a coger la carta abierta que flotaba hacia el piso.

-¡QUÉ!- gritaron juntos Fred y George, mientras que Ginny la cogió y la miró boquiabierta.

-Está...está dirigida a Hermione-, murmuró Ginny, dándole la carta a sus hermanos.


	4. Capítulo 4: Aparición y declaraciones

**Capítulo 4**

**Aparición y Declaraciones... **

----------------------**o0o**-----------------------

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

En algún lugar de su mente Ron escuchó un sonido, pero trató de ignorarlo.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Trató de no sintonizarlo al sentarse en el piso con sus rodillas apretadas firmemente a su pecho.

_TAP. TAP. TAP. _

Ron se secó los ojos al mirar hacia arriba y ver a un búho blanco como la nieve posarse en el alféizar de la ventana. Saltó enfurecido, agarró los bordes de su cama, el colchón ya había sido descartado al suelo y se levantó a una posición erecta_. ¡DÉJAME SOLO, HARRY!_ pensó al tirar el borde de la cama en contra de la ventana_. ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! _Con un golpe ensordecedor, la cama fue contra la pared y se hizo pedazos en su camino a los paneles de cristal de su ventanal. Con la cabecera ahora bloqueando la mayoría de la abertura, Ron sabía que el búho no sería capaz de entrar. Al alcanzar su misión, Ron se volvió a tirar al suelo, poniendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, abrazándose a si mismo.

En alguna parte de su mente, una voz diminuta le decía que estaba siendo injusto. _Esto no es culpa de Harry. Si alguien aquí es culpable, ése soy yo. Yo estaba ahí. Yo la debería haber protegido. Si tan sólo no la hubiera enviado a las manos de Krum. Todo esto es mi culpa. ¡MI CULPA!_

Ron fue despertado de sus pensamientos sombríos por un ruido, seguido inmediatamente por el sonido de alguien tropezando y cayendo entre los escombros que ensuciaban su cuarto.

-¡Vete!- rugió él, amenazante.

-¿R…Ron?- preguntó una voz débil, claramente insegura de dónde estaba.

-¿Hermione?- replicó Ron, gateando hacia ella. La halló en unos segundos, pero sintió que le había tomado una eternidad encontrarla. El instante que la tocó, un gran sollozo escapó los labios de ella y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Ron. Inmediatamente Ron la envolvió con sus propios brazos y la sujetó mientras ella lloraba. Él podía sentirla temblar en contra de su cuerpo y la apretó fuerte. Hermione casi se ahoga y gimiendo habló nuevamente. -No tan duro. Me estás sofocando.

-Lo siento-, replicó Ron, disminuyendo su apretón en ella, pero rehusando dejarla de sujetar por completo. Ahora que se encontraba en sus brazos, él no la quería soltar nunca más.

-Ron-, dijo Hermione, su voz gruesa con lágrimas. -Yo…

Él la calló tiernamente y la abrazó aún más fuerte, descansando su mejilla sobre su cabeza al cerrar los ojos y dar un rezo silencioso de agradecimiento a quien fuera que la había retornado a él sana y salva.

Bajo circunstancias diferentes, él se hubiera sentido incómodo sujetando a una muchacha en llantos. Las lágrimas siempre lo desconcertaban. Nunca sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía que decir nada. Tan sólo estar ahí, junto a ella. Así que la sujetó y la dejó llorar en su pecho, acariciando su espalda gentilmente de una manera que no sólo la consolaba a ella, pero a él también. Rápidamente, sus lágrimas disminuyeron y él la sintió moverse hacia atrás.

-Lo siento tanto-, murmuró ella en la oscuridad. El no poder verlo hacía más fácil el disculparse.

-No lo estés-, replicó Ron al extender su mano y tocar su cara, rozando las lágrimas de sus mejillas. -Creo que un buen en llanto estaba en orden.

-No-, dijo Hermione, su voz temblorosa-. Por lo de esta mañana...por llamarte...

-Un bastardo insensible-, terminó él por ella-. Estoy de acuerdo. Lo soy.

-No. No lo eres-, protestó Hermione-, Bueno, está bien, algunas veces lo eres-, se corrigió a sí misma-, pero no realmente. Y...y odiaría que esas fueran las últimas palabras que te hubiera dicho-. Él escuchó como su voz se rompió y lágrimas frescas brotaron de su cara.

-Ron, cuando ellos me tomaron...-, comenzó a explicar ella, pero fue forzada a parar cuando sintió sus dedos sobre sus labios. Al callarla nuevamente, Hermione cerró sus ojos y se deleitó en la sensación que esos dos dedos le otorgaban.

-Ron...

-No-, replicó él, su propia voz llena de dolor. _No creo que soportaría oírlo._

-Tengo que decir esto ahora, mientras tenga el coraje-, replicó Hermione al quitar su mano de su boca y ponerla en su regazo, donde ella enlazó sus dedos con los de él. Ron no protestó más, así que ella comenzó de nuevo. -Cuando me secuestraron...- dijo ella con trabajo, entonces paró a cobrar su valor. -Habían tantas cosas que quería decirte. Tantas cosas que te hubiera dicho años atrás, pero no lo hice, porque tenía miedo...miedo de perderte.

-Hermione, no tienes que...-, interrumpió Ron.

-Si debo-, insistió ella-. Ahora cállate y déjame hablar.

Ron sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. _Después de todo por lo que ha pasado, todavía es tan energética como nunca._ Su determinación era una de las cosas que él amaba acerca de ella. Era valiente. Era testaruda. Era determinada. Cuando pensaba que tenía la razón, se quedaba firme en su convicción y rehusaba retroceder no importara las consecuencias. Era orgullosa, igual que él. A diferencia de él, tenía la fuerza de carácter para no importarle lo que otros pensaban. De hecho, las únicas opiniones que parecían importarle eran las de él y las de Harry, claro está.

_Ella es...indomable. ¿Cuántas muchachas serían capaces de mantener la cabeza __en alto y salvarnos de la Trampa del Demonio en nuestro primer año?. ¿Cuántas otras muchachas tendrían el coraje de patear a Sirius Black porque creían que él era un maniático homicida que quería matar a Harry? Bueno, Ginny probablemente lo haría, pero... ¿Cuántas otras muchachas podrían ser secuestradas por los Mortífagos y escapar por su propia cuenta? La mayoría de las muchachas en Hogwarts se encogerían en una esquina por el miedo. Pero no Hermione. Yo podría buscar por el resto de mi vida y nunca encontrar otra muchacha como..._

Ron sintió un apretón en su mano que lo volvió a la realidad. La escuchó inspirar profundamente y recordó que estaba tratando de decirle algo importante. _Presta atención_, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Algunas veces de verdad que eres un imbécil insensible-, comenzó Hermione. El corazón de Ron se hundió. -Me enfureces sin final,- continuó ella_. Me odia,_ gimió Ron por dentro-. Y estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti-. Su corazón cesó de latir.

_**¿**__**¡QUÉ?!**_ gritó en su mente. Le tomó más de un segundo sonorizar la pregunta. Estaba tan asombrado por los dos comentarios que ella había dicho antes de su declaración, que temía haber escuchado mal.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo, Ron-, murmuró Hermione.

-Pero...Pero...Krum...

-No Viktor. Tú-, replicó ella-. Siempre ha sido tú, Ron.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el cuarto mientras Ron trataba de comprender y procesar en su cabeza la nueva información y Hermione, sincera a la causa, trató de informarle más.

-Viktor era sólo un amigo-, comenzó ella a divagar-. Él sabía cómo me sentía, al final del cuarto año se lo dije cuando me llamó aparte para decirme adiós y me preguntó nuevamente que lo visitara en el verano.

-¿Hermione?- _¿Ella dijo cuarto año?_

-Le dije entonces que sólo podíamos ser amigos porque...bueno, porque tenía sentimientos por otra persona. No le informé quién, pero él adivinó de todas maneras. Era obvio, contigo tratando de espiarnos...

_Espera un minuto ¿ellos me vieron?_ -¿Hermione?

-Todas esas cartas que escribí enfrente de tí...lo hice a propósito. Quería darte celos. Y sé que fue una cosa terrible de hacer, pero...

-¡HERMIONE!. ¿Te puedes callar por un momento para decirte tres palabras?

Ron fue rodeado por silencio. _Oh, fantástico, ahora me escucha._

_Bien, ahora el silencio se está tornando incómodo de nuevo_, Ron se regañó a sí mismo. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido y sonoro que estaba seguro de que ella lo podía oír. -Yo...yo...- tartamudeó él. Entonces abandonó su intento de hablar, extendió su mano libre y tocó la cara de ella, inclinándose hacia delante. Él la sintió retroceder sorprendida el instante que sus labios rozaron los suyos, pero al darse cuenta de lo que era, ella se tranquilizó y lo dejó besarla. Sus manos hallaron su camino alrededor de su cuello cuando él apartó su boca para murmurar,

-Yo también te amo.

-Esas son cuatro palabras, Ron-, dijo Hermione al sonreír en la oscuridad.

-Me quedo corregido-, replicó él con una sonrisa y se inclinó para besarla nuevamente. Una sensación cálida y un hormigueo recorrieron todo su cuerpo y su respiración aceleró. Esta vez Hermione no sólo lo dejó besarla, pero respondió a su beso. Ron sintió las suaves curvas de su cuerpo presionadas en contra del suyo al ella acercarse aún más. Ella se pegó a él desesperadamente, como si se estuviera ahogando y él fuera su salvavidas. Ron sintió su boca abrirse ligeramente y él profundizó el beso. Cuando Hermione gimió suavemente dentro de su boca, olas de placer viajaron por todo su cuerpo.

Al separar sus labios de los de él, Ron gimió en protesta. -¿Cómo...cómo hiciste eso?- jadeó Hermione, sus brazos todavía alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Hacer qué?- cuestionó Ron. ¡Oh no¿Qué hice mal?

-¿Cómo me hiciste sentir de esa forma?- preguntó Hermione seriamente. -Fue como si mi corazón parara por un instante y entonces comenzara a saltar y...y entonces mi estómago se volteó y sentí como si hubiera sido electrocutada por un rayo. Sentí un hormigueo viajar hasta la punta de mis pies-, explicó ella, como si estuviera dando un informe y enumerando los resultados de algún experimento. -Y entonces se tornó CALIENTE, y me sentí como si me estuviera sofocando, sólo que fue una cosa buena. De hecho fue maravilloso. Hazlo de nuevo-, insistió Hermione, moviendo sus manos dentro del pelo de Ron y acercando su cara hacia la suya. Pero antes de que sus labios se unieran, fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña explosión que dividió el aire entre los dos.

Hermione gritó y Ron la soltó instantáneamente para situarse entre ella y el intruso inoportuno que había entrado al cuarto.

-¿Por qué está este cuarto tan oscuro?- cuestionó la voz de la Sra. Weasley al tropezar con algo debajo de sus pies. -Lumos-, murmuró ella y su varita iluminó el cuarto. Ambos Ron y Hermione entornaron sus ojos al recibir la luz. Ron protegió sus ojos con sus manos y vio que su madre se les había lanzado hacia ambos. Ella lo empujó y agarró a Hermione para abrazarla.-¡Eres brillante, muchacha!- campaneó, arrodillándose al lado de ambos. -Absolutamente brillante. Cómo pudiste aprender aparición a tu edad...-, continuó la Sra. Weasley y entonces paró cuando Hermione gritó en dolor.

-Mis costillas- jadeó Hermione-. Creo que deben estar rotas.

La Sra. Weasley soltó a la muchacha y la miró ansiosa. Entonces se viró hacia su hijo. -No te sientes ahí como un idiota,- habló bruscamente ella. -Ayúdame a llevarla abajo para examinarla mejor.

Inmediatamente Ron se levantó e inclinó a ayudar a Hermione a levantarse.

-¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?- preguntó Hermione al coger las manos de Ron que la ayudaban a pararse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley, empujando sus pensamientos de un lugar distante. -Oh, una carta llegó a tu nombre del Departamento de Transportación Mágica. Temo que tendrás una multa considerable esperando por ti en la cocina.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron en un tono enfurecido.

-Por practicar aparición sin un permiso, supongo- replicó Hermione calmadamente.

-¡Ellos no te pueden multar por eso!- gritó Ron-. Fue una emergencia.

-La multa no me importa-, indicó Hermione-. Siempre y cuando no sea expulsada de la escuela.

-No hay manera alguna de que ellos te expulsen a ti-, le aseguró Ron.

-No te preocupes querida, Arthur se hará cargo de eso-, dijo la Sra. Weasley confidentemente. -Esto no es como lo que le pasó a Harry. Tú fuiste tomada a plena luz del día. Hay abundante testigos y todos están hablando. El Ministerio no puede ignorarlo. Kingsley tiene la mitad de los Aurors buscándote, sin mencionar la mitad de la Orden. Bajo estas circunstancias, estoy segura que ignorarán la multa. Ahora ¿puedes caminar?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley, acercándose a Hermione para ofrecerle ayuda.

-Sí-, replicó Hermione, tomando unos pasos indecisos hacia la puerta.

Ambos la miraron hacer muecas, aunque ella se esforzara a ocultarlas.

-Yo la llevaré- le dijo Ron a su madre, acercándose a Hermione por detrás.

-¡No, no lo harás!- gritó Hermione como si la idea fuera insultante.

-Sólo a la planta inferior-, replicó Ron, cargándola en sus brazos tan rápido que la tomó por sorpresa. -No voy a verte caer-, dijo él en una manera dominante que le dejó saber hablaba en serio.

-Sólo hasta el final de las escaleras-, consintió Hermione-. Pero si me llevas un paso más, yo...

-¿Tú qué?- se burló Ron al descender el segundo piso de las escaleras.

-Yo...- ella pensó acerca de ello por unos minutos. -Oh, yo no sé que haré. Pero inventaré algo. Y será adecuadamente desagradable- añadió Hermione como una ocurrencia tardía.

Ron se rió silenciosamente mientras alcanzaba el final de la escalera y la ponía a sus pies.

-Sabes, es casi valioso ver lo que tú harías- jugó Ron.

Ron la dejó andar por el resto del camino hacia la cocina, pero se quedó al lado de ella, sólo por precaución de que su voluntad fuera más fuerte que su cuerpo y ella se estuviera hiriendo a sí misma.


	5. Capítulo 5: Desasosiego

**Nota: ****_Disculpen la tardía, pero estuve sin servicio de Internet por varios días. ¿Las buenas noticias? Bueno, nuestra querida Manzanita-Roja está diseñando una página que será dedicada a esta historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias, por tu ayuda y tu talento! Y a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, GRACIAS. Como siempre, son el motor impulsor, el café de la mañana, el sol de cada día… espero que tengan un buen día y que disfruten este capítulo. Saludos de su amiga, Ingrid. ¡ Cuídense mucho!_**

**Capítulo 5**

_**Desasosiego... **_

----------------------o0o--------------------

La Sra. Weasley se apresuró a abrirle la puerta de la cocina a Ron y Hermione. -¡QUÍTENSE DEL MEDIO!- gritó ella, sorprendiendo a sus hijos. Los tres saltaron instantáneamente y se movieron lejos de la mesa. La sorpresa que tuvieron por la orden sin sentido de su madre no se comparó al asombro de mirar a Hermione entrar por la cocina, seguida cercanamente por Ron. Mientras la Sra. Weasley ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse, los tres la miraban anonadados.

-Debo verme peor de cómo me siento- dijo Hermione silenciosamente a Ron, que estaba detrás de ella con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Her-Hermione?- tartamudeó Ginny -¿Cómo...?

-¡**INCREÍBLE**!- gritó George-. Más de la mitad de la Orden te está buscando y...

-...y tú te escapaste por ti misma- finalizó Fred.

-¿Cómo... cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Ginny.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?- le preguntó Hermione a George, observando las marcas color púrpura alrededor de su ojo.

-Es su culpa-, replicó George, apuntando a su hermano menor.

-¡RON!- exclamó Hermione.

-Estaba tratando de evitar que te ayudara- dijo Ron defensivamente.

-La verdad es que estábamos tratando de AYUDARTE a salvarla-, corrigió Fred-. Como ya hemos intentado de explicar.

-Tres de nosotros. Tres de ellos. Parecía una buena idea en el momento-, admitió su gemelo.

-¿Hermione?- continuó George, al virarse y mirarla nuevamente-. Tú nos viste venir. ¿Por qué agarraste el trasladador?

Hermione dejó caer su mirada al suelo. -Sí, te vi,- admitió ella-, pero estabas muy lejos. Sabía que ellos alcanzarían a Ron antes que ustedes lo hicieran.

-Ron, tienes una carta de Harry-, dijo Ginny sujetando la carta.

-¿La abriste? preguntó Ron al extender sus manos y cogerla de las de Ginny.

-Pensamos que sería importante-, replicó Ginny, la culpa evidente en su voz-. Estaba al responderle cuando...

-Dame acá eso-, ordenó Hermione, quitándole la carta a Ron de entre sus manos y tomando una pluma de la mesa.

**¡No te atrevas a salir de esa casa, Harry!** escribió ella en letras grandes y oscuras. **Por ninguna razón. No me importa lo que él te muestre. Todo es mentira. Yo estoy bien. Todos aquí lo estamos. Tú te quedas ahí y**--

Ron tomó la pluma de su mano.

-¡JEY! No había terminado-, gritó Hermione cuando Ron viró el pedazo de pergamino hacia ella.

**Hermione escapó por sí misma**, escribió él. **Apareció en mi cuarto hace cinco minutos. Tiene un temperamento también, como puedes ver. Así que mejor haces lo ella dice, amigo. Si ella puede con los Mortífagos por sí sola, yo temblaría en tan sólo pensar de lo que sea capaz si tú te fueras.**

Al finalizar, Ron envolvió el pergamino, se lo colgó a Hedwig, que ahora estaba sentado en el alféizar y amarró la carta a su pata.

-¡RON!- exclamó Hermione al ver volar a Hedwig para hacer su mandado-. Yo no había terminado ¿sabías?

-Sí, ya habías finalizado-, replicó Ron. Fred alzó una ceja. George hubiera podido hacer lo mismo, excepto que dolía demasiado el hacer tal gesto-. Él lo entenderá- continuó Ron-. No había razón para continuar.

-Quizás le quería decir algo más.

-Quizás no sea el momento apropiado para ello.

-¿No quieres que él sepa?

-Yo no dije eso-, dijo Ron, dejándose caer de rodillas en frente de ella-. Ahora mismo es más importante estar seguros de que estés bien.

-Estoy bien-, protestó Hermione.

-Vale, entonces deja que mami te revise y cuando ella diga que estás bien, le puedes escribir a Harry la carta más larga del mundo si así lo deseas, y Pig se la llevará a él. Sólo ten en cuenta que Pig es el búho más destartalado del planeta y probablemente no podrá cargar una de esas cartas tipo libros que te encanta escribir.

-Está bien-, dijo Hermione, pero no lucía feliz acerca de ello.

-Mami-, dijo Ron, virándose para descubrir que la cabeza de su madre estaba dentro de la chimenea.

-¿Si querido?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley, saliendo de las llamas verdes y parándose para sacudirse el polvo que tenía encima.

El aire se dividió con un ruidoso pop. Hermione, quien estaba un poco nerviosa, chilló y se hubiera caído de no ser por Ron que estaba arrodillado a su lado y alcanzó a prevenir su caída. Ginny saltó también, chocando con Fred y George.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Remus Lupin al acercársele, su voz llena de preocupación.

-S-si-, tartamudeó ella, tratando de apaciguar su corazón.

-Moody está en posición, Molly-, dijo Lupin, virándose hacia la Sra.Weasley que estaba parada silenciosamente al lado de la chimenea. -Estamos listos a cualquier hora, siempre y cuando tú lo estés.

-¿Estar listos para qué?- preguntó George.

-Fred, George-, dijo la Sra. Weasley-. Cuiden a su hermana. Y vean si pueden arreglar el cuarto de Ron.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Fred indignado.

-Yo no soy un bebé. Puedo cuidarme sola, sabes,- se opuso Ginny.

-¿Adónde van ustedes?- le preguntó George a su madre.

-Vamos a llevar a Hermione a St. Mungo.

-¡AH NO!- se opuso Hermione.

-Hermione, tenemos que estar seguros de que no te hayas dañado seriamente por usar aparición-, dijo la Sra. Weasley con una voz maternal.

-¿Tú usaste aparición para huir?- preguntó Fred, el asombro evidente en su voz.

-Tan simple y sin embargo tan brillante-, añadió George-. Me juego todo a que esos estúpidos nunca se lo esperaban. ¿Quién ha escuchado de una bruja de quince años de edad que pueda usar aparición?

-¿Cuál varita mágica usaste?- preguntó Lupin al mirar a Hermione.

-La de la rata apestosa, la de Peter Pettigrew- dijo desdeñosamente Hermione, sacándola de su bolsillo y ofreciéndosela a Lupin. Él la alcanzó, la tomó entre sus manos y la sujetó a una distancia como si estuviera contaminada.

-Vamos querida-, dijo la Sra. Weasley, tratando de parar a Hermione de su silla.

-¡NO!- se opuso ella, alejándose de la Sra. Weasley y mirando a Ron-. Te acuerdas de lo que le sucedió a Broderick Bode ¿no?- le preguntó ella específicamente.

La cara de Ron se endureció inmediatamente mientras se paraba y se movía entre su madre y Hermione-. ¡Absolutamente no!- declaró él, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su madre de una forma desafiante.

-Moody está aquí. Nada le pasará a--- comenzó a explicar la Sra. Weasley.

-¡No!- dijeron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Broderick Bode?- Ginny le preguntó a George.

-Voldemort lo quería callar, así que le envió a Bode una serpiente diabólica por Navidad y lo estranguló mientras dormía-, dijo Ron irritadamente. Todos se quedaron mirándolo, incluso Hermione.

-Ron, tú... tú dijiste su nombre-, tartamudeó Hermione finalmente.

-Si, pues bien, es que lo he estado maldiciendo toda la noche. Creo que se me fue.

-Hermione,- comenzó Lupin calmadamente-, Nada te sucederá. Nada más queremos que te revisen para estar seguros de que no hay nada fuera de lo normal internamente. La aparición es algo delicado. Hay un millón de cosas que pueden ir mal. Especialmente si no has sido entrenada para practicarla.

-Oh por favor- gritó ella-. Si ellos lo pueden hacer-, dijo Hermione señalando a Fred y a George-. No puede ser tan difícil.

-¡JEY!- se opusieron los gemelos juntos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Fred echando humo.

-Quiero decir que yo sé cómo hacerlo. Que no me herí y que NO voy a ir a St. Mungo.

CRACK

-¿Qué está tomando tanto tiempo?- demandó Bill al materializarse dentro de la cocina-. Moody está ladrándole a todos los que se acerquen al pasillo. Lo van a expulsar por sus orejas si el paciente que él está supuesto a proteger no se presenta pronto.

-Ella se rehúsa a ir-, dijo la Sra. Weasley, dejando caer sus brazos a sus lados, claramente sacada de quicios.

-Hermione- dijo Bill, virándose hacia ella para negociar su caso-. Tus padres están esperando por ti para...

-¡QUÉ!- gritó Hermione al saltar de su silla-. Tú... tú... no los llevaste **ahí **¿verdad?

-Papá y yo estábamos con ellos cuando escuchamos que habías escapado. Él pensó...

-¡SÁCALOS DE ALLÍ ¡ **SÁCALOS DE ALLÍ AHORA MISMO**!- demandó Hermione.

Bill tomó unos pasos hacia detrás y miró a su madre. Entonces para asombro suyo, la firmeza de Hermione se desvaneció. Sus ojos se tornaron aguados y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Se dejó caer en su silla, extendió sus brazos sobre la mesa y escondió su cara al sollozar sin parar.

La Sra. Weasley le asintió a Bill y él se esfumó del cuarto.

-Está bien, querida. No te preocupes acerca de tus padres. Nosotros los mantendremos a salvo. Ustedes tres-, dijo la Sra. Weasley, mirando a Fred, George, y a Ginny-. ¡FUERA!

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Dije afuera ¡AHORA!- gritó ella nuevamente.

-Pero...-, protestó Ginny, casi arrastrándose hacia la puerta-. Oh, está bien-, dijo ella, mirando a su madre al salir de la cocina seguida cercanamente por Fred y George.

La Sra. Weasley y Lupin se movieron a una esquina para conversar silenciosamente y dejaron a Ron parado al lado de Hermione. Inmediatamente, él cogió una silla y la acercó hacia la de Hermione, sentándose y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Se inclinó hacia ella y le murmuró en el oído-. Ellos van a estar bien. Papá y Bill los vigilarán hasta que Dumbledore les encuentre un cuidador secreto. Yo haré lo posible si puedo.

-Oh Ron-, dijo Hermione, y se arrojó a él. Él le acarició la espalda gentilmente y trató de recordar de no abrazarla muy fuerte.


	6. Capítulo 6: No lo creo

**Capítulo 6**

_**No lo creo… **_

---------------------o0o-------------------

-¿Qué tú crees?- le preguntó Lupin a la Sra. Weasley desde la esquina.

-La pobre muchacha ha pasado por mucho. Tiene miedo.

-Cómo no va a tenerlo. Ellos tienen la razón acerca de Bode. ¿Cómo fue que sabían tal información?

-¿Cómo es que saben la mitad de las cosas que hacen?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley en un tono impaciente.

-Podrías pedir que un curador viniera a la casa a inspeccionarla- sugirió Lupin.

-Me sentiría mejor si ella fuera al hospital.

-Molly, ella no irá voluntariamente. No esta noche. Quizás sea mejor de esta forma. Dumbledore querrá cuestionarla cuando arregle la situación de sus padres. Lo más probable es que la interrogue aquí. Quizás tú deberías curarle las heridas y ponerla a dormir hasta...

-¿Qué tal si se transformó por la aparición?

-No lo creo. Es muy inteligente para su propio bienestar. Francamente, las cosas que esa muchacha puede hacer cuando pone su mente en ello son...bueno, son increíbles. ¿Sabías que- se rió él silenciosamente-, descubrió que Rita Skeeter era un animago no registrado, entonces la atrapó en una jarra y la mantuvo prisionera para evitar que escribiera más mentiras acerca de Harry?

-¡NO!- exclamó la Sra. Weasley.

-Oh sí- dijo Lupin-. Harry se lo dijo a Sirius, quien estaba impresionado por supuesto. ¿Quién pensaría que la dulce, pequeña Hermione podría ser tan... despiadada?

-Pero... ¿seguramente que no está en una jarra aún?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley, horrorizada por la idea.

-Oh no, ella la dejó ir cuando se terminó la escuela. Pero no antes de chantajearla para que... bueno, tú viste la historia que Skeeter escribió acerca de Harry unos meses atrás en el Quisquilloso. Para citar a Sirius, ella es 'la portavoz de Hermione' ahora.

La conversación entre los dos fue interrumpida cuando Alastor Moody apareció inesperadamente dentro de la cocina, apuntando su varita hacia Hermione.

-¿Por qué rehusaste ir al hospital?- le acusó Moody, el momento en que se materializó.

Ron y Hermione, ambos, miraron a Ojoloco, sus bocas abiertas por el asombro, pero ninguno de ellos le respondió.

-¿Cómo escapaste?- demandó Moody.

-Quita esa cosa enfrente de su cara- dijo Ron, levantándose de su silla y caminando alrededor de Hermione para pararse en frente de ella.

-Yo... yo usé aparición- replicó Hermione temblando.

-¡JO!- gritó Moody como si la hubiera cogido diciendo una mentira-. Brujas de 15 años de edad no pueden aparicionar.

-Brujas de 15 años de edad no pueden producir un patronus tampoco- replicó Hermione, el fuego retornando a sus ojos.

Ron vio como un lado de la boca de Moody se levantó. Era una sonrisa, quizás sarcástica, estaba inseguro cuál.

-Alastor, basta- interrumpió la Sra. Weasley al cruzar la cocina.

-Ella podría ser un impostor usando la poción de Multijugos- le dijo Moody a la Sra.Weasley, aunque sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Hermione.

-Oh, eso es grandioso- recriminó Ron enfurecido-, viniendo de un hombre que pasó la gran parte del año dentro de un baúl. Hermione no es...

-¡RON!- regañó la Sra.Weasley.

-Entonces ¿por qué se rehusó a ser examinada?- demandó Moody.

-Ron- dijo la Sra. Weasley calmadamente, ignorando la pregunta de Ojoloco-. ¿Por qué no llevas a Hermione al cuarto de Percy y la dejas descansar?

-Esa _muchacha _no irá a ningún lugar hasta que yo obtenga respuestas- gruñó Moody- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le preguntó a Hermione.

-¿Hacer qué?- replicó ella, estrechando sus ojos como si él estuviera tratando de guiarla hacia una trampa.

-¿Cómo usaste la aparición?

-Leí cómo en...

-Yo no quiero saber cómo aprendiste a hacerlo. Quiero que expliques cómo lo _hiciste._

-_Oh_, bueno... cerré mis ojos y me concentré en quién yo quería...

-¿Quién?- preguntó Moody ansiosamente.

-Ron- indicó Hermione, pensando que él le estaba preguntando en quién ella había pensado.

-¿Te concentraste en Ron?- preguntó Lupin, claramente desconcertado-. No... en la Madriguera o el cuarto de Ron?

-Sí- replicó Hermione insegura.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron, mirando a las caras tensas alrededor de él.

-Aparición no trabaja de esa manera- le explicó Lupin a Ron-. Usualmente te concentras en el lugar que quieres llegar y te imaginas el lugar.

-Yo no sabía _dónde _él estaba- dijo Hermione defensivamente-. Por lo que nada más pensé en él.

-¿Y funcionó, verdad?- gruñó Moody, estudiándola detalladamente con su ojo mágico.

-Bueno, obviamente- replicó Hermione cruzadamente-. Estoy aquí ¿no?

-¡Ésto es ridículo!- gruñó Ron-. Ven- dijo él, ofreciéndole su mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse-. No tienes que oír esta basura.

-Ella no va a ningún lugar- dijo Moody.

-Yo no soy un Mortífago- indicó Hermione rotundamente al mirar a Ojoloco y su cara torcida-. Pero como no me cree, está más que bienvenido a coger una silla y continuar mirándome por más de una hora.

-Oh, ya había planeado en ello, señorita- replicó Moody.

-No seas absurdo- dijo Lupin-. Hay maneras más fáciles de probar quién es ella. Hermione-, dijo él, arrodillándose en frente suya- ¿Cómo se escapó Sirius de Hogwarts?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de asombro. Miró a Ron, insegura por un minuto y entonces tornó su mirada hacia la Sra. Weasley-. Um...-, dijo mordiéndose su labio nerviosamente.

-Ella no sabe- dijo Moody con una voz ronca y triunfante.

-Oh, si que sé- dijo Hermione, su mirada en la Sra. Weasley otra vez. Suspiró y entonces guió su mirada hacia los ojos de Lupin nuevamente-. Harry y yo usamos el giratiempo para retroceder en el tiempo y rescatarlo-. Su cara se sonrojó al contestar la pregunta y eludió los ojos de la Sra. Weasley.

- ¿Y cómo lo sacaste de la oficina de la Profesora Trelawney?- preguntó de nuevo Lupin.

-Nosotros...nosotros liberamos a Buckbeak debajo de las narices del Ministro antes de que fuera ejecutado, nos escondimos en el Bosque Prohibido, esperando a que emergiera de la Casa de los Gritos contigo y los demás, y entonces volamos hacia la ventana de la oficina del profesor Flitwick encima de Buckbeak y...

-¿Satisfecho?- le preguntó Lupin a Moody, cortando la historia de Hermione.

-¿Lo estás tú?- contestó él.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió- dijo Remus.

Para el asombro de todos, Moody comenzó a reírse-. ¿Un giratiempo?- dijo riéndose para sus adentros-. ¿Cómo una...- hizo la matemática rápidamente en su cabeza-, bruja de 13 años de edad tuvo en sus manos uno de esos?- él preguntó mientras continuaba estudiando a Hermione.

-McGonagall se lo dio- indicó Ron como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿McGonagall?- dijo Moody fuertemente.

Ron torció su cara al mirar a los ojos de Hermione. Era como si ella pudiera leer las palabras que se formaban en su mente. _Él está loco._

-¿McGonagall? Contribuyendo a la...- continuó Ojoloco mientras soltaba una carcajada-, ...a la delincuencia de un menor. No...de tres menores, porque cuando uno de ellos rompe la ley, los otros dos...

-Jey, espérate un minuto- gritó Ron, aventurándose a mirar a su madre quien no había dicho ni una palabra-. Yo no hice _nada. _Yo estaba en el hospital...y...todo fue idea de Dumbledore.

-¡JAAAA-JAAAAAA!- Moody se dobló y agarró su cuerpo para sostenerse debido a sus carcajadas-. Espera... espera... idea de Dumbledore.

-Fue un plan apresurado- admitió Albus Dumbledore al caminar a través de la puerta trasera y dentro de la cocina, seguido cercanamente por Arthur y Bill Weasley-. Pero efectivo. Ahora, asumo que habrás terminado de interrogar a la Srta. Granger-, dijo Dumbledore, mirando deliberadamente a Moody 'Ojoloco'-¿quizás le permitirás a Molly a que la lleve a algún lugar un poco más privado para que le atienda sus heridas?

-Profesor Dumbledore- comenzó Hermione- ¿y mis padres?

-Están a salvo- le aseguró él-. Estaban preocupados por ti, por supuesto, pero ellos confían en los Weasleys para que te cuiden. Debo decir, estuve sorprendido por cuán poco sabían acerca de los...eventos recientes.

Incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Dumbledore, Hermione dejó caer su mirada al piso-. Ellos son Muggles- dijo ella silenciosamente-. No podrían comprender _claramente _y yo no quería preocuparlos.

-Yo les he explicado la situación lo mejor que he podido- dijo el Sr. Weasley-. Mientras ellos _están _preocupados, y con buena razón, están de acuerdo que probablemente es lo mejor si pasas el verano con nosotros.

-Molly- dijo Dumbledore-, si no te molesta ¿podrías curar las heridas de Hermione?

-Sí, si, claro está- replicó la Sra. Weasley al caminar hacia Hermione y ayudarla a levantarse de la silla.

No queriendo dejar a Hermione fuera de su vista, pero inseguro de poder seguirlos, Ron miró a su madre.

-Ron, querido- dijo la Sra. Weasley, haciendo un gesto para que los siguiera fuera de la cocina-. Ve y halla a Ginny por mí y dile que necesito su ayuda. Pregúntale que si puede preparar un baño de agua caliente y encuentra algo con lo que Hermione se pueda cambiar,- instruyó su madre mientras guiaba a Hermione fuera de la puerta y dentro del pasillito que daba a la escalera.

-E-está bien- replicó Ron, cuando se viró y corrió frente de ellos.

-¿Ron?- su madre añadió, después de que había subido la mayoría de la escalera de caracol.

-¿Si?- preguntó, inclinándose a la barandilla del segundo piso y mirando abajo hacia ellos.

-Después de que hayas hecho eso, vuelve. Te voy a necesitar para que me ayudes a subirla al baño.

-Yo lo puedo hacer por mí misma- dijo Hermione, agarrando el pasamanos del primer piso para apoyarse y empujarse a si misma hacia los primeros escalones. Antes de que alcanzara el cuarto, Ron estaba parado en frente de ella, obstruyendo su ascenso.

-Para de ser tan terca- le dijo Ron en una voz vigorosa.

Hermione levantó sus cejas-. Quítate de mi camino- respondió ella bruscamente.

_Vale, la confrontación no funcionó, _Ron pensó. _Tiempo de probar una nueva táctica-. _Hermione- dijo él, su voz calmada y suave cuando extendió su brazo para tomar sus manos en las suyas-. Yo sé que tú puedes escalar las escaleras por ti misma. Aceptar ayuda no te hace débil. Por favor-, dijo, su cara embestida de genuina preocupación-. Déjame ayudarte.

El fuego desafiante de sus ojos fue extinguido casi instantáneamente por las palabras de Ron. _Lo hice_, pensó él al mirar cómo su cuerpo se relajaba.

-Está bien- suspiró Hermione-. Esperaré.

Ron no podía ocultar su alegría y le sonrió. _De hecho funcionó. Le hice hacer lo que yo quería sin una pelea._

-Pero- añadió Hermione con una sonrisa pícara cuando él se viró para seguir las instrucciones de su madre.

-Será mejor que te acuerdes de lo que me acabas de decir, porque la próxima vez que estés en problemas, yo te lo recordaré y tiraré en tu cara.

_¿Cómo es que ella siempre __logra quedarse con la última palabra?_ Ron se preguntó al seguir subiendo los escalones que conducían al cuarto de su hermana.


	7. Capítulo 7: Fue mi culpa

**Nota de la autora: ****Lo sé, lo sé. Me pueden matar si queréis. Me he demorado demasiado, pero para redimir mi falta, hoy subo dos capítulos en vez de uno y les doy una buena noticia: he terminado de traducir el capítulo 32. Ahora nada más me falta revisarlo y enviárselo a Manzanita-Roja. ¡¡¡¡¡Bueno, discúlpenme nuevamente!!!!! ¡¡Saludos a todos y muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios!!**

**Capítulo 7**

_**Fue mi**__** culpa...**_

-------------------o0o-------------------

Cuando Ron alcanzó el tercer piso y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hermana, no recibió respuesta alguna. Golpeó fuertemente la puerta de su cuarto de dormir, pero nada. Normalmente él no entraría al cuarto de su hermana sin ser invitado, pero nada acerca de esta noche había sido normal, así que empujó la puerta sólo para encontrar el cuarto oscuro y vacío.

-¡**GINNY**!- gritó Ron mientras se dirigía al cuarto piso, esperando encontrarla en el cuarto de los gemelos con Fred y George-. ¡JEY, **GINNY! **

-¿Qué?- preguntó su hermana, su pelo largo y pelirrojo cubriendo su cara al inclinarse en el pasamano del quinto piso.

Sin molestarse a parar, Ron procedió a subir al quinto piso donde Ginny lo esperaba-. Mami te necesita para que...la ayudes con Hermione-, jadeó él, fuera de aire debido a su rápida subida.

Mirando sobre su hombro, Ron notó que su cuarto estaba entreabierto y que una luz estaba brillando a través de la grieta. Como él había hecho pedazos todo lo que proporcionara luz en su cuarto hacía ya varias horas, encontró ésto algo misterioso. Sin pensar, Ron apartó a Ginny y entró en su cuarto para hallar a Fred y George parados en el medio de las ruinas con sus varitas afuera.

-...mucho peor que cualquiera de nuestras explosiones-, Ron le escuchó murmurar a Fred.

-Dudo que podamos arreglar _todo _esto- replicó George.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- demandó Ron. Los gemelos, quienes no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Ron, se giraron al oírlo.

-Arreglando tu cuarto, ingrato- dijo George.

-A menos que prefieras dormir en medio de toda esta basura- añadió Fred.

-Bueno, para serte honesto, casi todo era basura antes de que él lo pulverizara- le murmuró George a Fred, suficientemente alto como para estar seguro de que Ron lo oyera.

-Déjenlo solo- dijo Ginny al entrar al cuarto-. Yo he visto la pocilga que ustedes dos llaman cuarto.

Ignorándolos, Ron agarró una camisa descolorida del piso-. Lleva esto al baño. Mami quiere que prepares un baño de agua caliente y esperes por ella y por Hermione ahí.

Tomando la camisa de las manos extendidas de su hermano, Ginny dejó la habitación. Ron podía escuchar como sus pasos resonaban en la tortuosa escalera. Sus ojos perduraron sobre Fred y George por un momento más largo, y entonces siguió a su hermana.

-¡Jey!- le escuchó gritar a George -. Éste es tu desorden. Lo menos que deberías de hacer es ayudarnos a limpiarlo.

-Déjalo así- respondió Ron al desaparecer de vista.

Ron se sintió como un estúpido, sentado con su espalda a la pared… mirando la puerta del baño. Habían pasado treinta minutos desde que había dejado a Fred y a George en su cuarto, y todavía no habían salido. Una parte de él sentía que debería ayudarlos, pero no tenía intención alguna de dejar su rincón. Era irracional, y lo sabía, pero necesitaba estar cerca de ella. _Ella está a salvo con mami y Ginny. Pero aún aquí te sientas, como un inquietante imbécil, esperando a que ella salga del baño. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tu madre la ponga a dormir?. ¿Dormir en el pasillo, afuera de su cuarto? De hecho…_Ron decidió, _eso no es tan mala idea. De esa manera, puedo asegurarme de que… _

Cualquier pensamiento acerca de dónde dormiría hoy dejó su mente cuando la puerta a la cual había estado mirando fijamente por una eternidad se abrió y Ginny salió.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó Ginny, mirando a su hermano con una expresión rara en su cara-. No estabas tratando de ver a través de…

-¡No!- proclamó Ron fuertemente al levantarse del piso. Él podía sentir a Hermione estudiándolo y sabía que tenía que reciprocarle su mirada. La última cosa que Ron deseaba era que Hermione pensara que él era un tipo pervertido que había sido cogido en el acto y estaba muy avergonzado como para mirarla. Los ojos azules de Ron revolotearon lejos de la cara de Ginny y se fijaron firmemente en los ojos de Hermione. Ella no parecía irritada o sospechosa. Lo opuesto, de hecho. Ella parecía contenta de verlo y, a menos de que estuviera equivocado, había percibido una sonrisa. Aunque pequeña, esa sonrisa tuvo un efecto asombroso en él. Sin darse cuenta, dejó salir el aliento que estaba conteniendo y sintió su cuerpo relajarse. No se había dado cuenta que estaba tan tenso hasta que el peso se disipó de sus hombros. _Sonrió. Eso significa que está bien, _él pensó y dejó sus ojos vagar, en un intento de leer el lenguaje de su cuerpo. Por lo menos esa había sido la idea general…

La primera cosa que notó fue que su pelo todavía estaba húmedo y como resultado, ahora sus mechones en vez de espesos se habían transformado en rizos que caían sobre sus hombros. Ron miró como Hermione movió uno de los rizos lejos de su cara y lo unió a los que estaban amarrados en su cola de caballo. Con su pelo asegurado detrás de su espalda, pudo ver las dobles Cs y la bala de cañón que formaba el logo de los Chudley Canon, expandidos a través de la gastada camisa que ella estaba usando. _Su _gastada camisa. Era vieja. Estaba más que usada. El violento color naranja se había desvanecido parcialmente. El algodón se estaba reduciendo, pero eso sólo lo hacía más confortable, razón por la cual era su camisa favorita. Hasta ahora.

Hermione estaba usando su camisa favorita y eso era _todo _lo que tenía puesto. Lo que era más, le ajustaba diferente que a él. Por una parte, el doble logo de C sobre su pecho estaba estrechado y curvado de una manera que no esperaba. _Se ve tan bien_, pensó Ron cuando sus ojos pararon al ver la piel expuesta de sus muslos. No era la primera vez que había visto sus piernas. Su camisa lucía tan larga sobre ella que llegaba hasta el mismo lugar que su falda de Hogwarts, pero por alguna razón esta vez era diferente. _Y no es porque no tiene sus medias de Hogwarts, _pensó Ron. _Yo la he visto sin esas medias infinitas veces. _Era porque la única cosa que ella tenía puesta era suyo. La delgada tela que abrazaba su piel, había abrazado la de él. Era como si eso los conectara de una manera extraña. Como si una parte de él la estuviera cubriendo ahora. _Soy un pervertido_, reflexionó Ron, al darse cuenta de los lugares que su mente navegaba y cuan inapropiado sus pensamientos eran. **_¡PARA!_** Se dijo y regañó a si mismo, forzando sus ojos ir hacia arriba y hacia la cara de Hermione. _Ahora no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas. _

-¿Has venido a ayudarme a bajar las escaleras otra vez?- preguntó Hermione cuando los ojos de Ron se encontraron con los de ella.

-No- replicó Ron mientras sentía su cara tomar un color rojizo. _Piensa en qué decir, idiota-. _Considero que lo puedes hacer por ti misma- añadió cuando su madre apareció en la puerta del cuarto y detrás de las muchachas con un vestido de Ginny en sus manos. Se lo dio a Hermione, quien lo tomó y se lo puso disimuladamente-. ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Ron al verla apretar la bata cerrada.

-Como si hubiera sido atropellada por el Knight Bus- replicó Hermione-. Y cortada en cinco pedacitos.

-Tengo miedo de que será peor en la mañana- dijo la Sra. Weasley, dándole a Hermione una palmadita tranquilizadora en la espalda.

-¿No puedes…- comenzó a preguntarle a su madre Ron, pero paró al verla negar con su cabeza.

-No hay encanto para aliviar los efectos de la maldición del Cruciatus. Eso es una de las razones por la que es tan popular con los…- la Sra. Weasley vaciló al darse cuenta de que Ginny estaba ahí.

Fred y George se habían alistado en la orden al irse de Hogwarts, a pesar de las protestas de su madre. Ron, era muy joven para alistarse _oficialmente, _pero la Sra. Weasley sabía que eso no importaba. Él había visto y experimentado lo inimaginable. No, ella no podía proteger a Ron de las crueles realidades de la guerra. Se había convencido de ello esta tarde cuando lo revivió y se dio cuenta de que Hermione había desaparecido. Pero ¿Ginny? Ella aún podía salvar a Ginny de las atrocidades de la guerra. Aún podía darle refugio…Pero si la Sra. Weasley hubiera sido honesta con ella misma, admitiría que Ginny ya no era inocente o ingenua. Ella también había vivido demasiado…Toda la experiencia traumática con lo del diario de Tom Riddle durante su primer año. Y sólo unas semanas detrás se encontraba en el Departamento de Misterios con Harry, Ron y Hermione. La Sra. Weasley sintió un escalofrío de tan sólo pensar en su pequeña niña _luchando _en contra de los seguidores de Tú-Sabes-Quién. _Cómo salieron vivos de ahí está más allá de mi entendimiento_, contempló la Sra. Weasley. Sintió un escalofrío nuevamente nada más de pensar en ello. _No, Ginny es muy joven aún para esto. _

-Ginny, querida ¿por qué no vas y hallas a Fred y a George y les preguntas si necesitan ayuda con el cuarto de Ron?

Ginny miró a su madre-. En otras palabras ¡piérdete!- respondió ella.

Hermione notó como la boca de la Sra. Weasley se estrechó y sus ojos cálidos cogieron fuego. Fue una mirada que Hermione conocía _muy _bien. Era la misma expresión que cruzaba el rostro de Ron cada vez que ella peleaba con él. Era su mirada de advertencia. Cuando Ron la miraba así, sabía lo que significaba, _no te metas en líos conmigo, Hermione. No estoy en la disposición para ello, _alto y claro. Hermione no se asombró al ver de quién lo había aprendido. Sólo que la Sra. Weasley, sin duda alguna, lo hacía mucho mejor que él, porque Ginny sacó su lengua y salió. Cuando Ron le daba esa mirada, Hermione se sentía retada y nunca intimidada. Hermione se tapó la boca para esconder la sonrisa al ver a Ginny irse, maldiciendo a su madre en el camino. Sus ojos revolotearon a los de Ron para ver como él había reaccionado a "la mirada" que había heredado de su madre. De alguna manera sabía que Ron no se hubiera dado por vencido tan fácilmente.

_Esto __será interesante, _pensó ella al observar a la Sra. Weasley virarse y enfrentar a su hijo. Como lo esperaba, Ron se mantuvo firme. Es verdad que se estremeció un poco, pero su miedo no fue muy notable. Si ella no lo conociera tan bien, Hermione probablemente no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero sus pies se quedaron pegados al suelo y Ron se estabilizó para enfrentar la batalla que él sabría vendría en unos momentos…

-¿Bien?- dijo la Sra. Weasley, su ceño fruncido diseminándose-. Vengan, entonces-, les indicó ella hacia el pasillo-. Los otros están esperando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron sin poder creerlo, mirando a su madre sospechosamente-. ¿Eso es?. ¿No argumentos?. ¿Cuál es el inconveniente?

Ignorando a su hijo, la Sra. Weasley colocó una mano en la espalda de Hermione y empezó a guiarla hacia la escalera. Al comenzar a descender, Hermione miró sobre su hombre y vio que Ron los estaba siguiendo cercanamente, estudiando a su madre con recelo. Al acercarse a la puerta de la cocina los pies de Hermione no daban más. Tuvo que pararse en el pasillo que daba a la cocina. Hermione se paró mirando a la puerta con los nervios de punta y sintió a Ron venir por detrás. Cerró sus ojos al sentir la calentura de su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia él. Casi instantáneamente, la mano de Ron vino sobre su hombro, ofreciéndole fuerza y dejándole saber que no estaba sola.

-¿Me…me podría dar unos minutos a solas con Ron antes…antes…- tartamudeó Hermione.

-Claro- dijo la Sra. Weasley, mirando tristemente a la muchacha y procediendo hacia la puerta de la cocina sola. -Nosotros estaremos adentro- añadió ella-. Cuando tú estés lista.

_Maldigo a esos bastard__os por hacerle esto, _pensó él al sentir la humedad de las lágrimas de Hermione penetrar su camisa. Al ver su furia aumentar dentro de sí mismo, Ron notó que iba desapareciendo para ser reemplazada por un sentimiento de dolor mucho más fuerte. _La furia es mejor, _pensó él. _Es más fácil lidiar con ella, pero…esto no es acerca de lo que es más fácil para mí. Esto se trata de lo que Hermione necesita. Así que presta atención, Weasley, porque la última cosa que ella necesita es que te rompas la manilla. _

-Todo estará bien- Ron le murmuró a Hermione al acariciarla suavemente.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y sintió a Ron moverse. Abriendo sus ojos, Ron vio que ella lo estaba mirando.

-Ron, yo sé lo que esto te hizo- comenzó Hermione. Paró por un segundo cuando notó que sus ojos estaban mirando el suelo y entonces continuó-, nada de esto fue tu culpa- le aseguró ella.

Incapaz de verle a los ojos, Ron continuó mirando el piso mientras el sentimiento de culpa lo comía.

-¿Tú sabes eso, verdad?- preguntó Hermione.

Un silencio perpetuo fue su respuesta.

-¿Ron?

Él sintió como las manos de ella se movieron de su espalda. Ella tomó unos pasos hacia atrás, forzándolo a quitar los de él sobre ella. Entonces, para su asombro, Ron sintió como las manos delicadas de Hermione tomaron las suyas.

-Ron, por favor, mírame- suplicó Hermione.

Sin querer, alzó sus ojos a los penetrantes de Hermione.

-Nada de lo que pasó ha sido tu culpa- indicó ella nuevamente-. Fue mi culpa.

-Si no hubiera peleado…- comenzó Ron.

-No fue tu culpa- interrumpió Hermione.

-No hubieras corrido- continuó Ron.

-No tuvo nada que ver con mi corrida- indicó Hermione-. Fueron esas entradas para Quidditch. Fue una trampa. Estaban tratando de sacar a Harry de la casa de los Dursleys. Ellos querían llevarnos a los tres al juego. Al yo romperlos, tuvieron que cambiar de planes. Fueron detrás de _nosotros_ y fue _mi _culpa. No había nada que pudieras haber hecho para prevenir lo que sucedió.

-Yo te hubiera protegido- replicó Ron, la culpa evidente en su voz.

-Eso era lo que _yo _estaba haciendo- declaró Hermione-. ¿Por qué crees que agarré el traslador? Lo hice para protegerte a _ti_. Era muy tarde para mí. Yo ya había sido atrapada. Ron, tú no me hubieras podido salvar. Pero yo te podía salvar a _ti. _Fue mi elección. Sabía lo me iba a pasar, pero no me importaba. Todo lo que importaba era que estuvieras a salvo. Lo que hice lo hice de buena gana. Y lo volvería a hacer.

Hermione se asustó al ver los ojos de Ron rebozar con lágrimas que no caían.

-¡No, Hermione!- dijo apasionadamente.

-¿Está bien que tú me protejas, pero yo no estoy permitida a protegerte?- preguntó ella.

-¡NO!- indicó Ron fuertemente.

-Algo de doble estándar en eso ¿no crees?

-No me importa- replicó Ron testarudamente. Pero en algún nivel se había dado cuenta de cuán irrazonable estaba siendo, porque aún en el pasillo oscuro, ella vio como su cara se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se dirigieron al piso.

-Pero a mí si me importa- indicó Hermione irritada. No queriendo haberlo dicho tan severamente, extendió su mano y tocó la cara de Ron tiernamente. El instante en que sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, Ron vio su dolor reflejado en su mirada-. No pudiera resistir si algo te pasara- dijo ella seriamente-. **_No _**me sentaré a ver como te matas. No si lo puedo prevenir. Me preocupo mucho por ti. No me preguntes que haga eso, porque no lo haré. No puedo. Yo sé que entiendes lo que te digo. No te gustará, pero **lo **entiendes.

Antes de que Ron pudiera replicar, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y oyeron como la Sra. Weasley tosió fuertemente.

-Sólo un minuto- dijo Ron, mirando a su padre asentir con la cabeza y volver a la cocina. Cuando la vista de Ron volvió a colocarse en la de Hermione, notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados. La miró tomar varios alientos y tratar de calmar su corazón. _Está aterrorizada, _pensó él al abrazarla con sus brazos nuevamente.

-No fue nada agradable, Ron…quizás tú…deberías esperar…

-Tú tuviste que pasar por ello sola, una vez- indicó él-. Me maldeciré a mí mismo si te dejo hacerlo de nuevo, totalmente sola.

Hermione retrocedió y observó los ojos azules y resueltos. _¿Hay alguna duda por la cual lo amo tanto?, _pensó ella y sonrió consigo misma-. ¿Estás listo?- preguntó con una voz temblorosa.

-¿Lo estás tú?- replicó Ron, tomando su mano en la de él

-Creo que debo estarlo ¿no?- replicó Hermione, dirigiéndolo a puerta de la cocina-. Terminemos con ésto.

_**En el próximo capítulo se enterarán de lo que le pasó a Hermione al ser secuestrada...**_


	8. Capítulo 8: Decisiones

**Capítulo 8**

_**Decisiones y determinaciones...**_

-------------------------------o0o--------------------------------

Al alcanzar la puerta de la cocina, Hermione se frisó. Ron sintió como su mano abandonó la suya y se colocó en el picaporte. Esperó pacientemente a que ella controlara su respiración, pero no giró el picaporte. Sus ojos se dirigieron a sus manos y él se dio cuenta que estaban temblando. Sin pensar, Ron cubrió sus manos con las de ella.

-Todo saldrá bien- suspiró Ron en su oído al inclinarse hacia ella. Con sus manos sobre las de ella, viró el picaporte y sujetó la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Hermione tomó unos paso indecisos hacia delante y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la cocina. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los Weasleys, quienes estaban sentados al lado de la mesa de la cocina. Molly parecía que había estado llorando por sus ojos rojizos.

Hermione notó que Arthur estaba sentado detrás de su esposa, con una mano sobre su hombro, y su mano libre sobre la mano de Molly, de la misma manera que Ron la tenía sobre la de ella hace un momento. Bill estaba sentado en el otro lado de su madre. Parecía cansado. Y…había algo más. Algo en sus ojos cuando la miraron. Algo que él nunca había dirigido hacia ella, pero que había sido dirigido hacia Harry en muchas ocasiones. _Piedad_, pensó ella, arrugando su nariz en disgusto. _No quiero que sientas compasión por mí, _su mente gritó. _Sólo lo hará peor. _

Incapaz de aguantar el dolor en sus ojos por más tiempo, Hermione miró a Moody 'Ojoloco' y a Remus Lupin, quienes estaban sentados directamente enfrente de ellos. _No tú también, _pensó Hermione al ver la expresión dolorida en la cara de Lupin. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los de Moody, y se sintió aliviada al ver que él la miró sin estremecerse con piedad. Su cara firme, como si hubiera sido esculpida de una piedra. Su expresión revelaba nada de lo que pasaba por su mente y ella lo prefería de esa manera.

_¿Cómo Harry puede aguantar ésto?_ se preguntó a sí misma. Entonces, de repente, de dio cuenta de algo. Se sentía culpable de la ofensa atroz. Ella lo había mirado de _esa _manera. Se había sentido mal por él. Quería estar con él en esos momentos. Había querido confortarlo después de la muerte de Sirius. Lo había forzado a hablar de ello, pensando que lo haría sentir mejor, sólo que…Ron la había parado. _Él sabía, _pensó Hermione. _Yo no comprendía, pero Ron sí. Él sabía que sólo lo haría sentir peor. Yo no lo regañé por eso¿o no? _Ella tomó un momento para pensar acerca de ello. _¡OH NO! _gruñó silenciosamente. _Odio cuando él tiene la razón. Ahora tendré que disculparme. _

Hermione fue arrastrada de sus pensamientos silenciosos por el sonido de algo sobre la mesa y enfrente de ella. Miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que el profesor Dumbledore estaba parado al lado del objeto. De dónde había venido, ella no estaba segura. No lo había notado en el cuarto hasta ahora.

-Por favor, siéntese Srta. Granger- dijo Dumbledore, al mover una silla para que ella se sentara.

Sus ojos cambiaron de dirección hacia la silla, pero no se movió hacia ella. No era una decisión consciente ignorarlo, de hecho, ella no podía caminar.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando hasta que alguien le agarró las manos y las calmó. Cogida por sorpresa, se fue a virar para ver quién había sido cuando la respuesta le vino a la mente. _Es Ron, claro está, _se dijo a si misma. _Él siempre sabe lo que necesito. Aún antes de yo saberlo. _

Sintiéndose más relajada por su cercanía, Hermione miró a Dumbledore nuevamente.

-Me arrepiento que esto sea necesario- dijo Dumbledore con compasión-. Sé que desearía olvidar las últimas horas de su mente, pero temo que necesito saber exactamente qué sucedió hoy.

Aún incapaz de hablar, Hermione consintió con su cabeza. Había un aire paciente acerca de él. Hermione sabía que la dejaría ir a su propia velocidad. Miró hacia la silla nuevamente pero no se sentó. Tenía la sensación de tener más control si se quedaba de pie. Dumbledore parecía entender y no le pidió que se sentara de nuevo. Algo sobre la mesa le llamó la atención. Algo…brillante. Inmediatamente, sus ojos buscaron la fuente de luz y su asombro fue grande al ver que el objeto era un recipiente llano y profundo, a la vez hecho de piedra.

-¿Estoy correcto al sumir que sabes lo que esto es?- preguntó Dumbledore, moviendo los contenidos del objeto con su varita mágica.

-S-si- replicó Hermione-. Es…un Pensadero.

-¿Y sabes cómo funciona?- presionó él.

-Sí- replicó silenciosamente.

-Wow- dijo Ron detrás de ella tomando una mirada más de cerca a los contenidos que brillaban dentro de la vasija sobre la mesa-. ¿Profesor, son esos sus pensamientos?- le preguntó a Dumbledore.

-Memorias, Sr. Weasley- le corrigió Dumbledore a Ron con una sonrisa-. Y sí, lo son-. Los ojos penetrantes de Dumbledore estudiaron a Ron por un momento y entonces le señaló a que se acercara-. Ven, te mostraré.

Ron miró a Hermione por un instante, pero su curiosidad obtuvo lo mejor de él. Sin molestarse a soltarle la mano, Ron se acercó a la mesa, llevándola consigo. Los dos miraron como Dumbledore colocó la punta de su varita en su templo y después la removió, retirando una sustancia brillante consigo. El hilo plateado se adelgazó aún más cuando la varita de Dumbledore se alejó y finalmente rompió su conexión completamente y cayó en el pensador.

-¿Eso no duele, verdad?- preguntó Ron al dejar la mano de Hermione e inconscientemente estirar su brazo para tocar las cicatrices recientes que había adquirido en su brazo. Aunque habían sido curadas, y estaban desvaneciendo lentamente, él obviamente no se había olvidado de cómo las había obtenido.

-No, de ningún modo- replicó Dumbledore-. Es bastante seguro-, le aseguró a Ron, señalándole hacia el pensador-. Vaya. Mire adentro.

Ron miró adentro de la vasija de piedra y se sorprendió al ver que los contenidos plateados se habían desvanecidos, siendo reemplazados por una imagen. Inclinándose para ver mejor, Ron se dio cuenta que estaba mirando un tipo de cuarto. Un cuarto lleno de magos, usando batas idénticas. Había una silla en el medio de la habitación cubierta en cadenas. Había alguien sentado en la silla. Sentado en la punta, como si no quisiera sentarse en ella. La habitación estaba iluminada con unas pocas antorchas, las cuales dificultaban el poder distinguir a la persona en la silla.

-Eso es el Wizengamot- dijo Ron, estudiando a los magos sentados en los bancos que sobresalían sobre la silla de madera en el medio-. ¿No es eso uno de los casos que Harry vio…- comenzó Ron-. ¡DEMONIOS!-. Se inclinó aún más-. Hermione, mira. Ese es Funge en el medio y mira quien está sentado a su lado, es…

-Umbridge- terminó ella con un tono lleno de disgusto-. Ron-, dijo Hermione mientras su cara se arrugó en repulsión-. Mira quien está al frente, ahí al final, no es ese…

-¡Percy!- mencionó Ron como si la palabra tuviera veneno.

-Este…este es el juicio de Harry- dijo Hermione, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Quisieran verlo desde adentro?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-No- dijo Hermione, quitando su mirada del pensador y parándose erecta-. Creo que hemos visto suficiente.

Ron miró al pensador intrigado por un segundo más y después se paró erecto también.

-Sr. Weasley¿quisiera mirar más de cerca?- preguntó Dumbledore con un brillo en sus ojos. Aparentemente, el hecho que Hermione había respondido por ambos no fue notado.

Ron miró a Hermione rápidamente antes de responder-. No…er…gracias, pero considero saber lo que pasará.

-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore, tocando la imagen con la punta de su varita.

El momento que hizo eso, la habitación se disolvió y la sustancia plateada y blanca tomó su lugar nuevamente en la vasija.

-Usted me va a hacer lo mismo¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione, al mirar los ojos penetrantes de Dumbledore.

-Sí- replicó él, con su voz calmada y sorprendentemente confortante.

-¿Recordaré todo lo que me pasó después de haber tomado la memoria mía?- preguntó ella.

-Sí y no- replicó Dumbledore-. Recordarás que fuiste tomada. Al igual que las emociones que sentiste, como el miedo. Pero no recordarás los detalles de lo que pasó.

-¿Cómo en un sueño?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí, eso es precisamente a lo que se parece- explicó Dumbledore-. Es como si te hubieras levantado de un sueño. Vagamente recuerdas lo sucedido y como te sentiste, pero en unos momentos, los detalles se pierden y pronto los olvidas.

-Yo no quiero olvidar- indicó Hermione, tomando a todos en la cocina fuera de guardia. Todos, excepto Dumbledore, eso es. Él la estudió cuidadosamente. Sus ojos azules mirándola intensamente parecían perforar dentro de su alma, haciéndola mover incómodamente, pero ella no bajó su mirada. Fue Dumbledore el que rompió la conexión, con una sonrisa.

-Sospechaba que lo desearía de esa manera- admitió Dumbledore-. Si eso es lo que realmente deseas, te retornaré la memoria cuando acabemos- le aseguró a ella.

Hermione pareció hallar eso aceptable y consintió con la cabeza silenciosamente.

-¿Srta. Granger?- preguntó el profesor Dumbledore-, usted no ha recibido, por casualidad, alguna lección de Occlumency de Harry¿o si?

-No, señor- replicó Hermione, claramente no esperando pregunta tan peculiar-. ¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad solamente. Estuvo al tanto de mi presencia ahora mismo¿o no?

-¿Usted quiere decir si lo podía _sentir_?- preguntó Hermione-. No, no exactamente.

-Y aún así ha dividido su mente- dijo Dumbledore, mirándola con apreciación.

-¿Qué, repita?- dijo Ron-. ¿Ella hizo qué?

-Dividió sus pensamientos- explicó Dumbledore-. En esencia, significa que en vez de expulsarme de su mente, ella simplemente puso una barrera alrededor de sus pensamientos y memorias que no quisiera compartir. Eso es equivalente a una pared de ladrillo mental. Sólo que en este caso, la pared estaba reforzada por voluntad total. Usted es una joven, mujer…muy testaruda- dijo Dumbledore al mirar a Hermione una vez más.

-Usted no tiene la menor idea- se rió Ron.

-Hubiera tomado un esfuerzo considerable el romper esas barreras- continuó Dumbledore-. Estoy curioso. ¿Hizo eso a propósito, o fue puro instinto?

-Ambos- replicó Hermione-. Sabía que estaba en mi cabeza, aunque no pudiera sentirlo. Y no quería que viera ciertas cosas, así que… bien, no sé cómo explicarlo, la verdad. De cierto modo, los empujé a un lado y los obstruí. Figuré que si yo no los podía ver, entonces usted tampoco.

-¿Has hecho esto antes?

-Seguro, lo hago todo el tiempo…- parando en la mitad de su oración, Hermione se frisó. -Er…eso es…

-¿Con quién?- presionó Dumbledore.

-Bueno…con…el profesor Snape- admitió ella.

-Imbécil-, Hermione le escuchó a Ron murmurar.

-Comprendo- se rió Dumbledore-. Él debe encontrar eso…entretenido. Lo que quise decir era si lo había hecho hoy, cuando los Mortífagos la cuestionaron.

-S-si, creo- dijo Hermione, pensando-. Sí, definitivamente, habían cosas que no quería que vieran.

-¿Pudieron romper tus barreras?

-No…no sé. No estoy segura si alguno de ellos estaba tratando de entrar en mi mente.

-Hubieras sido capaz de notar la diferencia- le aseguró Dumbledore-. Si ellos hubieran intentado traspasar tus barreras, eso es. Como he dicho, eres muy…determinada. Aunque no habías tenido ningún entrenamiento, sospeché que tomaría gran esfuerzo mental para ver algo que intencionadamente estabas protegiendo de ellos. Hubiera sido…doloroso.

-No, ellos no hicieron eso. Sin embargo usaron algunos imperdonables.

-¿La maldición del cruciatus?- preguntó Dumbledore tristemente.

-S-sí- dijo Hermione, tratando fuertemente de no mirar las caras tensas de los adultos sentados alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Ya habías dividido tu mente, en esa ocasión?- cuestionó Dumbledore.

- Eso creo.

-¿Por qué eso importa?- preguntó Ron mientras su cara se volvía pálida-. ¡Malditos bastardos!

-¡RON!- dijo Hermione, tocándolo con su codo.

-Ellos no querían romper ningunas barreras, sólo hacerte daño- dijo Ron echando humo.

-Sí- dijo Dumbledore, concordando con él-. Pero la maldición del Cruciatus está dirigida no sólo para infligir dolor. Está diseñada para romper el espíritu de sus víctimas. En casos extremos, romper sus mentes-. Le explicó Dumbledore a Ron.

_Como lo que le pasó a los padres de Neville, _pensó Ron. La imagen mental de Hermione encerrada en St. Mungo con Lockhart y los Longbottoms fue más de lo que él podía soportar, así que forzó la imagen fuera de su cabeza.

-Dividir tu mente es una manera efectiva de soportar tal tortura. Si uno puede separar el centro de uno mismo y encerrarlo lejos, hace más fácil perdurar la degradación de ser torturado. También hace posible engañar a tus atacantes. Hecho adecuadamente, ellos pueden creer erróneamente que han roto y aplastado la voluntad de pelearlos. Pensarían que has sido derrotado, cuando en realidad, has estado ganando tiempo, esperando la oportunidad apropiada para desatar tu propio centro y resistirlos-, explicó Dumbledore.

-¿Tú hiciste todo eso?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione, mirándola con admiración.

-No- replicó ella, ruborizando debajo de su intenso escrutinio.

-Pero¿dividiste tu mente?- preguntó Moody 'Ojoloco.'

Hermione saltó al escuchar su voz áspera, habiendo olvidado que estaba ahí.

-Veamos ¿podemos?- dijo Dumbledore, aguantando su mano enfrente de él y mirando a Hermione-. Si usted está lista, Srta. Granger, extraeré una memoria de usted.

-Espere- lloró Hermione, tomando unos pasos hacia detrás y tropezando con Ron que estaba parado detrás de ella-. Exactamente¿qué tanto va a tomar?- cuestionó ella-. Yo…yo…no quiero…um, bueno, es que…es que dije algunas cosas hoy temprano de las que no estoy orgullosa, y son…privadas, y de verdad que no quiero que _todos_- miró al grupo de adultos sentados alrededor la mesa-, las escuchen.

-¿Se está refiriendo a la pelea con el Sr. Weasley esta tarde?- Inquirió Dumbledore.

-S-sí- admitió Hermione mirando sus pies, claramente avergonzada por la situación.

-No hay necesidad de ir tan lejos- le aseguró Dumbledore-. Escogeremos después de eso¿si? Piensa en el momento en que tocaste el portador- dijo Dumbledore-. El momento en que lo tocaste y todo lo que pasó inmediatamente después de eso. Vedlo. Escúchalo. Siéntelo. Concéntrate en esa memoria- instruyó Dumbledore-. ¿Puedes verlo en tu mente?- le preguntó-. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Al mirarla, Ron notó que Hermione había cerrado sus ojos y había comenzado a temblar. Estaba a punto de tocarla, cuando Dumbledore lo paró con un silencioso sacudido de cabeza. Mirándola temeroso, Ron tomó unos pasos hacia atrás y esperó.

-¿Puede verlo, Srta. Granger?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Si- dijo ella, su voz un poco más que un suspiro.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Dumbledore, mientras se acercaba a ella silenciosamente, y apuntaba su varita a su cabeza.

-En…en una…una…celda- replicó Hermione-. Una celda…en un cuarto oscuro. Está en un sótano o un calabozo. La única salida es una escalera desvencijada. Hay una puerta al final de la escalera, pero no puedo ver lo que está detrás. Está frío y borroso, y huele a moho…y a algo más; algo que no puedo descifrar.

-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore, colocando la punta de su varita en el templo de Hermione y extrayendo un hilo de memoria de su mente. Al romperse la conexión y caer el hilo en el pensador, los contenidos de la vasija se movieron incesantes, circulando locamente cuando una imagen comenzó a formarse.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo. Halló la experiencia un poco desconcertante. Primero, no reconoció el cuarto de piedra oscuro. Pero entonces, al estudiarlo, empezó a sentir un sensación extraña a deja vu. Era como si las imágenes se estuvieran formando en su mente por un segundo o dos antes de que aparecieran en el pensador. Una antorcha daba una luz débil. Lo vio en su mente un instante antes de verlo aparecer en la imagen delante de ella. La gran jaula en el medio de la habitación. Eso también había parecido vagamente familiar.

Quitando sus ojos de la barras de hierro de la celda, Hermione miró a Dumbledore- ¿Y ahora?-preguntó.

-Ahora miramos- replicó Dumbledore.

-¿Todos ustedes?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si prefieres, lo observaré yo solo- dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose hacia delante para poner su cabeza dentro del Pensador.

-No, ellos deberían verlo- dijo Hermione mirando al grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de la mesa-. Ron también- dijo ella mirando los ojos de Dumbledore-. Quiero que él lo vea. **Necesita **verlo.

La Sra. Weasley comenzó a oponerse, pero se detuvo a sí misma. No había forma de proteger a Ron de esto. Hermione le diría después. Mejor que lo viera de primera mano. Con algo de suerte, sacaría algo de sus impulsos imprudentes que tantas veces lo habían guiado a peligros que lo pudieran haber matado.

Dumbledore miró a los Weasleys. Cuando Molly asintió con la cabeza, él se tornó al Pensadero y puso su cabeza dentro.

-No hay manera de que todos podamos poner nuestras cabezas dentro de esa cosa- dijo Ron al mirar a los otros levantarse de sus asientos y acercarse al pensador.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es _tocarlo _mientras él está mirando adentro- murmuró Hermione al mover sus ojos-. Honestamente, Ron¿no escuchaste a Harry cuando explicó cómo funcionaba?

-Claro que lo escuché. Pero él nunca dijo eso.

-Sí lo hizo.

-No, no lo hizo.

-Sí que lo hizo- insistió ella-. Él nos dijo que el profesor Dumbledore y Snape **ambos** habían entrado a la memoria al tocar su brazo.

-No, ellos entraron _antes _de que ellos lo sacaran. ¿no?

-Ustedes dos son peores que mamá y papá- se rió Bill al tocar a Dumbledore-. Deben volver loco a Harry.

-Claro que no- protestó Ron.

-De hecho, él ha dicho que…

-¡Hermione! Ahora no es momento oportuno- interrumpió Ron.

-Oh, tienes razón- admitió ella-. Ven, todos ya están mirando. Sólo tócalo- dijo ella al tocar el hombro de Dumbledore.

_**En el próximo capítulo descubrirán por lo que pasó Hermione.**_


	9. Capítulo 9: Adentro del pensadero

**Capítulo 9**

_**Adentro del pensadero… **_

-----------------------o0o-----------------------

Apenas estrechó su mano y tocó a Dumbledore, la cocina pareció tambalearse. Sin aviso alguno, sintió como si fuera empujado y de repente se estuviera cayendo al vacío. Pero, rápidamente, se halló parado en el medio de una habitación oscura que había visto en el Pensadero. Los demás estaban parados alrededor, mirando a la Hermione tirada en el suelo con un hombre agachado a su lado.

Con una mirada llena de repugnancia, Ron miró a Colagusano. _Todo esto es tu culpa_, pensó. _Si tan sólo hubiera dejado que Sirius lo matara_…Sus ojos se cubrieron de rabia al mirar a Pettigrew mover a Hermione del piso y meterla dentro de la celda en el centro de la habitación. Entonces, él cerró la puerta y la aseguró con su varita.

-Colloportus.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Ron le escuchó decir a Hermione, mientras se paraba. Claramente que estaba temerosa. Todos los que estaban mirando la memoria podían verla temblar mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-. Él te amaba. ¿Cómo pudiste enviarle los Mortífagos así como así?

Ignorando su pregunta, ellos miraron a Colagusano entrar una de sus manos por las barras de la celda, y con su palma hacia arriba demandó -Tu varita.

-Yo…yo no la tengo- murmuró Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Colagusano le dio una mirada incrédula y apuntó su varita a su pecho.

Todos miraron silenciosamente cómo Hermione tomó un paso para atrás, tocando las barreras de hierro de la celda.

-Tu varita- insistió Colagusano.

-Es verano- le escucharon replicar a Hermione-, y yo soy menor de edad. No la puedo usar. ¿Por qué la tendría?

-La última oportunidad- le previno Colagusano, moviendo su varita de manera amenazante.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- gritó Ron, incapaz de controlar su rabia. Estaba considerando si era posible o no atacar una memoria, cuando escuchó a su madre llamarle la atención. Sus ojos concentrados en los de Pettigrew, Ron no la vio avanzar hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Todos miraron a Colagusano murmurar un encantamiento-. Accio varita.

Nada pasó.

-Suficiente- dijo la Sra. Weasley, agarrando a Ron por el collar y moviéndolo fuera del grupo-. Esto es duro de mirar para todos- murmuró ella, su genio disipándose-, pero es importante que Dumbledore vea y escuche todo. Se va a poner peor, antes de que termine, así que si no observas silenciosamente, como el resto de nosotros, te puedes ir para la cocina ahora mismo.

-Lo siento, madre- dijo Ron, mirando sus pies.

-Honestamente, Ron, no ganas nada con gritarle a una memoria. Él no te puede escuchar de todas maneras- dijo ella, virándose alrededor y regresando al grupo.

-¡ACCIO VARITA!- gritó Colagusano nuevamente.

Pero nada sucedió.

-Te lo dije- le escucharon decir a Hermione.

-¿Cómo llegaste al Callejón Diagon?- demandó Colagusano.

-Polvo Floo.

-¿Desde dónde?

-¡VETE AL DIABLO BASTARDO! gritó Hermione.

Ron alzó sus cejas y miró a Hermione que estaba parada a su lado, mirando el transcurso de la escena como todos los demás. Aunque ella rehusara mirarlo, notó como sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas en segundos. Aparentemente, ser cogida diciendo malas palabras por Ron entre todas las personas era algo vergonzoso.

-Ya veo que el encantador Sr. Weasley ha tenido una influencia negativa en ti- se rió Colagusano.

El sonido de su nombre, al ser pronunciado, atrajo la atención de Ron, el cual desvió su mirada de la de Hermione hacia la memoria.

-¡**LO DEJAS FUERA DE ESTO**!- Ron miró a Hermione gritar.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara puntiaguda de Colagusano-. ¿Te importa lo que le pase a él?

-Claro que me importa- replicó Hermione-. Es mi amigo.

-¿Haría alguna diferencia si te dijera que al Señor Tenebroso no le interesa él?- indicó Colagusano-. ¿O a ti? Ustedes son ambos los medios necesarios para un final. ¿Qué tal si te prometiera que nada le ocurriría si…

-¿Cómo Voldemort te prometió que no mataría a Lily?- replicó Hermione fríamente, aborrecida por el hombre enfrente de ella como si fuera un bolso de basura que había pisado.

Ron sonrió involuntariamente al mirar como Colagusano se encogió y tomó un paso hacia detrás, lejos de la celda-. ¿Qué? Como te atreves…a decir su…

Lupin miró a Hermione con admiración por un momento y después avanzó hacia Pettigrew. Caminó hacia su antiguo amigo y estudió su reacción cuidadosamente mientras la memoria continuaba.

-Eso fue lo que te prometió. ¿verdad?- le escucharon preguntar a Hermione-. ¿Por qué otra cosa te hubiera ofrecido dejarla ir? Ella era un muggle. Un blanco primordial. Él la hubiera matado sin pensarlo, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué razón?

Lupin frunció sus cejas al mirar a Colagusano observar a Hermione silenciosamente.

-Creo que fue porque tú estabas enamorada de ella- le escucharon declarar a Hermione-. De una forma u otra, te las arreglaste para ser el Guardián secreto de Potter como parte de…de un plan enfermo para hacerla tuya. Trataste de comprársela a Voldemort con la sangre de su esposo e hijo y dejaste que la culpa cayera sobre los hombros de Sirius para que tú fueras el que la confortara. ¡**ME DAS ASCO! SI CREES POR UN MOMENTO QUE VENDERÍA A HARRY PARA SALVAR A RON O A MI MISMA**…

Colagusano se encogió al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort por segunda vez, pero parecía aguantarse la lengua-. Cambiarás de parecer- dijo viciosamente al virarse y agarrar la única antorcha que iluminaba la habitación, y procedió a subir las escaleras con la misma-. El Señor Tenebroso puede ser **MUY **persuasivo.

-Él te matará, sabes- dijo Hermione.

Colagusano se paralizó en frente de la puerta. Se viró y miró la celda-. Tú eres la que arruinó su plan- replicó. Lo había dicho para asustarla, Ron se dio cuenta de ello, pero sonó como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a si mismo que Hermione tomaría la culpa en vez de él.

-No Voldemort- indicó Hermione-. Ron.

Colagusano se rió de ella-. Si, al parecer él es el 'Sirius' del pequeño trío. ¿no es cierto? Igual de temperamental. Igual de ciego. Tan ferozmente leal que nunca te perdonaría un desengaño-. Si- paró a considerar lo que iba a decir-. Weasley es, definitivamente, el tipo que sostiene rencores y planea venganza-. Colagusano encogió sus hombros, evidentemente despreocupado-. Creo que tendré que cogerlo a él primero, ¿no?- dijo al virarse y salir del cuarto, dejando sola a Hermione en la oscuridad.

Al cerrarse la puerta, escucharon a Hermione llorar. Incapaz de verla, ahora que la antorcha estaba ausente, estuvieron forzados a pararse en la oscuridad y escucharla sollozar.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?- murmuró Ron al tocar a la Hermione real parada a su lado.

-Si- murmuró ella, inclinándose en contra de él al sentir sus manos alrededor de su hombro-. Sólo que esto es…extraño- dijo ella, escuchándose a si misma llorar en la oscuridad.

-¿Lo recuerdas todo?- preguntó Ron suavemente.

-Pedazos y pedacitos- replicó-. Ellos me dejaron aquí por horas- dijo silenciosamente-. Probablemente pensaron que así me podían romper…encerrada sola, en la oscuridad, con nada que hacer excepto imaginar cómo iba a morir.

Hermione sintió a Ron apretarla y darle un abrazo.

-Pero estaban equivocados- dijo Hermione-. Morir es la parte fácil. Son aquellos que dejamos atrás con las secuelas los que tienen la parte más dura, los que sufren. Pensaba en ti y en Harry; lo que mi muerte les causaría.

Aunque no la pudiera ver, Ron sabía que estaba llorando.

-Todo está bien- dijo, para asegurarle tanto a ella como a si mismo-. Escapaste de eso.

-Sí- lloriqueó Hermione-. Creo que lo hice.

-¿Podrías apurar esta cosa?- le preguntó Moody a Dumbledore impacientemente-. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar parado en una memoria oscura por el resto de la noche.

-¿Srta. Granger?- Hermione escuchó a Dumbledore preguntar.

-¿Si, señor?- replicó ella.

-¿Pudiera apresurar la memoria?

-Um…lo siento, profesor. No sé cómo. No puedo recordar lo que sucedió después de ésto- admitió Hermione.

-Sólo imagínate la puerta al final de las escaleras- le instruyó Dumbledore-. Vedla en tu mente y entonces imagínatela abierta.

-Trataré señor- replicó Hermione, cerrando sus ojos e imaginando la puerta. Pero mientras más claro lo veía, más segura estaba de no abrirla. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente y repentinamente, su respiración se había tornado difícil y pesada. Aunque Ron todavía tenía sus manos a su alrededor, ella comenzó a temblar. _NO, no quiero que esa puerta se abra_, pensó ella.

Inclinándose en el pecho de Ron, Hermione respiró profundamente-. Gracias- murmuró al cerrar sus ojos e imaginarse la puerta nuevamente, esta vez decidida a abrirla.

Escucharon el crujido de la puerta al abrirse antes de ver una luz en la escalera. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudieron delinear el perfil de la figura en la entrada cuando comenzó a descender las escaleras. Era imposible descifrar quién era hasta que se acercó a la celda y apuntó su varita a la cerradura.

-Alohomora- gritó Colagusano, abriendo la puerta y entrando a la celda.

Sin decir otra palabra, se agachó, agarró a Hermione, que estaba sentada en el piso, y la obligó a levantarse. Miraron en silencio como Colagusano empujó bruscamente a Hermione fuera de al celda, hacia la escalera. Sin anticiparlo, ella perdió su balance y se cayó al suelo con un gemido. Hermione apenas pudo impedir su caída con sus manos cuando Colagusano agarró su camisa por detrás y la paró de nuevo. Miraron como él apretó la punta de su varita dentro de su espalda empujándola hacia la escalera.

Ron observó a Pettigrew a través de sus ojos estrechados mientras el profesor Dumbledore tomó un paso hacia las escaleras y siguió a la pareja de cerca saliendo afuera. Sabiendo que tendría que esperar su turno, porque la escalera era muy estrecha para que todos subieran al mismo tiempo, Ron cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y esperó a que los adultos fueran primero.

Al entrar al estrecho pasillo, Ron se asombró al ver dos hombres encapuchados parados a los lados de la puerta de la que había salido. Moody 'Ojoloco' estaba parado frente de uno de ellos, ceñudo. _Debe estar tratando de descubrir quienes son_, pensó Ron al pasar por los Mortífagos y seguir al resto del grupo por el pasillo.

Moody los alcanzó en el momento que Colagusano puso a Hermione enfrente de una gran puerta de madera. Todos lo miraron abrir la puerta y empujarla bruscamente hacia adentro.

Ron escuchó la real Hermione respirar con dificultad a su lado y cuando la tocó, la sintió temblar. El instante en que sus ojos se movieron y se fijaron en la Hermione tirada en el suelo, comprendió el por qué. Ella estaba inmóvil en el lugar, sus ojos hinchados con terror al mirar a la enorme serpiente enfrente de ella. DEMONIOS, pensó Ron al mirar a la inmensa serpiente, enrollada alrededor de si misma y dispuesta a atacar.

Hermione no fue la única en reaccionar a la memoria. La Sra. Weasley tenía la boca abierta del asombro.

-¿Es ese…- comenzó a preguntar Molly con una voz temblorosa.

-Si- replicó el Sr. Weasley, con un temblor involuntario conmoviendo su cuerpo. Claramente, él no había esperado estar frente a frente con la serpiente que casi lo había matado el invierno pasado.

-Él…él estaba…en la serpiente- tartamudeó la Hermione real al agarrar el brazo de Ron, girarse y esconder su cara en su pecho-. Me estaba mirando a través de la serpiente. Me estaba mirando a través de la serpiente.

Incapaz de quitar sus ojos de la escena enfrente de él, Ron observó como la lengua de la serpiente salió de su 'boca' para saborear el medio que el aire que cubría a Hermione. Con su mirada fijada y paralizada por la serpiente, Ron miró a Dumbledore arrodillarse y colocar su cara a unas pulgadas de la de la serpiente para penetrar sus ojos malvados.

-Sí, está aquí- le escuchó Ron murmurar a Dumbledore antes de pararse nuevamente.

Suavemente, la serpiente comenzó a desenrollarse, y como si fuera algún tipo de comando, Colagusano avanzó hacia delante, agarró a Hermione bruscamente por el collar de su camisa, la paró y la empujó a una silla en el medio de la habitación-. Siéntate- demandó.

Tocando la silla, Hermione hizo lo que le dijo rápidamente. Se tiró en la silla, sus ojos ansiosos nunca dejaron los de la serpiente. Ron miró como ella agarró la silla para sostenerse, intentando parar el temblor de sus manos. Estaba tan preocupada con la serpiente que no se dio cuenta que la puerta se había abierto y una figura enmascarada había entrado al cuarto.

No fue hasta que la figura se paró al lado de Hermione, quitándose su capucha, que ella se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí. Respirando pesadamente, Hermione se viró y miró a…

-¡Bellatrix Lestrange!- gritó la Sra. Weasley en horror, mirando boquiabierta a la desquiciada mujer enfrente de Hermione.

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon al ver las ramificaciones de la situación. Esto no era cualquier Mortífago. Esta era uno de los más fanáticos seguidores de Tú-Sabes-Quien. Había sido enviada a Azkaban por torturar a los padres de Neville. Los había atormentado hasta volverlos locos y ahora…iba a torturar a Hermione. _La va a torturar, y tengo que verlo,_ gritó Ron en su mente. _No_, se dijo, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. _Ella ya lo hizo. Esa MALDITA BRUJA, ya lo hizo. No está pasando ahora. Se acabó. Ella se escapó. Está bien. Sólo cálmate. Te tienes que quedar calmado por Hermione._

-¿Dónde están localizadas las Oficinas de la Orden del Fénix?- Ron le escuchó preguntar a Lestrange con una voz fría y exigente. Parado detrás de Hermione, sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándola de una manera protectora, Ron se obligó a si mismo a mirar.

Temblando como nunca, todos observaron como la memoria de Hermione se viró y miró a la serpiente. Y no vio la maldición hasta sentirla…

-¡Crucio!- le escucharon gritar a Lestrange. Su cara se retorció en una sonrisa siniestra al mirar como Hermione se caía de la silla y se retorcía sobre el suelo en pura agonía. Sus gritos llenaban la habitación por un minuto antes de que la maldición fuera disipada.

-Esto es tan sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que soy capaz de hacerte- le echó en cara Lestrange mientras Hermione estaba tirada en piso tratando de respirar-. **Responderás** mis preguntas- dijo con fiereza, dándole pateadas a Hermione por el lado al demandar respuestas-. ¿Dónde está localizado?

-Yo…yo no sé…- dijo Hermione, sofocada y en adolorida-. No…no soy el guardián secreto.

-¿Quién es?- demandó Lestrange.

-D-dumbledore- gimió Hermione al tratar de levantarse del piso.

-Crucio.

Todos la miraron caer al suelo por segunda vez mientras olas de dolor, como las que nunca había recibido, rajaban su cuerpo. Mientras los gritos de Hermione resonaban en las paredes de la pequeña habitación, Lestrange cerró sus ojos, saboreando los gritos como si fueran su canción favorita.

Cuando terminó la maldición, Hermione quedó en el piso, sollozando.

-Mi amo está enfadado contigo- se río Lestrange-. Las semanas planeando los detalles han sido arruinadas por ti. ¿Cómo sabías que era una trampa?- preguntó, genuinamente curiosa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione al mirar a Lestrange, sus ojos llenos de miedo.

-¿Cómo supiste que las entradas eran una trampa?- gritó Lestrange golpeando brutalmente a Hermione en sus costillas por segunda vez.

-Yo…yo no sabía- jadeó Hermione, al doblarse por el dolor.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué te rehusaste a aceptarlos?- preguntó Lestrange, su voz fría pero calmada.

-No quería ir- replicó Hermione.

-¿Esperas que te crea que rehusaste a Víctor Krum sencilla y llanamente porque no querías ir a ver su partido?- preguntó Lestrange apuntando su varita hacia Hermione por la tercera vez-. Crucio.

Ron observó con asco, sus ojos quemándose con furia, mientras Lestrange caminó y se sentó en la silla que Hermione había ocupado unos momentos antes. Esperó que pasaran unos segundos más y quitó la maldición sobre Hermione.

-Responde mi pregunta con sinceridad- le dijo a Hermione-. ¿Por qué rehusaste las entradas?

-Yo…yo no…quería… que se hiciera ilusiones- jadeó Hermione.

-¿No querías que se hiciera ilusiones?- dijo Lestrange cuando sus carcajadas maniáticas llenaron la habitación-. Eso es repugnantemente noble de ti. Espero que Potter lo aprecie.

-Él…no vendrá…por mí- dijo Hermione, mientras se viraba y miraba a la serpiente sobre el piso a su lado.

-Oh si que vendrá- se rió Lestrange.

-¡**NO TE ATREVAS A PONER UN PIE FUERA DE ESA CASA, HARRY**!- rugió Hermione a la serpiente.

-¡CRUCIO!- gritó furiosamente Lestrange-. Eso fue estúpido- dijo ella mientras gateó sobre el suelo-. Y pensar que, supuestamente, eres la más inteligente de los tres.

Lestrange levantó la maldición con una carcajada cruel-. Oh, sí que vendrá- dijo confidentemente-. Él vino corriendo cuando pensó que su padrino estaba en peligro- Hermione la miró furiosamente, claramente recordando que la mujer enfrente de ella había matado a Sirius-. Es muy noble como para dejar a su novia con los lobos.

-Yo…no soy su novia- le escucharon decir a Hermione.

La carcajada malvada de Lestrange llenó la habitación nuevamente-. Tu sórdido amor triangular con Potter y Krum es algo que todos saben.

-Deberías saber que no puedes creer nada de lo que lees en los periódicos- indicó Hermione-. Todo es un paquete de mentiras.

-Krum nos dijo que lo rehusaste porque tenías sentimientos por alguien más. Es obvio que es Potter.

-Estás equivocada- replicó Hermione cuando segundos después volvió a ser herida por la Maldición del Cruciatus por su audacia. Mientras sus gritos resonaban fuera de las paredes, Lestrange se viró hacia Colagusano y lo miró con dureza-. Si no es Potter, entonces¿Quién es?- le preguntó a Hermione, después de levantar la maldición.

-Vete…al…diablo- dijo Hermione tratando de recuperar su respiración.

-Crucio.

-¡BRUJA puñetera!- gritó Ron furiosamente a la memoria de Lestrange. Inmediatamente, su madre lo silenció con una mirada ardiente.

-¿Quién es?- le escucharon demandar a Lestrange.

-Jó…dete…perra- jadeó Hermione, mientras se doblaba sobre el suelo.

-Dolía tanto- admitió la Hermione real silenciosamente a Ron que estaba echando humo detrás de ella-. Tenía miedo de no poder aguantar más.

-¿Estabas tratando de incitarla a que te matara?- preguntó calladamente Ron.

-Si- admitió ella-. Pero él la paró- dijo, apuntando hacia la serpiente.

Cuando Ron viró su mirada a la memoria, se dio cuenta que la cara de Lestrange estaba retorcida con rabia. Su varita apuntada a Hermione, dejando ver claramente su intención. Pero antes de que pronunciara la maldición asesina, la serpiente se movió hacia delante y se torció alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione. Ron miró como Hermione temblaba violentamente sobre el piso. Sus ojos se ensancharon con terror. Claramente que ella no quería nada más que tirar la serpiente de lejos de cuerpo, pero era incapaz de moverse.

Lentamente, Lestrange bajó su varita, pero sus ojos llenos de odio nunca dejaron los de Hermione-. Pagarás por eso pequeña mugrienta sangre-sucia- dijo ella-. Te lo prometo. Ahora, si no es Potter. ¿Quién es?

Hermione permaneció en silencio. No podría haberle respondido aunque quisiese. Estaba tan traumatizada por el sentimiento de la piel húmeda de la serpiente sobre la suya que no podía concentrarse en nada más.

-Imperius- gritó Lestrange, apuntando su varita al pecho de Hermione mientras la serpiente se hizo a un lado y observó.

-¿Qué eres de Potter?- le preguntó.

-Su amiga- replicó Hermione con una voz calmada y serena.

-¿Están los dos involucrados románticamente?- preguntó Lestrange.

-No- respondió Hermione sin vida.

-¿Has estado alguna vez involucrada románticamente con Potter?-

-No- replicó Hermione-. Harry quiere a…

-¡AHÍ!- gritó excitado Ojoloco-. Pueden verlo en sus ojos- continuó él-, está tratando de combatirlo.

-¿A quién quiere?- preguntó Lestrange entusiasmada.

-…Ch….Cho Chang- le escucharon replicar a Hermione.

-¿Él está saliendo con Cho Chang?- preguntó Lestrange.

-Nnnnn….ooo- respondió Hermione-. No…ya no- El parpadeo de vida en sus ojos había desaparecido y se volvieron a nublar. Para la desilusión de Moody, Hermione parecía responder de buena gana la pregunta-. Ellos se separaron el año pasado. Ahora ella está saliendo con alguien más.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Dumbledore sonrió con complicidad.

-Elegiste darle esa información- le dijo a Hermione.

-Sí- admitió ella-. Fue como si me estuviera escuchando hablar a mi misma dentro de mi cabeza. Sentí como si ella controlara parte de mi, pero no todo. Le respondí la pregunta porque no quería que tuviera una razón para perseguir a Cho.

-Las particiones- le informó Dumbledore-. Intencionadamente, le permitiste acceso a la información que pensaste no tenía importancia alguna, para que no se diera cuenta de que no te controlaba completamente.

-¿Todavía Potter tiene sentimientos por ella?- persistió Lestrange.

-No lo creo- le escucharon replicar a Hermione calmadamente.

-Entonces. ¿él podría tener sentimientos por ti?

-No. Él no le haría eso a…- pero Hermione nunca terminó su declaración.

-¿Él no le haría eso a quién?- demandó Lestrange.

-¡**VETE A LA MIERDA, MALDITA ARPÍA**!- chilló Hermione al romper la maldición del Imperios completamente. Sintió el dolor de la maldición momentos antes de que una ola fresca de agonía la cubriera.

-¡CRUCIO!- gritó Lestrange, claramente furiosa-. ¡ME LO DIRÁS!- gritó, al pararse sobre la retorcida figura de Hermione y patearla en la espalda.

Después de un momento que parecía una eternidad a Ron, Lestrange levantó la maldición y esperó a que Hermione parara de gritar.

-¿Él no le haría eso a quien?- demandó.

-Ron Weasley.

Hermione jadeó y todos se viraron y miraron a Colagusano que estaba parado al lado de la puerta, porque había sido él el que había contestado.

-¿El Mejor Amigo?- preguntó Lestrange al mirarlo.

-Si él la quisiera- le escucharon replicar a Colagusano, su repugnancia evidente al mirar a Hermione, que lo observó asombrada desde el piso-, y Potter supiera de ello- continuó Colagusano-, él es demasiado honorable para ir detrás de ella. Aunque tuviera sentimientos por ella, nunca se confesaría.

Una sonrisa malvada cubrió la cara de Lestrange-. ¿Es el mejor amigo?- preguntó ella con una carcajada siniestra-. ¿Estás protegiendo al pequeño compinche de Potter?

Hermione respiró profundamente, pero permaneció en silencio.

-¡Crucio!- gritó Lestrange, pero levantó la maldición casi inmediatamente.

-¿Rehusaste a Krum porque tienes sentimientos por Weasley?- cuestionó.

-Ella no lo elegiría sobre Potter o Krum- le escucharon decir a Colagusano.

-¿Y tú sabes de esto cómo?- le preguntó Lestrange, retornando a estudiar a Pettigrew.

-Los he observado interactuar por tres años. Ella estaba más cercana a Potter que a Weasley. Ellos no podían estar en la misma habitación por más de cinco minutos sin que una discusión se formara. De hecho, estaban peleando justo antes de la cogiéramos.

-Y aun así, él trató de salvarla- dijo Lestrange, volviendo su atención a Hermione, quien estaba mirando al par de Mortífagos enfrente de ella.

-Él haría eso por cualquiera- le escucharon decir a Colagusano de donde estaba parado, detrás de Lestrange-. Es tan heroico como Potter.

-No lo creo- dijo Lestrange, sus ojos siniestros bailando-. ¿Por qué agarraste el traslador?- le preguntó a Hermione.

-Para arruinar tus planes- replicó rápidamente Hermione. Era la mitad de la verdad y Lestrange pareció darse cuenta de esto. Por ello, miró directamente a Hermione a los ojos, como si estuviera buscando respuestas.

Ron miró como Lestrange se quedó pensativa y con el ceño fruncido observó a Hermione.

-¿Por qué agarraste ese traslador?- le preguntó nuevamente.

-Ya te dije- replicó furiosamente Hermione-. Para arruinar tus planes.

-Lo hiciste para salvarlo- le escucharon decir a Lestrange.

-Eso es- admitió Hermione, mirándola desafiante-. No traslador, no manera de llevarse a Ron fuera del Callejón Diagon. Por lo menos no de la manera mas rápida para servir tus necesidades.

-¿Así que te sacrificaste a ti misma?- preguntó Lestrange.

-No fue un sacrificio- indicó Hermione, observando la mirada fija y odiosa de los Mortífagos-. Ya había sido atrapada. Hubiera hecho la misma cosa por cualquiera.

Lestrange estudió a Hermione intensamente por un momento, como si tratara de determinar si lo que había dicho era la verdad o no.

-Él te hubiera podido haber rescatado si hubiera traspasado la muchedumbre- dijo ella, tratando de divisar la respuesta hacia algo que ella quisiera esquivar-. Estaba enfurecido y lleno de cólera. O eso me informaron- dijo Lestrange mirando a Colagusano, quien asintió con su cabeza en acuerdo.

Lestrange dejó salir un suspiro y apuntó a un vaso de agua sobre la mesa detrás de Pettigrew. Silenciosamente, él lo alcanzó y se le dio a ella.

-Bebe esto- dijo ella, dándoselo a Hermione para que lo tomara.

-Tú primero- le escucharon replicar a Hermione.

Estaba claro que esa no era la respuesta que Lestrange esperaba porque levantó su ceja en asombro.

-Podría estar envenenado- aclaró Hermione.

-¿Por qué te envenenaría?- preguntó Lestrange con una voz llena de una inocencia simulada y burlona.

-Porque eres una perra sin sentimientos que le encantaría verme doblarme de dolor sobre el piso- replicó Hermione.

-Tienes razón- gritó Lestrange-, pero tengo otras maneras de conseguir eso. ¡BEBE AHORA!

Todos miraron como Hermione extendió su brazo y tomó en vaso de agua de los Mortífagos con una mano temblorosa. Suavemente, lo atrajo a sus labios y justo antes de beber un poco, lo dejó caer. El vaso cayó al suelo y se partió en pedazos

-Oops- dijo Hermione, un instante antes de fuera incapacitada por el dolor que corrió por su cuerpo.

-¡CRUCIO!- gritó Lestrange, y todos miraron como Hermione cayó al piso nuevamente. Sólo que esta vez algo inesperado sucedió. Al doblarse de dolor sobre el piso en agonía, algo salió de su bolsillo.

El grupo observó a Colagusano arrodillarse y tomar el objeto en sus manos que parecía ser una pequeña caja negra.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron a la misma vez Lestrange y Ojoloco.

-No sé- replicó Colagusano-, algún aparato muggle.

Moody se tornó hacia la Hermione real por una respuesta.

-Observa- le dijo.

Obviamente desconcertada por el aparato desconocido, Lestrange levantó la maldición y miró con recelo cómo Hermione trataba de respirar mientras el dolor se amainaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- demandó ella, apuntando al Colagusano que estaba parado encima de Hermione, estudiando el pequeño y negro objeto en su mano. Hermione miró hacia arriba, pero antes de responder, Colagusano apretó un botón sobre el artilugio. De repente hubo un zumbido alto y se desplomó encima de ella.

Cuando se lo quitó de encima, Hermione tenía la varita de Pettigrew en su mano. La apuntó directamente hacia Lestrange y gimió -¡**STUPEFY**!

Sorprendida en el medio de su propia maldición- Expellia—, Lestrange cayó al suelo.

Ahora todo lo que quedaba no era más que la serpiente, la cual atacó rápidamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Hubo un agudo sonido y Hermione desapareció de la habitación en un instante, antes de que unos dientes afilados la pudieran alcanzar.

De modo inesperado, Ron sintió como si fueran halados hacia atrás. Parecía estar virado de pies a cabeza y entonces sintió sus pies conectarse con el piso. Le tomó unos segundos registrar el hecho de que estaban de regreso en la cocina de la Madriguera, y no en la memoria.

-¿**QUÉ FUE ESA MALDITA COSA**!- le gritó Moody 'Ojoloco' a Hermione.

-Un paralizador- replicó ella. Aunque hubiera inventado la palabra… para lo bien que explicó.

-Es un aparato muggle para paralizar a las personas- replicó Dumbledore al mirar a Hermione con aprecio.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Lupin, obviamente tan perdido como lo estaba Moody.

-Suelta una carga eléctrica de alto voltaje dentro del cuerpo, sobrecargándolo- explicó Hermione.

-¿Puedes hacer eso con ekeltricidad?- preguntó Arthur Weasley, sus ojos ensanchados con emoción-. ¿Piensas que yo pueda…- comenzó a preguntar.

-¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!- gimió la Sra. Weasley-. No toleraré que te paralices a ti mismo con un aparato muggle estúpido.

-Hermione- preguntó Bill-. ¿Por qué tenías esa cosa contigo?

-Sólo porque no pueda usar mi varita, no quiere decir que no me puedo proteger a mi misma- indicó ella.

-¿Qué más tienes?- preguntó Ron, incapaz de evitar la sonrisa en su cara.

Hermione lo miró, su expresión con una mezcla de regocijo por su excitación y culpa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo más?- le preguntó ella.

-Vamos- dijo Ron-. ¿Qué más tienes?

Hermione mordió su labio al mirar dentro de sus ojos azules y pícaros, dejando salir un suspiro.

-Un spray- dijo ella-. Es un líquido que se le echa a las personas para cegarlos- explicó ella cuando vio las caras confundidas a su alrededor.

-¿Tú…tú tienes una poción que deja ciega las personas?- preguntó Bill, sus ojos ensanchados de choque.

-Sólo temporalmente- dijo Hermione rápidamente. Encontraba las expresiones de asombro en las caras de todos un algo temerosa-. Es duro maldecir a alguien si no puedes ver donde están- dijo defensivamente.

-¿Qué tipo de lugar no fiable vende una cosa como esa a una adolescente?- preguntó Bill.

-Los compré en el Internet- dijo Hermione. Pero parecía que había hablado en otra lengua, juzgando por las caras confundidas de todos a su alrededor-. ¿De mi computadora?- trató de nuevo.

-Oh, esa caja de la que me hablaste- dijo Ron-. ¿En la que ves a los muggle jugar?

-No, es una 'caja' diferente con la que puedes comprar. Sólo piensa de ella como una versión del Callejón Knockturn.

-No deberías ir a un lugar como ese querida- le regañó la Sra. Weasley-. Estoy segura que tus padres no lo permitirían.

-No tuve que ir a ningún lugar- dijo Hermione, deseando que la conversación se terminara. No había manera posible en la que ella les pudiera explicar acerca de computadoras y el Internet a un grupo de magos todo en una tarde-. Nunca dejé la casa. Ellos me lo enviaron por correo directamente.

-Pero- comenzó Ron- acabas de decir que…

-Oh, no importa- dijo Hermione al sentarse en la silla y tratar de reprimir un bostezo.

-¿Albus?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley, mirando a Hermione y entonces a Dumbledure, quien asintió-. Ha sido un largo día- dijo ella, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Ron-. ¿Por qué no llevas a Hermione al cuarto de Percy para que pueda dormir?

-Está bien- replicó Ron, sintiéndose cansando.

Sin molestarse a reprimir el bostezo este tiempo, Hermione se levantó y siguió a Ron fuera de la cocina.

-Espera- dijo ella, virándose alrededor para estar de enfrente a los adultos nuevamente-. Quiero mi memoria de vuelta.

Dumbledore le sonrió pacientemente a la joven mujer y la llamó hacia él con un movimiento de su mano.

_En el próximo capítulo, la relación entre Hermione y Ron comienza a mostrarse, y los dos descubrirán sentimientos corporales que nunca antes habían experimentado. _


	10. Capítulo 10: Juntitos

**Capítulo 10**

Juntitos…

--------------------o0o----------------------

El profesor Dumbledore había terminado de devolverle la memoria a Hermione cuando un estruendo llamó su atención.

-¿ADÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?- gimió la Sra. Weasley mientras miraba en la dirección de Ron.

Aunque sabía que no había hecho nada malo, Ron retrocedió súbitamente. No fue hasta darse cuenta que su madre estaba mirando a otra persona que Ron se calmó y viró a ver de quién se trataba, nada más para ver que su padre estaba inmóvil a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta de la cocina.

-A ningún lado, Molly-, tartamudeó el Sr. Weasley-. A ningún lado.

-Ibas a buscar esa **MALDITA POCIÓN MUGGLE!- **La Sra. Weasley gritó al avanzar sobre su esposo enfurecida. -¡OH POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! Esto es todo lo que me faltaba, tú escabulléndote para cegarte a ti mismo.

-No…no, claro que no-, protestó el Sr. Weasley, mientras retrocedía, apartándose de su esposa, luciendo temeroso al instante.

Hermione no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse.

-No pensarás que es tan gracioso cuando ella te lo haga a ti-, le murmuró Ron que estaba a su lado-. Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Y rápido- dijo él, guiándola hacia la puerta-. Y…pienso que sería lo más adecuado si escondieras esas cosas fuera del alcance de Papá.

Al entrar al salón, Hermione se encogió de la risa y Ron la miró anonadado.

-Oh, duele- , lloró ella, abrazándose a si misma. Una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla mientras trataba de detener su risa. - Hazlo parar.

-Te has vuelto loca, Hermione-, sonrió Ron-. Pienso que Mamá tiene la razón. Necesitas dormir-, dijo al llevarla por el pasillo-. De veras que no es tan gracioso-, le dijo Ron mientras ella continuaba riéndose, sin poder contenerse.

-Si que lo es-, dijo Hermione sonriendo-. ¿Viste cómo se escabulló y trató de mentirle?- le preguntó ella con sus ojos bailando en gracia. En ese momento me di cuenta.

-¿De qué?- le preguntó Ron al aguantar su mano y ayudarla a subir los escalones que conducían al segundo piso.

-Lo que Bill quiso decir.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- cuestionó Ron al mirarla con una expresión usualmente reservada para Moody Ojoloco-. ¿Qué Bill quiso decir acerca de qué?

-De nosotros.

-¿NOSOTROS? Hermione, no estás hablando claro- dijo Ron al abrirle la puerta del cuarto de Percy y guiarla adentro-. Ven.- Le señaló que lo siguiera hacia la cama cuando dijo -Necesitas descansar.

_¿Por qué le había preguntado a Dumbledore que le devolviera la memoria?. ¿Por qué querría recordar todas las cosas horribles que le habían pasado?_ Ron se preguntó a si mismo al extender su brazo y agarrar las sábanas hacia abajo para que Hermione pudiera subirse a la cama.

_Ella estaba horrorizada de esa serpiente, a__ún sin la memoria. No, no fue de la serpiente de la que estaba temerosa_, pensó Ron silenciosamente, _pero de él_. _De_… se forzó mentalmente a decirlo…_Voldemort_. _Desearía olvidarlo. Pensándolo bien, esa no es la verdad. Aunque odié mirar todo lo que observé, estoy feliz de haberlo visto. Porque NUNCA olvidaré lo que le hicieron a ella. Y nunca quisiera olvidar lo que ella hizo por mí. Se rehusó a decirle a esa bruja loca algo relacionado conmigo, aunque sabía que usarían la maldición del Cruciatus para obtener la información. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que aguantar esa maldición por mí? _

_Perdí la cuenta después… _

-¿Ron?- preguntó Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él miró hacia arriba y la vio parada ahí, a su lado, todas las señales de diversión y risa habían desaparecido.- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella, sus ojos café y ahora sombríos buscando los suyos.

-¿Yo?- replicó él, asustado por su pregunta. _¿Por qué estaría preocupada por mi? _

-El color de tu cara desapareció- dijo ella, estudiándolo detalladamente-. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En nada importante- dijo Ron al mirar al suelo, retroceder de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta.

-No te vayas- dijo Hermione rápidamente al desatar el cinto alrededor de su cadera que sujetar la bata de Ginny sobre sus hombros.

-Por favor- añadió ella, al poner la bata sobre la silla cercana al escritorio de madera y viejo de Percy.

Ron tuvo que luchar con sus ojos para evitar mirar la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Le costó cada parte de su fuerza el poder mantener sus ojos concentrados en los de ella y de alguna manera lo logró. Desafortunadamente, Hermione pareció darse cuenta de su batalla y en vez de saltar dentro de la cama, caminó hacia delante.

-¿Por qué no cierras la puerta?- dijo ella.

-¿Qu…por qué?- tartamudeó él.

Hermione le sonrió-. Igual que tu padre- replicó, mientras sus ojos volvían a la vida resaltando, y bailaban con una sonrisa suprimida.

-Si te acobardas, te juro que no podré pararme a mi misma de…

-¡Yo no me acobardo!- gritó Ron indignado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás huyendo de mi?- preguntó Hermione.

-Yo no estoy…- protestó Ron, pero mientras las palabras salían de su boca, se dio cuenta que su espalda estaba prácticamente en contra de la puerta cerrada_. ¡DEMONIOS!_ Pensó él y se forzó a si mismo a cortar la distancia que había creado entre ellos. Al detenerse frente de ella, Ron continuó mirándola a los ojos.

_Estás demasiado cerca, maldición, _su mente gritó. _Ahí está, usando nada más que tu camisa. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es extender tu mano y tocarla y…_sus ojos se movieron.

_¡EST__ÚPIDO! _Juró internamente al darse cuenta que su mirada se había desviado al pecho de ella y estaba ahora encarcelada en sus muslos expuestos. Inmediatamente, Ron forzó su mirada a su cara y la vio sonreírle pícaramente.

_Demonios, _pensó él.

-¿Estás bien, Ron?- Preguntó Hermione inocentemente-. Pareces estar un poco…rojizo. Quizás debas sentarte- dijo ella, agarrando su mano y _no tan obvio ahí_, _Hermione_, pensó ella al tratar lo más que pudo de no sonrojarse. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?. ¿Qué me pasa?. ¿Cuándo comencé a imitar a Lavender Brown?. ¡OH, querido Dios! Estoy coqueteando con él. Voy a hacer una completa idiota de mi misma. _

_Pero, éste es Ron del que estamos hablando. Probablemente ni se dará cuenta, a menos que…lo haga tan obvio que ni siquiera él lo podría dejar de notar_.

Antes de que Ron tuviera tiempo de percatarlo, ambos estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama, su mano en la de ella, descansando sobre…

¡MIL DEMONIOS! Gritó su mente. _La colocó en donde yo estaba mirando. Justo sobre su muslo. _

Incapaz de pararse a si mismo, sus ojos se movieron para mirar su mano y donde tocaba la carne que estaba al descubierto, como pura tentación.

_No puedes hacer esto, avisó la parte sensible de su cerebro. No así, mientras ella está vulnerable. No puedes tomar ventaja de ella. Sentirá remordimiento después. Y tú también. No, maldita sea, claro que yo no me arrepentiré, _gritó la otra parte de su mente_. Bésala ¡BÉSALA AHORA! Demandó. _

Inseguro de qué hacer, Ron miró en los ojos de Hermione. Pero casi deseó no haber hecho tal cosa cuando vio el deseo palpado claramente ahí. Su pulso se aceleró al verla sacar su lengua e inconscientemente mojar sus labios.

_Me va a besar_, pensó él por un segundo antes de percatarse que él ya se había inclinado y estaba al punto de besarla primero. Sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, Ron se frisó a unas pulgadas de sus labios-. ¿Hermione?- murmuró él.

-¿Si?- preguntó ella con sus ojos cerrados.

-No quiero tomar ventaja de ti.

Ron no esperaba escuchar una risita. _Hermione NO SE ríe tontamente_, pensó él. _Bueno, eso no es verdad. A veces escucho sus risitas con Ginny, pero sólo cuando hablan de cosas de muchachas. Ella nunca se ríe así conmigo o Har_…Todo pensamiento consciente dejó su mente cuando sintió la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos cariñosamente. No fue como los besos que habían compartido antes. No estaba lleno de pasión y desesperación. Era tan suave y dulce y lleno de amor que hizo su corazón doler tanto como su cuerpo adolorido.

-Yo sé que tú nunca te aprovecharías de mí- murmuró Hermione. Justo antes de besarlo de nuevo ligeramente.

-Yo no quiero aprovecharme de ti tampoco. No quiero que pienses que eso es lo que ésto es- dijo ella suavemente. Y así se mantuvo, con su boca a sólo centímetros de distancia de la suya, esperando.

Ron sintió cada respiro que pasaba por ella intoxicar sus labios al recorrer dulcemente los suyos.

Aunque él estuviese cerca para ver eso labios, sus ojos estaban cerrados aun, pero ellos estaban claramente visibles en su mente. Todo lo que quería hacer era besarlos, saborearlos; saborearla.

Vaciló por un momento más de lo necesario y entonces se rindió a la tentación, se inclinó y cubrió su boca con la suya.

La besó amorosamente, reflexionando en cuán suave sus labios eran, cuán suave su cuerpo entero era al sentirlo en contra de él. Entonces Hermione intensificó el beso. El estómago de Ron revoloteó con deseo cuando ella abrió su boca y él sintió su lengua pasar ligeramente sobre su labio inferior. Gimiendo suavemente de deseo, Ron abrió su boca para saborearla y fue sorprendido placenteramente cuando la lengua de ella trató de entrar en su boca y vacilantemente rozó la suya. Duró sólo por un momento pero fue suficiente para desatar algo dentro de él.

Casi dos años de frustraciones reprimidas y deseos omitidos emergieron cuando su beso hizo desaparecer la barrera que él había construido para aguantar y esconder todo.

Mientras el beso se tornó más cálido, Ron acarició suavemente con su mano la espalda de Hermione y desató el moño que mantenía su pelo sujetado en el mismo lugar. Tirándolo al suelo, enterró su mano en su pelo aun húmedo mientras lo esparcía sobre esos bellos hombros cubiertos con _su _camisa. Impulsado por su propia necesidad de saborearla, Ron usó su otra mano, la cual estaba descansando en su espalda inferior para presionar el cuerpo de Hermione en contra del suyo justo antes de empujar su propia lengua dentro de su boca.

Por un momento o dos, Hermione parecía insegura de cómo reaccionar ante esto. Así que se sentó ahí, su cuerpo presionado firmemente en contra del de él, dejándolo atizar su lengua con la suya.

Entonces, la inspiración le llegó y actuó en impulso, libando duro sobre su lengua y cogiendo a Ron fuera de guardia. Él gimió altamente dentro de su boca y retrocedió para mirarla. Mientras los ojos color café y tierno de Hermione se abrieron vibrantes y poco a poco retomaron su foco. Ron reconoció la emoción dentro de ellos. Era la misma emoción que el estaba sintiendo, el mismo deseo ardiente. Instantáneamente, su cuerpo respondió a la necesidad del de ella y sus pantalones, ya apretados, se volvieron aún más comprimidos.

Respirando profundamente, Ron cerró sus ojos y se ordenó a si mismo a ser fuerte, pero su cuerpo pensaba lo contrario. Todo lo que quería era acercarla a él y besarla de nuevo, pero en vez de seguir sus impulsos carnales, se paró y retrocedió un paso lejos de ella. _No lo hagas_, gritó la parte sensible de su mente. _Si la besas de nuevo, no serás capaz de parar. _

-De…deberías irte a dormir- dijo Ron, finalmente confiando en si mismo suficientemente como para abrir sus ojos y mirarla de nuevo.

-No necesito ir a dormir, Ron- replicó Hermione, sus ojos oscuros y sensuales.

Incapaz de detenerse, sus ojos bajaron su mirada al pecho de ella y él miró, asombrado, como subía y bajaba rápidamente con cada respiro profundo que ella tomaba. _Demonios, _se dijo internamente. _Ella no está diciendo lo que yo creo que está diciendo. ¿O si? _

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione, notando su indecisión e interpretándola como otra cosa-. La última cosa que quería era incomodarte-, continuó al levantarse de la cama-. Creo que no soy…mi misma en este instante. Estoy teniendo un tiempo difícil concentrándome en otra cosa que no seas…tú…y- rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos, se inclinó, y lo besó de nuevo cariñosamente-, … cuán perfecto _esto _se siente. Estoy segura que no estaré mortificada por la mañana, pero ahora mismo…sólo…es que…hemos perdido tanto tiempo y…no quiero perder más. Pero si tú no quieres...- añadió.

-Yo **sí **quiero- gritó Ron prácticamente-. No hay nada en este mundo que quisiera más.

-¿Pero?- preguntó insegura Hermione.

-No quiero que te arrepientes- replicó honestamente él.

-Hay muchas cosas que lamento, Ron. Pero esto- dijo ella, besándolo tiernamente de nuevo- nunca podría ser una de ellas.- Cuando ella retrocedió y lo miró, él estuvo horrorizado al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hermione…- tartamudeó Ron-. Yo no quise…lo siento. Yo…por favor, no llores- dijo al atraparla en sus brazos y ponerla en contra de él-. No quise herirte. No quiero herirte, nunca. Yo…yo te amo.

-Lo sé- murmuró ella-. Es por eso que estoy…llorando. Has sido increíblemente dulce- dijo ella extendiendo su mano para acariciar su cara-. Ron, quiero que sepas que has tomado lo que podía fácilmente haber sido el peor día de mi vida, y lo has convertido en el mejor. En el futuro, al mirar hacia atrás y recordar lo que sucedió hoy, no lo recordaré como si fuera el día en que los Mortífagos me tomaron prisionera. Siempre lo recordaré como la noche en que me dijiste que me amabas.

Hermione limpió las lágrimas de sus propios ojos y entonces se inclinó hacia delante y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron, abrazándolo.

-Gracias- murmuró ella-. Has sido asombroso. No has dejado mi lado en toda la noche. Y quiero que sepas cuánto lo aprecio. Cuanto te aprecio. No te lo digo lo suficiente, y de veras que debería.

Ron estuvo feliz de que ella no lo estaba mirando, y no podía ver cuan profundo se había enrojecido por sus palabras.

-Siempre has estado ahí para mí- continuó Hermione-. Estás pendiente de mí. Me proteges. Me cuidas. Y te amo por ello. No sabría qué hacer si te perdiera.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado- replicó Ron.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?- preguntó Hermione al retroceder y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por favor, Ron. No haré nada que te incomode. Sólo quiero estar…contigo. Cerca de ti. Me haces sentir segura y…amada. Necesito que…necesito que me abraces. Por favor. Sólo hasta que me duerma.

En vez de responderle con palabras, Ron le dio un puntapié a sus zapatos y se subió a la cama, entonces se escabulló por un lado y se acostó. Le sonrió a Hermione con una de sus sonrisas torcidas, la cual, aunque le fuese desconocido, siempre hacía derretir el corazón de Hermione; mientras él daba una palmadita sobre la cama, señalándole el lugar al lado de él, indicándole que viniera y se acostara. Sin decir una palabra, Hermione se sentó, levantó sus pies y los colocó sobre la cama, y se acurrucó en contra de él. Colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho, y casi instantáneamente sintió su mano en su pelo, acariciándolo gentilmente.

-Tu corazón esta palpitando rápidamente- dijo ella al levantar su cabeza de su pecho y mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien- replicó él.

-No, no lo estás- indicó Hermione-. Estás frustrado por lo de…antes- dijo ella con una sonrisa culpable-. Es mi culpa. Lo siento. No me di cuenta que tenía...un gran efecto sobre ti.

-Sobreviviré- le aseguró Ron, tratando de esconder su vergüenza.

-¿Ron?- dijo Hermione suavemente-. Sé que prometí ser buena, pero…si quieres…- paró por un momento y mordió su labio, deliberando si debería terminar su pensamiento o no-. Quisiera…um…ayudarte- terminó finalmente ella, tomando un tono profundo de rojo.

Ron gimió y se movió incómodamente mientras sus pantalones se tornaban dolorosamente apretados-. No tienes que hacer eso- dijo él, incapaz de mirarla a sus ojos. _¿Cómo puede parecer tan inocente y tan encantadora al mismo tiempo? _

-Yo sé que no lo _tengo _que hacer- replicó Hermione-. Dije que quisiera, pero…tendrás que…mostrarme cómo hacerlo- admitió ella, sus cachetes rojizos se tornaron más pronunciados.

Al mirarlo, Hermione vio que la cara de Ron se había vuelto rojiza y de repente un color rojo y brillante que combinaba con la suya cubrió su rostro-. ¿De qué estás avergonzado?- le preguntó ella-. Si alguien debería, sería yo. Yo soy la que admitió el querer…tocarte. ¿Eso me hace una…mujer escarlata?

-No- rió Ron, notando como su cara estaba rojiza al cuestionarle con la pregunta.

-Si estás seguro, entonces- replicó Hermione, besándolo ligeramente en la mejilla antes de dejarse caer y acurrucarse hacia él una vez más.

_Espera un minuto_, pensó Ron-. Te das cuenta que cuando dije no, **sólo **quise decir que no eras una mujer escarlata. ¿verdad?- cuestionó él.

-Um hum- replicó ella desde la posición en contra de su pecho.

-Oh. Está bien entonces- Ron dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, inseguro de lo que debería hacer o decir.

Hermione tuvo que morder su labio para no reír mientras escuchaba su corazón latir fuertemente. No quería presionarlo, así que esperaría a ver lo que él haría.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Si?- preguntó ella.

-¿Te molestaría si…eso es…- _DEMONIOS. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?_ Pensó él-. ¿Te molestaría si me quitara…mis pantalones?

Hermione levantó su cuerpo y lo apoyó en su codo, virándose, y miró su cara avergonzada-. No, en lo absoluto- dijo ella. Reconociendo su mortificación, rápidamente miró abajo-. Miraré a otro lado si quieres- dijo virándose con su cara hacia la puerta para darle algo de privacidad-. Puedes usar la cubrecama- le dijo al sentirlo levantarse-. Yo sólo necesito la sábana.

-Está bien- consintió Ron.

Hermione sintió la cama moverse al él sentarse y se viró de nuevo para verlo-. ¿Mejor?- preguntó ella mientras se cubría sus piernas con la sábana.

-Si- replicó Ron, recostándose en su espalda para que ella pusiera su cabeza sobre su pecho. Después de haberlo hecho, él puso sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, preparado para abrazarla de esa manera, aunque sabía que su brazo se entumecería dentro de unos minutos. _Quizás esta sensación me distraerá, _pensó él.

-¿Estás cómodo ahora?- preguntó Hermione, agitadamente.

-Si, estoy mejor- mintió él.

-Buenas noches, Ron.

-Buenas noches- replicó sin molestarse a cerrar sus ojos.

Ron, acostado en el cuarto iluminado por la luna, miró hacia el techo de diez a quince minutos, juzgando por la manera en la que su brazo estaba tieso y escozado. Se estaba tornando bastante doloroso, pero no quería disturbar a Hermione si estaba durmiendo.

-¿Mione?- le escuchó ella murmurar a Ron-. ¿Estas dormida?

En vez de contestarle, Hermione cerró sus ojos y pretendió que lo estaba, sólo por si acaso él se inclinara a chequear.

-Puedes parar de pretender- le dijo él silenciosamente mientras removía su brazo debajo de ella y se viraba para mirarla mejor-. Sé que no lo estás.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó ella, mientras se viraba también y se apoyaba en su codo para mirarlo.

-No estabas respirando lo suficientemente profundo- indicó Ron.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué preguntaste?- cuestionó ella.

-¿Por qué no me contestaste?- respondió él.

-No quise hacerte sentir que tenías alguna obligación en quedarte- replicó ella.

-Yo no me quiero ir- admitió Ron-. ¿Te molestaría si me quedara aquí toda la noche?

-No tienes que hacer eso, Ron.

-Sé que no lo _tengo _que hacer. Pero me gustaría.

-OH. Está bien- replicó Hermione-. Me gustaría eso.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Humm?

-Debes estar más que exhausta. ¿Por qué no te has dormido?- preguntó él.

-No lo sé. Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que…_no puedo parar de pensar en ti…_sigues interrogándome.

-OH, lo siento. Me callaré ahora.

Hermione cerró sus ojos, se acurrucó en contra de él y esperó, sabiendo lo que vendría.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Ron silenciosamente.

-¿Si?- replicó ella.

-No puedo dormirme.

Ahí estaba, sonrió ella nuevamente. Ron halló esto un algo desquiciante. No siendo típico del carácter de Hermione.

-Quizás deberías comenzar tu composición sobre Transfiguración- replicó ella con una sonrisa.

**ESO**, sin embargo, era _muy _característico de Hermione.

-Estoy segura que eso te pondrá a dormir- bromó ella.

Ron suspiró fuertemente-. Rompí todos mis libros- admitió él.

-OH, está bien, puedes tomar prestados los míos más tarde.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó él, incapaz de esconder el asombro en su voz.

-Mis libros, Ron- clarificó Hermione-. No mi composición.

-¿Ni siquiera un pedacito?- preguntó él abatido.

-¡No!

-¿Mione?

-¿Qué?

-No quiero hacer tareas- lloriqueó Ron.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- preguntó ella, sus ojos casi cerrados por completo.

-¿Puedo…besarte de nuevo?- preguntó Ron tímidamente.

La cuestión captó su atención sin duda alguna. Ron la sintió alejarse de él mientras sus ojos se abrieron y ella lo miró. Aunque Hermione trató de suprimir una sonrisa al ver el anhelo en sus ojos y la vergüenza en su rostro, no pudo resistirlo por mucho tiempo.

-Pensé que nunca preguntarías- replicó ella inclinándose y sonriéndole al mismo tiempo.


	11. Capítulo 11: Junto a ti

**Capítulo 11**

**_Junto a ti_**

--------------o0o-------------

Los próximos veinte minutos se volvieron borrosos y confusos para Hermione. Lo que comenzó como cariñoso y apacible rápidamente se tornó en un frenesí de besos apasionados que, literalmente, la dejaron sintiéndose débil y jadeante. Era como si un simple roce suyo, su propia presencia, fuese, de algún modo... mágico. La verdad… esa era la única palabra que podía proponer para explicar cómo él la hacía sentir. La había hechizado. Hermione se asustó al descubrir que de alguna manera Ron tenía la habilidad de esfumar todo pensamiento racional fuera de su mente cuando se ponía a la tarea. Y, al mismo tiempo, sabía que él estaba tan perdido en todos aquellos sentimientos como lo estaba ella. El mundo podría haberse destruido alrededor de ellos en ese mismo instante y a ninguno de los dos le habría importado, ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta. No importaba. Nada más importaba. Ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba aquí mismo. Mientras que pudiera sentir su cuerpo firme apretado en contra del suyo, mientras continuara sintiendo sus manos fuertes corriendo sobre su cuerpo, mientras él continuara esfumando toda razón de su mente con sus besos fervientes, nada más importaba.

En algún momento, durante todo lo que estaba pasando, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se encontraba encima de Ron, lo cual era extraño considerando que no podía recordar cómo fue que había llegado a allí ni cuánto tiempo habían estado de tal manera. Fue la sensación de su mano deslizándose por la parte de atrás de su pierna y agarrando su parte trasera lo que sacó su mente del abismo de pasiones en el que se encontraba. Sólo tuvo tiempo para registrar el hecho que la única cosa previniendo el contacto de su piel con la de él, tan desesperadamente deseado, era la tela delgada de sus bragas, cuando sintió su mundo cambiar y virarse. Inesperadamente, Hermione se encontró yaciendo en su espalda, detenida firmemente al colchón con el peso del cuerpo de Ron al apretarse encima de ella y besarla con cada onza de la fuerza que tenía. Ella sólo podía sentir la pasión y la necesidad detrás de cada beso. Su cuerpo estaba, literalmente, temblando con ello.

Incapaz de contenerse, ella gimió suavemente en su boca. Hermione sintió a Ron correr su lengua por el labio inferior de ella antes de separarse y emerger para tomar el aire tan necesitado.

Respirando con dificultad, su corazón golpeando su pecho como si hubiera pasado la media hora trotando por el Bosque Prohibido en vez de estar sobre la cama, Hermione se forzó a abrir sus ojos. Cuando el cuarto y la cabeza roja atractiva yaciendo todavía encima de ella fueron enfocadas, Hermione reflexivamente pasó la espalda de su mano a través de su boca.

-¿Estuvo... bien?- Ron preguntó ansiosamente después de presenciar tal reacción a sus besos. Hasta ese momento, él había estado divinamente feliz, pero ahora... trataba desesperadamente de no interpretar lo que apenas le vio hacer como un signo de repugnancia.

-Sí, fue... agradable- Hermione le aseguró con una sonrisa muy cálida y sincera-. Sólo un poco... más mojado de lo que esperaba- rió tontamente.

_¿AGRADABLE?_ Ron gimió interiormente. _¿Tan sólo fue... agradable? Yo pensé que fue fantástico, demonios, y ella sólo pensó que fue agradable. Por lo menos no la repugné. Supongo que eso es algo de todos modos_.

-MMMmmn- Hermione gimió suavemente cuando dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada. Sus ojos miraron ilusos hacia el espacio mientras trató y falló de suprimir su sonrisa-. La verdad es que fue mucho mejor que agradable... fue...- vaciló por un momento, siendo incapaz de encontrar la palabra necesaria, perfecta para explicar exactamente cómo Ron la había hecho sentir-. Me quitas la respiración- admitió ella mientras sus ojos brillantes miraron los suyos y chispearon con la luz de la luna reflejada-. ¿Podemos tratarlo de nuevo?- preguntó ella, agarrando su camisa y moviendo su cara hacia abajo.

Ron no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír interiormente por su impaciencia. El entusiasmo con la que ella lo besó curó instantáneamente su ego recientemente magullado. Esta vez fue Hermione la que profundizó el beso primero. Se veía que aprendía rápido, lo cual no debió haber sido ninguna sorpresa para Ron si fuera capaz de pensar claramente en ese momento. Pero como no podía, se desconcertó levemente al sentirla presionar su lengua en la boca suya e imitar los actos que él había realizado unos minutos atrás. Él gimió suavemente al sentir su boca presionada en contra de la suya y alejarse después, provocándolo.

_Esto es brillante, _pensó él, deseando que no se terminara nunca.

Mientras se besaban vorazmente el uno al otro, Hermione dejó resbalar una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Ron y empezó a correr levemente sus dedos por su espina dorsal. Encontró sumamente excitante cómo la sensación de los músculos en su espalda se volvía tensa al ella tocarlos. Tan sólo el conocimiento de que él tenía músculos era excitante, pero sentirlos; sentir cuán duro y fuertes eran; cuán diferente su cuerpo era del suyo propio, era intoxicante. Sin saber por qué, rastrilló levemente las uñas sobre la piel de su espalda y músculos.

Ron jadeó fuertemente y sintió su cuerpo entero estremecerse por el inesperado placer que sintió. Le pareció increíble cuán sensible era a su toque ligero. Si reaccionaba tan fervientemente a una acaricia suave en la espalda, se preguntó entonces, silenciosamente _¿cuánto placer sentiría si ella lo tocara en otras partes?. ¿Cuánto placer sentiría si ellos... llevaran esto al último nivel?_ Cómo deseaba sentir la piel de ella en contra de la suya, sentir su calor, sentir su cuerpo encubrir el suyo mientras se volvían uno y encontraban la liberación juntos. _Pero... eso no_ _puede suceder_, se recordó a si mismo por la centésima vez. Él lo quería. Desesperadamente. Pero sabía que era demasiado pronto. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. De algún modo todo daba vueltas en espirales, fuera de control y Ron sabía que tenía que regresar a la realidad.

_Ésta es Hermione_, se recordó a si mismo a medida que continuaba besándola. El lugar donde podía actuar como un puñetero necesitado y hacer lo que le pareciera sin consecuencia alguna que confrontar después no era un sueño. _Esto es real_... y en el mundo real él iba a poner las necesidades de Hermione antes que las suyas propias, aunque se muriera tratando. _Ella merece mucho más,_ se dijo a si mismo. _No que ella se esté oponiendo_... _sólo cerciórate de que no le des ninguna razón para ello_.

_Es tan solo una sección apasionada de besos_, se dijo a si mismo en un intento para justificar el hecho de que no había terminado el beso todavía. _No estamos haciendo nada malo_, pensó mientras recorría sus manos suavemente arriba y abajo a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella. Podía sentir sus senos hincharse hacia los lados mientras el peso de su propio pecho los presionaba hacia abajo. Mientras rozaba ligeramente sus dedos hacia atrás y adelante sobre la tela fina de su camisa, Ron tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de recorrer sus dedos por debajo de la misma y sentir sus curvas suaves con las yemas de sus dedos.

Ron oyó el gemido suave de desilusión que dio Hermione cuando removió sus labios lejos de los de ella. Casi instantáneamente los substituyó sobre su mejilla y procedió a besarla, siendo el cuello su destinación. Cuando alcanzó el lugar correcto debajo del lóbulo de su oído, Hermione jadeó en voz alta y él sintió su cuerpo saltar debajo del suyo.

-MMMMmmn, eso se siente maravilloso- gimió Hermione de una manera sensual que hizo que lo hizo temblar. Rápidamente Ron hizo una nota mental para recordar tal sitio, para así volver al mismo una vez que hubiera acabado sus exploraciones. Ahora mismo sólo deseaba continuar el viaje para descubrir como su boca y manos recorrían a través del cuerpo debajo del suyo. Deseaba memorizar cada pulgada; estaba inquieto por descubrir qué otras áreas sensibles yacían esperando a ser reclamadas por sus labios o cuántos otros sonidos eróticos él podía inspirarle a producir. Con un último beso, Ron desató sus labios de su cuello y deslizó la camisa que ella usaba hacia abajo para exponer una porción de su hombro. Estaba a punto de prodigarlo con los mismos besos tiernos cuando Hermione, repentina e inesperadamente, gritó un nombre, y Ron se horrorizó al darse cuenta que no era el suyo.

-¡HARRY!

-¡QUÉ!- gritó Ron mientras se sentó derecho precipitadamente y se alejó de ella tan rápido que casi se cae de la cama.

-M… me… me olvidé totalmente de Harry- tartamudeó Hermione, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por el choque-. No puedo creer que me _olvidé _de escribirle a Harry. Debe estar volviéndose loco, encerrado en ese lugar sin tener idea alguna de lo que está sucediendo.

-Oh… ¿eso?- dijo Ron, su mirada enojada ablandándose un poco, pero era obvio que todavía estaba extremadamente irritado.

-Sí, eso. ¿Qué pensaste que era…- comenzó ella a preguntar.

-Generalmente cuando gritas el nombre de otro hombre significa solamente una cosa- declaró Ron enfurecidamente.

-No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione con incredulidad. _No puede ser posible que él crea eso, ¿o sí? _

-Nunca has gritado mi nombre- dijo él miserablemente.

-Sí lo he hecho- declaró Hermione sin pensar-. Sólo que nunca me has escuchado hacerlo. - Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que había dicho las palabras en voz alta. Esto alboreó en ella cuando miró el resentimiento enojado desaparecer de sus ojos, sólo para ser sustituido por una miríada de otras emociones, todos luchando por control. Primero fue choque, cuando sus ojos se ensancharon. Seguido por placer, que rápidamente él trató de esconder. Durante un momento él vaciló en la vergüenza y luego sus ojos se oscurecieron de un cobalto humeante azul. Hermione sintió su cara sonrojarse al mirar sus ojos arder sin llamas y prender fuego. Sabía que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con la cólera. Lo que vio fue una lujuria pura y auténtica enfocada completamente en ella. El calor de su cara era tan intenso ahora que sabía que debería estar tan rojo como el pelo de Ron. _¡OH NO!_ gimió ella, mortificada por lo que había admitido. _No puedo creer que le dije eso a él._

_DEMONIOS,_ pensó Ron cuando se dio cuenta que estaba peligrosamente cerca de echarse encima de su mejor amiga como una bestia voraz y consumirla hasta que la oyera gritar su nombre en primer lugar. Pero él sabía que no pararía allí. Escuchando sus gritos ahogados, diciendo su nombre con placer sólo lo instigaría. No sería capaz de detenerse hasta que saciara el hambre que quemaba todas las partes de su cuerpo; no pararía hasta que encontrara la liberación y gritara su nombre también.

Sin poder confiar en si mismo, Ron se alejó aun más con un gemido gutural. Echó un vistazo abajo rápidamente para asegurarse que todavía estaba envuelto en la sobrecama y así Hermione no pudiera ver el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron sobre su cuerpo. Se mortificó al descubrir que ni la sobrecama era suficiente para esconder cuán excitado estaba en esa parte de su cuerpo; al menos no de la manera en la que estaba sentado en ese momento. Trató de reprimir un gemido cuando se puso al pie de la cama y volvió a colocar la sobrecama rápidamente para que estuviera juntada delante de él.

-Ya le escribí- dijo Ron, tratando de actuar lo más normal posible-. Mientras estabas en el baño-. _DEMONIOS_, pensó él, cuando las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo en una tina llena de agua caliente inundaron su mente. _Este no es el momento para pensar en cosas de esas. Tienes que deshacerte de tales pensamientos antes de que ella lo note. Y lo va a notar, porque no te puedes mover sin gemir. Piensa en algo asqueroso. Snape... Snape besando a McGonagall apasionadamente. No es lo suficientemente inquietante. Snape besando a Hagrid... ew, que va, demasiado repulsivo. _

-¿Ron, me has oído?- preguntó Hermione en voz alta.

-¿Qué? OH... Lo siento, mi mente vagó durante un minuto. ¿Qué decías?- replicó él.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que estabas bien- le informó Ron-. Que Mamá te estaba curando...-. Eso está haciendo el truco, realizó él, cuando las imágenes de las cosas que había visto en el pensadero nublaron su mente-. Que ... eh ... que Dumbledore iba a hablar contigo después de que fueras tratada. Y que le escribirías mañana.

-¿Qué le dijiste acerca de nosotros?

-¿Nosotros?- _¿Estrechó ella sus ojos? OH oh, pienso que estoy en problemas. ¡Haz ALGO¡. ¡RÁPIDO! Antes de que arruines todo_-. Bien el... es que... por favor no pienses lo que no es, Hermione- dijo Ron cuando se sentó para que ella no lo achicara cuando empezara a gritar-. Yo... no le dije nada, pero no es lo que estás pensando.

-¿Y qué es lo que estoy pensando?- exigió Hermione.

-Que esto no significa nada para mí o que estoy demasiado avergonzado para mencionárselo, o cualquiera de las otras conclusiones irracionales a las que las mujeres brincan.

-Soy irracional, ¿es eso?- preguntó ella tranquilamente.

-¡NO!- lanzó Ron un grito-. Eso no fue lo que quise decir en lo absoluto-. _¡DEMONIOS!_-. ¿Realmente he arruinado las cosas, verdad?

-No, no lo has hecho- contestó Hermione cuando se inclinó y lo besó dulcemente, agarrándolo totalmente por sorpresa-. Por qué no me dices porque TÚ no le dijiste nada, para no tener que brincar a ninguna 'conclusión irracional'.

-Sólo creo que no es el momento propicio, eso es todo- dijo Ron al mirarla con recelo, esperando a que ella se enfadara.

-Um hum, ¿y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cuándo es el tiempo propicio?. ¿Hay alguno? Francamente- preguntó Hermione, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-¿planeas decirle en alguna ocasión?

-Er... seguro-. _Algún día_.

-¿Ron?- Hermione preguntó cuando extendió su mano en busca de la suya-. No tienes... miedo de que Harry lo tome muy a pecho, ¿verdad? Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿no estás preocupado de que reaccione como... como tú si...Ginny estuviera con…bueno, con alguien?

-Er... sí, eso es una buena parte de ello- confesó él.

-¿No piensas que Harry estará feliz por nosotros?

-Probablemente, una vez que esté un poco relajado.

-Harry no es así. Él no va a...

-OH, sí que va- declaró Ron definitivamente-. No reaccionará tan fuertemente como si yo averiguara que tú estabas viendo a alguien, pero reaccionará. Créeme.

-Hasta ahora, _tú _lo has tomado extraordinariamente bien- embromó Hermione.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir- se quejó Ron.

-Sí, lo sé- confesó ella-. ¿Entonces piensas que Harry va a estar enojado?

-No lo pienso. Lo sé. Tú recuerdas lo enojado que estaba con nosotros el verano pasado. Este año será mucho peor. Él sólo está…

-... preocupado por mí- terminó Hermione el pensamiento por él.

-Sí, eso es parte de ello- admitió Ron.

-¿Preocupado por tus intenciones?- preguntó ella.

-No. Harry sabe que me has gustado por largo rato. Eso no es.

-De seguro que no piensas…- preguntó ella al estudiar su cara-, ¿que Harry estaría…celoso?- _¡OH DIOS MÍO! _Pensó Hermione al mirarlo hacer una mueca. _Lo está._

-La verdad es que… _**ESTARÁ **_celoso. No de la misma manera que yo lo estaría, claro está. Sólo celoso en general. Tú sabes, de que estamos…juntos. No juntos en el mismo lugar, pero VERDADERAMENTE _juntos_. Celoso de que tenemos a alguien…especial y él no. Celoso de que estemos felices cuando él es tan miserable, y…

-…solo- terminó Hermione el pensamiento.

-Exactamente. Él no está en un lugar bueno ahora mismo. Con la muerte de Sirius y encerrado con aquellos _muggles_ horribles por el verano… Está en una prisión. Va a tomar lo que te pasó con resentimiento, Hermione. Sabes que lo hará. Se va a culpar a sí mismo.

-¿Y piensas que nos apartará de él aún más?- preguntó ella-. Confesaré que he estado más que un poco preocupada sobre esto. No lo dejaremos salirse con la suya.

-Pero, si se entera acerca de nosotros... sobre esto... le dará la excusa perfecta. Fingirá que es porque siente ser la tercera rueda. Se separará de nosotros y culpará a nuestra relación por ello. Y terminará resintiéndonos a ambos.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione, arrojándose en su espalda con un suspiro.

-Espera un minuto. ¿No vas discutir conmigo; no vas a decirme que se le pasará; o que nos resentirá aún más por escondérselo; o que él ...

-No- contestó Hermione. Ron la miró, completamente desconcertado por su respuesta-. Llegué a una decisión esta tarde en la cocina- explicó ella-. Me di cuenta de que necesito escucharte más.

Ron no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien. _¿Acaba de decir que ME escucharía? _Pensó él mientras la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y llenos de incredulidad.

-Especialmente cuando concierne a Harry- continuó Hermione-. Tenías la razón acerca de Sirius. Supiste lo que Harry necesitaba, yo no. Me paraste de forzarlo a hablar acerca de ello cuando él no estaba listo. Sabías que sólo lo haría sentir peor. Estoy segura de que tienes la razón acerca de esto también. Si no piensas que debemos informarle, entonces no lo haremos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ron, todavía incapaz de creerle.

-En serio- le aseguró Hermione-. Aunque…no veo cómo podemos ocultarle esto una vez que llegue aquí. Lo que quiero decir es que Fred y George no pararán de molestarnos. Al contrario, se pondrán peor.

-Imbéciles.

-Y estoy segura de que Ginny se dará cuenta bastante rápido, si ya no lo ha hecho. Alguien está destinado a decirle.

-Tú hablas con Ginny. Yo hablaré con Fred y George- sugirió él-. Me darán un rato duro, pero una vez que entiendan que está en los mejores intereses de Harry…Estoy seguro que guardarán el secreto silenciosamente. Si eso no trabaja, tomaré una hoja de tu libro y los amenazaré.

-¿Con qué?-

-Oh, tú sabes, lo usual. Los amenazaré con decirle a Mamá acerca de los nuevos productos que están desarrollando y como ahora que no tienen a estudiantes del primer año en los cuales practicar, están intentando de experimentarlos en Ginny.

-¿Eso no es verdad, o si?

-Bueno, ellos _si _le pidieron a Ginny que los ayudara, pero ella no es tan ridícula.

-¿Piensas que funcione?

-Eso creo. Definitivamente que ellos no quisieran que Mamá supiera que experimentaron todos sus productos de la caja de tentempié en los estudiantes del primer año. Ella se enojaría de lo que no hay manera y probablemente terminaría persiguiéndolos alrededor de la tienda de bromas con una rabia de locos- se rió Ron.

-¿Qué de tus padres; o Bill; o el profesor Lupin? Inclusive Moody 'Ojoloco' podría decirle. Todos saben. Admití cómo me siento hacia ti en la memoria. Esto podría explotar en nuestras caras.

-Eso no pasará. Ellos no dirán nada- replicó Ron-. Pero por si acaso, hablaré con Bill y tú puedes hablar con Lupin y Moody.

-¿Por qué me toca Moody a mí?

-Porque le agradas- contestó riéndose Ron-. Me di cuenta antes, cuando intentó intimidarte y tú te pusiste fresca con él. Pienso que te respetó por ello.

-OH, cállate- dijo Hermione bruscamente-. Ya no deseo pensar acerca de esto- dijo ella, mirando a Ron y haciéndole señales con la punta de su dedo índice para que se le acercara.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer?- preguntó él escabulléndose en la cama y terminando acostado cerca de ella.

-Eso depende- replicó ella, dándose la vuelta para hacerle frente.

-¿En qué?

-Dijiste que estábamos…'viéndonos'.

-Er…si, pienso que dije eso, ¿no?- admitió Ron.

-¿Quisiste decir exclusivamente, o estamos jugando?

-¿Qué piensas?

-Pienso que eres muy gallina para preguntarme adecuadamente- replicó Hermione.

-¿Gallina? Te he dicho que te amo…tres veces, demonios.

-No insultes cuando me dices que me amas- le regañó Hermione que no podía parar de sonreír al decirlo-. Y yo también te amo, así que lo haré. Ron ¿serás…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- gruñó Ron, tirándosele encima y silenciándola con un beso.

-Me dijiste lo que sentías por mí primero. **Ahora me toca a mí. **Pero…no lo haré ahora, después que me incitaste a ello. Lo haré a mi manera, en el momento oportuno, para que sepas que lo que digo es verdadero.

-Nunca vas a preguntarme; ¿cierto?- se rió Hermione nerviosamente antes de cubrir sus labios con los suyos.


	12. Capítulo 12: Tu otra mitad

**Capítulo 12**

**_Tu otra mitad, tu alma gemela…_**

----------------------o0o----------------------

Eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando Molly Weasley andaba de puntillitas para subir las escaleras al segundo piso. Arthur había intentado convencerla de ir a la cama tan pronto la reunión con Dumbledore había terminado, pero ella sabía que no podría dormir hasta asegurarse de que Hermione estaba bien.

Había aprendido bastantes cosas acerca de la mejor amiga de su hijo esta tarde. Cosas que la asombraron y tranquilizaron simultáneamente. Ella sabía, por supuesto, que Hermione era brillante, incluso antes de que Remus Lupin le admitiera que Hermione era, hasta ahora y en gran medida, la bruja más lista de su edad que había conocido. Bien sabía ella que Hermione era obstinada, que su fuerza de voluntad era lo que prevenía a Ron y a Harry de intimidarla. De hecho, Molly tenía una diminuta sospecha que si alguno de ellos intimidaba, esa era Hermione. No que ella estaba en desacuerdo, de ninguna manera. _Alguien tiene que mantener a esos muchachos en línea_, se dijo a si misma mientras extendía su mano y abría la puerta al dormitorio de Percy silenciosamente.

La Sra. Weasley siempre había sabido que Hermione era valiente. Después de todo, era una Griffindor. Pero esta era la primera vez que había presenciado de cerca tal valor. Había aprendido cosas sorprendentes acerca de Ron y sus dos mejores amigos durante la conversación que tomó lugar después de ver la memoria en el pensadero. Las cosas que Lupin compartió con el grupo habían sido particularmente instructivas. Pociones de Multijugos; giratiempos; todo lo ocurrido en la Casa de los Gritos; ayudando a Sirius Black a escapar del ministerio y todos esos Dementores; capturando y entonces chantajeando a Rita Skeeter. Y eso era tan sólo las cosas que él sabía.

El profesor Dumbledore había dejado caer una agradable y pequeña bomba cuando reveló exactamente lo que le sucedió a Dolores Umbridge en su último día como Directora y Gran Inquisidora. Claramente, Hermione era mucho más ingeniosa de lo que se había imaginado. Había inventado un cuento para proteger a Harry de la mujer que mandó a los Dementores atrás de él. Había mentido de una forma tan convincente que Umbridge la siguió derechito al Bosque Prohibido. La había dirigido hacia una trampa, sabiendo bastante bien que probablemente le costaría la vida a la mujer. Con esa acción, Hermione había probado que si era presionada, estaba dispuesta a matar para proteger a sus amigos. Y hoy había demostrado que estaba igual de dispuesta a morir por ellos.

Molly se dio cuenta que había intentado refugiar a Ron y a sus amigos de una guerra que los tres habían estado luchando por años. Ese conocimiento la encolerizó. No era justo que sus inocencias hubieran sido robadas. No era justo que esta responsabilidad hubiera sido empujada sobre Harry a tan temprana edad. _Pero entonces_, se recordó a si misma, _él no ha tenido que confrontarla solo. Ron y Hermione han estado dispuestos a compartir la carga de Harry. No sólo la han compartido, pero la han hecho suya también. Los tres han estado peleándo…_**_lo_**_ desde que tenían once años de edad. Pero casi siempre confrontaban la amenaza juntos_, se dijo la Sra. Weasley a si misma al empujar la puerta abierta y mirar a escondidas al interior del cuarto obscurecido. _Esta fue la primera vez en la que Hermione tuvo que hacerle frente sola._

Los ojos de la Sra. Weasley se abrieron de par en par al ver el panorama en frente de ella. Había notado hace mucho tiempo que los sentimientos que Ron tenía por esta particular 'amiga' no eran estrictamente platónicos. Había observado la interacción entre los dos bastante cerca el previo verano, buscando signos que indicaran cómo Hermione se sentía. Por supuesto, ellos habían discutido incesantemente por cosas pequeñas. No que ella encontrara eso anormal. Habían tenido una relación volátil desde el comienzo. Ron siempre había sido un poco cabeza dura y Hermione no era la única con quien peleaba. Ella sólo parecía ser una experta cuando de empujar sus botones se trataba. Por el otro lado, ella parecía ser tan experta y hábil en calmarlo cuando elegía hacerlo. Antes del verano pasado, Molly nunca había pensado acerca de sus discusiones. Ellos estaban suficientemente cercanos obviamente para saber cómo atormentarse el uno al otro y aparentar que tomaban placer en ello, pero nunca se lo tomaban en serio. Por lo menos eso pensaba.

Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, las cosas parecían cambiar. Al final del cuarto año Ron vino a la casa con una disposición horrible. Estaba irritable y temperamental con todos. Pasó la primera semana de las vacaciones encerrado en su cuarto o caminando de un lado a otro por la casa como un león enjaulado, listo a morder la cabeza de cualquier persona que cruzara su camino. Al principio pensó que tenía algo que ver con el retorno de Quien-tu-ya-sabes. No fue hasta que descubrió a los gemelos que lo embromaban acerca de Viktor Krum que realizó cuál era el problema real. Así que cuando Hermione llegó al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix unos días mas tarde, Molly los había observado detenidamente. No se le había pasado por alto las miradas que corrían entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos había admitido sus sentimientos ese verano, pero sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Esta tarde tenía la certeza que finalmente había sucedido. Aún así, no estaba preparada para esto. La Sra. Weasley definitivamente no había esperado encontrarse a los dos juntos en la cama.

Su primer impulso al descubrir a su hijo con el brazo encima de la chicha durmiente fue marchar hacia la cama y arrastrarlo fuera de la misma. Pero algo la detuvo. Quizás fue el hecho de que Hermione lucía tan pacífica y calmada. _Es una maravilla que pueda dormir después de todo lo que le ha pasado_, se recordó a si misma la Sra. Weasley mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Al acercarse más hacia la pareja se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran lo que parecían. Ron de hecho estaba durmiendo encima de las sábanas, no debajo. Se había envuelto en el cubrecama y había colocado una porción de la misma encima de Hermione, y habían dejado deliberadamente una barrera entre ellos. De alguna manera eso la hizo sentir mejor. Obviamente se habían dado cuenta que dormir en la misma cama no era enteramente apropiado y habían tomado los pasos necesarios para que permaneciera algo inocente.

_No obstante, debería despertarlo_, se dijo a si misma al estirar su brazo y tomar los pantalones vaqueros descartados en el piso. _Él no debería estar aquí_, pensó ella mientras sus ojos exploraban el piso para ver si otros artículos de ropa habían sido descartados. Seguramente, si algo hubiera sucedido habrían más alrededor. Sin encontrar nada, su mirada se situó sobre los dos adolescentes acurrucados en la cama.

_No hay manera de que pueda despertarlo sin despertar a Hermione_, reflexionó ella. _Y la pobrecita necesita dormir. Ha pasado por una experiencia terrible. Supongo que tiene sentido que no haya querido estar sola. Es natural que tenga miedo. Debería haberme dado cuenta de ello y haberle preguntado a Ginny que se quedara con ella. Muy tarde ahora para eso. La moveremos al cuarto de Ginny mañana_, decidió Molly mientras doblaba los pantalones de Ron y los ponía sobre la silla al lado de la bata de Hermione.

_Supongo que sólo por esta noche haré la excepción_, pensó ella al caminar hacia la puerta. _Pero Arthur tendrá que tener una charla con Ron por la mañana. Las cosas obviamente son diferentes ahora. Ellos no pueden estar durmiendo juntos en la misma habitación_, reflexionó ella de donde estaba parada en el vestíbulo. Estaba al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella cuando cambió su mente. _Y no más puertas cerradas_, decidió ella mientras empujaba la puerta en contra de la pared, cerciorándose de que estuviera abierta de par en par antes de regresar a la cama.

--------------------o---------------------

George Weasley obtuvo un obsequio inesperado al vagar por el pasillo del segundo piso al ir al baño. Todavía tambaleante, se estaba frotando sus ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo para despertarse cuando pasó por la puerta abierta. Caminó dos pasos lejos de la puerta del cuarto de Percy antes de pararse y retroceder para echar un segundo vistazo. Miró boquiabierto a su hermano y a Hermione acurrucados juntos en la cama. _Esto lo hace condenadamente más fácil_, pensó él mientras sonreía traviesamente y desapareciendo con un 'crick.'

-------------------------o-----------------------

Ron se despertó asustado. Algo no estaba bien, aunque no sabía lo que era. Su primera pista era el hecho de que no estaba cegado por un tono naranja luminoso el minuto en que abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente hacia el techo. Eso podía significar solamente una cosa. _No estoy en mi cuarto_. Incluso cuando esa realización penetró su mente fatigada, otra apareció. _No estoy solo_. Alguien estaba durmiendo a su lado. A su lado y prácticamente encima de él para decir la verdad. De alguna manera se había quedado con la única almohada sobre la cama y en vez de luchar por ella, quienquiera que estaba a su lado aparentemente había optado por usarlo a él como una almohada.

Solamente le tomó un momento para darse cuenta quién era, mientras las memorias de la noche anterior inundaron su mente. _Ella fue capturada por lo Mortífagos, pero escapó. Me dijo que me amaba_, pensó Ron felizmente al sonreírle al techo. _Me pidió que me quedara con ella y…nos besamos por un largo tiempo. Besé apasionadamente a una de mis mejores amigas…y fue brillante._

Ron habría estado contento con tan sólo yacer ahí y revivir los acontecimientos de la noche en su mente hasta que se volviera a dormir otra vez, de no haber sido por la pequeña voz murmurando que algo todavía no andaba bien. ¿Pero qué podría ser? _Hermione está bien. Está durmiendo a mi lado. Las cosas no podrían estar más perfectas, se dijo a si mismo. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy despierto?_ se preguntó Ron. _Porque…algo me despertó. Escuché algo y eso me despertó. ¿Qué fue?_

Con su corazón palpitando fuertemente, Ron se deslizó lentamente lejos y por debajo de Hermione, se incorporó para echar un vistazo alrededor del cuarto e inmediatamente notó la puerta abierta. Sin querer despertarla, Ron se levantó de la cama lo más cuidadosamente posible, entonces anduvo a zancadas hacia la puerta y miró el vestíbulo.

No había nadie allí. Miró en ambas direcciones pero no vio nada. _Alguien abrió esta puerta_, se dijo a si mismo al salir al pasillo para escuchar sonidos que señalaran algún movimiento.

Ron consideró brevemente subir a su cuarto para recuperar su varita, pero rechazó la idea cuando recordó que la había dejado enterrada en algún lugar, debajo del escombro. _Tomará demasiado tiempo para encontrar y no quiero dejar sola a Hermione_, se dijo a si mismo mientras retrocedió dentro del dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

_Probablemente es nada_, se dijo Ron al subir de nuevo a la cama y ponerse de tal forma que pudiera mirar hacia la puerta. _Quizás ella fue al baño y se le olvidó cerrarla al regreso_, razonó él al mirar a Hermione que había cogido la almohada en su sueño y ahora la estaba abrazando contra su pecho.

Todavía cansado, pero incapaz de dormirse, Ron se sostuvo en su codo para mirar fijamente la puerta. Sólo que la forma durmiente a su lado llamaba más la atención. Por un minuto o dos procuró dividir su atención entre ellos, mientras miraba a uno y después al otro tomando turnos. Pero mirar fijamente a una puerta cerrada era de lo más aburrido y pronto todo fue olvidado. Ron se recompuso y descansó su cabeza sobre su brazo, preparado para yacer silenciosamente ahí y observar el sueño de Hermione. A fin de cuentas esto era una oportunidad rara. Una que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar. Ron la había estudiado antes, generalmente en clase cuando ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para notar lo que él estaba haciendo. Mirar a Hermione era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, después de Quidditch de todos modos. Pero como era un placer secreto, era difícil de hacerlo tan a menudo como hubiera deseado. Incluso si Hermione estuviera demasiado preocupada como para notar, otra persona podía. Ron sabía a ciencia cierta que Harry lo había notado en más de una ocasión. Usualmente Harry respondía moviendo sus ojos, permaneciendo callado, pero eso porque él era el mejor compañero de Ron. Si alguien como Parvati o Seamus lo hubieran cogido, Ron estaba seguro que no se permanecerían callados. Así que nunca era capaz de mirarla por el tiempo que quisiera. Las miradas rápidas y fugaces se habían vuelto más frecuentes con el pasar de los años, pero no eran suficientes como para satisfacerlo. Mientras más miraba, más necesitaba. Quería memorizar cada detalle. Asignar cada línea y curva a la memoria para así cerrar sus ojos y ver su cara perfectamente en su mente. Sus ojos castaños tibios. El matiz sonrosado de sus mejillas. Esos labios suaves. Esa melena gloriosa de pelo indomado. ¿Cuántas veces había sido forzado a contenerse a si mismo de no tocar su pelo?

_Nada que me detenga ahora, _pensó Ron al extender su brazo y quitar un mechón rizado de la mejilla de Hermione.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Hermione con un bostezo mientras sus ojos castaños revoletearon abiertos y se fijaron en los de él.

-Observándote- contestó Ron con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Hermione con su frente fruncida. _¿Estaba babeándome o algo?_

-Porque eres hermosa.

-No, no lo soy- replicó Hermione mientras cogía la almohada y cubría su cara con ella-. Parezco un espanto en la mañana- él escuchó declarar a su voz amortiguada-. Mis ojos están todos hinchados y mi pelo está por todas partes y…

-Pienso que eres hermosa- interrumpió Ron al agarrar la almohada, arrastrarla lejos de sus manos y tirarla al suelo donde ella no pudiera cogerla de nuevo.

-Entonces eres un idota- dijo bruscamente Hermione.

-Alguien está malhumorada esta mañana- contestó Ron con una risita. No iba a arruinar su buen humor. No hoy.

-Tú estarías malhumorado también si despertaras sintiéndote como si un par de hipogrifos te hubieran pisoteado en tu sueño.

_Ahhhh, entonces eso es__, ¿verdad?_ Pensó Ron. Con el pasar de los años había tenido más que suficiente experiencia tratando con ella cuando estaba malhumorada. Esto no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Sabía que ella tendía a tratar y provocarlo cuando estaba de un humor de perros. Pero él no se pondría a la altura de la circunstancia. No esta vez.

-Quizás te ayude un agradable y extenso baño- sugirió Ron-. Hizo maravillas por mí después de algunas prácticas agotadoras de Quidditch. Te lo preparo si lo deseas- ofreció él.

-No, no quiero moverme- contestó Hermione, manejando una sonrisa débil.

_Esa es una buena señal_, pensó Ron. _Su humor debe estar mejorando_.

-No puedes reposar aquí en la cama todo el día- le informó él-. Eso sólo empeorará las cosas. Tienes que levantarte y moverte.

-No quiero moverme- le dijo ella-. Duele.

-¿Dónde duele?- preguntó Ron, más que dispuesto a besar cada pulgada de su cuerpo para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Por todas partes- gimió Hermione en dolor.

-Gírate sobre tu estómago- demandó Ron mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione, mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¿No puedes hacer, esta vez nada más, lo que yo te digo sin discutir conmigo acerca de ello?- preguntó Ron, forzándose a si mismo a sonar irritado. Sabía que ella estaba ansiosa de responderle, pero no podría hacerlo bien. _Listo_, pensó él silenciosamente, divertido por el conocimiento de que la había dejado con dos opciones. O se podía rendir y hacer lo que él decía, o podía comenzar una pelea y al paso demostrar que él tenía la razón. De cualquier manera, él ganaba. Aunque nunca dudó realmente que elección ella haría.

-Está bien- suspiró Hermione, virándose y mirando fijamente a la cabecera- ¿Me puedes devolver mi almohada?- preguntó ella bruscamente.

-No- le informó Ron al levantarse y apoyarse en sus rodillas y se montó sobre su cuerpo.

-¡RON!. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- gritó Hermione mientras procuraba doblarse debajo de él. Antes de que pudiera virarse alrededor para ver lo que él hacía, Ron se sentó sobre su espalda inferior y la sujetó a la cama-. Quítate de encima- demandó Hermione.

-Joosh- dijo él mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y ponía su peso en ellas. Todavía montado encima de ella, Ron se inclinó hacia delante, empujó su pelo hacia un lado y colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros-. Sólo estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor. Ahora relájate- instruyó él mientras comenzaba a frotar los músculos alrededor de su cuello.

Ron sintió la tensión de su cuerpo rendirse y ceder bajo sus manos mientras él masajeaba su espalda superior. Tan sólo tomó unos momentos antes de que él comenzara a oír los gemidos suaves que escapaban de sus labios.

-¿No te estoy hiriendo, o si?- preguntó Ron, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

-MMmmn. No. Se siente bien, de verdad- admitió Hermione-. - ¿Lo puedes hacer un poco más debajo y en la parte izquierda?

Ron instantáneamente dejó que sus manos bajaran hacia el centro de su espalda.

-¡OOOOoo!. ¡Ahí mismo- gritó Hermione cuando unos dedos fuertes comenzaron a masajear el lugar donde Lestrange la había pateado-. Dios mío, Ron, eso se siente taaaan bien- gimió ella-. MMmmm. ¿Lo puedes hacer más duro? OOoo. Sí. Si, así mismo.

Antes de que él cumpliera con su pedido y aplicara más presión, Ron se había dado cuenta que esto no era una buena idea. Él no había planeado que fuera…sensual y aún así su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a los sonidos de ella. No eran tan sólo sus gemidos los que lo excitaban. Sus palabras tenían el mayor efecto sobre él. Aunque inocentes, eran bastante…excitantes. No podía evitar de preguntarse si ella le diría cosas similares si le hiciera el amor. Dándose cuenta de que tenía que parar antes de que su cuerpo traicionara sus pensamientos, Ron retiró sus manos de la espalda de Hermione y yació en su estómago al lado de ella.

-Eso fue maravilloso- suspiró Hermione al virarse a medias para mirarlo de frente-. ¿Por qué paraste?

-Mis dedos se estaban cansando- mintió él-. ¿Te ayudó?

-¿Sabes? Pienso que sí- dijo Hermione, ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera esta vez. Pero se desvaneció rápidamente-. ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar tus manos de tal manera?- preguntó ella, mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron, no anticipando la pregunta-. OH…uh, de Charlie.

-¿Charlie te enseñó cómo dar masajes?

-Um…sí- dijo Ron mientras su cara se sonrojaba-. Siempre estaba quejándose de cómo le dolían sus hombros o sus brazos debido al Quidditch. A veces Mamá se los frotaba un poco por él. A veces, cuando estaba muy ocupada, ella nos mandaba a mí o a Ginny a hacerlo.

-Oh- dijo Hermione, todavía mirándolo como si estuviera levemente sospechosa-. Fue muy agradable.

-Nunca antes lo había hecho así- dijo Ron, con una expresión avergonzada-. Quiero decir, con alguien acostado. Charlie siempre estaba sentado en una silla y…bien…nunca fue así.

-Bueno, gracias- dijo Hermione-. Fue realmente dulce lo que hiciste.

-No fue nada- replicó Ron al sentirse sonrojar nuevamente-. Pero siempre me puedes devolver el favor una vez que estemos de regreso en la escuela y comience las prácticas de Quidditch.

Ron miró a Hermione sonreír por unos segundos y entonces vio su cara volverse sombría.

-Hermione. ¿algo más te está molestando? Además de estar adolorida, quiero decir. ¿Hice algo? Si hice alg…

-No- replicó ella, sonando levemente alarmada-. Tú no hiciste nada. Has sido grandioso.

-¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó Ron, ahora más que seguro de que algo no estaba bien. Ella estaba tratando de ocultarlo, pero él podía ver que no estaba feliz. No podía descifrar por qué-. Me puedes decir, ¿sabes?- persistió él-. No tienes que estar…incómoda alrededor mío.

-No lo estoy- insistió Hermione.

-¿Entonces, qué es?- preguntó él.

-¿Tú…,- comenzó ella, pero entonces paró y lo miró tristemente-. Tú no piensas que hemos cometido un gran error. ¿o sí?- preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

-¿Piensas que lo que hicimos anoche fue un error?- preguntó Ron, mientras su cara se derribaba. El regocijo que había experimentado al descubrir la mujer que amaba acurrucada a su lado al despertar desapareció inmediatamente. Por un instante encontró imposible respirar. Sentía como si un bludger le hubiera golpeado el intestino. Si estuviera sobre su escoba, probablemente la habría soltado y caído al suelo sólo para terminar su miseria. Pero no estaba en su escoba y no había manera de escapar la desolación que sentía.

-¡NO!- gritó Hermione fuertemente cuando vio la expresión herida en el rostro de Ron-. Eso no fue lo que quise decir en lo absoluto- le aseguró ella mientras se sentó y estiró su mano para tomar la suya-. Es que…apenas…bien…¿no estás atemorizado?

-¿De qué?- logró preguntar Ron al virarse y apoyarse en su espalda, mirándola. _¿De tener mi corazón rasgado y pisoteado en mi pecho?_ Gritó Ron para sí mismo. _No, porque acaba de suceder, demonios_.

-De estropear las cosas- respondió Hermione-. ¿Qué tal si arruina nuestra amistad. ¿Qué tal si terminamos odiándonos el uno al otro y…

-Te preocupas demasiado- contestó Ron con una risa forzada. _Bueno, no es tan malo como pensé. Esto no es nada que no te hayas preguntado mil veces. Ella sólo está asustada. Nada más asegúrale que eso no pasará jamás_.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Ron. No sé qué haría si te perdiera. Quiero decir,…Harry es grandioso y todo y sé que él siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesite, incluso si no fuéramos…tú sabes…pero tú eres del que siempre he dependido.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Ron, más que sorprendido-. Siempre parecías más cómoda con Harry.

-Bueno…- dijo Hermione mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas-. Creo que en algunos aspectos.

La frente de Ron se frunció al tratar de calmar la oleada repentina de celos que sintió. No había esperado que ella admitiera que él tenía la razón.

-Quiero decir…- continuó Hermione, su rubor llegando a ser más prominente-. Bueno…es que es mucho más fácil con Harry. No tengo que…

-¿No tienes qué?- interrumpió Ron, sus voz un poco más alta de lo normal y bastante defensiva.

-No tengo que…suprimir el impulso de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido cada vez que entra en la habitación- contestó Hermione.

Esta vez fue Ron el que se ruborizó.

-¿De veras?- se rió interiormente, mientras le dio una de sus 'oh tan encantadoras' sonrisas torcidas. Sin esperar a que le contestara, Ron estiró sus brazos y puso a Hermione encima de él-. Nada que te detenga ahora, ¿cierto?- preguntó él juguetonamente.

-Sólo el hecho de que estoy intentando tener una conversación seria- replicó Hermione irritablemente.

Ron no era tonto. Si ella hubiera estado enojada realmente, sabía que se habría alejado de él, pero no lo hizo. Por un momento consideró besarla y entonces decidió que probablemente lo mejor era dejarla decir lo que quería antes, así que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y se viró para que ambos estuvieran uno frente al otro. Ron la miró a los ojos y esperó a que ella continuara, pero Hermione parecía haber terminado de hablar. Todo lo que hizo fue mirarlo fijamente de vuelta, luciendo desalentada.

-¿Cómo se sintió para ti, erróneo?- preguntó Ron con un suspiro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione, mirándolo confundida.

-Deja de pensar- dijo Ron mientras le tocó la frente-. Y dime cómo lo sentiste aquí- instruyó él al colocar su mano sobre su pecho justo sobre su corazón.

-No creo poder- replicó ella después de pensarlo por unos momentos.

-Oh, por favor- dijo Ron al darle vuelta a sus ojos-. Si McGonagall te hiciera una pregunta sobre la próxima prueba, escribirías una maldita composición.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione mientras se alejó de él y se sentó-. Te daré una respuesta. ¿Qué sabes de la mitología griega?- preguntó ella.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- contestó Ron sorprendido-. ¿La mitología griega?. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?- _A menos que estés a punto de decirme que piensas que soy un Dios_, pensó él, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.

-Me preguntaste que explicara como me sentí. Estoy intentando decir cómo.

-No veo qué es lo que Zeus ni el Monte Olimpo ni cualquiera de esa basura tiene que ver con esto.

-No todo es basura. Algo de ello es sumamente interesante. ¿Asumo que has escuchado de Platón?

-¿El filósofo?- replicó Ron.

-Exacto- respondió Hermione-. Bueno, hace mucho tiempo escribió un ensayo llamado _Simposio_. En este ensayo Platón vuelve a contar un mito griego antiguo que explica la creación de los humanos. Según este mito, una vez toda la humanidad existía como pares; dos personas que estaban unidas juntos en la espalda. Ellos lo compartían todo. Un corazón; un cuerpo; un alma. ¿Has escuchado ese dicho viejo acerca de que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, verdad?

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Trataba de escucharla, pero no podía comprender lo que esto tenía que ver con cómo ella se sentía acerca de él. Sonaba bobo.

-Bueno, estas personas pensaron que eran bastante listos- continuó Hermione-. Decidieron que estaban cansados de servirles a los Dioses y empezaron una guerra para ganar su libertad. Por supuesto, perdieron espectacularmente. Después que la guerra terminó, los Dioses decidieron que las personas necesitaban ser castigadas por su arrogancia, así que Zeus bajó a la Tierra y lanzó sus rayos sobre todos ellos, partiéndolos a la mitad. Lo que había sido una persona completa, ahora era dos. Las personas estaban desvastadas. Nunca se habían sentido tan vacías y solas. No sabían qué hacer o cómo sentirse conectados otra vez. No comían. No dormían. Cuando hallaban su otra mitad, se abrazaban el uno al otro y se ponían de luto y lloraban la pérdida de algo hermoso. Eventualmente, empezaron a morir por carecer de alimentos y los Dioses se dieron cuenta que si no hacían algo, muy pronto no quedarían personas en el mundo. Así que Zeus regresó a la Tierra y convirtió uno de los pares en un hombre y al otro en una mujer. Les dio cuerpos diferentes para que volvieran a reunirse otra vez por breves espacios de tiempo y experimentar la cercanía que habían compartido una vez en la eternidad; e hizo posible que ellos tuvieran niños para que la raza humana nunca muriera. Pero esos niños nacían incompletos; destinados a caminar por el mundo buscando la otra parte de sí mismos que habían perdido aún antes de ser nacidos. Su otra mitad; su alma gemela.

-Eso fue lo que sentí- dijo Hermione con una voz temblorosa después de terminar su discurso-. Tú eres mi otra mitad. Creo que lo he sabido desde el momento que te vi en el tren. Había algo acerca de ti que me atrajo. No podía explicarlo y ciertamente no lo entendía. No entonces, de todos modos. Anoche…sentí como…como si estuviera…perdiéndome. Como si me estuviera perdiendo y encontrándome a mi misma simultáneamente, si eso tiene sentido. Y quise que sucediera. No quería comer. No quería dormir. Sólo quería estar contigo. Quería estar tan cerca que ya no sabía dónde yo terminaba y tú comenzabas. Nada importaba excepto…

-…estar conectados- finalizó Ron.

-Sí- concordó ella.

-¿Eso suena como un error para ti?- preguntó Ron.

-¿No tienes miedo?- preguntó de vuelta Hermione.

-Un poco- admitió él finalmente. _¿A quién estoy bromeando? Estoy aterrorizado_-. ¿Por qué crees que nunca dije nada?

-No lo sé- contestó Hermione mirando la sábana-. Creo…yo pensé que…que no sentías lo mismo por mí.

-Me sentía frustrado- admitió Ron.

-Yo también- concordó Hermione -. Y enojada.

-Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por ser un cobarde- confesó Ron-. Tenía miedo que no te sintieras de la misma manera y no quería arruinar las cosas entre nosotros. Tenía la esperanza de que si no hacía nada este sentimiento se iría, pero…

-…mientras más luchabas en su contra, más lo deseabas?- preguntó Hermione.

Ron asintió con su cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Qué pasa si no funciona?- preguntó ella silenciosamente.

-Ambos queremos la misma cosa, ¿verdad?. ¿Así que por qué no funcionaría?

-Ron, peleamos todo el tiempo- replicó Hermione.

-Sí, pero…eso era porque estaba malditamente frustrado- dijo Ron.

-No maldigas- regañó Hermione al circular sus ojos.

-No, en serio, Hermione- replicó a Hermione-. Comenzaba la mayor parte de las peleas a propósito. Ni siquiera recuerdo de qué se trataban.

-Sí, lo sé- admitió ella.

-¿Tú sabías?

-No. Quiero decir que…te comprendo. Yo hacía lo mismo. Es que eras tan…exasperante. Un minuto eras hostil y grosero y entonces te dabas la vuelta y hacías algo tan dulce que mi corazón se derretía. Y eso sólo me enfurecía más. Me enojaba conmigo misma por mis sentimientos hacia ti y entonces me enojaba contigo por ser tan condenadamente irresistible, así que comenzaba una pelea para desquitarme. E incluso eso fracasaba porque… cada vez te ponías a la altura de las circunstancias. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán atractivo eres cuando estás enfurecido?

-¿Tú…tú piensas que soy atractivo?- preguntó Ron mientras su cara y orejas se enrojecían. Estaba completamente asombrado por su elección de palabras. ¿Atractivo? Ciertamente no era una palabra con la que se describiría a si mismo.

-Toda esa pasión que tienes encerrada dentro de ti- explicó Hermione-, el único momento en que puedo verla es cuando estás enojado. Pero sé que está ahí, como un fuego sin llamas esperando a ser encendido. Apenas puedo detenerme. Quiero desencadenarlo. El instante que veo una chispa iluminar tus ojos, tiro combustible al fuego y obligo a que queme sin control. Soy horrible, pero…adoro empujarte sobre la borda y hacerte perder el control. No creo que pueda pararme a mi misma- confesó Hermione con aire de culpabilidad.

-Hay otras maneras de empujarme sobre la borda- admitió Ron al envolver sus brazos alrededor de Hermione y besarla suavemente-. Pienso que debes ser bastante buena en eso también.

-Oh, lo crees, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Sorprendentemente sí. Juro que a veces todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirarme.

-Eres un varón de dieciséis años de edad- se rió Hermione-. Esa no soy yo. Esas son tus hormonas fuera de control.

-Hormonas- rió Ron. _Bueno, quizás un poco_, admitió silenciosamente-. ¿Cómo supiste que a Harry le gustaba Cho?- preguntó él, logrando tomar a Hermione por sorpresa.

-Vi la manera que la miraba- replicó ella.

-¿La manera que un varón de quince años de edad enloquecido por sus hormonas lo haría?

-Um hum- _Prácticamente se babeaba cada vez que ella le pasaba por el lado_, pensó ella con repugnancia.

-¿A cuántas muchachas me has visto mirar de esa forma?- preguntó Ron.

El rostro de Hermione se contrajo inmediatamente con su ceño fruncido-. Estaba Fle…

-Ella no cuenta- exclamó Ron antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar su oración-. Es parte Veela y estaba usando sus poderes. ¿A cuántas muchachas 'normales' me has visto mirar de esa manera?

Hermione pensó acerca de ello por un minuto y entonces le dio una respuesta entre dientes.

-A ninguna- admitió ella-. Pero…- adicionó, su voz ganando más confianza-. No eras tan estúpido como para hacerlo enfrente de mí.

-No, esa no es la razón- dijo Ron con una sonrisa-. Ambos sabemos que soy lo bastante estúpido para ello. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es…- continuó Ron incómodo-,…es que…bueno…fui al Baile de Navidad con una de las muchachas más bonitas de la escuela, pero…ni siquiera me fijé en ella. No te pudiera decir de qué color era su vestido o cómo estaba usando su…

-Eran turquesas- interrumpió Hermione, que parecía como si hubiera sido forzada a chuparse una tapa de limón extremadamente agria-. Y ustedes lucían horribles juntos.

-Estás perdiendo mi punto- rió Ron

-¿Cuál es?- replicó Hermione irritablemente.

-Tu traje era de una sombra perfecta y de un azul doncella. Hacía tu piel brillar como porcelana fina. Y tu pelo estaba atado en algún moño precioso que acentuaba este elegante cuello tuyo- dijo Ron mientras se inclinó y ligeramente rozó su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos. El contacto inmediatamente envió temblores al cuerpo de Hermione-. Tú eras la muchacha más hermosa que jamás había visto- confesó él sin el rastro más leve de vergüenza-. Todavía lo eres. No podía despegar mis ojos de ti en ese momento y no los he podido quitar desde entonces.

Las lágrimas estaban derramándose por las mejillas de Hermione. Ron hubiera estado preocupado pero ella le estaba sonriendo. _Nunca entenderé a las mujeres_, pensó él al forzarse a continuar.

-Esa es la razón por la que nunca me viste embobecido mirando a otras muchachas- murmuró Ron al estirar su mano y limpiar las lágrimas fuera de su rostro-. Eso y el hecho de que tienes la razón, era muy cuidadoso de sólo contemplarte como un adolescente enloquecido y hormonal cuando sabía que no me agarrarías. Mientras estudiabas para los O.W.L.s, te contemplaba. Si hubieras sacado tu cabeza de esos libros por diez segundos probablemente me hubieras descubierto.

Hermione no sabía qué decir. La había dejado sin habla. Nunca hubiera anticipado que Ron fuera a decir algo tan romántico. Era difícil de creer que éste era el mismo Ron Weasley al que una vez había acusado ferozmente de tener la gama emocional de una cucharilla. Sin pensar, ella se le lanzó encima y lo besó fuertemente.

A Ron le tomó un momento asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Un minuto Hermione lo estaba mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos. El siguiente, se había lanzado sobre él y ahora lo estaba besando…se besaban el uno al otro…apasionadamente. Él todavía estaba tratando de comprender exactamente lo que había hecho para inspirar tal reacción cuando sintió sus labios alejarse de los suyos.

Sin querer que el beso terminara tan pronto, Ron se alzó, en un intento de arrastrar a Hermione hacia abajo. Desafortunadamente, ella fue más rápida que él y logró sentarse verticalmente antes de que él hiciera cualquier movimiento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba montada sobre de su estómago mirándolo fijamente con una expresión que él nunca había visto. Antes de que pudiera descifrarla, Hermione estiró sus manos hacia abajo y movió la vieja camiseta hecha andrajos con la que había dormido por encima de su cabeza y la tiró al piso.

_¡__DEMONIOS!_ Pensó Ron mientras sus ojos miraban hacia abajo. Fue incapaz de suprimir el suave gemido que escapó de sus labios al contemplar la tela delgada de algodón que abrigaba sus senos. No se había dado cuenta que ella usaba un sostén, pues no había atentado a tocar esa parte de su cuerpo la noche anterior. Si hubiera sabido, probablemente se lo hubiera imaginado como una de esas cosas de encajes que usaban las mujeres en las revistas que Fred y George le enseñaron. No lucía para nada como esas mujeres en las revistas y aún así él la encontraba mucho más fascinante. El hecho de que usaba algo tan sensible y no deliberadamente atractivo era mucho mejor. Era sólo tan…Hermione. _¡Demonios! Luce asombrosa_, pensó Ron, al mirarla fijamente, hipnotizado por la figura de su cuerpo.

Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás y lo estudió mientras él la contemplaba. _Está bien, tú puedes hacer esto, se dijo a si misma. No hay razón alguna para estar incómoda. Es como usar un traje de baño. Pero tú no estás en un traje de baño_, otra parte de su mente protestó. _Estás en tus bragas_. _Pero todavía estoy cubierta completamente_, se recordó a si misma. Y él tiene que poder ver lo que está haciendo.

-Tú…tú…- tartamudeó Ron mientras trataba de encontrar su voz-. Tú…tú eres más hermosa de lo me imaginaba- murmuró él finalmente, causando que la cara de Hermione se sonrojara. Incapaz de hacer nada excepto quedarse embobado, Ron yació ahí sobre su espalda y miró el rubor viajar por tan delicado cuello.

-Apuesto a que Harry nunca miró a Cho _**ASÍ**_-, rió Hermione tontamente al escudriñar el rostro de Ron. Sus ojos estaban ensanchados. Su boca estaba levemente abierta. Por un momento, él parecía haberse olvidado de cómo respirar. Ella reconoció esa mirada. No lo había observado mirar a nada en esta particular manera desde el tercer año, pero ella la recordaba de todos modos. Nunca se olvidaría de la manera en la que Ron había contemplado la Saeta de Fuego de Harry. Ni la manera en que la había mirado cuando McGonagall se la quitó. Ciertamente no la estaba mirando a ella ahora. Su cara estaba congelada en una expresión de reverencia. Vio el mismo anhelo; la misma admiración; la misma veneración que había proyectado hacia la escoba de Harry. Él había observado esa escoba como si fuera la cosa más perfecta en el universo. _De hecho, tan perfecta que había rehusado palparla primero_, reflexionó Hermione. Y como aún él no había atentado a tocarla, llegó a la conclusión que la única manera que sucedería sería si lo hiciera ella misma.

Aunque originalmente no había planeado que las cosas avanzaran en esta dirección, Hermione se inclinó hacia delate y agarró una de las manos de Ron con la suya propia, entonces la alzó y la presionó firmemente en contra de su seno derecho. Él gimió suavemente otra vez, pero esa fue la única reacción que obtuvo. Ron parecía incapaz de moverse. Era todo lo que podía hacer para recordar cómo respirar.

_Debe estar conteniendo la respiración_, pensó Hermione al verlo espirar y aspirar en otro aliento profundo. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y ella estaba casi segura de que su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido como el suyo.

Cuando sintió sus dedos moverse, liberó su mano. Parte de ella esperaba que su mano bajara con la suya, pero él la mantuvo en el mismo lugar, tocándola suavemente mientras la miraba fijamente.

_Tan suave_, pensó Ron al sentir la piel lisa y sedosa encima de la tela con la punta de su dedo. _Tan…perfecta_. Él siempre había pensado que sus manos eran descomunalmente largas, pero ahora…ahora parecían ser perfectas. _No, ella es perfecta_, pensó Ron al comenzar a mover su pulgar de aquí para allá sobre la suave carne. _Encaja perfectamente en mi mano_.

Hermione mordió su labio al mirar hacia abajo y contemplar exactamente de qué forma manejaría esto. Sabía que tenía que decirle su secreto. Aunque no había terminado con su investigación, estaba segura de que funcionaría. Tenía que decirle, pero no estaba lista para la discusión que causaría. La última cosa que quería en este momento era pelear con él. Especialmente en este momento. Él había estado tan asombrado y feliz. Ella no quería ser la que lo arruinara. Estaba harta de muerte y desesperación como para durarle una eternidad. Ya no quería pensar acerca de eso. _Tendrá que esperar_, decidió ella, queriendo nada más que olvidarlo todo y pretender que nunca existió. _Tendré que terminar mi investigación y le diré después de eso. De esa manera, si estoy equivocada no lo habré enfadado por nada. _Por un momento consideró enseñarle la técnica muggle como había planeado y entonces decidió que también podía esperar. No había manera de que le pudiera enseñar cómo revivir un corazón sin que ello llevara a preguntas de por qué paró en el primer lugar. _No, todo tendrá que esperar_. Había pasado el día anterior convencida de que iba a morir. Hoy iba a gozar el estar viva.

-Sr. Weasley, creo ver una chispa en sus ojos- bromeó Hermione al inclinarse y recorrer sus manos levemente por el pecho de él.

-Hermione- gimió Ron-. Me vas a matar si continúas con esto.

Ella le replicó con una risa suave mientras yacía encima de él y le colocaba un beso tierno en su cuello, apenas debajo de su oído, causando que Ron gimiera y cerrara sus ojos.

-Te dije lo que sucede cuando veo una chispa en tus ojos- le informó ella con una sonrisa juguetona-. Te empujaré hasta que se vuelva un infierno hecho y derecho.

-Mione- advirtió Ron, no queriendo que parara, pero aterrorizado de avergonzarse si ella lo empujaba aún más. Comenzaba a contemplar cómo ella reaccionaría si él dejara de luchar y seguir sus instintos, cuando su hermana lo arruinó todo.

-¡OH MI DIOS!- gritó Ginny desde la puerta ahora abierta.

Antes de tener tiempo para registrar el hecho de que habían sido interrumpidos, Hermione se había desmontado de encima de él y se había cubierto con la cubrecama, quitándosela a Ron en el proceso. Afortunadamente, él aún estaba vestido. Desafortunadamente, en su estado actual, sus calzoncillos no ocultaban mucho. Mortificada, Hermione escondió su cara detrás de la espalda de Ron, mientras él se sentaba erecto y miraba boquiabierto a su hermana asustada.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! Tú y Ron…Ron y**...¡OH, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS**!- chilló Ginny mientras se cubría sus ojos con ambas manos-. ¡CÚBRETE AHORA MISMO!- le gritó ella a Ron, su cara de un rojo intenso similar a su pelo-. ¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! No puedo creer que los acabé de ver a ustedes dos…estaban….y ¡OH DIOS MÍO HERMIONE! Estabas prácticamente en cueros. ¿Por qué no cerraron la maldita puerta?

-¿Por qué no tocaste?- demandó Ron mientras agarraba una porción de la cubrecama y se la ponía sobre sus regazo.

-Toqué- replicó Ginny-. ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

-Para de decir eso- gritó Ron, esperanzado de desahogar su vergüenza con un poco de rabia-. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Un maldito giratiempo sería agradable- gimió Ginny fuertemente-. O un fuerte Encantamiento Memoria.

-¿GINNY?- gritó Ron.

-Mamá me dijo que viniera y…¡**OH DIOS MÍO**!- gritó Ginny, mientras unía los pedazos en sus mente-. Ella sabía. Ella sabía que ustedes dos estaban…aquí…juntos. Por eso fue que me preguntó que le dijera a ambos que…porque ella sabía que estaban aquí…

-No sucedió nada- indicó Hermione por detrás de la espalda de Ron.

-…juntos- terminó Ginny.

-¿Mamá quería que nos dijeras qué?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué?- replicó Ginny con su mente obviamente en otro lado.

-¿Qué dijo Mamá?

-Oh, me preguntó que subiera y les dijera a ambos que el desayuno está casi listo.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Ron, claramente esperando por más.

Después de dar el mensaje, Ginny se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse, pero pareció cambiar de opinión a la mitad de sus zancadas. Se paró abruptamente y giró alrededor para enfrentarlos una vez más.

-Ustedes dos tienen que tener más cuidado- les advirtió ella.

-¿Lucía…enfadada?- preguntó Ron, su voz llena de inquietud.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Ginny. _¿Pensarías eso, verdad? Obviamente que ella sabía que ustedes estaban aquí…juntos. ¿Por qué no lucía enfurecida?_ Se preguntó Ginny silenciosamente.

-No, estaba bastante alegre la verdad. Me refiero a Fred y a George- explicó Ginny-. Esos han tenido sus cabezas juntas toda la mañana. Están tramando algo. Sea lo que sea, puedes apostar que será atroz.

-¿Ginny?- gritó Ron mientras su hermana comenzaba a irse nuevamente-. Espera.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, retrocediendo de la puerta.

-Hermione necesita algunas ropas- contestó Ron.

-¿De veras? No lo había notado- gritó ella sarcásticamente.

-Para- dijo Ron impacientemente-. Esto es serio. Sé que eres mucho más pequeña que ella, pero seguramente que debes tener algo que le sirva.

-Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algo- dijo Ginny con un suspiro-. Ustedes dos procuren no estar besándose cuando yo vuelva- advirtió ella.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ron-. Yo no estaré aquí. A mamá le daría un ataque si supiera que estoy en el mismo cuarto que tú cuando te estás cambiando- le explicó a Hermione cuando vio su confusión. Ginny se rió fuertemente, pero Ron la ignoró y continuó.

-Ginny te ayudará- dijo él, dándole un beso casto en la mejilla-. Voy a darme una ducha rápidamente y te veré en la cocina- dijo Ron, saltando fuera de la cama. Esperó a que Hermione asintiera con su cabeza, entonces empujó a Ginny y desapareció en el vestíbulo.

-Él no _SOLO_ va a ducharse, ¿sabes?- se burló Ginny.

-¡GINNY!- gritó Hermione impactada.

-Bueno, es que es la verdad.

-Lo sé- admitió Hermione con una sonrisa culpable.

-Espero que estés complacida contigo misma- dijo Ginny con una risilla-. No quedará ninguna agua caliente cuando termine.

-Estoy bastante complacida, ahora que lo mencionas- replicó Hermione radiante como una idiota.

-Esta conversación va a ser bastante perturbadora- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa propia-. No quiero tenerla mientras estás en tus bragas. Aguanta ese pensamiento que regresaré con algunas ropas- dijo Ginny, dejando el cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-------------------o0o-------------------


	13. Capítulo 13: Los gemelos

**Capítulo 13**

_**Los gemelos haciendo de las suyas...**_

-----------------------------o0o------------------------------

-Entonces- dijo Ginny al regresar al cuarto y tirar el montón de ropa sobre la cama-¿Ron y tú…finalmente vieron la luz?

-¿Es eso una manera sutil de preguntar si nosotros…- Hermione dejó que la oración a medias hablara por si sola mientras recogía una camisa verde y la examinaba. No era exactamente algo que ella escogería. El material menudo y corriente que formaba las mangas era un poco más femenino para su gusto.

-¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó Ginny con una mueca.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó Hermione mientras su cara se calentaba-. Nada más nos besamos, eso es todo.

-Me pareció un poco más que eso- bromó Ginny-. ¿O se te olvida que al entrar te encontré sin blusa alguna?

Hermione mordió su labio inferior y movió su cabeza a un lado como si estuviese pensando cómo responder. Sabía que iba a ser mucho más fácil decirle a Ginny. Eso no era lo que la detenía. Ginny la entendería y ciertamente que la ayudaría con la reacción de Ron. El problema era, y Hermione sabía que si funcionaba, que Ginny lo querría hacer también. Eso creaba un conjunto enteramente diferente de problemas. Las tendencias protectoras de Ron hacia su hermana por una parte. _¿Y Harry?_ Harry rehusaría directamente que Ginny hiciera algo tan drástico. Claro que Hermione tampoco quería involucrar a Ginny. Y aún, al mismo tiempo, se daba cuenta de que no había manera de mantenerla fuera de ello. Le gustase o no, Ginny se cercioraría de ser involucrada. _Pero todavía no_, se dijo Hermione.

-Le iba a enseñar algo pero entonces cambié de parecer- contestó Hermione finalmente. _De hecho, te voy a enseñar a ti también_, pensó ella mientras esparcía el montón de ropa por la cama, esperando encontrar su propia camisa entre las que Ginny le había dado a escoger. _Aunque todavía no lo sepas._

-No quiero saber- se burló Ginny mientras miraba a Hermione buscar entre las camisas-. Mamá tiró toda tu ropa en un cajón- dijo Ginny al darse cuenta lo que Hermione buscaba-. Pensaría que todas estaban contaminados, o algo parecido. Ni le permitió a papá tocarlos.

-¿Todo?- preguntó Hermione.

-Excepto tus entrenadores- le informó Ginny-. Y el dinero muggle que tenías en tus bolsillos.

-Oh, bien- dijo Hermione, poniéndose la camisa verde sobre su cabeza-. Esto está un poco apretado, Gin- continuó ella, agarrando el frente de la camisa y halándolo, atentando estirarlo.

-Mamá lo puede ampliar por ti cuando vayamos abajo- contestó Ginny-. Aunque probablemente lo debería hacer antes de que Ron te vea o correrá a tomarse otra ducha.

-No deberías provocarlo.

-¿Yo? Tú fuiste la que lo 'provocaste' a ducharse- rió Ginny-. Además, es mejor que te acostumbres, porque Fred y George serán despiadados.

-Ya les demostraré a esos dos despiadado- murmuró Hermione para sí misma mientras se ponía un par de pantalones cortos y blancos de algodón. Hermione miró distante hacia el espacio por unos momentos, contemplando algo. Cuando miró nuevamente a Ginny notó que su amiga pelirroja la observaba un tanto divertida-. Escucha Gin, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Vale…er…espera un minuto- replicó Ginny-. ¿Esto no va a terminar con Ron entrando furtivamente en mi cuarto en medio de la noche, o sí?

-No- dijo Hermione-. Francamente pienso que podemos controlarnos.

-¿Conoces a mi hermano, Ron, verdad?- preguntó Ginny sarcásticamente-. Un tipo alto. Pelirrojo. Que nunca para a pensar antes de hablar ni actuar. Oh, si, estoy segura de que puede controlarse. Por cinco segundos quizás- se rió ella-. De todos modos ¿acerca de este favor?

-Por favor, no le digas a Harry que Ron y yo estamos…tú sabes…juntos.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Ginny, claramente sorprendida por la petición-. Él ha esperado lo suficiente para que ustedes dos entren en razón.

-Es que no es el momento apropiado. Él está pasando por tiempos duros y está solo, y bien…Ron piensa que sería lo mejor si esperáramos hasta que estuviera un poco más feliz por él mismo…tú sabes. Una vez que esté lejos de esos terribles muggles y de todo. Nada más desearía que fuera yo la que le dijera, si no tienes inconveniente.

Ginny consideró lo que Hermione dijo por unos pocos momentos antes de contestar-. Vale. Creo que tiene sentido. Él no lo escuchará de mí.

-Gracias Gin- replicó Hermione mientras cogía la bata de encima de la silla y se la ponía sobre sus ropas-. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no le puedes escribir y hablarle de…otras cosas- adicionó Hermione con una sonrisa conocedora.

-No sabría qué decir.

-Bien, podrías empezar por decirle de que estoy bien, porque lo creerá viniendo de ti y no de Ron o de mi misma- sugirió Hermione-. Le podrías decir cómo tu verano ha ido hasta ahora, que estabas pensando en él y que decidiste escribir para decir hola. O…le puedes hablar de cómo he sido obligada a usar tus ropas, las cuales son tan verdes como un fresco encurtido de sapo- se rió Hermione.

-¡OH CÁLLATE!- dijo Ginny defensivamente-. Harry ya no me gusta.

-Si tú lo dices, Gin- replicó Hermione mientras salía al pasillo. No podía evitar pero divertirse al ver cuán similar eran Ron y Ginny.

-De verdad que no- protestó Ginny al seguir a Hermione hacia las escaleras.

------------------------o---------------------

Cuando las chicas entraron a la cocina estuvieron sorprendidas al descubrir que Ron les había ganado. No había estado bromeando cuando dijo que su ducha sería rápida. Obviamente que había tomado una, porque su pelo estaba húmedo todavía. Pero cómo logró tomar una ducha, vestirse y ganarles a la cocina, Ginny no podía comenzar a comprender. Ron era notoriamente lento por la mañana. De hecho, su madre usualmente tenía que gritarle dos o tres veces antes de que él apareciera a desayunar. Aún así, estaba sentado ahí, sus brazos cruzados en frente de su pecho, mirando fijamente a Fred y a George.

_Ahh,_ pensó Ginny al notar las expresiones alegres que llevaban los gemelos. De repente todo tuvo sentido. Ginny movió sus ojos cuando vio el codo de Fred tocar George y entonces reír malvadamente al mirar a Hermione cruzar la cocina lentamente y sentarse en una silla vacía al lado de Ron.

-Buenos días, querida- dijo la Sra. Weasley, demasiada ocupada con su cocina para mirarla-. Espero que hayas dormido bien- añadió ella. Ginny miró a Fred y a George sonreír burlonamente el uno al otro mientras ella tomaba su propio asiento en la mesa-. Debes estar hambrienta. Hay tostadas en la mesa- continuó la Sra. Weasley.

-¿Un poco cariñosa esta mañana, verdad?- le preguntó George a Hermione antes de ella tener la oportunidad de contestarle a su madre. Él no le permitiría a los dos comenzar una conversación. Arruinaría el plan completamente.

-Aunque esperarías eso- rió su hermano gemelo disimuladamente-. Es normal sentirse de esa manera después…¡AY!- lloró Fred cuando el pie de Ron chocó con su tobillo por debajo de la mesa-. Demonios. Eso dolió.

La Sra. Weasley se movió lejos de la estufa y les disparó una mirada de advertencia a sus hijos y entonces retornó a su cocina.

-Lo siento- dijo Ron entre dientes. Pero aún mientras se disculpó, fijó su mirada en Fred, dejándole saber que no se arrepentía de nada.

_Te dije que la dejaras sola_, pensó Ron mientras extendía su brazo y cogía un pedazo de tostada del plato en el centro de la mesa. Aventuró una mirada rápida hacia Hermione para juzgar su reacción, entonces fijó sus ojos con los de sus hermanos nuevamente. _Esto no es bueno_, se dijo él después de notar la expresión vacía en la cara de Hermione. Ron la conocía bastante bien como para saber que ella trataba con las burlas de una o dos maneras. Ocasionalmente se aturdiría y trataría de huir, pero más a menudo que no, simple y llanamente pondría una frente valiente y fingiría que no le molestaba. Asumía que si no reaccionaba, las personas se aburrirían y encontrarían otra persona a quien molestar. _Eso quizás trabaje con la mayoría de las personas_, se dijo Ron. _Pero Fred y George NUNCA se darán por vencidos_. S_i ella no reacciona, ellos acabarán pateando un corte o dos y la perseguirán hasta ver una grieta en su resolución. _

-¿Cómo te gustan los huevos, querida?- le preguntó la Sra. Weasley a Hermione.

-Revueltos- contestó ella-. Si no le es molestia.

-En lo absoluto- dijo la Sra. Weasley al alcanzar una cesta de huevos sobre el mostrador.

-¿Estamos un poco gruñones esta mañana?- le preguntó George a Ron-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa; no conseguiste dormir?

-Pensarías que estaría un poco más relajado- rió Fred, escabullendo su silla lejos de la mesa lo suficiente para asegurar de que estaba fuera del alcance de Ron-. Considerando lo que viste esta mañana- continuó él, arqueando sus cejas provocativamente a George.

Los ojos de George revolotearon hasta mirar a Hermione en un intento de juzgar su reacción. Estuvo desilusionado cuando notó que ella parecía aburrida. Ron, por el otro lado, estaba evidentemente furioso. George no pudo evitar pero sonreír al observar a su hermano menor luchar por mantener su cólera bajo control mientras pinchaba el cuchillo en el pote de mermelada y luego colocaba una gota enorme del mismo en su tostada.

-Aquí tienes, querida- dijo la Sra. Weasley, vertiendo una pila grande de tocino en el plato de Hermione. Cuando estaba segura de que Hermione tenía suficiente, dividió el resto entre Ron y Ginny, entonces se viró alrededor para terminar de cocinar los huevos.

Ron levantó la tostada hacia su boca, sus ojos todavía en sus hermanos, y mordió. Al hacerlo, una gran parte de la mermelada se deslizó por el pan y vino a descansar en su muñeca. Dejó caer sus tostadas sobre su plato y estaba justo al punto de alcanzar una servilleta para limpiarse cuando sintió a Hermione agarrar su mano y virarla hacia sí. Ron se giró a cuestionarla, pero se halló incapaz de pronunciar palabra cuando ella se inclinó hacia delante, sacó su lengua y lamió seductivamente la mermelada en su muñeca.

George la miró embobado y con completa incredulidad.

Fred, quien lamentablemente había elegido aquel momento exacto para tomar un trago de su jugo de zumo de calabaza estuvo obligado a escupirlo a través de la mesa para evitar ahogarse.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley irritablemente mientras se viró y fulminó con la mirada a Fred-. Honestamente. Uno pensaría que han sido criados por una manada de lobos por la manera que se comportan en la mesa.

-L…lo siento…mamá- tosió Fred, todavía mirando a Hermione con ojos desorbitados, mientras ella se comía su tocino como si nada hubiera pasado-. Creo que bajó por el camino equivocado.

-Francamente- dijo la Sra. Weasley al sacudir su cabeza y repartir los huevos entre Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

Mirando a través de la mesa a las expresiones de asombro plasmadas en las caras de los gemelos, Ginny empezó a reírse. Cuando miró a Ron y se dio cuenta que él estaba tan aturdido como lo estaban ellos, se rió aún más alto.

-George- dijo la Sra. Weasley-. Hazme un favor y limpia este desorden ya que terminaste con tu desayuno- dijo ella apuntando a los sartenes que había colocado en el fregadero-. Y por el amor a Merlín, limpia esa mesa- añadió ella dirigiéndose a Fred.

-¿A qué nos parecemos?- lloró George.

-¿A unos elfos domésticos, demonios?- finalizó Fred.

-No les hará daño hacer un pequeño trabajo de casa de vez en cuando. No es como si les hubiera pedido limpiar su cuarto.

-No, nos pediste limpiar el de Ron- se quejó George bajo su aliento.

-Estaré fuera la mayor parte de la mañana- les informó la Sra. Weasley mientras agarraba su capa de un gancho al lado de la chimenea-. Si necesitan algo- dijo ella, no haciendo caso de los gemelos y mirando a los otros tres-, le pueden preguntar a su padre. Él se ha tomado el día libre.

Con eso dicho, desapareció de la cocina con un 'pop.'

El instante en que se fue, Fred y George comenzaron a sonreír como dos idénticos gatos Cheshire.

-Oh, no- dijo Ginny, moviendo sus ojos-. Aquí vamos.

-ASÍ QUE…- dijo Fred, luciendo como si Navidad hubiera venido temprano.

-¿Durmieron…bien los dos?- preguntó George con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ron le echó un vistazo a Hermione y la vio mover sus ojos. Bueno, quizás no le esté molestando, reflexionó.

-Parecían bastante cómodos esta mañana- rió George.

-Habría pensado que serían suficientemente listos como para cerrar la puerta- agregó Fred.

-Demonios, yo hubiera cerrado y protegido el cuarto- continuó George-. Pero claro…ustedes dos no son tan adultos como para hacer _**ESO**_ aún, ¿o sí?

-¡Cállate!- dijo Ginny al observar a Ron mirando amenazadoramente a sus hermanos.

-Quizás ellos sean una excepción ahora que Ickle Ronniekins es un _hombre_- dijo Fred y ambos gemelos estallaron en un ataque de risa.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Ron al empujar su silla lejos de la mesa y pararse, obviamente preparado a lanzarse sobre la mesa para coger a sus hermanos si abrían sus bocas otra vez.

Hermione extendió su brazo, agarró su mano y entonces sacudió su cabeza cuando él la miró.

Ron se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla en un arranque de furia, cruzó sus brazos y miró amenazadoramente y con el ceño fruncido a sus hermanos.

Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada. Hasta ahora habían concentrado la mayor parte de sus burlas en Ron, sabiendo que sutiles insinuaciones, especialmente cuando hechas en la presencia de su madre, se meterían debajo de su piel. Habían asumido que Hermione se afectaría de igual manera. No habían esperado que estuviera 'aburrida'. Más inesperado había sido cómo ella maniobró su trama y viró las mesas sobre ellos al efectuar lo que sólo podía ser interpretado como un acto sexual hacia su hermano, bajo las narices de su madre. Con una mirada silenciosa ambos concordaron que ella tenía que pagar. No habían sido demasiado sagaces con ella. Tendrían que reclamar el control de la situación. Pero tendrían que hacerlo delicadamente o Ron vendría a su defensa, aunque ella lo quisiese o no.

-¿Así que así son las cosas ahora, eh?- preguntó Fred.

-¿Tienes a Ickle Ronnie envuelto alrededor de tu dedo meñique?

-Tú los chasqueas y él viene a tus talones como chico bueno y obediente- rió Fred.

-¿Mejor que le des un regalo, eh?- dijo George empujando el frasco de la mermelada hacia Hermione-. O quizás empiece a gruñir otra vez.

-Ustedes piensan que son muy listos; ¿cierto?- preguntó Hermione condescendientemente.

-Jamás, ni en mis sueños más salvajes- declaró Fred-, me hubiera imaginado ver a la remilgada y correcta Hermione Granger…

-Devoradora de libros sin igual…- agregó George.

-…hacer algo tan descarado.

-Claramente que has estado escondiéndote de nosotros- rió George disimuladamente.

-Que siempre son los callados. ¿O no?- se burló Fred.

Hermione apenas resopló y sacudió su cabeza hacia ellos mientras continuaba desayunando.

-Decidnos Hermione…- empezó George.

-¿Ron te enseñó esa pequeña artimaña o la aprendiste…en otra parte?- terminó Fred.

-¡TENGAN CUIDADO!- gritó Ron enfurecido.

-No va a funcionar- indicó Hermione calmadamente-. No me van a avergonzar.

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro y silenciosamente concordaron que tenían que tratar otro botón.

-No estoy avergonzada de ello- dijo Hermione fijando sus ojos sobre los gemelos sentados enfrente de ella y mirándolos desafiantemente-. Inclusive se los admitiré si lo desean.

-Admítelo entonces- dijo George aunque no estuviera seguro de que ella lo confesara.

-Quiero a Ron- replicó Hermione con la mirada recta completamente. Tomó un gran esfuerzo de su parte para esconder el hecho de que estaba ambos, agitada y enfadada, pero logró hacerlo.

Por un momento, ninguno de los gemelos estaban seguros de cómo reaccionar. Sólo se sentaron inmóviles, mirándola. Entonces Fred sonrió picarescamente.

-Entonces, bésalo- demandó Fred.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione con un tono de voz escandalizado.

Los gemelos aventuraron una mirada rápida el uno al otro, presintiendo que su victoria estaba cerca. La habían cogido.

-Tú me oíste- contestó Fred-. ¡BESUQUÉALO!

-Aquí mismo en la mesa de la cocina- agregó George.

-Delante de todos nosotros- continuó Fred.

-Ya yo lo he visto, gracias- murmuró Ginny mientras apuñalaba sus huevos con su tenedor y brindaba una gran cantidad a su boca.

El comentario de Ginny tomó a Fred y George por sorpresa, pero lograron encubrirlo rápidamente.

-Ustedes dos están locos- declaró Hermione, provocando que ambos de ellos se disolvieran en una onda de risas.

-Totalmente locos- clarificó ella.

Los gemelos se giraron para encararla con idénticas sonrisas de satisfacción.

Ron vio instantáneamente su error y se mordió su labio para suprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción suya propia. _Casi la tenían y entonces tuvieron que ir y hacerse los engreídos_, pensó Ron para sí mismo. _Lástima que no la conozcan como yo, o sabrían que no hay nada que irrite más a Hermione que algún idiota condescendiente que piensa que le ha ganado_.

-Tanto por no estar avergonzada- rió George entre dientes.

-No estoy avergonzada- mintió Hermione sin problema alguno.

-Entonces besuquéalo- rió Fred.

-No lo haré- indicó Hermione de una manera digna-. Sería inapropiado.

-¿Inapropiado?- gritó Fred y entonces estalló con otro ataque de risa.

-A ver si nos entendemos- se rió George disimuladamente-. ¿No quieres besarlo en la mesa de la cocina porque eso sería…inadecuado?

-¿Pero lo lamías?- añadió Fred-. ¿Cuán apropiado es eso?

-Supongo que tienes razón- admitió Hermione con un suspiro al virarse a mirar a Ron.

_¡POR LOS MIL DEMONIOS!_ Gritó él en su mente. _Ella lo va a hacer_. _Espera un minuto_…pensó Ron, tratando de no sonreír. _Lo va a hacer._

-¿Entonces admites que tenemos la razón?- preguntó Fred.

La única respuesta de Hermione fue encoger sus hombros por un instante antes de inclinarse hacia Ron y besarlo suavemente en los labios. Permaneció ahí por unos segundos, y entonces retrocedió.

-Eso no es un verdadero beso- rió George.

-Sí- agregó Fred-. El beso que Mamá le dio cuando llegó a ser un prefecto fue mucho mejor que eso.

-¡VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA!- gritó mientras su cara se sonrojaba. Hubiera dado todo para que ni Harry ni Hermione hubieran presenciado tan mortificante incidente. Confía en Fred para que le recordara cuando él menos lo sospechaba.

-Oh. ¿Debía ser un beso verdadero, si?- dijo Hermione-. Bien, en ese caso…

Rápidamente se paró y para sorpresa de Ron, se sentó en su regazo.

-¿Es esto lo que tenían en mente?- preguntó Hermione al introducir sus dedos dentro del frasco de la mermelada que George le había enviado más temprano, entonces los atrajo arriba y los rozó sobre los labios de Ron.

Sin pensar, Ron recorrió su lengua por sus labios y lamió instintivamente la mermelada de su labio superior, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ella iba a ser y se forzó a dejarlos quieto.

Fred y George miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras Hermione lamía sus dedos y los ponía dentro de su boca.

Ginny gimió y dejó caer su cabeza a la mesa para no ver a Hermione chuparlos limpios al sacarlos afuera.

Terminando con sus dedos, Hermione miró a Ron y lamió sus propios labios.

_Demonios_, pensó Ron, sus ojos casi tan abiertos como los de sus hermanos. Otra vez tuvo que luchar el impulso de lamer sus propios labios, esta vez por la curiosidad.

-¿Ron?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley al empujar abierta la puerta y asomar su cabeza en la cocina-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en la sala de recibo cuando hayas terminado de…- el resto de la oración murió en sus labios cuando notó dónde exactamente estaba Hermione sentada. Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco y miró a su hijo y a Hermione saltar a sus pies. Ron pasó su mano sobre su boca instantáneamente y ambos se ruborizaron frenéticamente.

La risa de Fred y George llenó súbitamente el silencio embarazoso en la habitación.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que Papá sería el que la cogería?- rió George.

-¡CÁLLENSE!- les gritó Ron a sus hermanos.

-¿Ron, te puedo ver en la sala?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley, decidiendo que no sería sabio permitirle terminar el desayuno porque probablemente trataría de desaparecer después.

Ron miró a Hermione nerviosamente y entonces de regreso a sus hermanos, que aún se estaban riendo como un par de idiotas.

-¿Ahora mismo?- le preguntó él a su padre, reacio a dejarla sola con ellos.

-Oh, ya veo- rió el Sr. Weasley entre dientes-. ¿Le están dando dolor de cabeza a ella, verdad?- preguntó él-. Ustedes dos- dijo el Sr. Weasley severamente a los gemelos, causando que se rieran aún más fuerte-. Lo que sea que están haciendo, deténganlo- ordenó él mientras le daba a Hermione una sonrisa alentadora-. O les diré a su madre.

Fue la amenaza de decirle a su madre lo que calmó a los gemelos. Sabían que ella iría balística.

-Gracias, Sr. Weasley- dijo Hermione al caminar para vaciar su plato en el fregadero-. Pero eso no será necesario. Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos.

El Sr. Weasley encogió sus hombros y miró a su hijo más joven una vez más-. ¿Ron?

-Sí, vale- dijo Ron, metiéndose algunos huevos en su boca antes de poner el resto de su tocino sobre un pedazo de tostada, doblarla a la mitad y levantarse de su silla. Se paró en la puerta apenas lo suficiente para mirar a sus hermanos por una última vez y entonces seguir a su padre dentro de la sala.

------------------------o0o--------------------------


	14. Capítulo 14: Debajo de su techo, no

**Capítulo 14**

_**No debajo de su techo…**_

------------------------o0o---------------------

Como lo había anticipado, Ron encontró a Hermione organizando el cuarto de Percy, todavía haciendo la cama cuando entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-¿Entonces, qué quería tu padre?- preguntó Hermione mientras ponía la almohada ya sacudida en la cabecera de la cama y entonces se sentaba en la orilla del viejo escritorio de madera.

-No quieras saber- refunfuñó Ron, deseando poder borrar de su mente la conversación.

-Ah- replicó ella al ver su cara sonrojarse levemente y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ron había sido forzado a tener 'la conversación;' esa experiencia mortificadora que casi todo adolescente ha tenido con un padre en un punto u otro.

-No pudo haber sido tan malo- dijo ella finalmente-. No estuviste abajo ni por más de diez minutos. ¿Dijo…dijo algo acerca de lo que vio en la cocina?- preguntó ella, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. La última cosa que quería era que sus padres pensaran que ella era una clase de 'mujer escarlata.' Se había esforzado mucho para ocultarlo, pero el hecho de que la Sra. Weasley creía toda la basura que había leído en _El Profeta _había molestado a Hermione inmensamente.

-No, nunca lo mencionó. Sólo dijo que…bien, sólo me recordó que necesitaba ser respetuoso. Tú sabes…- dijo Ron mientras sus orejas se enrojecían-. Que debo tratarte de la manera que esperaría que un muchacho tratara a Ginny. Oh, si- añadió él, moviendo sus ojos-, también me dijo que mamá ha decidido que no deberíamos cerrar las puertas cuando estamos juntos y solos en un cuarto.

-Pero…has cerrado la puerta- dijo Hermione asombrada al saltar lejos del escritorio.

-Déjala- demandó Ron mientras agarraba su brazo y la alejaba de la puerta.

-Pero…

-No quiero a Fred y a George escuchando nuestras conversaciones privadas.

-Pero, tu mamá dijo…

-No está aquí.

-Ese no viene al caso- dijo Hermione severamente.

-Sí- respondió Ron-. Papá siempre está diciendo que 'lo que mamá no sabe no le dolerá' así que si me atrapan será su culpa.

-Ronald Weasley- humeó Hermione-. Si piensas que voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya usando una excusa tan débil como esa para romper las reglas de tu madre…

-Es una regla estúpida, Hermione- interrumpió Ron.

-No me importa- respondió Hermione-. Aún así es una regla y la vamos a seguir.

-No, yo no.

-¡OH SÍ, TÚ SÍ!- gritó Hermione en voz alta-. Porque si no lo haces- agregó ella, bajando su voz intencionadamente-, me cercioraré de que no estemos juntos y solos por el resto del verano.

Ron la miró boquiabierto por unos segundos antes de que consiguiera cerrar su boca y fruncir sus ojos. Sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo y no estaba dispuesto a ello. Si se daba por vencido ahora, sería mejor que admitiera que ella siempre estaría en control.

-Entonces es mejor que te vayas- dijo Ron al cruzar el cuarto, abrir la puerta y salirse del camino para que ella pudiera irse.

-¡Está bien!- gritó Hermione, preparada a seguir su juego. _Si él no fuera tan endemoniadamente testarudo, _pensó ella para si misma, incapaz de creer que estaba peleando nuevamente sobre algo sin sentido.

-No te incomodes- le informó Ron antes de que ella alcanzara el intermedio a la puerta-. Me iba de todos modos. Eso es lo que venía a decirte.

-¿Irte?- preguntó Hermione, olvidando de que estaba supuesta a estar enojada-. ¿Adónde vas?

-Papá quiere que vaya con él a coger tus materiales de la escuela- dijo él, caminando hacia el pasillo.

-Yo iré- protestó Hermione al seguirlo.

-No- replicó Ron bruscamente-. No es seguro- agregó él-. Tus padres no están permitidos a estar ahí.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Hermione, su voz llena de preocupación-. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Nada- contestó Ron, lamentando haber dicho casi todo desde que caminó fuera del cuarto. No quería pelear con ella y ciertamente que no había querido asustarla-. Ellos sólo se fueron para que Moody pudiera investigar el lugar en búsqueda de maldiciones y cosas así. Tú sabes, sólo como una precaución. Papá los convenció de que fueran de vacaciones a algún lugar y así, cuando regresen, Dumbledore tendrá una barra protectora alrededor de la casa y todo estará bien.

-No quiero que vayas si es peligroso.

-Estaré bien. Además, alguien tiene que empacar tus cosas y no pensé que querrías a Papá o a Bill haciéndolo- le informó Ron-. Mamá no ha regresado…puede ser que convenza a Papá a que deje que Ginny vaya si prefieres que ella empaque tus…

-No, tienes razón- dijo Hermione al agarrar a Ron por el brazo, arrastrarlo dentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta-. _Es _mejor que tú seas el que lo haga. Hay algunas cosas que…er…- ella bajó su voz a un susurro- ,…que no quiero que tus padres vean.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó Ron silenciosamente. No sabía qué era más alarmante. El hecho de que ella había cerrado la puerta y roto la regla de su madre después de hacer un alboroto por ello, o el hecho de que tenía algo tan escandaloso escondido en su cuarto que no iba a tratar de convencerlo de no ir a su casa, aunque él hubiera admitido que pudiera ser peligroso.

-Mayormente libros- contestó Hermione mientras su cara se sonrojaba.

Ron no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado-. Creo que mis padres ya saben sobre tu pequeño fetiche con los libros- replicó él.

-Oh, para- dijo Hermione al abofetear su brazo-. Éstos no son libros comunes o normales- le informó ella mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de Percy y comenzaba a hurgar por los cajones-. Te voy a escribir una lista- dijo al agarrar una pluma y una botella de tinta y comenzar a garabatear frenéticamente en el pergamino que había encontrado en una de las gavetas-. La mayoría de ellos aún se encuentran encerrados en mi baúl- le dijo mientras continuaba escribiendo-. Junto con todas mis notas. Estas dos están debajo de mi colchón- dijo subrayando los dos últimos títulos en la lista y entregando el pergamino a Ron-. Cerciórate de que revises más de dos veces los que están en el baúl para que estés seguro de que todos están allí.

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon del choque mientras ojeaba la lista.

Auge y Caída de las Artes Oscuras

Maldiciones que Matan

Hechizos de Autodefensa que funcionan

Gafes para los de la Mala Suerte

Un Compendio de Maldiciones Comunes y cómo Contrarrestarlas

Ganando en Astucia a las Artes Oscuras 

Pociones Moste Potente 

-¿Hermione?

-Ahora ves por qué no quiero que tus padres los hallen- murmuró ella.

-¿Qué demonios vas a hacer con _estos _libros?- preguntó Ron, su voz casi débil con incredulidad.

-Una investigación.

-¿UNA INVESTIGACIÓN?- gritó él.

-Shussssssshhh- silbó Hermione en un esfuerzo de tranquilizarlo.

-Pero….¿Dónde sobre la faz de la tierra los conseguistes?. ¡DEMONIOS!. ¿Los robaste de Hogwarts, no?- preguntó Ron incrédulamente.

-No los _robé. _Los tomé prestado- clarificó ella.

-Ah y ¿supongo que eso lo justifique?- preguntó Ron sarcásticamente-. Sólo porque los has tomado _prestado _no quiere decir que Madame Pince no va a notar que no están en la sección restringida.

-No los tomé de la Librería- respondió Hermione-. Honestamente, tengo más sentido que eso.

-¿Entonces de dónde?

-Los cogí de la Sala de los Menesteres- indicó ella como si fuese obvio y él no hubiera tenido ni siquiera que preguntar.

-¿Cuándo?

-Durante nuestras reuniones de E.D. Francamente Ron, caminamos juntos de regreso al cuarto común. ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca notaste que estaba agarrando libros?

-Tú siempre tienes un maldito libro- replicó él.

-Ron, no maldigas- regañó ella, más por costumbre entonces porque pensó que él pararía de hacerlo.

-Sin embargo, éste es de la sección Restringida- dijo Ron, apuntando al de Pociones Moste Potente-. Reconozco el título.

-Eh…la verdad es que ese es mío- admitió Hermione. Su cara levemente ruborizada cuando Ron la miró extrañado-. Fue un regalo de Navidad de Sirius- explicó ella incómodamente.

-Nunca me dijiste que te dio algo- dijo Ron, todavía no seguro si debería creerle.

-Eso es porque me lo dio en una caja llena de cosas de gato con un juguete de plumaje pequeño y estúpido para gato- indicó Hermione, ambas avergonzada e irritada por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

-¿Para Crookshanks?

-No- confesó Hermione mientras se tornaba carmesí-. Para mí. Harry le debió haber contado lo que me sucedió cuando bebimos la Poción Multijugos.

Ron trató de contener una risa y reprimir su sonrisa cuando Hermione lo miró fijamente, pero no hizo un buen trabajo. Se preguntó silenciosamente si Harry conocía que su padrino le había dado a Hermione una broma práctica como un regalo de Navidad.

-Mira a la sección de Multijugo cuando cojas el libro- instruyó Hermione-. Él circuló el pasaje que dice que es sólo para transformaciones _humanas _y dibujó un pequeño gato con una gran cola espesa y grande."

Incapaz de aguantarse por un momento más, Ron se dobló de la risa.

-No es divertido- indicó Hermione furiosamente.

-Sí…lo es- rió Ron entre dientes.

-OH, cállate- replicó ella irritablemente-. Hay algo más que necesito que me traigas- dijo ella, bajando su voz a un susurro-. Pero no dejes que nadie lo vea.

Eso tomó su atención. Inmediatamente, Ron se calmó al mirar la expresión seria sobre su cara.

-No lo guardes en mi baúl tampoco- indicó ella-. Tu Mamá puede insistir en revisarlo más tarde. Los libros los puedo explicar si tengo que hacerlo, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que bote esto.

-¿Botar qué?- preguntó él cautelosamente.

-En el último cajón de mi escritorio, en el lado izquierdo, debajo de mi ropa encontrarás un…un contenedor con…con algunas píldoras dentro.

-¿Píldoras?

-Medicación muggle.

-Sé lo que son- dijo él cruzadamente-. ¿Por qué las necesitas; qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Entonces ¿por qué las estás tomando?- preguntó él al estudiarla sospechosamente-. ¿Y por qué no deseas que nadie sepa?

Hermione permaneció en silencio por unos segundos mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Ron. Como si él pudiera sentir sus pensamientos, Ron sabía que ella estaba viendo si le debería decir la verdad o atentar a mentirle. Ese conocimiento sólo sirvió para profundizar su preocupación. _Si ella me va a mentir acerca de ello, debe ser bastante malo. _

-Está bien. Bien- dijo Hermione en n arranque de furia-. ¿Por qué nada puede ser fácil contigo?

-Buscando una discusión no va a funcionar- le informó Ron. No iba a dejarla distraerlo. No cuando algo malo le pudiera estar pasando-. ¿Por qué los _necesitas_?. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada está mal- admitió Hermione con un suspiro-. No es ese tipo de medicamento.

Ron la estudió intensamente, no seguro si debería creerle.

-No son para curar nada- le aseguró Hermione-. Son para evitar que algo pase.

-¿Para prevenir que algo pase?- preguntó Ron, aún claramente preocupado.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿tendré que decirlo?- contestó ella con un tono de voz agitado.

-¿Para evitar qué, Hermione?- Ron demandó saber.

-Por favor; ¿no puedes dejarlo así? Ni siquiera las estoy tomando.

-¿Para evitar QUÉ?- preguntó él nuevamente, sintiendo la furia comenzar a emerger.

-Para prevenirme de…,- ella paró en la mitad de la oración y bajó su voz, …de quedar embarazada- murmuró ella mientras su cara se oscureció instantáneamente-. ¿Está bien?. ¿Estás feliz ahora?- preguntó Hermione irritablemente.

-¿Embarazada?- gritó él fuertemente mientras su cara se calentaba y se tornaba de un color rojo, más brillante que el de Hermione-. Tú no…tú no has…Demonios, no con…- tartamudeó Ron mientras su vergüenza se convirtió en furia.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- gritó Hermione indignadamente-. Viktor nunca me tocó.

-Él no…- comenzó a preguntar Ron.

-No.

-Tú no has…

-¡NO!

-¿Jamás?

-¡NUNCA!. ¿Y tú?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué?

-¿Has alguna vez…tú sabes…hecho eso?

Ron ignoró su pregunta y la cuestionó a cambio-. Si no lo has hecho, ¿entonces por qué necesitas esas…cosas?

-Primero responde mi pregunta- demandó Hermione-. ¿Has hecho alguna…

-No.

-¿Has pensado acerca de…?- presionó ella.

-Una vez- admitió Ron-. Anoche.

-Parece que has respondido tu propia pregunta entonces. ¿no?- replicó Hermione. El calor de su cara estaba tan intenso ahora que tenía miedo de convulsionar espontáneamente si la conversación seguía por más tiempo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron. Arrugó su ceño en confusión mientras oía el comentario de ella una y otra vez en su cabeza-. OH- pronunció él silenciosamente mientras la realización reposaba en sí.

-Sólo porque tenga las píldoras, no significa que estoy lista para…tú sabes… hacer eso- dijo Hermione al mirar a sus pies-. Y aunque las estuviera tomando, que no lo estoy, ellos toman un tiempo para comenzar a funcionar. Nada más quería estar preparada, si…cuando…bueno, tú me conoces. Siempre estoy preparada.

-No necesitas tomar esas cosas rubicundas- indicó Ron-. Eres una bruja. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir un encantamiento de anticoncepción. Oh…- _Su Mamá es muggle, _pensó él. _No sería capaz de enseñarle cómo hacerlo-. _Está bien- le aseguró Ron-. Bill y Charlie me enseñaron a mí y a los gemelos cómo…- vaciló y se sonrojó profundamente de nuevo-. Me enseñaron qué hacer hace tiempo.

-La verdad es que tu madre me enseñó cómo hacer el encantamiento de una anticoncepción el verano pasado.

-¿Mi Mamá?- preguntó Ron luciendo completamente espeluznado.

-Nos enseñó a Ginny y a mí.

-¿A GINNY?- gritó Ron furiosamente-. Ella es muy joven para estar haciendo eso.

-Te das cuenta de que tengo prácticamente la misma edad de Ginny?- preguntó Hermione.

-Tú no eres mi querida hermana- murmuró Ron.

-Pero tengo prácticamente la misma edad de tu hermana querida. Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo. Soy muy joven.

-No dije que fueras muy joven, dije que Ginny lo era. Además, tu cumpleaños es en septiembre.

-Eres insoportable- indicó Hermione al sacudir su cabeza y mirarlo-. Sólo tráeme las píldoras.

-Está bien, pero ¿por qué? Si puedes hacer el encantamiento. ¿Por qué te vas a molestar con esa basura muggle?

-Porque es más fácil y…más eficaz.

-¿Cómo puede ser más eficaz que la magia?- preguntó él.

-A veces no es fácil recordar de hacer el encantamiento antes de…tú sabes. Y tienes que hacerlo cada vez para que sea efectivo. Sólo pregúntale a tu Mamá. Si te olvidas, aunque sea una vez, puedes terminar con…gemelos.

-Esos dos no sólo fueron un accidente. Fueron una maldita catástrofe- Ron trató de bromear.

-No deberías hablar de tus hermanos de tal manera. Sabes que los amas.

Ron tan sólo la miró como si la idea lo enfermara.

-De todas maneras- continuó Hermione-. Mi punto es que el camino mágico no es necesariamente el mejor.- _Además, no tengo manera de saber si el encantamiento de anticoncepción interferirá con el otro hechizo que voy a hacer, _pensó ella. _Nada más tengo una oportunidad para ello y hay demasiado en riesgo como para echarlo a perder todo. _

Antes de que Ron pudiera replicar, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Arthur Weasley esperó por un minuto y entonces empujó la puerta abierta y entró a la habitación-. No estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿o sí?- preguntó él.

-No señor- respondió Hermione rápidamente.

-Nada más estábamos hablando- añadió Ron.

-Y usted tiene mi palabra de que no haré nada indecente con Ron debajo de su techo- continuó ella.

-¡HERMIONE!- gimió Ron fuertemente mientras su cara se ruborizaba. _¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?_ trató de decir con sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, ignorante a la mortificación de Ron-. Tus padres tienen que ser capaces de confiar en nosotros- explicó ella.

-Ninguna necesidad de preocuparse de eso- rió el Sr. Weasley-. Molly decía apenas esta mañana de cuán afortunados somos de que Ron eligió una mujer joven tan responsable para…

-Demonios- lloró Ron, su cara como una remolacha azucarera roja-. Papá, por favor…

-Está bien, hijo- rió el Sr. Weasley mientras tocaba el hombro de Ron-. ¿Estás listo para ir?- preguntó él-. El traslador que Dumbledore dejó está programado a activarse en cerca de cinco minutos.

-Sí, estoy listo- refunfuñó Ron-. Tengo una lista y todo- añadió él, aguantando el pergamino para que su padre lo viera.

-No debemos demorarnos mucho- le informó el Sr. Weasley a Hermione-. Bill está abajo y Fred y George están encerrados en su cuarto haciendo sabe Merlín qué cosas. Estarás perfectamente segura. ¿Vamos?- le preguntó a Ron y señaló hacia la puerta.

-Sí, estaré abajo en un minuto- dijo Ron, esperando a que su Papá se diera cuenta de la insinuación y se fuera.

-No puedo detener el reloj- le advirtió su padre desde la puerta.

-Lo sé. Estaré abajo dentro de poco- le aseguró Ron.

El Sr. Weasley sonrió astutamente y entonces caminó hacia la escalera.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Ron mientras alcanzaba sus bolsillos de atrás de sus pantalones y sacaba una varita-. Por si acaso- añadió él, extendiéndola hacia Hermione.

-¿Ron?- dijo Hermione asombrada mientras miraba dentro de sus determinados ojos azules-. ¿Qué tal si la necesitas?

-No la necesitaré- dijo él, dándosela con una sonrisa segura-. Pero, sabía que te preocuparías, así que tomé prestada la de Ginny.

Hermione no hizo ningún movimiento para tomar la varita de sus manos, así que Ron la puso sobre el escritorio a su lado. Lógicamente, él sabía que debería mantener su propia varita y dejar la de Ginny con Hermione, pero por alguna razón se sentía mejor sabiendo que dejaba la suya propia detrás. De una manera, era una extensión de sí mismo y se sentía mejor sabiendo que ella la tendría para protegerse si algo llegara a suceder. Además, no era como si nunca hubiera utilizado las varitas de sus hermanos antes. Había pasado sus primeros dos años en Hogwarts con una varita usada después de todo. No tenía duda de que la varita de Ginny funcionaría con él, aunque no estuviera adaptada a él específicamente.

-Te veré dentro de poco- dijo Ron mientras doblaba la lista de libros que Hermione le había dado e introducía en su bolsillo-. No conseguiste dormir lo suficiente ayer- le informó él al acercarse a la puerta-. ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta?

-La verdad es que no es tan mala idea- admitió Hermione. Se sentía algo cansada. Una buena siesta probablemente ayudaría.

-Le dejaré saber a Ginny- dijo Ron al caminar al pasillo y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-----------------o0o-----------------


	15. Capítulo 15: Una visita inesperada

**Capítulo 15**

_**Una visita inesperada...**_

**----------------------o0o--------------------**

Hermione fue despertada de su siesta debido al sonido de alguien hablando en alta voz en la planta baja. Preguntándose por cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, se frotó los ojos y se paró. Ya despierta, Hermione reconoció la voz de Ginny que se filtraba a través de la puerta entreabierta.

-No puedes entrar a empujones,…vete de aquí directo al demonio, Per…

La voz de Ginny se desvaneció por un momento y Hermione afiló sus oídos para oír algo más. Por un segundo pensó haber escuchado una voz masculina más profunda murmurar algo antes de que el grito furioso de Ginny le impidiera descifrarlo.

-¡No me importa con quién estás!. ¡No la puedes…tienes que …hablar con Bill…que se encuentra en el patio tratando de espantar…

Más murmullos. Quienquiera que fuese el que estuviera hablando, o estaba hablando más alto o se estaba acercando. Esta vez Hermione estaba casi segura de que había escuchado dos voces masculinas claramente diferentes hablando al mismo tiempo antes de que Ginny los interrumpiera.

-¡OIGAN!. ¡DIJE QUE NO LA PUEDEN VER!- le escuchó Hermione gritar furiosamente a Ginny. Hubo un fuerte sonido sordo y entonces Ginny explotó-. **¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE MÍ, HIJO DE…BILL!- **le escuchó Hermione a Ginny llamar a su hermano mayor mientras los pasos resonaban debajo de las escaleras-. **¡BILL!**

Hermione sólo tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de que Ginny no podía estar discutiendo con Fred y George porque ninguno de ellos pondría una mano encima de ella, jamás, cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta entreabierta y fue empujada por un hombre que ella nunca antes había visto. Instantáneamente, Hermione movió su mano debajo de su almohada en la que había descansado para agarrar la varita de Ron. Hubiera maldecido al hombre desconocido en donde estaba parado si Percy Weasley no hubiera entrado en la habitación al mismo tiempo que su mano agarró la varita.

-¡SALID!- gritó Hermione fuertemente al fruncir su ceño y ojos hacia Percy. Por su parte, Percy actuó como si no la hubiera escuchado. De hecho, ni siquiera miró a Hermione. Dio un paso al lado y dejó que sus ojos exploraran su viejo dormitorio mientras un tercer hombre entró por la puerta.

Hermione frunció su ceño furiosamente al Ministro de Magia mientras éste caminaba unos pasos hacia la cama y le daba una de sus sonrisas apaciguadoras. En vez de calmarla, todo lo que hizo fue enojarla aun más. Miró fija y silenciosamente a Cornelius Fudge por unos minutos y entonces fijó su mirada de ira sobre el pelirrojo que intentaba ignorarla-. ¡VETE AL INFIERNO; FUERA!- gritó ella.

-¿Sí?- declaró el hombre desconocido todavía parado al lado de la puerta mientras miró al Ministro y levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

-¡**HABLO EN SERIO, PERCY!- **rugió Hermione tan fuerte que hasta Fudge se alejó de ella-. ¡**TÚ; TRAIDOR, EGOTISTA, INSIDIOSO!. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONER UN PIE EN ESTA CASA DESPUÉS DE LA MANERA EN LA QUE TRATASTE A TU FAMILIA?**

-Espera un minuto-, indicó Percy, finalmente estimando necesario mirar a Hermione y admitir el hecho de que ella estaba hablándole.

Con un fuerte ruido, Fred se materializó del aire, cerca de la cama y enseguida apuntó su varita al trío inoportuno parado enfrente de él.

-**¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR CONMIGO, ASNO PRESUNTUOSO!- **chilló fuertemente Hermione-. **TIENES HASTA LA CUENTA DE 3 PARA SACAR TU PRETENCIOSO TRASERO DE MI VISTA- **chilló ella al sacar la varita de Ron de debajo de la almohada y apuntándola directo al pecho de Percy-, ¡**ANTES DE QUE TE MALDIGA Y DEJE INCONSCIENTE!**

-Los Vocifeadores- murmuró Fudge para sí mismo mientras miraba boquiabierto la escena tomando lugar enfrente de él.

-La escuchaste- dijo Fred, virando su varita hacia su hermano-. Salte de su cuarto.

-**¡UNO!- **gritó Hermione.

-Éste es mi cuarto- gritó Percy ofendido.

-Ya no lo es- le informó Fred con una sonrisa entre dientes-. Ahora este cuarto es de ella y si no me equivoco, te pidió que te fueras. ¡ASÍ QUE SALE DE AQUÍ Y VETE AL INFIERNO!

**-¡DOS!-**continuó contando Hermione.

Profundamente ruborizado, Percy miró a su jefe como si buscando una respuesta de lo que debería hacer. Viendo nada excepto asombro en la cara de Fudge, Percy hizo la única cosa sensata que podía hacer.

-**¡TRES!- **rugió Hermione.

El Sr. Weasley y Bill aparecieron en el dormitorio justo a tiempo para ver a Percy virar la cola y correr dentro del pasillo, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de él para obstaculizar cualquier maldición que le siguiera. Desafortunadamente para Percy, George estaba esperándolo. Mientras hacía su rápido retiro, George sacó su pie hacia fuera e hizo tropezar a su hermano. Percy estuvo forzado a abandonar el papeleo que había estado cargando en sus manos para poder parar su caída. George se rió fuertemente entre dientes al mirar como su hermano mayor intentaba recoger los papeles y acumularlos en una pila sobre el piso. Antes de que Percy pudiera recopilarlos en sus manos nuevamente, George caminó hacia delante hasta que ambos de sus pies estuvieran firmemente plantados encima de los documentos del Ministro.

-¿Obtuviste otro Vocifeador, eh Perce?- le echó en cara George a su hermano mientras éste se levantaba-. ¿De cerca y personal esta vez?

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ ARRIBA?- gritó Ron mientras subía las escaleras, Ginny detrás de él-. ¿Qué está haciendo _él_ aquí?- le preguntó Ron a George, tornando su cara en disgusto al decir 'él,' como si fuera una palabrota.

-Vino para acosar a tu novia- replicó Fred al salir del dormitorio y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Novia?- cuestionó Percy cuando Ron lo miró amenazadoramente.

-Si le hiciste algo a ella, te juro que…- comenzó Ron antes de que su hermano lo interrumpiera.

-Si alguien estaba en peligro era este estúpido imbécil- rió Fred, apuntando a Percy con su varita-. Casi se orina cuando ella agarró tu varita y lo amenazó con maldecirlo hasta el olvido. Fue endemoniadamente brillante- continuó él con una risa.

-Ya te he visto enojarla, Ron- rió felizmente George-. Pero nunca la había escuchado gritar de tal forma.

-Bueno, quizás después del Baile de Navidad- rió entre dientes Fred.

-Si, esa fue bastante impresionante; ¿verdad?- dijo George con una risita-. Me recordó de una pelea que mamá y papá tuvieron acerca de…

-¡OH, CÁLLENSE!- gimió Ron a los gemelos aunque estaba mirando fijamente a Percy.

-Aún así, apuesto a que eso no fue nada comparado con los Vocifeadores que recibiste. ¿Verdad, Perce?- preguntó Fred.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando- respondió Percy, mirando a sus hermanos con cara recta y digna.

George miró los ojos de Fred y ambos se echaron a reír fuertemente por la confusión fingida de su hermano.

-Lo que hubiera dado yo por estar ahí y haberlo presenciado- rió George.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Ginny, luciendo tan confusa por los comentarios como lo estaba Ron.

-¿Ella no les dijo?- preguntó Fred con una sonrisa.

-Tu _novia _le ha estado enviando Vocifeadores a este imbécil al Ministro - rió a carcajadas George mientras apuntaba a Percy.

-Perkins nos lo dijo- añadió Fred.

-Él estaba ahí cuando el primero explotó- explicó George-. Tío afortunado. Pudo escuchar todo. Pero la verdad es que él no fue el único, ¿o si?- preguntó George a Percy.

-Ella lo programa perfectamente- dijo Fred, su cara llena de sincera admiración.

-Por supuesto- rió George.

-Explotó en el vestíbulo principal- explicó Fred.

-Justo después de que todos hubieran llegado al trabajo- añadió George.

-Le dijo varias cosas por haberte escrito una maldita carta- le informó Fred a Ron.

-Que tú nunca serías como él- dijo George.

-Lo llamó un…- comenzó Fred y entonces pareció parar para contemplar lo que iba a decir por un minuto-. Un tonto ambicioso; ¿no fue así Percy?

-Creo que fue un 'colaboracionista materialista'- sugirió George.

-No, fue un 'tonto materialista' y un 'insignificante, pretencioso colaboracionista'- corrigió Fred.

-Sí, así mismo- concordó George con una risa-. Y un 'codicioso y ladino espía'.

-Que cambió su familia por un trabajo prestigioso y un título imaginario- añadió Fred mientras todo el humor salía de su cara.

-Que es muy estúpido para darse cuenta que está haciendo el trabajo sucio de Tú-Sabes-Quién- continuó George.

-No, esa pequeña parte acerca de Tú-Sabes-Quién venía de segundo- le informó Fred a su hermano gemelo.

-¿Sabes?- replicó George-. Creo que tienes razón.

-Gran ingenio el que tiene- rió Fred.

-Se lo envió disfrazado como una tarjeta de Navidad- explicó George.

-En un sobre verde- añadió Fred.

-Justamente a la oficina del Ministerio.

-¿Cómo saben de ésto?- le preguntó Percy a los gemelos cuidadosamente.

-Y claro está, 'Percy el Perfecto' _jamás _abriría un correo de índole personal en el trabajo, así que explotó- explicó George, un instante antes de que él y Fred comenzaran a reírse a carcajadas.

-Ahí mismo, en el medio de la oficina de Fudge- rió fuertemente Fred-. Le dijo varias cosas por ser un imbécil.

-Y por arruinarle la Navidad a mamá- añadió George.

-Te llamó un estúpido engreído y santurrón ¿verdad Perce? Ah, no, espera, ése fui yo- le informó Fred a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa entre dientes.

-Sin embargo, si te dijo que deberías de estar avergonzado de ti mismo. Papá casi murió y no tuviste ni la decencia de visitarlo- explicó George.

-Dijo que estabas muy ocupado haciendo el trabajo de Tú-Sabes-Quién- añadió Fred.

-Sólo que ella no dijo Tú-Sabes-Quién; ¿o si Percy?- preguntó George, aunque sabía ya la respuesta.

-Oh no- contestó Fred-. Ella gritó su nombre. Justo ahí, en la oficina del Ministerio.

-Causó un alboroto aquello- rió entre dientes George-. O eso escuché.

-Personas gritando.

-¿Es verdad que Fudge casi se desmayó?- le preguntó George a Percy.

-Qué lástima que no te echaron del trabajo- silbó Fred a su hermano.

-Sabes qué Fred, creo que no deberíamos fastidiar mucho a Hermione, por ahora. Le debemos una por poner _esto-_ dijo George apuntando a Percy-, en su lugar.

-Le debemos otra por lo que hizo con su pequeña mentor, Umbridge- añadió Fred.

-Eso fue endemoniadamente fantástico- rió George.

-Casi deseo haber estado en la escuela para presenciarlo.

-Casi.

-Adivino que Ickle Ronniekins tendrá que cargar con el sufrimiento ahora- dijo Fred.

-Él ya está acostumbrado. ¿Dónde está la gracia en eso?- preguntó George, su voz llena de pesar.

-Bueno, quizás una broma esporádica- sugirió Fred.

-O bromear a costa de ella- añadió George con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí- concordó George-. No querríamos que pensara que no la apreciamos. Después de todo, esos Vocifeadores disfrazados están vendiendo como locos- añadió él, golpeando el papeleo en el se había estado parando-. Ya es hora de que te vayas- dijo él mirando fijamente a su hermano Percy con una expresión seria.

-Antes de que mamá llegue a casa- añadió Fred con una mirada propia-. No vale la pena que te encuentre aquí.

Percy no parecía saber qué hacer. No se movió para irse, así que Fred tomó cartas en el asunto con sus propias manos.

-Wingardium Leviosa- dijo Fred, mientras apuntaba su varita al piso. El papeleo que Percy había estado cargando un momento antes flotó en el aire y se quedó suspendido ahí.

Percy tampoco se movió para cogerlo, así que George estiró su brazo y lo agarró, entonces se lo tiró a la cara.

-No vuelvas- le advirtió él a su hermano mayor al arrojarle el papeleo.

-No escribas- añadió Fred.

-Olvídate de que nos conoces.

-Imbécil y presuntuoso.

-Ahora, salid de nuestra maldita casa- ladró George mientras ambos, él y su hermano, apuntaban sus varitas hacia el pecho de Percy.

Percy miró a Ron y a Ginny, que estaban completamente aturdidos, por unos segundos, y entonces desapareció con un 'pop.'

-Maldito engreído- insultó Fred casi sin aliento.

-Por suerte mamá no estaba aquí- dijo George.

-Algo extraño; ¿no crees?- le preguntó Fred a su hermano gemelo-. Lo que quiero decir es que él se haya aparecido cuando _AMBOS _mamá y papá están fuera.

-¿Crees que el Ministerio esté vigilando la casa?- cuestionó George.

-Supongo que tiene sentido- respondió Fred. Miró hacia Ginny y Ron por un momento y entonces a su gemelo nuevamente. De alguna manera fue capaz de comunicarle algo a George con esa mirada, aunque ninguno de los gemelos intentara manifestar lo que era.

-Ustedes dos- dijo Fred finalmente mientras miraba a Ginny y después a Ron. -Quédense dentro hasta _DESPUÉS _de que hayamos hablado con Papá.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ginny.

-Él todavía está allí adentro con el Ministro- dijo George, ignorando la pregunta de Ginny-. Y con Hermione.

-Me pregunto por qué no le ordenó a Fudge a que saliera de su cuarto también- pensó Fred en voz alta.

-Probablemente no quería darle una excusa para que despidiera a papá- replicó George.

-Aún así, han estado encerrados por mucho tiempo.

-¿Entonces, usamos los Oídos extensibles?- preguntó George.

-_Accio _oídos extensibles- dijo Fred al apuntar su varita hacia la escalera. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuatro largos y vívidamente coloreados objetos vinieron volando por el pasillo para descansar sobre la mano extendida de Fred. Inmediatamente él los repartió entre sus hermanos y los cuatro se colocaron una punta en sus oídos para poder prestar atención a la conversación que estaba tomando lugar en el otro lado de la puerta.

-Los reporteros fueron una movida pícara- le escucharon decir a Bill-. Teniéndolos por los alrededores de la casa sacando fotos. Realmente inspirador. Tú sabías por supuesto que yo iría afuera a espantarlos. Lo que te dio la oportunidad perfecta para entrar secretamente.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando- la voz del Ministro replicó-. Ellos no vinieron conmigo.

-Pero sí les dijiste dónde podían encontrarla- indicó el Sr. Weasley, su voz traicionando ninguna emoción en lo absoluto.

-¿Yo?- le escucharon preguntar a Fudge, como si estuviera asombrado por la acusación. -Ciertamente no. Alguien en el Ministerio lo habrá insinuado sin querer, pero yo no sabría nada acerca de ello.

-Bueno, como puedes ver, ella está bien- dijo el Sr. Weasley-. Ahora le agradecería que dejara mi hogar.

-Vamos, Arthur- dijo una voz que ellos no reconocieron-. Sé razonable.

-No permitiré que la interrogues- replicó el Sr. Weasley, su voz finalmente tomando un timbre furioso.

-Sr. Weasley, está bien- le escucharon decir a Hermione-. No me molesta. Hablaré con él.

-Hermione, no tienes que...- dijo la voz de Bill.

-Sé que no _tengo-_ le interrumpió Hermione-. Pero lo haré.

Su comentario fue recibido con silencio. Por un momento, Ron pensó que alguien había puesto un encantamiento silenciador en la habitación, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los hubiera escuchado pronunciar el hechizo.

-Ves, Arthur- la voz de Fudge finalmente declaró-. Ella comprende cuán importante es ésto. Es una niña buena.

-Eso fue un grave error- murmuró Ron a sus hermanos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No aprecio su tono condescendiente, Sr. Fudge- le escucharon responder a Hermione con dureza-. Ni tampoco me sentaré aquí y lo dejaré manejarme como si fuera una tonta de cinco años. Si eso es lo que tiene en mente, se puede ir ahora mismo.

-No…no, por supuesto que no- tartamudeó Fudge-. No quise decir que…eso es que…

-Le responderé todas sus preguntas- indicó Hermione-. Pero a cambio va a tener que hacer algo por mí.

-¿Y qué podría ser eso?- le escucharon preguntar a Fudge sospechosamente después de un silencio prolongado.

-Usted dejará libre a Viktor Krum.

-¡Espere un momento! Yo no seré ordenado por una…

-Usted lo **dejará **ir, Sr. Fudge- indicó Hermione de una forma definitiva-. De una manera u otra. Yo me aseguraré de ello.

-¿Me está usted amenazando?- preguntó el Ministro, ahora su voz tan baja que salía como un gruñido.

-Fue más una declaración de hechos, que una amenaza- le escucharon replicar a Hermione- pero la puede tomar de la manera que guste. De cualquier forma estaré hablando con usted o con los reporteros a quienes usted tan amablemente les reveló mi paradero. Lo que no haré es sentarme y mirar como manda a _otro _hombre inocente a Azkaban. O lo puede dejar ir ahora o puede esperar hasta después de que yo haya hablado con la prensa y les haya dicho a todos la víctima desafortunada que él es. Capturado por los Mortíferos; forzado a hacer sus deseos en contra de su voluntad; tirado a los lobos y usado como un chivo expiatorio por el Ministerio. Imagino que causará una batahola. Especialmente cuando el Ministerio búlgaro se involucre. Le sugiero que lo deje ir antes del partido. A menos que desee lidiar con todos eso fanáticos de Quidditch quienes, sin duda, lo acusarán de mantener a un hombre inocente en prisión con la intención de sabotear el chance que Bulgaria tiene para ir a la Copa Mundial.

-Snape tenía razón con respecto a ti- escupió entre dientes y furiosamente Fudge.

Ron no esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Hermione. Quitó la liga vívidamente coloreada fuera de su oído y la tiró al piso donde estaba parado. Entonces, sin decir una palabra a nadie, se viró y marchó fuera del pasillo. Fred y George intercambiaron miradas mientras Ginny observaba a Ron salir furioso por las escaleras. Los tres se pararon en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros al escuchar la puerta del patio ser cerrada fuertemente.

-Estúpido- dijo Fred-Le dijimos claramente que se quedara adentro.

-Está enfadado por lo de Krum- trató de explicar Ginny.

-¡Mierda!- insultó George-. Quizás debas decirle que vuelva- le sugirió a Fred.

-¿Yo?; ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- preguntó Fred.

-Hace poco que Mamá me curó el ojo. No quisiera tener otro golpe en el que me queda vivo.

-Ustedes dos son patéticos- dijo Ginny-. Yo lo traeré.

-No, nada de eso- replicó George, agarrándola por el brazo para impedirle que siguiera a Ron-. Mamá nos mataría si dejáramos que algo te pasara.

-Sólo estaré en el patio- dijo Ginny fuertemente al desatarse.

-No, yo iré- dijo Fred-. Tan sólo mantendré un ojo sobre él hasta que esté listo para entrar por su propia cuenta- le dijo a George-. Tú te que quedas dentro- le dijo Fred a Ginny.

Dándose cuento que no había razón por la cual discutir con ellos, como George obviamente se iba a quedar atrás y mirar cada uno de sus movimientos, Ginny estuvo de acuerdo-. Está bien.

-Y será mejor que le digan a Hermione que Ron está de mal genio cuando acabe allí- añadió Fred mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras-. Porque saben que es la única que será capaz de calmarlo.


	16. Capítulo 16: En las afueras

**Capítulo 16**

**En las afueras...**

**----------------------------o0o------------------------**

_M__aldito estúpido, Viktor Krum, _insultó Ron en sus adentros mientras tiraba una piedra en el medio del estanque. _Búlgaro imbécil, _pensó él, arrojando la próxima aún más lejos. _¿Por qué tuviste que venir aquí y fastidiarlo todo? Si tan sólo te hubieras quedado en tu propia y maldita escuela adonde perteneces, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Pero tenías que regresar a Hogwarts y actuar todo sociable con Hermione. No es suficiente que tengas todo lo que siempre he querido. Tenías que ir y tratar de robarla a ella también. ¿Y aún estás intentando puñeteramente; ¿ verdad? _pensó Ron enfurecido mientras recostaba su hombro en contra de un árbol y divisaba el estanque.

Escarzo de rocas para lanzar, miró las ondas de la última piedra que había arrojado moverse en contra del banco fangoso y la superficie del estanque se tornó tranquila una vez más. _Todo es un gran juego para ti; ¿cierto? Como si ella fuera algún snitch evasivo y dorado que puedes capturar si tan solo la persigues lo suficiente. Bueno, tengo noticias para ti, Vicky…estaré esperándote. Si vuelves a tocarla…ser golpeado en la cara por un bludger parecerá como un puñetero picnic comparado a lo que te haré yo. _

Él sabía que ella estaba ahí, inclusive antes de que hubiera hablado, mas Ron decidió ignorarla. No quería hablar con ella. No quería hablar con nadie. Solamente deseaba que lo dejaran solo.

-Tus hermanos quieren que regreses a la casa- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a él.

-Se pueden ir a la mierda- ladró Ron, sin molestarse a virarse y verla.

_No lo digas, _se dijo Hermione. _Éste no es el momento para darle lata acerca de sus insultos. Nada más le harás explotar, pensó_ Hermione con un suspiro-. Entonces necesitarás esto- dijo ella, moviendo su mano alrededor de su espalda para darle su varita. Ron miró su varita y la tomó de su mano. Sin querer moverse aún, Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y lo abrazó por detrás.

-No deberías estar afuera, Hermione- dijo Ron, pero con menos furia en su voz que antes-. Esos malditos reporteros probablemente están merodeando cerca.

Completamente sorprendido, Ron escuchó a Hermione dar una risita detrás de él y presionar el abrazo-. Pobre Harry- bromó ella mientras se inclinaba en el apretón y se presionaba firmemente a su trasero-. Tan sólo imagina cuán asombrado estará al ver nuestra foto plasmada en la portada del periódico de esta mañana. Ya puedo ver el titular, 'La Muchacha que Escapó engaña al Joven que Vivió.

-No es gracioso, Hermione.

-Es absurdo- dijo mientras se paraba en puntillitas y colocaba su mentón sobre su hombro-. Pero apuesto que Harry se enfurecería. Una vez que haya sobrepasado el choque de vernos juntos.

-No lo creo- dijo Ron, alejándose de ella.

-Vamos, Ron, no seas así- imploró Hermione-. No esperabas que permitiera que lo mandaran a prisión; ¿o si?

_Así que sabe por qué estoy aquí afuera, _pensó Ron, todavía sin poder mirarla-. No, supongo que no- admitió él finalmente.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan disgustado?

-No quiero que lo veas- respondió Ron sin pensar.

-¿Quién dijo que lo iba a ver?- preguntó Hermione.

-Él querrá hablar contigo- indicó Ron-. Pedirte disculpas. Darte las gracias.

-¿Y?

-Te querrá ver- dijo él como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

-Probablemente- admitió Hermione.

-No quiero que lo hagas.

-Entonces no lo haré- replicó ella rápidamente.

Tomado completamente fuera de guardia con su respuesta, Ron se viró y miró los profundos ojos castaños de Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo harás?- preguntó él escépticamente, como si fuera una trampa.

-Quiero decir que no lo veré- indicó Hermione calmadamente, sin que su cara traicionara cualquier emoción.

-¿Nunca?- preguntó Ron mientras fruncía su ceño sospechosamente.

-Bueno…no creo que te pueda prometer eso- admitió Hermione honestamente-. Pero- añadió ella cuando lo vio enfadarse-, no lo veré de nuevo hasta que estés de acuerdo con ello.

-¿Qué tal si nunca esté de acuerdo con ello?

-Entonces supongo que no lo veré nunca- replicó ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué estarías de acuerdo con ello?- cuestionó él.

-Porque te amo idiota- indicó Hermione mientras su apariencia calmada se vino abajo finalmente y ella le sonrió a pesar de si misma-. Porque no quiero herirte o enfadarte, o verte celoso por nada- trató de explicar.

-No es nada- respondió él amargamente.

-Es nada, Ron- indicó Hermione, su voz tomando una nota de irritación-. Pero hasta que _tú _realices eso, me quedaré lejos de él. Tienes mi palabra. No **veré **a Viktor Krum nuevamente _hasta _que te des cuenta de lo tonto que estás siendo.

-¿TONTO?- gritó él furiosamente-. ¿Crees que estoy siendo tonto?

Hermione tuvo que morder su labio para evitar sonreír. No podía impedir pero hallar su angustia entrañable-. ¿En este caso en particular? Sí- le informó ella.

-Primero me llamas estúpido y entonces te… ¿te ríes a costa mío?- preguntó Ron ofendido.

-¿Estás demente?- preguntó Hermione mientras combatía su propia furia. Estar inseguro acerca de Viktor era una cosa. El hecho que de verdad creía que lo estaba ridiculizando cuando él estaba enojado era otra-. No me estoy riendo de ti.

-Te veo morder tu labio para aguantar la risa.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios, Ron.

-¿Crees que esto es gracioso?- dijo él miserablemente.

-Por supuesto que no- gritó ella.

-¿Entonces por qué estas sonriendo?- demandó saber Ron.

-Porque, maldita sea, eres tan adorable- contestó Hermione, ya sin tratar de esconder el hecho de que estaba molesta.

-¿QUÉ?

-Me oíste. Eres adorable. Enfurruñado aquí afuera, todo preocupado y enojado acerca de algo que es absolutamente ridículo- dijo ella.

Ron abrió su boca para decir algo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor. Cerró sus labios fuertemente y se conformó con darle una mirada incrédula.

-Te enfureciste por nada- indicó Hermione irritablemente-. Tus hermanos tienen miedo de confrontarte.- _Aunque nunca lo admitirán, _pensó ella para sí misma-. Así que me mandan dentro de la guarida del león para hacerlo por ellos. Claro está, sabían que tú no me ibas a herir, y rugimos el uno al otro tan frecuentemente que es cosa cotidiana. Pero no quiero rugirte. No me gusta verte disgustado e inseguro. No deseo pelear contigo. Todo lo que quiero hacer es envolver mis brazos alrededor tuyo y besarte hasta que te des cuenta que estás siendo un estúpido. Es por eso que estoy mordiendo mi labio y aguantándome. Porque si no lo hago, estoy propensa a saltar sobre ti- admitió ella-. Pero…no deseo hacerlo aquí afuera, en lo abierto. Especialmente con todos esos reporteros que andan en secreto por los alrededores. Así que por favor, Ron- imploró Hermione mientras extendía su mano y tomaba las de él en las suyas- ¿regresa a la casa?

-Eres increíble- indicó Ron. No sabía si debería estar insultado o halagado por lo que ella había dicho.

-¿Es eso algo malo?- preguntó Hermione.

-No estoy seguro aun- admitió él.

-¿Todavía estás bravo conmigo?

-No estoy seguro acerca de eso tampoco.

-¿Vendrás adentro?- preguntó ella.

-¿Estás planeando en besuquearme si lo hago?- preguntó él, todavía inseguro si era una artimaña de las suyas para llevarlo a la casa. _¿Y qué si lo es? _Preguntó él. _No la rechazaría de manera alguna. _

Ron observó como una malvada sonrisa cruzaba sus labios-. En efecto- respondió Hermione mientras tomaba un paso hacia él-. Estoy planeando en besarte a toda costa. Aquí afuera, ahí adentro, ya no me importa tanto.

Al ella avanzar, Ron caminó hacia atrás inconscientemente y halló que su retirada era detenida por el árbol en el que se había recostado antes. No que quisiera escapar, la verdad. Solo que su respuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Había estado casi seguro que su oferta no era más que parte de una estrategia diseñada para llevarlo a la casa. Ahora se daba cuenta que había estado equivocado y que quizás ella había estado seria al decir que era adorable.

Súbitamente Hermione cerró la distancia entre ellos y Ron la sintió presionarse en contra sí, sujetándolo al árbol. Sin decir una palabra, ella lo miró adentro de sus ojos.

_DEMONIOS, _pensó él, hipnotizado por sus labios. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de escapar la atracción que causaban.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó él, sus ojos aún fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Si?- contestó ella suavemente.

Empujando su mano profundamente dentro de su bolsillo, Ron excavó en su interior y sacó un contenedor plástico y se lo dio-. Dije que te iba a besar por un largo tiempo, no a tener sexo.

-No puedes culpar a un tío por el intento- dijo él, abriendo sus ojos finalmente y dándole una sonrisa descarada.

-No, supongo que no puedo- replicó Hermione con una risita-. No cuando da la casualidad que el tipo eres tú. ¿Entonces?- preguntó ella, sus ojos brillantes fijados en los suyos-. ¿Aquí afuera?

-No- dijo Ron, alejándola de él. Notó como su expresión cambió de entretenimiento a sorpresa, aunque ella procuró ocultarlo rápidamente-. No creo que sea una buena idea…eh…distraerse aquí afuera- explicó Ron, tomando su mano y guiándola hacia la casa.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Hermione mientras le permitía guiarla por el camino que los apartaba del estanque-. Sin embargo, un poco de privacidad hubiera sido agradable. Hay muchas personas en tu familia. Nunca tendremos una oportunidad para estar verdaderamente solos; ¿sabes? Alguien está destinado a caminar y encon…- Ron paró tan abruptamente que ella chocó con su espalda-. ¿Ron?. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Escuchaste eso?- murmuró él.

-No…- contestó Hermione mientras siguió su vista a la hierba alta a su derecha. No se había dado cuenta cuán cubierto de vegetación estaba el campo al marchar al estanque a traerlo. Al sentir a Ron apretarle la mano, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente dentro de su pecho.

-Aquí- dijo Ron mientras le soltaba la mano y alcanzaba su bolsillo nuevamente. Rápidamente sacó la varita de ella y la presionó en su mano-. La saqué de tu maleta hace varias horas. ¿Puedes correr?- murmuró él.

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de responderle. Asustada por el sonido ruidoso generado por un grupo de pájaros tomando vuelo en el campo al lado de ellos, Hermione saltó e instantáneamente se viró para ver cuál era la conmoción.

Ron, que estaba enfrente de ella, su propia varita ahora apuntada a la hierba, empujó a Hermione detrás de él-. ¡Vete!. ¡Ahora!- gritó él, empujándola hacia la casa.

Pero ella no podía irse. Parecía estar arraigada al lugar. Hermione se quedó en su sitio detrás de él; silenciosa; con los ojos abiertos de par en par; esperando.

-¡Hermione!- murmuró Ron con urgencia, tratando de llamar su atención-. ¡VETE! Yo detendré quienquiera que sea.

Esta vez Hermione lo miró directamente y sacudió su cabeza, rehusando a marcharse. Ella vio el miedo en sus ojos tornarse en furia.

-Demonios- silbó él.

-Cállate- murmuró Hermione-. No te voy a abandonar.

-¡Mierda!

-Ron, no insultes.

Él la miró con los ojos abiertos engrandecidos-. ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? Estamos desconectados de la casa por un campo que probablemente está lleno de Mortífagos, quienes van a atacarnos en cualquier minuto, y tú estás preocupada…por mis…insultos?

-Bueno, los insultos no te van a ayudar- gritó Hermione irritablemente.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?

-O corremos hacia la casa **juntos**, o nos quedamos y peleamos lo que sea que se nos acerque. Pero no te voy a dejar solo para…

-O- dijo Ron, mirando la hierba enfrente de ellos-, atacamos primero.- Antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de procesar lo que él había dicho u oponerse a ello, Ron se lanzó dentro del campo.

Hermione se quedó parada por un momento, completamente horrorizada, su boca abierta debido al choque.

_¡ESTÚ__PIDO, MALDITO IMBÉCIL! _Esas fueron las primeras palabras que emergieron de su mente después de observar a la hierba alta tragárselo. _¿Qué es lo que está pensando? Corriendo dentro de un campo lleno de Mortífagos, se_ preguntó ella misma mientras se sumergía detrás de él. _Será mejor que rece que lo encuentren primero que yo, _pensó al perseguirlo.

Estaba segundos detrás de él, _pero_ ella no conocía el área de igual manera que Ron y la hierba estaba tan alta que Hermione era incapaz de ver cuál camino había tomado. Como Ron tenía 6 pies de altura ahora, sino más, esto era una novedad inesperada. Hermione estaba comenzado a sospechar que el campo estaba encantado, quizás en un intento para mantener _muggles_ fuera de la Madriguera. La hierba ciertamente no había lucido tan gruesa desde el camino. Pero ahora que estaba adentro, era mucho más tupida y alta de lo que hubiera sospechado. De hecho, estaba tan tupida que de pronto se dio cuenta que si iba más adelante, había una buena posibilidad de perder el camino. Como no tenía idea en dónde andaba Ron, no le quedaba más remedio que parar de correr y escuchar, con la esperanza de que a menos sería capaz de oírlo moverse por algún lugar delante de ella. Desafortunadamente el campo estaba absolutamente silencioso, lo cual sólo consolidaba su sospecha de que efectivamente había una clase de hechizo sobre el mismo.

_Esto complica las cosas, _pensó Hermione, mirando sobre su hombro en la dirección que había venido. Sabía que el camino estaba directamente detrás de ella, lo que significaba que la Madriguera se hallaba detrás de ella y para la izquierda. _No puedo arriesgar a perderme aquí, _pensó Hermione mientras miraba al cielo y trataba de usar el sol para aclimatarse con sus alrededores. _¡DEMONIOS! _Insultó ella, mientras se daba cuenta que no iba a funcionar. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero ¿se atrevería a hacerlo. ¿Valía la pena ser expulsada? Podría retornar a la casa, pero eso implicaría dejar a Ron aquí afuera, solo. No, no iba a hacer eso.

Con un suspiro, Hermione colocó su varita en la palma de su mano y pronunció un hechizo-. Guíame- dijo ella, causando que varita se virara en su mano y apuntara al Norte, lo cual le daba a conocer que la Madriguera estaba localizada al Norte y un poco al Oeste de donde estaba parada.

_Bueno, __adiós a lo de no usar magia, _pensó ella mientras comenzaba a moverse cautelosamente hacia delante. _Será mejor que este campo esté lleno de Mortífagos, porque sino lo está, y me expulsan por estar ayudándote a perseguir a un zorro o a otro maldito pájaro, te MATARÉ, Ron Weasley. _

Mientras Hermione lentamente forzaba su camino dentro del campo, no podía evitar pero notar la calma espeluznante que la rodeaba. No había ruido alguno. Ningún movimiento tampoco. A pesar del hecho de que había una ligera brisa soplando, la hierba no estaba balanceando en lo absoluto. Inclusive sus propios pasos parecían algo sordos.

-¿Dónde está?- murmuró Hermione para sí misma mientras estudiaba el campo. En alerta y tensa, su varita apretada fuertemente a su mano, Hermione comenzó a considerar la aparición para llegar a Ron. _Claro está, si trato de aparicionar a cualquier lugar, sería de regreso a la Madriguera donde puedo pedir ayuda, pero no puedo dejarlo solo aquí afuera. Y si uso la aparición de nuevo, de seguro que me expulsan. ¿Qué tal si estamos aquí afuera persiguiendo nada? _se preguntó ella.

Hermione fue asustada fuera de sus pensamientos, cuando la hierba a su izquierda se movió. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y frunció su ceño al lugar mientras afilaba sus oídos por algún otro sonido de movimiento. _Eso fue nada, _se dijo a sí misma mientras tomaba un silencioso paso hacia delante. Hermione apuntó su varita al sitio de donde el ruido había provenido y estaba a punto de echar un hechizo inmovilizante, cuando fue cegada por un destello brillante de luz blanca.

Se cubrió sus ojos e instintivamente tomó unos pasos hacia detrás cuando escuchó un tarareo deprimido que parecía fuera de lugar. Cuando el sonido cesó abruptamente, Hermione oyó un gruñido ronco y un ruido estremecedor que era indudablemente el resultado de algo largo siendo golpeado al suelo. Se dio cuenta que esa cosa larga era de hecho una persona, cuando los escuchó gruñir por el impacto que expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Parpadeando para eliminar los residuos que todavía nublaban su visión, la primera cosa que Hermione vio fue su pelo rojo. Con una ola de alivio, Hermione realizó que el sonido gruñente que había escuchado provenía de Ron mientras él empujaba a un hombre a la superficie. Todavía estaba extendido sobre el hombre, sujetando sus hombros al suelo con sus rodillas. Hermione podía escuchar al hombre jadear desesperadamente al tratar de retomar el aire que había sido sacado de su cuerpo por la fuerza de la caída.

-¡RON!- gritó Hermione, corriendo detrás de él para salvar a la carnada. Lo que distinguió la asustó. No tenía sentido. El hombre sujetado al suelo no podía haber sido unos pocos años mayor que Ron y ella misma. Lucía tan joven; tan pálido. Sus ojos no eran los ojos de un Mortífago. No estaban llenos de odio y malicia. Estaban llenos de…miedo. Arrodillándose al lado del hombre, que estaba claramente demasiado aterrorizado para aunque sea intentar luchar. Hermione extendió su mano y sujetó su brazo. Rápidamente forzó la manga de su camisa hacia arriba para estudiar la piel de su antebrazo.

-No es un Mortífago- dijo Hermione, soltando su brazo y mirando a Ron, quien continuaba observando amenazadoramente al hombre que había inmovilizado al suelo.

-¡RON! Él no es un Mortífago.

-Trató de maldecirte- gruñó Ron-. Lo vi. Te cegó con un hechizo.

-No era un hechizo- dijo Hermione al inclinarse y recoger algo sobre el suelo-. Era una cámara- explicó ella aguantándolo por una correa de cuero y dejándola balancear en el aire para que él la percibiera-. Bebe ser uno de esos reporteros a los que Fudge les dio propina.

El hombre detenido en el suelo asintió frenéticamente con su cabeza-. Si- estuvo de acuerdo él al mirar a Hermione, sus ojos aún ensanchados-. …el Diario el Profeta.

-¡MALDITA SABANDIJA!- gritó Ron, pero incluso al hacer esto levantó su peso del pecho del hombre, permitiéndole tomar una decente respiración-. Acechando por la hierba, espantando la luz del día- gruñó Ron-. Eres afortunado que _TODO _lo que hice fue saltar encima de ti.

-¡ESTÁN AQUÍ, PAPÁ!- gritó Bill mientras venía estrellándose a través de la hierba, parándose de súbito enfrente de ellos. No podía evitar pero mirar fijamente a su hermano menor, que estaba sentado encima de un extraño, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Ron…Hermione… ¿están bien?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley al separar la hierba y entrar en la depresión que Ron había creado cuando chocó con el reportero. Jadeando duro, el Sr. Weasley se inclinó hacia delante y reposó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para intentar retomar su respiración.

-Sí- contestó Hermione.

-¿Qué demonios…estaban ustedes dos…pensando…- preguntó el Sr. Weasley, sus ojos saltando de Hermione a su hijo-, …husmeando por dentro de este campo?

-No husmeamos- dijo Ron defensivamente al soltar al reportero y levantar a sus pies-. Escuchamos un ruido cuando íbamos de vuelta a la casa.

-Alguien nos estaba siguiendo- interpuso Hermione.

-¿Así que van estrellándose dentro del campo a confrontarlos?- cuestionó el Sr. Weasley, irguiéndose a su altura total.

-¡Tú!- dijo Bill, mirando al reportero aún encogido sobre el suelo-. Ya te advertí que te largaras-. Sin decir otra palabra, Bill estiró su mano y agarró la cámara de la mano de Hermione. El reportero jadeó fuertemente cuando Bill abrió la parte de atrás y sacó la película, exponiéndola a la luz.

-¡OIGA! Eso es…- Pero lo que era, el reportero nunca pudo terminar de decirlo.

-Te dije claramente que NADA DE FOTOS- gritó Bill al hombre, mientras arrancaba la película completamente fuera de la cámara y lo desterraba con su varita. Después de que la película desapareció, Bill lanzó la cámara al suelo.

-¿Qué tal si no hubiera sido un reportero?- regañó el Sr. Weasley-. ¿Qué tal si hubieran sido Mortífagos? Hubieran podido ser asesinados.

-Nos hubieran matado igual de fácil si nos hubiéramos quedado parados esperando a que ellos nos atacasen primero- dijo Ron irritablemente-. Por lo menos de esta manera los podíamos sorprender.

-Sólo espera a que tu madre se entere de esto. Ella _**te **_va a matar.

-No si yo lo hago primero- murmuró Hermione respirando fuertemente. Bill fue el único que la escuchó, evidente por la sonrisa que trató de ocultar rápidamente.

-¿De verdad que no le vas a decir, o si Papá?- gimió Ron.

-No se lo puedo esconder- refunfuñó su padre, sabiendo que acabaría compartiendo la culpa-. Ustedes dos corriendo medio armados, usando magia en el medio de este fangoso campo…

-Nosotros no usamos ninguna mag— comenzó a protestar Ron y entonces se detuvo abruptamente. Se viró alrededor para mirar a Hermione, que lo estaba observando furiosamente-. ¿Lo hiciste?

-Por supuesto que lo hice- acusó ella mientras fruncía su ceño y ojos aún más-. ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando, corriendo de esa forma? Me espantaste y asustaste cuando no te pude encontrar. No podía arriesgarme a perderme, así que hice un hechizo.

-¿Perderte?- preguntó Ron como si la idea fuera ridícula.

-El campo está encantado- le gritó ella.

-Sí, lo sé- replicó Ron.

-Bueno, pues yo no. Lo hubieras mencionado antes de irte. Ah, olvídalo. ¿Qué caso tiene?- preguntó ella sarcásticamente mientras movía sus manos en el aire-. Que alguien me diga el camino a la casa- demandó Hermione, alejándose de Ron-. Terminé de hablar contigo.


	17. Capítulo 17: Una disputa

**Capítulo 17**

_**Una disputa...**_

**--------------------------------o0o----------------------------**

Siendo leal a su palabra, Hermione se rehusó a hablarle a Ron mientras el Sr. Weasley los guiaba de regreso a la casa. Ron trató de entablar una conversación con ella una o dos veces, pero fue desairado con un furioso resoplido después de cada intento.

A Bill le fue difícil contener la risa mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano. Había escuchado acerca de sus disputas, pero nunca antes había presenciado una en el proceso. Por supuesto que los había visto discutir, pero esto…esto era algo completamente diferente. Cada vez que Hermione le refunfuñaba, le recordaba a un dragón enfurecido. _Tendré que escribirle a Charlie, _pensó Bill. _Le encantará. __Es claro que ella está lo suficientemente furiosa como para espirar fuego. __Quizás él le pueda dar a Ron algunos consejos, _rió Bill para sí mismo mientras miraba la cara de su hermano menor endurecerse con determinación. Evidentemente, Ron se había armado de coraje para tratar y hablar con Hermione por una última vez antes de que alcanzaran la casa. _Pobre tío, _pensó Bill al colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Ron y sacudir su cabeza. _No tiene idea alguna de por qué ella está tan agraviada. _Haciéndole caso a la advertencia de su hermano, Ron aflojó el paso y miró silenciosamente a Hermione abrir la puerta y entrar furiosa por el patio trasero.

En cuanto entraron al patio, el Sr. Weasley y Bill pararon de caminar y comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. Inseguro si debería seguir a Hermione o eludirla, Ron miró a su padre. El Sr. Weasley inclinó su cabeza en dirección a la casa sin vacilar y le dejó saber a su hijo que debía entrar.

Ron respiró profundo y entró a la cocina, justo a tiempo para ver a George asir una carta de encima de la mesa y agitarla debajo de la nariz de Hermione.

-Tienes correo- le informó.

-¡BASTA!. ¡Vete a la mierda!- gritó Hermione al arrebatarle la carta de su mano y picarla a la mitad.

-¿Ni siquiera la vas a leer?- preguntó Fred, incapaz de esconder su asombro.

-No necesito leerla- gritó Hermione airadamente-. Sé lo que dice. Es la misma maldita carta que Harry recibió cuando Dobby hizo un hechizo flotante en su cocina.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Ron, desconcertado por su conducta. Primero había maldecido y entonces había destrozado una carta oficial del Ministerio sin quisiera mirarla. Ninguna de las dos siendo cosas que Hermione normalmente haría.

-¿Qué?- demandó ella mientras se viraba para mirarlo.

-¿Estás…bien?- preguntó mientras estrechaba su mano para tocar la suya. Antes de que sus dedos siquiera la tocaran, ella los retiró violentamente.

-¡NO!- gritó ardorosamente al darle la espalda.

-Oh; ¿ésta es mi culpa?- preguntó Ron, tan molesto que no notó a su padre entrar a la cocina.

-DESDE EL PRINCIPIO fue tu culpa, Ron- gritó Hermione.

-OOOoo. ¿Problema en el Paraíso?- rió por debajo Fred.

-¿Ya?- preguntó George con una sonrisa acorazonada.

Ni Ron ni Hermione escucharon los comentarios de los gemelos. Estaban demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro para escuchar, menos aún para reconocer a alguien más en el cuarto.

-No es mi culpa que hayas usado magia- gritó Ron, ahora su voz profunda y furiosa.

-No hubiera tenido que usar magia si tú no hubieras corrido dentro de ese campo.

-No te pedí que me siguieras- vociferó Ron de vuelta-. De hecho, te pedí específicamente que volvieras a la casa. Si tan solo hubieras hecho lo que te dije que hicieras, maldita sea, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

-Sabías que te iba a seguir- gritó Hermione, su rostro rojo de cólera.

-Pero no sabía que ibas a formar hechizos mientras lo hacías.

-No te podía encontrar, Ron. ¿Qué tal si me hubiera perdido ahí?

-No te hubieras perdido- gritó Ron fuertemente-. Yo sabía donde estabas todo el maldito tiempo.

-Bueno, yo no sabía eso- le rugió Hermione-. Porque no te molestaste en decírmelo. Tan sólo me ordenaste a que regresara a la casa y desapareciste.

-¿ORDENARTE?- ladró Ron con un airado asombro-. No te ordené a que hicieras nada. Hubiera sido una maldita pérdida de tiempo; ¿o no? Porque eres demasiado terca como para hacer ALGO que te pida.

-¿TERCA?- gritó Hermione mientras apretaba sus puños a su lado.

-Vayámonos, muchachos- dijo el Sr. Weasley silenciosamente mientras agarraba a Fred y a George por los brazos y los empujaba fuera de la cocina.

-Pero papá…- trató de protestar Fred al ser arrastrado dentro de la sala en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Por qué es que conviertes todo en un maldito concurso para ver quién es el que tiene el albedrío más fuerte?- escucharon la voz levemente apagada de Ron gritar fuertemente.

-Por lo menos los podemos oír todavía- murmuró George mientras le sonrió a su hermano gemelo.

-Eso no es verdad- escucharon a Hermione protestar.

-Oh, sí que lo es- gritó Ron-. Constantemente me dices qué hacer. Pero si te pido que hagas algo me ignoras y ahora… ¡AHORA ME ACUSAS DE CONTROLARTE!

-Tiene razón ahí- rió Fred.

-Suficiente- dijo el Sr. Weasley, agitando su mano hacia la puerta de la cocina y protegiendo el cuarto para impedir que los gemelos escucharan alguna otra cosa.

-Au, vamos papá- lloriqueó George.

-George, busca a tu hermana y ayúdale a empacar- dijo el Sr. Weasley-. No es bueno quedarse aquí si están vigilando la casa- murmuró él después de notar la mirada confusa sobre la cara de su hijo-. Cuando termines con Ginny, ve y empaca tu baúl.

-¿Padre?. ¿Dónde está Bill?- preguntó Fred, dándole una mirada interrogativa.

-Tuvo que hacer un mandado. Volverá en un minuto- les informó el Sr. Weasley-. Ahora ve a empacar- le dijo a George-. No, Fred- añadió él cuando ambos gemelos comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras-. Tú te quedas aquí. Necesito hablar contigo por un momento.

-Nunca te he acusado de tratar de controlarme- Hermione le gritó a Ron.

-¡Sí que lo has hecho!- rugió Ron, su cara llena de rabia-. Acabas de decir que te ordené maldita sea.

-Lo hiciste.

-¡NO, NO LO HICE!- gritó Ron airadamente-. Todo lo que hice fue pedirte que regresaras a la casa. Cuando te rehusaste, lo acepté.

-Lo aceptaste y entonces intentaste plantarme- silbó Hermione.

-¿PLANTARTE?- gritó Ron con incredulidad.

-¿Crees que no sabía lo que estabas haciendo? Estabas esperando que regresara a la casa cuando no te pudiera encontrar.- _Y por poco funciona_, pensó, echando humo interiormente.

-¿Has perdido tu mente por completo?- preguntó Ron al mirarla boquiabierto-. Nunca he tratado de plantarte.

-¡OH, SI QUE LO HAS HECHO!- gritó Hermione-. Sólo porque no te lo he mencionado, no quiere decir que he fallado en notar el hecho de que AMBOS tú y Harry trataron de dejarme en Hogwarts después de que Harry tuvo la visión acerca de Sirius. 'Ron y yo…continuaremos adelante, y Hermione se puede quedar con ustedes tres…'- citó ella furiosamente.

-Yo no dije eso- le informó Ron-. Harry lo hizo. No tuve nada que ver con eso.

-Sé quién lo dijo- declaró Hermione-. Tú no te opusiste o intentaste convencerlo de lo contrario. ¿O si?

-No tenía que hacerlo- gritó Ron rápidamente-. Sabía que no había manera de que te quedaras detrás.

-Pero te hubiera gustado.

-Obvio- admitió él-. Pero no te pedí que lo hicieras; ¿o si? Y no fue de la manera que lo haces ver. Harry nada más estaba tratando de…

-Sé lo que estaba tratando de hacer y no lo permitiré. No voy a dejar que ustedes dos me empujen a un lado para mirar cómo toman todos los riesgos. No quiero que me protejan.

-¡PUES BIEN, QUÉ LASTIMA, MALDITA SEA!- gritó Ron-. Porque yo te voy a proteger y no hay nada que puedas hacer acerca de ello. Así que es mejor que te acostumbres, Hermione.

-¡ARRGGHHH! Eres la persona más exasperante que he conocido- gritó Hermione al virarse y golpear su muñeca sobre la mesa de la cocina para descargar su frustración.

En vez de darse la vuelta para encararlo de nuevo, Hermione mantuvo su espalda hacia Ron y miró fuera de la ventana de la cocina silenciosamente. Él la observó tocarse la muñeca y correr suavemente sus dedos sobre el golpe que se había dado con la mesa. Era obvio que había usado más fuerza de la intencionada y se había herido. Ron se le había acercado por detrás y estaba a punto de insistir que le dejara ver su brazo cuando ella volvió a hablar-. ¿Qué estaba supuesta a hacer si algo te pasaba en ese campo? preguntó Hermione, su voz débil y dolorida.

Ron suspiró fuertemente y tomó un momento para eliminar lo que quedaba de su propia ira antes de alcanzarla. Cuando agarró su brazo, Hermione se tornó para verlo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ron no mencionó palabra, porque no había nada que pudiera decir. No había respuesta para esa pregunta en particular. Por lo menos no una respuesta que él pudiera manifestar. Se había preguntado a sí mismo cuestiones similares mientras ellos estaban encerrados en la Sala del Hospital en Hogwarts, y hasta ahora no había sido capaz de hallar una. Todo lo que sabía con seguridad era que la idea de que algo horrible le pasara a ella lo aterrorizaba. Obviamente, ella sentía lo mismo. Ron lo podía ver en sus ojos. _Esto es de lo que se trata, _pensó él. _Ella está intentando usar su furia para ahogar su miedo._

En vez de hablar y arriesgar a decir algo errado, Ron sólo aló su mano suavemente y le señaló para que se le acercase. Fue un gesto pequeño, pero era toda la invitación que ella necesitaba. Hermione caminó hacia delante casi inmediatamente y dejó recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Ron mientras él la unía en contra suyo para abrazarla.

-No fue mi intención asustarte- dijo él cariñosamente, en un intento de calmarla-. Y no deseaba plantarte. De veras que sabía donde estabas todo el tiempo. Supuse que sabías donde yo estaba también- admitió él, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-. Pero…no voy a disculparme por tratar de protegerte. Mantenerte a Harry y a ti a salvo siempre será mi primera prioridad.

-Lo sé- suspiró Hermione-. Eres quien eres y te amo por ello. Pero debes entender que no puedes defenderme de lo que está por venir. Te guste o no, estamos atrapados en el medio de esta guerra y tendremos que pelear por salir. No puedes luchar mis batallas como si fueran las tuyas propias. No puedes pelear las de Harry tampoco.

-Eso lo sé- admitió Ron a regañadientes-. Me doy cuenta que tengo que dejar que tomes tus propias decisiones y que pelees tus propias batallas, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que gustarme. Odio esto, Hermione. De veras que sí. Pero estoy tratando; ¿sabes? Le pedí a Ginny que se quedara en Hogwarts esa noche. No te lo pedí a ti. No te hubiera dejado atrás. Sabía que Harry te necesitaba. Me arrepentí de esa decisión…después de lo que sucedió. Quiero decir que…por poco te mueres, pero…sino hubieras estado allí…bueno, tan solo estoy feliz de que por lo menos estuvieras ahí con Harry.

-No hagas eso- dijo Hermione, alejándose y mirando a Ron tristemente-. Ya hemos pasado por esto. Tú estuviste ahí para Harry.

-No cuando importaba- murmuró Ron.

-¡Basta!- demandó Hermione-. Ésa no es la verdad y tú lo sabes. No fue tu culpa que nos hayamos separado, pero funcionó para nuestro beneficio. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y sacaste a Ginny y a Luna del camino antes de que te dieran con el hechizo. No puedes culparte por eso. No le fallaste a nadie.

-Um hum- murmuró él, mirando el piso.

-En serio, Ron. Si vas a culparte por ser herido, entonces me tienes que culpar a mí también- le informó Hermione-. Hubiera podido inmovilizar a Dolohov o haberlo aturdido. Sabía una maldición que funcionaría, pero quería ver lo que un Encantamiento Silenciador podía hacer. Si no hubiera estado tratando de probar que los encantamientos podían ser usados defensivamente, él nunca me hubiera atrapado. Aunque todavía creo que funcionarán…los encantamientos quiero decir. Obviamente no un Encantamiento Silenciador. Bueno, no de la manera que había esperado, pero…

-¿Hermione?- interrumpió Ron cuando vio sus ojos arder con emoción y se dio cuenta que iba a llevar la conversación en una dirección completamente diferente. Una en la cual no quería pensar ahora mismo.

-¿Si?- contestó ella, incluso al seguir contemplando otros encantamientos que pudieran ser potencialmente efectivos en una lucha.

-Prométeme que no tratarás de hacer un experimento con encantamientos durante una lucha verdadera- dijo Ron-. Quiero decir que durante las reuniones de E.D. es una cosa, pero no en contra de…V-Voldemort o sus amigotes.

-¿Puedo intentar transfigurarlos?- preguntó ella para evitar darle una respuesta.

-Si eso funcionara; ¿no crees que McGonagall nos hubiera enseñado cómo hacerlo?- contestó Ron.

-Supongo que sí- admitió Hermione-. ¿Ron? Sabes que no trato de ignorarte a propósito; ¿cierto? Quiero decir que, no estoy tratando de ser testaruda o algo parecido. Si fuera un concurso de albedríos, ninguno de nosotros hubiera ganado, porque tú eres tan terco como yo- le informó ella-. Sé que normalmente eres el que cede y eso no es justo. Sé que tengo que inclinarme un poco. Lo trataré, lo juro, pero…es duro. Tengo miedo que si cedo una pulgada…tú y Harry se alejarán de mí.

-Nosotros no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos sin ti, Hermione- replicó Ron-. Ambos, Harry y yo sabemos eso. Mira- dijo él, observándola con cautela-. Sé que has pasado los últimos cinco años encargándote de nosotros y no es algo que puedes parar de hacer. Pero tienes que moderarlo un poco, especialmente con Harry. Sé que estás preocupada, pero él no quiere que lo mimes. No estoy diciendo que no lo aprecie hasta algún punto. Lo que quiero decir es…que sé que nos quejamos y peleamos contigo, pero siempre te escuchamos. Eso no va a cambiar. Sólo no seas una sábelo-todo acerca de todo. Sé que eres brillante- Ron añadió al mirar como Hermione cruzaba sus brazos y tomaba una postura combatiente-. Pero, ¿es agradable que nos los restriegues en nuestras caras todo el tiempo?

-Muy gracioso.

-En serio, Mione- dijo Ron, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y trayéndola hacia él-No estoy diciendo esto para enfadarte. Es sólo que dijiste que ibas a escucharme más cuando de Harry se tratase; ¿verdad? Así que sólo…tú sabes…modéralo un poco. Puedes ser una hermana mayor o algo. Sabes…estar atenta con él y darle consejos y todo, sólo no lo reproches si no quiera seguirlo siempre.

-Trataré- le aseguró Hermione-. Con Harry- añadió ella.

-¿No conmigo?- preguntó Ron, pretendiendo estar herido.

-Yo no te mimo- le informó ella-. Nosotros tenemos… problemas diferentes.

-¿Problemas? Nosotros no tenemos problemas- protestó Ron-. Nada serio de todas formas.

-¿De veras que piensas que trato de controlarte?- preguntó Hermione-. No es mi intención.

-No- contestó Ron con un suspiro-. No realmente. Tan sólo estaba enfurecido. Sé que quieres protegerme. Probablemente no te debería decir ésto. No, no debería decirte esto, pero…más o menos me gusta que me des la lata. Quiero decir…algunas veces REALMENTE que me fastidia los nervios, pero…bueno…tú sabes, de cierto modo dependo de ti para mantenerme al margen de las tareas. Puedo jugar alrededor sin preocuparme mucho porque sé que intervendrás y me regresarás al trabajo cuando lo necesite. Si no hubiera sido por ti, nunca hubiera sido capaz de pasar los TIMOs. No con las reuniones de prefecto y las prácticas de Quidditch y todo lo demás que estaba sucediendo el año pasado.

-¿Puedo obtener eso en escrito?- bromeó Hermione.

-¿Obtener qué en escrito?- preguntó Ron, mirándola confundido-. No sé de lo que estás hablando- rió él.

-En serio Ron- dijo Hermione-. Sé que tengo que…moderarlo un poco. No sólo con Harry pero contigo también. Sé que soy una fanática del control, pero tú no deberías ser el que siempre ceda. De veras que haré un esfuerzo para ser más flexible. Aunque no puedo prometerte que triunfaré, así que si algo es realmente importante para ti y no estoy escuchando, tendrás que ponerte enfrente de mi cara y hacerme prestar atención.

-Si hago eso, estarás propensa a morder mi cabeza- dijo Ron, haciéndolo sonar como una broma, aunque estuviera serio.

-Nunca antes te ha detenido- replicó ella.

-Hummm, eso es verdad- confesó él con una sonrisa torcida-. Supongo que ahora es el momento preciso; ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione, alejándose y mirándolo con asombro-. Hablas en serio, ¿cierto?

-Um…si- replicó Ron tímidamente-. Sólo recuerda, fuiste tú la que me instigó a que te dijera.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione, al tomar una respiración profunda y tratar de prepararse mentalmente para cualquier cosa que estuviese a punto de decir-. Sólo dame un minuto- continuó ella, cerrando los ojos-. No anticipaba que fuera a ser tan pronto.- _No me enfadaré. No me enfadaré, _coreó Hermione en su cabeza. _Sea lo que sea, le es importante, así que sólo escúchalo y no te enfades_-. Está bien- dijo al abrir los ojos y encontrar su mirada-. ¿Qué es?

-Es..um…Dobby.

-¿Dobby?- preguntó Hermione con asombro. No estaba segura de lo que había esperado, pero ciertamente esto no era-. ¿Qué de él?

-Bueno…um…de veras que no sé cómo decirte esto- replicó Ron.

-Sólo dilo- replicó Hermione-. ¿Qué hay con Dobby?

-Él fue el que cogió todas las ropas que estabas escondiendo en la sala común.

-¿Qué?

-Fue el único elfo doméstico que limpiaba la Torre de Gryffindor- dijo Ron rápidamente-. El resto de ellos están temerosos de que los obligues a ponerse ropas.

Hermione abrió su boca para replicar, entonces la cerró súbitamente y mordió su labio inferior.

Ron la observó con cautela por un momento y entonces decidió terminar.

-Le iba a dejar a Harry que te dijera, pero…bueno, no creo que vaya. No es que Dobby esté quejándose o algo por el estilo. Quiero decir, le encantan los sombreros y todo. Pero la verdad…está un poco loco de remate; ¿o no?- preguntó Ron-. Es que…no estás ayudándolos realmente y bueno…es más trabajo para Dobby; ¿verdad? Limpiar toda esa torre por sí solo. Además, es más trabajo para ti; ¿o no? Solamente piensa en las cosas que podrías hacer con ese tiempo. ¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó Ron, incapaz de aguantar el silencio-. ¿O vas a dejar que continúe con mi incoherencia?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé. Di cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirme esto?- preguntó Hermione mirando al piso.

-Um…bueno- tartamudeó Ron-. Supuse que Harry te lo diría, pero no lo hizo. Y…bueno, la verdad es que no quería comenzar otra pelea. Y…pensé que creerías que lo estaba diciendo porque no apoyo P.E.D.D.O. o esas cosas. Pero eso no es, de verdad- le aseguró él-. ¿Estás furiosa conmigo?- preguntó él prudentemente.

-No- dijo Hermione con un suspiro-. Realmente no. Un poco decepcionada, quizás. No contigo- aclaró ella cuando lo vio palidecer-. Con la situación. ¿De veras que tuvo que limpiar la torre por sí solo?- preguntó ella.

-Si- replicó Ron mientras asentía con su cabeza inconscientemente-. Pero a él no le importaba. Tú conoces a Dobby. Estaba encantado de limpiar el reguero de Harry.

-¡Ron!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Sé que lo es. Pero esa no es la cuestión. No quise hacerle trabajar más. Tendré que hallar una manera de recompensarle.

-Lo pudieras invitar a que se una a peddo- sugirió Ron como una broma.

-Lo sé- replicó Hermione-. Esa no es tan mala idea. Sólo piensa de la perspicacia que tiene. Apuesto a que si las personas escucharan cómo los Malfoys lo maltrataban…

-Hermione- dijo Ron con dureza-. No vayas a meterte con Lucius Malfoy- dijo él con seriedad-. Estoy hablando en serio. No quiero que vayas a crear problemas con él. Es peligroso. Malfoy es un Mortífago y ambos sabemos que no va a estar encerrado en Azkaban por mucho tiempo. No quiero que le des otra excusa para perseguirte. Prométeme que no empezarás a promulgar historias acerca de él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione asombrada-. Él no va a…

-Prométemelo- demandó Ron al mirarla con resolución. Él no iba a echarse para atrás en esto y ella lo sabía.

-Pero…él no me perseguirá por algo que yo diga- protestó ella-. Vendrá detrás de mí por ser muggle.

-¿Piensas que no sé eso?- preguntó Ron mientras su agarre en ella se apretaba-. Sólo no le des excusas adicionales. Ahora prométeme que no iras promulgando más historias acerca de él.

-Está bien- replicó Hermione con un suspiro-. Lo prometo.

-¿Prometes qué?- preguntó Ron para forzarla a decir las palabras en alto.

-Prometo que no contrariaré a Lucius Malfoy intencionadamente- replicó ella-. ¿Está bien?

-Tremendo silencio ahí- le dijo el Sr. Weasley a Bill después de apuntar con su varita a la puerta de la cocina y levantar el escudo antidisturbios de la habitación-. Suena como que se arreglaron- añadió él con una sonrisa-. ¿Supones que deberíamos tocar sólo por si acaso?

-¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?- preguntó Fred con una carcajada al empujar la puerta sin pena alguna y entrar a zancadas en la cocina.

El Sr. Weasley miró a su hijo mayor, quien encogió sus hombros y desapareció con un 'pop.'

Suponiendo que la presencia de Fred en la cocina hubiera brindado el intento de Ron y Hermione de 'arreglarse' a una parada sonora, el Sr. Weasley decidió que también él podía entrar a la cocina.

Al empujar la puerta y entrar, el Sr. Weasley notó que Fred ya estaba parado al lado de la chimenea, mirando desilusionadamente a Ron y a Hermione, quienes estaban inmóviles enfrente de la mesa.

-Siento interrumpirlos- dijo el Sr. Weasley al acercarse al trío-. Pero no podíamos esperar por más tiempo. Espero que hayan tenido la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo- dijo él, mirando a Ron.

-Ehh…si- replicó Ron, mirando al piso-. Todo está bien.

-Bueno, eso deberá hacer las cosas mas fáciles entonces- dijo el Sr. Weasley mirando a Hermione.

-¿Hacer qué más fácil?- preguntó Ron, sus ojos abriéndose más y mirando a su padre. No le gustaba el sonido de eso.

-Bueno, verás…- dijo el Sr. Weasley-. Pensamos que el Ministerio está vigilando la casa, así que decidimos que probablemente es lo mejor, dada las circunstancias, si pasamos el verano en otro lugar. Desafortunadamente, cabe la posibilidad que la conexión por el floo esté siendo vigilada, así que ustedes tendrán que usar el floo para ir a otro lugar que no levante sospecha. Fred va a ir a la tienda de chistes- le informó el Sr. Weasley a Hermione-. Y tú lo seguirás. Ellos no anticiparán que te aparezcas ahí- explicó el Sr. Weasley-. No después de lo que sucedió ayer. El Callejón Diagon es el último lugar en el que esperan verte. Y a menos que estén controlando la conexión con atención, sólo supondrán que George está usando el floo para ir al trabajo después de Fred.

Hermione miró a Ron con aprensión. Claramente que ella no deseaba volver al Callejón Diagon.

-Yo iré primero- dijo Ron tomando su mano y apretándola de modo tranquilizador-. Estará bien.

-No, Ron- dijo el Sr. Weasley-. Tú te quedarás aquí.

-¿Qué?- gritó Ron enfurecido-. No la dejaré sola.

-Bill ya está esperando afuera de la tienda de chistes- dijo el Sr. Weasley, al virarse para mirar a Fred-. Sólo déjalo entrar cuando llegues ahí y espera a Hermione- instruyó él-. George va a Aparecer tan pronto como pueda, cuando haya terminado de empacar.

-Está bien- replicó Fred, agarrando una mano repleta de polvo floo de una bacinilla al lado de la chimenea-. Sortilegios Weasley- dijo él, tirando el polvo a sus pies y desapareciendo en una bola de llamas esmeraldas.

-No te preocupes- dijo el Sr. Weasley al colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y dirigirla hacia la chimenea-. Alguien de la Orden estará esperando por ti y Bill en el Caldero Chorreante. Ellos te llevarán a Molly. El resto de nosotros nos reuniremos con ustedes tan pronto como podamos.

-Espera un minuto- protestó Ron-. ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí? Pon a George a empacar mis cosas o a Ginny.

-Lo siento, hijo- dijo el Sr. Weasley-. Pero tú y Ginny no pueden usar la conexión floo por el momento.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Ron-. Fred acaba de usarla

-Si- concordó su padre-. La usó para ir al trabajo, y 'George' la estará usando después de él. Si tú vas con ellos, lucirá sospechoso y llamará la atención del Ministerio.

-Él tiene razón, Ron- dijo Hermione mientras atentaba darle una sonrisa esperanzadora-. Estará bien. Bill vendrá conmigo.

Ron la miró a los ojos por un momento y entonces se desalentó visiblemente-. Está bien- dijo enfadado, cruzando sus manos enfrente de su pecho para mostrar que todavía no estaba feliz con la situación.

-Aquí tienes, puede ser que lo necesites- dijo el Sr. Weasley al sacar un pequeño montón de papel doblado del mostrador de la cocina y dárselo a Hermione-. Molly los pescó de tus bolsillos hace un rato- añadió él cuando ella cogió el dinero de su mano-. Tendrás que caminar a través de muggle Londres. Puede serte útil.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione, retrocediendo hacia la gran chimenea-. Te veo dentro de poco- le dijo ella a Ron al alcanzar la bacinilla y agarrar un puñado de polvo floo. Quería decir algo más, pero su padre todavía estaba parado ahí y supuso que probablemente ya había perdido suficiente tiempo.

-Si, hasta pronto- replicó Ron, obviamente queriendo decir algo más, pero frustrado por la presencia de su padre. No tenía elección, decir lo que estaba pensando con sus ojos. Hermione pareció capaz de leer lo que él estaba sintiendo, porque le sonrió justo antes de que las llamas saltaran a su alrededor y se desvaneciera de la cocina.


	18. Capítulo 18: Grimmauld Place

Capítulo 18

_Grimmauld Place_

--------------------------------------o0o----------------------------------

-Casi llegamos- dijo Bill al doblar la esquina y guiar a Hermione hacia la estrecha calle alineada con casas pobres. Su caminata vigorosa había sido considerablemente más larga de lo originalmente planeado. El cuerpo ya doliente de Hermione estaba comenzando a protestar, pero no estaba al punto de quejarse. Era su culpa después de todo. Había perseguido al _muggle_ fuera del tren, aunque no era su parada. Condujo a Bill y a Tonks lejos de la Estación Subterránea y a la calle al perseguir al individuo. Había vaciado sus bolsillos y ofrecido al _muggle_ todo el dinero que tenía si tan solo la dejara utilizar su celular por cinco minutos. Era su culpa por no haber pensado en haber salvado algunas libras para que ellos pudieran regresar en tren y continuar hasta la parada en La Cruz de los Reyes. Lo que debió haber sido una caminata sin prisa de veinte minutos, se había convertido en una excursión de noventa minutos a través de Londres. Tan solo se podía culpar a sí misma, pero haber hablado con Harry había valido la pena.

-¿Qué hora es?- le escuchó Hermione preguntar a Nymphadora Tonks detrás de ella.

-Diez minutos después de la última vez que preguntaste- replicó Bill, sin molestarse a mirar su reloj esta vez.

-Probablemente Moody está enviando grupos de rescate mientras hablamos- refunfuñó Tonks al continuar la marcha pasando una casa destartalada después de la otra.

-No estamos tarde- contestó Bill en lo que esperaba sería una voz segura. Ellos no recurrirían a grupos de búsqueda todavía, pero definitivamente que su madre los esperaba y no estará feliz en cuanto a la demora.

-Es mi culpa- admitió Hermione, sabiendo lo que les esperaría una vez que llegaran a su destino-. Y la asumiré.

-Mamá es ciega cuando de sus chicas se trata- le informó Bill.

-No importa lo que le digas, aún así, será mi culpa.

Hermione se rió. No podía evitarlo. Él sonaba exactamente como Ron. Sonrió al recordar el día que él se había quejado, enfrente de ella y Harry, de cómo su madre lo acusaba por la partida de Fred y George de la escuela. No era como si los hubiera podido detener. Igual que la culpabilidad de Bill de no haber podido evitar que saltara del tren. Ella no lo había planeado y ciertamente que no le había avisado. Cuando el hombre _muggle_ en el traje de negocios le había pasado por al lado y salido del tren con su celular al oído, ella actuó impulsivamente. Estaba en sus pies y fuera de la puerta antes que Bill pudiera sacar su varita.

Recordando lo sucedido, Hermione se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. _Esas puertas no permanecen abiertas por un largo tiempo. Bill y Tonks se hubieran quedado desamparados fácilmente en el tren._ _Claro que si eso sucedía, uno de ellos hubiera maldecido la puerta para salir. Qué desorden hubieran causado. Aún así, los hubiera perdido entre la muchedumbre. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando?_ se preguntó a sí misma al tratar de mantener el paso con Bill, que marchaba adelante ignorante al tipo de vecindad a la que los estaba guiando.

No que Hermione estuviera prestando mucha atención. Andaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos como para concentrarse en sus alrededores. No que importase, la verdad. Cada casa que pasaban estaba más deteriorada y arruinada que la anterior. Después de un rato, la pintura deteriorada, las ventanas rotas y los patios descuidados cubiertos de hierbas de todo tipo se mezclaban. Sin embargo, el grafito era nuevo. Las letras dentadas recién pintadas que cubrían las paredes y las cercas le llamaron la atención por un momento, pero las palabras eran, en su mayor parte, incomprensibles y rápidamente perdió el interés. _NUNCA viviré en esta zona_, se dijo miserablemente al pensar cómo había sido forzada a escapar del Callejón Diagon. Y había sido forzada, de ello no cabía duda alguna. _Fred le dirá a Ron y… peor aún…a Ginny. ¡Ah! Será horrible. De veras que no la hubiera bromeado con lo de Harry_

Había estado renuente a marcharse de la relativa seguridad que brindaba la tienda de los gemelos una vez que había llegado. No había querido tener que enfrentar a todas las personas gruñendo acerca de sus compras. Alguien estaba destinado a reconocerla el momento que pusiera su pie en público. El ataque era noticia de primera plana después de todo.

El Diario El Profeta la había bautizado como 'La Joven que Escapó' en la edición de la mañana. No que lo hubiera leído ella misma. Todavía estaba encogida en la cama con Ron cuando la copia del Diario El Profeta fue repartida. La Sra. Weasley le había pagado al búho repartidor ella misma, le echó un vistazo al titular y entonces botó el papel a la basura donde pertenecía. Claro está, Ginny lo había pescado fuera del cesto de la basura el momento en que su madre se había virado. Alcanzó a leer la mitad del artículo en la página delantera antes de que la Sra. Weasley descubriera lo que estaba haciendo. En seguida había tomado el periódico de las manos de su hija y lo había destruido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. El momento en que ambos de sus padres salieron de la casa, Ginny había ido derechito a Hermione y le había contado lo que leyó.

El artículo en sí, a pesar de largo, parecía tener muy poca información fáctica. Sin hechos legítimos que comunicar, habían vuelto al viejo material de Rita Skeeter y divulgado que la 'relación romántica de largo plazo' de Hermione con 'El Chico que Vivió' era la motivación detrás del incidente. Viktor Krum había sido nombrado el primordial villano. Ginny y Hermione habían llegado a la conclusión que probablemente Fudge elaboró la versión de los hechos él mismo para hacer parecer como si el Ministerio tuviese al grupo culpable bajo custodia. En esta versión, Krum era un pretendiente desilusionado que había intentado intervenir entre Harry Potter y su novia estable mientras los dos andaban compitiendo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Incapaz de romper el vínculo entre la pareja, Krum se unió a los enemigos de Harry y juntos, ellos conspiraron su venganza. Pero el plan había ido mal. Primero al Krum ser capturado y después al Hermione lograr escapar del cohorte de los Mortífagos.

Habiendo discutido todo esto con Ginny antes de su siesta, Hermione no estaba realmente del todo sorprendida de cuán indignado el Ministro se había puesto al ella insistir en la liberación de Krum. No que él tuviera otra opción. Si no retractaba su historia, Hermione empezaría a dar entrevistas y a decir a todo el mundo quién realmente estaba detrás de todo. Mientras que Fudge ya no podía negar que Voldemort estaba de vuelta, estaba determinado a minimizar tal noticia lo más posible.

Hermione acababa de contemplar a quién Fudge le echaría la culpa esta vez, cuando Fred la asustó fuera de sus pensamientos al coger un sombrero puntiagudo hecho de una cierta clase de material de un rosado chillón y se la tiró. Inicialmente, Hermione había estado desconcertada. Miró al sombrero en silencio al observar la cinta espeluznante de un verde de cal y las ostentosas plumas amarillas. Entonces, con un grito de asombro se dio cuenta de lo que era y comenzó a protestar.

Fred simplemente se había reído a tal seña de socorro, así que ella había intentado suplicarle a Bill. Le informó que preferiría enfrentar a toda una horda de Mortífagos que caminar por la calle en un Sombrero Acéfalo. En vez de hacerle caso, él agarró la cosa odiosa de la mano de su hermano y se la colocó sobre su cabeza.

Bill viró por una esquina y Hermione alcanzó seguirlo, aunque su mente estaba en otro lado. Podía sentir a Tonks que caminaba detrás de ella y sabía que la joven Auror estaba alerta por cualquier señal de peligro, lo cual le permitía estar libre para contemplar otras cosas. Dichosamente, sus acompañantes no la estaban mirando y ninguno de ellos podía notar el rubor que se esparcía por sus mejillas al recordar lo que sucedió después.

Ella se había sacado el sombrero de su cabeza tan súbitamente que no tuvo tiempo de desaparecer. Sintiéndose como una idiota, Hermione se lo había tirado a Bill y había tratado de usar la razón para no tener que ponérselo. Desafortunadamente, aún no segura de cómo, Fred le había sobrepasado en astucia. De cierta manera, eso era más humillante que el hecho de haber acabado por usar el maldito sombrero.

_¿Qué hice mal? _Se preguntó al pensar en el cambio que la conversación había tomado.

Al ella indicar que estar acéfala tan solo le brindaría atención adicional, había estado segura de que lo convencería. _¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda discutir con la lógica de tal razonamiento? _Bill había vacilado por un momento y parecía ser convencido…pero entonces Fred tomó el control de la situación. Antes de que Hermione supiera lo que había pasado, Fred había cogido cuantos Sombreros Acéfalos pudo aguantar y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Sólo dame 10 minutos y este lugar estará enjambrado con niños sin cabeza- gritó él sobre su hombro al desaparecer.

Para su horror, él había retornado en menos de 5 minutos y les había informado que había dado los sombreros a cualquier persona que estuviera dispuesta a 'promover' la tienda en la siguiente media hora. Ahora había por lo menos 5 ó 6 personas acéfalas que vagaban arriba y abajo del Callejón de Diagon con instrucciones de enviar a cualquier persona que preguntara a 'Sortilegios Weasley.'

Para complicar las cosas, Fred había ido a Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones y había tomado prestado un abrigo para que Hermione cubriera su ropa muggle hasta que llegara al Caldero Chorreante. Ya no le quedaba ningún argumento lógico. 'Es humillante' no funcionaría más que 'porque no quiero' pudiera y ella lo sabía. Al final, no tenía otra opción que ponerse esa cosa horrible encima y seguir a Bill al Caldero Chorreante.

No había sido capaz de quitarse la maldita cosa de la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido, pero el momento en el entró a la taberna y se lo sacó de encima, había deseado no haberlo hecho. La quietud que recorrió el cuarto había sido casi instantánea. De repente todos los ojos estaban sobre ella. Los adultos por lo menos tuvieron la buena educación de mirarla fijamente en silencio. Fueron los niños parados cerca de la chimenea, a punto de 'floo' a sus casas con sus madres lo que llamó su atención. Una de las niñas señaló hacia ella, entonces se inclinó y comenzó a cuchichear frenéticamente con su hermana. Como si sus susurros hubieran roto un hechizo silenciador que gobernaba el cuarto, las personas comenzaron a virarse hacia sus vecinos y conversar en voz bajas.

Tonks había tomado parte de la atención hacia Hermione cuando saltó arriba de una mesa en el rincón y se les acercó. En su prisa, había tropezado con la pata de una silla y tambaleado hacia los lados y contra un hombre sentado en la cantina. El choque la previno de caer al suelo, pero alcanzó sujetar su bebida y ponerla al revés en el regazo del hombre. Con una fuerte maldición, el hombre saltó a sus pies y el vaso golpeó el piso donde se quebró. Sin pensar, Tonks cogió una toalla de la cantina y empezó a limpiar la túnica del hombre al procurar disculparse.

Hermione y Bill se habían asustado como todos los demás. Era una de esas escenas que uno no deseaba mirar pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar apartar la vista.

-¡TONKS!- había gritado Bill cuando finalmente halló su voz.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella al virarse y mirar su cara de espanto.

Bill no le respondió. Tan sólo la observó con incredulidad. Tonks lo miró extrañada y entonces siguió su mirada fija hacia su mano.

-¡OH MERLÍN!- gritó ella cuando se dio cuenta dónde exactamente estaba frotando al hombre. Su cara se sonrojó instantáneamente con un tono resplandeciente de rojo que desentonaba violentamente con su pelo azul brillante-. Lo siento tanto- había gemido ella-. No quise… ¡OH!- gritó abruptamente cuando realizó que todavía tenía el trapo firmemente presionado en contra de su entrepierna-. Lo siento- murmuró ella al quitar su mano, dejar caer el trapo al suelo y buscar su varita.

-¡No!- había protestado el hombre al verla apuntar al lugar mojado sobre sus túnicas-. Yo lo haré- añadió, cubriendo el lugar con ambas manos.

Tonks meramente lo miró por un momento y entonces bajó su varita-. Por lo menos permítame comprarle otra bebida- gritó ella detrás de él mientras el hombre corría por un oscuro pasillo hacia el retrete.

-Ahí- dijo Bill al señalar justo apenas delante de ellos una cuadra descuidada de hierba amarillenta opuesta a las casas de Grimmauld Place.

-Pensé que estaba supuesto a ser irreconocible o secreto- dijo Hermione al seguirlo hacia la calle y mirarlo incrementar los pasos en la piedra deteriorada que conducían a la negra puerta estropeada.

-Lo es- contestó él al echarle un vistazo a las serpientes de plata torcidas juntas delante de él. Por un momento Hermione pensó que iba a estirar su mano y usar el tirador de puerta-. He pasado años estudiando y explorando las tumbas egipcias- continuó Bill al sacar su varita de dentro de su bolsillo-. ¿De veras que no esperabas que los perdiera en las calles de Londres, o si? Ésto fue un juego de niños comparado a los lugares que he tenido que encontrar.

-Ellos me preguntaron...acerca de ello- dijo Hermione silenciosamente-. Dónde estaban los cuarteles- clarificó ella cuando Tonks la miró fijamente.

-No tuviste que mentirles- replicó la joven Auror, haciendo obvio que alguien ya había compartido los detalles con ella-. Incluso, si les hubieras dicho dónde estaba localizado, ellos no lo hubieran recordado. Era como si estuvieses hablando Gobbledegook, para la información que les darías.

-¿Entonces, por qué me preguntó?-cuestionó Hermione.

-Para probar tus lealtades- contestó Bill al tocar la puerta una vez con su varita-. Para ver de lo que estabas hecha- agregó él, dando un paso lejos de la puerta el momento en que escuchó los 'click' metálicos que reverberaron al otro lado.

-¿Dónde han estado?- siseó la Sra. Weasley al empujar la puerta abierta, tomando a los tres por sorpresa. Apareció tan rápido que Hermione sospechó que había estado parada en el otro lado esperando por ellos. En vez de esperar por una respuesta, la Sra. Weasley guió al trío adentro y rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¿Bien?- demandó ella, sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo mayor-. Deberías haber estado aquí hace una hora- añadió ella, más fuerte de lo debido-. ¿Qué sucedió?

Sin aviso alguno las cortinas apolilladas de terciopelo que cubrían el retrato de la Sra. Blacks se abrieron, revelando a una vieja arrugada y enfurecida-. ¡RATA INMUNDA!- gritó ella mientras movía sus puños hacia Bill-. ¡ESCORIAS!. ¡VÁYANSE DE ESTA CASA!

-¡TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE HE ESTADO!- gritó la Sra. Weasley, no en cólera, pero para poder ser oída sobre el discurso declamatorio de la Sra. Blacks.

-¡TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE. ¡SUCIA HÍBRIDA!- la imagen de la Sra. Blacks añadió el momento en que notó a Tonks.

-Buenas tardes a ti también, Tiíta- contestó Tonks al dar un paso hacia delante e intentar cerrar las cortinas.

Los ojos de la Sra. Blacks se ensancharon al ser hablada por alguien que claramente consideraba como una inferior y se lanzó hacia delante en el lienzo, sus garras como manos que tocaban como si ella estuviera tratando de envolverlas alrededor del cuello de Tonks-. ¡TÚUU! gritó ella al congelarse. Su piel amarilla tornándose pálida al ver a Hermione-. ¡SANGRE SUCIA!. ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MANCHAR EL HOGAR DE MIS PADRES CON TU VILEZA?!

-¡DEBES ESTAR MUERTA DEL HAMBRE!- gritó la Sra. Weasley a Hermione, su espalda al retrato, ignorándola a propósito-. ¿POR QUÉ NO VIENES A LA COCINA QUERIDA? . ¡DEJÉ TU ALMUERZO AFUERA!

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PROFANAR ESTOS PASILLOS SANTIFICADOS CON TU PRESENCIA?!

-¡DÉLE UN DESCANSO, VIEJA BRUJA!- gritó Bill al empujar a Tonks fuera del camino, agarrando ambos lados de las cortinas y parándose directamente enfrente de la loca mujer tratando de salir a puñetazos de su cuadro-. Ésta ya no es su casa- indicó él con una sonrisa-. Sirius se la dejó a...

-¡BILL!- lo cortó la Sra. Weasley-. Para de tentarla y tan solo cierra las cortinas- añadió ella en un tono normal de voz.

Les tomó un gran esfuerzo, pero Bill y Tonks lograron poner las cortinas sobre el retrato.

-Cálmese madre- dijo Bill antes de que la lluvia de preguntas comenzara otra vez-. No pasó nada- añadió él al ellos ser conducidos por el pasillo hacia la cocina-. Tan sólo tuvimos un pequeño problema con esos trenes subterráneos que usan los _muggles_.

-¿Qué tipo de problema?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley sospechosamente.

-Fue mi culpa- contestó Tonks-. Tenía que probar una de esas escaleras movientes y...

-Realmente, la culpa fue mía, Sra. Weasley- dijo Hermione, cortando las palabras de Tonks-. Yo salté del tren en la parada equivocada.

La Sra. Weasley paró al inicio de la escalera que conducía abajo a la cocina del sótano y miro fija y acusadoramente a su hijo-. ¿Así es como cuidas a... Hermione? demandó ella-. Merlín sabe lo que le hubiera podido suceder.

-Él no sabía lo que iba a hacer- dijo Hermione en defensa de Bill-. Ni yo sabía que iba a hacerlo- añadió ella verdaderamente-. Sé que fue estúpido, pero no estaba pensando con claridad. Cuando vi a ese _muggle_ hablando por su teléfono portátil, sólo reaccioné. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Tenía que usar su teléfono. Tenía que hablar con Harry. Quería decirle que estaba bien. Sabía que si él tan solo pudiera escuchar mi voz...

-¿Tú...hablaste con Harry?- dijo la Sra. Weasley, olvidando instantáneamente su cólera.

-Estaba preocupada por él- indicó Hermione-. Está completamente solo, sin nadie con quien hablar y nada que hacer pero imaginar lo peor.

Si Bill no supiera mejor, hubiera jurado que Hermione había tramado qué decirle a su madre. Por un momento había estado preocupada por ella y furiosa con él y ahora...estaba completamente enfocada en Harry. Se estaban preocupando por él...juntas. Si no hubiera visto a Hermione perseguir a ese muggle; si no hubiera escuchado su conversación con Harry, estaría tentado a dudar su sinceridad.

-Sabía que si tan solo pudiera hablar con él...hacerlo ver que no había sido su culpa...-continuó Hermione.

-Por supuesto que estabas preocupada por él- replicó la Sra. Weasley al estirar y colocar su mano alrededor de los hombros de Hermione y escoltarla a la cocina.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder aquí?- le murmuró Tonks a Bill al ellos quedarse parados en el inicio de las escaleras, mirando embobados a la puerta ahora cerrada.

-¿Desearías saber?- contestó él con una risa ahogada.

-¿No piensas que ella planeó esto, o si?- preguntó Tonks.

-No estoy seguro- admitió Bill- pero no estaría tan sorprendido si lo hubiera hecho. Si ella lo...

-Le debes una- rió Tonks.

-Si- concordó él, riéndose con ella. _Somos afortunados de tenerla de nuestro lado. _

-¿Los miembros de la Orden todavía lo están 'protegiendo'?- le preguntó Hermione mientras la Sra. Weasley la conducía a la cocina.

-No te preocupes, querida- contestó ella al dirigir a Hermione hacia la mesa-. Harry comprende porqué necesita estar ahí ahora. No será como el año pasado.

-¿Sabe que ellos están allí?. ¿Alguno de ellos habla con él?- preguntó Hermione al observar a la Sra. Weasley sacar una fuente de bocadillos del mostrador y ponerlos sobre la mesa.

-Necesitas comer- le informó la Sra. Weasley.

-Él no está...lidiando muy bien con esto- admitió Hermione, ignorando la comida sobre la mesa-. Necesita a alguien con quien hablar- continuó ella, sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. Le había dicho a Ron que trataría de no mimar a Harry y aquí estoy, haciéndolo de nuevo-. O alguien con quien pasar el tiempo para que no se sienta solo. Quizás el profesor Lupin pudiera chequearlo una que otra vez- sugirió ella-. Pueden que se ayuden el uno al otro. No sé...quizás Ron tiene razón- se quejó ella más para sí misma que para la madre de él.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensa Ron?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

-Que Harry necesita espacio. Que él hablara cuando esté listo para ello. ¿Pero que tal si nadie está ahí para que él pueda hablar cuando ESTÉ listo? No le hace bien embotellarlo todo adentro y dejarlo supurar.

-No, no lo es- concordó la Sra. Weasley.

-No estoy sugiriendo que lo forcemos a hablar. Ron tiene razón. Ya hablará cuando esté listo. Pero tampoco debería ser abandonado todo el verano. Necesita saber que alguien esta ahí para él, aunque todo lo que hagan sea estar sentados a su lado y mantenerle compañía.

-¡Hablaré con...OH POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!- gritó la Sra. Weasley fuertemente cuando una nube de hollín vino ondulando de la chimenea-. ¡ESE MALDITO BÚHO!- gritó ella mientras Pigwidgeon emergió del polvo y al aire, chirriando animosamente al circular el cuarto encima de ellos. No estando carmesí pero cubierto en tizne negro, Hermione lo hubiera tomado por un murciélago si no hubiera sido por sus ojos amarillos y la carta colgando de una sus patas.

-¿PIG?- dijo Hermione sorprendida mientras que el minúsculo búho la localizó y aterrizó sobre su hombro-. ¿Pudiste haberte quedado trancado allí, sabes?- le regañó ella al alcanzar la carta-. ¿Y que tal si hubiera habido un fuego?

-Tu carta está en el contador- indicó la Sra. Weasley al intentar agarrar al minúsculo búho sentado sobre el hombro de Hermione. Pig la vio venir y se lanzó fuera de su alcance antes de que su mano se cerrara a su alrededor-. Esa es para Harry- explicó ella al echarle un vistazo al agitado búho elevándose alrededor del cuarto excitadamente- pero él no la entregará. Lo he puesto a hacerlo tres veces- dijo ella en exasperación- pero continúa volviendo.

Hermione estaba escuchando a medias al abrir la carta de Ron y mirar fijamente a sus palabras apuradas.

_Hermione –_

_Esto es __un manicomio por estos lares. El baúl de Fred acaba de estallar. Papá y George están ocupados tratando de arreglarlo todo, así que me escabullí mientras no estaban mirando. Padre dice que tal vez lleguemos allí en la mañana o más tarde. Sin embargo mamá y Bill permanecerán contigo. Mandé a Pig adelante para que le pudieras escribir a Harry. Será mejor que ese pequeño imbécil plumoso esté ahí cuando tú llegues. Adicioné una carta de mi parte para Harry, pero le dije específicamente que NO la entregara HASTA que tenga la tuya también._

_Te veré en algún momento mañana._

_Ron_

_P.S._

_Manténte lejos de Kreacher. No hay manera de decir que tratará de__ tramar ahora que Sirius no está. La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso mejor quiero que duermas en mi cuarto. Él pudo haberle hecho algo al tuyo. No estoy bromeando. Y CIERRA la puerta cuando estés sola._

_P.P.S._

_Pig está supuesto a regresar a ti cuando haya hecho la entrega. Probablemente le deberías recordar. Yo tendré mis manos llenas acarreando tu gato loco por toda Inglaterra. No tienes idea de lo duro que fue ponerlo en el portador. El pequeño desgraciado realmente me hizo sangrar esta vez._

-Todo está bien, Sra. Weasley- dijo Hermione al poner su carta sobre la mesa y agarrar un gran tazón de fuente del aparador-. Él sólo esta haciendo lo que Ron le encomendó- explicó ella al llevar el tazón al fregadero y llenar su fondo con agua tibia-. Ven aquí, Pig- ordenó y arrebató al búho fuera de su hombro el minuto en que el aterrizó para poder remover la carta de Harry. Dejó caer la carta en el contador y entonces colocó al pequeño búho en el borde del tazón de fuente-. Será mejor que te limpies- dijo ella firmemente-. No puedes ir a la casa de los Dursleys luciendo así. Armarás un lío y meterás a Harry en apuros. Puedo compartir algo de mi bocadillo cuando termines- añadió ella cuando él saltó del tazón de fuente y sacudió sus plumas-. ¿Sra. Weasley, tiene algún pergamino?- preguntó Hermione-. Le prometí a Harry que le escribiría tan pronto llegara aquí.


	19. Capítulo 19: El reencuentro

**Capítulo 19**

_**Reencuentro**_

**----------------------****-o0o---------------------**

-No puedo creer que insistieras en usar esas botas horrendas para trabajar- le dijo la Sra. Weasley a su hijo mayor tan pronto él se materializó en la cocina de Grimmauld Place y se sentó en una silla al lado de Hermione-. Y ese horrible arete. De veras, Bill; ¿por lo menos pudieras quitártelo mientras estés ahí?- añadió ella al darle una taza de té caliente-. Pensaría que tú...

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, mamá- interrumpió Bill antes que ella continuara su diatriba-. A ellos no les importa lo que use.

-Pero no estás explorando tumbas, tienes un trabajo de oficina ahora. ¿No deberías lucir un poco más...

-¿Respetable?- finalizó Bill, habiendo estado sometido a esta conversación tantas veces que prácticamente la podía recitar en sus sueños.

-No hay nada malo con lucir respetable- replicó su madre rápidamente.

-No hay nada malo con tener el pelo largo tampoco- respondió él, sabiendo lo que ella mencionaría-. Así que déjalo.

-Pero te pareces a un criminal- protestó la Sra. Weasley-. ¿Tan sólo un corte?- preguntó ella esperanzada, alcanzando su varita.

-¡NO!

-Número 11- farfulló Hermione para sí misma. Había sido un día largo y aburrido. Tan cansada había estado que no había sido capaz de dormir mucho durante la noche, lo cual la dejó sintiendo de mal humor y molesta. Parte del problema provenía del hecho que la amplia casa estaba demasiado silenciosa lo cual encontraba desconcertante. Por supuesto, eso era solamente una pequeña parte del problema. Temerosa de que si se quedaba en su cuarto se dormiría y estaría sujeta a las mismas horrendas pesadillas, Hermione buscó refugio en la cocina, la cual usualmente estaba bulliciosa con actividad. Pero como no estaba de buen humor para escuchar a la Sra. Weasley suplicarle a su hijo, tuvo que dejar su mente divagar.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, querida?- le preguntó la Sra. Weasley a Hermione mientras colocaba un plato de bollos sobre la mesa como un refrigerio para Bill.

-Fue así como lo hiciste- dijo Hermione, virándose para ver a Bill-. Fue así como nos guiaste a aquí. No estabas buscando el número 12. No se puede localizar, pero el número 11 sí. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era encontrar la casa vecina.

Bill, quien fue tomado de sorpresa, miró a Hermione pensativamente por un momento y entonces respondió-. La verdad- rió él-, estaba buscando el número 13. Estoy impresionado. Tan sólo te llevó un día descubrirlo. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera se preocupa en tratar. ¿Has considerado una carrera como rompedor de maldiciones?-preguntó él al tomar un sorbo de té-. Puedo hablar bien de ti en Gringotts.

-La verdad que no- admitió Hermione.

-Querrás hacerlo- replicó Bill-. He escuchado que Aritmancia es una de tus asignaturas favoritas. Tengo un presentimiento que lo disfrutarás. Personalmente, no puedo pensar en nada mejor que resolver un buen misterio. No hay nada como la adrenalina que obtienes al romper un hechizo difícil. Deberías ver algunas de las maldiciones con las que me he tropezado. Esos magos del Antiguo Egipto de veras que conocían sus cosas. Algunos de ellos son casi imposibles de detectar a menos que sepas exactamente dónde buscar. Una gran cantidad de investigaciones está involucrada antes de que cualquier intento se haga para romperlos, por supuesto. ¿Pero eso está relacionado con tu callejón de diversiones, o no?

-Suena intrigante- dijo Hermione.

-Es endemoniadamente fantástico- contestó Bill.

-Es peligroso- intervino la Sra. Weasley al abrir la puerta que daba a la despensa y comenzar a hurgar por algo para preparar la cena-. Arriesgando tu vida persiguiendo tesoros que ni siquiera vas a conservar- continuó ella, murmurando para sí misma-. ¿Dónde está el sentido en eso?, te pregunto.

-No la escuches- se inclinó Bill y murmuró-. Mamá piensa que todo lo que es divertido es peligroso- rió él-. Estoy trabajando en uno desagradable por el momento-, continuó en un tono normal de voz-. Aunque no hay chance de que encuentre el reino sentado en mi escritorio- añadió fuertemente para el beneficio de su madre-. Aún así, inclusive investigando cómo descifrarlo es fascinante. El primer paso para romper un hechizo es aprender cómo hacerlo después de todo. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?- le preguntó a Hermione-. Traje mis notas de la casa por si acaso hallaba el tiempo para trabajar en ellas.

-Claro- replicó Hermione, sus ojos iluminándose con emoción-. Pero no deseo que te metas en problemas- agregó ella-. ¿No es un secreto o algo parecido, o no?

-No, puedo consultar con quienquiera- le aseguró Bill al inclinarse, desvalijó la bolsa a sus pies y sacó un montón de notas-. A los duendes no les importa, siempre y cuando encuentre una solución.

A altas horas de la tarde, Hermione y Bill tenían pergaminos esparcidos por toda la mesa de la cocina y estaban tan absortos en la conversación que les tomó un minuto darse cuenta que el retrato de la Sra. Black estaba gritando obscenidades en la entrada del pasillo. Por un momento Hermione estaba entre la espada y la pared. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo la discusión y sintió que sería descortés abandonar a Bill a mediados de la misma. De todas maneras, si los gritos arriba eran algún indicio, el resto de la familia Weasley había llegado y ni siquiera una manada de desbandados centauros pudiera haberla detenido de correr a las escaleras.

Bill la observó perseguir a su madre con una sonrisa en su cara. Rápidamente recogió sus notas y las guardó de regreso en su bolsa, sabiendo que no iba a hacer mucho más esta noche.

Hermione salió de la cocina persiguiendo a la Sra. Weasley. Estuvo justo a tiempo para mirar a Ron soltar ambos de los baúles que venía arrastrando por el corredor y retirarse a la puerta para ayudar a su padre a cerrar las cortinas que usualmente escondían a la desagradable bruja vieja gruñéndoles a gritos.

-Será mejor que te calles- le advirtió Ron a la demacrada anciana al agarrar una parte de la cortina y comenzar a moverla furiosamente-. O puede ser que tome una pluma del libro de Sirius y triture tu retrato con un cuchillo de carnicería. Vaya lo bien que te sentará ese encantamiento permanente. Puedes colgar ahí hecha trizas para lo que me importa.

-Solo ignórala- le dijo su padre al empujar su parte de la cortina. Pero para sorpresa suya, la vieja bruja había parado de chillar y estaba analizando a Ron silenciosamente con su odiosa mirada.

-No te atreverías- siseó ella, frunciendo sus ojos aún más.

-Tan sólo inténtalo, murciélago viejo- respondió Ron-. Si la vuelves a llamar así te...

-Ve a ayudar a tu hermana- dijo la Sra. Weasley al colocarse detrás de Ron y empujarlo hacia Ginny quien había tirado su propio baúl y el transportín de Crookshanks pasado el umbral y había cerrado la puerta con una patada.

Mientras Ron le cedía el lado de la cortina a su madre y se movía hacia el baúl de su hermana, Ginny abrió el pestillo del transportín del gato. El largo gato rojo anaranjado de Hermione saltó inmediatamente y entre los pies de Ron, tumbándolo casi en el proceso.

-Maldita bola de pelos- murmuró Ron debajo de su respiración al inclinarse abajo y agarrar el final del baúl de Ginny-. Hizo eso a propósito.

-Oh, claro que no- replicó Ginny al ellos cargar su baúl por el pasillo y dejarlo con los otros dos cerca de los pies de la escalera-. ¿Supongo que lo vas a acusar de tratar de tumbar a Hermione también?- preguntó ella, dirigiendo su mirada al gato que ronroneaba circulando los pies de su ama, estirando su espalda y frotándose a sí mismo en contra de sus piernas.

-Sé que fue un largo viaje- dijo Hermione disculpándose al inclinarse y colocar a su gato acurrucado entre sus brazos-. Pero no podía ser evitado- añadió ella al frotar detrás de sus orejas, causando que ronroneara aún más alto-. Estoy segura que fuiste un buen muchacho- dijo, sus ojos ya no sobre el gato, pero encadenados en los de Ron que parecía estar congelado en su lugar a unos pies de distancia.

_OH no, pues que no lo fue, _se dijo Ron a sí mismo. _Fue un.._. pero el resto de su pensamiento se desvaneció, tan sólo para ser reemplazado con otros tan pronto cuando miró los ojos de Hermione. _¿Porqué estoy tan nervioso, maldita sea? No te quedes ahí parado como un idiota, _se regañó a sí mismo. _Di algo._

-Hola- alcanzó a pronunciar débilmente. _Oh, ESO fue brillante. Has estado pensando en este momento por dos malditos días y 'hola' es todo lo que te viene a la cabeza. De veras que eres un idiota._

-Hola- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa tímida al dejar caer a Crookshanks al piso. El largo gato la miró infelizmente, entonces fijó su mirada de disgusto sobre Ron. Su espesa cola ahora ondulando de atrás para adelante en irritación, se viró y por fin acechó las escaleras.

-Ese maldito gato me odia- refunfuñó Ron para sí mismo, sin saber qué más decir-. Mira lo que me hizo- lloriqueó él al empujar la manga de su yérsey para que Hermione pudiera ver las huellas de los rasguños corriendo por dentro de su brazo.

-Quizás si no le dijeras nombretes- sugirió Hermione al contener una carcajada. Él lucía tan lindo blandiendo los rasguños como si algo imperdonable hubiese sucedido. Le recordaba a un niño chismorreando de sus hermanos.

-Le digo nombretes a Pig todo el tiempo- respondió Ron-. Pensarías que el pequeño y plumoso idiota se diera cuenta a estas horas.

_Lo ha hecho. Es por eso que te ignora, _pensó Hermione al arrojar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y abrazarlo fuertemente-. ¿Es ridículo que te haya extrañado?- murmuró ella al acercarlo más y olerlo profundamente.

-No- rió Ron suavemente, enterrando su cara en su cabello espeso y relajándose en contra de su cuerpo-. Ridículo es escribirte una carta tan pronto cuando te fuiste.

-Me alegró que lo hicieras.

Sabiendo que probablemente su familia estaba mirándolos, Ron se forzó a sí mismo a desatarse del abrazo y tomar un paso hacia detrás-. ¿Adónde fueron todos?- preguntó cuando abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaban parados en el pasillo… solos.

-Creo que bajaron a la cocina- replicó Hermione aunque no estaba completamente segura. No los había notado irse. De hecho, una vez que Ron estaba parado enfrente de ella, parecía olvidar que alguien más estuviese ahí desde el comienzo. Igual cuando discutían, todos los demás palidecían y tomaban su puesto en el fondo y él era todo lo que veía.

-No dormiste lo suficiente- dijo él mirándola preocupado-. Kreacher no te molestó; ¿o sí?

-No, no lo he visto- admitió Hermione-. No pienso que esté aquí. No pregunté acerca de ello. La verdad es que no quiero saber lo que le pasó.

-Espero que ese pequeño puñetero haya sido el alimento de Buckbeak.

-¡Ron!- siseó Hermione.

-Se lo merece, Hermione- proclamó Ron al tomar unos pasos hacia detrás y sentarse en uno de sus baúles-. Traicionó a Sirius.

-Lo sé- admitió ella al sentarse a su lado-. Sigo esperando verlo- confesó Hermione-. Sé que Sirius se fue, pero cada vez que entro a la cocina espero verlo sentado ahí- dijo ella silenciosamente mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

-Probablemente tomará un tiempo para realmente asimilarlo- replicó Ron al envolver su brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione y moverla hacia él.

-Estoy contenta de que estés aquí, Ron.

-Sí, este lugar es demasiado espeluznante de noche. Especialmente cuando estás solo.

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir- declaró Hermione.

-Lo sé- admitió Ron-. Pero aún así es la verdad. Aunque sospecho que Fred y George fueron responsables por la mayoría de los ruidos que escuchaste. Su cuarto estaba justo encima del mío, después de todo.

-No escuché nada anoche.

-¿Entonces te quedaste en mi cuarto?

-Sí- consintió ella.

_Bien. Me aseguraré de que Bill registre tu cuarto por la noche. Si ese demente puñetero dejó algunas sorpresas escondidas, él __las encontrará-. _Pero no dormiste mucho- indicó al observar su apariencia.

Insegura de cómo responder, Hermione dejó caer su mirada al suelo. No estaba por decirle que cada vez que se dormía soñaba que los Mortífagos estaban atacando la Madriguera-. Dormiré mejor esta noche- dijo finalmente.

-Sí, teniendo a Ginny en el mismo cuarto ayudará- concordó Ron, dejando por olvidada la situación incómoda. Una Hermione cansada era una irritada Hermione y él no quería provocarla-. Fui feliz cuando Harry estaba aquí. Sin embargo no supongo que querrá venir este verano. Dudo que vuelva a visitar esta casa. ¿Te escribió?

-No, aún no- contestó Hermione-. Pero ayer hablé con él.

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon del choque-. Tú fuiste a...

-No. No, por teléfono- explicó Hermione rápidamente-. Quería que escuchara mi voz para que supiese que estaba bien.

-¿Y esos horrorosos _muggles_ te dejaron hablar con él. ¿Ellos no te...cortaron?

-Bueno, es que no les grité, vamos- bromeó ella, sonriendo al ver las orejas de Ron sonrojarse-. Dudo que me hubieran permitido hablar con él si supieran quién era yo, así que mentí. Les dije que era la sobrina de la Sra. Figg.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Ron, sus cejas fruncidas en confusión-. ¿OH...esa anciana squib con los gatos?

-Si. Le inventé un cuento a su tía de cómo estaba supuesta a invitarlo a tomar té y como ella sabía que él lo detestaría, lo puso al teléfono.

-Tan encantadora mujer- dijo Ron sarcásticamente-. ¿Entonces, cómo estaba?

-Dijo que lo estaban tratando bien. Alimentándolo y todo. Están temerosos de que Moody los visite y los maldiga si no lo hacen.

-No, quise decir...parecía...- comenzó Ron.

-¿Distante?- preguntó Hermione.

-Iba a decir furioso, pero... ¿estaba distante?- preguntó él.

-Al principio no- admitió Hermione-. Creo que estaba aliviado. Le dije que estaba bien. Él parecía bien...hasta que le dije que lo que había sucedido no era su culpa. Se quedó callado por un minuto y entonces me preguntó acerca de ti.

-¿Y?- presionó Ron.

-Le dije la verdad.

-Le dijiste que nosotros estábamos...

-No, le dije que lo habías tomado mal- explicó Hermione-. Que te culpabas a ti mismo, pero que yo había logrado convencerte que no fue tu culpa. ¿Te convencí, verdad?

-La verdad es que no esperabas tranquilizar su conciencia con una conversación comparativa; ¿o si?- preguntó Ron, evadiendo su pregunta intencionalmente.

-¿Ron?

-¿Qué?

-Ustedes dos me van a volver loca de remate si continúan así- gritó Hermione fuertemente al empujar su brazo de su hombro y pararse a enfrentarlo.

-¿Si continuamos cómo?- preguntó él, aunque estuviera sabía la respuesta-. No estoy haciendo nada.

-Si que lo estás- contestó Hermione, sonando más que un poco irritada-. Estás siendo un burro a propósito. Para de cambiar el tema.

-No lo estaba- protestó Ron. _Está bien, si lo estaba, pero esperaba que no lo notaras._

-No fue tu culpa, Ron. Repítelo.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres imposible- declaró ella, sacudiendo su cabeza en exasperación. Sintiéndose a punto de llorar de nuevo y esta vez por una buena razón, Hermione movió sus ojos al piso y eludió mirarlo a los ojos-. Probablemente deberíamos llevar tu baúl arriba- dijo ella, sorprendida de que su voz sonara calmada. ¿_Qué me pasa esta noche?. ¿Por qué estoy tan emocional? Estaba feliz hace un minuto y ahora estoy... ¿estoy qué?. ¿Furiosa? No. Estoy..._

-¿Hermione?

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, sus ojos fijos en el baúl sobre el cual Ron estaba sentado.

-Ven acá- dijo él, señalándole a que se sentara a su lado.

-Si no me quieres ayudar, está bien- dijo Hermione, tornando su espalda a Ron y mirando hacia la cocina donde asumía que el resto de la familia estaba reunida. Aún al decirlo, se dio cuenta que realmente ya no estaba hablando del baúl-. No te preocupes de los otros dos- continuó ella, apuntando a su propio baúl y al de Ginny-. Nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos más tarde- añadió ella al marcharse.

Ron saltó de su baúl y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella antes que alcanzara a caminar más de dos pasos-. ¿Hermione?- dijo él al detenerla.

-La cena estará lista dentro de poco. Tu madre nos estará buscando.

-¿Por favor, me puedes mirar?

_¿Por qué__?. ¿Para ver la culpa en tus ojos? _pensó Hermione. Y aunque se viró a verlo, evitó sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé- admitió ella y parcialmente era la verdad. Estaba molesta de que él no la dejara ayudarlo, pero eso era tan solo una parte del problema. Sus emociones estaban corriendo el maratón esta noche y no sabía el porqué. Todo lo que sabía por seguro era que no quería hablar acerca de ello hasta que tuviera una oportunidad de calmarse.

-Yo sé- dijo Ron-. Estás exhausta.

-No es eso- replicó ella. _Es más que eso._

-¿Entonces qué es?

-No lo sé.

-Sí lo sabes. Ahora dime qué es- demandó él.

-Dije que no sé. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo en paz?- gritó Hermione, mientras la tristeza que había estado sintiendo fue reemplazada por la irritación.

-Porque no puedo ayudarte a menos que sepa cuál es el problema- respondió Ron, sonando un poco enfadado él mismo. Definitivamente ésta no era la reunión con la que había fantaseado por los últimos dos días.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es el problema?

-Si que quiero.

-Es solo...- _¿Sólo qué? _se preguntó Hermione-. Es...demasiado- replicó ella, diciendo la primera cosa que le vino a la mente-. Estoy preocupada por ti y Harry y mis padres y es demasiado- dijo ella. Se limpió las tibias lágrimas de sus mejillas el instante en que las sintió ahí, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ron las había percibido. En un momento, sin siquiera darse cuenta, su cuerpo estaba justo al lado del suyo.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte- dijo él, al acercarla para abrazarla-. Estás a salvo. Harry está a salvo. Tus padres están lejos en unas vacaciones encantadoras en algún lugar. Y yo estoy aquí. Todos estamos bien.

-No, no lo estás- Hermione retener un llanto en contra de su pecho-. Mis padres no tienen idea del peligro en el que están. Y tú y Harry...ambos se están culpando a sí mismos por algo que no fue su culpa y lo detesto. Odio que yo sea la causa de ello. Odio que ambos estén lidiando con ello por su cuenta. Odio sentirme así. Odio que ellos me hagan sentir..._ ¿Sentir qué? _se preguntó ella misma. _¡Impotente! _su mente exclamó. _Vulnerable. Temerosa-. _No puedo permitirme ser débil. No puedo fracasar- declaró ella. _No dejaré que esos bastardos me derroten-. _Tengo que ser fuerte.

-Hermione, tú eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Tan sólo has pasado por algo horrible. Nadie va a pensar menos de ti si te decaes. No quiere decir que seas débil. Sólo que eres humana, eso es todo. No hay nadie aquí excepto yo. Te he visto llorar antes, solo...desahógate.

-¿No estabas escuchando? Hace poco te dije que no quiero.- _Si fracaso y caigo, ellos ganan._

-¿Y qué?. ¿Te vas a sentar y obsesionarte acerca de ello como Harry?. ¿Me vas a empujar lejos y lidiar con ello por tu cuenta?

-No, claro que no. Sólo que no quiero discutirlo ahora. Especialmente en el medio del pasillo- _Necesito tiempo para reunir mis pensamientos y descifrar lo que estoy sintiendo._

-Está bien, tienes razón- admitió Ron-. Probablemente éste no es el mejor lugar para discutir algo como eso. No tenemos que hablar de ello ahora. Puedo pensar en maneras más efectivas para hacerte sentir mejor, de todos modos- añadió él, su sonrisa torcida retornando-. Pero probablemente tampoco deberíamos hacer eso en el pasillo.

-De veras que eres imposible- replicó Hermione, intentando sonar molesta aunque no pudiese evitar pero estar entretenida por la manera en que él cambiaba la conversación-. No sé por qué te tolero.

-Porque beso bien- sugirió Ron, su sonrisa ensanchándose y convirtiéndose en una un poco fresca.

-¿Quién te dijo eso, engreído?- preguntó Hermione, mordiéndose su labio inferior para evitar sonreír.

-Tú misma- contestó, notando el destello juguetón en sus ojos.

-Oh, bien, entonces me retracto- replicó ella sobriamente.

-No puedes- le informó Ron.

-Ya lo hice- respondió ella, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa por más tiempo. Esto era normal. Esto era confortable. Por más extraño que pareciese, ésta era la manera en la que los dos coqueteaban.

-Demasiado tarde- rió él-. Ya sé que te 'quito la respiración.' Quizás necesite refrescarte la memoria- sugirió Ron, estirando su mano y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Hermione-. ¿Ninguna réplica ingeniosa?- preguntó al ver los ojos de ella cerrarse.

-Oh; ¿es eso por lo que estás esperando entonces?- bromeó Hermione, sus ojos aún cerrados-. Pensé que habíamos finalizado ese pequeño juego.

-De verdad que te extrañé- murmuró Ron, tan cerca ahora que ella podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios al hablar.

-Demuéstralo- murmuró ella, sabiendo que él no rechazaría un reto.

Por un momento Hermione pensó que había escuchado una risita de Ron, pero eso cesó de importar cuando sintió sus labios rozar los suyos. El beso era suave y dulce y sólo duró por un momento. Y entonces se desvaneció.

-Todavía estoy respirando- le informó Hermione. Esta vez estaba segura de escucharlo reír.

-Aún lo estás- replicó él, su nariz rozando en contra de la de ella al inclinarse y reclamar sus labios por segunda vez.

Este beso fue nada parecido al primero. No era ni suave o dulce, pero lleno de ardor. Al mismo momento en que sus labios se sellaron sobre los de ella, Ron envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione e incitó su cuerpo en contra del suyo. El sentimiento de estar presionado tan firmemente a ella tuvo un efecto casi instantáneo y antes de saberlo, su cuerpo completo estaba en llamas con un calor que igualaba la ferocidad de sus besos.

Le gustaba este lado de Ron. A través de los años había visto vislumbres de este lado vigoroso y apasionado cuando peleaban. No sólo la intrigaba, pero también la excitaba. Ron era un misterio que intentaba descifrar. Había una dualidad acerca de él que no tenía sentido. Era indecente y poco diplomático, y sin embargo podía ser tan dulce y atento. Inclusive la manera de la que la besaba era una contradicción. Su boca era deseosa y demandante, pero aún al devorar sus labios, sus manos estaban delineando suavemente pequeños círculos en su espalda inferior. Sólo Ron podía ser apasionado y cariñoso al mismo tiempo y esto volvía loca a Hermione.

-¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó Ron cuando inesperadamente abandonó sus labios y la llevó consigo al baúl más cercano.

-Mucho mejor- contestó Hermione, su corazón palpitando salvajemente al sentarse a su lado y mirar dentro de sus ojos azul oscuros.

-¿Así que admites que fue bueno?- preguntó él con un aire de chulo que sabía la irritaría.

-No admito nada- rió ella.

-Veremos si es verdad- contestó Ron cuando se inclinó a besarla nuevamente.


	20. Capítulo 20: ¿Malos consejos?

¡DISCULPADME!. ¡DISCULPADME!. ¡DISCULPADME!

Hace dos semanas no pude ver los documentos que tenía en la computadora debido a un fallo de la memoria. Me la arreglaron hace un día y gracias a todos los santos, hadas madrinas y demás, no perdí ningún documento. Antes de eso, andaba leyendo _Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows, _pero por el trabajo y demás no he podido terminarlo. Me conmovió mucho el comentario de **lasifri**, ¡GRACIAS! Y por supuesto, gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Bueno, ahora los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 20:**

_**¿Malos consejos?**_

---------------------------o0o-----------------------

-¡OY! Eso es asqueroso- gritó George desde donde estaba parado en el primer piso- Creo que he perdido mi apetito.

-Vayan a un cuarto- añadió Fred al aparecer detrás de su hermano gemelo.

-¿Podríamos usar el de ustedes?- gritó Ron, para consternación de Hermione.

-Usa tu maldito cuarto- , respondió Fred al descender y empujar al pasar por al lado de la pareja en su camino a la cocina.

-Lo haría, pero ese sería el primer lugar en donde mamá nos buscaría.

-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione, al golpearlo en el brazo.

-¡AU!

-Es verdad- replicó George con una sonrisa malévola al mirar a su hermano menor frotar su brazo inconscientemente. Hermione era menuda, pero aparentemente había lanzado un fuerte puñetazo y George tenía más que una sospecha furtiva de que había sido entrenada por Ginny –.Aunque eso no quiere decir que deseo que ustedes dos estén haciendo sodomía en mi cama.

-Nosotros no vamos a…- comenzó a gritar Hermione, entonces se detuvo a sí misma- OH, olvídalo- , murmuró al levantarse y pasar por al lado de los gemelos, marchando hacia las escaleras que conducían a la cocina del sótano -. Ustedes dos han arruinado el momento completamente. Voy abajo a cenar.

-Un montón de gracias- refunfuñó Ron al mirar a Hermione desaparecer.

-No hay de qué-, rió Fred.

Al entrar a la cocina, Ron se desilusionó al ver a Hermione sentada al lado de Bill y ya absorta en la conversación. Mientras su padre se sentaba al otro lado de ella, él tomó el asiento directamente al frente y esperó a que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. Después de un minuto o dos, ella lo miró y le sonrió, entonces se tornó de regreso a Bill y continuó hablando con él acerca de alguna condenada maldición.

Mientras la comida se llevaba a cabo, Ron notó que Hermione estaba evitando a los gemelos deliberadamente. Periódicamente lo miraba a él o a Ginny, pero no había mirado a Fred o a George desde que ellos entraron en la habitación. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que estaba preocupada que si los miraba los provocaría. Extraordinariamente, los dos habían mantenido sus bocas cerradas hasta ahora. En vez de bromear acerca de la sección de besuqueo apasionado con la que habían tropezado, los gemelos hablaban silenciosamente con sus padres acerca de la atmósfera en el Callejón Diagon.

Habiendo arrasado su comida con rapidez, Ron estaba bastante ansioso por salir de la cocina y estar lejos de ojos entrometidos. El problema era que Hermione parecía no notarlo. Así que continuó esperando por un lapso en su conversación con Bill, pero aparentemente eso no iba a suceder. Unas medidas drásticas eran necesarias. Tan sólo rezaba por que fuera su pie el que estaba a punto de tocar y no el de su padre.

Convocando todo el valor que tenía, Ron extendió su pierna hasta que su pie tocó algo directamente en frente de él. Nada sucedió. Ron miró rápidamente a su padre y de regreso a Hermione, pero ninguno de ellos reaccionó. Pensando que quizás había sido una pata de la mesa en vez de un pie humano, Ron levemente corrió el dedo de su pie hacia abajo y paró bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta que su pie ahora estaba directamente encima del de otra persona. Definitivamente que no había sido una pata de la mesa. Espiró un suspiro de alivio cuando Hermione lo miró y él vio sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente. Ron capturó sus ojos con los suyos antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de apartar su mirada otra vez, entonces miró hacia la puerta e inclinó su cabeza sutilmente como diciendo, "Vayámonos."

El matiz rosáceo sobre sus mejillas se tornó un poco más pronunciado y ella inclinó su cabeza hacia delante tan sólo una vez, dejándole saber que había entendido. Pero a diferencia de Ron que se paró y llevó su plato vacío hacia el fregadero, Hermione permaneció sentada. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella una vez más desde donde estaba parado detrás de Bill y la miró dudosamente. Ella mantuvo su mirada por un momento, entonces miró fijamente hacia la puerta y rápidamente de regreso a él. Realizando que quería que saliera primero, Ron le agradeció a su madre por la comida y se fue.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, Hermione subió las escaleras seguida por Ginny, quien parecía estar de mal humor.

-Por lo menos nos podría haber dejado finalizar antes de botarnos -, echó humo Ginny mientras acechaba las escaleras.

-Te dijo que llevaras el plato contigo-, dijo Hermione en defensa de la Sra. Weasley.

-Ese no es el punto. Estaba tratando de escuchar la conversación-, replicó Ginny.

-Lo sé-, respondió Hermione-. Igual que ella. Fue por eso que nos botó.

-¿Qué conversación?- preguntó Ron al levantarse de su baúl y acercarse a las chicas.

-La que tus padres estaban teniendo con Fred y George-, explicó Hermione-. Acerca de cómo las personas estaban tomando la noticia de que…

-¿Qué que?- preguntó Ron, mirando deliberadamente a Hermione y tratando de descifrar porqué de repente estaba nerviosa.

-Que el ministerio liberó a Krum-, dijo Ginny con recelo, esperando a ver a su hermano enfadarse.

-AH-, articuló Ron después de un prolongado silencio. Ginny miró sus ojos estrecharse, pero antes que él pudiera decir algo más, Hermione cogió su brazo y lo arrastró por el vestíbulo y fuera del alcance de oídos ajenos.

Al mirarlos ir, Ginny no pudo evitar el sonreír para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Hermione estaba haciendo. Ella lo había llevado cerca del retrato de la Sra. Black y Ginny no tenía duda alguna de que lo había hecho a propósito. Si Ron perdía su paciencia ahora, perturbaría a la vieja bruja y los gritos llegarían al cielo. No sólo tendría que tratar con Hermione, pero también encarar la ira de su madre. A pesar de que Ron no fuera el clavo más agudo en la caja, tenía suficiente sentido para darse cuenta del aprieto en que estaría por lo que mantuvo su voz baja.

Ginny miró con interés cómo Ron y Hermione conversaban juntos cuchicheando apurados. Por raro que parezca, cuando él la miró no parecía enojado. Si Ginny tuviera que nombrarlo, diría que lucía decepcionado, pero él se viró antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de estar segura. Hermione debió haber sugerido algo con lo que su hermano no estaba de acuerdo. No sólo sacudió él su cabeza de aquí para allá al discrepar con ella, también estiró sus brazos y tomó ambas de sus manos en las suyas al defender su caso.

El hecho de que él iniciara el contacto cogió a Ginny levemente desprevenida. Ron nunca había sido el tipo susceptible y sentimental, y hasta muy reciente siempre había evitado tocar a Hermione enfrente de algún miembro de la familia. Ella sabía que ahora las cosas eran diferentes. A fin de cuentas los había encontrado besuqueándose, pero aún así parecía extraño. Nunca se había imaginado a su hermano como el tipo que coge la mano de una chica, especialmente enfrente de un miembro de la familia. Más allí estaba. Ellos estaban cogidos de las manos y esto había tenido un efecto visible sobre Hermione. Su cara se había enternecido y estaba escuchando lo que fuera que Ron le decía sin señal alguna de interrumpirlo.

_Eso es nuevo, _pensó Ginny para sí al observar su interacción. Hermione siempre había sido la del poder en su amistad. Le decía a Ron y a Harry lo que hacer y aunque Ron discutiera con ella acerca de ello y Harry quizás se quejara, al final, casi siempre hacían lo que ella quería. Por otro lado, Hermione muy raramente escuchaba a los chicos una vez que su mente estaba predispuesta. Pero ahora estaba escuchando a Ron. No sólo eso, estaba considerando fuera lo que fuese que él le había dicho. No estaban fajándose, estaban razonando. Ginny nunca antes había visto eso pasar y le sorprendió. Cuando Hermione arrastró a Ron, Ginny no tenía duda de que ella sería el vencedor. Pero ahora que la discusión se había acabado y la pareja se dirigía a ella, aún no tenía la menor idea de quién realmente había triunfado al final.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- preguntó Ron señalando al baúl de Ginny.

-No, está bien-, contestó ella, todavía un poco conmovida de que Ron no hubiera salido furioso el momento en que Krum fue mencionado.

-Sólo voy a llevar lo que necesito a mi cuarto. Mamá obligará a Fred y George llevarlo arriba más tarde-, añadió ella.

-Ah, bueno-, dijo Ron mirando a Hermione que arqueó su ceja y asintió con la cabeza a Ginny. -¿Entonces qué es lo que necesitas?- preguntó él vagamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- gritó su hermana defensivamente. _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?_

-Nada-, protestó Ron-. Apenas curioso, eso es todo.

-No que sea de tu incumbencia, pero pensé comenzar mi tarea de pociones.

-Er…está bien.

-Ron y yo vamos a jugar ajedrez en la habitación de arriba-, le dijo Hermione a Ginny-. Estás bienvenida a acompañarnos-, añadió ella rápidamente-. Si deseas. Hay un escritorio allí.

-¿Ustedes dos no quieren estar…solos?- preguntó Ginny.

_¡SI! _Gritó la mente de Ron, pero él tuvo sentido común de no decirlo en alto. Ya estaba decidido, a pesar de su disgusto.

-Esto no te molesta; ¿o si?- preguntó Hermione, su cara ruborizándose levemente al ella desatarse de su mano, que todavía estaba entrelazada con la de Ron, y señalarla al aire para que Ginny viera.

-No-, contestó Ginny honestamente-. Creo que es genial. Pero eso no significa que desee mirarlos besuquear toda la noche.

-Vamos a jugar ajedrez-, clarificó Hermione.

-De seguro que van,- bufó Ginny.

-Si vamos- suspiró Ron, dejando mostrar su desilusión-. Así que más vale que nos acompañes.

-¡RON!- gritó Hermione fuertemente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Más vale?- regañó ella.

-¿Qué malo hay en eso?- cuestionó él. _La invité; ¿no? Es lo que querías._

-Fue grosero.

-No lo fue-, protestó Ron-. Grosero sería haber dicho que ella es mejor jugadora que tú.

-Sólo por eso no jugaré contigo-, le informó ella, soltando su mano completamente y cruzando las suyas delante de su pecho.

-Ginny, ayúdame aquí-, gimoteó Ron.

-Eres un imbécil sin diplomacia-, dijo Ginny-. Y estás más allá de la salvación.

-Pero aún así jugarás; ¿verdad?- le suplicó Ron a su hermana.

-Me vas a molestar hasta que te diga sí; ¿cierto?

-Sabes que quieres hacerlo-, replicó Ron con una sonrisa amplia-. Nadie con sensatez elegiría trabajar en pociones si tuvieran otra opción.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Hermione.

-Rápido. ¿Aritmancia o Pociones?. ¿Cuál harías primero?- gritó Ron.

-Honestamente-, gimió Hermione al morderse el labio y sacudir la cabeza en exasperación. Él la tenía y ambos lo sabían.

-Ves, tengo la razón-, proclamó Ron con una sonrisa-. ¿Entonces Ginny?

-Un juego-, replicó Ginny-. Entonces trabajo en mi ensayo.

-Seguro que lo harás-, rió Ron entre dientes al abrir la tapa superior de su baúl y sacar las piezas de ajedrez.

Una hora y media más tarde, Ron y Ginny estaban a la mitad de su tercer juego. Hermione habría cedido y habría jugado al ganador del primer juego de no haberse dormido antes de que el juego terminara. Ahora estaba acurrucada en contra de Ron, quien sentado cómodamente en el sofá con su brazo envuelto alrededor de su hombro, le estaba diciendo a sus piezas adónde moverse.

-Ahí están ustedes tres-, dijo Bill al asomar su cabeza en la entrada-. Todo claro.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí. Es perfectamente seguro-, insistió Bill.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Ginny, apartando su mirada del tablero de ajedrez y mirando a su hermano mayor.

-Ron estaba preocupado que Kreacher le hubiera hecho algo a tu cuarto.

-Entonces esto es de lo que se trataba esta tontería del ajedrez-, dijo Ginny, pareciendo insultada-. ¿Tan sólo intentabas mantenerme fuera de allí hasta que Bill lo investigara?

-No-, contestó Ron verdaderamente-. No fue así-. _Hermione no quería que te sintieras excluida._

-Voy a la cama-, dijo Ginny, levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la habitación.

-Sólo está enfadada porque no me pudo ganar-, rió Ron mientras Bill entró al cuarto y miró al tablero de ajedrez.

Con una risita, Bill giró la tabla alrededor para que Ron la pudiera examinar de su ángulo. –Ella te hubiera ganado en dos movidas-, rió él.

-No, no hubie..- comenzó a protestar Ron-. AH. Hubiera descubierto eso apenas moviera su caballero.

-Sin duda-, replicó Bill, sentándose en la silla ahora vacía de Ginny. Los ojos de Bill se movieron de su hermano a Hermione, que dormía sólidamente al lado de él.

-¿Se te antoja un juego?- le preguntó Ron a su hermano mayor.

-¿No estás cansado?- cuestionó Bill.

-¿De jugar ajedrez?- replicó Ron como si la idea fuera ridícula-. Nunca.

-Te puedo dar una jugada por tu dinero.

-Puedes tratar-, rió Ron disimuladamente-. Pero fracasarás como todos los demás.

-Eres un engreído; ¿sabías?- rió Bill entre dientes.

-La última vez que me ganaste tenía ocho años-, contestó Ron mientras Bill viraba el tablero alrededor y reemplazaba las piezas faltantes.

-Quizás te dejé ganar-, desafió Bill.

-¿Por ocho años?- rió Ron-, las blancas se mueven primero.

-Entonces, las cosas van en serio entre ustedes ahora; ¿si?- preguntó Bill mientras avanzaba unos de sus peones.

-Eh…si. Creo que sí-, dijo Ron incómodamente.

-Felicitaciones.

-Um, gracias-, replicó Ron, evitando deliberadamente la mirada de su hermano, estudiando el tablero.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Er…,- tartamudeó Ron-¿Uh…tengo elección?- preguntó finalmente al comandar a su peón hacia delante.

Ignorando la pregunta de Ron, Bill preguntó la suya propia.

-¿Cómo demonios se arreglaron tan rápido después de esa pelea?

-¿Qué?. ¿Cuál pelea?- preguntó Ron mientras Bill hacía su próxima movida.

-Esa disputa que tuviste acerca de lo que pasó en el campo. Un minuto ella ni te hablaba, entonces me voy por 10 minutos y cuando regreso los dos actúan como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sólo estoy curioso de cómo lo hiciste.

-Ah, bueno…er…-, tartamudeó Ron- Peón a G5. Ella no estaba tan enfadada.

-Hizo una endemoniada y buena impresión de ello entonces,- rió Bill- Obispo a C4.

-Creo que la conozco bastante bien para reconocer la diferencia.

-Eso es bueno entonces-, dijo Bill, no creyendo la respuesta de Ron-. Les salvará a ambos mucho dolor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron, tratando de no sonar preocupado- Caballero a F6-, ordenó él antes de virarse lejos del tablero y mirar hacia abajo a Hermione que todavía descansaba pacíficamente en contra de su pecho.

-El hecho que la conozcas tan bien- explicó Bill-. Que puedas hacer…lo que fuese que hiciste para que te perdone…la próxima vez que hagas algo estúpido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haré algo estúpido?

-Tuve 16 una vez; ¿sabes?

-¿Y?

-Que cometí muchos errores. Y estoy aquí para cerciorarme de que no cometas los mismos.

-Demonios-, gimió Ron-. Ya tuve esta conversación con papá.

-Sí, recuerdo las conversaciones de papá. Pero lo que estoy a punto de decirte puede ser sumamente útil.

Por un momento Ron estaba entre extremo desconcierto y curiosidad. _¿Útil en qué?. ¿Está hablando acerca de una técnica?. ¿O de una manera secreta para ganarse el corazón de una mujer? _se preguntó Ron, echándole un vistazo a Hermione nuevamente para asegurarse de que dormía.

-Está bien-, dijo él, su curiosidad siendo la triunfadora- ¿Qué es entonces?

-Paciencia pequeño hermano-, rió Bill-. La sabiduría que estoy a punto de impartir me tomó años para reunir. ¿No querrías apresurarme, o si?

-Sí.

-Puede ser que me salte algo importante.

-¿Por qué no olvidamos todo, entonces?-, replicó Ron, su interés disminuyendo rápidamente.

-¿La amas, verdad?- preguntó Bill, de repente muy serio.

_VALE, ésto no era parte del trato._ –Er…

-Eso lo hará difícil.

-¿Hacer qué difícil?- demandó saber Ron-. ¿Por qué?

-Me estoy adelantando-, rió Bill-. ¿Cómo digo esto?- se preguntó a sí mismo en alto-. ¿Sabes lo que las mujeres de verdad quieren?

Ron se quedó boquiabierto mirando a su hermano mayor con incredulidad por un momento.

–Oh, por supuesto-, se burló él-. ¿Cómo estoy supuesto a saber eso cuando ni ellas mismas parecen saber?

-Puedes tener un razón ahí-, rió Bill-. Así que permíteme reformular la pregunta. ¿Sabes lo que Hermione quiere?

-Um…No sé. Quizás. Creo. Algunas veces.

-Ella quiere eso-, dijo Bill mirando a la pareja sentada juntos en el sofá.

-¿Ja?- dijo Ron; completamente perdido ahora, sin la menor idea de lo que Bill estaba hablando-. ¿Ella quiere qué?

-Eso-, explicó Bill señalando hacia ellos-. Eso ahí mismo. Lo que estás haciendo este momento.

-No estoy haciendo nada-, discutió Ron-. Ella ni siquiera está despierta.

-No durmió muy bien anoche. Lo deduje-, dijo Bill cuando Ron comenzó a protestar-. Pero está durmiendo ahora. ¿Por qué crees que sea eso?

-Porque estaba agotada-, respondió Ron.

-No-, le informó Bill-. Es porque tú le diste lo que necesitaba.

-No hicimos nada-, protestó Ron-. Ginny estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.

-Y ahí está-, replicó Bill con una sonrisa-. No sólo saltaste a la trampa, pequeño hermano. Acabas de zambullirte de cabeza al abismo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Ron. Cuanto más seguía la conversación, más confundido parecía estar.

-Asumiste que lo que ella necesitaba era…algo físico. Estás pensando como un tipo.

-Soy un tipo.

-Hermione no lo es.

-No ésto otra vez. Mira, siempre he sabido que ella era una chica-. _Aún antes de que ella me lo gritara en la cara en el cuarto año. _–Sólo me tomó un poco el comprender que ella era…de que ella podía ser…más que una amiga.

-Lo importante es que lo comprendiste-, dijo Bill-. Pero eso no es lo quiero decir.

-¿Entonces qué quieres decir?

-La mayoría de las chicas de tu edad no quieren lo mismo que los tipos. Ellas quieren estar cerca de ti. Sentirse amadas. Agarrar manos y acurrucarse contigo. Quieren besar y tocar un poco, pero eso es todo.

-Eso no es verdad-, insistió Ron. _No puede ser verdad -_Hay abundantes chicas en Hogwarts que hacen más que eso.

-Simplemente porque lo hagan, no quiere decir que sea lo que realmente quieren.

-¿Por qué lo harían si no quisieran?- preguntó Ron.

-Porque les da las otras cosas que mencioné. Muchas chicas lo hacen porque temen que el tipo no les querrá de lo contrario.

Ron pensó silenciosamente sobre esto antes de responder.

-Pero eso es ridículo. Hermione nunca pensaría eso. Quiero decir…ella tiene que saber que yo no la dejaría sencilla y llanamente porque ella no quiso…quiero decir…esa no es la razón…yo…esperaría-, tartamudeó él, las puntas de sus orejas calentándose mientras su cara se sonrojaba.

-Buena respuesta-, dijo Bill, dándole una sonrisa alentadora a su hermano-. Probablemente deberías decirle eso.

-¿Qué? Ella ya lo debe saber.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Bill-. Retrocede y mira a la escena más grande por un minuto. Esas otras chicas,…las que actúan, adquieren una gran cantidad de atención de los tipos en la escuela; ¿si?

-Bueno, sí, supongo.

-Y las chicas a las que los chicos no adulan…ven esto; ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Y probablemente se ponen un poco celosas-, continuó Bill.

-Supongo que algunas de ellas, quizás-, admitió Ron.

-¿Cómo son las compañeras de habitación de Hermione?

-Son un grupo de chismosas imbéciles. Ni siquiera son tan grandiosas como ella.

-¿Son…populares?

-Bueno, sí, pero eso es porque pasan su tiempo tratando de lucir bien-, dijo Ron como si fuera algo malo-. Lavender lleva su varita alrededor sólo para poder rizarse las pestañas con la misma, por el amor de Dios.

-¿Entonces ellas son superficiales?- preguntó Bill.

-Pudieras decir eso.

-¿Y aún así a los tipos les gustan?. ¿Cómo crees que eso haga sentir a una chica inteligente como Hermione?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó Ron-. Ella piensa que ellos son un par de idiotas.

-¿Merlín, fui siempre así de tonto?- murmuró Bill para sí mismo.

-¡JEY!- gritó Ron un poco más fuerte de lo planeado, haciendo que Hermione se moviera en su sueño. Ambos se congelaron al ella gemir suavemente y acariciar más penetrantemente con su nariz la curva formada por el cuello de Ron. Los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro silenciosamente por un momento, esperando a ver si ella se despertaba. Cuando ella no hizo ningún otro intento de moverse y continuó respirando profundamente, los dos decidieron que era seguro continuar.

-Está bien-, dijo Bill bajito-. Permíteme resumirlo todo para ti. Las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione son un par de idiotas. Son superficiales y no les importa nada excepto como lucen y en obtener el interés de la población masculina. ¿Correcto?

-Si, eso más o menos lo resume-, concordó Ron.

-Hermione por el otro lado es… ¿qué es ella exactamente?- preguntó Bill.

-Asombrosa-, contestó Ron casi instantáneamente.

-¿Puedes ser más específico?

-Si, pero no lo seré- le informó Ron.

-Está bien-, dijo Bill, sabiendo que no había punto alguno en empujarlo cuando él tenía la mente resuelta a no decirlo-. Así que Hermione, quien es una chica 'asombrosa,' ha pasado los últimos cinco años escuchando los chismes de sus compañeras de cuarto acerca de sus múltiples novios. Y por supuesto, siendo la chica lista que es, se ha dado cuenta que a algunos chicos adolescentes les importa más la apariencia de una chica y cuán lejos irá, en vez de su personalidad. Es una conexión física, no una emocional la que esos chicos persiguen.

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon al recordar la manera en la que Hermione le había gritado después de él decir que preferiría ir solo al baile de Navidad que con un trol como Eloise Midgen. _¡DEMONIOS! Ella pensó que era uno de esos tipos. "¿Así que básicamente llevarías a la chica que mejor luce y que te acepte, aunque ella sea completamente horrible?" escuchó la voz de Hermione chillar dentro de su cabeza. "Si, eso es correcto," se oyó a sí mismo concordar con ella. ¡DEMONIOS! Yo era uno de esos tipos. ¿Qué tal si ella todavía piensa que soy uno de esos? _

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto hace dos años cuando hubiera hecho la diferencia?- gimió Ron-. ¿Entonces qué estoy supuesto a hacer?

-No soy tú-, dijo Bill-. No puedo contestarte eso.

-¿Qué harías tú?

-¿A tu edad?- preguntó Bill-. Estaría saliendo con sus compañeras de cuarto. ¿Cómo crees que descifré todo esto? Me tomó un largo tiempo darme cuenta que había más que tener un buen rato. No me malinterpretes. No era un canalla o algo parecido. Tan sólo no me tomaba el tiempo para realmente llegar a conocer algunas de ellas. De esa manera cuando la diversión se acababa era más fácil hacer las paces y continuar. Nunca he tenido algo parecido a los que ustedes dos ya tienen. Nunca he tomado el tiempo para involucrarme emocionalmente antes de que lo otro comenzara. Pero ustedes dos ya están allí. No tienen que atravesar todas las charlas embarazosas de 'llegar a conocerte.' Y no tienen que preocuparse acerca de silencios incómodos o de hallar la manera de llenarlos, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Eso te pone adelante del juego. Llenar esos silencios es lo que lleva a una relación en una dirección superficial. Por otro lado…

-¿Por otro lado qué?- preguntó Ron, sonando un poco aterrado.

-Las cosas van mal…

-¿Por qué asumirías que las cosas van a ir mal?

-Uno nunca sabe-, contestó Bill-. Algo podría sucederle a…

-No-, interrumpió Ron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Bill insinuaba.

-Estuve allí, Ron. Vi cómo reaccionaste cuando mamá te dijo que ellos la tenían.

-No quiero hablar de eso-, dijo Ron vehementemente. _¡JAMÁS! Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello._

-Sé que no-, dijo Bill-. Pero ese es el inconveniente de estar involucrado emocionalmente. Corres el riesgo de ser dolido. No eres el único que corre el riesgo. Ella es una gran chica. No desearía ver a ninguno de ustedes heridos.

-Yo nunca…

-No intencionalmente-, replicó Bill-. Pero hay cosas que suceden. Sólo…tómalo despacio y cerciórate de que no la estés presionando sin querer a hacer algo para lo cual ella no está lista-. Bill quería decirle a su hermano que ellos tendrían el resto de sus vidas para hacer eso, pero sabía que no era un fuerte argumento en ese momento considerando que estarían atrapados en medio de una guerra. –Y si es su idea-, continuó Bill-, toma un minuto y pregúntate porqué. ¿Es eso lo que ella realmente desea, o es porque piensa que es lo que tú quieres?

-¿Eso es todo entonces?- preguntó Ron sarcásticamente. ¿_Que la debería rechazar, aunque sea eso lo que ella quiere para que no piense que eso es todo en lo que estoy interesado?_

-¿Todavía recuerdas el encantamiento que te enseñé?

-Sí-, gimió Ron, su cara sonrojándose nuevamente.

-Si estás inseguro…

-No, recuerdo cómo hacerlo.

-No te olvides-, advirtió Bill.

-No lo haré.

-Mamá te MATARÍA.

-No lo sé yo.

-Sabes que…las mujeres no son iguales a los hombres-, dijo Bill.

-Descubrí eso hace algunos años-, bufó Ron-. Pero gracias por indicar lo obvio.

-No, lo que quiero decir…es que no es lo mismo cuando están…juntos. Especialmente al inicio. Será doloroso para…

-Demonios-, murmuró Ron mientras sus oídos se ruborizaban para armonizar con su cara y pelo.

-No es divertido para mí hablar de esto tampoco; ¿sabes? Especialmente con ella sentada ahí mismo. No dudaría que esté fingiendo dormir.

Ron se rió a pesar de sí mismo. _Yo tampoco, _pensó él.

-Confía en mí-, dijo él-. Está durmiendo. Estaría ruborizándose como loca de no estarlo. No quiero herirla-, murmuró él, más para sí que para el beneficio de Bill.

-Lo harás. No hay forma de evitarlo-, dijo su hermano.

-Lo sé.

-No sólo estoy hablando acerca…de la primera vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron, sintiendo un nudo de pánico enrollándose en su estomago nuevamente.

-Bueno, todas las chichas son diferentes claro está, pero…eres mi hermano después de todo. Y parecemos tener el mismo tamaño.

-¡DEMONIOS!- gritó Ron.

-¿Ron?- gimió Hermione, mientras sus ojos revolotearon abiertos y puso distancia entre ellos. -¿Q…qué pasa?- preguntó ella y entonces cubrió su boca para bostezar. -¿Ginny no te ganó, o si?- cuestionó, virándose a ver la persona sentada en la silla enfrente de ellos. –Oh, hola Bill-, dijo ella-¿Qué le sucedió a Ginny?

-A diferencia de algunas personas, ella decidió dormir en su cama-, bromeó Ron agradecido de que Hermione estaba aún aturdida y no parecía darse cuenta de lo que la había despertado.

-Oh, cállate-, dijo ella al bofetearlo levemente en el brazo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- preguntó tratando de suprimir otro bostezo.

-Un par de horas.

-¿De veras?- dijo ella, incapaz de evitar su sorpresa-. ¿Y te quedaste sentado aquí conmigo inclinada sobre ti todo el tiempo?

-No es como si pesaras algo-, contestó Ron rápidamente-. Y todavía tengo una mano libre-, dijo él, acercándola con el brazo que tenía envuelto alrededor de su hombro-. Además, no necesité ninguno de ellos para darle a Ginny una derrota contundente.

-Ella le hubiera ganado en dos movidas de no haberse ido a la cama-, rió Bill.

-No, no hubiera. Hablando de cama-, interpuso Ron cuando Hermione bostezó otra vez-. Sé que estás agotada, 'Mione. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?

-Estoy cómoda aquí-, protestó ella.

-Haz lo que quieras-, dijo Ron mirando al tablero de ajedrez nuevamente-. Creo que me acostaré al terminar este juego. ¿Te despierto de nuevo, entonces?- preguntó él estudiando el tablero-. ¿A quién le toca?- le preguntó Ron a Bill.

-No recuerdo-, respondió su hermano honestamente-. Creo que le llamaremos un empate, entonces.

-De ninguna manera-, replicó Ron, dejando ir a Hermione y sentándose recto-. Tan sólo comenzaremos de nuevo-, dijo él ordenando las piezas. -¿Adónde vas?- preguntó él cuando Hermione se paró-. Pensé que te ibas a quedar.

-Acabo de recordar algo-, dijo ella cuando caminó hacia la puerta-. Regresaré en unos pocos minutos.

Tan pronto al ella desaparecer de vista, Ron miró a su hermano mayor seriamente.

-Podemos terminar ésto más tarde-, dijo Bill.

-No-, protestó Ron-. ¿Qué quisiste decir?

-No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte en este momento-, contestó Bill silenciosamente-. No están allí todavía; ¿verdad?

-No-, admitió Ron.

-Entonces no te preocupes por ello.

-Oh, seguro. Me dices que la voy a herir y entonces ¿me dices que no me preocupe acerca de ello?

-Date cuenta que probablemente será incómodo para ella por un rato.

-Dijiste que iba a ser doloroso.

-Puede serlo. Depende.

-¿En qué?

-Sólo cerciórate de que ella esté relajada-, dijo Bill-. Y…- miró hacia la puerta y entonces de regreso a Ron. –Ten en cuenta que el acto mismo no será suficiente para ella. Aún después de estar acostumbrada a ello.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron por lo que parecía la centésima vez.

-Que probablemente tendrás que atenderla de otras maneras-, dijo Bill rápidamente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ron.

-Todas las mujeres son diferentes. Tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta. Sólo presta atención a cómo reacciona cuando…la tocas. Serás capaz de deducir lo que le gusta y lo que no le agrada.

-¿Qué tal si no puedo deducirlo?

-Entonces le preguntas-, sugirió Bill.

-¿Estás loco?- gritó Ron-. No puedo hacer eso.

-Claro que puedes. Tan solo pregúntale lo que quiere.

-No puedo.

-Bueno, entonces estás por tu cuenta-, dijo Bill-. Solamente recuerda esto, porque es la llave para todo. Atiende sus necesidades primero. Estará más relajada después y…más ansiosa de atender tus necesidades. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada de esto ahora-, dijo Bill al pararse para irse-. En este momento necesitas descubrir una forma para que ella no se sienta presionada. Dile lo que me dijiste antes-, añadió él al caminar hacia la puerta-. Que no te importa esperar. Ella necesita oír eso. No te preocupes por el resto. Se arreglará.

-¿Él no te ganó ya o sí?- preguntó Hermione al aparecer por la puerta con un libro en la mano.

-No, decidí retirarme-, dijo Bill al prepararse para irse.

-Espera-, dijo Hermione cuando él le iba a pasar-. He estado pensando acerca de esa maldición en la que estabas trabajando-, continuó ella-. Me sonaba vagamente familiar. Estaba segura de que había leído acerca de una maldición semejante en algún lugar. Aquí-, dijo ella, dándole el libro en su mano a Bill-. Marqué la página para ti-, añadió Hermione cuando él la miró-. No es la misma, claro está, pero es bastante parecida.

-¡Demonios, Hermione!- gritó Bill cuando miró el libro en su mano y leyó **Maldiciones que Matan** impreso en la cubierta-. ¿Qué estás haciendo con un libro como éste?- demandó mirándola con sus ojos ensanchados.

-Una investigación- contestó Hermione rápidamente-. Lo pedí prestado de Hogwarts así que lo necesitaré de vuelta-, añadió ella.

-¿Por qué estarías investigando con algo como ésto?- preguntó Bill, ondulando el libro en frente de su cara.

-Porque eso es lo que Hermione hace- interpuso Ron-. Ve un libro y tiene que leerlo.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?- demandó Bill.

-Ya te dije, lo pedí prestado de Hogwarts.

-Nunca vi libros como éste cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

-Quizás no buscaste en el lugar correcto-, dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Bill había sido Premio Anual. Probablemente se conocía la biblioteca tan bien como Hermione. Aún así, él no sabía acerca de la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Quizás han obtenido libros nuevos desde entonces-, sugirió Hermione-. No sé qué decirte. Ahí fue donde lo conseguí y tengo que devolverlo. Si piensas que no te va a ser útil, lo tomaré de vuelta.

-No estoy seguro de que debas tener libros como éste-, dijo Bill estudiando a Hermione de cerca-. Quizás debería retornarlo a Dumbledore cuando termine.

-Está bien-, contestó Hermione sin mover una pestaña-. No importa, siempre y cuando Madam Pince lo tenga de regreso. Yo ya lo he leído, sabes,- añadió ella al caminar y sentarse cerca de Ron-. Más de una vez, realmente. Así que ya no lo necesito.

-Estás empezando a sonar como mamá, sabes-, gritó Ron a su hermano después de él asentir con su cabeza a Hermione y salir de la sala-. Él no se lo dará a Dumbledore-, dijo Ron calladamente-. Tan sólo te estaba examinando para cerciorarse de que realmente lo conseguiste en el colegio.

-Pensarías que estuve merodeando por el Callejón Knockturn en busca de libros sobre magia oscura, por la manera que él reaccionó.

-Probablemente lo pensó-, rió Ron disimuladamente-. Has tenido materiales bastante arriesgados recientemente. ¿Viste la mirada en su rostro cuando descubrió que tenías una poción que podía cegar a las personas?

_No sabes ni la mitad de lo que tengo, _pensó Hermione para sí misma. Si supieran lo que ella tenía guardado en su baúl en este momento…-¿Piensas que es chistoso?- preguntó ella.

-Seguro que sí- rió él-. Es agradable ver que no soy el único al que puedes intimidar. Él temía que hubieras aprendido como lanzar todos esos hechizos.

-Lo hice- replicó ella seriamente.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Ron, su boca abierta-. Tú…espera…estás bromeando; ¿verdad?- dijo él cuando la vio tratando de contener una sonrisa.

-Inclusive yo no podría aprenderlos todos tan rápidamente-, dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-. Aunque te espantas fácilmente.

-Eso fue bajo- gimoteó Ron.

-¿Qué tal si te doy algo a cambio?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Qué tenías en mente?

-Bueno, un trato es un trato-, contestó ella-. Y acordamos que tendríamos algún 'tiempo solos' tan pronto Ginny se acostara.

-No estás bajo ninguna obligación; ¿sabes?- dijo Ron-. Quiero decir…sé que estás cansada y no quiero mantenerte despierta si prefieres ir a la cama…er…quiero decir, a dormir. Podemos…no tenemos que hacer nada.

-¿Me perdí algo?- preguntó Hermione, dándole a Ron una mirada evaluadora-. ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que iba a ser casi imposible para nosotros encontrar tiempo para estar solos, con tu familia alrededor mirándonos? Y ahora que estamos solos; ¿quieres que me vaya a acostar?

-Yo no quiero eso-, dijo Ron-. Pero creo que probablemente deberías. Tenemos todo el verano; ¿cierto?- añadió él, inclinándose y ofreciéndole un beso rápido-. No hay motivo para agotarte-, continuó él al pararse y estirar su mano para ayudarla a levantarse-. Además, tenemos todo el día mañana para…estar solos.

-Está bien-, dijo Hermione, tomando la mano de Ron y permitiéndole levantarla. Ella no estaba segura qué exactamente era lo que estaba pasando pero no vio ninguna razón para discutir acerca de ello. Quizás estaba cansado por su viaje. Los días pasados no habían sido nada fáciles para él. O quizás sólo estaba preocupado por ella y no quería decirlo porque pensaba que ella se pondría a la defensiva y se quedaría despierta para probarlo. _Sea lo que sea, lo descifraré mañana, _pensó al ellos caminar hacia la puerta y dentro del vestíbulo.

-Bien, buenas noches, entonces-, dijo Ron inclinándose y dándole un beso casto en la mejilla antes de acechar las escaleras.

-Buenas noches-, contestó Hermione, mirándolo fijamente, su frente fruncida en confusión. _¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? _se preguntó al girarse y retirarse del vestíbulo a su cuarto.


	21. Capítulo 21: Dudas y aclaraciones

**Capítulo 21**

_**Dudas y aclaraciones...**_

----------o0o---------

_¿Qué voy a hacer? _se preguntó Ron al salir de la ducha y ponerse un par limpio de ropa. _Las duchas de agua fría definitivamente que no están funcionando. _Bueno, esa no es exactamente la verdad, funcionaban hasta él salir y ver a Hermione de nuevo. Todo iba colina abajo desde ese punto.

Los días no eran tan malos. Su madre los mantenía ocupados limpiando los gabinetes superiores de la casa. Aunque Ron odiaba los quehaceres domésticos, estaba agradecido de hacer otra cosa en la que ocupar su tiempo. Tener a Ginny en la misma habitación que ellos mientras limpiaban era una ayuda tremenda también. No sólo su presencia lo mantenía de hacer novillos sus faenas y arrastrar a Hermione hacia alguna esquina oscura, pero también suministraba una liberación para su frustración acumulada. En ocasiones se sentía un poco culpable por ello. Ginny no tenía la culpa de que él estuviera tan exasperado. Bill sí. Pero no había mucho que Ron pudiera hacer sobre eso ahora.

Ginny no era la única con la que Ron estaba cortante, de ninguna manera. Casi todos los que cruzaban sus senderos con él habían recibido el final de su cortadura, en un momento u otro. Todos, excepto una persona con la que usualmente peleaba. De algún modo Hermione había recorrido estos pasados cinco días intacta. Lo cual era irónico, porque ella era la única persona que felizmente hubiera tomado el anzuelo y le hubiera dado la pelea que tanto él buscaba, sin otro motivo que el de aliviar su propia frustración. Pero mientras Hermione le contestaba bruscamente, principalmente por los comentarios despreciativos hacia su hermana, Ron no se había desquitado. Había sentido una gran tentación, en más de una ocasión, pero de alguna manera alcanzaba a tragarse sus groseras respuestas.

Tan frustrante como era estar con ella a veces, la posibilidad de no estar con ella del todo era aún peor. Ron anhelaba esas tardes cuando hallaban tiempo para estar solos. Inclusive si todo lo que hacían era jugar ajedrez o sentarse al lado el uno del otro en el sofá mientras hablaban. Hermione era ambas, la fuente de su felicidad y de su irritación. Pasar tiempo a solas con ella podía ser agonía, pero al mismo tiempo éxtasis. Aunque el estar absteniéndose lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía como si Hermione fuese la única cosa que lo mantenía sano. No estaba al punto de empezar una pelea con ella y arriesgar eso. Lo único que lograría sería asegurar un fin de frustración y soledad.

_¿Cuál es la utilidad de tener derechos de besuqueos si no la puedo besar? _Lamentó Ron al retornar a su habitación y tirarse en su cama. No que ellos no se besaran. Claro que sí. Sólo que él los terminabas antes de tener una oportunidad de dejarse llevar. _Es peor que antes, porque ahora es en todo lo que pienso, maldición. ¡MALDITO SEAS, BILL!. ¿Por qué tuviste que arruinarlo todo?. ¿Nunca has escuchado la expresión 'la ignorancia es beatitud'? Yo quiero mi felicidad de vuelta. ¡DESGRACIADO! Desgraciado, desgraciado, desgraciado._

Mientras Ron estaba acostado en su cuarto, maldiciendo al techo, Hermione estaba encerrada en el suyo leyendo un libro. Bueno, la verdad es que 'leyendo' no es la mejor palabra para describir lo que estaba haciendo. Tratando de leer sería una descripción más precisa. Ella había estado mirando la misma página por los menos por 15 minutos. Debió haberla leído cuatro veces ya y todavía no podía recordar una sola palabra.

_¿Cuál es el motivo? _pensó ella, cerrando el libro de un golpe y dejándolo caer sobre la cama al lado de ella. _Ésto se está tornando ridículo. Ni siquiera me puedo distraer con una lectura tranquilizante. _

_Tendré que obligarlo a hablar acerca de ello, _pensó Hermione. _¿Pero estoy lista para escuchar la respuesta?_

Habían pasado varios días y todavía no había descubierto lo que sucedía con Ron. Cada vez que le preguntaba, él negaba que algo andaba mal. Claro está, él nunca había sido la persona más fácil de comprender. Hermione sabía que su humor tendía a cambiar de vez en cuando, pero nunca persistía por mucho tiempo. Él era fácil de irritar y quizás pasaba un día o dos con genio, pero rara vez duraba más que eso. No era como si estuviera muy enojado. Tan sólo irritable.

Al principio Hermione pensó que quizás estaba cansado, pero era obvio que ese no era el problema. Todavía andaba inquieto después de dormir toda una noche. Y sólo parecía volverse peor. Ron pasaba la mayor parte de sus tardes con un perpetuo mal humor. Era cortante con su hermana y le gritaba a los gemelos casi cada vez que se tropezaba con ellos.

Hermione no había descartado el hecho de que mostraba su irritación con su familia y no con ella. Lo había presionado unas pocas veces para ver si él respondía, pero hasta ahora nada. Fuese lo que fuese que lo estaba molestando, su familia era la que sufría lo peor de ello, lo cual la condujo a preguntarse si él estaba frustrado simplemente porque ellos siempre andaban detrás suyo. Él le había advertido de que sería casi imposible estar juntos y solos con todos viviendo allí. Y tenía razón. No era imposible, pero era difícil. Alguien siempre parecía entrar para ver lo que estaban haciendo. Más a menudo que los demás era su madre. Hermione ahora sospechaba que mandaba a los demás a espiarlos también. No que ellos interrumpieran mucho.

Ellos se habían acostumbrado a pasar sus tardes en el salón del primer piso, cerca del cuarto de las chicas. Había un sofá cómodo ahí adentro y una gran chimenea. Era bastante acogedor en las tardes y Hermione disfrutaba acurrucarse junto a Ron en el sofá. Habían hablado cantidad y Ron estaba excepcionalmente cortés en las tardes. Tomaba su mano cuando se sentaban juntos y no podía evitar tocarla. No que Hermione tuviera algún inconveniente. Todo era muy inocente y dulce, y no podía evitar encontrarlo estimulante.

Cada vez que sentía sus dedos correr por sus brazos o rozar su cuello mientras él acariciaba su cabello, su piel se ponía como carne de gallina. A veces hallaba difícil de creer que pudiera sentir tanto con una simple caricia, pero se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Más que eso, dependía de ellos. En más de una ocasión se encontraba a sí misma esperando con respiración provocativa el momento en que sus dedos hallaran el sendero a su cara, porque sabía lo que vendría luego. Él casi siempre tocaba su cara antes de inclinarse a besarla.

El problema era que los besos nunca duraban lo suficiente. Ron se contenía y cada vez que las cosas comenzaban a calentarse se alejaba y hallaba una excusa para tomar un respiro. Sabía que era posible que estuviera preocupado porque alguien los encontrara, y lo más probable era que alguien lo haría, pero en este momento ella estaba tan frustrada que no le importaba si su familia entera se sentara a observarlos.

Fuese lo que fuese que estaba molestando a Ron, comenzaba a afectarla también. Al principio simplemente había estado preocupada por él, aunque confiaba que fuera lo que fuera él lo resolvería. Pero ahora estaba empezando a inquietarse. No sólo eso, estaba volviéndose cada vez más nerviosa. _¿Qué tal si no es su familia con la que está irritado?. ¿Quizás sea yo? Quizás ha cambiado de parecer acerca de estar conmigo y no sabe cómo decírmelo. Y quizás yo me esté volviendo loca preocupándome por gusto. ¡TAN SOLO PARA DE PENSAR EN ELLO! Se regañó a sí misma._

-Necesito algo más en qué concentrarme-, dijo Hermione, saltando fuera de la cama y abriendo su baúl-. Algo más fascinante que este libro-, continuó ella, colocando el descartado mamotreto dentro de su baúl y reemplazándolo por una pila de pergamino.

----------o0o---------

Él sabía que no era buena idea salir de la casa. Sabía que probablemente era peligroso. Simplemente no le importaba. No era la primera vez que anduviera ciegamente hacia el peligro y ciertamente que no sería la última. A menos que de verdad hubiera un grupo de Dementores afuera esperando por él, claro está. No importaba que tuviera su varita. Harry Potter simplemente no tenía buenos pensamientos dentro de él que pudiera usar en ese momento. Todo lo que sentía, cuando nada más se sentía muerto adentro, era cólera y desesperación. Ahora mismo ira era la emoción gobernando al joven que caminaba con dificultad hacia el parque.

_¡ESTOY HARTO DE ÉSTO! _pensó Harry, sus llamativos ojos quemándose con resentimiento.

Estaba harto de su tío llamándole la atención por estar desanimado rodeando la casa. Estaba harto de escuchar cómo debería estar agradecido de todavía tener un techo sobre su cabeza y una cama tibia en la que dormir. Estaba harto de mirar a la enorme cara de Dudley y escuchar sus pequeños y falsos comentarios. El último de estos, acerca de cómo él se parecía a su perro que había muerto, había sido la última gota. Harry tenía que irse de allí o estaría propenso a hacer algo que ni Dumbledore podría encubrir. Estaba casi seguro que su primo no se dio cuenta porqué el comentario le había hecho explotar. Él tan solo estaba expandiendo los comentarios que su padre decía. Cierto, Dudley había retrocedido cuando vio un destello de cólera en los ojos de Harry, pero no tenía la menor idea de cuán cerca había estado de ser maldecido ahí mismo donde estaba parado.

_Estoy sumamente harto de todos ellos, _gimió Harry para sí mismo al acercarse a un banco del parque y en seguida tropezar. Tambaleó hacia delante, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y se enderezó con una pizca de dignidad. Dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el banco en frente de él, Harry miró al suelo para ver con lo que había tropezado, pero vio nada. Había tropezado sobre nada.

-Querrás ser un poco más cuidadoso allí, Harry-, una voz incorpórea advirtió a su lado-. Nunca sabes con quién choques por estos lados.

Mientras la mano de Harry apretaba su varita, hubo un 'uusssshingg' sonido y Fred Weasley apareció enfrente de él, la Capa Invisible que había estado usando, ahora agarrada en una mano.

-¡FRED!- gritó Harry de asombro mientras la cabeza cómica y pelirroja se sentaba a su lado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fui por una caminata y vine a parar en Surrey- contestó Fred sarcásticamente-. ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí? Es mi día de vigilar a Harrykins y verificar que esté fuera de problemas. Estás haciendo un trabajo explosivo, camarada.

-Vete a la mierda.

-No sabía que podías comunicarte con Ron-, rió Fred-. Esa impresión estuvo perfecta. Eso es casi todo lo que me ha dicho en dos días-, continuó él-. Puedo volver debajo de la capa si prefieres-, añadió Fred-, pero Hermione pensó que querrías compañía.

-¿Hermione?. ¿Cómo está...

-Está bien, compañero-, le aseguró Fred-. Aunque tremendamente preocupada acerca de ti. Mamá y Ginny están teniendo gatitos también. Tuvieron una gran discusión sobre quién tendría el privilegio de venir a visitarte. Ginny quería venir conmigo, ves, pero Mamá no lo permitiría. Ella tiene a esos tres bajo arresto domiciliario. Los está haciendo trabajar como duendes domésticos. Probablemente ni verán la luz del día hasta septiembre.

-Sí, bien-, refunfuñó Harry, incapaz de sentir simpatía por sus amigos-. Por lo menos se tienen los uno a los otros.

-¡OY!. ¿No es eso agradable, te pregunto?- gritó Fred, colocando su mano sobre su corazón como si estuviera mortalmente herido-. No seré Ronnikins, pero tampoco soy un hígado cortado. Y después de venir desde Surrey para levantar tus ánimos con el cuento de Hermione y el Sombrero Acéfalo ésa es la gratitud que recibo de tu parte.

-Ella no hubiese permitido ser encontrada muerta usando uno de esos sombreros-, gritó Harry, pero a pesar de su humor de perros, no pudo evitar estar levemente entretenido por la imagen mental que creó.

-Oh, pero usó uno de esos-, contestó Fred con una sonrisa corazonada-. No voluntariamente por supuesto-, continuó él-. Es una lástima que estaba invisible, la verdad. Lo que hubiera dado yo por verle la cara. Todavía no me dirige la palabra. Más nuevamente, quizás eso sea algo bueno-, agregó Fred, un poco serio-. Ella es muy parecida a Mamá cuando se enfurece. De veras que denunció a Percy el otro día. No que él no se lo merezca, el imbécil.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry.

-Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo.

-De alguna manera pensé que así sería-, rió Fred-. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

----------o0o----------

Hermione estaba sentada en el medio de su cama, completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta.

-Entre-, gritó ella, sin molestarse a ver quién entraba al cuarto-. Sólo déme un segundo-, añadió ella, marcando con un dedo un lugar en el libro colocado en su rodilla, entonces inclinándose hacia delante y garabateando algo en el pergamino cercano a ella.

-Puedo volver más tarde-, dijo Ron, mirando la cantidad de trabajo con la que ella se había rodeado. No solo habían varios libros abiertos por sobre toda la cama; habían pilas de notas esparcidas de un modo que sólo Hermione entendía.

-No seas tonto-, replicó ella, mirando hacia arriba y dándole una sonrisa cálida, aunque continúo escribiendo-. Sólo déjame terminar esto.

-No, está bien-, dijo Ron, un poco inquieto ahora. Sabía que a Hermione no le agradaba ser interrumpida cuando estaba en medio de un proyecto-. No tenía la menor idea de que estabas trabajando en tu tarea.

-No es tarea-, le informó ella, sus ojos pegados sobre el libro nuevamente-. Quédate. Sólo necesito un minuto para terminar.

_Por favor dime que no estás haciendo todo esto tan solo por un poco de extra crédito, _pensó Ron al acercarse a la cama y agarrar uno de los libros abiertos y ver en lo que ella estaba trabajando. Marcando la página con su mano, volteó el libro cerrado y vio Pociones Moste Potente escrito en la cubierta. _Eso explica las notas en los márgenes, _pensó él, volteándolo de regreso en una posición abierta. _Hermione no está propensa a desfigurar un libro que no es suyo. Pero Snape no asignó extra crédito. ¿Qué es todo esto, entonces? _se preguntó silenciosamente, ojeando las secciones que ella tenía subrayadas

Una poción de acoplamiento es mayormente usada para amplificar o aumentar información de entrada y salida entre dos o más individuos. 

Una vez que hayan sido unidos, experimentarán sentimientos, pensamientos y en raras ocasiones sensaciones físicas que no son las suyas propias, pero la de esos individuos con los que están conectados. Sensibilidad emocional es el resultado más resaltante. Una vez que la conexión haya sido forjada, deberás ser capaz de sentir cualquier emoción fuerte o devastadora que tu pareja está experimentando como si esos sentimientos fueran, de hecho, los tuyos. Sin embargo, la severidad de la experiencia depende en la magnitud de los sentimientos y/o emociones siendo transmitidas. Algunas veces sentirás exactamente lo que tu pareja está sintiendo y otras veces sentirás las sensaciones aún más que la misma persona con la que estás conectada porque ellos están acostumbrados a sus propios niveles emocionales y tú no. 

**A V I S O:** esta experiencia puede ser devastadora y es a menudo perjudicial en cuanto a eventos ordinarios de la vida. La clave para eludir este obstáculo es reconocer la diferencia entre tus propios sentimientos y esos siendo transmitidos a ti. Una vez que esto sea alcanzado es posible dejar de sintonizar o bloquear todo excepto las experiencias de emociones extremas. 

_Eso explica lo suficiente, _pensó Ron, siendo cuidadoso al depositar el libro en el mismo lugar en el que lo encontró. Sabía por experiencia no perturbar su sistema de organización. – ¿Así que esta es la investigación de la que me hablaste?- dijo él, mirando a varias pilas de notas, algunas de las cuales estaban escritas en ese papel blanco de líneas que los muggles usan-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado trabajando en esto?- pregunto él.

-Por un tiempo- contestó Hermione y entonces continuó callada. Sabía que él no estaría conforme con esa respuesta, pero no deseaba hablar de ello aún. Rápidamente Hermione empujó el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo dentro del libro, entonces lo cerró y lo tiró detrás de ella-. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Nada-, replicó Ron, mirando a Hermione escabullirse hacia un lado de la cama y señalándole a que se sentara a su lado-. Sólo que vi las luces prendidas-, añadió él al sentarse-, y pensé ver en lo que andabas. No quise molestarte.

-Oh, no me estás molestando-, replicó ella rápidamente.

-Así que este ayuntamiento aquí-, dijo Ron agarrando Pociones Moste Potente de la cama otra vez y aguantándolo para que ella lo viera-, suena un poco como lo que sucede con Harry y Tu-Sa...

-Voldemort-, corrigió Hermione antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de finalizar.

-Sí...él-, dijo Ron-. ¿Estás tratando de averiguar cómo romper la conexión?

-No creo que sea posible-, admitió Hermione-. Ellos no están conectados por una poción, sino a través de la sangre de Harry y por la maldición que usó en él cuando era un bebé.

-Oh-, dijo Ron-. ¿Qué estás haciendo entonces?- preguntó, incapaz de mantener la pregunta para sí mismo.

_Demonios, _pensó Hermione. Sabía quellegaría a preguntar eventualmente, pero de veras que no quería meterse en eso ahora. –Eres dulce Ron-, dijo ella, acurrucándose a él-. Y aprecio lo que estás haciendo-, añadió, conociendo que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo de hablar acerca de algo en lo que ella estaba interesada-. Pero no quiero aburrirte.

-No lo harás-, contestó él, genuinamente interesado. _Obviamente que ella ha puesto un gran esfuerzo en esta investigación...sea lo que sea. Y si va a ayudar a Harry, quiero saber acerca de ello_-. ¿Entonces de qué se trata?- pregunto él-. ¿Si no estás tratando de hallar la manera de romper la conexión, que estás haciendo?

-Oh, ya sabes-, dijo Hermione evasivamente-. Sólo buscando algo que pueda ayudar. Te dejaré saber cuando encuentre algo útil. No tenemos que hablar de ellos ahora mismo.

-¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Ron estudiándola intensamente. El hecho de que ella no quería hablar de lo que estaba trabajando lo desconcertaba. Era posible que ella aún no tuviera algo útil, pero era posible que sí, solo que ella no quería que él supiera de ello por alguna razón. No estaba seguro cuál escenario era el verdadero.

-No sé-, contestó ella mirando sus profundos ojos azules y sintiendo la parte racional de su mente disiparse. _¿Quién dijo que teníamos que hablar del todo? _pensó ella, sintiendo el calor de su pierna presionada en contra de la suya al sentarse lado a lado-. ¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó, aún al estirar su brazo y recorrer sus dedos a través de su encantador cabello pelirrojo. El momento en que lo tocó, estaba perdida. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó tiernamente.

Completamente desprevenido, Ron se alejó y entonces realizó lo que había hecho. Lo lamentó instantáneamente y se puso a rectificar su error antes de que ella pensara lo que no era.

La cara de Hermione todavía estaba bastante cerca de la suya, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. Ron estiró su mano y recorrió su dedo levemente sobre su mejilla enrojecida, entonces fijó sus ojos sobre los de ella, se inclinó adelante muy lentamente y cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

No fue un beso profundo ni apasionado, pero todavía se sentía como si estuviera volviendo a su hogar. Un beso se volvió otro y entonces otro. Cada uno lleno de la ternura y el cariño que él sentía por la chica sentada a su lado.

Inseguro de qué debía hacer con sus manos, Ron las dejó sobre la cama para asegurar que la única parte de su cuerpo tocándola fueran sus labios. Hermione, sin embargo, no parecía tener las mismas preocupaciones. La mano que había sumergido en su cabello se movió hacia abajo hasta estar jugando con los pelos alrededor de su cuello, rozando sus dedos contra su piel intencionadamente.

El contacto tuvo el efecto deseado y Hermione dio una risita suave cuando lo sintió temblar. Amaba el hecho de que podía hacerle eso. La primera vez que había sucedido había sido por accidente, pero había aprendido de la experiencia. Esa primera noche, cuando Ron besó su cuello, el placer que sintió casi la vuelve loca. Ahora sospechaba que él reaccionaría de la misma manera. Si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de intentarlo, claro está. Sus labios siempre parecían estar ocupados cuando la inspiración llegaba y nunca actuaba por miedo a que él se apartara el momento en que ella abandonara sus labios.

_Él está propenso a apartarse de todos modos, _pensó Hermione al colocar su mano libre sobre su pecho, agarró su camisa para mantenerlo en lugar y entonces se inclinó hacia delante para que su cuerpo superior estuviera presionado en contra del suyo.

En vez de pelear, Ron respondió a sus avances serpenteando su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras un beso terminaba y el otro comenzaba. Él sazonó sus labios con una serie de besos. Éstos eran suaves y dulces al principio, pero mientras el calor entre ellos se intensificaba, el contacto duraba más.

Sin advertencia alguna, el estómago de Hermione dio volteretas y el calor eléctrico que comenzó en su corazón rápidamente se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Suprimió un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de él rozar su labio inferior, procurando profundizar el beso aún más. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Hermione se recostó sobre el pergamino extendido en la cama, llevando a Ron consigo.

El peso de su cuerpo presionándola hacia abajo mientras él la besaba profundamente era demasiado y a pesar de sus esfuerzos para detenerlo, ella gimió de placer en su boca. Como si el sonido rompiera un hechizo sobre él, Ron de repente realizó lo que estaba haciendo. Hermione casi maldijo cuando se alejó de ella y se sentó verticalmente a su lado.

Ella gimió de nuevo, esta vez de decepción. Respirando profundamente, abrió sus ojos y lo miró anhelante. Al apoyarse en sus codos, el anhelo se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por la irritación.

-¿Por que continúas haciendo eso?- demandó saber ella.

-¿Besarte?- replicó Ron juguetonamente.

-No, alejándote- dijo Hermione gravemente-. Algo está mal. Quiero saber qué es.

-No es nada- protestó él.

-Mentira-, contestó ella-. Has estado alterado por varios días. Pensé que quizás solo estabas atemorizado a que alguien nos encontrara, pero es más que eso; ¿verdad?- preguntó ella-. ¿Has...cambiado de parecer o algo por el estilo?

-¿Qué?- contestó Ron, incapaz de mantener la inquietud que estaba sintiendo fuera de su voz-. ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Si no eres tú, entonces debo ser yo-, indicó Hermione al sentarse recta-. Si no me hallas atractiva, preferiría que me lo dijeras-, propuso ella tristemente, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos-. Así no quedo en ridículo.

Sin pensarlo, Ron cogió la mano de Hermione y la presionó en su regazo para que ella pudiera sentir cuán atractiva la encontraba. No había manera que ella pudiera negar lo que sentía allí. El momento en que su cara se ruborizó, él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y soltó su mano. Incapaz de mirarla, Ron dejó sus ojos observar el piso, su propia cara con varios tonos más oscuros que los de ella.

-Te encuentro atractiva-, murmuró él, barajando sus pies un poco incómodo-. Demasiado atractiva-, admitió él-. Es por eso que me alejo.

-¿Pero eso no está supuesto a pasar?- preguntó Hermione, mirándolo inocentemente.

_Demonios, _gimió Ron para sí mismo. _¿Por qué hice eso? Ahora de verdad que pensará que soy un pervertido. Y tiene razón. _

-No veo cuál sea el problema-, índico Hermione, su frente fruncida en confusión.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron. _¿Cómo no podía ver que era un pervertido?. ¿Por qué no estaba molesta con él después de lo que la había forzado a hacer? _

-No es nada de qué avergonzarse-, continuó ella cuando advirtió cuán incómodo estaba-. Yo lo siento también, sabes-, dijo ella suavemente-. Cuando me besas. Quizás no seas capaz de verlo cuando me miras, pero aún así lo siento. Y me gusta. Me gusta cómo me haces sentir. No quiero que ceses de besarme.

-No sólo estoy pensando en besarte-, admitió Ron con sus oídos sonrojados, ahora casi más brillantes que su pelo.

-¿Y qué es lo que estás pensando hacer?- preguntó Hermione.

-Creí que sería bastante obvio-, gimió Ron, deseando que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara completito-. No puedo evitarlo 'Mione-, añadió él miserablemente. _Merlín sabe que he intentado_-. No sé qué hacer-, admitió él. _Me está volviendo loco. _–No quiero que pienses que eso es todo lo que quiero, porque no lo es. Pero cada vez que te beso…no puedo evitar pensar en ello-, confesó él, pareciendo culpable-. No soy uno de esos tipos-. _Ya no. _

-¿Qué tipos?- preguntó Hermione, perdida completamente-. No estás teniendo sentido.

-Uno de esos tipos que sólo está interesado en la chica por cómo ella luce y por cuán lejos irá con él-, comenzó a divagar Ron-. Sé que eso es lo que piensas y esa es la razón por la que estuviste enfurecida conmigo antes del Baile de Navidad. Yo no quise ser así. Ni me di cuenta de lo que era, lo juro. Pero eso no lidia con esto. No quiero que pienses eso. No es el físico solamente, aunque sea así como parezca.

-¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?- preguntó Hermione al cortar bruscamente a Ron y mirar al piso, completamente desalentada-. Yo sé que no eres así.

-Pero Bill dijo que…

-¿BILL?- gritó Hermione-. Acudiste a Bill y le dijiste acerca…

-Él vino a mí-, interrumpió Ron antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de finalizar-. Me dijo que me cerciorara de no presionarte porque no es lo que quieres.

-A menos que pueda leer mi mente-, gritó Hermione-, él no sabe lo que yo quiero.

-Sí que sabe-, replicó Ron rápidamente-. Me tardé en descifrar lo que estaba diciendo, pero tuvo sentido.

-Ilumíname entonces- demandó Hermione-. ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero?

-Quieres estar cerca y aguantar manos y besar un poco. Pero nada más que eso y estás propensa a sentir como si yo estoy interesado en ti sólo porque…no quiero que pienses…pero no, nada de eso. No me importa esperar. Honestamente. No es sólo físico. Quiero decir, claro que pienso en lo físico, pero deseo más que eso también. Y me importa el tipo de persona que eres. Y…y…oh demonios, no puedo explicarlo. Tan sólo me callaré ahora.

-La próxima vez que alguien te diga lo que yo quiero, ignóralos-, dijo Hermione severamente-. Si tienes cualquier pregunta acerca de eso, a la persona que necesitas cuestionar es a mí.

-No le pregunté-, replicó Ron defensivamente-. Él sólo se me acercó y me lo dijo.

-Todavía no estoy exactamente clara de lo que te dijo-, explicó Hermione-. Pero creo tener la idea general.

-Me dijo que si te presionaba, lo arruinaría todo.

-La única persona arruinando todo aquí es Bill-, contestó Hermione-. Fuese lo que fuese que te haya dicho, ignóralo.

-Pero…no quiero que…

-Ignóralo.

-Pero…

-No hay manera posible de que él sepa lo que quiero-, le informó a Ron-. Porque lo que yo quiero cambia con mi estado de ánimo.

_¡MALDITO DEMONIO!_ –Si varía; ¿cómo estoy supuesto a saber?- le preguntó Ron con pánico. ¿_Y qué tal si tú quieres algo, pero cambias de parecer y luego lo lamentas? _

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntarme-, contestó Hermione calmadamente-. Además, si haces algo que no quiero que hagas, te lo diré.

-Estoy tan confundido-, gimió Ron cayendo de espalda y mirando al techo.

-Algunas veces también estoy confundida-, dijo Hermione, recogiendo sus notas dentro de una pila y colocándolas sobre su mesita de noche antes de acostarse a su lado.

-Las chicas son endemoniadamente exasperantes-, gimió Ron-. ¿Por qué no pueden estar de acuerdo de una vez y por todas?. ¿Qué es lo difícil en eso?. ¿Cómo demonios está un tipo supuesto a hacerla feliz cuando cambia de parecer todo el tiempo? No es justo. Nosotros no hacemos eso. Ustedes siempre saben lo que queremos.

-Eso es porque al final ustedes quieren una cosa-, bromeó Hermione.

-Sí, pero por lo menos lo saben- gimoteó él-. No es justo, demonios.

-Todo es justo en el amor y la guerra- rió Hermione al inclinarse y besarlo suavemente en los labios-. Pregúntame qué quiero Ron- murmuró silenciosamente Hermione justo antes de que su boca descendiera sobre su cuello.

_¡OH DIOS! _pensó él, suprimiendo un gemido de placer que amenazaba con estallar por tal implicación. -¿Qué…qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó él con una voz fornida.

-Quiero que ceses de resistirte y me beses sin pudor-, contestó Hermione, reclamando sus labios con los suyos.

* * *

**No apto para menores…. je, je, je. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Cuídense mucho, espero leerlos pronto. ¡Saludos!**


	22. Capítulo 22: Celos, malditos celos

**Capítulo 22**

_**Celos, malditos celos…**_

_**------------------------o0o---------------------**_

Mientras la Sra. Weasley salía de la cocina y caminaba hacia las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, no podía evitar en pensar cuán silenciosa estaba la casa. Era algo a lo que, segura estaba, no se acostumbraría. Era distinto a su propia casa, la cual era acogedora y siempre agitada con actividad. Inclusive con el caos causado por varios miembros de la Orden entrando y saliendo inesperadamente, Grimmauld Place 12, con todos sus ilimitados pisos y cuartos, simplemente no se sentía natural para ella.

Extrañaba su casa. Extrañaba su propia cocina. Extrañaba dormir en su cama. Mas ahora era inevitable. Mantener a sus niños a salvos era más importante que el lugar en donde dormía. Pero había días en los que se preguntaba si de veras estarían a salvo, inclusive en Hogwarts. Y cuando ellos regresaran a la escuela; ¿sería seguro para ella y Arthur regresar a la Madriguera? Si _él_ no podía poner sus manos sobre Harry, Hermione o Ron; ¿vendría detrás de ella y su esposo?

_Mejor yo que mis niños, _pensó Molly al acercarse a la sala próxima al retrato de la Sra. Black y mirar hacia dentro de la puerta abierta para ver cuánto habían progresado Ginny y Hermione limpiando la mugre de los sucios pisos de madera dura. Había puesto a las chicas a trabajar, sabiendo que ellas serían capaces de completar la tarea sin disturbar a la despreciable pintura que colgaba al otro lado de la pared. No esperaba que terminaran tan rápido, mas obviamente lo habían logrado. El cuarto estaba vacío y el piso impecable.

_Se habrán ido a ayudar a Ron restregar la bañera, _se dijo a sí misma la Sra. Weasley al comenzar a subir las escaleras para chequear su trabajo. _Esa bañera es un duro trabajo. Tomará años para que él pueda restregar todas esas manchas de la superficie. Pero ya es tarde, _notó ella al mirar a una de las mugrientas ventanas que daba a la calle y percibir la luz del día menguarse. _Arthur y los muchachos llegarán pronto del trabajo. Se han merecido un poco de descanso. Pueden finalizarlo mañana, _pensó la Sra. Weasley, al caminar lejos del cuarto de las chicas.

El cabello brilloso y rojo de su hija capturó su ojo al pasar el cuarto, causando que la Sra. Weasley se detuviera y retrocediera hasta estar parada en la puerta. Ginny estaba acostada en su estómago en el medio de la cama, sus pies en el aire, una pluma en su mano, escribiendo enérgicamente sobre un pedazo de pergamino.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermano?- preguntó ella, mirando dentro de la habitación como si esperara que Ron saliera de uno de los vestuarios.

-¿Cómo voy a saber?- contestó Ginny, quitando su vista de la carta que estaba componiendo-. No soy su guardián.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- demandó la Sra. Weasley, esperando a obtener una respuesta menos ambigua esta vez.

-Probablemente está con Ron-, dijo Ginny, hundiendo su pluma en la botella de tinta y bajando su vista al pergamino una vez más-. La última vez que la vi iba ir a ayudarlo a limpiar.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?

-Terminé mis faenas-, dijo Ginny, mirando a su madre desafiantemente-. No voy a hacer las de él también.

-Aparentemente no te estoy dando suficientes entonces-, le respondió la Sra. Weasley a su hija. _Todo tiene que ser una discusión contigo; ¿cierto? Has estado difícil desde que rehusé a que fueras a visitar a Harry con tus hermanos. Bueno, no va a funcionar. _–Adicionaré un poco más en la lista para mañana; ¿vale?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley, mirando la boca de Ginny abrirse con indignación. Esperó un rato más para ver si su hija le discutía, pero Ginny pareció detenerse a sí misma en la mitad y contener su comentario. Frunciendo sus labios, Ginny murmuró algo ininteligible debajo de su respiración al mirar a su carta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley-. No escuché lo que dijiste.

-Dije que está bien- contestó Ginny furiosamente. _Adiciona todas las que quieras a la lista. Mientras más adiciones, más lentamente trabajaré. _

-Eso fue lo que pensé-, replicó su madre, al dejar la puerta y buscar a Ron y a Hermione. Había decidido comenzar la búsqueda en su cuarto cuando escuchó voces silenciosas que provenían de la sala.

Tranquilizada de que no se hubieran escabullido secretamente a otro lugar y aliviada por el hecho de que estaban hablando, lo cual significaba que no andaban haciendo otras cosas, la Sra. Weasley vaciló, no segura si debería asomar su cabeza en el cuarto y verificar, o no. Fue la posición de la puerta la que resolvió el dilema. Verdad que no estaba completamente cerrada, pero Ron sabía que dos pulgadas de separación no era lo mismo que una puerta abierta.

_¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir? _se preguntó a sí misma al acercarse a la puerta y mirar adentro. Como lo esperaba, estaban sentados en el sofá. Ron se había arrinconado en la esquina, usando el brazo del sofá como apoyo adicional mientras que Hermione se reclinaba en él. Por un momento, la Sra. Weasley estaba entre la espada y la pared. La escena en frente de ella era tan íntima que sintió que no sería apropiado escuchar a hurtadillas su conversación privada. _Por otro lado_, pensó ella cuando Ron juntó el pelo de Hermione en su mano, desnudó su cuello y se inclinó a besarlo. _La conversación parece haberse terminado. _

Si los dos adolescentes hubieran sabido que ella estaba en la puerta, probablemente hubieran terminado ahí. Como no lo hicieron, Hermione viró su cabeza para permitirle a Ron suficiente acceso a sus labios. El beso era gentil y no hubiera sido nada del otro mundo si hubiera finalizado. El problema era que no terminó. En vez de separarse, Hermione simplemente movió su cuerpo en una posición más cómoda mientras el beso se profundizaba.

La Sra. Weasley había visto bastante. Pero justo al ella caminar dentro de la habitación e impedir que algo mas serio sucediera, su esposo la detuvo.

-¿Molly?- murmuró él de una manera acusatoria al venir detrás de ella-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- continuó él, mirando sobre su hombro dentro de la habitación para ver lo que ella estaba observando. Sin esperar su respuesta, alcanzó su mano y comenzó a alejarla de la puerta.

-¿Arthur?. ¿Qué haces? Suéltame-, protestó, al tratar de espantar su mano.

-Déjalos solos-, rió el Sr. Weasley, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de su esposa la empujó hacia el vestíbulo-. Por lo menos déjalos disfrutar parte del verano.

-Pero la comida está casi...- comenzó a protestar ella.

-Ellos vendrán cuando estén hambrientos- replicó el Sr. Weasley, sabiendo muy bien que no era la comida lo que la preocupaba.

-Esa no es la razón.

-No, no lo es; ¿cierto?- contestó él, mirando adrede a su esposa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley, sonando un poco defensiva.

-Molly, no puedes evitar que crezcan.

-No estoy tratando.

El Sr. Weasley arqueó una ceja como diciendo "¿No lo estás?" y entonces respondió.

-Ron no es el primero en tener una novia, amor.

-No es lo mismo Arthur, y tú lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé-, admitió él-. Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría. No pretendas que no es lo que deseabas.

-Pero es muy pronto- contestó la Sra. Weasley-. Ellos son muy jóvenes.

-Charlie era más joven que ellos cuando lo agarraste con la chica Fawcett besándose en la esquina de Flourish y Blotts. No reaccionaste así.

-Fue diferente-, insistió la Sra. Weasley.

-Y eso es lo que en realidad te está molestando; ¿verdad?- preguntó su esposo.

-No seas ridículo.

-No es ridiculez- contestó él-. Es solamente natural que te sientas de esta forma. Sé que Ron y Ginny son los más jóvenes, pero ya no son unos niños. Me doy cuenta que es duro aceptarlo, pero tendrás que hallar una manera de hacerlo. Él será mayor de edad en unos pocos meses, Molly. Lo suficiente mayor para ingresar en la Orden.

-Él no puede integrarse a la Orden-, dijo la Sra. Weasley con dureza-. Todavía está en la escuela.

-Es lo suficientemente mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones-, continuó él, ignorando el comentario de su esposa a propósito-. Además, esto no es nada nuevo. Hermione ha estado cuidándolo desde que tenía 11 años. Solo porque él dependa de ella, no quiere decir que te necesite menos. Tú siempre seguirás siendo su madre.

-Esto es absurdo. Ni siquiera han tenido una cita decente aún.

-¿Entonces no crees que sean serios?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley, aunque ya sabía la respuesta-. ¿No piensas que va a durar? Muchas personas dijeron eso acerca de nosotros, sabes.

-Fue diferente con nosotros-, protestó ella-. No estábamos en medio de una guerra. Ellos son muy jóvenes para manipular tanta responsabilidad.

-Admito que tienen que tratar con más que todos los de su edad debieran hacer-, aceptó el-. Pero creo que han hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora.

-Pero sólo se va a poner peor-, discutió ella-. Algo tendrá que ser sacrificado.

-¿Y tienes miedo que sea su relación?

-Ellos ya tienen suficiente de qué preocuparse. Tratar de mantener una relación tan sólo adicionaría más a la carga.

-No estoy de acuerdo-, replicó el Sr. Weasley-. Sé que los has estado mirando, pero creo que no has visto lo que está sucediendo enfrente de ti. Se están consolando el uno al otro, Molly. Mira por lo que han pasado estos pasados meses y cómo han respondido. Dependen el uno del otro y necesitas dejarlos pasar más tiempo juntos. Debiste haber notado cómo Ron se ha estado comportando desde que comenzaste a intervenir.

-Yo no estoy interviniendo-, dijo la Sra. Weasley defensivamente.

-¿Entonces no has estado siguiéndolos?- preguntó su esposo-. ¿No has estado mandando a los gemelos a interrumpir?. ¿No le sugeriste a Bill que tuviera una conversación con él y que le preguntara cuán seria estaban las cosas entre ellos?

-¿Qué si lo hice? Soy su madre. Tengo todo el derecho a estar preocupada-, gritó ella al colocar sus manos sobre su cintura y prepararse para una pelea. –Amo a esa chica, Arthur. Si ellos apresuran cosas para las que no están preparados, pudieran arruinarlo todo.

-¿Supones que si no funciona, arruinaría todos tus planes?-replicó el Sr. Weasley con calma-. No puedes vivir su vida por él Molly. Sé que tu corazón está empeñado en que Hermione sea parte de la familia. A todos nos gustaría que eso aconteciera algún día, mas esa no es una decisión que nosotros debamos tomar. Tienes que retroceder y dejarlos hacer sus propias decisiones. Incluso si cometen algunos errores en el proceso.

-Sólo quiero que sean felices-contestó ella con un suspiro.

-Sé que es eso lo quieres, amor, mas no los estás ayudando. Hermione es una chica buena y sabe cómo lidiar con Ron. Confía en ella para que lo mantenga controlado y para de interferir. Causarás más daño que bien sino lo haces.

-Pero…

-Tienes que permitirles cometer sus propios errores, Molly. Es la única manera en la que aprenderán. Eso los fortalecerá o no. Sólo el tiempo lo pronosticará.

Para sorpresa de Molly, Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en deambular por la cocina para cenar.

-Sea lo que sea que estás haciendo, huele bien, mamá-, dijo Ron al venir detrás de ella para ver lo que estaba cocinando-. ¿Cuándo va a estar listo? Estoy muriéndome de hambre-. Como si fuera el momento justo, su estómago gruñó alto, provocando una suave sonrisa de parte de Hermione.

-¿Cuándo no estás tú hambriento?- preguntó ella al agarrar una pila de platos del aparador de la pared y comenzar a poner la mesa.

-Después de haber comido- contestó Ron, extendiendo su mano para coger una rebanada de pan que su madre había dejado en la meseta sólo para que su mano fuera golpeada-. ¿Sólo un pedacito?-

-¿Alguna otra cosa que podamos hacer para ayudar?- preguntó Hermione, volviendo al aparador para sacar la vajilla de plata.

-La verdad-, dijo la Sra. Weasley girándose alrededor para encarar a Ron-. Pudieras llamar a tu hermana y a tu padre.

-¿Debo hacerlo?- pregunto él luciendo bastante molesto.

-Sí, y procura que no te escuche gritando al pie de la escalera tampoco.

-¿Y qué de Bill?- preguntó Ron al caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué con él?- contesto su madre.

-¿Estoy supuesto a llamarlo también?

-A menos que planees en llevarle su cena arriba y se la sirvas en su cuarto-, dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Cuando Ron retornó de su faena, estuvo sorprendido no sólo de encontrar a Fred y a George en la cocina, mas comiendo ya. Sin molestarse en decir nada, se sentó en una silla directamente enfrente de la de Hermione y empezó a llenar su plato con comida.

-Qué agradables son ustedes, esperando por el resto de nosotros- dijo Ginny al entrar en la habitación y sentarse al lado de Hermione.

-¿Qué?- murmuró George, su boca tan llena que le fue imposible decir algo más.

-No hables con la boca llena- le regañó la Sra. Weasley mientras su esposo y su hijo mayor entraban a la habitación y tomaban asiento.

-Lo siento, mamá- replicó George.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

-Nada- dijo George rápidamente.

-Una historia muy probable- rió Bill mientras se servía.

-Está bien, no me creas entonces.

-¿Un día difícil, papá?- preguntó Fred, notando la expresión cansada demacrada de su padre.

-Ha sido una total pesadilla- respondió el Sr. Weasley-. Y Fudge ciertamente que no ayudó a aliviar el problema. Parece un tonto ahora; ¿verdad?- continuó él.

-Es su culpa. Tratando de aclarar el...er...incidente sobre Krum en el primer lugar-, añadió Bill.

-Probablemente hubiera funcionado también, si Hermione no lo hubiera asustado fuertemente en que dejara ir a Krum-, rió Fred.

Al contrario de Fred, Hermione no halló el comentario muy divertido. No había absolutamente nada gracioso acerca de la situación. _Desearía que lo dejaran tranquilo, _pensó ella al mirar a Ron fijamente para juzgar su reacción. Él se congeló por una fracción de segundo, el pedazo de papa que estaba a punto de comer suspendido en el aire. Mas se recobró tan rápido que ella dudó alguien más lo hubiese visto.

Sintiendo que ella lo observaba, Ron levantó sus ojos y se encontró con los de ella mientras terminaba de comer.

-Bueno, él no tenía que contar aquella historia a la prensa en primer lugar. Viendo como era un montón de mentiras,- dijo la Sra. Weasley al asir una rebanada de pan- Arthur, querido; ¿has resuelto aquel problemita con el Departamento de Transporte aún?

-Er...bueno, verás...-, tartamudeó el Sr. Weasley.

-Sé que has estado atareado, querido, pero...

-No, ese no es el problema- le informó a su esposa-. He tratado de hablar con ellos en varias ocasiones la verdad, mas Margaret Edgecomb está siendo testaruda acerca del tema. Es una gran partidaria de Fudge; ¿no lo sabes?

-¡OH!- dijo Hermione cuando, de repente, comprensión brilló a través de su rostro-. Lo siento Sr. Weasley. No me di cuenta que ella trabajaba en ese departamento. Si lo hubiera sabido…bueno, por favor no pierda más su tiempo tratando de hablar con ella.

-¿Conoces a Margaret Edgecombe?- preguntó Bill cogido fuera de guardia.

-No personalmente-, replicó Hermione.

-Aún así, ella no estará propensa a olvidarte pronto-, río Ginny con disimulo.

-Sé que no debería preguntar- dijo Bill-. ¿Pero qué le hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada- indicó Hermione sinceramente.

-No- concordó Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Esa falsa hija suya no tiene a nadie a quien culpar pero a sí misma.

-¿Edgecombe?- replicó Fred, finalmente entrando en la conversación-. Sabía que ese nombre sonaba familiar.

-La madre de la Chivata- rió George-. Mala suerte, Hermione.

-¿Crees que todavía tiene esos granos?- bromeó Fred.

-Con certeza- contestó Hermione pareciendo ambos avergonzada y satisfecha consigo misma-. Y los tendrá por un largo tiempo también.

-Quizás ustedes dos puedan hacer un trato-, sugirió Fred.

-Sí. Apuesto a que ella pasaría por alto la multa si tú consintieras en quitarle la maldición-, adicionó George.

-Preferiría pagar la multa- indicó Hermione-. Además, no podría quitar la maldición aún si quisiese.

-¿Quieres decir que ella permanecerá así para siempre?- cacareó Fred.

-Un leopardo no muda sus manchas-, respondió Ron con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-No, no hay manera de deshacerse de ellos-, Hermione le informó a los gemelos-. Pero no es algo que alguien pueda hacer por ella. Tiene que hacerlo sola.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto George ya curioso.

-Bueno, aunque ella tenga que quitarla ella misma- dijo Fred-, aún tienes la contra-maldición para negociar.

-No hay contra-maldición-, le informó Ron a sus hermanos-. Una vez una chivata, por siempre una chivata.

-Pero acabas de decir…-, replicó George.

-Oh, ella puede deshacerse de ellos- indicó Hermione rápidamente-, mas no con una contra-maldición. Esa es la belleza del hechizo. La única manera de librarse de la palabra es parar de ser una…

-…mentirosa, calumniadora, falsa espía-, terminó Ron en su lugar.

-Bueno, iba a decir chivata- indicó Hermione-, pero básicamente Ron tiene la razón. La única forma de librarse de esas manchas es probar que eres de confianza.

-Y eso no va a suceder-, burló Ron.

-No importa- dijo Hermione-. Mis padres lo pagarán cuando regresen de sus vacaciones.

-Esa no es la cuestión- dijo Bill-. No deberías pagar del todo. No teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

-No importa- dijo Hermione otra vez-. No le presto atención-, añadió ella, aunque estrictamente hablando, no era la verdad. Bill tenía razón. No era tanto el dinero como el principio del problema lo que le molestaba. No que estaba a punto de admitirlo. No quería balancear el barco más de lo necesario. El Ministro de la Magia ya estaba infeliz con ella. Si continuaba causando problemas, podría dimitir al Sr. Weasley. Por suerte la conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Remus Lupin.

Si el Sr. Weasley parecía un poco cansado, Lupin lucía, sin duda, exhausto cuando se sentó a la mesa. Su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos rojos y Hermione notó que habían manchas oscuras debajo de ellos. Nada sorprendente, la verdad, considerando que había habido una luna llena la noche anterior.

La Sra. Weasley inmediatamente se levantó de su silla para darle un plato.

-No, Molly- protestó Lupin antes de que ella consiguiera dar un paso-. Ya comí, pero gracias.

Ignorándolo, la Sra. Weasley sacó un plato, entonces retornó a la mesa y le sirvió la cena.- Deberías comer de nuevo-, dijo ella, colocando la comida enfrente de él-. Te hará bien.

-No, de veras que estoy bien-, protestó él.

_No luce bien, _pensó Hermione al mirarlo pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Había comenzando a contemplar si Snape todavía le estaba haciendo la Poción de Matalobos, cuando la pregunta de Ron llamó su atención.

-¿Cómo está Harry, profesor?- preguntó Ron, sabiendo que Lupin se había ofrecido a pasar la tarde 'protegiéndolo.'

-Silencioso- contestó Lupin y entonces hubo un momento de silencio-. Pareció estar más feliz después de darle tus cartas-, añadió él, volviendo a sí mismo-. Dijo que enviaría una de regreso con George, mañana.

-Ah, hablando de cartas-, dijo el Sr. Weasley, poniendo sus manos en su túnica y sacando un pequeño paquete de sobres-. Creo que estos te pertenecen-, continuó él, dándole las cartas a Hermione.

Las lechuzas habían comenzado a llegar tan pronto en cuanto ella arribó a Grimmauld Place. Un incordio más con el que lidiar, cortesía del diario El Profeta y sus ridículos artículos. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore había colocado restricciones en las entregas de las lechuzas para no atraer indebida atención a la casa, así que era una cuestión simple para Molly reemitir las cartas enviadas por buenos deseosos al Ministerio. Cada un par de días, el Sr. Weasley las recogería y se las daría personalmente. Porqué él continuaba haciéndolo, ella no tenía idea. Sabía que ella no tenía intención alguna de leerlas. Nunca las leía. Inclusive Fred y George ya habían perdido el interés en ellas.

_Por lo menos no hay tantas esta vez, _pensó ella al desamarrar el paquete y comenzar a hojear los sobres para estar segura de que no había nada importante entre ellas, como la carta de sus padres mezclada con las enviadas por extraños. _Harry me dijo que las ignorara, _se recordó a sí misma, _y eventualmente pararían de mandármelas. Ya es hora de que paren… _

Fue la honda inspiración la que capturó la atención de Ron, causando que mirara lejos de Lupin y hacia Hermione-. ¿Qué es?- preguntó cuando notó que ella estaba mirando una carta en su mano como si fuera un vocifeador.

-N…nada-, replicó ella rápidamente, pero en vez de tirarla sobre la pila de cartas para ser descartada la puso en el fondo de la pila en su mano para que él no viera de quién era.

-Si no es nada, entonces ¿por qué no la tiraste a la pila como las otras?- preguntó Ron, observándola sospechosamente-. Es de él; ¿verdad?

Sin aviso alguno, Fred y George cortaron su conversación con Bill y se viraron en sus sillas, mirando fijamente a Ron para no perderse ninguno de los fuegos artificiales.

Ron sólo le otorgó un segundo para que le respondiera y cuando ella no lo hizo, se inclinó hacia delante y le arrebató el montón de cartas de su mano.

Inmediatamente, Hermione trató de agarrarlas de vuelta, mas Ron se escabulló de la mesa y empezó a revolverlas con prontitud-. Lo sabía-, gruñó él, abandonando todo sobre la mesa excepto la repugnante carta-. ¿Ibas a esconderla de mí, cierto?- preguntó agitando la carta enfrente de su cara, inconsciente del hecho de que la familia entera los estaba mirando.

-¡Honestamente!- declaró ella, entre sintiéndose culpable y furiosa-. No había decidido qué es lo que iba hacer con ella aún.

-Bueno, no dejes que me meta en el camino- siseó Ron al lanzarle la carta y pararse-. Debes estar muriéndote por saber lo que Vicky tiene que decir-, añadió él, virando su espalda y saliendo de la habitación.

-Idiota- gimió Ginny calladamente una fracción de segundo antes de que Hermione asiera la carta de la mesa y lo siguiera fuera de la cocina.

-------------

-¡RON!- gritó Hermione al perseguirlo por las escaleras-. Estás siendo injusto.

-¿Estoy siendo injusto?- gritó él, sin molestarse en virarse y mirarla al seguir hacia su cuarto.- ¿Estoy siendo un maldito injusto?

-No puedo evitar que él me escriba.

-Pararía de escribir si tú cesaras de esperanzarlo- gritó él.

**-¿QUÉ?-** chilló Hermione, sinceramente enojada ahora-. Será mejor que no estés insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando-, dijo ella amenazadoramente.

Ron paró abruptamente y se viró a encararla. No había querido que el comentario fuese de esa manera-. Lo que quiero decir es que si paras de contestarle, él parará de escribirte-, clarificó él.

-Te dije que no lo vería- dijo Hermione-. Pero nunca te dije que cesaría de escribirle.

-¿Entonces, le vas a contestar?- preguntó Ron, estrechando sus ojos.

-¿Qué sugieres?- respondió Hermione-. ¿Que la tire a la basura con las demás? Él escribirá otra.

-Y puedes botar esa también, maldita sea-, gruñó él-. Bótalas todas y eventualmente se dará cuenta del mensaje.

-Él ya obtuvo el mensaje- gritó Hermione-. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Sólo somos amigos.

-No, Hermione. Él no se ha dado cuenta. Todavía piensa que tiene una oportunidad. Y mientras lo siga pensando, seguirá persiguiéndote.

Hermione suspiró fuertemente y sacudió su cabeza, perdida en qué más decir. Él no lo entendía-. Aquí-, dijo ella, empujando la carta aún cerrada hacia él-. Léela.

-No quiero leerla- dijo Ron, retrocediendo de la carta. La última cosa que quería era leer una carta de amor escrita para ella por otro tipo.

-Me importa un bledo-, dijo ella, tomando un paso hacia delante, lanzándole la carta al pecho-. Tómala-, demandó ella-. Y léela-, añadió, cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre la carta-. Quizás te ayudará a entender lo que he estado tratando de decirte-, dijo ella, tornando su espalda a él y descendiendo las escaleras hacia su propio cuarto-. Sé que no confías en él y que probablemente nunca lo harás- continuó ella, al desaparecer de vista-. Mas deberías confiar en mí.

-----------

Habían pasado dos días y todavía no había leído la carta de Krum. No tenía intención de leerla. Nunca. Su mente estaba decidida, sus talones, atrincherados; él no iba a ceder. Si tan sólo no fuera tan condenadamente tentador. Cada vez que entraba a su cuarto, sus ojos se dirigían a ella. No importaba lo que hiciera o cómo tratara de distraerse, parecía atraer su atención. Era casi como si la maldita cosa tuviera una voz propia y si él la ignoraba por mucho tiempo, comenzaría a hablarle en su cabeza. _Léeme y me puedes botar. Léeme y ella volverá a hablar contigo. Léeme y sabrás exactamente lo que ese gruñón imbécil quiere con ella. Léeme. Léeme. ¡LÉEME! _

Pero no lo haría. No iba a ser ordenado por una maldita carta. Mucho menos por una carta de Krum. _Al diablo con él, su carta y todos los problemas que ha causado. Fue su culpa que ellos atraparan a Hermione en primer lugar. ¿Así que qué si estaba bajo la Maldición Imperious? Si le importara ella, hubiera sido capaz de romperlo. Harry lo puede romper. Inclusive Hermione pudo escapar de ello. Si le importara, lo hubiera combatido, _razonó Ron. _Pero no lo hizo. _

-Para de ser un terco culo y léela- dijo Ginny, asustándolo.

Ron miró justo a tiempo para ver a su hermana levantarse de la cama de Harry y sacar la carta del escritorio. Había estado tan distraído que se olvidó de que ella estaba sentada ahí. _Maldita, estúpida carta, _maldijo él silenciosamente-. No necesito leerla para saber lo que dice- protestó él, encogiéndose lejos cuando ella la acercó hacia él.

-¿Así que entonces estás disfrutando el tratamiento silencioso?

-Hablamos- discutió él.

-Oh, sí, he notado cuán cortés ustedes dos son cuando están forzados a hablar el uno con el otro- replicó Ginny, arrojando la carta al lado de él sobre la cama-. Cómo puedes tornar algo tan sencillo como preguntar por un harapo para el polvo en un insulto está más allá de mí. ¿No te está volviendo loco esa cortesía forzada?

-¿Prefieres que nos gritemos?

-Por lo menos lo expulsarían y comenzarían a actuar normal una vez más.

-Esto es normal- protestó Ron-. Dos días sin hablar es nada. Hemos estado así por mucho más tiempo.

-Sólo porque tú eres un cabezón e imbécil- replicó ella al mover sus ojos-. No dejes que tu orgullo se meta en el camino y lee la maldita carta.

-No.

-Está bien- dijo ella, cogiéndola de la cama-. Si tú no la leerás, te la leeré yo.

-Si abres esa carta, Ginny- gruñó Ron en advertencia-, te juro que…

-¿Que harás qué?- su hermana lo cortó con una directa-. ¿Maldecirme? No lo creo- rió ella. _Por lo menos no hasta que regrese al colegio._

-Dame eso- demandó Ron. Se inclinó hacia delante para arrebatársela, pero ella era mucho más rápida que él. Ella le empujó su mano antes de que la alcanzara y cuando se puso de pie ya tenía la cama de Harry entre ellos.

-¡NO!- rugió Ron cuando ella movió a abrirla-. ¡LO DIGO EN SERIO, GINNY!- gritó él fuertemente-. No quiero oírlo. Esto ya no es acerca de él.

Fue el inesperado cambio de actitud lo que le produjo vacilar. Había anticipado el furioso arrebato. Lo que no había anticipado era verlo desalentado y abatido -. ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Ginny, sin preocuparse en ocultar su confusión-. ¿Si no es acerca de Krum, de quién se trata?

-Hermione-, replicó Ron miserablemente al volver a la cama-. ¿No lo ves Ginny? Ella tenía la razón. No importa si confío en él o no siempre y cuando confíe en ella.

-¿Y no confías?- preguntó Ginny incrédulamente-. ¿No puede ser posible que estés hablando en serio?- lloró ella, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad.

-No lo entiendes- murmuró Ron inconsolablemente.

-No, creo que no-, dijo su hermana, mirándolo furiosa-. Porque la Hermione que conozco NUNCA haría algo así, tú... imbécil insufrible-, añadió ella, lanzando la carta aún cerrada sobre el escritorio al salir furiosa de su cuarto.

-Sé que ella no lo haría-, murmuró él mientras la puerta se cerraba de un tirón. _Ese es el problema._

* * *

_Tormenta en el paraíso……….. qué pasara con estos dos tortolitos. Sintonicen nuestra estación en los próximos días para descubrir si se reconcilian o no…. __a ver si el amor reina… _

_Je, je, je… como novela de radio. Sólo estoy jugando._

_**¡¡¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!!! **_

_**Me hicieron tan feliz que actualicé prontito. Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto, leerlos pronto. ¡¡¡Cuídense mucho!!!**_


	23. Capítulo 23: Inseguridades

**Capítulo 23:**

_**Reconciliación e inseguridades…**_

_-----------------------------------o0o---------------------------------_

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de visitas, su nariz enterrada en un libro, cuando él la encontró. _Típico, _pensó Ron, observándola, esperando a ver si ella se daba cuenta de su presencia. _Siempre escondiéndose detrás de sus libros. Uno pensaría que se acordaría de virar la página de vez en cuando._

-Esto llegó del Ministerio para ti esta mañana- dijo Ron, extendiendo su brazo con el sobre que su padre le había encomendado para ella.

-Te dije que continuaría escribiendo-, replicó Hermione al mirarlo y ver la carta en su mano extendida-. Parece que ahora tienes dos para leer-, añadió enfocando su atención una vez más en el libro.

-No es de él- dijo Ron, tomándola por sorpresa y, a pesar de la decisión que había hecho cuando él entró en la sala, Hermione se halló mirando sus cautivantes ojos azules-. Es de Neville- añadió con una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar.

-Ah- respondió Hermione, extendiendo su mano para coger la inesperada carta, aunque no estaba totalmente segura si la quería. No deseaba leer condolencias de extraños. ¿Quería leerlas si éstas fuesen enviadas por sus colegas de clases? A ella no le molestaba cuando era Harry. Pero Harry era diferente y sus cartas habían sido útiles. Él había estado muy feliz de darle consejos de cómo lidiar con su nueva fama, después de sus bromas iniciales de "bienvenida a mi mundo." ¿Pero Neville? Él nunca le había escrito en el verano y no estaba segura qué hacer con eso.

Hermione, sin intención rozó los dedos de Ron mientras su mano agarraba la carta. Ella esperaba que él se alejara, mas no lo hizo. Por un momento se quedaron parados ahí con sus manos extendidas, mirándose el uno al otro, entonces, sin aviso, la soltó. Hermione notó la expresión calmada en su rostro cuando continuó observándola, mas parecía un poco forzada.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?- preguntó ella finalmente, quebrando el silencio.

-Sí- dijo Ron-. Estaba pensado si...bueno, dijiste que podía tomar prestado tu libro de transfiguración. Sabes, porque ya no tengo el mío. ¿Entonces, puedo? Quiero decir, tomarlo prestado.

-¿Quieres tomar prestado mi libro de transfiguración?- preguntó Hermione, lanzándole una mirada de curiosidad -. ¿Ahora?

-Eso fue lo que dije; ¿no?- gritó él de vuelta-. Mira, si es una molestia, yo...

-No- interrumpió ella-. No es molestia. Está en mi baúl. Te lo traigo para...

-Yo lo cojo- dijo Ron, virándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. No te preocupes, lo devolveré tan pronto cuando termine- añadió él.

-No hay apuro- le gritó Hermione.

-----------

A Ginny le tomó menos de dos minutos para aparecer. Obviamente que había estado en su cuarto cuando su hermano la irrumpió y no lucía muy feliz con eso.

-¿Sabías que Ron anda buscando algo en tu baúl?- preguntó ella-. Dijo que tú lo sabías, pero...

-Está bien- le garantizó Hermione-. Le dije que podía. Tan sólo quería mi libro de transfiguración.

-¿Estás segura que eso es todo lo que busca?- dijo Ginny, mirando a Hermione como si fuera una boba.

-Él empacó mi baúl; ¿recuerdas?- respondió ella-. Si quería registrar mis cosas, lo hubiera hecho en ese entonces.

-Probablemente lo hizo- murmuró Ginny entre dientes, al sentarse en el sofá-. No la ha leído; ¿verdad?- preguntó, notando la carta en la mano de Hermione.

-¿Qué?- replicó Hermione, perdida en sus pensamientos-. Ah, no. Sólo me trajo ésta. Es de...Neville.

-Oh- contestó Ginny, sonando un poco decepcionada. Por un minuto pensó que le había hecho entrar en razón-. Entonces; ¿qué tenía que decir Neville?

-No lo sé- replicó Hermione, abriendo el sobre y removiendo la carta-. No la he leído aún-, añadió ella, hojeando la carta por un momento-. Mayormente lo que esperarías-, dijo ella, dándosela a Ginny-. Que siente lo que pasó. Y espera que me sienta mejor.

-Está preocupado por ti- dijo Ginny, hojeando la carta.

-Probablemente es un poco desconcertante para él. Tú sabes, porque fui torturada por la misma mujer que torturó a sus padres hasta...

-Sí- interrumpió Ginny, no necesitando que terminara-. Ella lo usó en él también. Supongo que entiende por lo que pasaste mejor que el resto de nosotros, habiéndolo experimentado y todo.- Entonces como si de repente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, Ginny se calló y miró ansiosamente a Hermione-. Lo siento-, añadió ella, sintiéndose culpable.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione, ofreciéndole a su amiga pelirroja una sonrisa débil-. No me molesta hablar sobre eso. Puedes preguntarme.

-Le pregunté a Fred y a George, mas no me decían nada.

-Pensaría que hubieras ido a Ron primero.

-Lo hice- admitió Ginny-, pero...tampoco me contó nada. Se puso protectivo y me dijo que sería mejor que no te molestara con ello.

-No me estás molestando- replicó ella. La mirada en la cara de Ginny dejaba claro que no le creía, así que Hermione continuó-. No, de veras, está bien.

-¿De...de veras que...bueno...más o menos oí por casualidad a Bill hablando con Fred y George-, confesó Ginny-. ¿De veras que usaron la maldición Cruciatus en ti diez veces?

-No lo sé- contestó Hermione honestamente-. No conté exactamente. Mas parece que así fue.

-¿Cómo...quiero decir...debió haber sido terrible. ¿Cómo pu...cómo pudiste aguantarlo?

-No tenía muchas opciones-, dijo Hermione, cerrando su libro y colocándolo en el piso-. Sé que debe parecer extraño, pero fue...Pettigrew-, admitió ella.

-¿Qué? Él no...

-No, él me ayudó sin darse cuenta- respondió ella-. Me recordó por lo que estaba luchando. Y que preferiría morir antes de convertirme en algo como él.

-¿De...de veras que la incitaste a que te matara?- preguntó Ginny, incapaz de contenerse ahora que alguien estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella.

-Sí- admitió Hermione, sonriéndole a su amiga a pesar de la morbosa conversación-. Te enteraste de muchas cosas; ¿verdad?- sonrió ella suavemente-. ¿Escuchaste eso de Bill también, supongo? Bien, es verdad. La llamé varios nombres específicos que no repetiré.

-¿No tenías...miedo de morir?- presionó Ginny.

-No de la manera que piensas- contestó Hermione, tornándose seria instantáneamente-. Aunque temía de lo que le haría a Harry y a Ron- dijo ella suavemente mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

-Fue terrible- dijo Ginny silenciosamente-. Cuando mami lo revivió y él se dio cuenta de donde estaba, se lanzó a Fred-, continuó ella, tratando de olvidar la mirada asesina que su hermano tenía en sus ojos y cómo se había tirado sobre la mesa de la cocina para pegarle a los gemelos-. Bill y papá tuvieron que sostenerlo. Después como que se arrugó en el suelo.

Paró abruptamente cuando Hermione cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y sofocó un llanto.

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny, limpiando sus propias lágrimas antes de que cayeran-. No quise afectarte.

-Sabía que sería duro-, admitió Hermione- Mas todavía es difícil de escuchar.

-¿Él no te lo contó?

-Sí- contestó ella-. Como pudo. No le es fácil hablar de cómo le hizo sentir-, continuó ella-. Tú conoces a Ron. No es tan bueno con sus sentimientos. Me animó a que hablara de ello y me ayudó a lidiar con mis sentimientos, mas evita discutir los suyos propios. Los quiere hacer a un lado y tratar de olvidar lo que sucedió, así que no lo presiono.

-No es algo que él vaya a olvidar-, dijo Ginny.

-Lo sé- admitió Hermione- Mas está feliz al no hablar de ello.

-De veras que se preocupa por ti- dijo Ginny-. Todos lo podíamos ver. Estaba devastado.

-¿Piensas que estoy siendo muy dura con él?- preguntó Hermione, de repente sintiéndose culpable de haberlo tratado con indiferencia.

-¿Acerca de todo esto con Krum?- replicó Ginny- Si me hubieras preguntado eso hace quince minutos hubiera dicho que no, mas...honestamente...no lo sé. Creo...que probablemente deberías tratar de hablar con él de nuevo.

-Es que no escucha. No cuando es sobre Viktor.

-Considero que escucha más de lo que crees.

---------

_Esto es una maldita pérdida de tiempo, _pensó Ron, al hojear el libro abierto en el escritorio enfrente de él. _A este ritmo me llevará todo el verano, _lamentó él. En los 20 minutos que había estado ahí, su nombre y el título de la composición fue todo que había conseguido escribir en su hoja de pergamino. _¿Treinta y seis centímetros? Aunque escriba con letras bien grandes me va a llevar una eternidad. Ojalá Harry estuviera aquí. Por lo menos tendría a alguien con quién quejarme. Le podría escribir una carta, _pensó Ron, _¿pero qué estoy supuesto a decir? "Oi, Harry. ¿Cómo esta yendo tu verano? Hermione recibió una carta de Krum el otro día y claro está, fui un completo idiota. No me ha hablado desde entonces. Estoy tan aburrido que inclusive intenté hacer la tarea, mas es una causa perdida. No me puedo concentrar." Por lo menos le daría algo de qué reírse._

Una carta estaba comenzando a parecer mejor y mejor. Aparentaba fluir espontáneamente. Ron estaba considerando seriamente tachar el título y usar el pergamino para escribirle a Harry, cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- preguntó Hermione al entrar en el cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-No- contestó Ron rápidamente. _Que suerte que todavía es una composición, _pensó él, mirando al pergamino. _Lo último que necesito es que me regañe por dejar de hacer un deber para escribir una carta._

-Parecías un poco...fuera de lugar cuando me viniste a ver más temprano- dijo ella después de un prolongado silencio-. ¿Quieres...hablar de ello?

-Lo siento- replicó Ron, sus ojos colocados sobre el libro que estaba pretendiendo leer-. Creo que tengo mucho en mi cabeza. Estaré bien una vez que termine esta composición.

-No es la composición y ambos lo sabemos- indicó Hermione-. El hecho de que la estés haciendo tan temprano es, bueno,...extraño.

-Pensé que si la sacaba del camino podría disfrutar del resto del verano-, mintió Ron. No necesitó levantar su cabeza para saber que ella no le creía ni una palabra.

-Eso aún no explica por qué estás tan...-, _¿tan qué? _se preguntó ella-. Estoy preocupada por ti.

-No tienes que estarlo. Estoy bien- replicó Ron, virando la página del libro para que ella pensara que todavía estaba leyéndolo-. Entonces... ¿qué dice Neville?- preguntó él casualmente.

Hermione estrechó sus ojos mientras campanas de alarmas sonaban en su cabeza. Sabía que él no podía leer un libro y mantener una conversación al mismo tiempo. Y estaba totalmente segura de que no importara cuán indiferente preguntara, no había nada casual acerca de la cuestión. _¿Neville? _pensó ella. _No, no puede ser. ¿Con certeza que él no está...?. ¿Celoso de Neville?; ¡NO! No podía ser. ¿O sí?_

-¿Se trata de eso?- preguntó ella-. Seriamente que no estás molesto acerca de esa carta también; ¿o sí?

Hermione le dio un momento para responder, y cuando no lo hizo, se sentó en el borde del escritorio en el que estaba trabajando.

-¿Ron?

-Nunca dije que estaba molesto- dijo él con un suspiro, empujando el pergamino lejos de sí y cerrando el libro. No tenía sentido continuar fingiendo. Ella no se lo estaba creyendo y aunque lo hiciera, era obvio que no lo iba a dejar tranquilo.

-Pero lo estás. Lo puedo notar- replicó Hermione.

-Si, bueno...no es a causa de esa carta- admitió Ron.

-Entonces; ¿por qué es?

-No lo sé- dijo él con prontitud.

Era una mentira y ambos lo sabían.

-¿No puedes estar realmente celoso de Neville?

-No estoy celoso- indicó Ron, mirando dentro de sus profundos ojos castaños para que ella viera que era la verdad.

_Mas algo lo está perturbando, _pensó Hermione. _Algo más que no es Viktor, y Neville es parte de ello de alguna manera-. _¿Entonces qué es?- presionó ella.

En vez de responderle con palabras simplemente suspiró de nuevo. No sabía qué decir. _Sé que a Neville le gustaba Hermione, _se dijo silenciosamente. _Ella sólo piensa en él como un amigo, pero sus intereses hacia ella eran diferentes. A fin de cuentas, la invitó al Baile de Navidad. No que yo piense que Hermione elegiría a Neville en vez de a mí. Ella lo rechazó. Pero ya tenía una cita; ¿verdad? El maravilloso, famoso, estrella de Quidditch y campeón escolar, Viktor Krum. ¿Por qué se contentaría con Neville?. ¿Por qué se contentaría conmigo?. ¿Qué tengo yo para ofrecerle? _Vale, él lo podía expresar en palabras, pero ¿de veras qué quería?

-¿Ron?- preguntó Hermione, sus ojos llenos de preocupación-. Por favor, habla conmigo.

-Si Krum no te hubiera invitado al Baile de Navidad; ¿hubieras ido con Neville?- preguntó él sin pensar. El momento en que la pregunta salió de su boca y vio los ojos de ella ensancharse se arrepintió.

A Hermione no le gustaba esto. Ni un poquito. Sabía que tendría que tratarlo levemente o la conversación sería propensa a explotar en su cara. Era su culpa, la verdad. Tenía que ir y presionarlo. Sin embargo no había esperado que volviese a esto. Todo el tiempo en que Ron mencionaba a Krum acababa mal. ¿Cómo estaba supuesta a responderle sin empezar una pelea? Mas ellos ya estaban peleando; ¿entonces cuál era el problema?

-Probablemente- admitió ella- ¿Por qué?

-Inclusive si… ¿aunque yo te pregunté?- se arriesgó Ron.

-¿Me estás preguntando con quién quería ir?- replicó Hermione- ¿O con quién hubiera ido?

-¿Hay alguna diferencia?

-Sí, la hay- le informó ella- Yo quería ir contigo, pero no pensé que me preguntarías. Tú y Harry estaban...bueno, no importa. Jamás pensé que me preguntarías. Y no deseaba ir sola. Especialmente si ustedes dos tenían citas. Así que acepté ir con la primera persona que me preguntó.

-Krum.

-Sí. Y si Neville me hubiera preguntado primero, hubiera ido con él- explicó Hermione.

_Desearía que hubieses, _pensó Ron-. Pero dijiste que querías ir conmigo; ¿verdad? Entonces; ¿por qué contentarte con Neville si él no era con el que querías estar?

La boca de Hermione se abrió mientras todas las piezas se unían dentro de su cabeza-. Fue sólo un baile- contestó ella rápidamente-. Fue sólo una noche. No es nada de lo que estás pensando. Yo quería ir contigo-, insistió ella-. Y cuando me preguntaste, una parte de mí quería decir que sí. Mas no podía. Así como Ginny quería ir con Harry, pero no pudo. Habíamos acordado en ir con otras personas. No podíamos retractarnos.

-Así que fuiste con Krum¿aunque no querías?- presionó Ron-. ¿Te contentaste con él?

-No- respondió Hermione ansiosamente-. Bueno, creo...de cierto modo sí-, admitió a regañadientes-. Mas no es lo que piensas. Tan sólo fue por una noche. Sólo fue una oportunidad para divertirme. No importaba en el esquema de las cosas. No me estaba conformando. ¡NO ME CONFORMO! No por las cosas que son importantes. Y tú ibas a estar ahí. Asumí que podríamos pasar tiempo juntos.

-Si no era importante, entonces ¿por qué estábamos tan furiosos el uno con el otro?- preguntó Ron, mirándola miserablemente.

_Tú lo empezaste, _pensó Hermione, mas se abstuvo de decirlo en alto

-Estás cambiando de asunto, Ron.

-¿Que es?

-Tú eras el único que yo quería todo el tiempo- contestó ella, al extender su mano y tocar la de él.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron, alejando su mano antes de que ella pudiera agarrarla-. ¿Por qué me querrías?. ¿Qué tengo yo para ofrecerte comparado con...alguien como Krum? No tengo nada. No soy nada- dijo él, mirando el suelo abatidamente-. No soy buen mozo como Bill. No soy un gran jugador de Quidditch como Charlie. No soy inteligente como Percy. Inclusive Fred y George son mejores que yo. Son cómicos y populares y...yo sólo no soy nada. No soy heroico o valiente como Harry- lamentó él-. La única cosa en la que soy bueno es ajedrez, para lo que me será útil en mi vida. Tú puedes hacer mucho mejor que yo, Hermione. Yo no quiero que te conformes. No quiero...retenerte- admitió él, luciendo completamente deprimido.

-¿Ya acabaste?- preguntó Hermione, su voz baja y sorprendentemente fría.

Definitivamente no era lo que él esperaba. _¿Qué esperaba? _pensó Ron al levantar su vista y verla furiosa. _No eso. _Él esperaba verla resignada. Esperaba ver tristeza y quizás un poco de pena en sus ojos, mas no esta ira ardiendo sin llamas.

-¿Bueno?- demandó ella-. ¿Has acabado de subestimarte?

Incapaz de soportar la decepción que vio en su rostro por más tiempo, Ron movió su mirada del piso y simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

-Si vuelvo a escucharte diciendo que no eres nada una vez más, Ronald Weasley- gritó Hermione-, juro que...que te...lanzaré un encantamiento de silencio tan fuerte que no serás capaz de hablar por un mes entero. ¿Me entiendes?

-Pero...

-¡CÁLLATE!

-Pero...

-¡NO!

-Hermi—

-¡NO!- gritó ella, colocando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla y forzándolo a mirarla-. Te voy a decir algo y será mejor que ni pienses en interrumpirme- alertó ella, soltando su rostro-. Primero que todo, tú eres tan heroico y valiente como Harry es. ¿Quién se sacrificó para que Harry pudiera llegar a la Piedra Filosofal? Tú. ¿Quién es el que intenta reducir a Malfoy a una maldita pulpa cada vez que me llama Sangre sucia? Tú. ¿Quién es el que enfrentó su mayor miedo cuando tuvo que luchar en contra de la malvada acromántula de Hagrid? Tú. ¿Y quién fue el que se paró con su pierna quebrada y le dijo a Sirius que tendría que matarnos a nosotros tres si quería herir a Harry? Eso fue la cosa más valiente que jamás he visto, Ron. Más valiente que cualquier cosa que le he visto hacer a Harry.

Incluso si la hubiera querido interrumpir, Ron no hubiera sido capaz. No sólo porque ella le dijo que no, mas porque había estado demasiado impactado con su pequeño discurso. Claro, cuando se lista todo aquello, contándolo tan real, terminaba sonando como si él fuera bastante valeroso, mas sabía que no era así. Había estado completamente asustado cuando hizo todas esas cosas. Bueno, no con Malfoy, pues había estado furioso entonces, pero en todas las demás. Por un momento estuvo tentado a decirle que no era valentía si uno estaba temeroso mientras lo hacía, mas estaba un poco intimidado por ella ahora. Era muy cobarde para hablar, lo cual afirmaba su punto de vista. Aún después de recuperar su habla otra vez, no dijo nada y se contentó con lanzarle una mirada escéptica a cambio.

-Sé que Harry luchó contra Voldemort- continuó Hermione-. Y que ha hecho un montón de otras cosas, mas él no tenía opción. Tú sí. Eso es lo que transforma lo que hiciste en valentía.

_Eso es cierto, _pensó Ron. _Y Harry tenía miedo cuando luchó con él. Me lo dijo después. Tenía miedo, y aún así lo enfrentó, eso fue valiente._

-Esa noche en la Casa de los Gritos, cuando te pusiste de pie, Sirius te dijo que te sentaras antes de que te hirieras aún más- dijo Hermione en un tono normal-. Dejó claro que no quería herirte, mas tú te paraste de todas maneras. Pensabas que él era un asesino trastornado, mas lo miraste directamente a los ojos y le dijiste que iba a tener que matarte para llegar a Harry. Y hablabas en serio. Fue la segunda vez que te vi arriesgar tu vida por la de Harry. Y no consigo pensar en algo más heroico que eso- continuó ella, su voz fallando en cuanto sus ojos se llenaron de agua-. Sé que no te crees un héroe, mas lo eres. Tú eres mi héroe y lo has sido desde el día en que me salvaste de aquel maldito trol-, añadió ella, secando sus ojos.

-En cuanto a toda aquella basura-, dijo Hermione, recomponiéndose rápidamente por miedo de que él pensara que había terminado y la interrumpiera-. En caso que no lo hayas notado, de todos tus hermanos, el que más se parece a ti ES Bill. Y no sólo hablo de tu altura. Eres tan buen mozo como él-, le informó ella, sus mejillas sonrojándose levemente-. Más, en mi opinión, porque particularmente no me atrae su pelo. Pero no le digas eso. No quiero herir sus sentimientos. Y tus ojos son mucho más bonitos-, añadió ella, haciendo que Ron se ruborizara. _Me podría perder en esos ojos._

-No conozco a Charlie muy bien, y nunca lo he visto jugar Quidditch en un partido real. No que sea una experta o cualquier otra cosa, mas creo que probablemente eres mejor de lo que piensas. Fred y George le dijeron a Harry que eras muy bueno cuando nadie te estaba mirando. Si ellos piensan que eres bueno, entonces debes serlo-, razonó ella-. Fue tu primer año, así que por supuesto que tienes que tomar eso en consideración. Y debes darte tiempo para ajustarte. Quiero decir, no es como jugar en tu patio; ¿o sí? Y ni siquiera me dejes hablar de esa horrible canción. Además, estuviste genial en el juego contra Ravenclaw. Todo el mundo lo dice.

-En cuanto a Fred y George, bueno, hay dos de ellos. Funcionan juntos. Cuando están separados no son tan perversos como cuando no lo están. Hasta pueden ser...civilizados. Por un momento de todas maneras. Vale, Fred y George pueden ser graciosos, mas no me hacen reír como tú-, dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-. Algunas veces parece...forzado con ellos. Como si fuese esperado de ellos y por ende hacen un espectáculo. Son muy buenos y sé que lo disfrutan, pero prefiero tu ingenio sarcástico en vez de sus payasadas travesuras cualquier día.

-No puedo creer que no veas cuán increíble eres- continuó Hermione, haciéndolo ruborizar nuevamente-. No me malentiendas. Una de las cosas que amo de ti es cómo tienes los pies en la tierra. Soy feliz de que no seas un engreído, presuntuoso imbécil como Percy. Mas sólo porque odie verte todo arrogante y engreído no significa que tienes que llevarlo al otro extremo. Para de obsesionarte acerca de tus hermanos-, dijo Hermione severamente-. No eres ellos. Tú eres tú. Nadie espera o exige que seas ellos, Ron. La única persona que te compara con ellos eres TÚ.

En sentido estricto, esa no era la verdad. Su madre lo hacía también, mas Hermione no pensó que sería conveniente mencionar tal hecho.

-A nadie más le importa- presionó ella-. El resto de nosotros te ve a ti. ¡A TI! Ron Weasley. Al valiente, leal, genial ingenioso, sarcástico, divertido y amoroso que todos quieren. Y en caso que se te haya olvidado, no sólo te convertiste un Prefecto de la escuela, también lograste ganar la Copa de la Casa, sin ayuda de El Gran Harry Potter o La Brillante Hermione Granger. Hiciste todo eso por tu cuenta y deberías estar orgullo de ti mismo.

-Vale. Vale, lo entiendo- dijo Ron, levantando su mano para pararla-. Soy maravilloso- añadió él, tornándose una sombra brillante de rojo-. Puedes parar ahora.

-¿De veras?- preguntó ella mirándolo seriamente-. ¿De veras que lo entiendes, Ron?

-Sí; ¿vale? Para. Me estás avergonzando.

-Oh no, no podemos permitir eso; ¿cierto?- dijo Hermione, girando sus ojos a él-. Sólo una cosa más y finalizo.

-¿Sí, qué es?- preguntó él, sabiendo que ella le diría quisiese o no.

-Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto, mas te juro que si repites esto, negaré que lo dije. Oh Dios-, lamentó ella-. No puedo creer que esté a punto de decir esto en voz alta.- Hermione paró por un momento y respiró profundo.

_Demonios, _pensó Ron-. _Debe ser algo malo._

-Fred y George...tenían la razón-, dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

_¿Eh? _– ¿La razón acerca de qué?- pregunto él.

-Acerca de lo que realmente importa-, dijo ella en una voz tan baja que no era más que un susurro-. Sé que tu mamá quería que salieran bien en la escuela y se consiguieran buenos, firmes y respetables empleos en el Ministerio como Percy- elaboró ella-. Pero estaba equivocada. Ellos tenían la razón. Hicieron lo que era mejor para ellos. Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. No estoy sugiriendo que abandones la escuela- añadió ella rápidamente-. O que permitiré que no hagas tu tarea y no consigas tus ÉXTASIS porque no lo permitiré. Lo que quiero decir es que no deberías preocuparte tanto sobre lo que otras personas piensan. Especialmente cuando se trata de algo tan importante como lo que vas a hacer por el resto de tu vida.

-Mira a tu padre. Ha pasado su vida haciendo algo que ama. Algo que es importante para él. No porque gane bien, o porque adquiera respeto por hacerlo, sino porque lo encuentra gratificante. Lo hace feliz y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa. Fred y George simplemente siguieron los pasos de él. Eligieron una carrera que los haría felices. De la misma manera que Bill y Charlie, si piensas en ello. Percy es el único que eligió una carrera basado en cuánto prestigio y dinero vendría con ella. Halla algo que ames, Ron. Algo que te satisfaga. Si es ser un Auror, entonces te ayudaré y apoyaré en todo lo que pueda. Si es otra cosa, está bien también. No permitas que tu mamá o alguien más te intimiden dentro de un empleo en el Ministerio si te va a ser infeliz. Sólo piensa lo que quieres para ti y hazlo.

Honestamente, Ron no sabía cómo contestarle. Sabía que la-polilla-sábelo-todo era una fachada. Había mucho más que eso acerca de Hermione, mas ella lo escondía de todo el mundo con sus libros y grados y su obsesión con las reglas. Él era uno de los pocos privilegiados que conocían a la verdadera Hermione. Aun así, nunca esperó que lo incitara a ir en contra de los deseos de su madre.

-¡UAU, Hermione!- dijo Ron finalmente, mirándola con sincera admiración-. Eso fue mucho mejor que todo lo que McGonagall me dijo al darme el consejo de carrera el pasado año. Quizás deberías escribirlo todo y otorgarle ese pequeño discurso a los de quinto año. Estoy seguro que Ginny lo apreciaría.

-Ginny es lo suficientemente inteligente para descubrirlo por sí sola- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y yo no?- preguntó él, pretendiendo estar ofendido aun al sonreírle.

-Lo hubieras descubierto eventualmente. Sólo pensé en salvarte el trabajo- contesto ella-. Así que... ¿estamos bien?

-¿Coges el papel de regreso ahora?- preguntó Ron, apuntando a la carta encima de su cómoda.

-Todavía pienso que la deberías leer- dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron levantarse de su silla y agarrar la carta.

-No- dijo el, dándosela a ella-. Tenías razón. No importa lo que él quiere si no es lo que tú quieres. Y yo confío en ti- añadió él-. Esa es una de las razones por la que no la leí.

-¿Pensaste que era una prueba?- preguntó Hermione al asir la carta de él.

-Fue una prueba- contestó Ron-. Me estaba examinando a mí mismo. De veras que no la quería leer, lo cual fue extraño. Si me hubieras dado una de sus cartas el pasado año y dicho que la leyera, lo hubiera hecho. Diablos, si hubieras dejado una en el salón común, la hubiera leído sin tu permiso. Sabiendo que eso te enfurecería. Sabiendo que estaría invadiendo tu privacidad. Aun así lo hubiera hecho. ¿Entonces, por qué me resistí? Tú me la entregaste. Me otorgaste permiso para leerla. Sin embargo no quise. Se sentía mal. No porque estaba invadiendo tu privacidad, sino porque es diferente ahora. Me dijiste que no estabas interesada en él. Me elegiste a mí y si hubiera leído esa carta, eso significaría que realmente no confío en ti.

-Es mi culpa, de todas maneras- dijo Hermione-. Lo usé para darte celos. Sólo estaba…algunas veces esa era la única forma de saber si todavía te importaba y quería que te importara. Quería que lucharas por mí. Pero no lo hiciste. Podía ver que querías, mas no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

Ellos se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras Ron observaba el suelo.

-Creo que no sabía cómo- dijo él incómodo.

-¿Fue porque pensaste que no eras lo suficientemente bueno?

Él no respondió al instante. Eso era parte de ello. Una gran parte, mas había mucho más que eso.

-Sí- murmuró Ron, observando sus pies-. Eso y que tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas entre nosotros.

-Viktor es el que no es lo suficientemente bueno- dijo Hermione, saltando del escritorio y parándose enfrente de él-. No es algo que él hizo o dejó de hacer-, añadió ella, tomando las manos de Ron entre las suyas-. No es sobre lo que él me puede dar o no me pueda dar-, continuó ella al él levantar sus ojos y mirarla-. Es que él no es tú. Nadie se compara a ti, Ron. Nadie más podría llegar cerca.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿No lo ves? Si fuera alguien más excepto tú, entonces me estaría conformando. Y ya te dije, no me conformo. No cuando se trata de algo tan importante.

-Te extrañé- susurró él, rozando levemente los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su mejilla. Ron sabía que estaba sonriéndole como un idiota, mas no podía contenerse. No importaba que hubiera una guerra avecinándose en el horizonte. No importaba que estuvieran confinados en esta lúgubre casa por el resto del verano. No había otro lugar en el que preferiría estar. Estaba ahí parado, en su cuarto, con la chica de sus sueños. Ella realmente lo quería. No estaba con él por conveniencia. No estaba pasando su tiempo hasta que alguien mejor apareciera. Ella no desaparecería si él cerraba sus ojos. No tenía que preocuparse que ella se quedara con él por pena u obligación. No tenía que tratar y ser alguien que no era, porque ella sabía quién era él y lo quería de todas maneras. De veras que lo quería. De repente su mundo era un lugar perfecto.

-Te amo, Hermione- susurró Ron, el momento en que vio los ojos de ella cerrarse. De alguna manera, el hecho de que no lo estuviera mirando, hacía más fácil el decirlo-. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-No voy a ningún lado-, murmuró ella, acercándose y presionándose en contra de él. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su corazón latiendo en contra de su pecho al él inclinarse y exigir sus labios.

Y los besó. Ron enlazó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó fuertemente mientras devoraba sus labios. Ella era suya y no quería soltarla nunca más. Ella era suya y él era de ella. Siempre y cuando tuvieran eso, nada más importaba.

En cuanto el beso se profundizó, Ron comenzó a empujar a Hermione hacia detrás con su cuerpo. Dos o tres pequeños pasos y la parte de atrás de sus piernas chocaron con su cama.

-No- dijo ella, alejando su boca de la de él lo suficiente para pronunciar la palabra solitaria y entonces besarlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Ron, alejándose para poder ver su rostro. Lucía un poco confusa por la pregunta, mas él no lo percibía. Estaba muy ocupado absorbiendo todo lo demás. Sus mejillas sonrojadas; la manera en que sus labios estaban húmedos y rojos por causa de sus besos; su cabello rebelde, que sus manos habían tornado en un completo desorden. A pesar de su apariencia despeinada, ella nunca había lucido más bella en su opinión.

-Sabes que tu madre nos buscará eventualmente- contestó Hermione.

-No, no lo hará- insistió Ron, bajando su cabeza y dejando un rastro de suaves besos sobre el cuello de ella-. Todavía piensa que estamos peleados- añadió él, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando la sintió temblar.

-¿Qué tal si lo hace?- preguntó Hermione, determinada a mantener su sanidad, a pesar de cómo él la estaba haciendo sentir-. ¿De veras que quieres que nos encuentre besuqueándonos en tu cama?

-No- admitió él. Su ira podía ser rápida y brutal. Aun sabiendo eso, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo. La recompensa superaba el riesgo en este caso-. ¿Qué tal la cama de Harry?- provocó él, virándola y moviéndola hacia la cama.

-Honestamente, Ron.

-¿Ésto no es acerca de la promesa que les hiciste, verdad?- preguntó él-. Tú no harás nada inapropiado- añadió él con una sonrisita-. Yo haré la parte poco apropiada en tu lugar.

-¿Lo harás, verdad?- preguntó ella con una risita suave-. Eso es demasiado generoso de tu parte, mas no será necesario. Prometí que no haría nada inapropiado debajo de su techo. Ya no estamos debajo de su techo.

-Tú pequeña pícara- rió Ron-. Añadiste ese pedazo acerca de estar debajo de su techo a propósito.

-Por supuesto- admitió ella-. No era como si nos íbamos a quedar ahí por mucho tiempo. Aunque esperaba que fuera la mayoría del verano.

-Es una lástima, la verdad- provocó Ron, usando su cuerpo para empujarla hacia atrás y en contra de la pared entre la cómoda y la puerta-. Si tan sólo supieras todas las fantasías que he tenido de los dos en mi cuarto. Mas...este es mi cuarto también; ¿o no?- preguntó él con una sonrisa descarada, inclinándose hacia la derecha y cerrando la puerta. No mantendría a su madre fuera. No si ella quisiese entrar. Pero les daría un tiempo preciado-. Aún si no estamos en la Madriguera un cuarto es tan bueno como el otro- índico él, momentos antes de capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

-Esto sería mucho más fácil si estuviéramos recostados- murmuró Ron minutos después, esperando que ella cediera.

-Tú eres el que es muy alto.

-¡Jey! Yo soy perfecto. ¿Recuerdas?

-Nunca dije que fueras perfecto- rió Hermione-. Tienes un horrible temperamento y eres muy alto.

-O quizás- respondió Ron, al agarrarla por la cintura y levantarla en el aire de modo que su cara estuviera anivelada con la suya-, tú eres muy baja. ¿Mejor?- preguntó él, usando la pared para sostener su peso.

-Mejor- concordó Hermione, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo para ayudar a apoyarse.

-Mione- gimió él suavemente, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la cama.

-Será mejor que me bajes- dijo ella, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y lo que sugería.

-Mione- imploró él, al ella soltarlo y deslizarse por la pared.

-No podemos- replicó ella firmemente.

El arrepentimiento en su voz no era nada comparado con la desilusión que él sintió con sus palabras. En vez de discutir con ella, Ron la soltó y dejó caer su cabeza en contra de la pared, en sumisión. Por un momento consideró golpear su cabeza en contra de la pared un poco más, pero sabía que probablemente no haría mucho para ayudar la situación. En ese segundo de distracción, Hermione pasó por debajo de su brazo y abrió la puerta.

-No, no te vayas- suplicó Ron, abriendo sus ojos y agarrándola por detrás antes de que ella pudiera salir por la puerta abierta.

-No creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí- replicó Hermione-. Es demasiado tentador.

-¿Entonces, estás tentada?- preguntó él, incapaz de contener la sonrisa causada por esa revelación.

-Sí.

-¿Mas no podemos?- preguntó él, aunque sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta.

-Sabes que no.

Él lo sabía. Sin embargo, no iba a admitirlo-. Podemos hacer otras cosas.

-¿Qué otras cosas?- preguntó Hermione tímidamente, arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Vuelve aquí y te mostraré- contestó Ron, caminando hacia atrás hasta que su espalda estuviera firmemente presionada en contra de él, entonces se inclinó hacia delante y besó su cuello.

-No se vale- gimió Hermione cuando su cuerpo entero tembló a su lado. Sabía que la cosa más sensata sería huir, porque el poco control que le quedaba estaba desapareciendo rápidamente, mas se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos y lo había extrañado tremendamente. ¿_Siempre se siente así de grandioso después de una pelea? _se preguntó ella, al virarse y buscar los labios de él. _Si es así, vamos a pelear más a menudo. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Novelita de radio_****_: ¿Se intensificará l_**_a pasión entre los dos tórtolos...? _

_Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado. De veras espero leerlos pronto. El próximo capítulo vendrá dentro de unas horas o un día. Cuídense mucho. ¡Saludos!_


	24. Capítulo 24: Pasión y curiosidad

Advertencia: (leer con cuidado) Este capítulo está clasificado R debido a su fuerte contenido sexual

**Advertencia: (leer con cuidado) **_Este capítulo está clasificado R debido a su fuerte contenido sexual. Aunque no es lo suficientemente gráfico para ser clasificado con la siguiente categoría, a veces es explícito. Definitivamente NO apropiado para niños, aquellos que son sensitivos o que son fácilmente ofendidos. Todo el contenido sexual está en la escena retrospectiva del capítulo, la cual se encuentra en letras cursivas, por lo tanto les será fácil saltársela si eso es lo que desean. Aquellos que decidan que este capítulo es algo que no deben leer, no se preocupen en perder algo extremadamente importante en el desenvolvimiento de la historia. _

_Aunque la advertencia sea del autor original, acredito cada palabra y reitero la frase en negritas. Por favor, no tomen este aviso a la ligera. Como ya había mencionado, si están leyendo esta historia ya deben ser mayorcitos y no unos niños, así que pienso que tengan sus conciencias claras de lo que pueden o no leer. _

**Capítulo 24**

_**Pasión y curiosidad...**_

--o0o--

Ginny dejar de reírse al ver su melenuda amiga boquiabierta y mirándose en el espejo con una mirada de sumo horror evidente a través de su rostro.

-¡NO!. ¡No! No- vociferó Hermione, como si negando lo que veía hiciera desaparecer aquello-. Le dije específicamente que no dejara ninguna marca ahí-, gimoteó ella, mientras tocaba la gran rojez en su cuello-. ¡Oh Dios! Esto es horrible-, lamentó, aguantando su cabello para un lado y cubriendo la marca, antes de tornarse y encarar a Ginny nuevamente.

-Eso nunca funcionará- consiguió decir Ginny antes de caer en otra ola de risa-. No a menos de que planees sujetar tu cabello así todo el día. Esa cosa estaba prácticamente brillando cuando desperté. Alguien va a acabar por verla.

-Ah, cállate- gimió Hermione, su cara tornándose de un color más claro que el 'regalo' de Ron. Ginny se había estado burlando sin misericordia desde que se había despertado. Aun así, había tomado casi cinco minutos de burla antes que finalmente Hermione se mirara en el espejo y se diera cuenta cuán grave de verdad era la situación-. Oh, Dios- musitó ella, como si de repente percibiese que Ginny no era nada más que un calentamiento comparado a sus hermanos-. No puedo bajar a desayunar como estoy.

-Tendrás que ir abajo en algún momento- rió Ginny-. Y cuando lo hagas, mami lo verá. Es mejor enfrentar las consecuencias ahora y deshacerse de eso. Hasta ella puede sentir pena de ti una vez que Fred y George te caigan encima.

-¡VOY A MATAR A RON!- gruñó Hermione.

-¿No dejaste ninguna marca sobre él, o sí?- preguntó Ginny, sabiendo que si lo había hecho, los gemelos seguramente que lo descubrirían primero.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó Hermione-. ¿Qué clase de idiota deja algo como ésto a plena vista?

-Bueno, siempre has sabido que Ron era un poco idiota- rió Ginny-. No tienes a nadie a quien culpar a no ser a ti misma, la verdad.

-No estás ayudando, Ginny.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- preguntó Ginny, agarrando a Hermione por el brazo y empujándola hacia la puerta del cuarto-. Entonces, vamos y acabemos con ésto de una vez y por todas.

-No. Espera- protestó Hermione. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar. Si tan sólo tuviera unos minutos sería capaz de pensar en una excusa lógica para el chupetón en su cuello. Una excusa lógica. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Algo simple, la verdad. Debía haber una. Si tan sólo tuviera tiempo para pensar estaba segura que se le ocurriría algo.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso- dijo Ginny, empujándola hacia el vestíbulo-. Esconderlo lo empeorará- continuó ella-. Créeme. La mejor cosa que puedes hacer es ir abajo como si no te importara en lo más mínimo lo que esos dos te digan. Si ven miedo en tus ojos, estás muerta.

Sabía que Ginny tenía la razón. Hermione no estaba completamente segura cuánto tiempo esos tipos de moratones duraban, sin embargo sabía que sería mucho más de lo que se pudiera quedar trancada en su cuarto. Si no iba a desayunar, la Sra. Weasley vendría a buscarla y sería peor, Fred y George sabrían que habría estado escondiéndose. No estaba a punto de darles esa satisfacción. Tendría que enfrentarlos. Eso era todo. Desafortunadamente iba a encararlos un poco más temprano de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- preguntó Ginny cuando casi tropieza con Fred que estaba parado en las escaleras mirando sobre la verja.

-Shhhh- contestó George, inclinándose al lado de su hermano por encima de la verja-. Snape está allá abajo- murmuró él.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo están ustedes?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí- concordó Ginny-. Ambos son miembros de la Orden; ¿cierto? Si tienen una reunión; ¿por qué no están en ella?

-Lo que sea que esté tramando ese farsante imbécil es un gran, maldito secreto- susurró Fred de vuelta.

-Necesitamos saber lo básico solamente- añadió George-. ¿Comprendes?

-Lo cual significa que mamá no cree que ustedes dos deban saber- replicó Ginny.

-Correcto- felicitó George a su hermana pequeña-. ¡DEMONIOS! Se fue. ¿Escuchaste algo útil?- le preguntó a Fred mientras éste extraía sus oídos extensibles que usaba para escuchar a hurtadillas.

-Nada- contestó su hermano-. Y ahí van McGonagall y Shacklebolt. Creo que no conseguiremos nada útil de ellos tampoco- añadió Fred, sacando el cordel rosado de su oído y virándose a ver a las chicas-. ¡POR DIOS Y TODOS LOS INFIERNOS, HERMIONE!- gritó Fred, al percibir el indiscutible moratón en su cuello.

Inmediatamente George se viró para ver por qué su hermano estaba gritando y sintió sus ojos ensancharse cuando se fijaron en Hermione. Sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo, George le agarró la cabeza y la movió hacia un lado para permitirles una mejor vista de su cuello.

-¿Tuviste un encuentro con el vampiro anoche?- rió él.

-No usará una estaca en él- replicó sarcásticamente Ginny al mirar a Hermione empujar a George lejos de sí-, pero estará igual de muerto cuando baje a desayunar.

-¡INCREÍBLE! - dijo Fred, siguiendo su declaración con un silbido apreciativo.

-Un trabajo impresionante- rió George, sacando su varita y apuntándola a Hermione-. Pero no podemos permitir que mamá lo vea-, añadió él, girando su varita al moratón escarlata antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de oponerse.

La mano de Hermione tocó el lugar el instante en que sintió una quemadura. Pero se disipó casi al momento, llevándose consigo la mordida de amor de Ron.

-¿Alguna más?- preguntó George, su varita aún en su mano.

-Una o dos- contestó Hermione rápidamente-. Pero en lugares que nunca llegarán a ver.

-¡OH!- gritó Fred-. Vaya chico ese Ronnie.

-¡ANIMAL! _(PIG)_- exclamó Ginny como si hubiera sido insultada.

-No, los búhos no dejan marcas como ésa, Gin- rió George, guardando su varita en el bolsillo y dirigiéndose abajo a desayunar-. Pigwidgeon no la mordió. Su amo lo hizo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Hermione al seguir a los gemelos por las escaleras-. Nunca oí de un hechizo que pudiera eliminar...

-Un encantamiento básico con un poco de distorsiones- contestó Fred antes de que ella terminara-. Todo lo que llevó fue un poco de práctica en cada uno de nosotros para perfeccionarlo.

-¿Qué quieres apostar-, murmuró Ginny en el oído de Hermione-, que han practicado entre sí el darse las marcas también?

-¡OY! Escuché eso- gritó Fred, momentos después las dos chicas se rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Sin embargo no lo negaste o sí?- gritó Ginny de vuelta.

-Bueno- rió Hermione- ellos parecen practicar todo lo demás entre sí mismos.

-¡JEY, VAMOS!- gritó George como si su orgullo fuese herido-. Ésta es la última vez que te hago un favor.

-¿George?- dijo Hermione, volviéndose sobria casi inmediatamente-. Gracias.

-No te hagas ideas equivocadas- replicó él, haciendo su aptitud a un lado, de buen humor-. Si mamá te hubiera visto así estaríamos atrapados vigilándolos a ustedes dos nuevamente.

-Así que no piecesitos debajo de la mesa. ¿Comprendéis?- añadió Fred.

-Y por amor a Merlín, mantengan sus dedos lejos de la mermelada.

--

Mientras el resto de su familia se congregaba en la cocina, Ron Weasley se hallaba acostado en su espalda en un enredo de sábanas sobre su cama, su rostro pecoso inundado con la luz del día. No podía comprender cómo los rayos de la mañana quemaban su camino a través de la mugre que cubría las ventanas de su cuarto en el tercer piso. Le daba la bienvenida a la calidez, mas; ¿tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente brillante? Fue instinto lo que lo impulsó a cubrirse los ojos con su antebrazo al luchar contra los últimos vestigios de su sueño.

No tenía la menor idea de qué hora era. Todo lo que sabía con certeza era que no estaba listo a abandonar la comodidad de su cama. Había tenido el sueño más espectacular antes de ser tan brutalmente despertado. Pero el destino parecía estar conspirando en su contra. Qué gran sorpresa. Estaba frustrado hasta en sus sueños. Siempre a punto de… y de alguna manera nunca capaz de completar el acto.

Suprimiendo un bostezo, Ron se rindió y abrió sus ojos. No necesitaba mirar la carpa de sábanas para saber en qué condición se encontraba. Era una ocurrencia común en las mañanas. Tan común, de hecho, que sus compañeros de cuarto en Hogwarts se referían cariñosamente a la misma como "gloria del amanecer." Cómo Dean y Seamus podían vestirse mientras discutían sus "glorias de las mañanas" y los sueños que los inspiraban, sin morir de la mortificación, le era un misterio. Había ocasiones en las que Ron estaba casi seguro que lo hacían a propósito, sólo para verlo ruborizar.

_Malditos imbéciles. Tratando de forzarme dentro de la conversación para que les hable acerca de mis sueños. Ni siquiera yo soy TAN tonto. _Claro, el hecho de que una vez atrapara a Seamus revisando ese ridículo diario de sueños que Trelawney le había obligado a mantener fue una pista hacia sus verdaderos motivos. Lo había hallado divertidísimo, la verdad, y como cada uno de los sueños en el maldito diario eran inventados, él simplemente se alejó y dejó a Seamus solo. Poco sabía él que ellos ya conocían con quién soñaba. Su tendencia a hablar cuando dormía lo había delatado.

Afortunadamente, Ron se había olvidado acerca de esa reciente revelación. No que importara ahora, ya que tenía el cuarto para él solo. No había nadie en los alrededores para escuchar si gritaba el nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos al dormir. No había nadie ahí en la mañana cuando él despertara tampoco, lo que significaba que no tenía que abandonar la calidez de su cama y someterse a una ducha fría. Podía acostarse ahí hasta que deseara lo contrario y retornar a sus sueños, o mejor aún, a los eventos de la noche anterior. Lo que sucedió anoche había sido real y si pensaba acerca de ello lo suficiente, sería capaz de impregnarlo dentro de su memoria con cristalina precisión. Acostándose en contra de su almohada, con sus ojos cerrados, Ron comenzó a revivir el encuentro nuevamente en su mente.

**--**

_Había estado más que un poco sorprendido cuando le permitió conducirla a la cama. Claro, ella había sido la que cerró la puerta esta vez, pero aún no estaba seguro de cómo proceder._

_Por una fracción de segundos, Ron se había imaginado empujando toda la porquería de encima de la cómoda, levantándola entonces y colocándola sobre la misma. Con algo de suerte, ella hallaría la espontaneidad de la acción tan excitante como él. Y si no, siempre había el aspecto práctico. Colocándola encima de la cómoda la hubiera puesto aproximadamente al nivel de su cara, lo cual hacia posible una sección de besos sin tener que inclinarse por un largo período de tiempo. Pero eliminó la idea casi tan pronto como se introdujo en su cabeza. Hubiera parecido un gran gesto romántico, mas conociendo a Hermione, ella pasaría por alto ese aspecto y lo regañaría por hacer tal desorden._

_La última cosa que quería era que se separara de él y comenzara a limpiar su cuarto. Así que la cómoda estaba fuera de alcance, lo cual dejaba la opción número dos: la cama. Ella ya la había vetado una vez, mas valía la pena intentarlo de nuevo. Después de todo, no había sido la cama a lo que ella se había opuesto, sino lo que él había querido hacer sobre la misma. Siempre y cuando no tratara eso, no había razón alguna por la cual no pudieran besarse allí._

_Sorprendentemente__ Hermione parecía estar de acuerdo con él. Empujó su cuerpo vacilantemente mientras se besaron, mas ella cedió de buena gana. Se fue a la cama sin protestar y se sentó con él por decisión propia. Animado por su capitulación y el hecho de que su lengua estaba afianzada con la suya, él se inclinó hacia atrás, llevándola consigo._

_Ron__ gimió suavemente al sentir su peso encima del suyo. La cama había parecido tan buena idea momentos antes, pero una vez recostado ahí, besándola, en su cama, donde él dormía, donde soñaba acerca de ella, sus pantalones se tornaron dolorosamente apretados. No importó que estuviera consciente de que no harían las cosas de las que había soñado. Sólo porque no le pudiera hacer el amor, no significaba que no pensaba en ello. De hecho, era en todo lo que podía pensar en aquel momento._

_Al enterrar una mano en su cabello y recorrer la otra por su espalda, se halló a sí mismo pensando en cómo la posición en la que estaban y la manera en que ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de él lo hacía más fácil. Inclusive, al sentir el peso de ella presionarse en contra suyo, pensaba cuán fácil sería girarse encima de ella. El dolor ardiente en su ingle se intensificó al él imaginar esas piernas rodeándolo otra vez. Rodeándolo y penetrándolo dentro de ella._

_Ron tuvo que incorporarse mentalmente y acordarse que eso no iba a suceder. Hermione lo había dejado bien claro. Él le había dicho que no tenía inconveniente en esperar y hablaba en serio, en ese preciso momento de todas maneras. Sin embargo mientras más se besaban, más difícil le era mantener la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de no presionarla. Claro está, no porque no pudieran hacer el amor, no quería decir que no podían hacer otras cosas._

'_Además, ella me dijo que me detendría si hacía algo que no le gustaba', se recordó a sí mismo, al mover su mano por debajo de su blusa y rozarla por toda su espalda, deteniéndose al alcanzar el cierre que aguantaba su sujetador. Había querido abrirlo, mas no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo sin lucir como un maldito idiota._

_Casi como si supiera estaba pensando en romperlo en pedazos, Hermione empujó en contra de su pecho, mientras se alejaba de él y se sentaba en sus rodillas. Temiendo haberla enojado, Ron estaba a punto de disculparse, mas las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta al ella levantar la camisa sobre su cabeza y tirarla al suelo._

_Sin saber qué decir__ o qué hacer, Ron tan sólo se quedó ahí, observándola, sus ojos ensanchados de sorpresa. Por unos momentos todo lo que era capaz de hacer era mirar la subida y caída de su pecho, notando que su respiración era tan rápida como la de él._

_El instante en que rebuscó los ojos de ella, Hermione cubrió su pecho con una mano y con la otra alcanzó el cierre por detrás. Antes que siquiera tuviera tiempo de preguntar lo que ella estaba haciendo, el sujetador se abrió y los tirantes se deslizaron por sus brazos. Su mano era la única cosa que aguantaba la delgada barrera de algodón en su lugar._

_Inmediatamente, Ron se apoyó en sus codos, sus ojos bajando la mirada con anticipación. Había mirado fija y entusiasmadamente su mano, mas para desilusión suya, no se movió. El momento en que buscó su cara de nuevo, él vio la duda. Ella lucía nerviosa y parecía estar debatiendo si de verdad quería hacer esto._

_-Está bien, amor- dijo él, sentándose recto-. No tienes que..._

_Pero no lo estaba escuchando. O quizás sí y sus palabras simplemente habían llegado tarde. Porque aún al decirlas, Hermione respiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su sujetador en la cama. Sus ojos habían permanecido cerrados, aún cuando ella sintió la cama moverse al Ron ponerse de rodillas para estudiarla._

_En algún lugar de su mente, sabía que no debería estar comiéndosela con los ojos de tal manera, mas no podía contenerse. Sabía que la __estaba incomodando, y aún así no podía apartar su mirada. Era la primera vez que una mujer se exponía a él y estaba hipnotizado por la visión enfrente de sí. Casi por un momento se había olvidado a quién miraba y entonces se cayó de la mata con deslumbrante claridad. Esto no era tan sólo una mujer, era Hermione. Hermione tenía senos. Él había sabido eso, por supuesto, mas sabiendo de ellos e imaginándolos no era lo mismo a estarlos viendo con sus propios ojos. Hermione tenía senos y éstos eran espectaculares._

_Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estiró su brazo para tocarla. De alguna manera alcanzó detenerse en el último segundo y su mano se congeló a unos centímetros de distancia de su piel._

_-¿Puedo?- preguntó él, con una voz ronca que le parecía extranjera._

_Los ojos de ella se abrieron inmediatamente y se fijaron en la mano suspendida delante de su pecho. Por un momento parecía como si fuera a hablar, pero al final simplemente mordió su labio inferior con indecisión y asintió con su cabeza._

_-Eres tan suave- dijo él, tocándola con una mano y acariciándola con la otra-. Tan hermosa._

_Al ella no responder, él __la miró para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Había estado inusitadamente silenciosa desde que alcanzaron la cama, mas no parecía estar angustiada. Ahora que ella se había comprometido, el aire de indecisión que había tenido parecía ser reemplazado por algo más. Algo que él no conseguía definir. Había un aspecto sereno en ella y al mismo tiempo algo más. Había aceptación y confianza. Era evidente en la manera que tenía sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás al revelarse a él._

_Fue eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que avivó el fuego abrasador que quemaba profundo dentro de él. Se remontó a las cosas que ella le había dicho momentos antes y eso reforzó el hecho que realmente quería estar con él. La maravillosa, hermosa__ y cariñosa mujer arrodillada delante de él en toda su gloria lo quería. Se colocaba en una vulnerable posición, porque confiaba en él. No sólo con su corazón, mas con su cuerpo también. Era el sentimiento más estimulante que él jamás había experimentado. Ella estaba ofreciéndosele, y por Merlín que la aceptaría. Era suya e iba a reclamar cada glorioso centímetro que expusiera._

_Si los ojos de Hermione estuvieran abiertos, hubiera visto su vacilación rendirse, mientras la naturaleza apasionada que ella había presenciado en el pasado hacía su senda a la vanguardia. Mas no fue hasta sentir los brazos de él rodearla y presionarla hacia sí con ardiente fuerza que ella percibió el cambio. Para entonces, su boca había descendido a su garganta, convirtiéndola en un poco más que una masa trémula en sus brazos._

_Los suaves gemidos que esc__apaban de los labios de Hermione sólo servían para estimularlo aún más. Alejando su boca de la garganta de ella, capturó sus labios y en un instante se halló a sí misma acostada en su espalda. _

_En vez de lanzarse a ella, como lo exi__gía la bestia voraz dentro de sí, Ron se situó a su lado y le dio un chance para protestar. Estaría atrapado en un frenesí de lujuria, mas ella confiaba en él y no iba a abusar de eso. La presionaría tan lejos como ella se lo permitiese, pero en el momento en que se negase estaba determinado a contenerse a sí mismo y parar._

_Claro, que sería difícil para ella expresar sus objeciones con su boca ocupada como lo estaba. Sin embargo sus manos todavía estaban libres y Ron no dudaba que ella las usaría para empujarlo si era eso lo que quería._

_Ella se quedó quieta por un momento, como si estuviese en choque, permitiéndole hacer lo que le complaciera, entonces reaccionó. En vez de empujarlo como él esperaba, __lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo puso encima de sí. Suspiró felizmente cuando sintió su peso sobre ella y casi instantáneamente sus brazos comenzaron a moverse. Una la enterró en su abundante cabello rojo, mientras que la otra la sumergió por debajo de su camisa y la meneó gentilmente por sus costados hacia su espalda._

_Sin aviso, él se alejó de ella. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron justo a tiempo para verlo arrancar su camisa y tirarla al suelo junto a la suya. Al él merodear encima de ella, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia su pecho desnudo justo antes de cubrirlo con el suyo propio._

_En vez de buscar sus labios, como ella anticipaba, la boca de Ron se sumergió más abajo y se colocó sobre su cuello, sabiendo que era allí donde era más sensitiva. Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados cuando su nombre emergió entre una serie de gemidos suaves. Escuchar su nombre escapar de sus labios fue suficiente para despertar un gemido gutural y ronco de sus propios labios._

_-No…-jadeó Hermione, causando que él se separara de su cuello y le mirara el rostro-. No dejes una marca ahí-, aclaró ella-. No donde alguien pueda verla._

_Los ojos de Ron instantáneamente miraron el gran moratón que ya había creado. Sabía que pagaría por ello más tarde, aunque no fuera, estrictamente hablando, su culpa. En vez de mencionárselo, asintió con su cabeza, concordando y abandonó el lugar. Colocando sus brazos al lado de ella, se levantó un poco y sumergió su cabeza más abajo. Dejó un rastro de suaves besos por todo su cuello al descender hacia sus hombros._

_Hermione jadeó al sentir la humedad de su lengua entre sus senos. Él permaneció allí, lloviéndole besos de mariposa sobre sus pendientes suaves, esperando a que ella protestara. En vez de oponerse, sus dedos corrieron hasta su cabello nuevamente y él lo interpretó como una señal de que estaba libre para continuar. Lentamente recorrió su lengua sobre su pezón endurecido. Se detuvo ahí por un momento o dos, y entonces su boca descendió. Cuando comenzó a chuparla, inesperadamente ella gritó y arqueó su cuerpo inferior._

_Tomado por sorpresa, Ron se alejó y la miró fija y ansiosamente, al tratar de descifrar lo que había hecho mal._

_-Oh, Dios mío- dijo ella, cuando sus ojos palpitaron abiertos y miró su cara asustada._

_-¿Todo bien, Mione?- preguntó él, su voz llena de preocupación._

_-Eso diría yo- contestó ella, ruborizándose profundamente-. Ciertamente que no esperaba que eso aconteciese-, añadió ella con una risa avergonzada-. Tú apenas me tocaste y yo…_

_-Tú no…- gritó él, sus ojos ensanchándose-. Eso no fue... ¿o sí?- preguntó él, lanzándole una de sus sonrisas torcidas._

_-Bueno, fue sólo una pequeña- admitió ella-. Un pre- aviso eléctrico, la verdad._

_-¿Un qué?_

_-Un pre-aviso eléctrico- repitió ella, ruborizándose otra vez-. Es__o es lo que el libro le llamó. Comparaba un orgasmo femenino con un terremoto, porque nunca sabes cuán fuerte va a ser. Algunas veces hay pequeños temblores o 'pre-avisos eléctricos' antes del 'gran golpe'. Entonces vienen los 'post-choques' claro está._

_-Estás hablando de...múltiples._

_-Bueno, es uno de los beneficios de ser mujer._

_DEMONIOS__, gritó su mente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Inclusive si era una...lo que ella decía, un pre-aviso, aun era un gran logro. Entonces le vino a la cabeza que para denominarlo ella tenía que ser capaz de reconocerlo, lo cual significaba que lo había experimentado antes. Es más, ella sabía la diferencia entre un 'pre-aviso' y 'el grande.' Suspiró fuertemente mientras imágenes de ella sola en su cuarto, tocándose, inundaron su mente._

_-¿Puedo...quiero probarte- murmuró él, sus ojos vagando por su cuerpo y deteniéndose en sus pantalones. Si ella ya estaba en la etapa del "pre-aviso eléctrico" podría ser capaz de inducir "el grande" si se esforzaba lo suficiente._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, demasiado aturdida como para enmascarar su aprensión._

_-He soñado acerca de ello por un largo tiempo- contestó él, su voz profunda y ronca, llena de deseo-. Por favor-, suplicó él, sus ojos de cobalto revelando su anhelo y desesperación-. Si no te gusta, pararé. Lo prometo._

_Cuando ella no contestó, Ron estaba seguro que se negaría. Tan pronto en cuanto ella encontrara su voz, claro está. Lo estudió atentamente por un momento, considerando lo que él dijo, y entonces, para asombro suyo, ella asintió con la cabeza._

_-¿DE VERAS?- gritó él, sentándose verticalmente del choque._

_-Siempre y cuando prometas detenerte cuando te lo pida- replicó ella, desabrochando pantalones cortos y levantando su cuerpo inferior de la cama para poder quitárselos._

_-Claro- contestó él, su corazón dando martillazos contra su pecho al mirarla quitarse los pantalones con admiración-. Lo prometo- agregó él por añadidura, mientras sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo inferior y se detuvieron en sus bragas blancas de algodón. Cerrando sus ojos, colocó sus manos sobre el estómago de ella y procuró componerse._

_-Eres tan suave-, murmuró él, recorriendo los pulgares de atrás para adelante sobre su abdomen._

_-¿Ron?- había preguntado Hermione, incitándolo a abrir sus ojos y mirarla. Estaba sorprendido de hallarla sostenida en sus codos, estudiándolo. Sólo que sus ojos no estaban fijados en su rostro, sino en la protuberancia de sus pantalones-. ¿Puedo verte?- preguntó ella, agarrándolo totalmente desprevenido._

_Por un segundo o dos, todo lo que él podía hacer era mirarla fijamente a los ojos, mientras interpretaba la pregunta. __¿Por qué no?__ pensó él, encogiendo sus hombros al observar su cuerpo semidesnudo una vez más. __Estoy a punto de ver todo lo de ella._

_Dándose cuenta que si no lo hacía ahora, estaba propenso a acobardarse, se paró, desabrochó sus pantalones rápidamente, y los empujó junto a sus calzones cortos al piso. _

_Esperaba que los ojos de ella dejaran los suyos tan pronto se desvistiera, pero no fue así. __Hermione mantuvo el contacto de los ojos todo el tiempo mientras salía de la cama, y no fue hasta que estaba parada justo delante de él que su mirada se deslizó por sus hombros y pecho._

_T__uvo que recordarse que le había hecho ésto a ella antes, no hace mucho tiempo. La venganza era juego limpio. Por supuesto, ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras la estudiaba, lo cual lo hizo más fácil. Mas si cerraba sus ojos no podría juzgar su reacción, y quería saber lo que ella pensaba._

_Hermione podía ser una persona muy difícil de leer cuando __se lo proponía. Ron sabía que era en momentos como éstos, cuando ella experimentaba algo nuevo, que dejaba caer su guardia y sus pensamientos se tornaban discernibles. Ella había visto las cicatrices en sus brazos en varias ocasiones, mas esta era la primera vez que él había visto la tristeza en sus ojos al mirarlo. No era repulsión, ese tanto era evidente por la manera en que ella estiró su brazo y recorrió sus dedos cariñosamente sobre los mismos. Sino que simplemente lamentaba que había sucedido._

_No queriendo enfocarse en l__o que podría haberle pasado, sus ojos retornaron a su pecho y permanecieron ahí por un momento antes de descender a su estómago. Él la miró detenidamente, mientras la mirada de ella se detuvo en la parte de su cuerpo que había pedido ver. Tuvo él que tragarse la risa que amenazaba explotar cuando vio los ojos de ella ensancharse. Había estado buscando señales de repulsión o miedo, mas todo lo que vio fue asombro y curiosidad._

_Me está estudiando como a uno de sus malditos libros__, se dijo a sí mismo al ella sentarse en el borde de la cama, justo enfrente de él. Sabía que probablemente tenía un millón de preguntas corriendo por su cabeza, tratando de resolver el dilema de cuál preguntar primero._

_-¿Lo puedo tocar?- preguntó ella, sin la pizca más leve de un sonrojo._

_Tragó en seco. Ciertamente __ésa no era la pregunta que esperaba de ella. Sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar, simplemente cerró sus ojos y asintió con su cabeza. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho, al pararse ahí con anticipación. Se preparó, mas el esperado contacto no venía. Comenzaba a preguntarse si ella había cambiado de parecer, cuando sintió sus dedos deslizarse levemente hacia su longitud._

_DEMONIOS__, pensó él, respirando profundamente mientras las manos de ella se envolvían alrededor de él. __'Si pierdes el control ahora, ella te matará,'__ se recordó a sí mismo. __'Respira profundo y concéntrate.'_

_-Está caliente- murmuró Hermione mientras apretaba su puño-. ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó ella, cuando escuchó su suave gemido._

_-Sí, está…- suspiró él-. Es…se…siente bien._

_-Muéstrame cómo- dijo ella en una voz q__ue era demasiado inocente. Era obvio que no tenía la menor idea de lo que su toque le estaba haciendo o cuán difícil era la lucha para mantenerse bajo control. _

_-¿Qué?- había dicho Ron, abriendo sus ojos, alarmado._

_-¿Cómo…tú sabes?- había contestado Hermione, deslizando su mano para arriba y para abajo sobre su longitud._

_-¡OH, MIERDA!- había gritado Ron fuertemente-. Haces eso otra vez y no seré capaz de contenerlo- le advirtió él._

_-¿De veras?- replicó ella, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que envió una sacudida de fuego que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Fue entonces que él se dio cuenta que era eso precisamente lo que ella quería. Intentó parar su mano, mas se estaba moviendo de nuevo._

_Él gimió fuertemente mientras envolvía sus dedos sobre su mano para detenerla._

_-¿No quieres?- preguntó__, obviamente sin darse cuenta de lo que acontecería si seguía._

'_¡SI!'__ había gritado su mente._

_-Yo…yo…yo…- tartamudeó él-. No sé si estés lista para ver eso._

_-No te…no te herí__; ¿o sí?- preguntó seriamente, mirándolo a la cara-. Cuando te toqué tu…tu rostro…parecías estar adolorido._

_-No…no lo estaba. No…no dolía. No de la manera que piensas._

_-Pero__; ¿te es…incómodo?- presionó ella._

_Sólo Hermione haría preguntas como __éstas mientras lo tenía en su mano. Siempre inquisitiva su Hermione._

_-Du…duele. Eso creo- dijo él finalmente-. Pero de una buena manera. _

_-__También me haces sentir un dolor- contestó ella, obteniendo otro gemido de él con sus palabras. Él la observó cuando sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a su erección y entonces de vuelta arriba-. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres…?- preguntó ella._

_-Todavía no- susurró él, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente al tratar de contenerse._

_-Ah, ya entiendo- musitó ella al soltarlo y levantarse de la cama, parándose delante de él-. Estás disfrutando la…_

_-Anticipación- concluyó él, una fracción de segundo antes de sentir los dedos de ella en su cabello, instando su cabeza hacia delante para poder besarlo._

_-¿Y qué es lo que estás anticipando?- preguntó ella, alejándose de sus deseosos labios-. Ah, sí- se respondió a sí misma, el momento en que vio los ojos de él abrirse y detenerse en sus bragas-. Ahora recuerdo- provocó, recorriendo su propia mano sobre su estómago._

_¡OH, DIOS QUERIDO!__ La mente de Ron había gritado al mirar la mano de ella deslizarse dentro de sus bragas._

_-Querías…- comenzó ella y entonces se detuvo. Él la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, cuando ella alzó sus dedos hacia los labios de él y los sostuvo ah__í, justo fuera de su alcance- probarme._

_Por un momento estaba tan anonadado que no supo cómo reaccionar. Este lado juguetón y erótico con el que se había tropezado era totalmente inesperado. ¿Dónd__e demonios aprendió ella algo así?. ¿Lo leyó en un libro o lo estaba improvisando? Probablemente un poco de los dos, decidió al inclinarse hacia delante y lamerle los dedos._

_No había esperado que ella sacara sus dedos fuera de su boca tan rápidamente__. Antes que él pudiera protestar ella agarró su cabeza y cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Ron había estado tan asombrado que le tomó un momento besarla de vuelta, mas cuando lo hizo, fue insaciablemente. Abrió su boca y asestó su lengua a través del labio inferior de ella, gimiendo fuertemente. Casi instantáneamente, sintió la lengua de ella acariciar la suya__. ¡DEMONIOS! Se está probando a sí misma en mí__, pensó él, besándola intensamente, más excitado que nunca, ni en sus más ardientes sueños__. 'Me va a matar',__ era todo lo que Ron podía pensar, mientras el cuerpo de Hermione se comprimía contra el suyo._

_-Por favor…Mione…- había gemido Ron entre besos, su mano moviéndose hacia el__ muslo interior de ella-. Necesito…_

_Hermione__ se alejó de él tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca. Sus ojos cálidos de canela navegaron rápidamente hacia su cuerpo inferior y entonces se detuvieron sobre sus ardientes orbes azules una vez más._

_-Tan sólo dime qué hacer- susurró ella, segundos antes de colocar una serie de besos ligeros como plumas por todo su cuello._

_Colocando su mano en su mentón, Ron había movido la cabeza de ella hacia arriba y había cubierto sus labios con los s__uyos. Al profundizar el beso sintió sus dedos acariciar la mano que tenía sobre el muslo interior de ella. Se quedaron ahí sólo por un momento y entonces se alejaron. Su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho al anticipar lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer._

_-¡HERMIONE!- gritó él, el momento en que sintió __sus dedos envolver su piel sensitiva. Cuando lo apretó inesperadamente, él se inclinó contra su mano y por poco pierde el control ahí mismo-. ¡ESPERA!- gritó agarrando su mano para evitar que la moviera._

_-¿Me avisarás, verdad?- preguntó ella, al espantar sus dedos con su mano libre._

_Por un momento todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer era asentir con su cabeza mientras gemía. Después encontró su voz y comenzó a balbucear-. No…no pares._

_-¿Quieres que pare?- había preguntado Hermione, aminorando sus movimientos al lanzarle una mirada confusa._

_-No- había jadeado Ron-. Por favor…no pares-, imploró él, mientras se arqueaba contra su mano nuevamente y gemía su nombre-. MIONE...- Fue toda la advertencia que pudo darle antes de perder su control y una ola gloriosa de alivio lo embriagara._

_En algún lugar de su mente, la escuchó aspirar__ y jadear, mas estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención al sonido o el por qué ella lo estuviera haciendo. No fue hasta que la presión disminuyó y él abriera sus ojos que realizó que había dejado una mezcla sobre la barriga de ella._

_-Lo siento- gruñó él, mortificado-. Traté de...avisarte-, añadió, su pecho irguiéndose mientras intentaba recobrar su respiración. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperar que ella recuperara su inteligencia y reaccionara._

_El tiempo parecía congelarse mientras estaba ahí parada, silenciosa y fijamente observando su abdomen. Cuanto más permanecía callada, más atemorizado estaba de lo que ella diría. Incluso encogió sus músculos cuando los ojos de ella se levantaron y se posaron en los suyos. Fue entonces que __Ron descubrió que no le iba a gritar. No estaba disgustada. Si algo, parecía estar fascinada. Sus cejas se habían fruncido en confusión mientras la miraba recorrer sus dedos por la sustancia adherida a su piel y entonces frotarla, como si estuviera examinando su consistencia. Esto era algo nuevo. Algo que nunca antes ella había visto y todo lo que él podía hacer era quedarse quieto y observarla mientras levantaba sus dedos para estudiarlo. Entonces, sin aviso alguno, Hermione puso su lengua afuera y rozó sus dedos sobre la misma._

_-¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?- gritó él, observándola con asombro._

_-Oh, cállate- había replicado Hermione defensivamente, su cara instantáneamente ruborizándose con un brillante color rosado-. Oí a Parvatti y a Lavender discutiendo cómo sabía y quise experimentar. Además-, agregó ella, limpiando sus dedos contra sus bragas-, tú querías probarme también._

_-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso-, replicó él, aún con sus ojos ensanchados debido al choque-. No puedo creer que hiciste TODO eso. _

_-No lo haré de nuevo si no lo deseas- había respondido al evitar __mirarlo a los ojos._

_-No. No quise decir que no me gustara- dijo él nervioso. La última cosa que quería era que pensara que lo había arrepentido. Él simplemente estaba avergonzado por haber hecho tal suciedad. Fuera de eso, todo había sido perfecto. Mejor que perfecto, había sido genial. Ella era genial. Quería colocarla en su cama y pasar el resto de la noche mostrándole cuánto la apreciaba-. Sólo que…-, dijo él, agarrando su camisa del suelo y usándola para limpiarle el estómago-, de veras que estoy apenado por esto._

_-Está bien- le aseguró ella, sus ojos centellando al darle una sonrisa sincera-. F__ue muy…eh…educativo-, dijo, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado-. De veras que me divertí-, continuó, al recoger su blusa del suelo y vestirse._

--

-¿Ron?- la voz de Hermione viajó a través de la puerta, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad-. ¿Estás despierto?- preguntó ella, al continuar golpeando la puerta-. Perdiste el desayuno; ¿sabías? Tu mamá me envió a que te buscara. ¿Ron?

-Sí- dijo él de vuelta, esperando ganarse un poco de tiempo-. Estoy…estoy de pie.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Estoy bien-, vociferó él, al saltar fuera de la cama y ponerse los pantalones que había usado la noche anterior-. ¿Por qué?- preguntó él, abriendo la gaveta de la cómoda y agarrando la primera camiseta que vio.

-Suenas raro- contestó Hermione-. Y te saltaste el desayuno. ¿Tú no estás…evitándome, o si?

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron, al abrir la puerta con violencia y empujándola dentro de su cuarto-. ¿Por qué rayos estaría evitándote?- preguntó él, sin molestarse a quitar sus manos de sus hombros.

-Bueno- dijo ella incómodamente, sus ojos mirando el piso mientras sus mejillas se calentaban-. Pues, um…no me comporté como una dama anoche. Quiero decir…me aproveché de ti.

-Al infierno con lo de dama- replicó Ron con una risa fuerte-. Fue endemoniadamente brillante. Tú eres brillante.

-¿Tienes que injuriar?- suspiró ella, mirando de reojo su rostro exuberante

-Bueno, es que lo fue.

-¿Así que no piensas que soy…que soy alguna clase de seductora barata?- preguntó ella, su desconcierto amontonándose-. De veras que no quise forzarte a…

-¿Forzarme?- rió Ron-. Prácticamente te imploré- añadió dando un paso hacia delante y colocando un beso rápido sobre sus labios-. Si alguien debe estar preocupado, ése soy yo. Después de lo que le hice a tu… ¡JEY!- gritó él, notando su cuello puro-. ¿Qué le sucedió al moratón?

-Tu hermano.

-Demonios- gruñó él, dándose cuenta que la había dejado enfrentar a su familia sola-. No fue mi intención…quiero decir, no estaba pensando. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Por favor, dime que Bill se deshizo de ello antes que Fred y George lo vieran.

-De hecho, ellos…

-¿Ellos qué?- preguntó él cautelosamente, sus ojos estrechándose. Estaba tan ocupado imaginándose a sus hermanos tomándole el pelo a ella en el desayuno, que no percibió que ella estaba mirando algo sobre su hombro-. Esos malditos desgraciados.

-¡RON!

-Y pensar que ella le permite besarla con esa boca obscena- le dijo Fred a su hermano gemelo con una risita.

-Pueden decir lo que quieran de mí- gritó Ron al girarse y encarar a sus hermanos, que estaban riéndose en la puerta-, pero a ella la dejan sola.

-Ron- protestó Hermione, asiendo su brazo por si acaso decidía perseguirlos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo han estado parados allí escuchando nuestra conversación privada, eh?- demandó saber él.

-Lo suficiente- rió George disimuladamente-. Eres tan previsible, Ron, que ya ni es gracioso.

-Por lo menos Hermione nos presenta con un desafío- agregó Fred.

-¿Por qué lo sacan de sus cabales si no es divertido?- preguntó Hermione.

-Porque podemos- contestó George con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Idiotas- dijo Hermione, girando sus ojos a la par.

-Vamos, Hermione- rió Fred-. Sabes que adoras cuando Ron sube a su gran caballo blanco y defiende tu honor.

-Negro- replicó ella.

Los gemelos obviamente se quedaron perplejos por su respuesta, porque pararon de reírse y la miraron sin expresión alguna.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- indagó Fred.

-Su caballo es negro- contestó Hermione, imaginándolo claramente en su mente.

-Es un sentido figurado, un tropo- le informó Fred, como si ella no hubiera entendido.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió ella-. Pero el caballo de Ron es negro. Lo he visto.

-¿Tú…lo has visto?- preguntó George, echándole un vistazo a Ron, que encogió sus hombros.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Fred, al fruncir su ceño-. Ron nunca ha tenido un caballo.

-No lo he visto desde que fue apuñalado por la Reina- continuó ella, mirando deliberadamente a Ron-, pero estoy segura que está por algún lado.

-¿Reina?. ¿Qué maldita Reina? Estás alucinando.

_Está loca, vale, _pensó Ron al observar a sus hermanos mirarse fijamente el uno al otro con cierta incertidumbre. _Loca como una zorra_, añadió, admirando la manera en la que ella los había confundido hasta la sumisión. _No tienen idea que está hablando del tablero gigantesco de ajedrez de McGonagall._

-Esa ramera viciosa- dijo Ron, decidiendo que era hora de divertirse un poco-. Ese caballo era endemoniadamente magnífico; ¿verdad que sí?

-Para serte honesta, estuve más impresionada con el caballero que con el caballo- contestó Hermione, lanzándole una sonrisa coquetona-. Inclusive si tiene una boca obscena.

-Tiene sus usos; ¿cierto?- dijo Ron, arqueando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Si ustedes comienzan a besuquearse, vomitaré mi desayuno- indicó Fred, agarrando su estómago como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse.

-Mejor así- gritó él de vuelta- Porque no recuerdo haberte invitado a mirar. Así que haznos a todos un favor y váyanse al infierno.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo George, caminando al pasillo-. Tan sólo porque tenemos que abrir la tienda.

-Pensamos venir aquí primero y darte un pequeño consejo fraternal.

-¿Sí, qué es?- preguntó Ron, esperando que se fueran una vez que lo dijeran.

-La próxima vez que sientas el impulso de marcar tu territorio- contestó Fred desde la puerta-, hazlo en un lugar que mamá no pueda verlo.

-Maldito idiota- agregó George, sacudiendo su cabeza a su hermano menor.

-Idiotas- gritó Ron de vuelta, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Fred.

-¡INGRATO!

-¡IMBÉCILES!

-¡CABRÓN!

-Ron- dijo Hermione, sabiendo que sería mejor intervenir antes de que se intensificara más y su madre escuchara lo que se estaban gritando los unos a los otros-. Cállate-, añadió ella, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos.

**_Aclaración: _**_Habrán notado que cuando Ginny dice "¡ANIMAL!" le puse (PIG) al lado. Esto es lo que ella dice y por lo tanto la respuesta de George refiriéndose a búhos, al de Ron principalmente y por ende el chiste. _

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. La verdad es que fueron los que me impulsaron a publicarlo hoy, en vez de esperar otra semana...¡Gracias!**_

_**Ahora gracias a las personas anónimas:**_

**_En el próximo capítulo: _**_El "miedo" interrumpe la felicidad...(uno de mis capítulos favoritos)_


	25. Capítulo 25: Temor

**Capítulo 25:**

_**Temor…**_

-------------------------o0o-----------------------------

Aún sin ver la señal delatadora de la reconciliación exhibida en el cuello de Hermione, a la Sra. Weasley le tomó menos de 45 minutos percibir que ya no estaban discutiendo. Lo hubiera descubierto antes, mas el hecho de que Ron no había bajado a desayunar la había conducido a una sensación falsa de seguridad. No fue hasta que ella asomó su cabeza en la pequeña habitación del piso principal que se dio cuenta que no todo era lo que parecía.

Como lo esperaba, Hermione estaba haciendo exactamente lo que le había instruido. Era Ron el que estaba vagando. Ni siquiera había tocado los anaqueles superiores de la alacena. De hecho, no estaba ni cerca de la alacena. Simplemente estaba parado allí, en medio del cuarto, con un trapo de limpiar todavía en su mano, comiéndose con los ojos a Hermione, que estaba de rodillas restregando el piso. La mirada en su rostro y el hecho de que sus ojos estaban fijos en su parte trasera, era más que suficiente para darle un indicio de lo que él estaba pensando.

-¡Ronald Weasley!- siseó ella, justo antes de descender sobre su hijo, agarrarlo por la oreja y sacarlo de la habitación.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó a protestar cuando de pronto cambió el hilo de sus palabras-. ¡AUUUU!. ¡MAMI!

Tomada completamente por sorpresa, Hermione se giró para ver de qué se trataba tal conmoción, pero ni Ron ni su madre estaban en algún lugar donde pudieran ser vistos. Soltando la escoba de baldear en el cubo de agua a su lado, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver a la Sra. Weasley empujar a su hijo hacia las escaleras. No tenía indicio alguno de lo que había acabado de acontecer, pero fuese lo que fuese había sido suficiente para que su madre los separara.

Ron no había retornado al ella terminar con el piso o los anaqueles llenos de libros, lo que significaba que probablemente no regresaría. Ya con sus quehaceres completados, Hermione decidió limpiar también el armario.

----------------------

La Sra. Weasley estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, conversando tranquilamente con Tonks y Remus cuando un grito horripilante resonó por la casa. Por una fracción de segundos todo pareció detenerse, incluyendo su corazón. Dejando caer la taza al suelo, Molly saltó de su silla y corrió hacia las escaleras con sus compañeros en sus talones.

-¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

A la hora en que el trío llegó al pasillo, el retrato de la Sra. Black maldecía como una batahola infernal, pero ni siquiera su chillería era suficiente para apagar los gritos angustiados que emanaban del cuarto directamente enfrente de ella. Ignorando el cuadro, Molly entró empujando la puerta de la habitación, donde encontró a Hermione abrazando sus rodillas al lado de una figura tendida de bruces.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Lupin, empujando a Molly adentro de la sala, intentando pasar por la puerta.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba arrodillada sobre su hijo más joven. Con un gemido de terror, cubrió su boca y sostuvo un sollozo.

-¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?- gritó Lupin nuevamente, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia Hermione. Sabía que era demasiado tarde. Había visto esos ojos abiertos sin vida en muchos rostros para sostener alguna esperanza. Ella no necesitaba responderle la pregunta para él saber que había sido la maldición _Avada Kedavra. _Pero necesitaba saber quiénes lo habían hecho y por dónde se habían ido.

-Hermione- dijo Lupin suavemente al agacharse al lado de ella-. ¿Quién hizo esto?

-¿QUIÉN SALIÓ DE ESTE CUARTO?- gritó Tonks al retrato de su tía-. ¿POR DÓNDE SE FUERON?

-¡TÚ, MESTIZA INMUNDA, SALTE DE MI CASA!

-¡RESPÓNDEME, VIEJA BRUJA!. ¿SUBIERON POR LAS ESCALERAS O SALIERON POR LA PUERTA DEL FRENTE?

-Hermione- Lupin intentó de nuevo, la desesperación evidente en su voz. Pero para el caso, era como estar hablando con la pared. Ella no contestó. Ni siquiera parecía saber que alguien más estaba en la sala. Tan sólo continuó meciéndose de aquí para allá, su ser completamente concentrado en el cuerpo enfrente de sí.

-¡HERMIONE!. ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?- gritó Lupin, agarrándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola mientras hablaba-. ¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?

-Vol…Vol…Voldemort…- tartamudeó ella entre sollozos.

Molly soltó un gemido y Tonks, dándose por vencida con el retrato de su tía, fue inmediatamente a su lado.

-Mamá, escuchamos a alguien gritar- dijo Ginny, corriendo adentro de la sala tan rápido que casi chocó con las dos mujeres paradas cerca de la puerta.

-¿Qué pas…?- su hermano comenzó a preguntar detrás de ella. La escena enfrente de él era tan espantosa que por un momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse parado y dejar la mirada fija sobre su propio cadáver.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!

Todos, excepto Hermione, se viraron y miraron boquiabiertos a Ron, mientras él trataba de entender lo que estaba viendo. Instantáneamente expresiones de alivio centellearon en los rostros de los adultos y antes de que Ron pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, Molly lo tenía dentro de un abrazo muy apretado.

-Suéltame- dijo Ron, desatándose de su madre-. ¡MADRE!. ¡SUÉLTAME!- gritó él, empujándola para llegar a su novia que todavía estaba llorando histéricamente en el piso, ignorante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-Hermione- dijo Ron, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros al arrodillarse a su lado-. Todo está bien.

Ella no lo escuchó. No lo vio. Ella no estaba allí. Estaba perdida detrás de un manto de dolor. Ron se dio cuenta al mirarla más detenidamente.

-¡HERMIONE!- gritó, asiendo la cara cubierta de lágrimas y moviéndola hacia la suya-. Mírame- demandó él-. Estoy aquí mismo-. Tomó un segundo o dos, mas finalmente vio una centella de reconocimiento en los ojos de ella.

-¿R-Ron?- preguntó ella, aún cuando se le tiró, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Sí- dijo él con torpeza, mirando fijamente su propio cadáver mientras la abrazaba.

-Aléjala de aquí- ordenó Lupin, inclinándose para ayudar a Ron a levantar a Hermione.

La agonía de Hermione parecía aumentar en cuanto el trance y el susto se desvanecían. Ron había esperado que parara de llorar al darse cuenta que él estaba bien, mas en vez de disminuir, sus sollozos parecían tornarse aún más altos. Ella continuó abrazándolo desesperadamente y su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que respiraba profundo.

Molly todavía estaba horrorizada, a pesar de que su hijo se encontrara parado ahí, vivo y coleando. Quería concentrarse en él, pero sus ojos se movían hacia aquella forma sin vida en contra de su voluntad. Y esa era sólo una de las batallas internas que estaba luchando. Más que nada deseaba tocar a su hijo. Deseaba abrazarlo y sentir que él era real. Pero él la había apartado de sí. Había sido echada a un lado. Sabía que no había nada malicioso en ello. Podía ver eso ahora, Hermione precisaba del contacto más que ella. Arthur tenía la razón. El primer instinto de Ron era el de consolar a Hermione. Todos los demás, incluyéndola a ella, venían en segundo lugar. Mas entender eso y aceptarlo no detenía el dolor.

Tan pronto en cuanto tuvieron a Hermione a una buena distancia, Lupin la soltó, apuntó su varita al cadáver y avanzó. Él estaba a un metro de distancia cuando de pronto hubo un sonido fuerte, resonante y el cuerpo se transformó en un orbe blanco y resplandeciente.

Ron dejó salir una risa pequeña a pesar de sí mismo.

-Es sólo un _boggart_- le dijo a Hermione, el alivio evidente en su voz-. Siempre has sido una miedosa cuando se trata de _boggarts._

-¡Cállate!- gritó Ginny, encarando a su hermano-. ¿Cómo puedes insultarla en un momento como éste?

-¡RIDDIKULUS!

-Por lo menos McGonagall no la está persiguiendo por la casa, gritándole porque suspendió los TIMOs.

-Idiota insensible- refunfuñó sobre su cuello, al golpearlo débilmente en el brazo.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- preguntó Ron, visiblemente aliviado por el hecho de que ya estaba hablando.

-No- contestó Hermione, mientras el fuego en sus ojos era asfixiado por el dolor de lo que había presenciado.

Ron observó impotente como lágrimas frescas recorrían sus mejillas. Irritarla había funcionado por un minuto, pero obviamente no había sido suficiente. Perplejo de qué más hacer, simplemente se quedó parado y silencioso, abrazándola mientras ella lloraba.

-Quizás deberíamos dejarlos solos- le susurró Tonks a Lupin.

Molly pareció salir del trance en el que estaba cuando Lupin tocó su brazo.

-Sí, tal vez sea lo mejor- concordó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y colocando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Ginny-. Vamos, querida- añadió, llevando a su hija al vestíbulo.

-Sólo era un _boggart, _Hermione- dijo Ron nuevamente-. No era real.

-Lo será- replicó tan suavemente que no la hubiera oído si la boca de ella no estuviera a milímetros de su oreja.

Una expresión de dolor cubrió su rostro en cuanto el significado de esas palabras lo golpearon.

-No sabes eso- respondió Ron, apretándola instintivamente.

-Sí que lo sé- dijo ella irritada-. No te atrevas a mentirme. Ambos sabemos que es la verdad.

-Hermione…

-¡NO!- gritó ella, alejándose de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos-. Ambos sabemos lo que va a suceder. Te conozco, Ron. Sé lo que piensas. Te lanzarás enfrente de Harry para bloquear esa maldición perversa. Te sacrificarás a ti mismo en cuanto tengas la oportunidad- dijo ella, mirando al piso delante del armario donde su cadáver había estado.

-Quizás eso no acontezca- dijo Ron con una voz tensa. Incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó para que no consiguiera a ver la culpa en su rostro.

-Será mejor que creas que no sucederá- lloró Hermione, apartándolo-. No permitiré que suceda. Y será mejor que ni pienses en defenderme tampoco-, añadió, sus ojos brillando con furia-. Te juro que si te mueres intentando salvarme, nunca te lo perdonaré.

Sin pensar, él dio un paso hacia detrás al mirarla con asombro. _Es el dolor hablando, _pensó, forzándose a darle una sonrisa débil.

-¡JAMÁS!- gritó Hermione-. ¡TE ODIARÉ POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!

Ron palideció ante aquellas palabras duras. Podía ser el sufrimiento el que hablaba, mas ella lo había golpeado donde era más vulnerable y eso dolía. Se quedó ahí parado, mirándola con su frente fruncida mientras luchaba en contra de sí para no rebatir.

-No, no lo harás- proclamó él después de un silencio prolongado.

-Sí que lo haré- murmuró Hermione, en cuanto su cólera se apaciguó y el dolor llenó sus ojos una vez más-. Lo haré- dijo ella de nuevo, como para reafirmárselo a si misma. Mirándolo a través de sus lágrimas, Hermione podía ver que Ron no le creía, ni ella a sí. _¡MALDITA SEA! _pensó al cubrir la distancia entre ellos y dejar caer su cabeza en contra de su pecho.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Ron, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, tranquilizándola.

-No, no lo va a estar. No si tú…si tú…No puedo- murmuró ella-. No me pidas que lo acepte porque no puedo. No lo aceptaré. Y no estoy siendo irracional.

_Realmente sabe lo que estoy pensando, _caviló Ron con una sonrisa culpable.

-Me niego a dejar que eso suceda- dijo ella obstinadamente-. No me quedaré sentada mientras ese malvado bastardo se lleva a todos los que quiero. No deseo acabar como el Profesor Lupin. No seré dejada atrás. Si uno de nosotros tiene que morir, seré yo.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Ron y para sorpresa suya, Hermione comenzó a reír levemente.

-No puedes vivir con mi muerte más de lo que yo puedo vivir con la tuya.

-¡NI LO PIENSES!- gritó Ron, mirándola fijamente con una mezcla de cólera y miedo en sus ojos.

-Voy a descubrir una manera de deshacerme de ese maníaco de una vez y por todas- indicó Hermione, su voz llena de determinación-. Sé que hay una forma. Tan sólo tengo que hallarla. Y cuando lo haga…

-No vas a acercártele- interrumpió Ron-. ¿Me estás escuchando? No estoy jugando. Esta no es tu batalla.

-Esta lucha es tanto mía como tuya- contestó-. Y voy a estar parada justo al lado tuyo y al de Harry cuando tengamos que enfrentarla.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡NO!

-No me lo puedes impedir.

-Ni dudes que no puedo.

-¿Estás planeando en hechizarme?

-Si es preciso.

-No lo harás.

-Si lo haré. _Si es preciso._

-No, no lo harás.

_Sí que lo haré, _pensó él.

-La verdad es que no quiero discutir contigo- dijo Hermione, su voz levemente temblorosa al apretar su abrazo-. No ahora; ¿vale? No tengo la fuerza para ello. Podemos discutirlo mañana. En este momento sólo necesito que me abraces. Por favor.

-Está bien amor- dijo Ron, soltando un suspiro al descansar su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

-¿Ron?

-¿Si?

-Nunca te podría odiar-, dijo ella suavemente-. Te amo.

---------------------------------

_Páralo, _pensó Ron cuando su estómago gruñó inquietantemente una vez más. Sabía que no había almorzado y le importaba un comino. No tenía la menor intención de abandonar el sofá, no importaba cuán fuerte su estómago protestara. Hermione no había hablado mucho desde que la condujo hacia el estudio del primer piso, mas eso no importaba. No necesitaba hablarle para consolarla. Siempre y cuando se quedara sentado a su lado, ella estaría contenta.

Afortunadamente, su madre estaba en todas, lo cual no era sorpresa alguna. Ella miró a Hermione por la esquina de un ojo al entrar a la habitación y colocar la bandeja de sándwiches enfrente del sofá.

-Cerciórate de que beba todo el té- le dijo Molly a su hijo silenciosamente al salir.

Aunque le dio un poco de trabajo, eventualmente Ron consiguió que se lo bebiese. Sabía que la única razón por la que lo había bebido era para callarlo, mas la verdad, no importaba. Lo significativo fue que lo bebió. No fue hasta que ella terminó, que él se dio cuenta que no era un té normal. Obviamente su madre había colocado algo en el té, probablemente una poción de sueño, porque ya estaba durmiendo tan pronto bajó la taza.

Ron permaneció sentado ahí, con la cabeza de Hermione apoyada sobre su hombro y consideró dejarla dormir en el sofá. Pero al final decidió que no sería tan buena idea. Sus hermanos aparecerían en cualquier momento y no deseaba que la perturbaran.

-¿Mione?- dijo Ron, tocándola con el codo gentilmente. Él no esperaba que se despertara, mas no costaba nada intentar. Con sus sospechas sobre el té confirmadas, realizó que la única manera de llevarla a la cama era cargándola.

No fue una tarea difícil. El cuarto estaba a pocas puertas del pasillo y ella pesaba casi nada. La parte más dura había sido la de abrir la puerta del cuarto con ella en sus brazos. Una vez entreabierta, él simplemente la abrió con el pie y la llevó adentro.

La mirada amenazante que recibió del grande gato pelirrojo que había estado durmiendo en medio de la cama de ella detuvo a Ron en la mitad del camino.

-Muévete- demandó él, decidido a que el gato no lo intimidara.

Crookshanks se desenroscó y se levantó sin prisa. Sin embargo, en vez de hacer lo que se le ordenó, miró a Ron desafiante y sacó sus uñas intencionadamente al estirarse.

_Ese pequeño desgraciado me está amenazando, _pensó Ron al fruncir sus ojos.

-Es tu última oportunidad, bola de pelo- advirtió él al acercarse a la cama-. Muévete o te aplastaré. Y no me mires así- agregó él mientras el gato de Hermione paseaba al pie de la cama y se sentaba, sacudiendo su cola-. Yo no planeé esto. ¿Cómo estaba supuesto a saber que no era un té normal?

_Listo, es oficial, _pensó Ron al colocar a Hermione en la cama y sacarle sus zapatos. _Te has pasado de límites, amigo. Cálmate. Le estás dando excusas a un maldito gato._

-Me puedes mirar todo lo que quieras- dijo Ron, al sentarse en el borde la cama de Ginny y observar a Crookshanks recolocarse al lado de Hermione, como algún tipo de centinela silencioso-. Porque no voy a ningún lado. Así que será mejor que te acostumbres.

------------------------------

Hermione estaba despierta en el cuarto, abrazando su almohada a su lado mientras intentaba calmar su rápida respiración. Las lágrimas aparecieron en los rincones de sus ojos al enterrar su cabeza en la almohada y regañarse a sí misma. _Tan sólo era un sueño, _se recordó por lo que parecía la centésima vez. Sin embargo, por algún motivo el saberlo no la confortaba mucho. Podía haber sido un sueño, pero había sido alarmantemente real.

Acostada allí, escuchando la respiración constante que provenía de la cama de Ginny, no pudo evitar envidiar la paz que su compañera de cuarto encontraba en sus sueños. Claro está, no se podía decir cuánto tiempo duraría. Hermione sabía que Tom Riddle todavía perseguía a su joven amiga en sus sueños. No ocurría con tanta frecuencia como en veranos pasados, pero él aún hacía acto de presencia.

Con un suspiro, Hermione salió de la cama y asió su bata. Dormir ya no era una opción para ella; no esta noche por lo menos. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, imágenes de su sueño atormentaban su cabeza. El destello de una luz verde. El sonido escalofriante del cuerpo al caer al suelo. Sus ojos. Aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que normalmente estaban tan llenos de vida, risas y travesuras, mirándola fijamente, apagados, vacíos, sin vida.

El cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció involuntariamente al verlos de nuevo. Dispuesta a desaparecer la imagen que la atormentaba fuera de su mente, cogió el primer libro que vio sobre la mesita de noche y salió del cuarto.

No fue hasta llegar al estudio que le echó un vistazo al título del libro que llevaba en la mano y casi lo dejó caer del susto. Maldiciones que **matan** De todos los libros que tenía en su cuarto, tuvo que agarrar justamente ése. El destino era cruel. Bill se lo había retornado esa misma mañana. Había estado tan apurada por llegar al cuarto de Ron que lo había tirado encima de sus libros escolares en vez de ponerlo en su baúl, donde debería estar. Y ahora se encontraba en su mano, burlándose de ella.

Definitivamente que no estaría leyendo ese libro esta noche. Por un momento, Hermione consideró volver a su cuarto y buscar algo más con que distraerse, mas no quería arriesgarse y despertar a Ginny.

Lo que realmente quería era a Ron. Quería escabullirse furtivamente dentro de su cuarto, subirse en su cama y abrazarlo con fuerza. Quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo, scuchar los rítmicos latidos de su corazón. Quería observar su pecho ascender y descender con cada gloriosa respiración. Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de hacerlo sin tener que despertarlo. Pero eso era imposible.

-No, eso no funcionará- murmuró y se forzó a descender las escaleras. _Tal vez un vaso de leche caliente, _pensó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

No fue hasta llegar al frente de la puerta de la cocina que se dio cuenta de una luz proveniente del otro lado. No estaba segura qué hora era, pero sabía que debía de ser por lo menos las dos o tres de la mañana. Los miembros de la Orden entraban sin anunciar todo el tiempo, pero aún así, era demasiado tarde para una reunión.

Colocando su oído en contra de la puerta, Hermione procuró por alguna señal de voces, mas el cuarto estaba silencioso. Era obvio que alguien todavía estaba ahí. Ella podía ver la luz pasar a través de la grieta bajo la puerta. _Quizás pusieron un encantamiento imperturbable en la puerta, _pensó dándole un ligero empujón. _O quizás no, _añadió al abrirla y revelar a la Sra. Weasley sentada en la mesa, sola.

-¿No consigues dormir, querida?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley, bajando la copa de la que estaba bebiendo.

-Pesadillas- admitió Hermione, forzándose a entrar en la habitación y sentarse a la mesa.

-¿El _boggart_?- presionó la Sra. Weasley.

En vez de hablar, Hermione dejó caer sus ojos a la superficie de la mesa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bebe un poco de té, querida- dijo la Sra. Weasley, levantándose, sacando el hervidor de la estufa y llenando una copa-. Te ayudará-, agregó ella, volviendo a la mesa y colocando la jarra enfrente de Hermione.

-No…no, gracias- dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente y con inquietud el líquido marrón delante de ella. Sabía que la Sra. Weasley estaba tratando de ayudar, pero no estaba dispuesta a beber más ese té. La podía hacer dormir, pero también le quitaría la habilidad de reaccionar a las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor y eso podía ser peligroso.

Por la tarde había escuchado a Ginny tratando de despertarla para cenar. Su mente estaba esciente. Había oído cada palabra que Ginny dijo, mas su cuerpo, simplemente rehusaba a obedecerla. Sus párpados habían estado tan pesados que apenas era capaz de abrirlos. Había querido levantarse, pero no conseguía gobernar su cuerpo. Por ningún motivo permitiría que eso sucediera de nuevo. Seguro, las posibilidades de que Grimmauld Place fuese atacado eran mínimas, mas se maldeciría si permitiese que algún Mortífago la encontrara en estupor inducida por una poción.

-Te ayudará- volvió a decir la Sra. Weasley de modo alentador-. Es una mezcla especial-, añadió ella-. Para noches sin sueños. Ginny pasó por eso después que…-, se detuvo, incapaz de mencionar a Riddle o a su diario-. No tendrás más pesadillas- le prometió a Hermione con una sonrisa consoladora.

-¿Cómo lo hace?- preguntó Hermione, alzando la copa y pretendiendo beber un sorbo.

-¿Hacer qué, querida?- contestó la Sra. Weasley, tomando un gran porción de su propio té.

-¿Cómo vive con este miedo constante?- elaboró ella.

La pregunta fue tan directa, que tomó a Sra. Weasley por sorpresa. Sus ojos se ensancharon levemente al colocar su copa en la mesa y mirar a Hermione de forma alabadora por un momento. Estaba entristecida por el hecho de que alguien tan joven tuviera que lidiar con tanto. Su primer instinto era el de protegerla, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era demasiado tarde para eso. Reconoció el dolor en los ojos de la joven mujer y supo que nada que ella hiciera lo haría desaparecer.

-Desearía que existiera alguna artimaña que te pudiera enseñar- contestó la Sra. Weasley, al sentarse nuevamente y mirar a Hermione-, mas no la hay. Tan sólo vives con ello, porque no tienes otra opción.

-A veces me agobia-, dijo Hermione sinceramente-. Me preocupo por mis padres y lo que les sucederá. Me preocupo por Harry y cómo todo esto le está afectando.

-Sí- suspiró la Sra. Weasley-. Todos nos preocupamos por Harry.

-Él ha pasado por tantas cosas y ahora, la muerte de Sirius…se culpa a sí mismo por lo sucedido. No quiere hablar con ninguno de nosotros acerca de ello. Nos está alejando y tratando de superarlo solo- indicó Hermione, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba revelando y detenerse.

-¿Y estás preocupada por Ron?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley, después de un silencio prolongado.

-Sí- admitió Hermione, pero estaba reacia a decir más. No podía decirle exactamente a la madre de él que la razón por la que Ron no se aplicaba a los estudios o hacía planes para el futuro era porque no pensaba que tendría uno.

Al estar sentada, fingiendo que bebía su té, los ojos de Hermione descendieron sobre el libro que había colocado encima de la mesa-. No le permitiré que lo haga- murmuró ella para sí misma, al bajar la copa.

-¿Hacer qué, querida?

-Permitir que desperdicie su vida- contestó Hermione tranquilamente.

-¿Quién, querida?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley con una expresión afligida. _Seguramente que está hablando acerca de Harry._

-Hallaré la manera de detenerlo- respondió Hermione con rabia, sus ojos todavía sobre el libro.

-No puedes bloquear la maldición del _Avada Kedavra_-, dijo la Sra. Weasley, el ritmo de su corazón aumentando al ver las palabras Maldiciones que matan en la cubierta del libro de Hermione.

-Ya verá- dijo Hermione, su voz endurecida por la determinación.

La Sra. Weasley se quedó tan desconcertada por la tenacidad y el desafío que vio arder en los ojos de Hermione que por un momento no supo cómo responder. La mirada en su rostro fue suficiente para mostrar cuán seria estaba. Estupefacta, la Sra. Weasley permaneció sentada y observó a Hermione levantarse de su silla, agarrar el libro de la mesa y salir de la cocina.

------------------------------------------------------------o0o---------------------o0o-------------o0o

**¡HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

_M__uchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus "reviews." ¡Son un encanto! _

**_Nota:_**_ Les habré mencionado que este era __uno__ de mis capítulos favoritos y la verdad es que lo es. De acuerdo a la autor/a original, lo que deseaba demostrar con este capítulo era que los miedos de Hermione habían cambiado desde su tercer año escolar; los grados escolares y demás menesteres académicos continúan siendo importantes, pero ya no son lo más importante para ella. Aparte de eso, ya verán la influencia de este capítulo en los que están por venir y en el desarrollo y alegato de la historia, principalmente en el secreto de Hermione. Mas no les sigo contando porque revelaría demasiado. ¡Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y gracias por todo su apoyo! _


	26. Capítulo 26: Buscando soluciones

**Capítulo 26:**

_**Buscando soluciones…**_

Las pesadillas de Hermione continuaron, aún así se rehusaba a beber más de esas tazas de té 'especiales' de la Sra. Weasley. De hecho, no bebía nada de lo que la Sra. Weasley le daba. No después del desafortunado incidente en el que Molly intentó complementar su jugo de calabaza en el desayuno. Por supuesto, siendo la chica brillante que era, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo el instante en que comenzó a sentirse tambaleante. En vez de dejar que la ofensa pasara sin rebatimiento esperó a que Molly virara su espalda, entonces, rápidamente cambió su vaso con el de Fred y se sentó para observar lo que sucedería.

No es necesario mencionar que el resto de la familia quedó atónita cuando, quince minutos después, Fred comenzó a oscilar como un borracho y en segundos se desmayó sobre la mesa. Las dos mujeres fueron las únicas que no se quedaron boquiabiertas mirando a Fred con incredulidad cuando Bill lo sacó fuera del plato de huevos. Ninguna de ellas pronunció palabra acerca de lo que habían hecho, mas era bastante obvio para todos, excepto para el pobre Fred que estaba profundamente dormido, lo que había ocurrido.

Habiendo probado su posición, Hermione se olvidó del asunto. Nunca lo mencionó alrededor de la madre de Ron, aunque, finalmente le dijera a él y a Ginny lo que había pasado para el regocijo de ellos. Los dos hermanos no podían evitar el encontrar el incidente gracioso, ya que fue Fred el que terminó usando su plato como almohada. Era justicia poética, la verdad, considerando todas las veces que él los había engañado a uno o ambos para que probaran sus brebajes inanes.

Claro está, Ron no estaba contento con su madre. Sabía que lo había hecho de buen corazón, incluso si sus métodos fueron un poco clandestinos. No podía decir que estaba sorprendido. Su madre no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas omitieran sus consejos. Cuando ella le decía a alguien que hiciera algo, ellos lo hacían. Hermione, obviamente, era la excepción a esa regla nunca escrita.

Hasta donde Hermione le concernía, el hecho de no gustarle como el té la hacía sentir era razón suficiente para no beberlo. Aparentemente, su madre no estaba de acuerdo. Pero, hablando en serio, ¿'envenenar' su jugo de calabazas?. ¿Qué conseguiría con eso? Seguro, ella habría dormido y soñado ininterrumpida, mas al final, se levantaría y cuando lo hiciera estaría furiosa. Ron concluyó que probablemente lo mejor para todos fue que Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y tomó la postura pasivo-agresiva que demostró. Merlín sabe que un poco de tensión era preferible a una pendencia entre dos mujeres testaduras que creen que tienen la razón.

Siendo un huésped, Hermione no iba a quejarse y Ron sabía que no se sentía cómoda discutiendo con su madre. De todas maneras, no porque se aguantara la lengua, significaba que iba a ser controlada. Ya ella le había dicho a su madre que no le agradaba cómo esa poción la hacía sentir y eso era todo lo que diría acerca del asunto. No la quería. No la bebería. Y si eso significaba no beber nada que ella misma no se sirviera. Bastaba con negarse cortésmente a beber lo que le ofrecieran en las cenas familiares. Periódicamente, bebía de la copa de Ron, lo cual decía mucho.

Ron no estaba completamente seguro si lo hacía porque tenía sed, o porque estaba tratando de probar sutilmente que no necesitaba el té. Sospechó que era la última. No que le importara tanto. Él no tenía inconveniente alguno en que bebiera de su copa, siempre y cuando pudiera bromear acerca de ello.

Una noche en la cena, se atrevió a sugerirle a Hermione que pidiera prestado la petaca de Moody, pero todo lo que recibió por sus esfuerzos fue una mirada particularmente mordaz de parte de su madre. Ella era mucho más sensitiva acerca de los chistes que Hermione, los cuales le eran indiferente. Aun así, los chistes no perdieron su encanto hasta ver a Hermione observando su comida sospechosamente. O se estaba volviendo paranoica como Moody, o su madre había alterado su cena; ninguna de las dos era aceptable.

Ron arrinconó a su madre al encontrarla sola y le pidió que no agregara nada 'especial' a las cenas de Hermione. Fue algo incómodo al principio, mas no tenía otra opción. El no beber su té o su jugo de calabaza era una cosa, pero no le permitiría a su madre que la privara de la comida. Requirió preparación y muchas explicaciones, pero finalmente logró convencerla de no maniobrar la comida de Hermione.

Después de la conversación, le había suplicado a Hermione, de parte de la Sra. Weasley, que tomara el té de vez en cuando, pero al final fue un intento desganado. Ron sabía que no había manera de razonar con ella una vez que clavaba sus talones. Era demasiada terca. Se caería del agotamiento antes de ceder, sin otra razón que la de estar en lo cierto. Mas la falta de sueño comenzaba a hacerla víctima. Sabía que Hermione ya estaba irritada y no vio razón para tentar la bestia. Discutir con ella no resolvería nada, así que retrocedió tan pronto ella malhumoró y decidió descifrar la situación a su modo.

Ron estaba de espalda, profundamente dormido, a pesar de la extraña posición en la que se hallaba. Claro está que cuando agarró su almohada y se dirigió al estudio cerca del dormitorio de las chichas, nunca cayó en cuenta que el sofá era demasiado pequeño para él y para dormir cómodamente. Tan sólo había estado pensando sobre Hermione y si sería capaz de escucharla cuando tuviera otra pesadilla. Si era como Harry o Ginny, y sospechaba que era así, dejaría las puertas abiertas. Y si no, él aun estaría ahí, esperando. Casi siempre ella venía al estudio cuando no conciliaba el sueño. Por lo menos, eso era lo que Ginny le había dicho

Pero no fue Hermione la que lo despertó, sino su maldito gato. Por supuesto, despertar a Ron de su profundo sueño no era tarea fácil. El golpear su tablero de ajedrez sobre la mesa no tenía efecto alguno. Así que el ruido no era una solución. A fin de cuentas estaba acostumbrado a dormir bajo ruidos macabros. Tan sólo había una manera de hacerlo, y esa tenía que ser de cerca y personal.

Por supuesto, Crookshanks era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta del riesgo que esto implicaba. La compenetración que tenía con este humano en particular era bastante tumultuosa. Ellos se toleraban cuando Hermione estaba presente, porque no tenían otra opción. Cuando ella no estaba por los alrededores, las apuestas se alzaban y estaban libres de volver a su resentimiento mutuo del uno hacia el otro.

Habría sido mucho más fácil si ella hubiera elegido al otro chico, mas quería a éste. El del mal genio. El chico pelirrojo que siempre le estaba gritando. El que la hacía llorar. Él era el que ella llamaba en sus sueños. Él era el que ella quería para consolarla.

Con una gracia ágil, el gran gato pelirrojo saltó de la superficie de la mesa y aterrizó sobre el pecho del chico impulsivo. Mantuvo su flexible cuerpo tenso para así poder saltar en cuanto el muchacho diera signos de estar vivo.

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA!- gritó Ron, sentándose derecho y mirando al gato que ahora se encontraba cerca de la puerta-. ¡LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO!- gruñó él, agarrando su almohada y arrojándola hacia la puerta-. ¿Qué?. ¿No pudiste hallar ningunas arañas que tirarme, así que, a cambio de eso, te tiraste tú? – preguntó él al colocar sus pies descalzos sobre el piso.

En cuanto se paró, Crookshanks salió corriendo al pasillo.

-Maldita amenaza- dijo Ron entre dientes al pasar por el cuarto y salir al pasillo para recuperar su almohada-. No tiene nada mejor que hacer----cobarde-, siseó, el instante en que vio la cabeza del gato asomarse por la puerta agrietada que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas-. Primero me atacas cuando estoy dormido- dijo con un tono acusador al avanzar hacia el gato-, después te correteas, huyendo, y te escondes porque piensas que no te perseguiré.

Para sorpresa suya, Crookshanks se quedó quieto. Se mantuvo firme hasta que Ron llegó a la puerta y sólo entonces fue que el gato entró al cuarto. Por un minuto Ron simplemente pensó en cerrar la puerta y volver a la cama, mas, él había dejado abierta esa puerta por una razón. Si la cerraba ahora, no sería capaz de oír a Hermione cuando ella lo necesitara.

_Estúpido gato, maldita seas, _pensó Ron, al abrir la puerta un poco más y mirar adentro. _Será mejor que compruebe que ella está bien ya que estoy aquí._

Como lo esperaba, Crookshanks estaba encaramado al pie de la cama de Hermione, pero no estaba haciendo nada para incitarlo. El gato no estaba mirándolo. Sus orejas no estaban hacia abajo. Su espalda no estaba arqueada. Su cola no se estaba moviendo. No había absolutamente nada contencioso acerca de su postura. Simplemente parecía inquieto, y con razón. La cama era un desorden y las sábanas estaban enredadas en nudos alrededor de los pies de Hermione. Todavía estaba dormida, mas era obvio que había estado dando volteretas y girándose por algún rato.

No haciéndole caso al gato, Ron se acercó a la cama para despertarla. Pero de algún modo, ella pareció presentir su presencia y sus ojos se abrieron justo antes de que él se inclinara a tocarla.

Hermione jadeó fuertemente por el asombro e inmediatamente se encogió y alejó de la figura oscura cerca de su cama.

-Soy yo- murmuró Ron, atentando rápidamente a darse a conocer antes de que ella pudiera asir su varita-. Lo siento. No quise asustarte.

-¿Ron?- preguntó Hermione vacilantemente, al tratar de apaciguar los latidos de su corazón-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla- contestó él, agarrando las sábanas torcidas alrededor de sus piernas, sacudiéndolas y colocándolas donde deberían estar-. Muévete-, añadió él, subiéndose a la cama y acostándose al lado de ella.

-¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti?- preguntó Ron, el momento en que vio a su hermana apoyarse en su codo y observarlos fijamente.

-N-no- contestó Ginny, acostándose nuevamente y tornando su espalda hacia ellos inmediatamente.

-No deberías estar aquí- protestó Hermione silenciosamente.

-Y tú no deberías rehusar el té de mamá- respondió Ron, escabulléndose más cerca y colocando su brazo encima de ella-. Ahora cállate y vuelve a dormir- agregó entrelazando su mano con la de ella y descansándolas sobre su estómago.

-Tú sabes por qué no lo tomo.

-No vamos a ser atacados.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando me vuelva dependiente de ello?

-No vine aquí a pelear contigo, amor- dijo Ron, presionando su cuerpo con el de ella-. Sólo a dormir.

-Está bien- cedió Hermione. Era difícil oponérsele con él tan cerca, de la manera en la que estaba. Tan sólo estar cerca de él y tener su brazo alrededor suyo era suficiente para tranquilizar su mente. La verdad es que no quería que se fuera. Y Ginny parecía no tener inconveniente, así que no había daño alguno. A fin de cuentas, sólo iban a dormir.

-¿Estás segura que no tienes inconveniente con que se quede aquí?- le preguntó Hermione a Ginny mientras se vestían la mañana siguiente-. De veras, está bien. Yo entenderé si te molesta.

-Dormiste mejor con él a tu lado; ¿sí?- replicó Ginny.

-Bueno, sí, pero…

-Y todo lo que harán será dormir; ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que eso es todo lo que haremos- dijo Hermione, su voz llena de indignación-. Honestamente.

-¿Entonces por qué tendría inconveniente alguno?

-No sé. ¿No es raro tener a tu hermano durmiendo en la misma habitación que tú?

-No- rió Ginny-. Compartimos un cuarto por años.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Hermione, el asombro evidente en su voz-. Pero…

-Yo no obtuve mi propio cuarto hasta que Bill y Charlie se mudaron.

-Ah- replicó Hermione-. Pero…bien, eso fue diferente, ¿cierto? Lo que quiero decir es que ambos eran pequeños. No deseo que tengas que lidiar con mis problemas. Yo puedo ir a su cuarto- sugirió ella.

-¿Estás loca?- escarneció Ginny-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que mamá haría si los agarra a los dos, arrejuntados en el cuarto de Ron?

-No íbamos a arrejuntarnos- indicó Hermione defensivamente-. Todo lo que vamos a hacer es dormir.

-¿Sí?; ¡Trata de explicarle eso a mamá!- rió Ginny.

-No es chistoso.

-Lo sé- respondió Ginny-. Lo siento. Mira, no es nada del otro mundo. Ron y yo…bueno…tú sabes como es- dijo ella torpemente-. Somos los más jóvenes y fuimos echados a un lado en muchas ocasiones cuando fuimos pequeños. Bill y Charlie siempre estaban fuera, haciendo cosas juntos y a Percy no le gustaba ser molestado. Fred y George siempre se tenían el uno al otro y…bueno…yo tenía a Ron. Aún después de tener nuestros propios cuartos, estábamos muy unidos. A veces…cuando tenía pesadillas subía a su cuarto y dormía con él. Él siempre fue comprensible acerca de eso y me ayudó cantidad, la verdad. Lo cual es sorprendente considerando que normalmente es un idiota. Probablemente tiene algo que ver con cosas de hermano mayor. Él sólo está cerciorándose de que estés bien.

-Excepto que no es mi hermano- dijo Hermione silenciosamente.

-Sin embargo se preocupa por ti- indicó Ginny, mientras las dos chicas salieron de su cuarto y se dirigieron abajo para desayunar-. Lo que quiere decir que te protegerá excesivamente. Generalmente es un dolor en el trasero, pero a veces…puede ser encantador.

Cuando Ron recobró el conocimiento, comenzó a sentir un hormigueo recorriendo su brazo. Hermione se acurrucaba y después de unas pocas noches de compartir su cama, se hizo aparente que él era su almohada por preferencia. Y por suerte, él tenía la tendencia de dormir en su espalda, lo cual lo hacía fácil para ella. No que tuviera inconveniente alguno. Era agradable despertar con ella en sus brazos, incluso si resultaba en entumecerse de vez en cuando.

Abriendo sus ojos, Ron guiñó a la ventana al intentar descifrar qué hora era. _Demonios, _maldijo cuando notó que el cielo afuera era una sombra de azul oscuro y no negra. El sol no saldría todavía, pero pronto lo haría y su madre también.

Lo que realmente deseaba era cerrar sus ojos y volver a dormir, mas sabía que el sueño tendría que esperar hasta que regresara a su propia cama. Si era cuidadoso podría hacerlo sin despertar a Hermione.

_M__erece dormir un rato más, _pensó sacando su brazo cautelosamente de debajo de ella.

Ella había estado durmiendo mucho mejor desde que él comenzó a entrar furtivamente a su cuarto, pero rara vez permanecía despierta una vez que él se iba. Ron no estaba seguro si seguía teniendo pesadillas. A fin de cuentas, ésa era la razón por la que se quedaba con ella. Si ya no las tenía, entonces no tendría excusa alguna para dormir en su cuarto. No una que su madre aceptara, de todos modos.

Claro está, muy en el fondo, sabía que ella tampoco aceptaría las pesadillas como una excusa, por lo que le era necesario regresar a su propio cuarto antes que alguien se despertara. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si su madre lo descubriera. Se preocuparía de eso cuando llegara el momento. Hasta entonces continuaría haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Y qué si se tornaba más y más difícil el dormir al lado de Hermione sin pensar acerca de otras cosas que podrían hacer en la cama? Podía pensar acerca de ello todo lo que quisiese, ¿verdad?

Bueno, no, no podía. No sin que su cuerpo reaccionara a sus pensamientos. Más tarde o temprano, Hermione se despertaría primero que él y cuando lo hiciera, descubriría el estado en el que se encontraba. Sería entonces que estaría en serios problemas.

_Aún así, no es mi culpa, _pensó Ron al mirar a Hermione girarse y estirarse como si fuera un gato que había estado enroscado en una pelota por mucho tiempo. _¿Cómo estoy supuesto a NO reaccionar a eso, _se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras la miraba y apreciaba la manera en que su brazo descansaba por encima de su cabeza y en que su camiseta de los Chudley Cannons se comprimía contra sus senos, exponiendo su estómago.

Su piel era prístina, a diferencia de la suya, la cual estaba salpicada con pecas. La de ella era impecable; un perfecto blanco lechoso que le fascinaba. Sin pensar, Ron estiró su mano y recorrió las puntas de sus dedos levemente sobre el estómago de ella mientras lo admiraba. _Es tan suave, _pensó él al mover su mano sobre su piel.

Ron saltó de inmediato al sentir la mano de ella descender sobre la suya. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. Avergonzado por el hecho de ser descubierto tocándola, Ron trató de alejar su mano, pero para sorpresa suya, Hermione lo detuvo firmemente.

-Hay algo que quiero enseñarte- dijo ella suavemente, dirigiendo su mano sobre su estómago.

_Oh Dios, _pensó Ron al tragar saliva-. Ginny está ahí mismo-, murmuró él, mirando la cama de su hermana nerviosamente.

-No importa- dijo Hermione-. Le voy a enseñar a ella también.

-¿Ah?- preguntó Ron, frunciendo su ceño en confusión-. ¿Qué es lo que le vas a enseñar, exactamente?

-¿Sientes ésto?- preguntó Hermione, presionando su mano hacia abajo y frotándola por su tórax, deteniéndose justamente debajo de su seno.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Ron, mirando fijamente su pecho.

-El lugar donde mi tórax se conecta con mi esternón- contestó Hermione-. ¿Puedes sentir el final de mi esternón?- preguntó ella, presionando su mano hacia abajo para que él lo sintiera en la punta de sus dedos-. ¿Ese punto ahí mismo?

-S..sí- tartamudeó Ron, tratando de comprender lo que quería decir. ¿Era esto una zona erógena de la que él no sabía?

-Te voy a soltar- dijo Hermione, deslizando la mano de él hacia su estómago y liberándolo-. Quiero que lo encuentres nuevamente por ti solo-, instruyó ella.

Ron miró fija y dudosamente dentro de sus ojos por un momento, entonces hizo lo instruido.

-Bien- dijo Hermione-. Ahora coloca dos dedos sobre la punta- le enseñó ella, subiendo su camiseta en el centro para exponer el área entre sus senos.

_Demonios, _pensó Ron al fijar sus ojos sobre el escote que ella había expuesto.

-Presta atención, Ron- regañó Hermione-. Lo que te estoy mostrando puede salvar tu vida…o la de Harry.

Eso definitivamente que obtuvo su atención.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, rebuscando los ojos de ella y viendo que hablaba en serio-. ¿Qué es lo que me estás enseñando exactamente?

-Es una técnica _muggle_- replicó ella-. Es utilizada para revivir a los muertos.

-Eso no es posible- insistió Ron-. Ni siquiera con magia.

-Algunas veces lo es,- le informó Hermione-. Si una persona para de respirar o su corazón se detiene, esta técnica te permite respirar por ellos y bombear su corazón manualmente. Los doctores _muggles_ lo usan todo el tiempo.

-Los doctores muggles son una manada de chiflados- escarneció Ron-. Mira todas las cosas locas que han hecho. Cosen a las personas como si fueran ropas rasgadas, ¡por amor de Merlín!

-Eso es un procedimiento muy eficaz utilizado por personas que no pueden sellar heridas mágicamente- respondió Hermione-. Y esta técnica que te voy a enseñar es igual de eficaz. Sólo porque no es mágica, no significa que no funcionará.

-No puedes retornar los muertos a la vida, Hermione.

-Algunas veces se puede-, persistió ella-. Depende. Por ejemplo, si alguien se ahoga y este procedimiento se utiliza en ellos inmediatamente, es posible revivirlos, en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Vas a empujar a Harry dentro de un lago o algo parecido?

-¿Qué sucede cuando alguien es golpeado por la Maldición Avada Kedavra?- preguntó Hermione, ignorando el chiste de Ron.

-Se muere- contestó él sobriamente.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé- dijo Ron, encogiendo sus hombros-. Sólo se cae y muere.

-¿Hay algunas marcas en el cuerpo?- continuó Hermione-. ¿Alguna trauma?

-Sabes bien que no la hay- replicó él incómodamente.

-¿Entonces, por qué se mueren?

-¿Cómo rayos puedo saberlo?

-Porque para tu corazón- contestó Ginny suavemente a través del cuarto.

Ron y Hermione se giraron instantáneamente y se dieron cuenta que Ginny había estado sentada en su cama, observándolos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Ron, estudiando a su hermana de cerca-. Moody…eh…quiero decir Crouch nunca nos enseñó cómo funcionaba.

-No lo sé- replicó Ginny, observando las sábanas de su cama para no tener que mirar a su hermano-. Tan sólo lo sé.

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Hermione, sonriéndole tristemente a Ginny. Sospechaba que el conocimiento de su amiga era el resultado de su prolongado contacto con Tom Riddle, más que algo que aprendió de uno de su tantos maestros de DADA-. Mata parando el corazón. Les voy a enseñar cómo ponerlo a funcionar otra vez.

-¿Si fuera así de fácil, no crees que los médicos magos lo estarían haciendo?- preguntó Ron escépticamente.

-Nunca dije que sería simple- suspiró Hermione-. Esto es apenas el primer paso. Ahora, quítate la camisa y ponte en el piso- dijo ella, dándole un empujón a Ron-. Serás la primera víctima.

Se está acercando el momento de la verdad: el secreto de Hermione, que será revelado antes de la llegada del capítulo 30. Espero con ansias leer sus comentarios. Saludos a todos y muchas a gracias a aquellos que dejaron inscritas sus palabras acerca del capítulo anterior.


	27. Capítulo 27: ¡No es justo!

**A los Lectores:**

Con gusto les anuncio que conocerán el secreto de Hermione en el siguiente capítulo. Y muchísimas gracias por compartir sus opiniones acerca del capítulo anterior. Me hicieron muy feliz cuando abrí mi correo-e y vi ocho alertas de comentarios. ¡GRACIAS! Es por ende que decidí adelantar la actualización del siguiente capítulo como agradecimiento. Cuídense mucho. ¡Saludos!

------------------------------------------o0o-------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 27**

**¡No es justo!**

**-----o-o-o----**

La última semana de julio fue extremadamente caótica, inclusive para los estándares de los Weasleys. Miembros de la Orden parecían salir de las paredes de madera y por primera vez, Ron, Ginny y Hermione no fueron excluidos de todas las conversaciones. Por supuesto, eso se debía en gran parte a que la misión que se estaba planeando, aunque secreta, había sido, parcialmente, idea de ellos. Ron y Hermione, en particular, conocían bastante y la información que ofrecían era inestimable. Nadie conocía al sujeto mejor que ellos, lo cual aseguraba que la mayoría de los planes preliminares fueran ejecutados por ellos en algún momento, para que predijeran la reacción de la 'víctima'.

A diferencia de otros, ellos no tenían ilusiones de cómo Harry iba a reaccionar a su fiesta sorpresa. La iba a detestar. Si había algo que odiaba era el ser mimado. Pero no importó cuantas veces Ron le dijo esto a su madre, ella no parecía entenderlo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, su madre convirtió la simple reunión familiar que ellos habían sugerido en un circo de tres pistas, con payasos idénticos.

Ron esperaba que fueran los gemelos. Ellos eran amigos de Harry y familia también. Era el resto de la lista a lo que él se oponía; miembros de la Orden que Harry apenas conocía, y la mayoría estaría ahí por 'razones de seguridad.' ¿Cómo se suponía que Harry se relajara y disfrutara con un grupo de magos acechando la casa de la Sra. Figg como si en cualquier momento esperaran ser atacados?

_Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Come el pastel. Mamá lo hizo de chocolate, sólo por si todos somos atacados por los Dementores. Pero__; ¿a ti te gusta el chocolate, verdad?_ _Sí, Harry va a disfrutar su fiesta cantidad,_ pensó Ron al mirar a su madre, quien estaba conversando con Mundungus Fletcher.

Ron no podía evitar el sonreír al notar el ceño fruncido plasmado en el rostro de su madre. Era agradable verla lanzar su mirada de ira a alguien más. Estaba claro que el viejo 'Dung' era la última persona con la que quería estar hablando. Todos sabían que la Sra. Weasley desaprobaba de él, incluyendo a Dung, lo que sin duda explicaba las miradas fugaces de este ladrón zarrapastroso hacia la puerta de la cocina. Si a él no se le hubiera puesto al cargo de ordenar las cosas con 'Figgy,' Ron sospechaba que hubiera sido expulsado hace rato.

-Así que…- dijo Ginny, asiendo una silla para sentarse al lado de su hermano-. ¿Crees que esto lo animará?

-¿Estás bromeando, cierto?- preguntó Ron, sacudiendo su cabeza dudosamente.

-Es una lástima, la verdad- suspiró Ginny-. Pero supongo que tendremos que hacer lo mejor posible. Aún así, sería agradable verlo. Quiero decir…estoy segura que él se contentará de verte a ti y a Hermione. Eso lo alegrará un poco. ¿No crees?

-No lo sé- dijo Ron, encogiendo sus hombros-. Supongo- añadió, no haciéndole mucho caso a su hermana mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a Hermione, que se había separado de Bill y perseguido a Mundungus el momento en que éste acechaba la puerta. _¿Qué está tramando?_ se preguntó, mientras Ginny continuaba hablando.

-…acerca de lo que los idiotas de nuestros hermanos han planeado. Personalmente, espero que Harry saque su varita y los maldiga antes de que se dé cuenta de quienes son. Se lo merecerían. ¿Honestamente, saltar de una de las esquinas y gritar cuando él entre a la casa?

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron, retornando su atención a su hermana que había pronunciado las palabras 'maldecir' y 'Harry' en la misma oración-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Del plan de Fred y George.

-¿Plan, cuál plan?- preguntó Ron, al fruncir su ceño y lanzar una mirada venenosa a donde estaban sus hermanos-. ¿Qué van hacerle esos idiotas a Harry?

-Te acabo de decir lo que iban a hacer- contestó Ginny enfadada-. ¿No me estabas escuchando?

-Um…no, la verdad que no- admitió Ron, sus ojos todavía fijos en Fred y George, que tenían sus cabezas juntas y andaban murmurando muy de prisa.

-No sé para qué pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo- dijo Ginny, obviamente ofendida por la falta de atención por parte de Ron.

-Espera- gritó Ron, el momento en que su hermana saltó de su silla y comenzó a retirarse-. ¿Qué es lo que van hacer?- preguntó él al perseguirla.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- replicó Ginny, desgarrando su mano del brazo de su hermano al él agarrarla-. ¿Por qué no les preguntas tú mismo?

Por un momento, Ron se quedó parado ahí, mirando la espalda de su hermana. _Muchachas_, pensó sacudiendo su cabeza con asombro. No tenía la menor idea de lo que había hecho para irritarla, no que importara, la verdad. Sus hermanos y la confabulación que estaban planeando era todo lo que importaba por ahora. La pregunta entonces era; ¿de qué trataba ese plan? _Hay s__ólo una manera de averiguarlo_, se dijo a sí mismo mientras marchaba a través de la habitación para demandar respuestas.

-¿No crees que él nos haya delatado?- le preguntó George a su hermano gemelo en una voz silenciosa, completamente ajeno al hecho de que Ron estaba parado directamente detrás de ellos.

-Quizás estamos siendo paranoicos- sugirió Fred con esperanza-. Tal vez ella le está hablando acerca de Harry o algo.

-Si, claro- gruñó George-. Míralo, hermano- añadió él cuando Mundungus alejó su vista de Hermione para echarles una mirada de culpabilidad-. Prácticamente está temblando en sus botas. Es obvio que ella lo está amenazando con decirle a mamá acerca…

Desafortunadamente, la voz de George bajó tanto que Ron no pudo escuchar el resto de la oración.

-No hay manera de que ella sepa acerca de eso- replicó Fred suavemente-. Hemos sido cuidadosos.

-No tan cuidadosos, Harry nos descubrió- le recordó George a su hermano.

-Eso fue hace casi un año- protestó Fred-. ¿No crees que ella hubiera dicho algo hace rato si lo hubiera visto?

- Porque Hermione no guarda información que le sea útil, para más tarde usarla en contra de uno; ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero nosotros somos de la familia. No nos chantajearía.

-Sin embargo ella parece no tener reparo en perseguir a Dung ¿o no?- dijo George silenciosamente.

-Y aún así hay que admirar su estilo- replicó Fred, la admiración evidente en su voz a pesar de su tono silencioso-. No todos los días ves a una bruja adolescente intimidar a un criminal.

-Es impresionante ¿verdad?- dijo Ron, finalmente dando a conocer su presencia. Era tremendamente satisfactorio ver a sus hermanos gemelos saltar y girarse para verlo con turbación en sus ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- demandó saber Fred.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí parado?- añadió George.

-Lo suficiente- contestó Ron con una sonrisa.

-Oh, tú pequeño…

-Tat, tat- interrumpió Ron, señalando su dedo a Fred como regañándolo-. Será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices. A diferencia de Hermione, yo no tengo problema alguno en chantajear a mi familia.

-Adelante, dile, pequeña basura- respondió Fred, no dejándose intimidar.

-¡Jey, mammmmmm…

-Cállate- siseó George, cubriendo la boca de Ron con su mano y deteniéndolo antes de que su madre lo escuchara-. ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó él, mirando a su hermano con recelo mientras lo soltaba.

-Sea lo que sea que le están planeando hacer a Harry, no lo hagan- insistió Ron-. O le diré a mamá lo que escuché.

-Nosotros no le vamos hacer nada a Harry- replicó Fred instantáneamente.

-Eso no fue lo que Ginny dijo.

-¿Ginny, de esto se trata?- preguntó George, examinando la habitación en busca del largo pelo rojizo de su hermana-. ¿Ella todavía está pensando acerca de la 'sorpresa'?

-Vale- contestó Fred, antes que Ron cambiara de parecer-. Me parece una pérdida de información chantajista, pero allá tú. Trato hecho. No saltaremos sobre Harry ni gritaremos 'sorpresa' a cambio de que mantengas tu bocota cerrada acerca de nosotros y Dung.

-¿Eso es?- preguntó Ron escéptico-. ¿Eso era lo que estaban planeando?

-Sí- contestó Fred con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Mas un trato es un trato, hermanito.

-¿Eso creen?- dijo Hermione al acercarse a los tres hermanos-. ¿Exactamente, qué tipo de tratos andan haciendo?

-Como si tú no supieras- replicó George severamente-. No me sorprendería que hubiera sido tu idea en primer lugar.

-Lo siento- contestó ella-. No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

-¿Ah, de veras; y de qué exactamente estabas hablando con Dung tan atentamente?- preguntó Fred.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió Hermione rápidamente.

-Claro que es asunto nuestro - dijo Fred bruscamente-. Si estás amenazando a nuestro proveedor, definitivamente que nos incumbe.

-¿Proveedor?- cuestionó Ron, mirando de los gemelos a Hermione-. ¿Qué es lo que Dung les está proveyendo?

-¿Ah, eso?- rió Hermione.

-Espera un minuto- gritó George, su ceja levantada con incredulidad-. ¿Tú no sabías?

-Solamente una Sustancias No-Comerciables de Clase C- continuó Hermione.

-Ahora lo sé.

-¡Demonios!

-Oh, cálmate- replicó Hermione, bajando su voz para que nadie, excepto los gemelos y Ron, la pudieran oír-. No me importa de dónde obtengan sus semillas de Tentáculos Venenosos u otra cosa. Pero ya que están tan interesados en tratos, les tengo uno. Ustedes se mantienen lejos de nuestros asuntos- dijo ella, asiendo a Ron de la mano y alejándolo de sus hermanos-, y nosotros nos mantendremos fuera de los suyos.

----------------------

-¿Hace cuánto que conocías de sus pequeños contrabandos con Dung?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras ella lo sacaba de la cocina y lo guiaba a las escaleras del primer piso.

-Hace casi un año- respondió ella-. Desde nuestra fiesta de Prefectos.

-¿Hace tanto?- exclamó Ron asombrado-. ¿Y nunca me dijiste?

Si esperaba una respuesta estuvo gravemente decepcionado, porque Hermione simplemente encogió sus hombros y continuó llevándolo hacia el primer piso.

-Hubiera usado esa información- refunfuñó él-. Me hubiera sido extremadamente útil ¿sabes?

-La hubieras gastado en algo estúpido- suspiró Hermione.

-Claro que no.

-Lo acabas de hacer.

-No, no lo hice- protestó él-. No sabía nada cuando hice el trato con ellos. Estaba actuando.

-Eso no viene al caso- replicó Hermione, empujando a Ron dentro de su cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Claro que sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No- insistió Hermione, al cerrar con seguro la puerta-. No viene al caso. Esto sí- continuó ella, sacando un pequeño recipiente de cristal de su bolsillo y enseñándoselo a Ron.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó Ron, inclinándose hacia delante, mirando fijamente el azul intenso, parecido al cielo, de la sustancia que flotaba en el frasco.

El asunto se tornaba claro y cristalino. Hermione no quería que nadie supiera de las cosas que Mundungus les proveía a sus hermanos porque él también le estaba proveyendo a ella. Cosas como este vapor azul, o fuese lo que fuese.

-Esto- dijo Hermione, abriendo su baúl y guardando el frasco adentro-, es una sustancia No-Comerciable de Clase B. También es la razón por la que tú y Harry recibieron planificadores de tareas en la Navidad pasada. Me tomó gran parte del año pagar por ello, así que no juegues con esto.

-¿Pero, qué es?- preguntó Ron otra vez, mirando el frasco como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Todos sabían que sustancias No-Comerciables de Clase B eran peligrosas, razón por la cual eran restringidas.

Hermione estudió a Ron intensamente al cerrar su baúl con seguro. Era hora de probar las aguas y ver cómo reaccionaría si ella compartiera su investigación con él.

-_Botrytis Spoors_- contestó, tan calmada que uno pensaría que eso era parte de cada maletín de pociones de los estudiantes del sexto año. Sólo el hecho de ella sacar la llave de su baúl y colocarla en su bolsillo del frente indicaba lo contrario.

-¿Botrytis Spoors?- gritó Ron, mientras todo el color de su rostro palidecía-. Pero…Botrytis Spoors son tóxicos. Si no los maniobras bien...si se escapan y los respiras…

-Oh, relájate- lo interrumpió Hermione-. Hay un encantamiento de 'irrompible' en el frasco. No se van a escapar. Eres peor que Mundungus. Todo el tiempo dándome lata y convenciéndome de lo contrario con excusas absurdas. Uno pensaría que se iba a morir apenas los tocara, por la manera que estaba actuando. Bueno, él hubiera tenido eso en cuenta antes de agarrar todo mi dinero.

-Hermione- refunfuñó Ron-. Esto no es una broma. Esas cosas te podrían matar a ti…o a Ginny.

-¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado dramático?- preguntó Hermione al girar sus ojos.

-¿DEMASIADO DRAMÁTICO?- gritó Ron-. Ese baúl está lleno de libros. Libros PESADOS.

-Ya te dije, hay un encantamiento de 'irrompible' en el frasco- replicó ella-. E inclusive si no lo hubiera, ahí no hay suficiente _spoors_ para matar a alguien. Nos enfermaríamos un poco, mas…

-¿Para qué diablos necesitas los Botrytis Spoors?- demandó Ron-. Esto tiene algo que ver con toda la investigación que has estado haciendo; ¿cierto? Lo que significa que has trabajado en ella por un año.

-Dije que había estado trabajando en ella por algún tiempo- contestó Hermione. Había visto suficiente. No le podía decir lo que estaba planeando. No con tantos miembros de la Orden en la casa. Abajo o no, todavía podrían escuchar la pelea que de seguro vendría después. Tendría que esperar.

-¿En qué has estado trabajando?- cuestionó Ron, con una voz inquietante y moderada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con esos _spoors_?

-No te diré nada hasta que te calmes- le informó ella.

-Estoy calmado.

-Um jum- murmuró-. Estás como el ojo de un huracán buscando en cuál dirección poner la ráfaga. Pero tendrás que buscar en otro lado. No voy a ser la razón de tu bulla y enloquecimiento.

-Hermione- gruñó Ron su nombre como advertencia.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, mirando fijamente a sus ojos de un azul intenso. _¿Cómo rayos saldré de ésta ahora?_

-¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto en obtener esos _spoors_?

-Porque los necesito para una poción que me ayudará a protegerte, gran idiota.

-¿A mí?

-Bueno…a nosotros- clarificó Hermione.

-Ah- replicó Ron, el fuego en sus ojos disminuyendo, asumiendo que 'nosotros' significaba ellos dos y Harry.

-¿De…Vol…Voldemort?- preguntó él en un susurro.

-Entre otros- contestó ella-. Mas, todavía no estoy segura si funcionará. Aún estoy investigándola. Quizás no los necesite todos. Pero, por si acaso, quiero tenerlos a la mano, porque Botrytis Spoors no es exactamente algo que podremos tomar prestado de Snape. Y ni siquiera trates de decirme que no la puedo preparar- dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche-, porque estoy segura que sí. No soy una idiota. Soy perfectamente capaz de usar los Botrytis Spoors sin respirarlos y aun si lo hiciera, tendría que estar en un espacio reducido para que hagan graves daños, así que puedes…

-Está bien- dijo Ron, interrumpiéndola antes que continuara con su discurso-. Está bien, ya. Si puedes preparar una Poción Multijugos, estoy seguro que puedes preparar esto. Sea lo que sea- añadió él, intentando apaciguarla-. Sólo…ten cuidado; ¿vale?.

-Hablando en serio, no me vas a sermonear acerca de los beneficios de actuar con cautela ¿o sí?

-No te estaba sermoneando- dijo Ron, dándole una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Era típico de Hermione recordarle que era él el que estaba propenso a comportarse imprudentemente-. Es que no quiero que nada malo te suceda, eso es todo.

-No me va a pasar nada- le aseguró ella, acercándose a él y asiendo su mano-. No si tengo algo que ver con ello.

--------------------------------

-Ron, Ginny, tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar con ustedes por un minuto- les informó la Sra. Weasley a sus hijos menores en la tarde del día siguiente, después de la cena.

Como si sus palabras fueran un tipo de señal preorganizada, hubo una oleada de excusas mientras que el resto de la familia y Lupin abandonaron sus asientos y se apresuraron desenfrenadamente hacia la puerta.

Tomados por sorpresa, el par se miraba el uno al otro y luego a su madre.

-¿Acerca de qué?- preguntó Ginny al sentarse con cautela en su silla.

A diferencia de su hermana, Ron permaneció parado, con el plato vacío que iba a llevar al fregadero todavía en su mano.

_Oh, no_, pensó Hermione al pararse con todos los demás, viéndolos salir de la cocina y correr a refugiarse. _Esto no debe ser nada bueno._

Ron quitó los ojos de su madre y miró a su novia, que parecía haberse congelado al lado de su silla. El instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, supo que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él. De alguna manera su madre debió haber descubierto que él había estado durmiendo en la cama de ella y estaba a punto de regañarlos.

Si hubiera sido así de sencillo.

---------------------------

**-¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO PODEMOS IR?-** la voz furiosa de Ron resonó a través del piso más bajo de la casa.

-Parece que ya les avisó- le dijo Bill a Remus Lupin, un minuto antes de que las cortinas agujeradas que cubrían el retrato de la Sra. Black se abrieran.

-¡TRAIDOR DE SANGRE!- chilló la vieja bruja en la pintura, cuando el alto pelirrojo se le acercó, agarró la cortina y la comenzó a cerrar-. ¡ANIMAL MUGRIENTO!- le gritó a Lupin, que estaba estacionado al otro lado.

-O lo están aceptando mejor de lo que hubiera esperado o Molly ha protegido el cuarto.

-Oh, él todavía está gritando- le aseguró Bill a su demacrado compañero-, y apostaría a que él no es único.

--------------------

Bill tenía la razón, por supuesto. El infierno se había abierto el momento en que la Sra. Weasley le dijo a Ron y a Ginny que no estaban permitidos a asistir a la fiesta de Harry con el resto de la familia. La discusión que resultó por la noticia hizo temblar la cocina de manera tal que casi se desata de sus cimientos. Tres Weasleys con mal genio era algo intimidante. Inclusive Hermione, que estaba acostumbrada a ello con Ron, se asombró por la escena que presenció enfrente de ella. Ni en un millón de años hubiera soñado con gritarle a su madre de la manera que Ron y Ginny le estaban gritando a la suya.

En alguna parte de su mente, Hermione sabía que debería sentirse enfurecida como sus amigos. Sabía que ellos estaban luchando por ella como lo estaban por ellos mismos, mas no se atrevía a gritarle a la Sra. Weasley. Lo más que podía hacer era permanecer ahí parada y ofrecerle apoyo silencioso a Ron y a Ginny. Lo extraño era que ella entendía ambos lados.

La Sra. Weasley tenía puntos válidos. Sería más seguro para todos, incluyendo Harry, si todos los invitados usaran la aparición para llegar a Surrey. Ella tenía la razón al decir que la red del Floo y el autobús Noctámbulo podían estar secretamente controlados. La última cosa que ellos necesitaban era que _él_ descubriera que Harry estaba fuera de la casa de los Dursley y de la seguridad que le brindaba. Eso era buscar problemas por gusto.

Pero entonces, la respuesta de Ginny de que podían usar un traslador también tenía mérito. Hermione, muy en el fondo, sospechaba que el Sr. Weasley, por lo menos, estaba de acuerdo con su hija. Cuando lo miró a través de la habitación, él rápidamente suprimió una sonrisa. Afortunadamente, su esposa no había notado su reacción puesto que andaba muy ocupada tratando de contestar.

-Dumbledore tiene cosas más importantes a las que atender. Él no puede ser molestado para crear un traslador que los lleve a los tres a la fiesta.

-¡ESTA BIEN!- le gritó Ron a su madre-. Hermione lo puede hacer.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione, hablando por primera vez desde que la disputa había empezado.

-No seas ridículo- respondió la Sra. Weasley.

-Tú conoces el hechizo; ¿cierto?- cuestionó Ron al virarse y mirar el rostro asustado de Hermione.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Ves?- dijo él, tornándose alrededor para encarar a su madre nuevamente-. No necesitas molestar a Dumbledore.

-No lo puedo hacer- dijo Hermione suavemente detrás de él.

-Claro que puedes- insistió Ron-. Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir- contestó ella-. Lo que quise decir es que no lo haré.

-¿Qué?- rugió él, enfurecido por su rechazo-. ¿Por qué diablos no?

-Porque sería expulsada, idiota- replicó Ginny-. Ya está en bastantes problemas con el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos por usar la aparición sin una licencia.

-Oh, sí, me olvidé de eso- admitió Ron, como disculpándose-. Bueno, entonces papá puede hacerlo.

-Ah, sí- le interrumpió la Sra. Weasley- Esa es una brillante idea. En caso de quelo hayas olvidado, tu padre trabaja para el Ministerio. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasaría si lo descubren creando trasladores no autorizados?

-No lo descubrirán- contestó Ron confidentemente.

-Aprecio tu voto de confianza, hijo- dijo el Sr. Weasley- mas me temo que tu madre tiene la razón. No hay manera de que pueda hacerlo. No con Fudge buscando cualquier excusa para despedirme.

-¡ESTO ES TAN INJUSTO, DEMONIOS!- gritó Ginny, frustrada-. Es la fiesta de Harry. Él nos querría ahí.

-Sí- concordó Ron de buena gana. La idea del traslador no estaba funcionando, quizás era hora de cambiar senderos y tratar un poco de culpabilidad-. Somos sus mejores amigos. ¿Cómo se va a sentir si no estamos ahí?- dijo él enfurecido-. Todo el propósito era alegrarlo. Si van y le dicen que era muy peligroso para que nosotros fuéramos, lo van a deprimir aún más.

-Sea como sea, ustedes no van a ir.

-Pero mamá…- lloriqueó Ginny.

-No- dijo firmemente la Sra. Weasley, interrumpiendo a su hija-. He tenido suficiente de esto. Ustedes tres no van a ir y fin de la historia.

-Pero…- se aventuró Ron.

-¡DIJE QUE NO!- le gritó la Sra. Weasley a su hijo-. Es muy peligroso. Ustedes dos ya fueron el blanco de los Mortífagos- añadió ella, señalando a Ron y a Hermione-. No pondrán un pie fuera de esta casa y punto.

-Eso no es justo- gimió Ginny-. Ellos no me están persiguiendo. ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar?

-¡PORQUE LO DIGO YO, POR ESO!

Todo se fue loma abajo a partir de ahí. Ginny y Ron habían sido un equipo formidable, mas nunca tuvieron la posibilidad de ganar. A todos les era obvio que la Sra. Weasley no iba a ceder. No cuando la seguridad de sus hijos estaba de por medio.

Sorprendentemente, Hermione permaneció silenciosa mientras seguía a Ron y a Ginny hacia arriba después de que la discusión había terminado. Por supuesto que ella estaba decepcionada. Le hubiera encantado visitar a Harry y ver la expresión de su rostro cuando todos lo sorprendieran, mas había otra parte de sí que entendía a la Sra. Weasley. Sin embargo, ella no estaba a punto de admitírselo a Ron o a Ginny. Era más fácil sentarse y dejar que ellos se desahogaran sin tener que meterse en el rollo.

Y sí que se desahogaron. Los dos hermanos pasaron el resto de la tarde en la sala calumniando a su madre y su injusta decisión. Afortunadamente, el resto de la familia los había dejado en paz, lo cual era un alivio. Ellos estaban haciendo un gran trabajo de estimular la furia del uno con la del otro y lo último que necesitaban era a Fred y a George asomándose para añadir sal a las heridas.

-¡AL DIABLO CON ELLA!- declaró Ron de mal humor, al pasearse alrededor de la habitación-. Voy a ir y ella no me lo va a impedir.

-Nunca pasarás más allá de las líneas protectoras que pondrán alrededor de la casa de la Sra. Figg- interpuso Hermione al mirarlo caminar de aquí para allá delante del sofá.

-¡MIERDA!

-No maldigas.

-¿Cómo puedes sentarte tan tranquila?- preguntó Ginny con incredulidad-. ¿No estás enfadada?

-Claro que lo estoy- replicó Hermione-. Mas amargándonos otra vez no va a ayudarnos. Luchar en contra de ella no es la solución. Y salir a hurtadillas para irte volando en tu escoba a Surrey tampoco lo es- añadió ella, sabiendo que probablemente eso era lo que Ron estaba pensando hacer.

-¿Entonces, qué es lo que sugieres?- preguntó Ron.

-No estoy segura todavía- admitió Hermione-. La idea del traslador parecía la mejor opción. Pero no creo que hallemos a alguien que pueda hacer el hechizo sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Dumbledore es el único que me viene a la mente que no ha sido amenazado por el Ministerio.

-Pues sí que nos sirve de mucho- replicó Ginny-. Tiene que haber alguien más que lo pueda hacer. Tan solo tenemos que descubrir quién.

-----------------------------------

-McGonagall estuvo aquí hace poco- dijo Ginny al tocar a la puerta entreabierta de la sala y entrar-. Dejó nuestras cartas de Hogwarts- continuó ella, escudriñando por el paquete de sobres en su mano y sacando las que estaban dirigidas a ella-. Y los resultados de tu TIMO.

-¡QUÉ!- chilló Hermione, saltando de su silla tan rápido que tumbó el tablero de ajedrez sobre el que estaba inclinada-. ¿Están aquí?. ¿Ya?- preguntó ella, mirando fijamente y con turbación la mano extendida de Ginny.

Ignorando los gritos de susto provenientes de las piezas de ajedrez que habían sido tiradas y dispersadas por el suelo, Ron se quedó inmóvil en el sofá, mirando a su hermana. Eso fue hasta que Crookshanks, que había estado durmiendo en una silla vacía, notó que todos habían desviado su atención y se encaramó en una de las piezas más cercanas, que por casualidad era la Reina de Ron.

-Oh, no, no te lo permitiré-, dijo Ron, levantando al gato anaranjado del piso antes de que pudiera hacer más daño.

-¿Bueno?- preguntó Ginny, ofreciéndole el paquete de cartas a Hermione-. ¿No quieres saber cómo saliste?

-No…no puedo- contestó Hermione, su voz casi un murmuro-. Hazlo tú-, dijo ella, girándose hacia Ron con una mirada de sumo horror cubriendo su rostro.

-Está bien- respondió él, dándole el retorcido gato a Hermione y asiendo las cartas de la mano de su hermana-. Lo sabía- dijo Ron con una sonrisa de lado al ojear rápidamente los resultados de Hermione-. Obtuviste un TIMO en todo. ¿Inclusive en…Estudios Muggles?. ¿Para qué te sentaste a tomar ese examen? Ya no tienes esa clase.

-Todavía podía hacer el examen si quería- contestó ella defensivamente al soltar a Crookshanks en la silla más próxima y arrebatarle los resultados de la mano de Ron-. Obtuve una S- gritó Hermione, arrugando su nariz y mirando fijamente y con indignación la ofensiva marca-. ¡No lo puedo creer! Obtuve una S.

-Pero los de 'Supera las Expectativas' son grandiosos- dijo Ginny de una manera que esperaba fuese tranquilizadora.

-No, no lo son- replicó Hermione, sus ojos aún pegados al pergamino con completa incredulidad-. Hubiera salido mejor. Tenía que haber salido mejor- se regañó a sí misma-. Si no hubiera estado distraída podía haber…

-Por supuesto que estabas distraída, demonios- dijo Ron interrumpiéndola-. Esa vaca malvada atacó a Harry en la mitad de nuestro examen. Todos estábamos distraídos.

-Mas no tuvieron eso en cuenta; ¿o sí?- replicó Hermione enfadada. Ron tenía más juicio que el de responder a su pregunta. Estaba furiosa consigo misma y Umbridge, mas eso no significaba que no la cogería con él si le daba una excusa para ello. Sería mejor para todos si él mantenía su boca cerrada, ya que nada de lo que dijera la haría sentir mejor. Desviando sus ojos de Hermione, Ron abrió su sobre y se enfocó en sus resultados.

-¿Bien?- preguntó Ginny, cuando vio a su hermano boquiabierto.

-Ocho- contestó él, sonando tan desconcertado como Hermione cuando ella vio la S que recibió en Astronomía-. Obtuve un TIMO en todo menos Historia de la Magia- continuó, ojeando las notas para cerciorarse de que los había leído correctamente-. Hasta llegué a pasar Adivinación- rió él-. Nunca vi venir esa. Ni siquiera con una bola de cristal.

-¡OH RON!- chilló Hermione, justo antes de tirársele encima-. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti- lloró ella, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Ustedes dos son repugnantes- dijo George al acercarse a la puerta entreabierta y mirar dentro de la habitación-. ¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó a su hermana.

-Los resultados de los TIMOs- contestó Ginny.

-¡JEY MAMÁ!- gritó George por el pasillo-. ¡LOS RESULTADOS DE LOS TIMOs ESTÁN AQUÍ!

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- siseó Ron mientras Hermione lo soltó y se quedó parada a su lado, con una sonrisa radiante.

-No necesito preguntar cómo te fue a ti- dijo George, enfocándose en Hermione e ignorando por completo la pregunta de su hermano-. ¿Y tú qué Ron?

-Él estaba destinado a salir mejor que tú; ¿cierto?- se río Ginny por lo bajo.

-¿Bueno?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley, entrando dramáticamente a la habitación y mirando los alrededores excitadamente.

-Hermione obtuvo doce- replicó Ron.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso, querida- exclamó la Sra. Weasley, depositando la cesta de la ropa sucia que había estado cargando sobre el sofá y abrazándola-. Tus padres estarán muy orgullosos. ¿Y?- preguntó ella, soltando a Hermione y virándose hacia Ron-. ¿Qué de ti?

-Eh…- farfulló Ron, temeroso de que su respuesta condujera a una repetición del escenario de prefecto que ocurrió el año anterior. _Maldita seas, George._

-Oh, vamos, Ronniekins- dijo George, arrebatando la carta de la mano de su hermano-. No puede ser tan malo. Vale, retracto lo dicho- añadió él, arrugando su rostro en repulsión al ver las notas de Ron-. Esto es atroz- gritó, sacudiendo el pergamino en el aire y entonces devolviéndoselo a su hermano como si estuviera contaminado-. ¿Ocho; obtuviste ochos malditos TIMOs?

-¡OH RON!- lloró la Sra. Weasley, lanzando sus manos alrededor de su hijo y besándolo en las mejillas-. Eso es maravilloso.

-¡MAMÁ! Por favor- suplicó Ron, empujándola mientras su rostro se calentaba-. Quitttatedeencima.

-Claro está, tendrás que trabajar un poco más duro este año si esperas ser Premio Anual. Tus hermanos obtuvieron doce TIMOs cada uno, después de todo, y este año es tu última oportunidad para dejar una buena impresión.

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció y frunció su ceño el instante en que la Sra. Weasley comenzó a comparar los logros de Ron con los de sus hermanos.

-Todo esto es tu culpa; ¿sabes?- le murmuró George en su oído al inclinarse sobre ella-. Si mantienes eso lo convertirás en un…

-Cállate- siseó Hermione, empujándolo hacia la puerta abierta y dentro del pasillo antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa-. No es de extrañar que su autoestima esté tan baja, con ustedes dos constantemente menospreciándolo y tu madre comparándolo a los demás.

-No te pongas furiosa- replicó George, más que sorprendido por el inesperado ataque-. Ron puede ser un idiota, pero él sabe lo que es una broma cuando escucha una.

-Ni siquiera te das cuentas de lo que le han hecho; ¿verdad?- contestó ella, al tratar de apaciguar su furia. No era George con el que estaba enfadada. No tanto. Era con su madre-. Por favor, déjale disfrutar esto-, rogó-. Trabajó muy duro por esas notas y debería estar orgulloso de sí mismo. No minusvalores su logro ni lo hagas sentir avergonzado por salir bien.

-¡OH GINNY, ESO ES FABULOSO!- la voz de la Sra. Weasley resonó hasta el pasillo.

-Por favor, George. No le des un mal rato con esto.

-Ya, relájate- replicó George incómodo-. Él sabe que sólo estamos bromeando. No es gran cosa.

-Si es gran cosa- protestó Hermione-. ¿Piensas que yo me rebajaría a rogar si no lo fuera?

**-¿QUÉ**¡NO HABLAS EN SERIO!- el grito furioso de Ron se escuchó del otro lado del cuarto-. ¡SI ELLA VA, YO TAMBIÉN!

George y Hermione interrumpieron su conversación inmediatamente y entraron a la habitación, justo a tiempo para ver a la Sra. Weasley colocar sus manos en su cintura y enfrentarse a su hijo más joven-. ¡Absolutamente no!- gritó ella, inmutada por la indignación en el rostro de él.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- preguntó Hermione, mirando a Ginny por una respuesta.

-Ginny acaba de hacer que mamá caiga en una trampa, para que la deje ir a la fiesta de Harry- gritó Ron, tan enfurecido que su rostro había pasado de rojo a un morado intenso.

-Yo no la hice caer en ninguna trampa- protestó Ginny-. Ella dijo que podía tener cualquier cosa que quisiera por ser Prefecto y eso es lo que pedí.

-¡SI ALGUIEN DEBERÍA IR SOY Y HERMIONE; NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN SOMOS PREFECTOS, ADEMÁS ACABAMOS DE OBTENER 20 TIMOS. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NUESTRA MALDITA RECOMPENSA? ÉL ES NUESTRO MEJOR AMIGO, NO EL TUYO!- le gritó a su hermana.

-¡RON!- gritó Hermione, asombrada por su grosera respuesta. Pero hubiera salvado su respiración, para el caso que él le hizo.

-¡TÚ TIENES TU MALDITA ESCOBA, ASÍ QUE TE CALLAS!

-¡USTEDES DOS, PAREN EN ESTE INSTANTE!- bramó la Sra. Weasley sobre la discusión de sus niños. La riña entre Ron y Ginny paró inmediatamente, mas continuaron mirándose el uno al otro.

-Si ella puede ir en el autobús Noctámbulo; ¿por qué yo no?- preguntó Ron, frunciéndole el ceño a su madre.

-Ya te dije. Tu padre y yo lo discutimos. Es demasiado peligroso que tú y Hermione salgan de la casa ahora.

-Pero Ginny…

-Ellos no está buscando a tu hermana- le interrumpió su madre antes de que él pudiera discutir aún más-. Están detrás de ustedes dos y de Harry. Si cualquiera de ustedes se monta en ese autobús, todos los que están en él se convertirán en tiro al blanco. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- cuestionó ella-. ¿Estás dispuesto a poner en peligro a todas esas personas?

-No- gruñó Ron, la ira radiando de su cuerpo en olas invisibles que todos en el cuarto podían sentir-. Pero…

-No más peros- dijo firmemente su madre-. Ustedes dos no van y esa es la decisión final- declaró ella, agarrando su ropa sucia y caminando hacia la puerta-. Y para que lo sepas, tu hermano y Tonks se han ofrecido a quedarse mientras que el resto de nosotros estamos fuera, así que no hay caso de que traten de salir a hurtadillas. Las puertas y ventanas permanecerán cerradas hermética y mágicamente, y si nada más se acercan a ellas, Bill los encerrará en sus cuartos.

Hermione vio las palabras formándose en los labios de Ron y se encogió, sabiendo que iban a ser dichas antes de que su madre saliera de la habitación.

-¡MIERDA!

La Sra. Weasley se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, su espalda al cuarto, al escuchar la fila de palabrotas que salieron de la boca de su hijo-. Ese hijo de…maldito ofrecimiento…quedarse aquí y vigilarme…encerrarme en mi puñetero cuarto; ¿cierto? Quiero verlo intentarlo, maldito.

-Ron- siseó Hermione, mas su advertencia no tuvo efecto. Afortunadamente, la Sra. Weasley decidió que era mejor dejarlo protestar furiosamente y sacar la ira de su organismo. Espirando profundamente, Molly marchó al pasillo y fuera de vista. El momento en que se fue, Ginny y George salieron corriendo a la puerta y se dirigieron en la dirección opuesta, dejando que Hermione se encargara de Ron.

-----------------------o0o-------------------------------

------------------------o-o-o--------------------------------------

**Aclaración: **_Como ustedes saben, no he leído las series de Harry Potter en castellano sino en inglés. Es por ende que a veces se me dificulta la traducción de varios términos y necesite de su ayuda. En inglés la nota __**E**__ quiere decir "exceeds expectations" y la nota mayor sería __**O **__para "outstanding." Ahora, sé que en castellano __**E **__sería igual a __**"Supera las Expectativas" **__y __**O**__ sería __**"extraordinario," **__pero en lo que no estoy segura es en sus abreviaciones, así que aquí va mi pregunta¿la abreviación de "Supera las Expectativas" es __**S **__o __**SE**__? Gracias. Como no estaba segura, puse __**S**__, mas no vacilen en decirme si está bien o mal¿vale? Gracias nuevamente!_


	28. Capítulo 28: La poción de

**Advertencia de la autora**: Este capítulo contiene una tremenda cantidad de información respecto al secreto de Hermione y es extremadamente importante para la trama de la historia. No es algo que les aconsejaría leer por arribita y rápido. De hecho, les sugiero que lean las partes de R/H por lo menos dos veces. Su plan es bastante complejo y consta de varios componentes diferentes. Mas siendo honestos; ¿esperarían menos de tan brillante muchacha como Hermione?

Sean notificados que este capítulo termina con un 'cliffhanger.' Generalmente no me gusta hacer eso, mas tenía que hacerlo. Aquellos que como yo no soportan esperar por una conclusión, no querrán leer este episodio hasta que se publique el capítulo 29. Por supuesto, si hacen eso, todos los demás sabrán el secreto excepto tú.

**Nota de la traductora**: 'Cliffhanger' más o menos significa que la conclusión de este capítulo continúa en el siguiente. No hay traducción específica al castellano, así que decidí dejarlo en inglés. En cuanto a la advertencia, no puedo reiterarla más. Les aseguro que tiene la razón. Trataré de publicar el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible, pero como tengo exámenes quizás me demore una semana. Claro está, me pueden convencer de lo contrario…

-------------------------------o0o-------------------------------

**Capítulo 28**

**La Poción de…**

--------------------o0o------------------

Harry Potter no sabía qué día o qué hora era. No que ya le importara tanto. Se había pasado la semana anterior enclaustrado en su dormitorio con las cortinas cerradas, tratando de esconderse del mundo. Desafortunadamente, el mundo parecía reacio a perderlo de vista. Tan sólo había conseguido librarse de los Dursleys por dos días, cuando su tío vino pisoteando las escaleras y diezmando su soledad con sus gritos acerca de 'lechuzas' y 'hombres maniáticos con sombreros puntiagudos.' Harry supo de inmediato que el hombre loco al que Vernon Dursley se refería era Alastor Moody. Él no había olvidado la manera en que Ojoloco amenazó a su tío en la estación del tren al principio de las vacaciones. Por lo visto, Vernon tampoco.

Después de irrumpir en el cuarto de Harry, su tío enseguida sacó una libreta amarilla de rayas y demandó que Harry le escribiera a 'su gente' antes de que más 'malandrines' o 'canallas' se aparecieran en su umbral. Fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de por qué su tío Vernon había invadido su santuario. Había pasado más de tres días sin contactar a nadie de la Orden y ellos habían enviado a alguien para ver si estaba bien. Quienquiera que fuera, probablemente había amenazado en volver si no escuchaban de él en la mañana.

Por un segundo o dos Harry estuvo tentado a no hacer nada, sólo para ver lo que sucedería. Si sus amigos creían que estaba siendo abusado, si pensaran que los Dursleys lo habían aprisionado nuevamente, intentarían rescatarlo. Quizás hasta se podría largar. Mas, entonces se dio cuenta que no había otro lugar a donde ir. Él no podía aparecerse en La Madriguera. Ron y su familia ya no se encontraban allí. Todos sus amigos estaban viviendo en la casa de Sirius y ese era el último lugar al que quería ir. Preferiría quedarse con los Dursleys que ser encarcelado en el hogar de su padrino. Sería muy doloroso. Vería a Sirius por todos lados. Mas, Sirius no estaría ahí. Sirius no estaría en ningún lugar. Sirius se había ido. Y en lo que le respectaba a Harry, todo era su culpa.

Eso resolvió el asunto rápidamente. Sin decir una palabra, Harry agarró la libreta y el lapicero de la mano de su tío. _Estoy bien, _garabateó, entonces arrancó el papel fuera de la libreta, lo dobló y se lo dio a Hedwig.

-No me importa a quién se la des- le instruyó él a su lechuza, abriendo la ventana y aguantando las cortinas para que ella pudiera volar-. Dáselo a Ron o quienquiera que encuentres. La verdad es que me da tres pitos.

Habiendo enviado su mensaje, Harry retornó a su cama y continuó mirando al techo. Casi nada había cambiando en los días que siguieron. Hedwig había regresado, cargada con un paquete y dos tarjetas de cumpleaños; una de Ron y otra de Hermione, ninguna de las cuales se molestó en abrir. Éstas descansaban juntas sobre su escritorio, al lado del presente todavía por abrir. Ya los vería más tarde o temprano. No era como si se fueran a alguna parte. Esperaría hasta que estuviera hambriento para chequear lo que estaba en la caja. Conociendo a Ron, probablemente era algo de chocolate.

Mas no tenía apetito. De hecho, no había estado hambriento en días. Comía lo que su tía le empujaba por la gatera en la parte inferior de la puerta de su dormitorio, pero no le hallaba sabor. Podía ser comparado con un pedazo de cartón para el sabor que tenía.

-¡MUCHACHO!-

El sonido de su tío Vernon gritándole desde las escaleras brindó a Harry a la realidad.

_¿Qué ahora? _pensó Harry, mirando fija y fastidiosamente la puerta al levantarse de la cama. Él no había hecho nada. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz?

-¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Harry al descender las escaleras a regañadientes-. No he hecho nada. No he salido de mi cuarto. No te estoy molestando. De hecho, estoy haciendo exactamente lo que quieres. Estoy pretendiendo que no existo.

El Sr. Dursley esperó hasta que Harry llegara al pie de las escaleras antes de hablar.

-Vete- dijo él, empujando al adolescente boquiabierto fuera de la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Será mejor que primero te pongas unos zapatos - dijo la Sra. Figg, mirando las medias desajustadas de Harry-. Y peina tu pelo mientras tanto- añadió ella, empujándolo dentro de la casa.

-¿Alguien me puede decir lo que está pasando?- gritó Harry, mirando boquiabierto a la Sra. Figg con asombro.

-Estoy harto de que estés holgazaneando en mi casa- le informó su tío-. Es hora de que salgas y te ganes tu estancia.

-¿Qué?

-La Sra. Figg tiene algunas faenas que necesita acabar en su casa y ha sido lo suficientemente generosa de pagarte por hacerlas- continuó él, moviendo dos bolsas de veinte libras bajo la nariz de Harry-. Claro que no recibirás ni un solo centavo- añadió él, metiéndose el dinero en su bolsillo-. Esto es lo menos que nos debes. Ahora, ve y ponte tus zapatos y sale de mi vista.

------------------o-----------------

-Ron- Hermione gimió suavemente al tratar de empujarlo de encima suyo y fracasar-. Por favor- suplicó ella, inclinando su cabeza justo lo necesario para impedir los besos apasionados que él había estado concediéndole. Desafortunadamente, Ron malinterpretó su significado y en vez de detenerse simplemente movió sus labios hacia el cuello expuesto, pensando que era eso lo que ella quería.

Habían estado besándose apasionada y profundamente desde que su familia había dejado Grimmauld Place. Al reflexionar, Hermione se dio cuenta que el venir al cuarto de Ron y acostarse en su cama, probablemente no había sido la mejor manera de comenzar una conversación. Mas tenían todo el día para sí mismos. No había razón para arruinarlo enseguida. Todo estaría bien siempre y cuando conversara con él antes que todos regresaran.

Por supuesto, una hora de serio besuqueo por poco disipa completamente de su cabeza la idea de contarle acerca de su investigación. Ella sintió una gran tentación de dejar el tema por completo cuando no llegara a recordar nada acerca del asunto. Ron era muy bueno en distraerla. Era difícil pensar cuando su boca y sus manos hacían lo que estaban haciendo. Ella no quería pensar. Todo lo que deseaba era sentir.

_Nada más lo enfureceré y ha estado bastante enfadado recientemente, _pensó, buscando una justificación para no decirle. _Tengo el resto del verano para hablarle acerca de la investigación._

_Pero nunca tendrás una oportunidad como ésta, _dijo la parte fastidiosa y racional de su mente. _Es poco probable que estés a solas con él otra vez. Inclusive cuando estén de regreso en la escuela, siempre habrá alguien en el medio y esto, DEFINITIVAMENTE, es algo que no puedes arriesgar que alguien oiga por casualidad._

_Está bien. Le diré, _se informó a sí misma. _Lo haré en…diez minutos. Otros diez minutos no dolerán, _decidió al sentir la mano de Ron recorrer por su seno y deslizarse sobre su estómago. Fue una caricia tan delicada, y aun así causó que un fuego fluyera por sus venas. Fuego y hielo. Adentro se estaba quemando, mas afuera, su roce le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Me vuelves loco- murmuró Ron, al colocar sus manos al lado de ella, levantarse y escabullirse sobre su cuerpo, siguiendo el camino que su mano había recorrido con una serie de delicados besos.

Hermione gimió de placer cuando esos dedos se sumergieron debajo de su falda y rozaron su muslo interior. _Él sí que sabe cómo echarle leña al fuego. _Apenas la estaba tocando y prácticamente se encontraba sin aliento. La parte racional de su mente estaba perdida. La pasión dolorosa y abrasadora la había retorcido y empujado a un lado. Desafortunadamente, el instante en que los dedos de Ron se deslizaron por debajo de la pretina de su braga, el lado racional se despertó nuevamente y luchó en contra de la pasión.

-Para- jadeó ella, casi en contra de su voluntad. Su lado racional sabía lo que tenía que hacer. También sabía que una vez que él comenzara estaría totalmente perdida. No compartiría sus secretos. Tan solo sus besos, caricias y sentimientos. Una vez que él acabara, ella le correspondería y esto continuaría hasta que ellos se durmieran abrazados el uno al otro, de la misma manera que la noche anterior-. No…podemos- dijo Hermione, más severamente que lo que hubiera querido.

Mas deliberado o no, su tono de voz capturó la atención de Ron. Instantáneamente, el peso de su cuerpo se movió al levantarse y cambiar de posición para verla a los ojos.

El momento en que sus ojos de azul celeste se fijaron en los suyos, vio las ráfagas de emociones. El deseo; la decepción; su propia frustración. Pero más allá de todo eso, había confusión. Él no entendía por qué lo había detenido. O peor, pensó que la había irritado, mas no sabía por qué.

-Lo siento- murmuró Ron, al cerrar sus ojos e intentar controlar sus embravecidas hormonas. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Justo minutos antes ella le había suplicado. ¿Cierto? Sí. Había gemido su nombre con placer, seguido por la palabra 'por favor.' Aparentemente, en el medio de su súplica y la capitulación de él, había cambiado de parecer. Era extremadamente exasperante, mas no había mucho que él pudiera hacer ahora. Tan sólo tendría que controlarse e ir más despacio.

-No hiciste nada malo- le aseguró Hermione al sentarse y enderezar su blusa hasta que cubriera su estómago.

-No debí haberte…presionado. Lo siento.

-No me presionaste- insistió ella-. Eso no es por lo que te detuve. Yo…bueno…es que necesito hablar contigo de algo, eso es todo.

-¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó él, mirándola con incredulidad-. ¿Ahora, no puede esperar?

Era obvio que si ella prefería hablar a lo que él estaba haciendo, no era muy bueno en ello que digamos. Claro, él no había tenido mucha práctica. Anoche había sido la primera oportunidad que tuvo de tocarla _ahí_. Mas ella pareció disfrutarlo_. A menos que lo haya fingido. Las mujeres SI fingen eso._ _¡OH DIOS! Quizás fue tan malo que lo fingió para que me detuviera._

-No. Me temo que no puedo- contestó Hermione. _Si espero más, jamás te lo diré._

-Pero…Mione- se quejó él-. Esta es la primera vez que hemos estamos solos…REALMENTE solos…en todo el verano. Es probable que sea la única oportunidad que tengamos…

-Lo sé- dijo ella de prisa, interrumpiéndolo. _Esta es la única oportunidad que tendré para decírtelo sin que nadie nos escuche._

-No estaba tratando de presionarte. Te lo juro- dijo él, sonando un poco aterrado. _Eso es. Tiene que serlo. Fue tan malo que ella no quiere hacerlo otra vez. Sólo que es muy educada para decirme que soy un torpe idiota. O…DEMONIOS. Quizás me dirá cómo hacerlo mejor._

-No se trata de eso- replicó ella, mas evitó mirarlo a los ojos al decirlo-. Por favor. Esto es importante.

_Esta noooooo es la conversación que quiero tener, _pensó Ron, su rostro calentándose por la mera idea. Mas su vergüenza se convirtió en ansiedad el momento en que notó la expresión sombría en la cara de ella. Si no la conociera mejor, juraría que estaba a punto de llorar. _Esto es malo. Bien, bien malo._

-Mira, si he hecho algo para…Tú no vas a…- farfulló él, incapaz de finalizar las oraciones por temor a escuchar las palabras en alto-. Sé que he sido un furioso imbécil últimamente, pero por favor no…

-¡Espera!- gritó Hermione, tocándolo el instante en que se dio cuenta del por qué estaba tan afligido-. Oh, Ron. Sólo porque quiera hablar contigo no quiere decir que voy a terminar contigo.

-¿No?- dijo él, suspirando de alivio.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Porque soy un estúpido odioso y cuando no estoy gritando acerca de algo, estoy tocándote y besuqueándote como un pervertido lunático.

-A mí no me molesta- replicó Hermione, ofreciéndole una sonrisa genuina-. Si me molestara, de seguro que no hubiera venido y escabullido en tu cuarto anoche.

-Sólo viniste porque yo estaba enfadado con Ginny y rehusé bajar a tu cuarto. Todo lo que querías era un poco de consuelo y yo…

-Vine porque quería estar contigo, Ron- le aseguró ella-. No porque tuve una pesadilla. Y tú no fuiste el único con sus manos por todos lados- añadió ella, su cara sonrojándose al pensar en las libertades que se había tomado. Sin Ginny en la habitación para mantenerlos en raya, había habido una gran cantidad de besos y caricias antes de que ambos se durmieran.

-¿Entonces, no estás enfurecida conmigo por…tocarte?

-No- dijo ella, su rostro se sonrojó al acordarse de los lugares que sus dedos habían estado y de los sonidos lascivos que salían de su garganta debido a ellos.

-¿Mas, no quieres que te haga eso otra vez? Me detuviste.

-Esa no es la razón por la que te detuve. Sólo…necesito hablar contigo y si continuamos, me olvidaré de lo que tengo que decir.

-Vale- dijo Ron, mirándola nerviosamente como si tratara de prepararse mentalmente para lo fuera que estaba a punto de escuchar. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ella iba a decir, estaba destinado a no ser nada bueno. Ella acababa de interrumpir una perfecta sección de besuqueos, después de todo.

-Entonces- dijo él, respirando profundamente-. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas decir?

-Yo…ah…- tartamudeó Hermione, entonces se detuvo y respiró profundo para calmarse-. Creo que he descubierto una manera de bloquear la Maldición Avada Kedavra.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Ron, sus ojos ensanchándose al mirarla boquiabierto e incrédulo. Él había estado pensando en una posible lista de problemas en su cabeza, pero esa posibilidad en particular jamás entró por su mente-. Eso…eso no es posible.

-Sí, lo es- murmuró ella, apartando sus ojos para que él no los viera aguarse.

-Espera un minuto- insistió Ron, mientras las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a unirse en su mente-. Eso es lo que has estado investigando; ¿verdad?

-Sí- respondió Hermione rápidamente-. Creo…que he creado una contramaldición.

Por un minuto, todo lo que él pudo hacer fue sacudir su cabeza, incapaz de entender verdaderamente lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Una contra-maldición?- preguntó, repitiendo las palabras de ella en su mente-. Espera…¿acabas de decir que lo creaste?. ¿Tú lo descubriste sola? Hermione, no pudiste hacer eso.

-Cada hechizo que nos han enseñado ha sido creado por alguien- respondió ella, más que insultada por su falta de fe en sus habilidades-. Ellos no aparecen de la nada; ¿sabías? Todo lo que requiere el crear un hechizo es un poco de imaginación y una extensa investigación.

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir- contestó Ron-. Hay reglas y restricciones que tienes que seguir. Tienen una sección completa dedicada a este tipo de cosas en el Departamento que atiende el Uso inapropiado de la Magia. Está localizado en el mismo piso que la oficina de mi papá. Tienes que presentar planes, propuestas y seguir sus indicaciones. Y después de haber hecho eso, tienes una cita con el comité y ellos comienzan una serie de pruebas descabelladas. Si no saltas por los aros del Ministerio, podrías estar en serios problemas.

-No estoy preocupada por eso- admitió Hermione.

-Te arrastrarán para interrogarte. Te podrían arrestar- dijo Ron, casi como si tratara de asustarla-. Y si no lo hacen- continuó él-, probablemente te expulsan.

_Ellos no me pueden arrestar O expulsar si estoy muerta, _pensó Hermione con tristeza.

-No que importa en este caso en particular- persistió Ron cuando ella permaneció callada-. No puedes bloquear la Maldición Avada Kedavra. No es posible.

-La Maldición Avada Kedavra es generada a través del odio- dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas que había tratado de esconder rebosaron y comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas-. Tan sólo necesitas algo más fuerte que el odio con qué protegerte. El amor es más fuerte que el odio. Es la fuerza más intensa que hay. Puede resistir el tiempo y la distancia. Puede superar los sentimientos dolorosos y las traiciones. Algunas veces es lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir la muerte. El amor que la madre de Harry sintió por su hijo todavía está con él, aún hoy. La contra-maldición es impelida por el amor.

-Aún así- objetó Ron, su corazón palpitando frenéticamente como si fuera a saltar de su pecho y alojarse en su garganta-. No hay manera de saber si funcionará. Sólo es una teoría; ¿verdad? Todavía tendrás que presentársela al comité.

-Funcionará- insistió Hermione.

-No puedes estar segura. Tendrás que…

-Ya ha funcionado, Ron.

-¿Qué?. ¿Maldita sea, no lo probaste o sí?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces, cómo…- preguntó Ron, inclusive cuando las piezas se unieron en su mente-. Espera…- murmuró él, el color de su rostro palideciendo-. La única persona que ha sobrevivido la maldición es Harry.

-Cierto- dijo Hermione, al ver la comprensión en los ojos de Ron-. Él fue salvado por el amor de su madre.

_Respira, _se recordó Ron a sí mismo al mirarla con horror-. Ella murió, Hermione.

-Lo sé- murmuró Hermione, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas-. Es un acto de desesperación. El último recurso. La contra-maldición es exactamente lo contrario de la maldición que asesina. En vez de matar por odio, te sacrificas por amor.

-¿Sacrificar qué?- preguntó Ron, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que ya sabía la respuesta. Y no le gustaba. Ni un poquito.

-A ti mismo- contestó ella solemnemente-. Entregas tu vida para proteger la vida de alguien que amas.

-¡NO!- gritó Ron, pero era el miedo hablando en vez de la furia-. Tiene que haber otra forma.

-No hay otra forma.

Por un segundo o dos, todo lo que Ron pudo hacer fue sentarse y mirar boquiabierto a Hermione, con asombro, mientras todo lo que ella había dicho se sumergía en su cerebro. Pudo haber sido más que unos pocos segundos, pero durante ese tiempo varios pensamientos corrían por su mente. _¿Cómo estoy supuesto a reaccionar?. ¿Qué estoy supuesto a decir? De ninguna puñetera manera le permitiré hacer esto. Mas no es tan diferente de lo que yo estaba planeando hacer; ¿cierto? Y pudiera ser útil, por si acaso. Mas tendré que asegurarme que ella no tenga la oportunidad de usarlo. Eso significa que tendré que vigilarla la próxima vez que nos metamos en problemas. Un encantamiento silencioso le impediría decir la contra-maldición. ¿Cuál es la contra-maldición? Necesito saberlo._

-Está bien- suspiró él, sonando completamente frustrado-. ¿Cuál es la contra-maldición?

Hermione abrió su boca para responder, mas antes de pronunciar una sola palabra, pareció cambiar de parecer y la cerró otra vez.

-No te lo voy a decir- murmuró ella, mirando a Ron tristemente y sacudiendo su cabeza-. Lo siento.

-Hermione- siseó Ron, al extender su mano y agarrarla por ambos brazos. Su cuerpo entero temblaba. Ella lo sintió el instante en que sus dedos la tocaron. No estaba completamente segura si era por rabia suprimida o miedo, no que importara. Sabía lo que pasaría si le decía la contra-maldición.

-No te lo voy a decir, Ron- dijo ella suavemente, sabiendo que las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de sus labios pondría sus nervios y furia de punta, mas él necesitaba escucharlas de todas formas-. Tengo que ser yo.

-¡NO!- gritó él, alejándose de ella al decirlo.

El dolor que vio en sus ojos casi le parte el corazón, pero tenía que continuar. Él tenía que entender por qué.

-Harry te necesita- sollozó ella, incapaz de mantener su propia angustia dentro por más tiempo-. Él te necesita más que a mí. Se deprimiría sin ti.

-¡BASURA!- bramó Ron-. ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LO HAGAS!

-Yo no quiero hacerlo. No quiero morir- gimió Hermione y entonces se le tiró encima-. No te quiero perder- dijo ella, abrazándolo fuertemente-. OH Dios…-. Incapaz de finalizar, Hermione colapsó completamente y lloró en los brazos de Ron. Entonces, sin avisar, se alejó de él y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ron estaba tan aturdido que todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse ahí, en el borde de su cama, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar. _No, _pensó él. Fue la única palabra que su cerebro era capaz de formar. _No, _pensó nuevamente, limpiando sus propias lágrimas antes que se derramaran-. –No- dijo él silenciosamente, no dispuesto a aceptar lo que había escuchado-. ¡NO!- gritó, al saltar de su cama y perseguir a Hermione.

------------o-----------

A pesar de que estaba en una fiesta, Ginny no la estaba disfrutando. Debería estar encantada. Había hecho lo imposible. Había hecho que su madre cediera. Cualquiera que conociera a Molly Weasley lo bastante bien, concordaría con que eso era gran hazaña. Ginny le había ganado a su madre. Estaba aquí, en la fiesta de Harry. Aquí estaba, menos su hermano y su novia. Y era ahí donde yacía el problema.

Ginny había pasado los últimos 40 minutos mirando al mejor amigo de su hermano tornarse cada vez más abatido. Oh, él había puesto un gran espectáculo por un tiempo. Había estado sinceramente sorprendido cuando llegó y estuvo verdaderamente halagado por el esfuerzo que pusieron en su fiesta. Nadie le había hecho una fiesta a Harry Potter, nunca antes. El hecho de que sus amigos pasaran por tantos problemas para hacerla lo había emocionado grandemente. El problema era que los amigos a los que más deseaba ver no estaban ahí. No porque no quisieran, pero porque no podían.

Nadie se le había acercado y dicho a Harry el por qué Ron y Hermione estaban ausentes, mas él era un chico inteligente. No se requería ser alguien tan brillante como Hermione para unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Fred ya le había dicho que la Sra. Weasley los tenía arrestados en Grimmauld Place. Ellos estaban atascados en esa vieja y mugrienta casa. Habían estado encerrados todo el verano, debido a él. Porque él los había tornado tiros al blanco.

Él trató de no mostrar su desilusión. Trató de esconder el desánimo que sentía. Sonrió cuando la madre de Ginny lo abrazó. Inclusive se rió con unas bromas de los gemelos. Pero Ginny no era boba. Había pasado la mejor parte de sus cuatros años estudiando al joven con el despeinado cabello negro y las gafas. Ella lo podía leer como un libro. Sabía que no estaba feliz. Sabía que se estaba culpando a sí mismo por algo que estaba más allá de su control. Sabía que se sentía culpable. Ginny sabía el camino que él andaba pisando, porque ella lo había caminado también. Nada de lo sucedido era culpa de Harry. Ginny estaba consciente de eso. El problema era que Harry no.

_Oh bien, _pensó Ginny al mirar a Harry, que estaba sentado solo, mirando fuera de la ventana y mutilando un perfecto pedazo de su pastel de cumpleaños. _Tendrás que meterte en su cara y rehusar marcharte, sin importar lo que él te diga. No es nada personal. Es sólo lo que Harry hace cuando está enfadado. Tienes que darle a entender que no te vas a ir. Es una prueba. Él quiere que te vayas, pero al mismo tiempo quiere que te quedes, porque si te quedas, significa que te preocupas por él. Necesita saber que estarás a su lado no importa lo que suceda. Pero simultáneamente, tendrás que mostrarle que no aguantarás ninguna de sus tonterías. No le permitas enfurruñarse. Cuando comience actuar como un idiota, díselo. Él te respetará más por ello. Además, una vez que vea que no se puede deshacer de ti, parara de intentar botarte._

-Sabes, puedo pensar en mejores maneras de aplastar ese pastel que con un tenedor- dijo Ginny, al asir una silla y sentarse al lado de Harry-. El trasero de Fred es el primero en la lista.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry, alejando sus ojos de la ventana y fijándolos en la inesperada compañía.

-Ese destrozado trozo que solía ser un pastel- clarificó ella-. Si no te lo vas a comer, discretamente puedes ponerlo en la silla de Fred. Quizás si tiene una gran mancha en la parte de atrás de esos odiosos pantalones de piel de dragón, los bota. Él piensa que luce bien en ellos. En mi opinión, esos pantalones lo asimilan a una rana gigante.

-No pensé que fueran así de malos.

-¿No tan malos?- preguntó Ginny-. Sus piernas están cubiertas con escamas verdes. Por lo menos George tuvo suficiente juicio para coger unas rojas.

-Supongo- murmuró Harry, usando el mismo tono que Ron utilizaba siempre que no la estaba escuchando.

_Está bien, _pensó Ginny al mirar a Harry mover su silla para continuar mirando fuera de la ventana. _El bromear no funcionó. Quizás con un sarcasmo anticuado ganaré su atención._

-Entonces, así es como va a ser¿sí?- preguntó Ginny, forzándose a sí misma a sonar molesta-. Tan sólo te vas a sentar aquí solo y meditar melancólicamente.

-Sí, eso creo- contestó Harry-. Es mi cumpleaños. Puedo pasarlo como quiera.

-Yo no pasé los últimos tres días peleando con mi mamá para asistir a la Fiesta de Lástima de Harry Potter- respondió ella-. Así que espabílate. Tienes 16 años. ¿No crees que sea tiempo de que crezcas un poco?

-¿Cómo dices?- gritó Harry, soltando el aplastado pastel al virarse y mirar boquiabierto y con asombro a Ginny-. Tú no sabes lo que…

-¿No?- siseó Ginny, interrumpiendo a Harry-. En vez de sentarte ahí, teniéndote lástima a ti mismo, quizás deberías pensar acerca de los sentimientos de los demás para variar. Tú no eres el único que lo amaba, Harry. Y no eres el único que lo perdiste.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando- gritó Harry. _Cómo se atreve a hablar de Sirius. Apenas lo conocía. _Ella no sabía lo que él había perdido-. ¡No pregunté por tu opinión, así que por qué no TE CALLAS, MALDITA SEA!

-¿Ni siquiera has considerado lo duro que esto es para el profesor Lupin?- preguntó Ginny, completamente inmutada por el arranque de Harry o de las personas que ella sabía, la estarían mirando ahora-. Sirius fue su mejor amigo. El único verdadero amigo que tenía. Él ha perdido todo y a todos que fueron importantes en su vida-, continuó ella-. Tú todavía tienes a tus amigos. Todavía tienes una familia. Él no tiene a nadie. A nadie excepto a ti. Y cada vez que intenta acercarte a ti, lo empujas y alejas. Yo he visto el dolor en sus ojos cuando viene a la casa después de visitarte. Todos lo hemos visto. Pero él sigue tratando porque te ama y tú eres todo lo que tiene. Él no se va a rendir. Ninguno de nosotros va a darse por vencido. Y sentándote aquí, sintiendo lástima de ti mismo, no te va a ser bien ni a ti ni a nadie más. Pero, quizás si salieras y de verdad _hablaras _con él, podrían ayudar a cicatrizar las heridas del uno y del otro.

Toda la furia que Harry había estado sintiendo, instantáneamente se enterró debajo de la avalancha de culpabilidad que lo sacudió. Alejando sus ojos de los de Ginny, se aventuró a mirar rápidamente hacia Remus Lupin, quien estaba charlando con el Sr. Weasley.

-Yo…no puedo- murmuró él, bajando su vista hacia el suelo-. No sé ni cómo él puede soportar el mirarme después de lo que he hecho. ¿Qué estoy supuesto a decirle?- preguntó Harry-. Lo siento no es suficiente.

-Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa- respondió Ginny con compasión-. Ni tampoco fue culpa de Hermione. Ella se culpó a sí misma por algún tiempo, sabes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza del asombro-. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera estaba consciente.

-Porque pensó que sería una trampa y no te detuvo- explicó Ginny-. Ella me dijo que el profesor Lupin la escuchó por casualidad hablando con Ron acerca de eso. ¿Quieres saber lo que él le dijo?- preguntó Ginny, mas no esperó por su respuesta-. Le dijo que Sirius estaba consciente de los riesgos y que esos riesgos fueron los que lo excitaron. Le dijo que él había estado fugándose por mucho tiempo y no podía resistir la idea de tener otra aventura. Él dijo que Sirius murió de la manera que hubiera querido y que el único culpable por lo sucedido fue Voldemort. El profesor Lupin no culpa a Hermione y tampoco te culpa a ti, Harry. Porque no fue tu culpa.

-Si yo le _HUBIERA _hecho caso a Hermione. Si me hubiera quedado en Hogwarts o asegurarme mejor, él todavía estaría vivo.

-Si yo no hubiera abierto ese maldito diario; si no le hubiera revelado los secretos de mi alma a Tom, la Cámara de los Secretos nunca se hubiera reabierto. ¿Crees que eso fue mi culpa?- preguntó Ginny-. ¿Me culpas por lo que pasó a Hermione y a los demás?

-Por supuesto que no- contestó Harry honestamente-. Eso no fue culpa tuya. Tú no lo podías evitar. Voldemort te estaba controlando.

-Él me engañó- respondió Ginny-. Y yo se lo permití. Sabía que no podía confiar en un objeto que pensara por sí solo. Papá nos advirtió en varias ocasiones. Pero no le hice caso. No a él. Ni siquiera a mí misma. Continué escribiendo en esa maldita cosa, incluso después de darme cuenta de que era malo. Le hubiera dicho a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no lo hice.

-Pero no sabías la verdad. No sabías lo que estabas haciendo. Yo sí. Yo sabía y fui de todas formas.

-Él te engañó, Harry. Lo hubiera hecho de una manera diferente, pero te manipuló como me manipuló a mí. No fue tu culpa. No había forma alguna de que supieras que esa visión que tuviste era falsa y no real.

-Hermione lo sabía- farfulló Harry.

-No, ella no lo sabía. No con certeza- le aseguró Ginny-. Ella sospechaba que podía ser una trampa, porque eso era el tipo de cosa que Voldemort haría, mas no sabía por seguro. Le dijo a Ron que había considerado maldecirte por un minuto, pero estaba muy temerosa de que tú tuvieras la razón y no quería que algo le pasara a Sirius. Ella también quería salvarlo. La visión que tuviste acerca de papá fue real. No había manera de saber si la que tuviste de Sirius era falsa. No fue tu culpa. Y no creo que te dejaré distraerme. Ahora, termina de estancarte y ve allá y habla con el Profesor Lupin. Les hará bien a ambos.

Harry miró intensamente a Ginny por un momento y entonces movió su vista hacia el demacrado señor cuyo cabello salpicado resaltaba como un adolorido pulgar entre el mar de pelirrojos que lo rodeaban.

-¿Qué le digo?- preguntó Harry, levantándose de su silla con un suspiro.

-Hola es un buen comienzo- contestó Ginny-. Gracias por el regalo funcionaría también.

-No abrí su regalo.

-Entonces ábrelo y, después de eso, ve a hablarle.

-Está bien- replicó Harry, arrastrando sus pies al caminar-. Sabes-, dijo él, virándose para encarar a Ginny otra vez-. Nunca supe que fueras tan mandona.

_Hay mucho acerca de mí que no conoces, _pensó Ginny-. Sí, bien, es más entretenido sentarse y ver como Hermione los manda a ustedes dos. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no interferiré cuando sea necesario. Así que para de hablar y ponte a caminar.

-Está bien- dijo Harry, dándole una pequeña sonrisa-. Ya voy. Ya voy.

-----------------o----------------

Ron no se molestó por tocar a la puerta. Al llegar al cuarto que Ginny y Hermione compartían, se lanzó contra la puerta, esperando a que estuviera cerrada. Mas para sorpresa suya, no lo estaba. Ni siquiera estaba cerrada completamente. La puerta se abrió sin tanto esfuerzo que hasta tuvo que hacer lo posible para evitar caerse en su cara al entrar en la habitación.

La puerta se cerró de golpe con un resonante estruendo e inmediatamente alertó a Hermione de la presencia de su novio. No anticipando tan escandalosa entrada, ella saltó y quitó su vista de la pila de pergaminos que había estado hojeando, justo a tiempo para ver a Ron alcanzando una silla para estabilizarse.

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LO HAGAS!- rugió Ron al verla parada detrás de su escritorio. Fue entonces que notó los libros y papeles esparcidos sobre la superficie. Al verlos, un impulso irresistible de apurarse hacia delante y romperlos en pedacitos lo envolvió. Si él destruía su investigación, sería capaz de detenerla.

-No está ahí- dijo Hermione, percibiendo su plan el instante en que se cristalizó en su mente.

_¡DEMONIOS! _pensó Ron. _¿Cómo hace eso? _Él sabía que ella no estaba tan calmada como aparentaba. Había estado sollozando al salir corriendo de su habitación. Su mente tenía que estar agitada con las emociones y aún así, ninguno de estos era visible. Su rostro estaba tan expresivo como una pared de bloques. _Malditas particiones. Eso es lo que es. Ella los ha hecho a un lado y los ha cubierto con sus endemoniadas paredes mentales._

-No soy lo suficientemente estúpida de escribirlo- le informó Hermione, dándose un golpecito en su frente para dejarle saber dónde estaba localizado la contra-maldición-. Pero puedes buscar todo lo que quieras.

-Te detendré- afirmó Ron con una confidencia sorprendente-. Incluso si tengo que maldecirte para hacerlo. Te daré con un encantamiento silencioso para que no puedas pronunciar el hechizo o le…le diré a Dumbledore.

Ron no estaba completamente seguro de cómo esperaba que Hermione reaccionara a su amenaza. Ira parecía la reacción más lógica. Él podía encargarse de la ira. Un poco de preocupación hubiera sido agradable. Por lo menos entonces sabría que ella lo había escuchado. Lo menos que esperaba era que se riera de él. ¿Cómo diablos estaba supuesto a reaccionar a esto?

-¿Cuándo nos volvimos el uno al otro?- rió Hermione.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Ron, claramente insultado por el hecho de que no había tomado su amenaza seriamente.

-Yo te digo mi plan temerario y tú me amenazas a ir con el chisme- ella se rió a carcajadas.

-No es temerario, Hermione. Estás hablando de matarte a ti misma, maldita sea.

-¿Y qué de ti, Ron?- preguntó Hermione, volviéndose tan sobria y fría como una piedra con tal rapidez que la cabeza de Ron casi dio vueltas-. ¿Me puedes mirar a los ojos y decirme que no estás planeando lanzarte enfrente de Harry como un escudo protector para protegerlo de esa maldita maldición? Mírame a los ojos y prométeme que no lo harás.

-¡MIERDA!- bramó Ron, agarrando la silla que había usado para recobrar su equilibrio y tirándola a través del cuarto con tal fuerza que se hizo pedacitos al chocar con la pared-. No puedo- admitió él a regañadientes- pero sólo si tengo que hacerlo. Si no hay otra manera.

-Sólo si tengo…- repitió Hermione las palabras de él, tristemente-. Con un poco de suerte, nunca llegará a eso. Y no tienes derecho de estar furioso conmigo por hacer exactamente lo que tú estás planeando hacer. La única diferencia aquí es que yo no necesitaré estar parada al lado de Harry para protegerlo. Siempre y cuando lo pueda ver, lo puedo proteger. Afortunadamente, pienso bien las cosas un poco mejor que ustedes dos. A diferencia tuya, no soy imprudente y no tengo intención de permanecer muerta.

_E__stá tratando de hacerme sentir culpable. Pero no va a lograrlo. No te dejaré distraerme_.- Una vez que estás muerta, estás muerta Hermione. Tan sólo pregúntale a Sirius- replicó Ron. _Yo puedo jugar este juego tan bien como tú._

Él sabía que Hermione se sentía parcialmente culpable por lo sucedido con Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios. Se lo había admitido no mucho después de llegar a Grimmauld Place. Afortunadamente, el Profesor Lupin los había oído por casualidad y había decidido ayudarle a Ron para convencerla de que el único culpable era Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Ron sabía que era algo bajo usar lo que ella le había contando confidencialmente de la manera en que lo había hecho. Pero si eso era lo que sería preciso para mantenerla viva, entonces, por Merlín que lo haría.

Una vez más su respuesta lo dejó colgando-. ¿Sabes lo que hace una Poción de Acoplamiento?- preguntó Hermione, ignorando completamente su intento de convencerla en hacer lo que él quería.

_¿Qué? _pensó él, boquiabierto-. No- admitió, estrechando los ojos al verla sacar _Pociones Moste Potentes _del paquete de los libros y comenzar a hojearlo-. Pero estoy seguro que me lo dirás-, añadió al caminar y sentarse en el borde de su escritorio.

-Es usada para unir tu alma con la de alguien más. Para atarte a ellos- explicó Hermione, ofreciéndole el libro para que él lo observara-. No es muy largo- le informó apuntando al libro-. Léelo.

Ron dejó sus ojos hojear pasado la lista de ingredientes e instrucciones y fijarse en la descripción.

Una Poción de Acoplamiento es mayormente usada para amplificar o aumentar información de entrada y salida entre dos o más individuos.

Una vez que hayan sido unidos, experimentarán sentimientos, pensamientos y en raras ocasiones sensaciones físicas que no son las suyas propias, pero la de aquellos individuos con los que están conectados. Sensibilidad emocional es el resultado más resaltante. Una vez que la conexión haya sido forjada, deberás ser capaz de sentir cualquier emoción fuerte o devastadora que tu pareja está experimentando como si esos sentimientos fueran, de hecho, los tuyos. Sin embargo, la severidad de la experiencia depende en la magnitud de los sentimientos y/o emociones siendo transmitidas. Algunas veces sentirás exactamente lo que tu pareja está sintiendo y otras veces sentirás las sensaciones aún más que la misma persona con la que estás conectada, porque ellos están acostumbrados a sus propios niveles emocionales y tú no. 

**A V I S O:****esta experiencia puede ser devastadora y es a menudo perjudicial en cuanto a eventos ordinarios de la vida**. La clave para eludir este obstáculo es reconocer la diferencia entre tus propios sentimientos y esos siendo transmitidos a ti. Una vez que esto sea alcanzado es posible dejar de sintonizar o bloquear todo excepto las experiencias de emociones extremas.

-Ya he leído esto- afirmó él, mirando a Hermione.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella, claramente sorprendida-. ¿Cuándo?

-Hace unas semanas- contestó Ron-. Después de haber llegado aquí. Estaba abierto sobre tu cama. Lo leí mientras esperaba a que finalizaras tus notas.

-¿Entonces, sabes lo que hace una Poción de Acoplamiento?

-Forja una conexión entre tú y alguien más- dijo Ron-. Un vínculo que te permite sentir sus emociones. Como Harry y Voldemort.

-Es similar- dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo-, mas no lo mismo. No creo que sus almas estén conectadas. Sólo sus cuerpos. Creo que esa conexión fue forjada cuando él usó la sangre de Harry para crear un cuerpo nuevo. _Eso_-, dijo Hermione, señalando al libro en la mano de Ron- será mucho más intenso. Es una conexión espiritual.

-No puedes hacer eso- dijo Ron, después que sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en la página y hojearon los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la poción-. La mitad de estos ingredientes son ilegales.

-No son ilegales- respondió Hermione-. Sólo restringidos.

-Para lo que vale, son la misma cosa. Hay…DEMONIOS…sustancias de clase B no-comerciables en esta lista- dijo él, subiendo la vista y buscando su rostro-. Eso explica los _Botrytis Spoors. _¿Y qué de la _Raíz Uvularia _y _Haemanthus_?. ¿Supongo que ya tienes esos?

Ron se quería golpear a sí mismo después de hacer esa pregunta. Ya sabía la respuesta antes de que ella caminara hacia su baúl y sacara una caja que era indistinguible de aquellas encontradas en los botiquines de pociones de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Solamente cuando quitó la tapa, pudo él ver que no estaba lleno con higos secos o esqueletos de peces de león. La caja contenía lo que parecía ser un corazón arrugado, como otras cosas que no reconocía y no quería saber de qué se trataban. Uno de ellos tenía que ser el _Haemanthus, _¿y el resto?

Bueno, la verdad es que no importaba. Hermione tenia aquí suficiente 'materiales restringidos' para meterse en graves problemas si su baúl llegaba a ser inspeccionado. Aunque, la verdad es que las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera eran remotas. No sólo era ella un Prefecto, pero era tan rigurosa para con las reglas que nadie sospecharía de ella transportando ingredientes restringidos a la escuela para hacer una poción ilegal. Pocas personas conocían lo suficientemente bien a Hermione como para saber cuándo edecidía romper las reglas, mas ella no las infringía a medias, sino que las destruía.

-¡Fletcher!- gruñó Ron irascible. _Todo esto es su culpa-. _Él te puso en esto- continuó él, sacudiendo su mano sobre la tapa de su caja de pociones ilícitas-. ¿La Raíz Uvularia y el Haemanthus?. ¿Cómo conseguiste que lo hiciera?. ¿Con qué lo amenazaste?

-Con nada- contestó Hermione bastante calmada-. Simplemente le dije que le debía a Harry. No me mires así- agregó ella cuando Ron se quedó boquiabierto-. Es la verdad y él lo sabía.

-Así que una vez que estemos de regreso en Hogwarts vas a hacer esta Poción de Acoplamiento. Supongo que eso significa que querrás unir tu alma a la de Harry.

-Es un poco más complicado que eso- le informó Hermione.

-¿Sólo un poco?- cuestionó Ron.

-Está bien, es extremadamente complicado. Hasta me da jaqueca- admitió Hermione.

-¿La versión corta?

Con un suspiro, Hermione se sentó en el borde de su cama y le señaló a Ron para que se sentara a su lado.

-La Maldición Avada Kedavra asesina al parar el corazón de sus víctimas- comenzó ella después que Ron se sentó.

-Razón por la cual me enseñaste ese P.C.R.

-RCP- le corrigió ella-. Sí, es cierto. Pero hay más. Una vez que el corazón para, la maldición expulsa tu alma de tu cuerpo.

-¿Cómo lo que hacen los dementores?

-Sí- concordó Hermione-. Esa es una buena comparación. Técnicamente, debería ser posible reanimar el corazón otra vez porque la maldición no daña el cuerpo. ¿Pero, qué del alma? Una vez que ha sido liberada, no hay manera de recuperarla. Se esfuma. Así que aunque uno se las arregle para hacer palpitar de nuevo el corazón...

-Ellos terminarían como una víctima de los Dementores. Vivos, pero sin almas. Entonces; ¿es por eso que nadie se ha preocupado por revivir el corazón de las víctimas?

-Más o menos. Pero, de alguna manera, cuando la maldición rebotó de Harry y golpeó a Voldemort, el alma de él permaneció. Su cuerpo murió, mas su alma perduró. Él tuvo que haberle hecho algo con magia oscura para mantenerla atada a la tierra. Y, eventualmente, fue capaz de ponerla en su cuerpo nuevo, lo cual me puso a pensar. Si él lo puede hacer; ¿por qué nosotros no? No necesitamos usar Magia Negra para evitar que nuestras almas pasen al más allá. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es atarlas a algo que es relacionado con la tierra.

-Veo por donde vas. Nosotros no necesitamos cuerpos nuevos, porque la técnica muggle que nos enseñaste puede revivir nuestros corazones.

-Teóricamente. Sí.

-Entonces; ¿estás planeando en unir tu alma a algo con esa poción?- preguntó Ron-. ¿Para que Harry o yo te revivamos?

-Más o menos- admitió Hermione, pero había algo en sus ojos, algo que hizo palpitar con rapidez el corazón de Ron.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?- preguntó él.

-Puedes mantener vivo tu cuerpo con RCP. Puedes revivir tu corazón con magia. Puedes unir tu alma para que no se vaya. Mas, todavía está el problema de retornar tu alma a tu cuerpo. Ahí es cuando se torna...complicado.

-Voldemort lo hizo con un hechizo de resurrección. Podemos usar lo mismo.

-Eso no funcionará. El hechizo fue usado para darle un cuerpo nuevo.

-¿Ese hechizo?. ¿Entonces, me estás diciendo que tienes uno diferente?. ¿Uno que funcionará?

-Eso creo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Todo esto es teórico. Si tan sólo una parte sale mal, todo se viene abajo.

-Vale, mi cabeza me está comenzando a doler- dijo Ron, cubriendo sus ojos con su mano y frotando su sien. _Y aquí yo que pensaba que tú lo tenías todo resuelto y vienes y me dices que la parte más importante puede ser que no funcione._

-¿Te acuerdas del mito griego que te conté?- dijo Hermione, obteniendo la atención de Ron-. Hablé en serio cuando te dije que eres mi otra mitad. No hay nadie más que pueda ocupar jamás tu lugar en mi corazón y en mi alma.

-Me estás diciendo esto porque vas a unir tu alma a la de Harry ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron, tratando de evitar que el dolor que estaba sintiendo se notara en su voz.

-No, te estoy diciendo esto porque ya estamos conectados- contestó ella-. Quiero unir mi alma a la tuya.

-¿Yo?- gritó él del choque-. Pero...Harry es el que necesita...

-No funcionará con Harry- interrumpió Hermione.

-Claro que sí, solo tien…

-No, no funcionará- insistió ella-. Tiene que ser un...acto de amor.

-Tú amas a Harry.

-No de la misma manera que te amo a ti.

-Lo amas lo suficiente para sacrificarte por él- dijo Ron, casi atragantándose con las palabras al forzarse decirlas.

-Quizás debas leer mis notas para comprender por qué...

-No quiero leer tus malditas notas- dijo él enfadado-. Sólo dime ¿por qué ustedes dos no pueden tomar la maldita poción y acabar de una buena vez?

-Podríamos si...sólo quisiéramos unir nuestras almas por un...

-Lo cual es precisamente lo que quieres. Unir tu alma a la de Harry, él ata la suya con la tuya para que así, si uno de ustedes es herido con esa endemoniada maldición, sus almas se queden el tiempo necesario para nosotros retornarlas a sus cuerpos.

-Es más complicado que eso- dijo Hermione, obviamente frustrada-. Te dije que retornar el alma al cuerpo es la parte dura. Tomará ciertos...sacrificios. Sacrificios que soy incapaz de hacer por Harry.

-¿De qué estas hablando? Hace poco me estabas diciendo que estabas preparada a dar tu vida por la de él.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Entonces, qué es lo que no le puedes dar a Harry que me puedes dar a mí?

-Todo lo demás- contestó ella.

-¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

-Quiere decir que para que esto funcione tengo...que darle mi cuerpo.

Ella murmuró la última parte tan suavemente que él casi no la escuchó.

-¿TU QUÉ?- gritó Ron. _No. No puede ser como sonó. Ella quiso decir otra cosa. Quizás él la tenga que poseer o algo._

-Mi cuerpo- repitió ella más alto-. Tendría que acostarme con él. Es llamada una poción de acoplamiento por alguna razón.

Era EXACTAMENTE como había sonado. Él no lo quería creer, mas ahí estaba. Ella acababa de admitirlo. Iba a...tener sexo con Harry. Ron no lo podía creer. Su mente simplemente rehusó tratar de entender lo que hace segundos había escuchado. Ella iba a tener coito con su mejor amigo. _Mi novia va a tener sexo con mi mejor compañero, maldita sea._

Hermione esperó pacientemente a ver lo que venía. De alguna manera, era casi un alivio saber que el final se estaba acercando. Ahora que ella le había dicho cómo funcionaba la poción, las cosas serían mejor. Después de la explosión inevitable, claro está. Sabía que se estaba avecinando. En este instante todo lo que Ron parecía capaz de hacer era mirarla boquiabierto, aterrorizado, pero no tardaría. Su rostro ya estaba sonrojado y tornándose un escarlata oscuro. Mas fueron sus ojos en los que ella estaba enfocada. Uno siempre podía ver todo lo que Ron estaba pensando en sus ojos.

Hermione vio el asombro y el dolor que instantáneamente lo reemplazó. Le dolía verlo, especialmente al saber que no era necesario. Si él tan sólo hubiera escuchado lo que ella había dicho. TODO, esto no estaría sucediendo. Pero esa no era la manera en la que la mente de Ron trabajaba. Él hizo exactamente lo que pensó que haría. Se apegó a la parte acerca de ella y Harry e ignoró completamente las declaraciones que le habían precedido.

_S__e va a ofrecer a sí misma a Harry para que esa endemoniada poción funcione. No lo puedo creer. Ella me lo dijo ANTES de hacerlo, maldita sea. Como si eso lo arreglara todo. ¿Me está pidiendo permiso?. ¿Me está dando a elegir?. Pero no tengo puñetera opción ¿cierto? Si no le dejo hacer esto, mis celos, mi manera posesiva, le podría costar la vida a Harry. No sólo a Harry, le podría costar la vida a Hermione también. Tengo que renunciar al amor de mi vida...para salvar a mis mejores amigos. Eso fue lo que quiso decir cuando habló de sacrificios. Tendré que sacrificar mi corazón._

Fue entonces cuando la cólera comenzó.

Hermione la reconoció el momento en que vio la llama en sus ojos. Todo el rostro de Ron se endureció y la miró fijamente con tal veneno que se alejó de él. _Esto va a terminar mal, _pensó Hermione al tratar de prepararse para el arranque que sabía estaba avecinándose en el horizonte. Él simplemente se levantó y salió, cerrando la puerta tan fuertemente que los libros al borde del escritorio se cayeron al suelo.

_Esto no estaba supuesto a suceder, _pensó Hermione, mirando con incredulidad alrededor de la habitación vacía. _¡DEMONIOS, RON! _maldijo Hermione al saltar de la cama y correr a la puerta para perseguirlo. _¿Cómo te atreves a abandonarme?_

---------------------------------o0o--------------------------------------

**Notas:** Espero que les haya gustado. Y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo pasado. Como siempre son mi fuente de energía. Y como se habrán percatado, estamos a punto de llegar al último capítulo de la primera vez. Bueno, saludos y suerte en todo. ¡Salud, amor y prosperidad!


	29. Capítulo 29:Acoplamiento

**Capítulo 29**

…**Acoplamiento**

----------------o0o--------------

-¡RON!- gritó Hermione al correr deprisa por las escaleras, tratando de alcanzarlo antes de que entrara a su cuarto. Desafortunadamente, él con sus piernas luengas, se le hizo imposible. Ella apenas había llegado al segundo piso cuando su puerta se cerró de un golpe.

-¡Ron, abre la puerta!- demandó, golpeando fuertemente en ella, pero sin obtener respuesta.

-¡DEMONIOS!- gritó Hermione, al continuar golpeando la barrera entre los dos-. ¡SI NO ABRES ESTA PUERTA AHORA MISMO-, chilló- TE JURO POR DIOS QUE LA ROMPERÉ!

-¡ME GUSTARÍA VERTE INTENTARLO!- bramó Ron desde adentro-. ¡NO ESTÁS PERMITIDA A HACER MAGIA FUERA DE HOGWARTS!. ¿RECUERDAS?

-Hijo de…- farfulló ella, furiosa por lo fácil que la había descartado-. Te mostraré magia-, dijo entre dientes, girándose lejos de la puerta y dando pasos hacia la escalera-. Espera y verás.

-------------o------------

-Entonces- dijo Ginny, acercándose a Harry por un momento al ver el profesor Lupin marcharse-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Eso creo- contestó Harry.

-¿Crees?- preguntó Ginny, claramente no satisfecha con la respuesta-. O sí o no. ¿Cuál es?

-Si te digo que sí; ¿me dejarás en paz?

-Depende- respondió ella.

-¿De qué?

-De si te creo o no.

Trató de esconderla, de veras, pero al final Harry no pudo aguantar la sonrisa. _Por lo menos fue honesta, _pensó él. _Cruelmente honesta. _No pudo evitar hallar eso refrescante. Todos los demás lo estaban tratando como un niño con guantes y ya estaba cansado de ello. _¿Estará tomando clases de Hermione? _se preguntó él. _O quizás siempre haya sido así y nunca lo noté._

La verdad era que Harry no había notado a Ginny hace mucho. Siempre pensó en ella como la hermanita de Ron. El año pasado fue la primera vez que había tenido una verdadera conversación con ella. _Cuatro años. La he conocido hace cuatro años. ¿Pero qué sé acerca de ella? _se preguntó a sí mismo. _Es una buena voladora y extraordinariamente buena en Quidditch, teniendo en cuenta que sus hermanos nunca la dejaron jugar. Sin duda que es alguien que no quisiera enfrentar en un duelo. Sus hechizos mocomurciélagos son malvadamente célebres. Incluso Fred y George les temen y eso es algo. Tiene el mismo sentido del humor que Ron. Y su temperamento también, aunque ella lo sabe controlar mejor. Claro, si Hermione no lo colmara tanto y constantemente o cogiera el anzuelo cuando él la colmara a ella, el temperamento de Ron no sería tan evidente tampoco. _Pero todo eso eran cosas superficiales. La mayoría se podría utilizar para describir cualquier miembro de su familia. _¿De veras, qué conozco acerca de Ginny, la persona? _pensó él, mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que en verdad la veía. _Casi nada._

-¿Estás listo para probar tu pastel de cumpleaños?

-¿Ah?- preguntó Harry, volviendo a la realidad por la voz de Ginny.

-Te pregunté si querías _COMER _de verdad un pedazo del pastel de mamá- contestó ella, agarrando su brazo y empujándolo hacia lo que quedaba del pastel-. Tú sabes, en vez de hacerlo puré con tu tenedor y entonces botarlo por la puerta.

-No lo boté- replicó Harry, sonando defensivo-. Se cayó.

-Bueno, no dejes caer este pedazo- contestó Ginny, colocando el plato debajo de su nariz-. O serás responsable por…

Pero nunca pudo terminar su oración. La llama que apareció y quedó suspendida en el centro de la habitación llamó su atención. Y no sólo fue Ginny. Casi todos notaron la ráfaga de luz. El cuarto permaneció en un silencio sepulcral mientras la luz se extinguió y una sola pluma dorada voló hasta el suelo, seguida por una nota.

-Fawkes- murmuró Harry, mirando fijamente el rostro asombrado de Ginny y después al Sr. Weasley que se había agachado y recogido del suelo el pedazo de pergamino.

-¿Qué es Arthur?- preguntó Ojoloco, cuando el rostro del Sr. Weasley palideció.

-Fueron muggles indefensos- dijo Arthur, relajando el puño que había hecho y tirando el arrugado pergamino en la mano de Moody.

Harry se quedó mirando al Sr. Weasley con los ojos bien abiertos. Nunca antes lo había visto tan furioso. Su esposa era la que normalmente estaba de mal genio. Si el Sr. Weasley estaba furibundo, algo tenía que estar seriamente grave.

Ginny había llegado a la misma conclusión. La última vez que había visto a su padre así de furioso había sido la noche de la gran pelea con Percy. Fuera lo fuera lo que dijera el mensaje de Dumbledore, eran malas noticias.

-Vale- dijo Ojoloco a los miembros de la Orden reunidos alrededor de él para leer la nota-. McGonagall y Hagrid ya están en Bristol. Dedales, tú y Hestia van a Abberley. Arthur, tú y tus chicos vayan a Lewisham. Remus, tú y Emmeline vayan a investigar a Mossley. Doge, tú vienes conmigo. Nosotros cogeremos a Lincoln. Molly…

-Yo sé que hacer- dijo ella, alejándose del grupo y dirigiéndose derechito hacia Harry y Ginny.

-¿Bueno, qué esperan?- rugió Moody-. Muévanse.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Harry al mirar a los brujos y brujas reunidos, desapareciendo detrás de la Sra. Weasley.

-¿Por qué papá se llevó a Fred y a George a Lewisham?- preguntó Ginny, incapaz de mantener el miedo fuera de su voz-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Busca tu abrigo, querida- dijo Molly, ignorando la pregunta de su hija y acompañándola hacia la puerta-. Tenemos que irnos. Vamos, Harry- agregó ella, agarrando su brazo y arrastrándolo con ellos-. Tú también.

-------------------o-------------------

Hermione todavía estaba refunfuñando para sí misma cuando de repente abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró volando en la habitación como si fuera un pequeño tornado, tomando a Bill y a Tonks completamente por sorpresa. La pareja saltó y Tonks se alejó de Bill con tal rapidez que golpeó su codo con un tazón de manzanas en el borde la mesa y lo mandó al suelo, quebrándose en pedacitos; Hermione no lo notó. Ni siquiera saludó a la asustada pareja al pasarles furiosamente por al lado y comenzar a hurgar por los cajones de los cubiertos.

-Estúpido imbécil- le escucharon farfullar al ella sacar completamente un cajón fuera del aparador y verterlo al revés sobre el mostrador-. Idiota insufrible- gritó ella, sacando el siguiente cajón con tanta fuerza que se cayó al suelo, dispersando sus contenidos por todos lados-. Ya le mostraré magia-, dijo al divisar lo que estaba buscando, arrodillarse y asir del piso un largo mazo de madera, utilizado para ablandar la carne. Sin decir otra palabra, Hermione se enderezó, agarró un cuchillo para la mantequilla y avanzó a salir de la habitación.

-¡Por la madre de Merlín!- gritó Tonks, mirando la puerta, ahora cerrada, con ojos bien abiertos-. ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?- le preguntó a Bill, mientras escuchaban los estruendos de los pasos de Hermione disiparse-. ¿Antes que lo mate a golpes con ese mazo?

-Es mejor permanecer fuera de sus caminos cuando se ponen así- contestó Bill, sacando su varita de su bolsillo y usándola para reparar el tazón roto.

-¿Ellos…han hecho esto antes?- preguntó Tonks, completamente pasmada.

-Eso he oído- dijo Bill indiferentemente, ondulando su varita sobre los cubiertos dispersados por el piso y causando que volaran dentro del cajón-. Nunca he visto una disputa completa por mí mismo- añadió, apuntando su varita al desorden sobre el mostrador-. Pero por lo que me han dicho, siempre están fajándose. No es gran cosa. Ron sabe cómo controlarla.

-Pero… lo iba a perseguir con un cuchillo- protestó Tonks.

-Sí, eso es nuevo- rió él-. Pero sólo es un cuchillo de mantequilla.

-Es tu hermano- expresó con incredulidad- ¿No estás preocupado?

-Es mejor un cuchillo que una varita- rió él-. Por lo menos, de esa manera tiene una buena posibilidad de desarmarla.

-¡BILL!

-Ya se arreglarán- replicó él, no compartiendo su preocupación, obviamente-. Siempre se arreglan.

_Eso no puede ser verdad, _pensó Tonks, mirando a su amigo como si le faltaran algunos cables-. ¿No viste la mirada en sus ojos? Si alguien me persiguiera con una mirada como ésa…- _Si ese chico sabe lo que es bueno, correrá endemoniadamente por su vida._

_-------------------_o---------------

Hermione caminó con dificultad hacia la puerta cerrada de Ron, sin esforzarse en ocultar en lo absoluto su cercanía. No sólo deseaba que Ron supiera que estaba ahí, sino que no se iba a dar por vencida. Sin decir una palabra, presionó el cuchillo de la mantequilla que había hurtado debajo de la cerradura en la bisagra de la puerta y entonces usó el mazo para martillearlo y desatarlo. Tres duros golpes y la cerradura se vino abajo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?- gritó Ron cuando la parte de arriba de su puerta se tambaleó a un lado.

-¡MAGIA!- gritó Hermione, al arrodillarse y continuar martilleando la cerradura abajo de la bisagra. Parándose, interpuso sus dedos entre la puerta y la pared, abriéndola un poco. Entonces agarró la puerta y la atrajo hacia sí hasta sentir la cerradura saltar. Habiendo completado su objetivo, Hermione soltó la puerta y miró, con satisfacción, como se volcó en el medio del dormitorio con un fuerte estrépito.

-Tú…tú….rompiste la maldita puerta- tartamudeó Ron al mirar boquiabierto y con total asombro al oscurecido piso.

-¡Te dije que lo haría, gran imbécil!- gritó Hermione al entrar a la habitación, todavía apretando el mazo en su mano izquierda.

-¡Bueno…bueno…pues vete de aquí, maldita seas!- gritó Ron, quitando sus ojos de la puerta y fijándolos en su enfadada novia.

-No voy a ningún lado- vociferó ella-. No hasta que escuches lo que he intentado decirte.

-He oído suficiente. No quiero escuchar más.

-¡NO. FUNCIONARÁ. CON. HARRY!- bramó Hermione.

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste- replicó Ron mientras arrugaba su cara por la repugnancia-. No funcionará a menos que…-. Pero no podía terminar de decir las palabras. Las imágenes mentales corriendo por su cabeza eran lo bastante desconcertantes. No quería nombrarlas-…a menos que estés…_con_ él. Lo entiendo, Hermione.

-No, Ron, no lo entiendes- proclamó fuertemente-. Tú fuiste el que metió a Harry en ésto en primer lugar, no yo. Te imaginaste que era el que necesitaba protección y asumiste que me uniría a él a pesar de lo que te dije. Así que lo diré de nuevo y quizás esta vez me escuches atentamente-. Hermione se detuvo por un momento para estar segura de que tenía su completa atención y entonces continuó-. La única persona con la que tengo intenciones de hacer _eso_ es contigo, estúpido imbécil. No podría unirme a Harry aunque quisiera. Tiene que ser un acto de amor. Yo no lo amo. Él no me ama. No de esa forma. La idea de acostarme con él es…bueno, es repulsiva. Él es como un hermano para mí, por el amor de Dios. E inclusive, si eso no fuera un factor, de todas maneras no funcionaría. Si fuéramos a estar juntos, el proceso entero sería contaminado por traicionarte. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?- preguntó-. No puedo proteger a Harry. Tan sólo te puedo proteger a ti.

-De veras que estoy confundido aquí, Hermione- dijo Ron, recorriendo sus manos a través de su pelo con exasperación-. Pensé que toda esta cosa de la contra-maldición era para proteger a Harry- agregó él, desplomándose en el borde de su cama.

-Podemos usar la contra-maldición para proteger a cualquiera- intentó clarificar Hermione-. Pero sólo **después** de haber tomado la poción. De lo contrario sería suicidio. Necesitamos la poción para proteger nuestras almas. No podemos beberla y ya, porque entonces sólo sería temporaria. Se esfumará en dos semanas a menos que mantengamos la conexión.

-¿Y cómo, exactamente, estamos supuesto a hacer eso? No podemos beber esa cosa cada dos semanas ¿o sí?- preguntó Ron, rechazando la idea. _Espero que sepa mejor que esa asquerosa Poción Multijugos, _pensó, sin notar por completo el hecho de que las mejillas de Hermione se habían sonrojados de un rojo brilloso al él preguntar.

-Bueno- respondió, apartando sus ojos- como dije, es llamada una Poción de Acoplamiento por alguna razón. La manera más eficaz de mantener la conexión es teniendo coito frecuentemente.

_HO-LA, _gritó la mente de Ron, eufórica por esa pequeña información.

-¿Cuán frecuente estamos hablando?- preguntó él, toda su cara alumbrándose con excitación. Cualquier plan que involucrara relaciones sexuales con frecuencia no podía ser tan malo. De hecho, era verdaderamente atrayente. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, mejor sonaba. _Deberíamos comenzar ahora mismo. Vale, la poción no está preparada aún, _se recordó a sí mismo, _pero siempre podemos practicar un poquito. ¿No es ella la que siempre me sermonea en lo importante que es practicar hechizos nuevos? No habrá mejor momento en que podamos practicar que ahora mismo, mientras la casa está vacía._

_Estúpido insensible, _pensó Hermione, sin gustarle el cambio que la conversación había tomado ni los pensamientos que, segura estaba, andaban recorriendo por esa cabeza. En el fondo sabía que él no lo había querido de la manera que sonó. Sabía que se preocupaba por ella y no estaba en esto sólo por el sexo, pero aún así, su comentario la enfadó. El hecho de que no se había dado cuenta que la había hecho sentir como un pedazo de carne la irritaba aún más.

-Supongo que depende- contestó enojada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron. Había estado tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que de verdad no escuchó su respuesta.

-Dije que depende.

-¿De qué?- presionó Ron. Sólo después de preguntar fue que se dio cuenta de lo irritada que estaba con él. _¿Qué hice ahora? _se preguntó.

-Si continúas actuando o no como un puñetero pervertido a quién sólo le interesa cuán a menudo se va a poner afortunado.

-¡Hermione!- gritó él, anonadado por el hecho de que acababa de maldecirlo. _¡OH oh! Creo que eso significa que no habrá práctica alguna._

-Quizás deberías leer mis notas antes de que te entierres aún más- sugirió ella.

-Um, vale- concordó él de buena gana, esperando que eso la tranquilizara.

-Las traeré- dijo bruscamente Hermione, frunciendo sus labios y ojos antes de girarse y caminar hacia la entrada sin puerta.

-¡Espera!- gritó Ron, cuando cayó en la cuenta que no regresaría-. Lo siento- añadió él al saltar de su cama y disminuir la distancia entre ellos-. No estés enfadada.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó, virándose para encararlo otra vez.

-Er…por sea lo que sea que hice- contestó él, con una expresión triste y mirándola fijamente con su versión más refinada de ojos angelicales.

_Demonios, _pensó Hermione, al sentir su firmeza desmoronarse.

-Ni siquiera sabes por lo que te estás disculpando- dijo ella, más para recordarse a sí misma del por qué estaba irritada que por otra cosa.

-Pero sé que lo siento- respondió Ron, ofreciéndole una de sus irresistibles sonrisas-. Sé que puedo ser un imbécil, pero no porque quiera. ¿Me perdonarás, verdad? Por favor.

No necesitaba rogar ahora. Podía ver que la había convencido. Ella estaba tratando de ocultarlo, pero su humor había cambiado. Su lenguaje corporal estaba menos rígido que como minutos atrás. Incluso así, no estaba seguro si era una buena idea tratar de tocarla.

-¿Mione?

-Oh, supongo- suspiró ella, mordiendo su labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa-. Espera aquí- dijo, decidiendo que era mejor si se quedaban en un cuarto sin puerta por ahora-. Cogeré mis notas y ya regreso.

-¿Hermione?- dijo Ron cuando llegó a la última página-. ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó, apuntando una línea que leía, Poción de Acoplamiento + sangre (sacrificio) + amor ¿ protección adicional?-. ¿Sacrificio?. ¿Qué tipo de sacrificio?- demandó él-. Es obvio que ésto es más que pincharse el dedo y añadirle unas gotas de sangre a la poción. ¿Tú no estás planeando en cortarte la mano o algo parecido, verdad?- preguntó, evidentemente acordándose del sacrificio que Colagusano hizo para devolver su amo a su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Hermione-. Honestamente. Sigue leyendo- agregó -. Todo tendrá sentido cuando termines de leer.

Ron la estudió atentamente por un momento, entonces levantó la página del pergamino que había estado leyendo y la colocó debajo de las demás, descendiendo su vista sobre la próxima página de sus notas.

Sangre + vida; tiene dones de vida

¡LA SANGRE DE UNA VIRGEN TIENE PROPIEDADES MÁGICAS Y PODEROSAS!

Sacrificio + derrame de sangre

¡ DEBE SER UN ACTO DE AMOR !

Añade la sangre a la poción para incrementar la protección

Mi sangre para protegerlo

¿Su sangre para protegerme?

**O**

Semen vida; tiene propiedades curativas

También derramado durante un acto de amor

-¡DEMONIOS!- gritó Ron, sus ojos ensanchándose al mirar fijamente la última línea en la página, la cual estaba escrita en tinta roja como para llamar la atención.

La poción de Acoplamiento + sangre + semen + amor **protección + unión de las almas**

El sacrificio al que ella se refería en sus notas era su virginidad. La sangre de las vírgenes tiene propiedades mágicas. Todos sabían eso. Incluso los muggles lo sabían hasta un cierto nivel, sólo que no se daban cuenta de ello. Al pasar el tiempo, ellos habían cogido ese conocimiento y lo habían envuelto con extravagantes historias de chicas jóvenes que eran servidas a los dragones o tiradas a los volcanes, o algo igual de estúpido. La forma en la que moría no parecía importar siempre y cuando fuera espantosa y resultara en la salvación de todo un pueblo. _Malditos idiotas, todos ellos, _pensó Ron. No sólo los Muggles parecían no darse cuenta que el género del donante no importaba desde el punto de vista mágico, sino que malinterpretaron los aspectos protectores de la sangre. La sangre de las vírgenes tenía propiedades protectoras, pero éstas eran leves. Era usada principalmente en las pociones curativas y los brebajes reconstituyentes. Pero esto…lo que Hermione estaba sugiriendo…iba más allá de todo lo que los sanadores hacían. Ella no sólo iba a utilizar su sangre normal sino que quería usar la sangre que quedaría como consecuencia de la pérdida de su virginidad, la cual era muchísimo más poderosa. Hasta donde Ron conocía, era algo sin precedentes. Era brillante. Absolutamente, chifladamente brillante. La pregunta era; ¿se atrevería él a beberla?

-¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió algo como esto?- preguntó Ron, echándole un vistazo a la última línea en sus notas nuevamente-. Es endemoniadamente fantástico, pero… ¿no crees que deberías verificar todo con Dumbledore? Quiero decir; ¿estás planeando en modificar la poción, verdad? Miré la lista de ingredientes y la sangre y el semen no estaban en ella. Sé que estás añadiéndolas para fortalecer la conexión y añadir una protección adicional para nosotros; ¿pero que tal si ese no es el único efecto que tiene?

-¿Estás loco?- respondió Hermione, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Honestamente crees que nos permitirá hacer esto? Le tendría que decir acerca de mi contra-maldición y no voy a hacer eso. Y tú tampoco- añadió ella por precaución.

-¿Por qué diablos no? Si él la puede usar para bloquear la maldición asesina; ¿por qué no decirle?. ¿Por qué no decirles a todos en la Orden?

-Bueno, primero, sus almas no estarían protegidas. Sería equivalente a cometer suicidio. No los puedes obligar a que beban una poción de acoplamiento. Quiero decir…que tendrían que estar dispuestos a revelar sus almas a alguien más y no creo que eso sea posible. Más importante aún, mientras menos personas sepan de esto, mejor. Nadie más puede saber de esto, Ron. Ni siquiera Harry.

-¿Qué?. ¿Por qué no? Tú sabes que podemos confiar en él.

-No hasta que perfeccione su Oclumancia- agregó Hermione rápidamente-. De lo contrario Voldemort podría descubrirlo y no podemos dejar que eso suceda. Ahora que tiene un cuerpo, es mortal. Se ha hecho vulnerable y vamos a usar eso como ventaja. Si sabe que podemos bloquear la maldición asesina, no la utilizará.

-¿Y eso sería malo porque...?- preguntó Ron, mirando a Hermione como si estuviera un poco ida.

-Porque si puedo proteger a Harry, la maldición rebotará hacia quienquiera que la produjo. ¿No lo ves?- dijo ella con mucho interés-. Si tenemos suerte, Voldemort terminará matándose a sí mismo con su propia maldición.

-No me agrada la idea de ocultarle cosas a Harry- protestó Ron.

-A mí tampoco, pero...

-Esto no es un pequeño secreto del que estamos hablando. ¡Esto es GRANDE! Quiero decir, te das cuenta que si lo hacemos- dijo él, apuntando a sus notas-, básicamente estaremos...- mas nunca finalizó su pensamiento.

-¿Estaremos qué?- preguntó Hermione, disparándole una mirada de perplejidad.

_Ella no sabe.-_ Um...conectados- terminó poco convincente-. _¿Cómo puede ser que no lo sepa? Esta es Hermione de la que estamos hablando. Ella lo sabe TODO. Pero es hija de muggles. Probablemente nunca escuchó hablar del Lànain. Mas lo que está sugiriendo que hagamos es esencialmente lo mismo; ¿cierto? Estaremos atados y conectados. Y no sólo por la sangre. Vale, nuestra magia no estará unida, pero aparte de eso, es casi la misma cosa._

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que no debíamos decirle que estábamos juntos- le recordó Hermione.

_Vale, quizás lo sepa, _pensó Ron para sí mismo. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Él tendría que preguntarle.

-Um...Hermione- dijo él, aventurándose cautelosamente-¿el profesor Binns ha mencionado el Lànain en alguna de nuestras clases de Historia de la Magia?

-¿El qué?

-¿El Lànain?

-No que me acuerde. ¿Por qué?

-Er...da igual. No es importante.

-¿Entonces por qué lo mencionaste?

_¡MIERDA!. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer, idiota? Rápido, fájate con ella y distráela, _se instruyó Ron a sí mismo. Mas, antes de hacer lo pensado, se dio cuenta que Hermione ya había sido distraída. Ya no lo estaba mirando a él, sino sobre su hombro a la entrada vacía. No fue hasta que se giró para ver qué estaba mirando, cuando se dio cuenta que la entrada ya no se encontraba tan vacía. Su madre estaba parada en ella.

Por un momento, Ron sintió un pánico arañarle. _¿Cuánto acertó a escuchar?. ¿Qué te pasa, idiota?. ¿Qué estabas pensando, hablando del Lànain en un cuarto sin puerta? Pero nadie estaba supuesto a estar aquí. ¡Demonios! Si ella me oyó hablar de la antigua ceremonia de unión con Hermione, me matará._

-¿Mamá?- dijo Ron, asombrado que su voz no había traicionado su miedo-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Necesito hablar con tu hermano- contestó, sus ojos moviéndose del vacío marco de la puerta hasta la puerta que faltaba, la cual andaba inclinada contra de la pared-. ¿Dónde está?

-Abajo, creo- replicó Ron, su estómago dándole vueltas por razones completamente diferentes- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él. Era demasiado temprano para que la fiesta hubiese acabado. Si estaba aquí, algo debió haber pasado-. ¿Qué está…

-No te entrometas- dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo antes que él pudiera hacer más preguntas-. No es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte- añadió-. Ustedes dos quédense aquí y finalicen sus tareas- dijo justo antes de virarse y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

-Pensó que estábamos haciendo tareas- dijo Hermione, dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Sí; ¿pero qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?- preguntó Ron-. ¿Por qué no está en la fiesta de Harry?. ¿Y por qué nos preguntó dónde estaba Bill?. ¿Por qué no apareció en la cocina? Ella sabía que era ahí donde él iba a estar.

-¿Piensas que andaba espiándonos?- cuestionó Hermione.

-Obviamente- contestó él-. Pero no se quedó por mucho tiempo. Algo raro está sucediendo aquí- dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Vamos- dijo al señalarle a Hermione que lo siguiera-. Averigüemos qué es lo que pasa.

-¡MAMÁ!- le escucharon gritar a Bill con asombro, antes que ellos llegaran a la puerta de la cocina y colocaran sus oídos contra de la misma-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta de Harry? No pudo haberse terminado aún.

-Hubo un ataque- contestó la Sra. Weasley. Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro con ojos bien abiertos, pero ninguno habló. En vez de hablar, escucharon los sonidos de las sillas chirriando a través del piso mientras Bill y Tonks saltaban fuera de las mismas. El chirrido fue seguido por un estruendo cuando una de las sillas, lo más probable la de Tonks, se volcó y entonces un silencio le siguió.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- le escucharon preguntar a Tonks, la preocupación evidente en su voz-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-No fue Harry- contestó la Sra. Weasley.

-¿Qué de Ginny?- preguntó Bill, su voz temblando ligeramente, como si estuviera temeroso de no querer saber la respuesta.

-Tu hermana está bien- le escucharon a la Sra. Weasley asegurarle a su hijo.

Ambos, Ron y Hermione, suspiro aliviados. Harry y Ginny estaban bien.

-Dumbledore y yo los dejamos en la casa de los Dursleys- continuó la Sra. Weasley.

-¿Dejaste a Ginny con esos Muggles?- gritó Bill con incredulidad.

-Es el lugar más seguro para ellos en estos momentos- gritó su madre ferozmente-. Siempre y cuando se queden dentro de la casa, nadie, ni siquiera quien-tú-ya-sabes, los puede tocar. Tonks, querida- añadió ella-. Será mejor que vayas a registrarte con Kingsley. Las marcas tenebrosas tienen al Ministerio alborotado.

-¿Marcas tenebrosas?- le escucharon preguntar a Bill-. ¿Cuántas?

-Por lo menos cinco, de lo que conocemos. Todas extensamente dispersadas. Aparecieron relativamente al mismo tiempo. Esa es toda la información que tenemos por ahora, aparte del hecho de que estaban detrás de hijos de muggles. Kingsley no tuvo tiempo para pasar más información antes que el Ministro se presentara y comenzara a interferir. Necesitas registrarte- dijo ella otra vez-. Fudge ha llamado a cada Auror que esté disponible.

-Espera un minuto- dijo Bill-. Yo…no creo que debas ir-. Sus palabras fueron recibidas con silencio-. Alguien necesita quedarse aquí con mamá, por si acaso.

-Bill- replicó la Sra. Weasley-. Tonks es un Auror. Tiene que irse.

-Pero…no creo que sea tan buena idea. Quiero decir, Fudge no sabe dónde estás- argumentó él-. ¿Cómo te puede llamar si no sabe dónde estás? Parecerá sospechoso si vas. Él querrá saber cómo supiste que había problemas.

-No es lo suficientemente inteligente para pensar algo como eso- opuso Tonks.

-Bill- replicó la Sra. Weasley, sonando bastante molesta-. No seas ridículo. Por supuesto que tiene que ir.

-Pero…

-Oh, sólo ignóralo- suspiró Tonks-. Siempre se pone así al estar presente cuando recibo una misión. Honestamente, pensarías que todo el entrenamiento de Auror que tuve fue para nada, de la manera que insistes.

-Tonks- intentó Bill nuevamente-. No puedes ir. Están atacando a hijos de muggles.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?- gritó ella, sonando más que insultada-. ¿Que sólo porque mi padre es hijo de muggles, no soy capaz de cuidarme a mí misma? Eso es una carga de basura y…

-Oh, te calmarás- gritó Bill-. Por el amor de Merlín. Sabes que eso no fue lo que quise decir. Es que…Hermione es hija de muggles y tú eres el Guardián Secreto de sus padres. Si ellos no la encuentran, pueden tratar e ir detrás de ellos. Así que probablemente deberías quedarte aquí.

Una mirada al pálido rostro de Hermione fue lo que bastó para hacer reaccionar a Ron.

-Yo pensé que _tú_ eras el Guardián Secreto de sus padres- le dijo a Bill al abrir la puerta y marchar dentro de la cocina.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY!- gritó su madre al echar humo y virarse para encarar a su hijo-. Te dije que te quedaras arriba.

-Sí, bueno, no lo hice- gritó Ron-. Y qué bueno también. De lo contrario nunca hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando. Tú de seguro que no me lo dirías. Nadie me dice nada.

-Eso es porque _NO _eres un miembro de la Orden- gritó la Sra. Weasley enfurecida-. A pesar de lo que pienses.

-¿Qué de mis padres?- preguntó Hermione, entrando a la cocina-. ¿Fueron atacados o no?

-No- dijo la Sra. Weasley, después de un silencio incómodo-. Ninguno de los ataques ocurrió cerca de tu hogar.

-Mas todavía están en peligro; ¿verdad?- preguntó ella.

-No sabemos eso- dijo la Sra. Weasley, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, Hagrid apareció inesperadamente en el medio de la cocina y detuvo la conversación bruscamente.

-El profesor Dumbledore me mandó a buscarlos- dijo él, empujando la punta de su sombrilla rosada hacia Bill y Tonks-. La convertí en un traslador- explicó él, moviendo su sombrilla debajo de sus asombrados rostros-. Hemos encontrado sobrevivientes en la casa de los Creeveys. Esos malditos bastardos- gritó él furiosamente.

-Hagrid- trató de interrumpir la Sra. Weasley antes de que dijera más, pero él no hizo caso.

-Todos esos ataques fuer'n parte de un plan morboso para lle'ar a Harry. Como si él no tuviera suficiente con que tratar ah'ra.

-¡HAGRID!

-Dieciséis personas muertas. Cada u'a por cada año d' su vida. Los Creeveys fueron la última familia que atacaron. ¡MALDITOS COBARDES! Ataca'do niños y muggles indefensos. Él era un lechero por el amor de Merlín. No tenía forma d' defenderse a sí mismo o a su familia. Dej'ron su esposa viva par'a que pasara su pequeño y endemoniado mensaje, mas eso no los detuvo en usar el Cruciatus sobre ella y forza'la a que escogiera cuáles de s's hijos sería la últ'ma víctima.

-OH, Dios mío- gimió Hermione, mientras lágrimas tibias se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Hagrid, cuando se giró y se dio cuenta que Ron y Hermione estaban parados detrás de él-. ¿Qué est'n haciendo ustedes dos aquí? No deberían estar aquí. No deberían haber escuchado eso.

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó Ron, pero sus ojos estaban fijos sobre Hermione al decirlo-. ¿Quién fue asesinado?

-Er…- farfulló Hagrid, mirando a Molly incómodamente-. Um…bueno…

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS FUE?- gritó Ron-. De todas maneras lo sabremos. Estará en primera plana mañana en el diario El Profeta.

-Él tiene razón mamá- interrumpió Bill antes de que ella comenzara a protestar-. Lo van a averiguar. Incluso si logras mantener el Profeta fuera de su alcance, ellos regresarán pronto a la escuela. No es algo que quieras ocultarles.

-Oh, están bien, continúa- suspiró la Sra. Weasley, sabiendo que Bill tenía la razón.

-¿Fue Colin o Dennos?- preguntó Ron con una voz tensa.

-Ambos- contestó Hagrid tristemente, apartando sus ojos y tragando saliva-. Lo más que pudimos suponer fue que prim'ro mataron a Colin. No lo querían defen'iendo a su familia, sabes. Entonces, después de as'sinar a su padre, hicieron que su madre eligiera entre Dennos y su hija.

-Yo no sabía que ellos tuvieran una hermana- susurró Hermione para sí misma. Había mucho que ella no sabía de los Creeveys. Ellos no estaban en el mismo año que ella, pero eso no era una buena excusa. Ambos eran miembros del ED. Ella debería, por lo menos, saber que tenía una hermana-. ¿Es bruja?- preguntó Hermione mientras Ron colocaba su brazo de forma protectora alrededor de sus hombros y la acercaba hacia él.

-No 'o sé- contestó Hagrid, francamente.

-¿Ron?- interpuso la Sra. Weasley-. Lleva a Hermione arriba. Ahora. Y quédate con ella.

-¿Qué de mis padres?- dijo Hermione en protesta.

-Miren- dijo Hagrid, virándose hacia Bill y Tonks-. Tenemos que i'nos. El Profesor Dumbledore está esperan'o- añadió él, ofreciéndoles la sombrilla traslador para que la sujetaran.

-¿Tonks?- preguntó Bill, dándole una mirada de súplica. Ella miró fijamente a Hermione y entonces a Bill.

-Está bien- cedió ella, asintiendo su cabeza como aceptando su pedido-. Me quedaré.

-Sólo nosotros, Hagrid- dijo Bill, estirando su brazo y agarrando el traslador.

-De veras ha comenzado¿cierto?- susurró Ron, su mente tambaleando, mientras su madre los empujaba a él y a Hermione hacia la puerta de la cocina.

La guerra había empezado. Personas se estaban muriendo. Personas que él conocía. Chicos con los que iba a la escuela. Sabía que debía sentir algo. Cualquier cosa excepto lo que estaba sintiendo. Miedo. Indignación. Dolor. Pero esas no eran las emociones sobrecargando su mente. Lo que sentía era alivio. Alivio de que Hermione no era la hija de muggles que ellos habían matado. Collin y Dennos estaban muertos, y él estaba aliviado. _¿Qué tipo de bastardo morboso soy yo? _pensó Ron, su estómago revolviéndose de la culpa mientras permitía que su madre los condujera arriba. _Ellos tan sólo eran niños. ¿Por qué los tenían que matar?. ¿Por qué?_

-------o--0---o------

**Queridos lectores: **_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Este capítulo se lo dedico a ILONA POTTER, que me ha hecho reír a carcajadas con sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por el entusiasmo Ilona, de veras os lo agradezco! _

_Como pudieron ver, la historia se está poniendo más seria y esto es necesario, ya lo verán. En cuanto a Ron, tengo algunas palabras acerca de él. Como leyeron, también tiene su secreto. Sabrán del Lànain mucho más adelante y del por qué temió que su madre lo mataría si lo oyera hablando de ello. ¡¡¡¡Dos capítulos más y listo, llegamos al que nos quedamos!!!! Bueno, besos a todos y espero leerlos muy pronto. Nada más aprieten ese botoncito de "submit review" y estaremos en contacto. ¡Bienaventurados sean!_


	30. Capítulo 30: Vaya cumpleaños

**Capítulo 30**

_Vaya cumpleaños... _

------------------------------o0o-----------------------------

-¡MUCHACHO!- bramó Vernon Dursley mientras Harry acompañaba a Ginny hacia las escaleras y su cuarto-. ¡REGRESA AQUÍ ABAJO AHORA MISMO!

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí- dijo Harry, abriéndole la puerta de su cuarto a Ginny-. Regresaré en unos minutos- añadió al virarse y volver a las escaleras.

-**¡¡MUCHACHO!!**

-¿QUÉ?- le escuchó Ginny gritar a Harry mientras él descendía al primer piso.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- exigió Vernon al ver su sobrino.

-Empacando mis cosas- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio-. Estabas parado ahí cuando la Sra. Weasley nos dijo que empacáramos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a escabullirte para asociarte con esas….esas…gentes?- rabió Vernon mientras una de sus venas resaltaba en su frente y comenzaba a palpitar.

-Qué cara tienes- interrumpió su tía Petunia, saliendo de la sala de estar y uniéndose a su esposo en el pasillo-, trayendo a esa mujer y su mocosa a esta casa.

-¡No permitiré chiflados pelirrojos en mi hogar!- gritó Vernon, su rostro tornándose un impresionante color púrpura.

-¡NO LA LLAMES ASÍ!- rugió Harry.

-¡CHIFLADOS!- bramó Vernon-. Todos ellos. Y no consentiré que uno permanezca en _mi _casa. No después de lo que le hicieron a Dudley. ¿Me oyes, muchacho? No lo permitiré. Te llevas a esa…esa _chica _fuera de aquí. ¡AHORA!

-Él tiene un nombre, ¿sabía?- replicó la huésped no invitada, al darle la vuelta a la esquina de la escalera y aparecer de vista-. Y yo también- agregó irritada, bajando por el resto de los peldaños y deteniéndose al lado de Harry-. Es Ginny. Y me contentaría de veras llevarme a Harry e irme- dijo ella, mirando fijamente a su tío y tía-. Bien merecido que se lo tienen.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- bramó Vernon, mirando la fogosa pelirroja de manera sospechosa.

-No gastes tu respiración- refunfuñó Harry, girándose lejos de su tío para dirigirse a Ginny-. Vayámonos- dijo él, agarrando su brazo, tratando de que lo siguiera arriba.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore?- le preguntó Ginny a Vernon, desatando su brazo del de Harry al hablar. Ella no había terminado con los Dursleys ni mucho menos. Había oído demasiadas historias de horror sobre los parientes de Harry y el modo en que lo trataban para dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Ahora que estaba cara a cara con ellos iba a ponerlos en su lugar.

-Voldemort está atacando a los muggles, idiota. Es por eso que mi mamá nos dejó aquí, porque mientras Harry se quede en esta casa, ustedes estarán a salvo. Querrán recordar eso la próxima vez que…

-¡NO!- chilló Petunia, sus ojos ensanchándose por el horror al darse cuenta de cuán seria era la situación-. ¡Dudley! Él está afuera con Piers. Vernon- gritó agarrando los robustos brazos de su esposo-, tenemos que hacer algo. Llamaré a los Polkisses.

-No, Petunia. ¡Espera!- gritó Vernon antes que su esposa traspasara el medio de la cocina-. No podemos permitir que camine por las calles- explicó todo el color de sus mejillas palideciendo-. ¿Qué tal si un maníaco hace que lo persigan esos endemoniadotes?

-¿Qué rayos es un endemoniadote?- preguntó Ginny, virándose a Harry con una expresión de perplejidad en su cara.

-Quiso decir dementores- farfulló Harry.

-Tú- siseó Vernon, alejándose de su esposa y señalando a Harry con un dedo-. Ve a Polkisses y trae mi hijo a casa.

-¿Está loco?- gritó Ginny-. De ninguna manera Harry va a salir solo.

-Él no irá solo- gritó Vernon, marchando hacia Harry, agarrándolo por el cuello y empujándolo hacia la puerta, antes de virarse para aplicar el mismo tratamiento a Ginny-. Tú estarás con él.

-¡NO!- gritó Harry, empujando a su tío lejos de Ginny antes que él pudiera tocarla-. Yo iré- dijo sacando su varita fuera del bolsillo de sus pantalones-. Pero Ginny se queda aquí.

-Ni en postalitas- gritó Ginny.

-¡QUITA!. ¡ESA!. ¡MALDITA!. ¡COSA!. ¡DE!. ¡MI!. ¡VISTA!- bramó Vernon.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Dudley o no?- preguntó Harry. Pero antes que su tío pudiera responder, Ginny actuó. Sin advertencia alguna le arrebató la varita a Harry fuera de su mano.

-¡JEY!- vociferó Harry, al mirar su propia varita apuntada a él-. Devuélveme eso.

-No me hagas maldecirte Harry- replicó la joven pelirroja, dando un paso atrás, pero manteniendo firme la varita.

-¡PETUNIA!- exclamó Vernon, abriendo sus brazos y colocándose frente de su esposa-. Quédate detrás de mí- dijo mirando a Ginny como si fuera una chiflada trastornada que acababa de irrumpir en su casa y los había amenazado con hacerles daños corporales.

-¿Ginny?- dijo Harry, poniendo sus manos en el aire para detenerla-. ¿Qué haces?

-Mamá me matará si sabe que te dejé ir- contestó-. Y cuando ella termine conmigo, vendrá detrás de ti. Confía en mí Harry. Un encantamiento Desmaius es preferible a lo que mamá te hará si sales por esa puerta.

-Ambos sabemos que no vas a maldecirme- dijo Harry calmado al dar un paso hacia ella-. Serás expulsada.

-No- contestó Ginny, retrocediendo para mantener una distancia entre ellos-. Primero me tienen que dar un aviso oficial. Además- añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción-, ésta es tu varita. Si alguien llega a ser expulsado, ése serás tú.

Claro estaba, ella tenía la razón. Cualquier magia que Ginny llevara acabo en su casa, con su varita, sería atribuida a él. Esto había ocurrido antes. Había recibido su primera advertencia oficial cuando Dobby, el elfo doméstico, había aparecido y hecho un encantamiento volador en la cocina. Dobby ni siquiera había utilizado una varita y aún así, de algún modo, Harry había parado siendo el culpable. Si Ginny hacía ese hechizo, cualquier hechizo, en la casa de los Dursleys, Fudge lo expulsaría de Hogwarts tan rápido que su cabeza estaría dando vueltas. Ella lo tenía en sus manos y lo sabía… ¿o no?

-Por lo cual sé que no lo harás- respondió Harry-. Ahora, para de jugar y devuélveme mi varita.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que la había convencido. Respiró un suspiro de alivio, junto a su tío y tía, cuando Ginny se relajó y bajó su brazo. Pero Ginny no le devolvió su varita como lo esperaba. De hecho, cuando intentó alcanzarla, ella la colocó detrás de su espalda y cuando su mano reapareció, la varita de Harry había sido reemplazada por la suya.

Afortunadamente, Dudley eligió ese preciso momento para retornar a casa y cuando abrió la puerta, esta tropezó con Harry y lo envió directamente hacia Ginny.

-¡DIDDY!- gritó Petunia, mientras su esposo brincó hacia delante, cogiendo a su hijo por los brazos y apartándolo de los dos adolescentes tumbados en el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Dudley, no haciendo caso a las tentativas de su madre de abrazarlo, mientras miraba fijamente a Harry y a Ginny quienes se habían separado el uno del otro y se habían levantado del piso-. ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó él, incluso al notar el largo pelo rojo de Ginny y darse cuenta que ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta-. ¿Dónde están los demás?- dijo, sus ojos bien abiertos por el horror al inclinarse hacia detrás y mirar detenidamente dentro de la sala de estar en busca de más Weasleys.

-Bueno, entonces- dijo Harry, agarrando la muñeca de Ginny y poniéndola delante de sí-. Ya no nos necesita ahora que Diddykins está en casa. Vamos- añadió él, empujándola hacia las escaleras-. Empaquemos mis cosas para salir de este infierno.

-Sabes que no nos podemos ir- dijo Ginny, devolviéndole la varita a Harry y marchando hacia las escaleras por sí sola-. Dumbledore nos dijo que esperáramos aquí hasta que viniera a buscarnos personalmente.

-¿No se le ocurrió mencionar cuánto tiempo eso tomaría, cierto?- se quejó Harry, siguiéndola dentro de su cuarto oscuro.

-¿Cómo haces funcionar esta cosa?- preguntó Ginny al inclinarse y mirar detenidamente la lámpara en su escritorio-. No tiene una mecha. Ni siquiera hay lugar para poner el aceite.

-Tan sólo gira el interruptor hacia arriba- contestó él, abriendo su baúl y moviéndose hacia la pequeña cómoda para sacar su ropa.

-¿Dónde?- cuestionó Ginny, recorriendo su mano sobre la pantalla.

-Aquí- respondió Harry, inclinándose, encendiendo la lámpara y volviendo a sus cajones.

-Uao- dijo ella automáticamente, mientras se arrodillaba y guiñaba a la luz que emanaba por debajo de la pantalla-. Así que esto es como luce una luz eléctrica. Aprendimos de ello en Estudios Muggles, pero nunca me imaginé…

-Creo que se olvidaron decirte que no miraras fijamente a la bombilla- dijo Harry, alejando a Ginny de su escritorio-. Dañarás tus ojos si continúas así.

-Demonios, esa cosa sí que brilla- murmuró Ginny, frotando sus ojos, esperando deshacerse de las manchas blancas que nublaban su visión.

-En serio que no me ibas a maldecir, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry, tirando un montón de ropa dentro de su baúl.

-Eh…la verdad- tartamudeó Ginny, mientras su visión se tornaba clara y le echaba un vistazo al desordenado cuarto de Harry, observándolo todo-, que lo hubiera hecho. Si me incitabas a ello, claro- añadió reconociendo a Hedwig sentada encima de su jaula y acercándosele para acariciar las suaves plumas blancas de la lechuza-. Yo con mucho gusto tomaría una advertencia oficial si eso significara el mantenerte a salvo. Además- agregó al último momento-, preferiría tener al Ministerio persiguiéndome que a mi madre.

-¿Podemos abrir la ventana?- preguntó Ginny cuando Harry no replicó. Ya era la mitad del verano y el dormitorio estaba bastante congestionado-. Así está mejor, ¿cierto?- le dijo ella a Hedwig, después de apartar las cortinas y abrir la ventana.

La lechuza ululó, concordando con ella, antes de desplegar sus alas y erizar sus plumas.

-Ve- suspiró Harry cuando Hedwig lo miró de manera inquisidora. Sabía que ella estaba agitada. Había estado trancada en su oscuro dormitorio durante días-. Pero quizás no estemos aquí cuando regreses- gritó al ella volar fuera de la ventana.

-¿Conoces a alguien que viva en Abberley o Lincoln?- preguntó Ginny, cogiendo la jaula de Hedwig y colocándola al lado del baúl casi empacado de Harry.

-No. ¿Por qué?- contestó él, recogiendo del piso _Quidditch a través de los Tiempos_, tirándolo encima de sus pantalones.

-¿Qué tal Mossley?- preguntó ella.

-No- dijo Harry, comprendiendo el por qué de su pregunta-. ¿Y tú?

-No- respondió Ginny débilmente-, pero…estoy casi segura de que Colin Creevey es de Briston y…

-¿Y qué?- cuestionó Harry, claramente preocupado por esta nueva información.

-Dean Thomas vive en Lewisham- murmuró Ginny-. Tú no crees…

-¡NO!- contestó Harry con vehemencia-. Tu padre mencionó 'Muggles indefensos.' Dean y Colin no son indefensos- añadió él, sabiendo que se estaba sosteniendo de pajas, incluso al decirlo.

-Que tal si estábamos equivocados, Harry. ¿Qué tal si no son Muggles los que él persigue?. ¿Qué tal si está detrás de los hijos de Muggles?

-Hermione- gimió de temor Harry, hundiéndose en su cama.

-Hermione está bien- dijo Ginny rotundamente-. Ron no permitirá que algo le suceda. Es por todos los demás por los que estoy preocupada.

-----------------------------ooo

Hacía casi 40 minutos desde que el Sr. Weasley y los gemelos habían aparecido en Grimmauld Place. Una hora y media desde que Ron había hablado con ella. Había estado perdido en sus propios pensamientos después que Fred salió de la sala y bajó a la reunión que tomaba lugar en la cocina del sótano. Francamente, Hermione no sabía cómo él había logrado escaparse el tiempo necesario para decirles lo que había sucedido en Lewisham. Mas se las había arreglado y les había dicho. No importaba que no fueran miembros de la Orden. No importaba que su madre se opusiera. Hasta donde los gemelos le concernían, Ron y Hermione tenían el derecho a saber. Dean Thomas había sido su amigo después de todo.

Fred no tuvo tiempo de darles los detalles, y Hermione estuvo aliviada. La verdad era que no pensaba que pudiera soportarlo. No en este momento. No quería saber cómo habían muerto. No quería imaginárselo en su mente, porque si lo hacía, no serían los padres de Dean los que vería en ello, serían los suyos propios, y no podría soportar pensar en ellos sufriendo por culpa de ella. Sabiendo cuáles maldiciones habían usado no los retornaría. Dean estaba muerto. Al igual que Creevey, asesinado porque era hijo de Muggles, asesinado porque era un Gryffindor y era amigo de Harry. De hecho, él era el único, excepto ella, en su año hijo de Muggles en Gryffindor, lo cual condujo Hermione a pensar si Voldemort no lo hubiera considerado tiro al blanco porque no podía llegar a ella.

_¿Dean tomó mi lugar?. ¿Hubiera sido atacada si hubiera estado en mi hogar con mis padres? Si no estuviera escondiéndome aquí, ¿hubiera sido la primera víctima en vez de él? Pero, él ya tuvo una oportunidad de matarme y no lo hizo, _reflexionó. _De hecho, detuvo a Lestrange cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sin embargo, ¿ eso significa algo?. ¿Tiene otros planes para mí o tan sólo no era la fecha apropiada?_

A Hermione no le agradaba la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos. Especular acerca de los planes de Voldemort para con ella no iba a resolver nada. Estar pensando en los 'y si...' no la llevaría a ningún lugar. Había otros asuntos que atender; cosas que eran mucho más importantes. Como el compañero silencioso, sentado a su lado con su brazo alrededor de su hombro. No lo tenía que mirar para saber que estaba afectado por lo que había pasado. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Pero algo más sucedía.

Estaba demasiado silencioso, demasiado calmado. No era peculiar de Ron sentarse quieto por un largo período de tiempo a menos que estuviera jugando ajedrez. Era menos típico de él hacerlo tan silenciosamente. Ron nunca estaba silencioso. Cuando se enfadaba, se enfurecía y gritaba para expresar sus sentimientos. No interiorizaba las cosas como lo hacía Harry, las expresaba. Aunque, por alguna razón no lo estaba haciendo esta vez. Estaba reprimiendo todo dentro de sí y eso no era nada bueno. Si no iba a descargarlo por sí solo, Hermione decidió que le daría un empujoncito.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella tiernamente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a tal pregunta.

En vez de contestarle con palabras, Ron simplemente la miró y asintió con su cabeza.

-No creo que lo estés- dijo Hermione, aflojando el apretón en su lado y alejando su cabeza fuera de su pecho, mientras deliberadamente lo provocaba. Esperaba que por lo menos lo negara, pero Ron no dijo ni una palabra.

Él simplemente encogió sus hombros y le dio una mirada que decía: "Piensa lo que te venga en gana."

_Está bien, _pensó Hermione, más que lista para expresar un poco de sus propias frustraciones. _Si esa es la manera en la que te comportarás._

-No hay razón alguna para mentir- dijo usando un tono de voz acusadora de forma intencionada-. Así que será mejor que me digas lo que estás pensando.

-No quiero hablar de ello- contestó Ron bruscamente.

-Yo creo que deberías.

-Dije que no- replicó removiendo su brazo del hombro de ella y sentándose derecho en el sofá-. Así que no vuelvas con lo mismo.

-¿Para que te conviertas en Harry y me alejes mientras te pones melancólico?- respondió ella rápidamente-. Nada de eso.

-No te estoy alejando- dijo Ron irritablemente-. Estoy sentado aquí a tu lado, ¿o no?

-Tu cuerpo lo está, sí- replicó Hermione, alegre de ver su cólera emerger a la superficie-. Sin embargo tu mente está vagando por otro lugar. Te sentirás mejor si hablas de ello.

-Estoy bien- insistió Ron-. O por lo menos lo estaba hasta que comenzaste a fastidiarme.

-No, no lo estás.

-¡Sí lo estoy!

-¿Entonces por qué me estás gritando?- preguntó Hermione-. Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero te conozco y puedo ver que algo te está molestando. Esto no tiene que ver con los ataques. Hay algo más y quiero saber qué es.

-Ya déjalo- gruñó Ron, advirtiéndola.

-No- presionó Hermione-. Estoy preocupada por ti- añadió, la preocupación evidente en su voz-, y no te puedo ayudar a menos que me digas lo que anda mal.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse- contestó Ron con un suspiro. Había estado al punto de decírselo, pero no podía enfurecerse porque estuviera preocupada por él-. Estoy bien- mintió él.

-No, no lo estás.

-Hermione- dijo él, sonando cada vez más exasperado.

-Ron- repitió ella su nombre con el mismo tono al mirarlo fijamente sin pestañear. Ella no iba a apartar la mirada.

Aparentemente Ron tampoco, porque continuó tratando y continuó mirándola fijamente.

-¡YA DÍMELO!- gritó ella cuando se dio cuenta que él no iba a ceder.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN!- gritó Ron con ira-. Estuve aliviado, ¿vale?. ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?-. Mas la cólera era sólo una máscara que usaba para esconder lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo. Y no funcionaba. La culpa que lo estaba comiendo estaba evidente en sus ojos-. Cuando me enteré acerca de los Creeveys y Dean sentí alivio- continuó tratando de decirlo todo antes que ella lo interrumpiera-. Todos ellos están muertos y yo estoy alegre. Compartí un cuarto con Dean por cinco años y estaba alegre…alegre de que fuera él y no tú. ¿Qué tipo de amigo soy?. ¿Qué tipo de persona piensa algo como eso?- preguntó él miserablemente.

-Oh, Ron- exclamó Hermione, cogiendo su mano-. Eso es una reacción normal.

-No es normal desear que tus amigos estén muertos- gritó él al sacar su mano de la de ella.

-Tú no deseaste que estuvieran muertos- le aseguró ella-. Tú no querías que esto sucediera.

Pero Ron no le creía. Ni la estaba mirando. No quería ver cuando la preocupación de ella se tornara en odio al darse cuenta del tipo de persona que era. _Ella todavía no ha caído, _pensó al bajar su cabeza y mirar su rodilla, taciturno. _Mas sólo dale tiempo al tiempo._

-Y lo que pensaste…-, continuó Hermione-. Eso fue normal. Es normal estar aliviado que no fue alguien que tú…

_Y ella todavía no cae-. _Ellos están muertos, Hermione- gritó Ron sin alzar la vista-. Dean, Colin y todas esas personas. Todos están muertos. Ese monstruo los mató.

-Lo sé.

-Tan sólo eran unos chicos. Nunca le hicieron daño a nadie. No eran una amenaza para nadie. Y fue por eso que él los persiguió, porque es un cobarde de mierda. No tuvo las bolas para perseguir a nadie de las familias mágicas. Se fue atrás de los hijos de _muggles_ porque sabía que no había manera de que ellos defendieran sus familias y a sí mismos. Y ese chiflado bastardo lo hizo a propósito para torturar a Harry. Ese enfermo puñetero. Yo debería haber estado horrorizado. Debería haber estado enfermo. Triste o enfadado, pero todo lo que sentí fue alivio. Todo lo que podía pensar era cuán feliz estaba de que no habías sido tú. ¿No ves que estoy tan loco como él?

-NUNCA digas algo así otra vez- siseó Hermione al inclinarse y darle en el brazo.

-¡AU!- gritó Ron, mirándola boquiabierto-. Me diste.

-Tenía que hacer algo para conseguir tu atención, ¿cierto?- replicó Hermione con irritación-. Ahora escúchame. No eres nada parecido a ese monstruo. Tienes más amor y compasión en tu meñique que Voldemort y todos sus seguidores juntos. Eres una persona buena, decente, honorable y te amo. El hecho de que estés así de furioso comprueba que tengo la razón. Lo que sentiste fue completamente normal. Sólo porque estabas aliviado de que no fue alguien que amabas, no significa que eres una mala persona. Yo también estaba aliviada, aliviada de que no fueron mis padres, Harry o Ginny. ¿Eso me hace un monstruo?

-Pudiste haber sido tú- gruñó Ron, ignorando su pregunta.

-Pero no fue así.

-Pero pudo haber sido. Lo hubiera sido si él fuera capaz de…

-Estoy aquí, Ron- dijo Hermione al colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo fuertemente-. No voy a ningún lugar. Te lo prometo.

-No lo entiendes- murmuró él al enterrar su rostro en su cabello-. Si hubiera sido tú…yo hubiera hecho cosas terribles. Cuando ellos te capturaron, cuando pensé que estabas…muerta- él tuvo que forzarse a decir la palabra-, pasé el día entero pensando en lo que iba a hacerles a esos bastardos cuando los tuviera en mis manos. No quiero convertirme en ese hombre.

-No lo harás- le aseguró ella, sosteniéndolo fuertemente con una mano mientras acariciaba su cabello con la otra-. No te dejaré. Te lo prometo.

-¿Qué tal si no estás aquí?- preguntó él desoladamente.

-Siempre estaré aquí- contestó Hermione, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos antes que se deslizaran por sus mejillas-. Aquí mismo- dijo ella, colocando su mano sobre el pecho de él-. En tu corazón. Siempre estaré ahí contigo.

-No es suficiente- replicó Ron, alejándose y mirándola desconsoladamente.

-Lo sé- admitió-. Tampoco es suficiente para mí. Sin embargo es todo lo que te puedo prometer.

-No permitiré que algo te pase- dijo Ron, al estrecharla entre sus brazos y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Lo sé- contestó ella nuevamente.

-No, en serio- dijo Ron-. Esa poción. La quiero hacer. Ahora.

-No- replicó Hermione, sorprendiendo a Ron por completo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no?- preguntó él, al recuperarse lo suficiente para cerrar su boca y formar una oración coherente.

-No ahora. No así- ella intentó clarificar-. Esto no es algo que puedas apresurar o hacer de improviso.

-No me vengas con eso- respondió Ron al soltarla y retroceder-. Todo esto fue tu idea. Me lo explicaste todo. Entiendo las consecuencias y quiero hacerlo.

-No- repitió Hermione-. Yo tuve un año para pensar acerca de ello y acostumbrarme a la idea. Tú apenas te enteraste hoy. Necesitas más tiempo y…

-Al diablo con eso. No necesito pensar más acerca de ello. Funcionará. Quiero hacerlo. Ahora.

-Incluso si concordara contigo, no podríamos- contestó ella, cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho al decirlo-. La poción aún no está hecha.

-Mierda- maldijo él-. Déjame adivinar, tomará un maldito mes para hacerla, ¿verdad?

-Una vez que regresemos a la escuela y pueda conseguir el resto de los ingredientes en el armario de suministros para el estudiante.

-Demonios, Hermione. No voy a esperar tanto tiempo. Te quiero protegida de esa puñetera maldición en este instante. No de aquí a dos meses. Tú dime lo que necesitas y yo haré que Fred y George me lo consigan.

-Cálmate por un minuto y piensa en ésto de manera razonable- suplicó Hermione-. Sólo porque te haya hablado del plan no quiere decir que esté lista para llevarlo a cabo. Todavía no sé cómo devolver el alma al cuerpo.

-¡MIERDA!

-Ron, por favor. ¿Tienes que maldecir tanto?

-Pero…_estás _planeando hacerla una vez que estemos en la escuela, ¿cierto?

-Hacerla, sí- contestó Hermione-. Pero no planeo beberla hasta…a menos que lo necesitemos.

-Espera, déjame entender esto- dijo Ron sarcásticamente-. ¿Te has esforzado grandemente por conseguir ingredientes ilegales…

-Ingredientes restringidos- interrumpió ella.

-…para hacer una poción que ni siquiera vas beber?- continuó él-. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?. ¿Almacenarla en tu baúl por si Voldemort decide atacarnos en Hogwarts? Entra en razón, Hermione. Tú sabes que él no es previsible y tampoco lo es Harry. Si se le mete en la cabeza perseguir a Voldemort otra vez, ¿crees que va a esperar a que nosotros subamos a la torre a beber una poción de la que él no conoce nada?

Aunque a ella le doliera admitirlo, él tenía la razón.

-Esta conversación no tiene sentido- dijo Hermione, sonando bastante exasperada-. No está lista y no les voy a decir a tus hermanos acerca de ella, así que no la podré hacer hasta regresar a la escuela; e incluso si estuviera preparada no la bebería. No hasta que tú hayas tenido algún tiempo para pensar las cosas detenidamente.

-¿Has comenzado a tomar las píldoras?- preguntó Ron, cambiando de tema tan rápido que a Hermione le tomó un momento el darse cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿QUÉ?

-Ese medicamento _muggle_ que me hiciste sacar de tu habitación. Tú sabes, la cosa para evitar que…

-Sé de lo que estás hablando- interrumpió ella antes que pudiera terminar.

-¿Las estás tomando?- preguntó Ron otra vez.

-Sí- contestó Hermione, incapaz de impedir que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-¿Lo estás?- dijo él, claramente asombrado por su respuesta-. ¿En serio?

-Sí, Ron. En serio.

-¿Entonces no es…tú sabes…lo del sexo- dijo él en voz baja-, por la que no estás lista? Porque si lo es, entonces…

-No- dijo Hermione, su rostro tornándose más rojo-. No es eso.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Ron-. Porque no estoy tratando de presionarte o apresurarte o algo parecido.

-Sólo es que no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas sin pensar- contestó ella-. Creo que deberías tomarte tu tiempo y considerar todas las consecuencias antes que decidas. Estamos hablando de estar conectados todo el tiempo. No serás capaz de mantener ningún secreto. No tendrás privacidad alguna. Sabré todo lo que sientas, en el momento que lo sientas.

_Sí, estoy contando con ello, _pensó Ron. _Sentiré todo lo que estás sintiendo y sabré cuando estés en peligro._

-¿Qué tal si nos comprometemos?- sugirió él-. Yo pensaré en las consecuencias por los próximos dos meses si tú me prometes que considerarás beberla tan pronto cuando esté lista.

-Está bien- suspiró ella.- Era un petición razonable. Sólo porque dijera que lo consideraría, no quería decir que había concordado en hacerlo.

-¡HARRY!- escucharon bramar a Ginny desde el pasillo-. ¡ESPERA! No puedes…

Ron y Hermione apenas tuvieron tiempo de alejarse el uno del otro cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y su mejor amigo, muy molesto, marchó dentro del cuarto, seguido por Ginny, quien obviamente había corrido para alcanzarlo y se encontraba sin aliento.

-…entrar sin permiso- finalizó ella tristemente.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?- demandó Harry el momento en que vio a Ron y a Hermione en el sofá.

-¿Qué?- gritó Ron, saltando a sus pies y disparándole una mirada sucia a su hermana-. Nada.

-¡OH HARRY!- gritó Hermione, lanzándosele encima y abrazándolo-. Nadie nos dijo que venías. Estoy taaan alegre de verte. Hemos estado tan preocupados y…

-Entonces algo está pasando- preguntó Harry, al colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y empujarla con cuidado para ver su rostro.

-Eh…- comenzó a tartamudear Ron.

-¿Bueno?- preguntó Harry impacientemente-. ¿Quién fue atacado?

-Oh- contestó Ron, al darse cuenta que Ginny no los había delatado después de todo-. Ah…tú sabes como es mamá- añadió él, lanzándole una mirada preocupada a Hermione-. Ella no nos permite acercarnos a la cocina por ahora.

-Si no hubiéramos estado ahí cuando Hagrid entró no sabríamos nada- dijo Hermione con cautela.

-¿QUIÉN FUE?- gritó Harry.

-Fue Dean, ¿cierto?- preguntó Ginny, su voz levemente temblorosa-. Papá y los gemelos fueron a Lewisham y ahí es donde vive Dean. ¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Está…

Hermione se alejó de Harry e inmediatamente se fue al lado de Ginny.

-Oh Ginny- dijo ella, estrechando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su amiga y abrazándola con gentileza-. Sé que le has estado escribiendo. Lo siento.

-¿Él está…muerto?- preguntó Ginny débilmente mientras su rostro palidecía.

Hermione le echó un vistazo a Ron

y entonces asintió con su cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo ella otra vez. Parecía una respuesta tan estúpida, pero era todo lo que podía decir.

-¿Y Colin?- preguntó Harry sin alterar su voz, a pesar de que sus ojos ardían sin llamas por la rabia suprimida-. ¿Él fue el de Bristol, cierto?

-Hagrid vino aquí desde Bristol para buscar a Bill y a Tonks- replicó Ron, observando a Harry aprensivamente. Sus puños estaban tan fuertemente apretados que sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos. Harry todavía tenía control de su cólera, pero cuando se disparara, Ron sabía que iba a ser una bomba-. Él no sabía que estábamos en la cocina cuando empezó a decirles lo que sucedió.

-¿Y?- dijo Harry, cuando Ron no dio más información-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Hagrid dijo que primero persiguieron a Colin porque no querían que defendiera a su familia- dijo Hermione suavemente-. Entonces asesinaron a su padre y a…Dennis.

-Oh Dios- gimió Ginny al caerse en el sofá-. ¿Qué de Emma?- preguntó ella cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado.

-¿Su hermana?- cuestionó Ron, mirando a su hermana con una expresión afligida.

-No- contestó Hermione-. Hagrid dijo que ella estaba bien.

-¿Quién más?- gruñó Harry enfurecido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione.

-Eso es todo lo que sabemos- ofreció Ron débilmente-. Ya te dije. Mamá no nos deja cerca de la cocina.

-Hubieron otros 3 ataques- dijo Ginny mecánicamente-. Moody mencionó Abberley, Mossley y Lincoln.

-No lo sé, Gin- replicó Hermione con honestidad-. No hemos escuchado nada acerca de eso. La única razón que sabemos algo es porque Hagrid lo dijo antes de darse cuenta que nosotros estábamos ahí.

-¿Eso es todo lo que saben?- preguntó Harry, mirando fijamente a Ron y después a Hermione sospechosamente.

Los dos se miraron con rapidez el uno al otro antes de fijarse en los ardientes ojos verdes una vez más.

-Ah…- farfulló Hermione al moverse incómodamente-. Quizás deberías sentarte, Harry- sugirió ella.

-¡TAN SÓLO DIME!- bramó Harry.

-Er…Hagrid dijo algo acerca… acerca de… un mensaje que dejaron para ti en la casa de los Creeveys- respondió Ron.

Él tuvo que esforzarse a no estremecerse mientras las palabras salían de su boca. Estaba absolutamente seguro que ese pedacito de información no revelada finalmente empujaría a su mejor amigo sobre el borde; sin embargo, se equivocaba.

-¿Y qué dijo Voldemort?

-No lo sé- admitió Ron-. Mamá detuvo a Hagrid antes que continuara.

-Todo lo que sabemos- interrumpió Hermione-, es que él escogió este día por una razón.

-¡ESE BASTARDO MANIÁTICO!- gritó Ron mientras su temperamento lo controlaba-. Intenta volverte loco. Es por eso que atacó a esos hijos de muggles hoy. Desea que te sientas culpable.

-¡RON!- chilló Hermione.

-¿Qué?- replicó Ron-. Es la verdad.

-Algunas veces eres un idiota sin cabeza.

-La verdad es que no necesito esta mierda ahora- dijo Harry al girarse y salir de la habitación, para el asombro de sus amigos.

-Eso fue afable- dijo Ginny-. Ustedes tenían que comenzar a discutir, ¿cierto?

-Fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba- murmuró Ron, más para sí mismo que para los demás-. Por lo menos no explotó.

-Hubiera sido preferible si lo hubiera hecho- agregó Ginny con un suspiro. Todo el progreso que había logrado con él en su fiesta había desaparecido. En un santiamén Harry había regresado al inicio. De hecho, reflexionó, probablemente estaría peor que antes.

-No estábamos discutiendo- respondió Hermione automáticamente-. ¿Cierto que no?- le preguntó a Ron.

-Uno de nosotros debería seguirlo- dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione-. Antes que se dé cuenta que no puede encerrarse en nuestro cuarto y se vaya a enfurruñar a otro lado.

-Yo iré- se ofreció Hermione, levantándose del sofá y moviéndose hacia la puerta por la que Harry había salido.

-No- dijo Ron, agarrándola por la mano y deteniéndola antes que pudiera salir del cuarto-. Será mejor que yo lo haga- añadió él, mirándola y echándole un vistazo a Ginny-. Tú quédate aquí.

-Vale- concordó Hermione. Ron tenía la razón. Harry no era el único que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y Ginny de seguro que confesaría más en este momento que su hermano-. ¿Ron?- dijo, asiendo su brazo antes que él cruzara el umbral-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien- contestó, dándole una sonrisa débil-. De veras. ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy bien- le aseguró Hermione-. Te amo- murmuró.

-Yo también- respondió él al inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente-. Será mejor que me vaya- dijo alejándose.

-Está bien- replicó mientras él se dirigía a las escaleras. Hermione se quedó parada en el umbral y esperó a que Ron se fuera de vista, entonces respiró profundo, se viró y marchó de nuevo a la habitación para consolar a Ginny.

Ron entró a su cuarto para encontrar a Harry parado en el medio, mirando boquiabierto e incrédulo la puerta rota inclinada contra la pared.

-¿Qué diablos le sucedió a nuestra puerta?- demandó, girándose y viendo a Ron como si él la hubiera roto a propósito para fastidiarlo.

-Intenté encerrarme en mi cuarto por un rato- contestó Ron-. No me fue nada bien con Hermione. Cuando no la dejé entrar, ella… ah… como que derrumbó la puerta.

Ron observó las cejas de Harry levantarse al procesar esa pequeña información. Bajo circunstancias diferentes, él lo habría tomado como una señal de diversión, pero sabía que Harry no andaba en pos de diversión. Al contrario, estaba enojado. Más que enojado. Estaba hirviendo de la furia. Era evidente en la manera que su quijada y puños se apretaban fuertemente. Sin embargo, intentaba contener su rabia, de disminuirla. El por qué, Ron no lo entendía.

_Si fuera él ya estaría gritando._ Demonios, estaría rompiendo cosas mientras gritaba. Pero este era Harry y Harry no era nada previsible. Esa era una de las razones por las que Ron decidió seguirlo en vez de dejar que Hermione lo hiciera. Harry era demasiado imprevisible. Hermione lo empujaría hasta que él explotara y entonces, cuando eso sucediera, no habría manera alguna de predecir lo que haría o diría. Ron entendía esto y a diferencia de Hermione, sabía cuándo retroceder.

-Te juro por Dios, amigo- dijo Ron, esperando aligerar el mal humor en el cuarto-. Fue asombroso. La hubieras visto. Me asustó como diablo.

-Sí, ya me imagino- contestó Harry reflexivo.

-Mira- añadió Ron, dándose cuenta que sus bromas no estaban ayudando-. Entiendo que estés enojado y sé que quieres estar solo por ahora. Sin embargo, sabes - dijo él incómodo, al caminar hacia el guardarropa que estaba entre las camas gemelas-, si deseas compañía más tarde…estaré por los alrededores. ¿Vale?

-Sí- concordó Harry con convicción, siendo obvio que no estaba escuchando de verdad.

-Ven aquí, Pig- demandó Ron, parado en puntillitas, sacando al pequeñín búho de encima del guardarropa al estar a su alcance. Tan fastidioso como era el enano estúpido, Ron no quería que estuviera en el tiroteo si Harry perdía el control y decidía demoler su cuarto o algo por el estilo-. Tan sólo cogeré mis cosas- añadió él, agarrando su almohada y una sábana de la cama-, y saldré de tu camino.

-No tienes que…

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Ron, al colocar la almohada debajo de su brazo y dirigirse a la puerta-. Esta no es la primera vez que duermo en el sofá de la sala. No es ningún inconveniente. Oh, y Harry- dijo él, acercándose al umbral y al pasillo-. Lo que sucedió hoy no fue tu culpa.

-Tú mamá nos trajo unos emparedados- dijo Hermione silenciosamente cuando abrió la puerta que conducía al pequeño cuarto enfrente del retrato de la Sra. Blacks y encontró a Ron sentado en el piso-. ¿Por qué no vienes arriba?

-No tengo hambre- contestó Ron, mirando fijamente el lugar en donde el _boggart _había asumido su forma y se había hecho el muerto.

-No has comido en todo el día- dijo Hermione, respirando profundo y obligando a sus piernas a que entraran en la habitación. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar el preguntarse la razón por la que Ron estaba escondiéndose aquí. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba este cuarto; que lo eludía. ¿Estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo para estar solo o se estaba escondiendo de ella?

-Dije que no estaba hambriento- repitió él.

-Está bien- respondió entrando al cuarto y arrodillándose sobre la sábana que él había expandido en el piso-. ¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó.

Le tomó un minuto para responder, pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella y sacudió su cabeza-. No, está bien- le aseguró-. Sólo estaba pensando en… todo- agregó él-. Tú sabes, como me dijiste que hiciera- Parcialmente, era la verdad.

Había estado pensando acerca de la Poción de Acoplamiento y de las similitudes entre lo que ella sugería y el Lànain. Era asombroso, la verdad, considerando que ella desconocía el antiguo lazo ritual o de los detalles sórdidos que rodeaban sus comienzos. Ron había pasado los últimos 20 minutos discutiendo consigo mismo si decirle o no que en el Mundo Mágico si uno se une a otra persona esencialmente estarían casados. Mas no se decidía.

Por una parte, si le decía la asustaría y pospondría la poción por más tiempo aún. Por otro lado, si no le decía, él no sería mejor que esos fanáticos de sangre limpia que crearon el Lànain en primer lugar. ¿Había alguna diferencia en casarse con alguien sin su conocimiento y casarse con alguien en contra de su voluntad? Vale, había una gran diferencia, pero era deshonesta de ambas formas.

Sin embargo, el plan de Hermione estaba basado en el amor. El Lànain se trataba de propiedad y de mantener la pureza de la sangre. Eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Así que qué si los resultados eran similares, cuando los medios y las razones detrás eran dos mundos aparte. No era como si él la fuese a forzar. No iba a engañarla a hacer nada. En primer lugar, la idea había sido de ella. La única razón por la que lo estaba considerando era porque quería protegerla desesperadamente y ésta era la mejor manera para ello. Además, no iba a ser permanente. Hermione había dicho que la poción desaparecería sino mantenían el acoplamiento. Cuando todo este lío terminara, ellos dejarían que la poción perdiera su fuerza y la unión se disolvería. Podrían volver a la normalidad y ella nunca sabría, técnicamente hablando, que había sido su esposa. ¿Esposa? Era demasiado irreal. Lo que Hermione no conoce no la lastimará ni a ella ni a mí.

No obstante tendría que pensar bastante en eso. Largo y tendido. Tenía dos meses para hacerlo. Esta era Hermione de la que estaba hablando. Estaba destinada a descubrirlo más tarde o temprano y cuando lo hiciera no sería nada agradable. Lo perdonaría, eventualmente. Ron no lo dudaba. Pero su ira sería nada comparada a la de su madre. Si ella llegara a descubrir algo de esto, él no tendría que preocuparse de liberar a Hermione de la unión, porque su madre la convertiría en una viuda.

-Bien- susurró Hermione, completamente inconsciente de la batalla que invadía la mente de Ron al ella escabullirse cerca y sentarse al lado suyo-. No dejes que te disturbe- añadió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho e inclinando su cabeza contra su hombro.

-¿Qué tal Harry?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué de él?- preguntó ella, levemente tomada por sorpresa.

-¿Qué tal si nos ve?

-¿No puedo consolar a un amigo?

-Me estás abrazando- respondió Ron.

-Hace unos minutos abracé a Ginny- dijo Hermione sin rodeos.

-Ginny es una chica.

-¿Y?

-Yo no.

-Sí, ya lo he notado- rió ella-. Algo bueno también, porque si lo fueras no podría hacer esto- añadió inclinándose y dándole un beso rápido y casto.

-Tú sabes lo que quise decir- contestó Ron, con una sonrisa de las suyas.

-No te preocupes por Harry- suspiró Hermione-. Fui a verlo antes de venir aquí. Me dijo en términos bastante vacilantes que deseaba estar solo. No creo que vaya a buscarnos.

-Así que logró poner la puerta, ¿cierto?- preguntó Ron.

-Al parecer.

-¿Y la abrió para ti?

-No creo que quería verme derrumbarla otra vez- bromeó ella-. No te preocupes- agregó, seria una vez más-. No lo molesté o algo parecido. Tan sólo quería verlo y dejarle algo de comer.

-Está bien- replicó Ron, más que un poco sorprendido por los acontecimientos. Cierto, él le había pedido que no mimara tanto a Harry, pero no pensó que le haría caso, especialmente ahora, dada las circunstancias-. ¿Entonces, cómo está Ginny?

-Igual que tú- contestó Hermione tristemente-. Necesitaba tiempo. Se fue a nuestro cuarto.

-Mmmh- farfulló él, manteniéndose callado después.

-¿Qué de ti?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Qué de mí?- respondió Ron.

-¿Quieres estar solo?

-No- contestó él sin pensar en ello.

-¿Qué hay con la almohada y la sábana?- investigó Hermione.

-Dándole espacio a Harry.

-¿No vas a dormir aquí o sí?- preguntó ella bruscamente, palideciendo al pensarlo. Este cuarto le daba pesadillas.

-No lo había planeado- admitió Ron-. No quería disturbarte a ti o a Ginny mientras hablaban. Iba a dormir en sofá de la sala, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Tú lo necesitarás. Quiero decir… si vas a dejar a Ginny en tu cuarto.

-Preferiría quedarme contigo- replicó Hermione francamente-. Si no te molesta.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó Ron, arqueando una ceja.

-Si es aquí donde vas a dormir.

-No- dijo Ron, parándose-. Regresemos a la sala.

-Harry podría vernos.

-Entonces hallaremos otro lugar.

-No, Ron- dijo ella, alcanzando su brazo antes que él se parara-. Esto es sólo un cuarto- explicó para asegurarse a sí misma-. Igual que cualquier otro. Yo estaré bien, siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo. Además- agregó acostándose sobre la sábana y empujándolo hacia ella-. A nadie se le ocurrirá buscarnos aquí. Creemos algunas memorias positivas en este lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Mione- suspiró Ron al sentarse a su lado y sentir su manos enredarse en su pelo.

-¿Hmmmn?- gimió ella un segundo después antes que sus labios encontraran su camino hacia el cuello de él.

-Por si no consigo decírtelo más tarde, debido a que Harry está aquí y todo lo demás- dijo él, relajándose contra su cuerpo-. Te amo.

-Lo sé- murmuró Hermione con su boca debajo de su oreja-. Ahora cállate y demuéstramelo.

------------------------------------o0o----------------------------

_**¡Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el trabajo de escribir sus comentarios. De veras, gracias. ¡Saludos y suerte a todos!**_


	31. Capítulo 31: Madurando

**Advertencia: **_Este capítulo está clasificado R debido a su fuerte contenido sexual. Aunque no lo suficientemente gráfico para ser clasificado con la siguiente categoría, a veces es explícito. Definitivamente NO es apropiado para niños, aquellos que son sensitivos o que son fácilmente ofendidos. _

-----------------------------------------------o0o-------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 31**

_**Madurando:**_

_**Lo primero es protegerte**_

----------------------o0o-------------------

-Mione- suspiró Ron al sentarse a su lado y sentir su manos enredarse en su pelo.

-¿Hmmmn?- gimió ella un segundo después antes que sus labios encontraran su camino hacia el cuello de él.

-Por si no consigo decírtelo más tarde, debido a que Harry está aquí y todo lo demás- dijo él, relajándose contra el cuerpo de ella-. Te amo.

-Lo sé- murmuró Hermione con su boca debajo de su oreja-. Ahora cállate y demuéstramelo.

_Con gusto, _pensó Ron, cerrando sus ojos y deleitándose en la sensación que la mano la mano delicada le causaba al deslizarse por debajo de su camisa y explorar tiernamente la parte superior de su cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor de sus dedos mientras ella los recorría levemente sobre su pecho, antes de colocarlos más abajo y deslizarlos sobre su estómago. Entonces, sin avisar, sus placenteros dedos abandonaron su carne y el cálido cuerpo se alejó del suyo.

_¡Carajo! _maldijo Ron al abrir sus ojos y ver el por qué ella lo había desertado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, amor?- preguntó él, aliviado al notar que el deseo ardía en esos brillantes ojos castaños.

En vez de responder, Hermione se quitó los zapatos, alcanzó su jersey, agarró su dobladillo y lo subió por encima de la cabeza.

-Bueno- dijo ella, acostándose al lado de él y apoyándose en su codo para mirarlo-. ¿Tú no vas a dormir con tus zapatos puestos o sí?- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No, supongo que no- rió él, usando los dedos de sus pies para deshacerse de ellos-. ¿Cualquier otra cosa que deseas que me quite?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa a media.

-Te dejaré que decidas tú- contestó Hermione, empujándolo hacia la sábana, antes de sentarse encima de él y cubrir su boca con la suya.

En alguna parte de su mente, una pequeña, fastidiosa voz seguía intentando decirle que no deberían hacer esto. Dean y Colin estaban muertos. Harry y Ginny eran un desorden. Se habían encerrado en cuartos separados y ambos buscaban una manera de lidiar con todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Y dónde estaba él?. ¿Estaba haciendo algo para ayudarlos? No, estaba acostado en el piso, besando a su novia.

Estaba haciendo lo que siempre hacía cuando algo le molestaba; distraerse. Quería olvidarse de la guerra. Olvidarse de las muertes. Olvidarse de todo y sólo enfocarse en Hermione. Pero; ¿era eso algo tan malo?. ¿Por qué no podía despejarse del mundo por un corto tiempo?. ¿No era eso lo que Harry y Ginny estaban haciendo? En vez de encontrar consuelo en la soledad, él hallaba consuelo en los brazos de su novia. Sin embargo, también le estaba ofreciendo consuelo a ella; ¿y no era eso lo que de verdad importaba? No era egoísta. Estaba consolando a Hermione. Ambos se consolaban el uno al otro. A diferencia de su mejor amigo y su hermana, ella quería estar con él. Lo había buscado. Ella lo necesitaba y él la cuidaría.

_Si ella quiere que nos besemos__, eso es lo que vamos a hacer, _se dijo Ron a sí mismo al envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y besarla con entusiasmo. Era todo lo que le importaba en este momento. Deseaba perderse en ella y dejarla perderse en él. El resto del mundo y todos los que lo habitaban tendrían que esperar hasta mañana. Esta noche le pertenecía a ella.

Ron abrió levemente su boca, pero antes de profundizar el beso, la lengua de Hermione salió dentro del vacío y rozó la de él. Con un gemido de placer, él los giró y la besó ferozmente. Aguantando el impulso de rasgar su blusa, Ron comenzó a desabotonarla con dedos temblorosos. Le llevó más tiempo que el deseado, pero finalmente llegó al último botón. Al terminar, abrió la camisa y colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-Espera- murmuró ella suavemente, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él para empujarlo.

-Qu…

-SSssh- siseó ella, arrodillándose y recogiendo su jersey.

Ron las podía escuchar ahora; las voces que provenían del pasillo y parecían acercarse. Rezando porque sólo fueran los miembros de la Orden que se iban y no su madre buscándolos, miró la puerta con ojos bien abiertos.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para cerrarse la blusa. Tan sólo se la puso sobre su cabeza, se levantó y caminó en puntillitas hacia la puerta.

Ron dio un suspiro de alivio cuando los murmurios se desvanecieron. Quien sea que fuese había pasado por el cuarto en el que ellos estaban escondidos y había continuado su camino.

-¿Qué haces?- murmuró él con urgencia, cuando Hermione abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza afuera.

-Es Bill- susurró, al él levantarse y cruzar la habitación para pararse al lado de suyo.

-Uaooo- espiró Ron al ver la facha que traía su hermano mayor. Era un desastre absoluto. Su camisa estaba echa pedazos, cubierta de mugre y al parecer un poco de sangre. Aún así, la camisa lucía estar en mejor condición que su piel. Incluso a esa distancia, Ron podía ver los moratones y los arañazos que recorrían sus brazos. Era claro que había pasado por una tortura.

-Cerciórate de ponerte más de esa poción después de darte una ducha- dijo Tonks silenciosamente, apuntando a la verde mancha en la frente de Bill.

-Sí, mamá- contestó Bill, riéndose cuando las mejillas de Tonks se sonrojaron.

-Oh, qué gracioso- replicó ella al detenerse al lado de la puerta de entrada-. ¿Y supongo que si yo hubiera regresado de una misión, luciendo como si hubiera estado amarrada a la parte trasera del Autobús Noctámbulo, siendo arrastrada por toda Inglaterra, tú no armarías un alboroto?- dijo, sacando su varita para abrir la puerta-. Me da gracia- continuó-. Si más no recuerdo, no querías que yo fuera a la misión en primer lugar. ¿Y yo soy la que te está mimando como si fuera Molly?

_Touché, _pensó Hermione con una sonrisa al ver orejas rojas de Bill. Inclusive con toda la tierra que las cubría, esas orejas Weasley lo habían delatado.

-¿Bill y Tonks?- dijo Ron silenciosamente, una chispa pícara en sus ojos que le recordó a Hermione de sus hermanos gemelos-. ¿Qué pasó con Fleur?- preguntó él en un susurro.

-¿A quién le importa?- murmuró Hermione, batallando el impulso de fruncir el ceño. Por lo que le concernía, esa fulana francesa no era lo suficiente buena para Bill o cualquiera de los Weasleys. Era arrogante, vanidosa y muy llena de sí misma para poner los sentimientos o necesidades de otros encima de los suyos propios.

-Vale- dijo Tonks, dándole una palmadita a Bill en la mejilla al él no responder-. Tan sólo me apareceré en el trabajo y actuaré como si no supiera qué demonios está pasando- continuó ella, caminando hacia la puerta e inesperadamente deteniéndose en los gastados escalones-. Será mejor que no me despidan- agregó, sin virarse-. Porque si lo hacen, regresaré y haré lo que te hizo Dolohov parecer un…

-¡QUÉ!- gritó Ron, más alto de lo planeado, haciendo que su hermano y Tonks se viraran y miraran fijamente la puerta en la que se encontraba apoyado.

-¡SShhhss!- siseó Hermione, dándole con el codo a sus costillas y apuntando a las cortinas harapientas que cubrían el retrato de la Sra. Black, que afortunadamente no se había despertado.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- preguntó Tonks silenciosamente, regresando a la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Yo diría que es bastante obvio lo que estaban haciendo- contestó Bill con una sonrisa maliciosa, al mirar el aspecto desaliñado de Ron y Hermione-. Será mejor que sean más cuidadosos. Mamá todavía está en la cocina.

-Estábamos durmiendo- mintió Hermione con cara seria, tratando de sonar ofendida.

-Ajá- rió Bill cuando las orejas de Ron se sonrojaron, para pesar de su compañera.

_Maldigo esas orejas Weasley._

-No es nuestra culpa que hayamos sido expulsados de nuestros cuartos- murmuró Ron en defensa-. Y no cambies de tema. ¿Cómo fue que Dolohov te atacó mientras estabas en Bristol si él está en Azkaban?

Tonks se movió incómodamente mientras Bill la miró y entonces dirigió sus ojos a la escalera que conducía a la cocina.

-¿Bien?- demandó Ron-. Ese bastardo atacó a Hermione y...

-Ron, cálmate.

-...si está libre, yo...ella tiene el derecho de saberlo.

-Ah, está bien- murmuró Bill, acercándose a la puerta en la que su hermano se encontraba-. De todas maneras ya estará en el periódico de por la mañana. Aún así- dijo él, echando un vistazo a la cocina una vez más para cerciorarse de que su madre no estuviera por los alrededores-, ustedes no oyeron esto de mí.

-Sí, sí, vale- consintió Ron de buena gana.

-Todos esos ataques- replicó Bill suavemente-, tan sólo fueron una distracción para poner al Ministerio en caos. Mientras Funge tenía a sus Aurores esparcidos por todo el maldito país, Voldemort y su pequeña banda de seguidores se escabulleron a Azkaban y planearon una bonita fuga.

-¡Mierda!- gruñó Ron- ¿Malfoy?

Bill asintió y entonces continuó-. Junto con Dolohov, Macnair, Mulciber y Rodolphus Lestrange. La mayoría se escaparon antes que nosotros llegáramos, pero Lestrange se quedó detrás para liberar a su hermano. Lo hubiera atrapado si Dolohov no me hubiera atacado por la espalda con una maldición.

-Eso nunca hubiera ocurrido si me hubieras dejado hacer mi trabajo- murmuró Tonks.

-Afortunadamente, Hagrid estaba allí y pudo interponerse e interceptar la maldición- dijo Bill, ignorando su comentario-. No te preocupes- añadió él cuando Hermione jadeó y se cubrió la boca-. Se encuentra bien. Hagrid es demasiado grande como para que una maldición le haga un daño serio. Todo lo que hizo fue cortarlo en varios lugares. Hubieras visto al pequeño cobarde de mierda convertirse en cola y correr a todo dar. Aún así, le dio a Lestrange el tiempo que necesitaba para escaparse. Aunque tuvo que dejar a su hermano atrás.

-¡Ron!- reprendió Hermione cuando un ensarto silencioso de malas palabras salía de su boca.

-Esto es malditamente glorioso- continuó él, mirando ansioso a Hermione. _¿De todos esos bastardos cabrones, tenían que ser precisamente ellos? _

-Entonces- dijo Ron, tratando de desviar su ansiedad a otro lado- ¿le vas a decir a Harry, o lo hago yo?

-Yo lo haré- suspiró Hermione, sabiendo que a Ron no le gustaba ser el portador de malas noticias.

-Vamos- dijo él, descartando a su hermano y a Tonks, al unir su mano con la de Hermione y trasladarla hacia la improvisada cama -. Mañana será un largo día. Será mejor que durmamos.

----------------o-------------

Hermione no pronunció palabra cuando Ron la guió hacia la sábana. Tenía miedo de hablar; miedo de que su voz delatara sus sentimientos. Bajo circunstancias normales podía esconder sus emociones, una vez que se lo proponía, claro está. Simplemente era una cuestión de situarlos a un lado y levantar una pared mental para obstaculizar todos los sentimientos temporalmente. Pero este día había sido todo menos normal y su mente estaba dando volteretas, literalmente. Había tantos sentimientos tratando de liberarse, que ella no tenía la oportunidad de controlarlos. El instante en que intentaba enfocarse en uno y tratar de contenerlo, otro levantaba su horrible rostro. Los celos conducían a culpa, lo cual terminaba en deshonra y furia consigo misma por abrigar esos tipos de sentimientos hacia Harry, cuando nada de ello era su culpa. Era un círculo despiadado sin fin.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ron cuando Hermione se acostó sobre la sábana y tornó su espalda hacia él, como si de verdad deseara dormir-. Yo iré contigo- agregó él, colocándose a su lado-. Se lo diremos juntos.

-Está bien- contestó ella sin emoción.

-¿Mione?- preguntó Ron suavemente, ubicando su brazo alrededor de ella-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí- dijo ella, intentando mantener una voz normal. Mas era una mentira. Ella lo sabía y sospechaba que Ron también. Aunque, afortunadamente, él no le llamó la atención por ello. No sólo estaba agradecida por eso, sino por sus fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de ella y el calor de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Estaba agradecida y miserable al mismo tiempo.

Esta era la última vez que él podría abrazarla de esta forma. Esta era la última noche que pasarían juntos, la última vez que se quedaría dormida en sus brazos. En la mañana todo sería diferente. No podría tocarlo. No podría besarlo. No podría hablar con él abiertamente. Si tenía una pesadilla, no podría ir a él. Tendría que tener cuidado cada minuto de cada día, y lo odiaba. Por casi un mes había tenido la atención completa de Ron, sin embargo, eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Lo iba a perder; lo iba a perder por Harry y no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto retroceder y dejar que pasara lo que pasara.

-Todo estará bien, amor- murmuró él después de plantar un suave beso debajo de su oído-. No permitiré que él te hiera otra vez. Te lo prometo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, actuando como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando. _P__iensa que estoy preocupada por lo de Dolohov, _se dio cuenta. _Supongo que debería estarlo._

-Está bien admitir que tienes miedo- continuó Ron, abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

-Pero no lo estoy- replicó ella con sinceridad. _Debería estarlo, pero no lo estoy. Quizás no me ha golpeado aún._

-Ese bastardo psicópata casi te mata- replicó Ron-. Por supuesto que debes estar temerosa.- _Yo estoy sumamente amedrentado_, pensó él-. Pero no permitiré que te vuelva a herir.

-No es como si él está detrás de mí específicamente- dijo ella, virándose para poder verle-. Nada más quería la profecía. Yo sólo estuve en su camino por casualidades del destino- agregó ella, insegura si trataba de asegurarle a Ron o a sí misma-. Pudo haber sido Neville.

-Él no trató de matar a Neville.

-No lo necesitaba. Cuando rompió la varita de Neville, ya no era una amenaza.

Ron estudió la cara de Hermione intensamente mientras sus palabras penetraban su mente. Nunca antes lo había mirado de esa manera. Neville no era una amenaza, la verdad, incluso si tuviera su varita. La mayoría del tiempo ni podía darle a su blanco. No que importase. El por qué de que Dolohov intentara matar a Hermione y no a Neville no era importante. Lo que importaba era que había tratado de matarla, y dada la oportunidad le gustaría intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo que no tenía miedo?

-Si no es Dolohov; ¿entonces, qué es?- preguntó Ron, sabiendo que algo la estaba molestando.

-Nada- contestó ella, apartando la vista.

-No me vengas con esas- respondió él al instante.

-Que no es…nada- insistió Hermione-. Algo tonto.

-Me lo puedes decir- expresó Ron, acariciándole la mejilla-. No me reiré. Te lo prometo.

-Tan sólo es que…- comenzó Hermione y entonces vaciló. Siendo incapaz de finalizar, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y procuró combatir las lágrimas que provocaban el escozor de sus ojos. Pero Ron era tan dulce y su sensación de pérdida era tan fuerte ahora que no podía aguantarlas por más tiempo.

-¿Hermione?- dijo él ansiosamente, al sentir la humedad en su camisa-. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, abrazándola de forma protectora.

-Siento que esta noche será la última en la que podamos estar juntos- murmuró ella entre resoplidos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron, ambos, sorprendido y preocupado.

-Mañana todo será diferente- sollozó ella-. Todo cambiará. Sabía que iba a suceder. Quiero decir que Harry te necesita y lo entiendo, pero no esperaba que sucediera tan rápido. Pensé…que tendríamos unas pocas semanas más antes de… y no estaba preparada.

-Espérate un momento- dijo él con el pánico que se le amontonaba-. Estás hablando como si fuésemos a retornar a como las cosas estaban…antes.

-No. No, tan sólo es que…tú… nuestra atención ha sido enfocada en el uno y el otro… en _nosotros, _como una pareja, y ahora eso no será posible. Dios, suena terrible- exclamó ella-. No quiero ser tan egoísta, es que… sé que Harry te necesita, pero ahora será diferente. No podré tocarte y los dos tendremos que estar alerta todo el tiempo y…

Mas fue incapaz de terminar cuando Ron se inclinó hacia delante y la besó tiernamente. No duró mucho, sólo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para silenciarla. Cuando él se alejó, ella colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho nuevamente y explotó. Podía sentir sus manos acariciar su espalda suavemente mientras lloraba en sus brazos.

-¿Viniste aquí para decirme adiós esta noche?- preguntó él afligido, cuando las lágrimas se secaron y ella cesó de temblar.

En vez de responderle con palabras, Hermione simplemente asintió con su cabeza contra su pecho y apretó sus manos alrededor de él.

-¿Pensabas decírmelo?

-¿Decirte qué?- resopló ella-. No había nada que decir que tú ya no supieras.

-Yo no sabía que…que te sintieras así- dijo Ron, su voz algo tensa-. Que pensaras que Harry es más importante que tú.

-Pues lo es- contestó Hermione sin duda.

-Tonterías.

-Siempre ha sido ustedes dos, Ron. Ha sido de esa manera desde el primer día en el tren. Hay un lazo entre ustedes dos que yo no puedo tocar. Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. Y lo comprendo. Sólo que a veces es duro ser la…

-¿La tercera rueda?- preguntó él, finalizando el pensamiento por ella.

-Esto es el por qué no quieras decirle a Harry acerca de nosotros- susurró Hermione, sus ojos llorosos ensanchándose por tal repentino entendimiento-. No quieres que se sienta de esta forma.

-Tampoco deseo que _tú _te sientas así- expresó él compasivamente-. Lo esperaba de Harry, pero no de ti. ¿Siempre te has sentido de esta forma y nunca me di cuenta? Demonios- murmuró él cuando Hermione no respondió-. Lo siento. Pero no es la verdad- le aseguró a ella-. Por supuesto, hay cosas que hablamos entre los dos que no las compartimos contigo. Cosas de muchachos. Igual que tú y Ginny hablan de cosas de chicas. Es que es más… fácil. Sin embargo, hay montones de cosas de las que tú y yo hablamos que no comparto con Harry.- _Como mis sentimientos, _pensó él.

-¿No los ves? Sólo porque estemos acercándonos más, no quiere decir que las cosas van a cambiar. Eso sí, _nuestra _relación- añadió Ron, señalándose a sí y después a Hermione-, cambiará, obviamente. Para mejor. Pero no la mía y la de Harry. Él siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y siempre lo será. Cuando me necesite estaré ahí a su lado, igual que estaré ahí para mi otra mejor amiga, cuando ella me necesite- agregó con una sonrisa-. No tiene que ser el uno o el otro, amor- explicó él, inclinándose hacia delante y besándole la frente-. Hay más que suficiente de mi persona para repartir. Si precisas de algo- le informó Ron- todo lo que debes hacer es preguntar.

-Lamento que estés en el medio- replicó ella.

-No lo estoy- rió Ron-. No es así. No para mí. De hecho, es bastante halagador. Aún así, eso no quiere decir que deseo ver a mis dos mejores amigos pelearse debido a mí. Aunque eso sería un duelo espectacular- bromeó él.

-No voy a luchar contra Harry por ti.

-No esperaría que lo hicieras- contestó Ron, poniéndose serio una vez más-. Y tampoco Harry luchará contra ti. Él se haría a un lado como tú intentas hacer. Pero no es necesario. Ninguno de los dos debe hacerlo. Y sí, Harry está en un lugar malo en este momento y nos va a necesitar a ambos para ayudarle a salir de ahí, mas siempre ha sido de esta manera¿cierto? Resolvimos esto hace tiempo. Es igual de cómo siempre ha sido. Tú me cuidas a mí, yo te cuido a ti y juntos, cuidamos de Harry.

-¿Así de simple, eh?- cuestionó Hermione.

-Sí, más o menos.

-¿Igual de como siempre ha sido?

-Ajá- concordó Ron.

-No solíamos besarnos.

-Bueno, vale, esa parte es diferente.

-¿Y no lo vas a… extrañar?

-¿Extrañar?- gritó Ron, dándose la vuelta y poniéndola encima de sí-. ¿Estás loca? No hay forma, ni en el mismo infierno, de que vaya a parar de hacer esto- declaró él, entrelazando sus manos en su cabello, besándola apasionadamente.

No había nada de dulce y cariñoso acerca de este beso. Era intenso y profundo, y tan lleno de pasión que le hizo gemir a Hermione. Desafortunadamente, sus gemidos obtuvieron resultados inesperados. En vez de continuar, Ron se alejó de ella, riendo suavemente.

-¿Te gustó eso, verdad?- bromeó él, sentándose para quitarse los pantalones de una sola movida.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella, sus ojos abriéndose y tratando de enfocarse sobre él-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó ella, al darse cuenta que estaba casi desnudo.

-Preparándome para ir a la cama- contestó Ron con una sonrisa pícara-. Hace calor aquí. ¿No esperabas que me fuera a dormir con mis pantalones puestos, o sí?

-Supongo que no.

-Querrás quitarte ese jersey- dijo Ron, colocándose al lado de ella-. Porque este lugar se pondrá aún más caliente antes que yo haya finalizado- añadió él, su mano deslizándose cariñosamente sobre su brazo.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Hermione, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar sonreír.

-Merlín, Mione- gruñó Ron, sus ojos pegados a su labio inferior-. ¿Tienes idea de lo loco que eso me vuelve?

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione para reír-. ¿De veras?- preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja mientras se sentaba y quitaba el jersey sobre la cabeza. Ella fue incapaz de aguantar su sonrisa cuando los ojos de Ron pasaron de sus labios a su pecho. A ella se le había olvidado reabrocharse su camisa, pero claramente que a Ron no. Sus ojos buscaron su piel el instante en que se la abrió. Ahora estaba mirándola fijamente con ojos hambrientos, lamiendo sus labios como si fuera un hombre famélico anticipando el sabor de una comida de cuatro platos enfrente de él.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione alcanzó los lados de su camisa y bloqueó su vista.

-¿Mione?- gimió Ron, sus ojos ahora fijos en el rostro de ella, suplicantes.

-Deja de mirarme como si fuera una chuleta de cerdo- le regañó ella.

-Una chuleta de cerdo- se rió él a carcajadas, agarrando sus antebrazos y colocándola encima de él-. Créeme, eres todo menos delgada y plana- se burló él, justo antes de reclamar sus labios y darle un beso que paralizó su mente.

En vez de protestar, Hermione parecía muy feliz en participar. Sus manos hallaron su ya despeinado pelo casi al mismo tiempo en que su lengua rozó la de él. Con ella encima, Ron fue capaz de deshacerse de su blusa. Antes que ella se diera cuenta de que ya no la tenía puesta, él la envió volando a través de la habitación.

-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione, sentándose sobre él al darse cuenta de que estaba sin nada de la cintura para arriba-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó ella, mirando al piso para buscar su descartada blusa-. ¿Qué tal si uno de tus hermanos entra? No podré cubrirme.

-Nadie pensará en buscarnos aquí, amor- contestó él, sentándose y presionando sus labios al el cuello de ella.

-Lo harán si nos escuchan.

-Estaremos silenciosos- farfulló él, empujando el cabello a un lado para tener más acceso.

-Ese no es el problema- protestó Hermione, aunque su corazón no estuviera en ello. Sus ojos ya se habían cerrado y su cabeza comenzaba a inclinarse hacia atrás, sumisa-. Yo soy la que estoy expuesta.

-No lo suficiente- murmuró Ron, al deslizar los tirantes del sujetador por sus hombros para asegurar que el camino que su boca estaba tomando no fuese interrumpido.

-No dejes una marca- gimió Hermione de placer, una mano cayendo sobre su cabeza y entrelazándose con su grueso pelo rojo una vez más.

-Lo sé, cariño- murmuró Ron. Ese no era un error que volvería a cometer. No en el cuello de ella. Mas no había nada que detuviera su boca de ir más abajo, parándose en lugares que ni Harry ni sus hermanos verían nunca. Nada excepto una barrera fina de algodón que cubría el área que él más deseaba.

_Se tiene que ir, _decidió él al abrir camino con sus suaves besos a través del hombro de Hermione y continuar hacia su clavícula. Desdichadamente, Ron todavía no tenía la menor idea de cómo desatar un sujetador. Hermione siempre había hecho esa parte por él. _Parecía fácil cuando ella lo hizo. Ni siquiera necesitó utilizar sus dos manos. Pero debe de haber una especie de truco, _pensó él, porque cuando alcanzó la espalda e intentó desatarlo él mismo, la maldita cosa rehusaba abrirse.

En vez de ayudarlo, Hermione comenzó a dar risitas, para enojo de Ron.

-Un poco de ayuda sería apreciada- gruñó él.

-No esta vez- provocó Hermione-. Si lo quieres fuera del camino, tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta.

_Reto aceptado, _pensó Ron, apartando sus labios de su cuerpo para poder mirarla. El instante en que sus ojos se fijaron, él sonrió, entonces agarró el frente de la despreciada prenda y de un energético tirón la movió hacia abajo, deteniéndose cuando la parte superior de sus senos y ambos pezones estaban desnudos.

-Eso no es justo- proclamó Hermione, mientras observaba cómo la mirada de Ron descendía a su piel expuesta.

-La bruja más brillante del colegio una vez me dijo que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale- respondió él, su voz ronca con deseo.

-Imbécil- rió Hermione, alcanzando el cierre y juntando sus rizos en sus manos. Mientras él miraba, ella levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, proveyéndole a Ron acceso completo a su cuerpo.

Apartando sus ojos de su pecho, Ron la miró a la cara, como pidiendo permiso. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron fuertemente, pero sus acciones fueron suficientes para darle a entender que podía proseguir con un ápice de confianza. El cuerpo de él estaba en llamas. Ron se sentó una vez más, enterró su rostro entre sus senos y besó el valle mientras continuaba acariciando sus amplios pezones con la punta de sus dedos.

Hermione gimió de placer al él remover la mano de su seno y reemplazarla con su boca, acariciando su pezón con su lengua. El sonido fue suficiente para incitarlo y pronto, ella estaba gimiendo suavemente mientras él mordía y chupaba la delicada piel.

Sin aviso, él alejó su boca de su cuerpo e inmediatamente la sustituyó con ambas de sus manos. Mirándole fijamente el rostro, Ron notó cómo sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás con placer. Su cuello esbelto lo tentaba, así que colocó sus labios sobre el mismo nuevamente y la besó suavemente, mientras amasaba sus firmes senos con sus manos.

No sólo ella gimió fuertemente, sino que también se levantó un poco y se arqueó contra él, antes de sentarse sobre su regazo. Con un gemido ahogado, Ron movió su boca más abajo, besando su clavícula y más bajo aún, hasta que su cabeza estuviera entre sus senos una vez más. Entonces, él soltó el seno izquierdo y suavemente lo cubrió con su boca, rociando mansos besos por sus lados, antes de continuar su camino hacia el centro. Cuando alcanzó el pezón rosado, lo tomó en su boca y chupó fuertemente.

Ron tuvo que alejarse de ella y respirar profundo cuando Hermione se presionó contra él. Fue tan inesperado, se sintió tan bien, que por poco pierde el control en el acto. Ambas de sus manos asieron inmediatamente su cintura para impedir que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-¿Te ha gustado eso, cierto?- arrulló Hermione, mientras ponía dos dedos debajo del mentón de Ron y levantaba su cabeza para besarlo.

Al descender su boca a la de él, Ron la besó con entusiasmo. Moviendo un brazo hacia su hombro, la empujó hacia atrás, quitando su peso del suyo y moviendo sus piernas para que ella pudiera acostarse sobre su espalda. Mientras ella se movía hacia atrás, él se movía con ella, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo.

El peso de su cuerpo masculino contra el de ella se sentía tan bien que Hermione fue incapaz de suprimir los suaves gemidos de placer. Rehusando abandonar su boca, Ron se los tragó todos y envió unos cuantos de vuelta.

Cambiando sus piernas a los lados de ella, Ron rompió el beso y se arrodilló, sentado a horcajadas. Respirando profundo, su cuerpo entero anhelándola, se sentó y trató de recuperar algo de control. Estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde. Si no retrocedía y se controlaba a sí mismo, sabía que probablemente intentaría algo de lo cual se arrepentiría más tarde. Por un breve segundo, se preguntó si ella le dejaría. El fuego y el deseo que vio quemándose en sus ojos al ella abrirlos y mirarlo, le insinuó que seguro se lo permitiría.

-Eres tan hermosa- murmuró él, colocando sus manos sobre los muslos de ella y recorriéndolas sobre ellos, moviendo su falda hacia delante.

_Oh, maldito Merlín, todo misericordioso, _juró Ron mientras sus ojos ardían al recorrer su cuerpo inferior y deteniéndose en sus bragas. Cualquier duda que tuviera en cuanto a si ella estaba tan excitada como lo estaba él se desvaneció el instante en que vio la señal reveladora ahí.

-Oh, Cristo, Hermione- gimió él, su voz gruesa con deseo-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que quiero estar…?

-Estar qué- preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara cuando inesperadamente él se calló. _En el amor y la guerra todo se vale¿recuerdas? Estás metido en un gran lío y ni siquiera lo sabes._

-Estar contigo- susurró él, recorriendo sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los muslos de ella.

-Estás conmigo- replicó ella coquetonamente.

_No de la manera que yo quiero, _pensó Ron, moviendo sus manos hacia su estómago y deslizándolas suavemente por su cuerpo. Al alcanzar el rostro de ella, la acarició con ambas manos, se inclinó hacia delante y la besó energéticamente.

-Dime qué deseas hacerme, Ron- ordenó Hermione, después de darles la vuelta y quedar encima de él-. Quiero oírte decirlo- agregó ella, apoyándose en sus rodillas y recorriendo su mano por el pecho de él-. Dímelo mientras te toco- insistió ella, deslizando su mano por debajo de la pretina de sus calzones y envolviéndola alrededor de él.

-¡OH, JODER!**²**– gritó Ron más alto de lo que pensaba. El cuarto no estaba protegido y lo último que quería era despertar el retrato de la Sra. Black y que su madre los atrapara, casi desnudos, sobre el piso, haciendo eso.

-¿Es eso?- murmuró Hermione, inclinándose hacia delante y colocando su boca sobre el cuello de él-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- preguntó ella en una voz que era sumamente seductiva-. ¿Quieres… follarme**³**?

_**¡VAYA MALDITO DEMONIO! **_gritó la mente de Ron, al moverse contra la mano de ella.

Él trató de responder, pero al abrir su boca, todo lo que salió fue un gemido rosco. _¿De dónde diablos salió esta Hermione? Acaba de maldecir. Ha dicho follar. Me preguntó si quería follarla, _pensó él, gimiendo nuevamente, no sólo por la pregunta, sino por las imágenes que invocaba.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Ron?- preguntó Hermione, mientras sus suaves y dulces se tornaron más vigorosas-. Porque si lo es, estoy lista.

Esas seis pequeñas palabras fueron su fin. Lo golpearon como si fueran una tonelada de bloques y su explosión fue tan rápida y fuerte que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avisar.

-Por lo visto no- murmuró Hermione, retirando su mano.

-¡No es… gracioso!- jadeó Ron con su rostro rojo de agotamiento y vergüenza.

-Ah, vamos- rió Hermione al acostarse al lado de él-. Admítelo. Es un poco gracioso.

-No. Lo. Es- siseó él. _No puedo creerlo. ¿Arruiné mis calzones por completo y ella lo encuentra… divertido?_.- Estabas bromeando¿cierto?- preguntó Ron, su corazón todavía martillando su pecho-. Para que eyaculara.

-No- contestó Hermione, colocando besos suaves sobre su cuello-. Fue la verdad. Estoy lista.

-Pero… - _¡DEMONIOS! _- Tú… nosotros… tú… No puedes estarlo.

-Pero lo estoy.

-Pero…

-Estoy cansada de esperar- suspiró Hermione-. ¿Tú no lo estás?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Es que no quieres?

-¿Estás bromeando?- chilló él, más fuerte que lo querido. _Tan sólo he estado soñando con este momento desde que tenía trece años y me di cuenta de que las chicas eran diferentes, pero para bien_-. Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Pero?- preguntó ella.

_¡PERO NADA!_ gritó su cuerpo, ya listo para la ronda dos.

-La poción- gritó Ron, como si hubiera sido obvio, porque la verdad es que debería haberlo sido. La maldita cosa había sido idea suya en primer lugar.

_¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO! _rugió la pequeña y pervertida voz en su cabeza. _¿ERES IDIOTA? Esa sentada enfrente de ti es una chica cariñosa, DISPUESTA y casi desnuda. Estás loco por ella y ¿tratas de disuadirla de lo contrario?. ¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?_

-Oh, eso.

-Sí, eso- dijo Ron, dándose la vuelta y mirándola fija y ansiosamente. _¿Qué demonios está pensando, _se preguntó el lado más razonable de su cerebro, _sugiriendo algo así con esos locos todavía sueltos. Demonios, si no hubiera estado tan asombrado, hubiera aceptado su oferta, _se dio cuenta, _y arruinado cualquier oportunidad de mantenerla a salvo._

-La poción funcionará de todas formas- contestó Hermione.

_¡VES¡ _gritó su libido. _¡PARA DE REPRIMIRNOS!_

-Espera… no. Leí tus notas- dijo Ron sin certeza-. No podemos.

-Sí podemos- discutió ella-. Estará bien, siempre y cuando salvemos la sangre.

_¡SÍ¡_ gritó su libido triunfantemente.

_¡NO! _argumentó su lado racional-. No… espera. Que no es lo mismo-. _Incluso un alumno de primer año pudiera decirte que las pociones son más efectivas cuando los ingredientes están frescos._

-Bueno, no- admitió Hermione-, sin embargo, aún así funcionará. Será lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Ni en broma- contestó Ron-. No hay manera alguna de que vaya a tomar un riesgo como ese con esos locos sueltos. Voldemort y esa perra, Lestrange, son lo suficiente malos solos, pero ahora hay cinco más de esos maniáticos por los alrededores y les encantaría poner sus manos en ti y Harry. En lo absoluto. No arriesgaré tu vida así como así.

-Ron.

-¡NO!- gritó él, parándose y recogiendo los pantalones.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Hermione, cuando él se los puso y se acercó a la puerta.

-A cambiarme.

-No puedes- replicó Hermione rápidamente-. ¿Cómo le vas a explicar eso a Harry?

-Mierda- murmuró Ron sin respirar.

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione, sonando sincera y llena de remordimiento-. Hmm… me los puedes dar a mí.

-¡QUÉ!

-Dámelos y los limpiaré por ti- dijo ella, su rostro sonrojado-. Necesito ducharme de todas maneras. Tan sólo ponte los pantalones- sugirió ella-, y yo te los daré cuando haya acabado.

-¿Una ducha?- preguntó Ron, arqueando sus cejas mientras le sonreía-. Ahora, ESO sí que es una brillante idea- añadió-. Iré contigo.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Temerosa de que te incite de nuevo?

-No, imbécil. Alguien podría vernos.

-¿Quién?

-Tu madre.

-Ni siquiera bromees con eso- contestó él, estremeciéndose del mero pensamiento-. Está bien- dijo él, recogiendo las ropas de ella del suelo y ofreciéndoselas-. Tú ve a tu ducha que yo iré a la mía, y nos encontramos aquí más tarde.

-Vale- concordó Hermione, poniéndose sus ropas y siguiéndolo a la puerta-. Ron- dijo ella, mientras ellos se escabullían por los pasillos y se dirigían a la escalera-. Busca otra sábana. Hará fresco por la mañana.

-No te preocupes, amor- se rió él, abrazándola por la cintura y plantando un beso rápido sobre su mejilla-. Yo te mantendré abrigada.

-Estoy segura de ello- rió ella suavemente al alcanzar el primer piso y ella continuar hacia el baño que compartía con Ginny.

---------------------------------o0o---------------------------

**Aclaraciones de la traducción:**

**¡JODER! ²: **_En la historia original, la expresión que Ron utiliza es __**Fuck**__. Una mala palabra que implica muchas cosas y una de ellas es la de hacer el coito. No se me ocurrió un sinónimo que ilustrara ese significado de la forma que el original lo hace. Es por eso que os pido disculpas. _

**Follar ³: **_Esta es la palabra que usa Hermione para contestarle a Ron. La verdad es que es la misma que Ron dice: __**fuck. **__Debido a que fuck es una forma bastante grosera de decir que tendrán sexo, me fue difícil encontrar un sinónimo, así que acudí al diccionario y la única que encontré lo suficientemente grosera que se acerca al significado de __fuck__ fue ésta. No sé si se usará en muchos países. _

_Bueno, ¿y qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y disculpadme por el retrase. ¡Comentad!_


	32. Capítulo 32: Deprimido

¡Hola

¡Hola!

No voy a escribirles tres párrafos explicándoles el por qué de mi ausencia. Basta decir que la vida no va como uno planea. Estoy bien de salud ahora y quisiera pedirles disculpas a todos y agradecerles por su paciencia. No puedo esperar a deciros las buenas noticias. A partir de ahora, Antonio (conocido como **traductor **en fanfiction) me va a ayudar con la traducción de esta historia. De hecho, la mayoría de este capítulo fue traducido por él. Como todos saben, este _fanfic _consta de 80 capítulos y cada uno se hace más largo. ¡Este capítulo, por ejemplo, constó de 28 páginas! Muchísimas gracias a Antonio por su gran ayuda. ¡De seguro que juntos podremos llegar al final de tan encantadora historia!. ¡GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN!

o--o0o--o

**Capítulo 32**

_**Deprimido…**_

o--o0o--o

Harry Potter no tenia ni la menor idea de la hora que era cuándo oyó abrirse la puerta de su dormitorio. El paso del tiempo no tenía ya relevancia para él.

¿Qué importaba si habían sido unas pocas horas o unos pocos días? Todo se había mezclado al final. Medio verano había pasado ya y él prácticamente no lo había notado. Comía cuando su estómago rugía, dormía cuando sus ojos se cerraban y se despertaba cuando le apetecía. El estar despierto o dormido no suponía ninguna diferencia para él. Le atormentaban las mismas imágenes estando despierto o dormido. No había forma de escapar de ellas, no importaba cuánto lo intentase. La única diferencia era que ya no sólo Cedric y Sirius eran quienes le atormentaban. Dean y Colin se habían unido al elenco de espectros que le perseguían día y noche. No importaba que él no hubiese sido testigo de sus muertes. Él los veía morir constantemente en su mente. Las formas variaban en cada ocasión, pero siempre terminaba todo de la misma forma; dos palabras y un destello deslumbrante de luz verde.

-¿Harry?- le oyó preguntar a Ron tímidamente- ¿Estás despierto?

Lo estaba, pero como estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no quería hablar con Ron, de hecho no quería hablar con nadie, cerró sus ojos y se concentró hacer que su respiración fuese profunda y calmada, esperando así engañar a Ron.

Debió haber funcionado, porque Ron no volvió a hablar. Harry se quedó acostado escuchando a su mejor amigo moverse por la habitación. Oyó el roce de la manta y almohada de Ron cuando él deshizo su cama. Oyó los cajones del escritorio abrirse y después cerrarse, seguido por el ruido de la tela moviéndose, probablemente causado por Ron al cambiarse de ropa. Después se hizo el silencio. Un incómodo y forzado silencio que le ponía más y más nervioso según se alargaba en el tiempo.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo Ron, pero fuese lo que fuese lo estaba desconcertando. Sabía que Ron estaba aún en la habitación. La puerta no se había abierto o cerrado de nuevo. _¿Qué demonios estará haciendo?_ se preguntó a si mismo. _¿Por qué está tan quieto? ¿Nada más está ahí de pie, mirándome? ¿Está esperando que me mueva? ¿Está buscando alguna pista que le diga que estoy fingiendo? ¿Soy tan malo fingiendo? _

Aparentemente no, pues mientras Harry se hacia esta última pregunta, oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse cuidadosamente de nuevo. No tuvo que abrir los ojos o darse la vuelta para saber que estaba solo. La sensación de sentirse observado por Ron se había esfumado. Con un suspiro de alivio, Harry se dio la vuelta y continuó mirando al techo.

o--o-o-o

-Todavía no está dormido, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ginny cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio a su hermano de pie al otro lado.

-No- dijo Ron pasándole por el lado para entrar-. Está fingiendo-, añadió, dejándose caer en el borde de la cama de su hermana-. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Abajo en la cocina, hablando con mama- contestó Ginny-. Y no recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar.

-Llamé y abriste la puerta- dijo Ron como si fuese la única invitación que necesitase-. ¿De qué está hablando con mamá?- preguntó, rezando porque no tuviese nada que ver con el sitio donde ella había dormido.

-Bueno- contestó Ginny con cautela-. Nosotras hemos estado hablando y pensamos que lo mejor sería que Harry disfrutase de un sueño tranquilo antes que nosotros…- dijo ella, enfatizando el hecho de que ella estaba incluida- le contemos a Harry lo de la fuga. De esa manera lo podrá afrontar mejor y más racionalmente.

-¿Ella ya te dijo?- preguntó Ron a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta-. Ha sido rápida.

-Bueno, conoces a Hermione- dijo Ginny-. Ella no se anda con rodeos.

-¿Entonces, qué tiene esto que ver con mamá?

-Mamá es la que elabora el té especial, ¿no?- contestó Ginny como si Ron fuese un niño de pocas entendederas.

-¿Y cómo, exactamente, planea conseguir que Harry lo beba?- contestó él irritado.

-Imagino que se lo pedirá.

-Sí, sólo que él está haciéndose el dormido.

-Como si ella se lo creyera- dijo Ginny, mirándole con sarcasmo.

-De acuerdo- cedió Ron-. Tienes razón. ¿Pero que tal si se niega a tomárselo?

-Bueno, ahí es donde entras tú- contestó Ginny reprimiendo su deseo de sonreír.

-¿Yo?

-Sí- respondió ella como si fuese obvio-. Eres más fuerte que él. Si se niega, lo sujetas mientras nosotras le metemos el té por su garganta.

-¿Estás loca?- gritó Ron.

-Estoy bromeando, pedazo de bobo.

-Oh, entonces-, dijo Ron, empezando a sentirse incómodo. Conocía a su hermana y sabía que intentaba ocultar algo tras su aparente buen humor-, ¿estás…bien?- le preguntó evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-Sí.

-Mira Gin- persistió Ron a pesar de la respuesta-. Sé que tú y Dean eran… um.. bueno, lo sé y… si quieres hablar de eso o cualquier otra cosa… um…

-No éramos nada- admitió Ginny de mala gana-. Quiero decir que no estábamos saliendo, éramos sólo amigos. Dije aquello para… bueno, ahora ya no importa.

-Sí que importa-, insistió Ron-. Y qué si no salían juntos. Y no salía con Hermione cuando… cuando todos pensamos que… bueno… ya sabes. Pero eso no cambió mis sentimientos por ella.

-No es lo mismo- contestó Ginny, en actitud ligeramente culpable-. Realmente no le conocía tanto. Conocía más a Colin.

-Oh-, dijo Ron. _Supongo que tiene sentido. Estaban en el mismo curso_-. Bien, si quieres hablar de ello después o de cualquier cosa… ya sabes.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella, mirándole fijamente como si de repente le hubiese crecido otra cabeza-. ¿Y qué has hecho con mi hermano?

-Cállate- gruñó él mirándola con cariño.

-Eso está mejor- suspiró Ginny contenta-. Este es el insensible idiota a la que estoy acostumbrada. Ahora, una vez más, con sentimiento.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Ron, con una sonrisa igual a la de su hermana.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

--o

Hermione volvió a su cuarto con una taza vacía y un ejemplar del diario _El Profeta_ en su mano.

-¿Mamá te ha dejado quedarte con eso?- preguntó Ginny señalando el periódico con asombro-. ¿No intentó arrancártelo de las manos y botarlo en la papelera?

-Probablemente lo hubiese hecho si tu padre no hubiese estado en la cocina cuando la lechuza llegó.

-La ignoró, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí- contestó Hermione, colocando la taza en la mesita de noche y abriendo el periódico-. Tu padre le echó un vistazo y me lo dio a pesar de sus protestas.

-No se lo habrás dejado ver a Harry, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ginny.

-No- contestó Hermione, apartando su vista del periódico el tiempo necesario para ver el gesto preocupado de sus amigos-. Dejé el periódico en el pasillo antes de entrar a verle. Pensé que sería mejor que le echásemos un vistazo nosotros primero, para que no haya sorpresas.

-¿Qué sorpresas?- murmuró Ron para sí mismo-. Ya sabemos como va a reaccionar.

-¿Entonces se lo bebió voluntariamente- preguntó Ginny señalando la taza vacía-. Te dije que lo haría-, añadió cuando Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo lo estuviste tomando?- preguntó Hermione, incapaz de contenerse.

-Por un par de meses- contestó Ginny-. Hasta que las pesadillas se hicieron menos frecuentes y pude afrontarlas.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Ron, tan pronto como su hermana se apartó y se detuvo al lado de Hermione para ojear el periódico-. ¿Algo que no sepamos?

_**Mortífagos escapan de Azkaban**_

Hermione leyó el principal titular en voz alta-. Este se parece al artículo que escribieron después de la primera fuga.

-Incluso han utilizado las mismas fotos- corroboró Ginny, observando la torcida y pálida cara de Antonin Dolohov-. Salvo la de Malfoy- añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Ésa es nueva. _Lucius Malfoy_-, Ginny leyó la reseña que aparecía bajo la fotografía del rostro engreído.

_Escapó de la justicia después de la caída de Voldemort, asegurando que había sido forzado a actuar bajo la maldición Imperius. Fue acusado de ser el líder del grupo de mortífagos capturados en el Departamento de los Misterios el pasado junio aunque alegó lo contrario, pero hasta el momento esto último no ha podido ser confirmado. La verdad acerca de la participación del Sr. Malfoy con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado todavía se desconoce. Sobre él no pesa ninguna sentencia aunque tiene un juicio pendiente. _

-¿De qué demonios se trata esa basura de 'acusado' y 'alegó'? – exclamó Ron.

-Imagino que están siendo cautelosos porque no quieren ser demandados por calumnia- comentó Hermione escudriñando el resto del artículo y continuando con el siguiente.

-Sí, sí, y Voldemort, siendo el chico bueno que es, le ha liberado porque era inocente- replicó Ron-. Hazme el favor.

En vez de responder, Hermione comenzó a leer el siguiente artículo en voz alta.

_**La marca tenebrosa nubla los cielos. **_

_**Hijos de muggles son masacrados.**_

_Tarde en la noche, un portavoz del ministerio de magia confirmó los informes de que la Marca Tenebrosa se había materializado en, al menos, cinco lugares distintos ayer por la tarde. El señor Weasley no… _

-Percy- gruñó Ron, retorciendo sus facciones en señal de disgusto-. No puedo creer que aún se ponga de parte de esos hambrientos de poder…

Ignorándolo, Hermione retrocedió y continuó leyendo aún más alto, esperando acallarlo.

_El Sr. Weasley no contestó preguntas, pero leyó una breve declaración. _

"_A primera hora de esta tarde, la marca tenebrosa fue descubierta sobre los lugares de cinco homicidios distintos. Los equipos de aurores que fueron expedidos inmediatamente tienen la situación bajo control. Tras un concienzudo registro de las zonas implicadas, aseguran que los Mortífagos responsables de estos atroces crímenes no se encuentran por los alrededores".  
_

-Claro, eso es porque estaban todos en Azkaban liberando a sus compañeros, idiota- gruñó Ron.

-¿Dicen quiénes fueron las víctimas?- preguntó Ginny, mirando fijamente el periódico mientras Hermione revisaba el resto del artículo.

-No-contestó ella al terminar-. Sólo dice que las víctimas eran _muggles _o hijos de _muggles_. Eso es todo. No hay nombres, pero hay una lista de los lugares de los ataques.

-¿Entonces no hay nada que supiésemos ya?- preguntó Ron, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama de Ginny y mirando fijamente al techo.

-Nop- contestó Ginny, sentándose en el borde del escritorio de Hermione-. Entonces, ¿qué le decimos a Harry?. Que lo leímos en el periódico o que nos lo contó Bill.

-Que nos lo dijo Bill, por supuesto- contestó su hermano-. El periódico no dice que los ataques fueron una distracción, pero Bill sí.

-Cualquier idiota podría darse cuenta de eso-, replicó Ginny-. Hasta tú.

-Gracias- gruñó Ron cuando Hermione resopló.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, apartando los ojos del periódico-. ¿Me decías algo?

-¿De qué te ríes con tanto disimulo?- preguntó Ron.

-Oh- contestó ella con una leve risita-. Parece ser que el _Profeta_ se le ha ido a Fudge de las manos. Es muy parecido a lo que escribieron sobre Harry el año pasado, pero los comentarios viles son mucho más obvios. Espero que disfrute una porción de su propia medicina-, declaró Hermione pasando a la siguiente página-. Vean, esto es lo que quiero decir- continuó ella como si Ron y Ginny hubiesen leído el artículo con ella y supiesen de lo que estaba hablando-. _"Nos preguntamos ahora si el benefactor generoso del ministro estaba en realidad buscando favores"._

-Ah, ya- dijo Ron echando un vistazo hacia su hermana por si ella había entendido lo que eso significaba.

-Sugieren que Malfoy, el 'generoso benefactor' de Fudge, le estaba pagando para que se hiciese el tonto-, explicó Hermione.

-¿Quieres decir que Voldemort tiene a Fudge en su bolsillo?

-Exacto.

-Así que, en otras palabras, él sabía de los ataques y de la fuga, pero no hizo nada para impedirlos- dijo Ginny.

-Precisamente- corroboró Hermione-. Pero de forma sutil, claro está.

-¿Crees que sea verdad?- preguntó Ron, arrugando su frente como si estuviese analizando la situación.

-Espero que no- replicó Hermione-. Lo más probable es que sólo sea un idiota incompetente- continuó ella arrojando el periódico encima del escritorio al lado de Ginny-. Al menos así lo espero, por el bien de tu hermano.

-No te preocupes por Percy- gruñó Ron-. Es como cualquier rata que abandonará el barco tan pronto como empiece a hundirse.

Hermione notó que Ron no era el único que había fruncido el ceño, su hermana estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Con un vistazo a su cara supo que Ginny estaba de acuerdo con la evaluación de su hermano y estaba tan disgustada con idea como él.

--o--o--o0o

Algún tiempo después, Bill consiguió agarrar a su hermano que caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso.

-Ron- dijo él, cogiéndole por detrás, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y dirigiéndolo lejos de la escalera hacia los cuartos-. Necesito hablar contigo en mi habitación.

-¿Qué?- gritó Ron, mientras las campanas de alarma sonaban a todo volumen en su cabeza. _Sabía que no debía haber subido a comprobar cómo estaba Harry_-. ¿Pero… ahora?- preguntó él, sacudiendo sus hombros para liberarse del agarre de su hermano.

-Sí, ahora- insistió Bill.

-Pero Hermione y Ginny me están esperando.

-Sólo será un momento- contestó Bill abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio y empujando a Ron dentro.

_Oh Dios_, se lamentó Ron para sí mismo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. _Que no sea lo que creo que es. _

-Entonces- dijo Bill colocándose entre su hermano y la puerta-. ¿Hermione y tú pasaron la noche juntos, cierto?

-¡OH, NO!- gritó Ron, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras pugnaba por alcanzar la puerta-. No vas a conseguir que hable de esto contigo otra vez, ya me jodiste bastante la otra vez.

-¿Te puedes calmar por un segundo?- preguntó Bill agarrando a Ron por los hombros y arrastrándolo de vuelta al centro de la habitación.

-¡De ninguna manera!- se quejó Ron-. ¡Jamás! No voy a escucharte- protestó rotundamente-. Ella me dijo que no te hiciese caso y tiene razón. Fuera de mi camino.

-¿Hermione te dijo que no me hicieses caso?- preguntó Bill arqueando una ceja sorprendido-. ¿Le contaste lo que te dije?

-Por supuesto que se lo dije. Por poco lo jodes todo. No tuve otra opción, mas que decírselo- admitió Ron-. Era eso o dejarla pensar que me repugnaba hasta el punto de no tocarla.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero hablar de eso- gruñó Ron, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba de nuevo hacia la puerta-. Las cosas andan bien, estupendamente bien. Así que sal de mi camino.

-¿Tendré que usar mi varita contra ti, hermanito?- preguntó Bill-. Porque si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para callarte y mantenerte quieto por cinco minutos, lo haré.

-¡De acuerdo!- gritó Ron, cruzando sus brazos y mirando airadamente a su hermano-. Di lo que tengas que decir y acabemos esto de una vez.

-Toma- dijo Bill sacando un libro maltratado y manoseado de encima de su escritorio y colocándolo en las manos de su hermano.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Ron, mirando la cubierta e intentando descubrir un título que no existía.

-Eso- contestó Bill-, es el legado de los Weasleys. Se lo di a Charlie, que se lo dio a Percy quien, aunque parezca increíble, se lo pasó a su actual propietario, Fred. Se suponía que él te lo daría a ti, pero obviamente no lo hizo. Tenía la vaga excusa de que era el turno de George- explicó Bill- como si George no se lo hubiese leído ya de principio a fin. Además, George no tiene novia y cuando la tenga puede comprarse su propio libro. Ése es mío y he decidido que es el momento de prestártelo a ti.

Ron no supo qué lo había poseído, pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió el libro y empezó a revisar las páginas ya marcadas.

-¡DEMONIOS!- gritó con los abiertos como platos-. Esto es un libro de sexo- gritó él, cerrándolo de golpe al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba tanto que su cara parecía un nabo maduro.

-Sí, lo sé- replicó con calma su hermano mayor.

-Con fotografías animadas- gritó Ron aún más alto.

-Las encontrarás bastante educativas.

-¡**DEMONIOS**!- gritó Ron otra vez- ¿Un legado de los Weasleys? ¡**NO** VOY A DARLE UN LIBRO SOBRE SEXO A GINNY!- vociferó él indignado.

-Por supuesto que no- replicó Bill sacudiéndole el pelo-. ¿Qué te pasa? Cuando termines de leerlo se lo pasas a Harry.

-Tampoco se lo voy a dar a Harry- declaró Ron con su cara roja como un tomate-. Pensará que soy un pervertido.

-Te tengo noticias Ron- sonrió Bill abriendo la puerta y yendo hacia el pasillo-. Eres un pervertido, tanto como lo es Harry y cualquier tipo que conozcas. No pierdas el tiempo negándolo, acéptalo. Es mucho más divertido de esa forma. Sólo se es joven una vez, ¿sabes?

-Le diré a mamá que dijiste eso si me pilla con esto- dijo Ron mientras su hermano se iba-. Te echaré la culpa a ti y a tu sucio librito.

-Es tu sucio librito ahora- rió Bill-. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con él no es asunto mío.

-Veremos si mamá está de acuerdo o no con eso.

-Vaya gratitud- sonrió Bill, sabiendo que Ron ladraba mucho pero pocas veces mordía-. Un simple 'gracias' hubiera sido suficiente.

_¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer con esto?_ se preguntó Ron mirando fijamente el libro que tenía en sus manos como si fuese su propia versión de la caja de Pandora. Era, sencillamente, un problema. El conocimiento que podría adquirir de ese pequeño libro podría serle muy útil. Pero al mismo tiempo podría ser peligroso. Si su madre lo encontraba se pondría como un basilisco. Y si Hermione lo pillaba consultándolo… decididamente prefería no contemplar su reacción. Lo dejaría en menos tiempo de lo que se tarda en girar la cabeza. Entonces si que necesitaría un libro pornográfico, ya que sería lo único que le quedaría.

Aún así, de ningún modo él iba a dejar pasar de largo esta oportunidad. Estaba tentado a escabullirse a algún sitio más privado, donde nadie pensase buscarlo, para estudiar a fondo su contenido. Mas no podía. Se suponía que debía estar abajo. Su hermana y su novia lo esperaban. Si no se dejaba ver una de ellas, o peor, ambas, vendrían a buscarlo. Tarde o temprano ellas lo encontrarían y cuando lo hicieran… bueno, podría ser bastante embarazoso.

No, tenía que deshacerse rápidamente de él. _¿Pero, dónde lo escondo?, _se preguntó Ron mientras se dirigía al pasillo. No podía dejarlo en su cuarto, porque Harry podría encontrarlo. Y, por supuesto, tampoco podía bajarlo consigo. Si Hermione le veía con un libro, querría saber de qué se trataba y si se negaba decírselo, empezaría a sospechar y le exigiría verlo. No, no podía llevarlo consigo. Tendría que deshacerse de él en algún lugar antes de regresar al cuarto de las chicas. _Harry todavía esta dormido, _recordó. _Lo dejaré en mi baúl de momento y después buscaré un sitio donde esconderlo. _

--o--o-o-o

-¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte, Harry?- preguntó Hermione mirando de reojo a Ron y de nuevo a Harry, el cual aún no había reaccionado ante la noticia de la fuga.

-Los ataques fueron una distracción- dijo Ron mirando detenidamente y con inquietud la cara de su compañero en busca de un signo que le relevase su reacción.

-Ya lo dijiste- contestó Harry arrancándole de las manos a Hermione el ejemplar del Diario _El Profeta_-. Pero eso no lo que dice aquí- continuó después de ojear los artículos de la primera página, lanzando el periódico sobre su cama.

-Mira, Harry- comenzó Hermione al intercambiar una mirada con Ron.

-Te hemos dicho que nos lo contó Bill.

-Cuando volvió de allí- añadió Ginny-. Estuvo presente y lo vio todo con sus propios ojos. El profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Fudge que los ataques fueron una distracción después de hablar con la mamá de Colin. Le dijo que enviase aurores a Azkaban, pero ya conoces a Fudge. No le agrada que le digan lo que tiene que hacer. Ignoró a Dumbledore, y entonces la Orden se fue para allí. Bill te lo contará él mismo si se lo preguntas, sólo espera que mamá no esté cerca.

-Si te creo- contestó Harry, mucho más tranquilo de lo que ellos esperaba. No se habían dado cuenta que lo que le estaban contando era una buena noticia para él. Si los ataques fueron una diversión, entonces todas aquellas personas no habían muerto por su culpa. La razón de las muertes era que Voldemort deseaba distraer al Ministerio y enfocar la atención de los aurores en cualquier sitio menos en donde iba a estar realmente.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Ron mirando boquiabierto a Harry, incrédulo.

-Te lo estás tomando bastante bien- dijo Hermione cándidamente.

-¿Esperabas que me enfadase?

-Pues sí- contestó Ron-. Quiero decir, ¿quién no?, ese bastardo sicópata…

-Ron- le interrumpió Hermione antes de que continuase su exaltado discurso.

-Vale, es que estoy enojado, y sería lógico que tú lo estuvieras también.

-Oh, sí que estoy enfadado- contestó Harry mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces que Ron se dio cuenta de la fría ira que ardía en los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry. Estaba luchando por contener su furia, pero estaba ahí, ardiendo lentamente bajo la superficie, intentando desencadenarse. Pero por alguna razón, Harry la estaba conteniendo. Era realmente aterrador ver esa furia escondida dentro de su mejor amigo. Hermione podía ser igual de aterradora cuando de verdad se enfurecía. Podría parecer poca cosa, pero era una fiera, propensa a golpear donde menos se esperaba. Aún así, Ron sospechaba que las chispas que le había visto soltar cuando la presionaba no eran nada comparadas con el infierno que Harry intentaba mantener a ralla. Odiaría estar cerca cuando dicha llama explotara.

-Pero no hay gran cosa que yo pueda hacer al respecto en este momento- finalizó Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "en este momento"?- preguntó Hermione con aprensión-. ¿No estarás planeando enfrentarte a él, verdad/

-¡Es una locura!- exclamó Ginny.

-No tengo que perseguirlo- admitió Harry preguntándose cómo reaccionarían sus amigos si supiesen acerca de la profecía-. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es sentarme a esperar y él vendrá por mí.

-Harry, no…- se lamentó Hermione.

-¿No qué?- preguntó Harry aunque sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, deseaba retarla a que se lo dijese a la cara.

-Es como si te hubieses resignado- contestó Ron por ella-. Parece como si estuvieses esperando a que él venga y… te mate. Como si quisieses que lo hiciera o algo por el estilo.

-No importa lo que yo quiero – admitió Harry, decidiendo que no era el mejor momento para compartir su secreto con ellos, especialmente con Ginny delante. Decirles a Hermione y a Ron que iba a convertirse en un asesino iba a ser más que difícil, pero Ginny era diferente. No la conocía tan bien como a los otros y no podía predecir cuál sería su reacción. Lo último que deseaba era que ella le temiese. Voldemort ya la había hecho pasar por un infierno una vez. Cuanto menos supiese al respecto mejor-. Ocurrirá a pesar de todo- suspiró con resignación ante su destino.

-No si puedo evitar- dijo Hermione tenazmente.

_Espero que vengas por mí, bastardo, _pensó Harry, _porque voy a estar esperándote y te aseguro que esta vez estaré preparado. No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a ninguno de los que quiero._

--o0o--o

-¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó Hermione a Ginny mientras regresaban a la habitación.

-No sé- admitió la pelirroja-. No lo sé. No reaccionó como lo esperaba.

-Quizás Ron sea capaz de sacarle algo más.

-Quizás- contestó Ginny. _Pero lo dudo. _

--o0o--o

Habían pasado tres días desde la conversación con Harry acerca de la fuga y en todo ese tiempo, apenas había salido de su habitación. Las únicas veces que lo hacía era para ir al baño. Si no salía del cuarto no tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que Sirius no estaba allí. Hermione y Ron parecían comprenderle y ninguno de ellos lo presionó. De hecho, Ron se mantuvo en semi-reclusión con él por algunos días para hacerle compañía.

Era obvio para Harry que sus dos amigos habían hablado del tema y habían concordado que Ron debería ser el que estuviese al tanto de él. Aunque sabía que ellos los hacían por su bien no podía menos que encontrarlo fastidioso. Más que fastidiarlo, le molestaba. De hecho, Ron ya le tenía los nervios de punta. Siempre estaba ahí, a sus pies, en medio. Incluso ahora, cuando Harry quería dormir no podía porque Ron seguía dando vueltas incansablemente en su cama.

Por supuesto, Harry no era el único frustrado por la situación. Ron estaba tan perturbado como su mejor amigo. No era culpa suya que no pudiese dormir. Como si el quisiese pasarse toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama en un vano intento de encontrar una posición cómoda. Qué podía hacer; se había acostumbrado a dormirse con Hermione acurrucada contra él. Hermione, su novia, a la que casi no había visto ni hablado en varios días. Pero el que no pudiese contarle sus problemas a Harry, no era excusa para que éste le lanzase el despertador. Además, por poco lo lastima.

Ron necesitaba un respiro. Tenía que salir de esa habitación antes de volverse loco de atar o antes de que Harry encontrase algo más grande que tirarle. Decidido, se levantó de la cama, asió su almohada y su manta y se dirigió a la puerta. Casi la había alcanzado cuando se paró y retornó a los pies de su cama.

-¿Ahora qué?- gruñó Harry en la oscuridad.

-Cállate y tómate el té- gruñó Ron a su vez, mientras abría su baúl y rebuscaba dentro-. Te hará dormir.

Le llevó apenas un minuto encontrar lo que buscaba, hasta que sus manos tantearon las cochambrosa cubierta del libro que le había dado Bill. Con el material de lectura en su poder Ron cerró el baúl de un porrazo, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

--o0o--o

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione sorprendida, cuando al salir del baño le vio de pie al otro lado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó en un susurro asomando la cabeza hacia el recibidor y mirando a todos lados, esperando ver a Harry con él. Ella sabía que la situación entre ellos se había puesto muy tensa la otra noche y que Ron había acabado durmiendo en el sofá del estudio. Ron la había sacado de la cama y le había contado todo tan pronto como Ron salió del dormitorio.

Hermione y él decidieron entonces que no era una buena idea que él pasase tanto tiempo con Harry. Desde entonces se habían estado turnando para hacerle compañía. Ron, quien prefería dormir en su cuarto, lo hacía por las mañanas y Hermione le solía relevar al medio día más o menos, aunque ella no pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Harry obviamente quería estar solo, así que muy a menudo ella dejaba de lado la comida, charlaba con él, o lo intentaba, y se volvía a marchar. Su turno no empezaba hasta la tarde, ya que al ser la más persistente de los dos, o "el pelmazo" como decía últimamente Ron, estaba a cargo de intentar que Harry saliese de su habitación. Y por algún milagro, había funcionado. Ya sea porque estuviese harto de ver siempre las mismas cuatro paredes o porque estuviese cansado de oírla dar la vara siempre con lo mismo, pero el caso es que al segundo día la siguió hasta el estudio.

Esa primera noche había sido bastante tensa. Harry se pasó casi todo el tiempo mirando el tapiz que colgaba de la pared. Ron había intentado distraerle con una partida de ajedrez y aunque había conseguido que jugara sus ojos seguían buscando la zona quemada donde había estado el nombre de Sirius.

Mediada la segunda partida Hermione se volvió loca, al menos desde el punto de vista de Ron, y le soltó que ella también echaba de menos a Sirius. Ginny inmediatamente dejó sus deberes y miró con detenimiento a Harry en espera de su reacción. Ron no esperó ninguna reacción; le dio un puntapié a Hermione por debajo de la mesa intentando callarla. Pero ella, como de costumbre, lo ignoró. Apartó sus piernas para ponerlas fuera del alcance de Ron y continuó hablando a pesar de la cara de pánico que ponía Ron. Hermione no estaba presionando a Harry para que hablase de sus sentimientos, más bien le estaba mostrando los suyos a él. Sólo quería que supiese que no era la única persona que echaba de menos a Sirius ni la única a la que se le hacía difícil estar en su casa sin pensar en él.

De hecho Ron abrió la boca incrédulo cuando Harry empezó a preguntarle cosas a Hermione y continuó sacudiendo la cabeza para mostrar su acuerdo con las respuestas de ella. En vez de ponerle nervioso o hacerle huir de la habitación, la conversación parecía relajar a Harry y dejó de mirar fijamente al árbol genealógico de los Black. Incluso volvió por su propia voluntad la tarde siguiente, lo que era una buena señal. La situación con Harry había mejorado, al menos desde el punto de vista de Hermione, pero quizá habían dado marcha atrás, quizá por eso Ron estaba ahí.

-¿Es Harry?- preguntó ansiosa-. ¿Ha tenido alguna visión o algo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No ha pasado nada- contestó Ron entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras él-. Sólo quería verte, hace años que nosotros no disfrutamos de un 'rato solos'- añadió arqueando sus cejas seductoramente para abalanzarse sobre ella sin más rodeos.

-¿Estás loco?- siseó Hermione cuando encontró suficiente buen juicio para separarse de sus hambrientos labios-. Alguien podría vernos-, se quejó sin demasiada insistencia. Él tenía razón, hacía mucho que no estaban a solas como ahora. Ella estaba pensando cuánto lo había echado de menos, cuánto le echaba de menos, y ahora estaba con ella. Su boca en su cuello, una de sus manos deslizándose a lo largo de su espalda y su cuerpo hormigueado con el deseo que sólo él podía producirle.

-¿En el baño?- murmuró él con su aliento en la oreja de ella.

-Mmmmn... no- gruño ella luchando por mantener la cordura-. Cuando salgamos.

-No nos verán- dijo él riendo entre dientes a la vez que le mostraba lo que llevaba en la mano con la que no le estaba acariciando la espalda.

-¿Sabe Harry que se lo has cogido?

-Siii- río él-. Es justo la conversación que querría tener con él: 'Mira Harry, ¿te importaría prestarme tu capa de invisibilidad por un momento? Es que quiero meterle mano a Hermione y no me gustaría que mi madre me pillase'. No, se tomó el té al anochecer-, confesó Ron-. Estará fuera de combate por unas horas.

-¿Y si yo no quiero que me metan mano?- se burló ella.

-Ya querrás- contesto él con una sonrisa de satisfacción y confianza.

-Bobo engreído- rió ella, dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

-Así es como te gusto- declaró Ron, mientras la apartaba hacia atrás y pasaba junto a ella para abrir el agua en la ducha.

-¿Planeas tomar una ducha fría?- preguntó Hermione mientras veía cómo Ron se quitaba la camisa por la cabeza.

-Puede ser-, le indicó él bajándose los pantalones del pijama también-, cuando termine de hacerlo contigo.

-Ya me he duchado, gracias- se mofó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dejando a sus ojos fijarse en sus calzoncillos-. Me limitaré a mirar.

-¿Mirar?- resopló Ron, tirando del nudo que mantenía su bata cerrada, para abrirla y deslizar sus manos sobre los hombros de ella en un intento de quitársela-. ¿Dónde está la gracia en eso?- preguntó decepcionado al descubrir que llevaba un camisón debajo.

-¿Entonces nunca te has imaginado lo que sería verme… en la ducha?- preguntó ella eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras -. ¿Verme… mojada, mis manos recorriendo mi propio cuerpo?-

-¡OH DIOS!- gimió Ron fuertemente-. Sí,- admitió en voz baja y ronca-. Dios, sí por favor- suplicó él con sus ojos ardiendo de deseo-. Pero… no sé si sería capaz de sólo mirar- admitió.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó coquetamente.

-¿Qué tal si te miro- gruñó Ron, cogiendo el borde inferior de su camisón y subiéndoselo lentamente sobre sus piernas-, y cuando ya no pueda esperar más sustituimos tus manos por las mías?

-En otras palabras me enjabonas la espalda y yo te la enjabono a ti.

-Algo así.

-De acuerdo- corroboró Hermione tras pensárselo un momento-, pero baja las luces primero.

-Ya te he visto desnuda- protestó Ron, aún mientras se dirigía a una de las lámparas de gas que iluminaban la habitación y apartaba el cristal que protegía la llama.

-Lo sé- contestó ella con un ligero rubor mientras Ron apagaba la llama y volvía a colocar el cristal-. Pero... hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo amor- Ron rió entre dientes al mismo tiempo que apagaba las lámparas del otro lado del espejo. Pero aún puedo verte- añadió señalando la lámpara que aún ardía en la pared opuesta-. ¿Apago esa también?

-No-, contestó ella-. Si lo haces no podré verte.

-Puedes verme siempre que quieras- le indicó Ron pasando sus manos por su cintura y atrayendo su cuerpo junto al suyo-. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

-Lo recordaré- rió Hermione pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-. Ahora cállate y bésame.

-Eres tan mandona- se burló Ron justo antes de cubrir sus labios con los suyos.

_Siempre tienes que decir la última palabra, ¿verdad?_ Fue lo último que pensó Hermione antes de dejar que su cordura la abandonase definitivamente.

--o0o--o

-Ahí estás- dijo Ron metiendo su cabeza en la habitación de las chicas y espiando a Hermione que estaba encorvada sobre su escritorio, con su nariz enterrada en un libro y su pluma escribiendo a toda máquina sobre una hoja de pergamino-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó él. Habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro en el baño y esperaba convencerla para que se escabullese con él un rato.

-Deberes de pociones- contestó sin molestarse en levantar la vista.

-Pero si terminaste tus deberes hace años.

-Sí-, corroboró Hermione-. ¿Pero y tú? Volvemos a la escuela en menos de dos semanas ¿No crees que es tiempo de empezarlos?

-Los he empezado- protestó Ron débilmente.

-Pero no has terminado ninguno- le replicó Hermione.

Cómo se las apañaba ella para leer, escribir y ser tan pelmazo al mismo tiempo, Ron nunca lo había entendido.

-Pero tú sí- dijo él intentando cambiar de asunto-. Entonces, ¿qué estas haciendo realmente?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Estoy haciendo deberes de pociones.

-¿Pero por qué? Tú ya los terminaste.

-Yo sí, pero Harry no- respondió ella inocentemente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Ron, incapaz de ocultar su indignación-. ¿No le estás haciendo los deberes a Harry en serio?

-Sólo los de pociones- contestó ella con calma-, y deja de mirarme así.- Ella apartó sus ojos que seguían pegados al libro-. Ya sabes cómo es el profesor Snape. Los demás profesores entenderán por qué Harry no ha hecho ninguno de sus deberes. Lo dejarán correr y le pondrán trabajo de recuperación una vez volvamos a la escuela. Pero Snape no, él…

-Lo usará como excusa para expulsarle de la clase- terminó Ron en su lugar-. El vengativo hijo de …

-¡Ron!- le reprendió ella-. No podemos permitir que eso ocurra, ¿verdad?- añadió-. Porque si no le permiten cursar pociones no podrá llegar a ser un Auror.

-¿Hermione?- dijo Ron con esperanza.

-Ni lo intentes- dijo ella bruscamente.

-Pero… está bien- suspiro él-. Se los copiaré a Harry cuando él los tenga- le tomó el pelo.

-Hazlo y te echaran de la asignatura junto con Harry.

-Pero si nosotros siempre hacemos nuestros deberes juntos- se quejó Ron-. Si nuestros ejercicios no son similares Snape sabrá que hay gato encerrado.

La pluma de Hermione se quedó estática en medio del pergamino y levantó la vista, mirando fijamente a Ron-. De acuerdo- dijo ella tras estudiarle atentamente.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Ron con su cara completamente iluminada.

-Trae tus cosas- dijo ella colocando su ejercicio en medio del libro que había estado leyendo y cerrándolo-. Nos veremos en el estudio para hacerlo juntos.

-Quieres decir que tendré que escribirlo yo- se quejo él con poco entusiasmo. Hacer los deberes con Hermione no podía ser ni remotamente tan terrible como hacerlos él solo. Si el torpeaba un poco y le hacía ver que no entendía lo que estaba leyendo, ella prácticamente le diría lo que tenía que escribir. Con un poco de suerte terminaría en una o dos horas.

-¿Harry te hace Harry los ejercicios cuando haces los deberes con él?

-No- rió entre dientes Ron.

-Bien, ¿entonces?- dijo ella levantándose de la silla y cogiendo un bote de tinta y su pluma del escritorio.

-¿Mione?- le preguntó Ron desde la puerta-. ¿Me ayudarás con mi ejercicio de transformaciones cuando terminemos? He intentado hacerlo, pero el libro me confunde y todo me parece más claro cuando me lo explicas tú.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- Preguntó ella en vez de contestarle.

-Subimos a alimentar a Buckbeak.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Hermione bastante impresionada-. Suponía que no quería acercarse allí. Buckbeak le debe de recordar a Sirius.

-Sí- admitió Ron.

-Quizá esté listo para enfrentarse a ello.

-Eso o está buscando un lugar dónde deprimirse.

-Pienso que está mejorando- contestó ella. Y era verdad, él había mejorado. Ahora Harry pasaba casi todas las veladas y muchas tardes en el estudio. Había dejado de evitar a todo el mundo y de hecho había hablado con todos los miembros de la familia Weasley de una cosa o de otra. Aún no bajaba a la cocina, pero eso no era un gran problema, la señora Weasley les enviaba la comida para ellos tres y Ginny. Ellos normalmente comían en el estudio o _la sala común de Grimmauld Place_, como Ginny solía llamarla.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es él- le recordó Ron-. Unos días está mejor que otros.

-De acuerdo- suspiró Hermione-. Bien, ve a buscar tus cosas. Y no te olvides de traer mi libro de transformaciones- añadió poniéndoselo en los brazos antes de empujarle hacia el pasillo.

--o0o--o

-Ya era hora de que te dejases ver- dijo una suave voz momentos después de que Harry entrase en la habitación donde Sirius había alojado a Buckbeak y cerrase la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí dentro?- preguntó Harry, girándose alarmado y mirando a Ginny fijamente a los ojos.

-Esperándote- contestó ella lanzándole una rata muerta al hipogrifo-. De hecho, he estado viniendo todos los días de la semana- continuó ella-. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que tú…

-¿Hasta que yo qué…?- preguntó Harry ofendido ¿Tan predecible era?

-Hasta que volvieses a la escena del crimen…

-¿Qué?

-Me has oído- contestó ella lanzando casualmente otra rata al suelo-. No puedes ir al Departamento de Misterios, por tanto este es el siguiente sitio por lógica. De hecho, es este o el dormitorio de Sirius. Debo admitir que no estaba segura cuál escogerías, así que he estado esperándote en ambos lugares.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas- gruñó Harry alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No intentes jugar a esa basura de 'No sabes cómo me siento' conmigo- gritó Ginny, saltando de su silla y situándose entre él y la puerta-. Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando- gritó, mientras se acercaba a él-, y tú sabes que yo lo sé. He estado en la misma situación que tú y puedo reconocer los síntomas bastante bien.

-No quiero hablar de ello- refunfuñó Harry, mirando al suelo.

-Seguro que no- contestó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y preparándose para el combate-, pero vas a hacerlo.

-Oh, sí, ¿estás segura?- gritó Harry mientras su ira crecía.

-Adelante, berrea todo lo que quieras- contestó Ginny-. De hecho deberías tirar cosas mientras lo haces. Te hará sentir mejor. Toma- dijo ella cogiendo el saco con las ratas del suelo y lanzándoselo a Harry-. Tíraselas a Buckbeak, una a una. No te preocupes- añadió cuando él dio muestras de asombro-, para él es como un juego. Las cogerá al vuelo antes de que lleguen a darle.

-No le voy a tirar nada a Buckbeak- contestó Harry dejando caer el saco a sus pies y mandándolo de un puntapié hacia el hipogrifo-. Él no ha hecho nada malo.

-Tampoco Ron ni Hermione, pero eso no te ha detenido a que les hagas pagar el plato roto.

-No lo he hecho- protestó Harry vehementemente-. Ni siquiera les he gritado ni una vez.

-¿Qué me dices del reloj?

_¡Mierda! _pensó él, boquiabierto por la sorpresa. _Ron le ha contado lo del reloj_.

-Sólo fue una vez,- dijo tratando de justificarse- y me estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Y por eso le lanzaste un reloj?

-Ron tira cosas todo el tiempo. Eso no es nada.

-Ah já.

-No me importa que no me creas.

-El asunto, Harry, es que ni tú te lo crees. Deja de luchar y deja que ocurra.

-¿Que ocurra qué? - preguntó él realmente confundido.

-Ya casi estás ahí- contestó Ginny-. Has pasado por la negación y la ira. Has intentado vivir con ellas y te has dado cuenta de que no funciona. Te has sumido en la fase de depresión durante semanas. Sólo te queda una fase. Aceptarlo. Has visto la luz al final del túnel y por eso has subido aquí. Porque estabas acostumbrado a la ira y la depresión y te sientes culpable por dejarlas pasar y seguir adelante. Muy dentro de ti aún sientes que deberías ser castigado. Como si no merecieses ser feliz después de lo que has hecho. Sirius no está. Él no va a ser feliz de nuevo y tú no quieres serlo tampoco. Eso es lo que estás pensando, ¿verdad?

-¡NO HABLES DE ÉL!, ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE NI LE CONOCÍAS!

-¿Sabes cuántas veces he acabado plantada en la puerta del baño de Myrtle la llorona?- le preguntó Ginny ignorando completamente el arrebato de Harry-. ¿Cuántas veces en vez de bajar a cenar he acabado en el pasillo donde Justin y Nick Casi-Decapitado fueron atacados? ¿Sabes lo duro que fue para mí mirarle a la cara a Colin todos los días en clase durante mi segundo año? ¿O lo culpable que me sentía cada vez que me topaba con Hermione en la biblioteca y ella era amable conmigo? Casi maté a unas de las mejores amigas de mi hermano y ella me trató como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y lo más enfermizo era que yo me quería sentir culpable- admitió Ginny tristemente-. Todo el mundo se comportaba como si yo no fuese responsable. Nadie iba a castigarme, así que decidí castigarme yo misma. Finalmente me di cuenta de lo que todos ya sabían. Realmente no era mi culpa. Cometí un error. Un error tonto y estúpido que puso en peligro muchas vidas. Pero eso era todo. No lo hiciste adrede y tampoco eres una mala persona por ello.

-No sabes de lo que hablas- se lamentó Harry luchando por evitar que brotasen los sentimientos que amenazaban con explotar desde dentro de él. Podía lidiar con la ira, pero no con la aplastante tristeza y el sentimiento de pérdida. No iba a dejarlo aflorar delante de Ginny. No iba a dejarlo salir delante de nadie.

-Tú no mataste a Sirius ni a nadie- insistió Ginny-, …Voldemort lo hizo. En el fondo sabes que él odiaría verte así. Odiaría que te culpases por algo que hizo Voldemort. Te has estado castigando por algo que no es culpa tuya.

**-¡FUE MI CULPA!**- bramó Harry a todo pulmón. Mejor centrarse en la ira que en el dolor.

-Aunque lo fuese- dijo Ginny suavemente-, ambos sabemos que Sirius no querría que te castigases de esta manera. Él te quería. Querría que tu fueses feliz. Y de seguro que quiere que sigas adelante.

-Tú no sabes lo que él quiere- gruñó Harry-. Nadie lo sabe porque está muerto

-Sí, lo está; lo mató Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo Ginny sin rodeos-. Lo mató porque trataba de evitar que ella o Voldemort te hiciesen daño. Tu bienestar era más importante para él que el suyo mismo- dijo luchando contra sus propias lágrimas-, y así se lo agradeces, usando su muerte como excusa para sumirte en la autocompasión.

-¡CALLA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

-Apuesto a que te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?

-¡NO SABES QUIÉN SOY!. ¡NO SABES NADA DE MÍ!. ¡TODO LO QUE VES EN MI ES UN ESTÚPIDO, TRÁGICO E INCOMPRENDIDO HÉROE!. ¡EL CONDENADO NIÑO QUE SOBREVIVIÓ!. ¡EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO!. ¡PUES BUENO, NO SOY NADA DE ESO!

-¿Quién eres tu entonces?

-¡NO IMPORTA QUIÉN SOY!- bramó él-. ¡LO ÚNICO QUE IMPORTA ES EN LO QUE ME TENGO QUE CONVERTIR!

-¿Oh, si?- le presionó ella envalentonada por su rabia-. ¿En qué?

-¡EN UN JODIDO ASESINO!. ¡EN EL SUCESOR DE LORD VOLDEMORT!

-Alucinas- se burló Ginny.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Realmente no se lo podía creer. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse de pie boquiabierto enfrente de ella como un tonto, mientras ella se reía de él. Le acababa de decir que se iba a convertir en un asesino y ella tenía el descaro de reírse de él.

-Un asesino- dijo Ginny con una risotada-, por favor, vas a tener que hacerlo mejor Harry.

-Es la verdad- grito él diciendo lo primero que pasó por su cabeza-. Es lo que dice esa estúpida profecía.- _Eso le ha llamado la atención_ pensó Harry cuando Ginny dejo de reír y le miró con curiosidad. _Ya no es tan gracioso, ¿verdad?_

-¿Entonces la oíste?. ¿Antes de que Neville la rompiese?. ¿Tendrías que habérselo dicho, sabes? Se sintió fatal después de romperla. Según él te ha defraudado.

-Estoy contento de que la rompiese- contestó Harry sinceramente-. Así nadie la escuchará nunca.

-¿Si tú la oíste, por qué Neville no lo hizo?- le preguntó Ginny no estando muy segura de creer su historia.

-No la oí...- empezó él, pero Ginny le interrumpió antes de poder terminar.

-¿Entonces cómo sabes lo que dice?

-Dumbledore me lo dijo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Espera un minuto- dijo Ginny-, déjame aclarar esto ¿El profesor Dumbledore te dijo que todo este tiempo te ha estado preparando para que te conviertas en un asesino y así puedas reemplazar a Lord Voldemor?. ¡Por favor!

-Es la verdad.

-No, ni hablar, debes haberle entendido mal.

-No lo hice- insistió Harry.

-Sí lo hiciste- replicó Ginny al instante-. A pesar de lo que creas, te conozco bien Harry y también conozco a Tom Riddle. Y son tan diferentes como el día y la noche. No hay modo de que alguna vez te conviertas en alguien como él, no es posible.

-¿Qué dice la profecía?. ¿Qué dice exactamente?- le retó ella.

Harry estudió a Ginny cuidadosamente durante un momento y luego pensó _qué demonios_; él ya le había contado bastantes cosas. Si le decía las palabras exactas ella sabría que decía la verdad y saldría huyendo. O al menos daría por terminada la conversación.

-'_El único con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca_…- comenzó a recitar las palabras grabadas a fuego en su mente-, _nacido de aquellos que le desafiaron tres veces, nacido al morir el séptimo mes… y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce… y uno deberá morir a manos del otro o ninguno de ellos podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva_.

-¿Y cuál es exactamente la parte donde dice que te vas a convertir en un asesino?- preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

-¿Qué parte de '_uno deberá morir a manos del otro_' no entendiste?- contestó él sarcásticamente.

-Eso no es un asesinato, idiota.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Harry incrédulo.

-Eso es defensa propia pedazo de estúpido. No es un asesinato defender tu vida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él otra vez.

-Vamos Harry- dijo Ginny arqueando una ceja en señal de sorpresa-. ¿No pensabas realmente que eso quería decir que te ibas a convertir en una especia de asesino sin compasión, verdad? Vaya semejante barbaridad.

-Bueno, sí- reconoció Harry.

-Es ridículo- se rió Ginny-. Deberías haberte dado cuenta.

-No lo es- protestó él sintiéndose bastante estúpido, pero intentando que no se notase.

-Pero si tú eres el héroe trágico, ¿recuerdas?- contestó Ginny usando sus mismas palabras contra él-. Si alguien se mete en líos tú tienes que salvarle. Es tu trabajo, es lo quien eres. Tú eres el héroe no el villano.

-Yo no soy un héroe tampoco- contestó él.

-Es gracioso- replicó ella al instante-. Me parece recordar que alguien me contó una vez que mataste un basilisco con una espada para rescatar a una dama en apuros. ¿No escriben los muggles historias de hadas sobre cosas como esa?

-Cuentos de hadas- le corrigió él sin saber por qué. Era oficial. Ella había resuelto su problema. Se había convertido en Hermione mientras nadie se fijaba-. Um… mira Ginny, te agradecería que no le contases a Ron y a Hermione nada sobre la profecía. Ni a nadie. Sabes…- dijo él algo incómodo-. Preferiría contárselo yo mismo.

-Seguro- le confirmó ella, de más buena gana de lo que él había esperado-. Si es lo que quieres estas de suerte, soy buena guardando secretos. Pero sólo para que tomes nota, tampoco se dejarán embaucar por eso de que te estás entrenando para ser el nuevo Señor Tenebroso. Aunque Fred y George disfrutarán de ésto cuando se enteren. Incluso podrían empezar a seguirte de nuevo, presentándote como '_un verdadero mago tenebroso' _cada vez que entres en una habitación.

-Cállate.

-Oh, admítelo, es gracioso.

-Sólo porque no eras tú a la que estaban molestando.

-Sí, vale-, contestó Ginny- intenta convivir con ellos 15 años y luego hablamos de quién lo tiene peor.

--o0o--o

Ron y Hermione no tenían ni idea de la conversación que había tomado lugar entre Harry y Ginny en la habitación de Buckbeak, pero sí notaron el cambio repentino en su actitud. No estaba ni mucho menos tan hosco y retraído como antes. Era obvio para ambos que algo había pasado cuando estuvo con el hipogrifo. De hecho, podían ver pinceladas del viejo Harry brillando de tanto en tanto. Él sonreía con los chistes de Ron e incluso se había reído un par de veces.

Pero el avance más esperanzador había ocurrido el día anterior cuando Harry buscó al profesor Lupin y pasó casi toda la tarde con él. Eso era una gran señal desde el punto de vista de Hermione. El profesor Lupin era lo más parecido a un padre que Harry tenía y además como era el mejor amigo de Sirius seguramente sabría por lo que estaba pasando Harry. Si alguien podía entender su dolor y ayudarle a afrontarlo era Lupin. Ella sólo esperaba que Harry no intentase alejarse de él. Por miedo o por cualquier otra cosa. Su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras necesitaba el apoyo de Harry tanto como Harry necesitaba el de él.

Perdida en sus pensamientos Hermione no estaba atenta a la partida de ajedrez que tenía lugar frente a ella. Realmente no necesitaba seguir el juego para saber quién ganaría. Ron podía jugar con sus oponentes e incluso dejarles creer que tenían una oportunidad, pero nunca nadie le había derrotado. Nunca había entendido cómo Harry podía jugar con él una y otra vez sin frustrarse por ello.

-¿Terminaste de hacer las maletas?- preguntó la señora Weasley, asomándose en la habitación y dejando una bandeja de sándwiches en el escritorio junto a los deberes casi terminados de Historia de la Magia de Ginny.

-Sí- contestó Ron mientras examinaba el tablero.

-¿Cómo van tus deberes cariño?- le preguntó la señora Weasley a su hija.

-Casi terminados- contestó Ginny con un gesto de alivio-. Sólo me queda la conclusión.

-¿Qué me dices de ti Harry?- indagó la señora Weasley-. ¿Terminaste todos tus deberes?

-Sí- contestó Ron antes de que Harry tuviese tiempo de considerar la pregunta y responder-. Hermione nos ha ayudado a ambos con ellos, ya sabes como es- continuó-, una Nazi programadora de deberes- murmurando entre dientes.

-Perdona- gritó Hermione al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba en el brazo. _Eso debería enseñarle a no hacer ese tipo de comentarios mientras estoy sentada justo a su lado._

-Bien, asegúrense de que tengan todo empacado esta noche- dijo la señora Weasley mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Porque saldremos más temprano de lo habitual y todo lo que no esté empaquetado mañana por la mañana se quedará aquí. Incluyendo ese juego de ajedrez- añadió.

-Sí mamá- se quejó Ron, mirándola con fastidio mientras salía de la habitación-. Sólo nos lo has dicho cientos de veces- le grito mientras ella salía-. Quizá debería dejar a Pig fuera de su jaula- dijo inclinándose hacia delante y moviendo el caballo-. Dejar al pequeño pajarraco aquí sólo para fastidiarla.

-Seguro que Hedwig te lo agradecería- se burló Ginny-. Claro que mamá te lo mandaría de vuelta con una carta de reprimenda.

-Por lo menos no tendría que lidiar con él en el tren- contestó Ron-. Sabes,- continuó mientras Harry hacia su jugada- podría ser una buena idea. Me escribiría una carta a mí mismo y lo mandaría con ella al colegio.

-Salvo que te la entregaría en el tren- le indicó Hermione con una sonrisa de superioridad. E iba a sugerirle que en vez de eso escribiese a Hagrid cuando algo grande y negro cayó desde el techo y aterrizó en sus piernas. Ella se lo quitó de encima instintivamente sin preocuparse qué era y se puso en pié.

Desgraciadamente cayó en el tablero junto al lado de Ron, que si se dio cuenta de lo que era. Él saltó del sofá tan rápido que volcó el tablero de ajedrez mientras se alejaba de la araña lo más rápidamente posible. Había cruzado la habitación plantándose detrás de la silla donde estaba Harry antes de que las piezas cayesen al suelo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le gritó a Hermione, mientras se alejaba aún más cuando Crookshanks saltando del sofá y atrapó a la araña en el suelo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione intentando no reírse. Desgraciadamente, Harry y Ginny estaban ya riendo descaradamente, lo que hacía más difícil el poder contenerse.

Ignorando las piezas del ajedrez, Crookshanks saltó por el suelo y se abalanzó sobre la araña antes de que pudiese escabullirse. Ron vio con horror como el gato la ensartaba con sus zarpas, se la llevaba a la boca y se la comía.

-¡EEEEEWWWWWWW!- gimió él con un espasmo.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione no pudo aguantar más. Mientras empezaba a reírse, ella pudo ver un cúmulo de emociones recorriendo el semblante de Ron. Se sentía disgustado, insultado y herido a la vez. Realmente no quería reírse de él, pero no podía evitarlo. Antes de que ella pudiese controlarse, él se giró y salió airadamente de la habitación.

-¡RON!- le llamó ella según salía, sabiendo que le habían avergonzado-. No te vayas- suplicó ella-. Ya paramos, de veras.

Esto, por supuesto, hizo que Harry y Ginny se riesen aún más escandalosamente.

-Es posible que paremos- se las arregló Ginny para decir-. Bueno, al menos Crookshanks le ha salvado de la terrible araña.

-Ginny- dijo Hermione aún riendo entre dientes-. Eso no va a ayudar.

-Iré a buscarle- djio Harry, forzándose a sí mismo a recuperar la calma.

-No- protestó Hermione-, probablemente debería hacerlo yo. Cree que se la tiré a propósito. Recojan ustedes el tablero- dijo ella levantándose del sofá.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó Harry dudoso-. Si tú lo dices- añadió encogiéndose de hombros-. Jugaré con Ginny hasta que terminen de pelear.

-No vamos a pelearnos- dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación.

-Sí, me doy cuenta- murmuró Harry para sí mismo-. ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- le preguntó a Ginny mientras se colocaba en el sitio de Ron en el sofá- ¿Cómo es que han dejado de reñir todo el tiempo?. ¿Se están controlando por mí, verdad?

-Algo así- contestó Ginny evasivamente-. Ya sabes, porque no quieren molestarte.

-No puedo decir que casi lo hecho de menos- comentó Harry mientras colocaba las piezas en el tablero.

--o0o--o

Ron parecía tan afligido cuando le encontró enfurruñado en su dormitorio que Hermione casi no podía perdonarse a sí misma. Se dirigió a dónde estaba sin decir nada y lo besó.

-Eres completamente adorable- le dijo ella con una sonrisa al apartarse.

-Eso no fue gracioso, Hermione- se lamentó Ron, aún avergonzado y algo dolido.

-No lo he hecho adrede- le aseguró ella-. Me asustó y le di un manotazo antes de darme cuenta de lo que era.

Ron la miró algo dudoso, ya que no ayudaba en absoluto que ella se estuviese mordiendo los labios para evitar reírse de nuevo.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- admitió ella luchando por evitar reírse-. Es realmente encantador.

-Oh, ¿eso es agradable?- se quejó Ron-. ¿Los tres riéndose de mí es encantador?

-No, tu reacción. El hecho de que no intentases ocultar que estabas aterrado. Hallo encantador que tú…

-No estaba asustado- gritó él indignado-. Sólo que no esperaba que me arrojases una gran araña peluda, eso es todo

-Ron, tranquilo. Sabemos perfectamente que no te gustan. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

-No estoy ni avergonzado ni asustado- dijo él a la defensiva subiendo el tono-. Fui al bosque prohibido y me enfrenté al acromántula come hombres de Hagrid, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo hiciste- dijo ella asiéndolo de la mano, ya sin reírse-. Y no pienses que voy a olvidarlo nunca- añadió ella dándole otro beso-. ¿Por qué no volvemos abajo?

-¿Para se rían de mi un poco más?

-Eso no es así, Ron. No estábamos riéndonos de ti, sólo…

-¿Sólo qué?

-La situación era graciosa. Yo también me sobresalté. ¿Cómo sabes que no se estaban riendo de mí? Además… - añadió ella cuando él miró incrédulo- …es bueno para Harry reírse.

-Como no- farfulló él mirando al suelo.

-A Harry y a mí no nos importa si te… si a ti no te gustan las arañas. Nosotros también tenemos nuestras fobias, ¿sabes?

-He visto vuestros boggarts. No eran temores irracionales.

-Me dan miedo las alturas.

-¿Qué?

-Que no me gustan los sitios alto- admitió Hermione-. Todo va bien mientras no mire hacia abajo, pero si lo hago me mareo y me da miedo caerme.

-Nunca te he visto marearte en la torre de astronomía. No dudas en acercarte a los telescopios y están cerca del borde.

-Está oscuro y miramos al cielo, no al suelo.

-No está oscuro cuando vamos a un partido de Quidditch

-Lo se- _Ese maldito juego que tiene que jugarse a 50 pies de altura, _pensó ella-. Y me sobresalto cada vez que uno de ustedes se inclinan hacia el borde del palco.

-Y te tapas los ojos- dijo Ron recordando la escena en su cabeza.

-Sí.

-Siempre he pensado que estabas nerviosa por el partido

-No- contestó Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza. _Temo que uno de ustedes se caiga y se rompa el cuello_ pensó pero no verbalizó ella.

-Pero… montaste en el _thestral_. Volaste hasta Londres.

-Y tú te enfrentaste a las acromántulas de Hagrid. Algunas veces no tenemos elección. Vamos- dijo ella cogiéndolo de la mano y guiándole hacia la puerta-. Si no bajamos ahora, Harry subirá a buscarnos y no va a haber forma de explicarle lo que hemos estado haciendo.

--o0o--o

-_Rubesco_- exclamó Tonks apuntando y sacudiendo su varita hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza de Hermione-. ¿Bien?- preguntó contemplando el reflejo de la joven en el espejo mientras el color de su cabello pasaba de su natural castaño claro a uno caoba con tonos rojizos como los de Ginny.

-Definitivamente no- exclamó Hermione contemplando su reflejo con creciente turbación.

-Realmente se te ve guapa de pelirroja- contestó Ginny intentando calmar los nervios de su amiga. Ella sabía que Hermione no estaba precisamente a favor de la idea de cambiar su apariencia. Pero era necesario le gustase o no-. ¿Puedes dejárselo liso?- le preguntó Ginny a Tonks.

-Bueno eso es un poco más difícil- admitió la joven aurora- me llevó siglos hacerlo bien. Utilicé una vez '_Mina_' por error- se rió ella-. Me di cuenta que significaba liso, como calva, cuando mi pelo comenzó a caerse. Nunca me he sentido tan afortunada de ser Metamorfomaga como en ese entonces- confesó-. _Linare_- exclamó a la vez que hacía una complicada floritura con su varita-. ¿Te gusta ahora?- preguntó a la vez que el pelo rizado de Hermione se volvía liso y sedoso ante sus ojos.

-Perfecto- dijo Ginny con regocijo-. Vas a tener que enseñarle a hacérselo ella solita.

-Te queda muy bien- añadió Tonks-. Y combina contigo.

-A Ron no le gustará- se lamentó Hermione-. Me parezco a su hermana.

-Mas bien a una prima- dijo Ginny riéndose por lo bajo-. Pero sin la maldición de las pecas Weasley.

-¡NO!- clamó Hermione en voz alta, imaginándose la cara de horror que pondría su novio.

-Oh, de acuerdo- suspiró Tonks-. ¿A ver qué tal esto? _Albesco_- dijo ella agitando la varita de nuevo y transformando el color del pelo de Hermione en rubio platino.

-¿Y parecerme a esa puta francesa?- escupió Hermione-. De ningún modo.

-Bueno, al menos sabes que le gustará a Ron- murmuró Ginny para sí misma. Pero desgraciadamente Hermione la oyó.

-Cállate.

-No te agrada sólo porque Ron la invitó al baile.

-¿Ron le pidió salir a la novia de Bill?- preguntó Tonks bajando su varita sorprendida-. ¿Qué les pasa a los chicos Weasley con esa vaca gorda? Cada vez que ella llega empiezan a hacer el ganso.

-Tiene sangre Veela- gruñó Hermione.

-Y obviamente mala puntería. Hace unos años estaba usando sus encantos tratando de conseguir que un tipo apuesto de la escuela la invitase al baile, pero se equivocó y embaucó al idiota de mi hermano. Ron le pidió ir al baile y parece ser que Hermione AÚN no se lo ha perdonado- añadió Ginny con una risa ahogada.

-Eso no es verdad- replicó Hermione-. Nunca me gustó. Incluso antes de eso. ¿Qué hay de agradar? Ella se pasaba el tiempo exhibiéndose por todo Hogwarts como una princesa mirándonos por encima del hombro y lamentándose de lo 'hogrible' que era nuestra escuela. 'La comiida de 'ogwagts es taaan hogrible'- se burló Hermione con una impresionante imitación del acento francés-. 'Me pongre gorda y los chicos dejagan de caeg gendidos a mi pie. El casstilio tiene cogientes. La agmadugas son feas y ese hogogoso pogteggei nunca segia admitido en nuestrog magavilioso palacio du Beauxbatons donde tenemos cogos de ninfas que nos amenisan mientrag nos deleigtamos con nuestrga magaviliosa cuisine. Y además tenemos esas maggnifique escultugas de ielo que briglian como diagmates'.

-Hey, eso ha estado genial- se rió Giny-. No sabía que hacías imitaciones. ¿Qué tal la de Krum?

-NO- contestó Hermione enfadada.

-Vamos Herrrmioone, sabes que quieres reconocerlo- se burló Ginny ganándose una mirada despectiva por parte de ella-. En serio que la odias, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-No la odio- contestó Hermione-. Sólo no confío en ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Tonks sin molestarse en ocultar lo graciosa que encontraba la imitación de Hermione.

-Sólo digo que me parece demasiado casual que ella siga aquí perfeccionando su inglés cuando lo habla a la perfección. Podría ser la tapadera perfecta para un espía, ¿verdad?

-¡JAAAAAJAAAAAAA!- Ginny se partía de risa, mientras la enfrentaba con las manos en las caderas-. Estás acusando a Bill de fraternizar con el enemigo-. ¡Jwahahaha! Espera a que se lo cuente a Ron.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Tonks pensativa-. Esa idea no es tan descabellada. Si ella en verdad es una Veela.

-Lo es.

-Voldemort está siempre falto de informantes y quién mejor que una Veela. Bill nunca lo reconocería, pero debería haberlo supuesto. Tiene sentido ahora. Por eso se vuelve un completo idiota cada vez que ella entra en la habitación. Esa libertina descarada lo ha estado hechizando.

-Exacto- dijo Hermione expresando su acuerdo.

-¿Se oyen a sí mismas?- exclamó Ginny a pesar de estar riéndose-. Es ridículo.

-La verdad es que se apegó a Bill bastante rápido- dijo Hermione para sí misma.

-Bueno es que tío es el más guapo en todo Gringgots- dijo Tonks entre dientes.

-¡OH… PAREN!- dijo Ginny en medio de un ataque de risa-. ¡Bill… ¡guapo!

-No te das cuenta porque es tu hermano- comentó Hermione.

-No ustedes también- exclamó Ginny con júbilo.

-Vamos, Ginny- contestó Tonks-. Tienes que admitir que está mejor que el resto de sus colegas.

-Además que es sabido que también es cercano a Harry- continuó Hermione para sí misma.

-Sí, porque son duendes- contestó entre risas Ginny al comentario de Tonks-. A menos que te gusten los tipos bajitos, arrugados y peludos…

-¿Podemos ocuparnos de _mi_ pelo?- dijo Hermione en un tono irascible.

-Bien- dijo Tonks agitando su varita de nuevo-. _Auricoma_- exclamó, dejando el pelo de Hermione de un rubio más meloso-. ¿Qué tal ahora?- preguntó.

-Mejor, pero aún se ve raro. ¿Tengo que pasar por esto?. ¿No es suficiente con habérmelo alisado? No podría…

-Ya oíste a Moody- dijo Tomks interrumpiéndola bruscamente- y da la casualidad que estoy de acuerdo con él. Estuviste en sus manos el tiempo suficiente para que pudiesen obtener un poco de tu pelo y no podemos correr el riesgo de que cuelen un impostor en el tren usando la poción multijugos. Lo último que queremos es un mortífago merodeando por el expreso de Hogwarts, intentando atacar a Harry. Alterar tu apariencia es la mejor forma de asegurarnos que no lo lograrán. Es por tu propia seguridad y por la de todos. Así que me da igual que seas rubia o pelirroja- insistió Tonks-. ¿A no ser que quieras probar con el negro otra vez?

-No- se resignó Hermione, supongo que así será suficiente. Si es sólo durante un día podré soportarlo.- _Si es necesario,_ pensó finalmente ella.

-Durará aproximadamente unas 5 horas- le informó Tonks, guardando la varita en el bolsillo-. Pero no importa, búscame en el tren y repetiré los hechizos antes de que se disipen.

-¿Vas a ir en el tren con nosotras?- preguntó Ginny girándose desde el espejo y mirando sorprendida a Tonks-. ¿Todo el camino hasta Hogwarts?

-Y no será la única- dijo Bill pasando por la puerta abierta al interior de la habitación de las chicas-. Dumbledore ha solicitado un dispositivo de seguridad completo.

-¿Estarás tu también?- le preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

-Por supuesto- contestó Bill informalmente-. ¿Confiarías en alguien más para vigilar a tu hermanita, eh?

-¡BIILL!- resonó la voz de Ron desde el pasillo, llamando la atención de todos-. Mamá dices que te des prisa con los baúles- añadió mientras su voz se elevaba según se acercaba-. Me ha dicho que venga a ayudarte con…- pero el resto de la frase se quedó en sus labios cuando llegó a la puerta y desde allí miró a Hermione con disgusto-. ¡Por todos los demonios Hermione!- exclamó en voz alta-. ¿Qué le has hecho a tu pelo?

-Le queda bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó Bill al instante, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-No- contestó Ron sin pensar. Estaba tan concentrado en los sedosos mechones rubios de Hermione que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano negaba tristemente con la cabeza e intentaba sacarle de allí-. Me gustaba más como estabas antes- continuó Ron-. Deshaz el cambio.

-Pedazo de estúpido- sentenció Ginny mirando al cielo-. No lo escuches Hermione- dijo dándole la espalda a Ron, disgustada-. Te queda bien, hasta Bill lo cree así. Ron sólo teme que los chicos del tren se fijen en ti y no pueda competir con ellos. Aunque…- añadió ella en forma de advertencia para el idiota de su hermano- … la razón por la que estás saliendo con semejante imbécil que te insulta de esta manera escapa a mi comprensión.

-No la insulté- se lamentó Ron en protesta-. Sólo digo que me gustaba más antes. ¿A qué viene este cambio?

-¡SI NO BAJAN AHORA MISMO- bramó la voz de la señora Weasley por las escaleras-. ¡SE LES VA A IR EL TREN!

-¡YA BAJAMOS MAMÁ!- gritó Bill en respuesta, sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia el baúl de Hermione-. _Baúl locomotor-_ dijo, haciéndolo levitar y seguirle mientras salía de la habitación-. Tonks podrías…

-En un instante- dijo ella apuntando la suya al baúl de Ginny y siguiéndole a través de la puerta.

-Tú puedes llevar a Crookshanks- dijo Ginny cogiendo la jaula del gato de la cama de Hermione y mostrándosela a su hermano.

-Oh, ¿de veras?- preguntó Ron sarcásticamente.

-Bien, sigue siendo un estúpido. Yo llevaré el gato de tu novia- dijo Ginny antes de salir de la habitación.

-Demonios Ginny, espera- dijo Ron, pero ella ya había salido-. Lo siento- dijo entre dientes volviéndose desde la puerta y atreviéndose a echarle un rápido vistazo a Hermione.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione, saliendo al pasillo y dirigiéndolo a las escaleras.

-Por ser un estúpido- contestó Ron, siguiéndola.

-Sólo eres tú mismo- dijo Hermione con calma asiéndolo y dándole un apretón de manos para después soltarle otra vez- y no me gustaría que fueses de otra forma.

35


	33. Capitulo 33

**¡Muchas gracias a Antonio por la traducción de este capítulo! Y disculpad por haberme tomado tanto tiempo corregirlo. Ya terminé las clases por este semestre, así que espero poder contentarles con más capítulos. ¡Saludos y espero que todos se encuentren de maravilla y saludables!**

**----------------------------------------o**

**Capítulo**** 33**

**Incidente en el tren**

**-------------------o0o---------------------**

-¿Dónde están?- gruñó Ron, recorriendo adelante y atrás el pequeño vagón donde les habían confinado a él y a Harry desde el mismo instante en el que habían puesto el pie en el andén 9 ¾.

-¿Quieres parar ya?- suspiró Harry desde su asiento-. Vas a conseguir marearme.

-Ya deberían haber llegado- replicó Ron, parándose junto a la ventana y escudriñando la multitud de estudiantes que se agolpaban en el andén saludando a sus amigos y despidiéndose de sus familiares-. Espera- exclamó, señalando hacia una cabellera pelirroja que había entrevisto atravesando la barrera del andén-. Creo que he visto … joder, es sólo Susan Bones.

-No ha pasado tanto tiempo- les comunicó Remus Lupin mientras subía el baúl de Ginny al compartimiento y lo colocaba en el maletero junto al de Harry-. Estoy seguro de que están bien- añadió mirando a Ron con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Si ya… Es bueno ver que su equipaje ha llegado entero- murmuró Ron para si mismo mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento más cercano a la ventana y continuaba mirando fijamente a la multitud.

-¿Dónde está el de Hermione?- preguntó Harry cogiendo la jaula de Crookshank que estaba en el suelo del pasillo y dándose cuenta que su baúl no estaba.

-No hay suficiente sitio aquí- contestó Lupin sentándose enfrente del malhumorado pelirrojo -así que lo dejé en el coche de los prefectos. Relájate Ron-, añadió- Sabes cómo son la chicas; les encanta hacerse esperar.

-Mi hermana nunca llega tarde- discutió Ron para aliviar su frustración- ni mi madre.

-Estoy seguro que tu hermana está bien- contestó Lupin, sabiendo perfectamente que no era Ginny por quien estaba tan preocupado sino por su compañera del pelo no tan rizado

-El profesor Lupin tiene razón- intervino Harry-. Yo no se tú pero a mi no me gustaría enfrentarme a Moody o a tu madre, especialmente si ella está en plan protector. ¿La has visto alguna vez hechizar a alguien?- le pregunto a Ron especialmente curioso

-No- contestó Ron-. Bueno- se corrigió después de pensar un momento-. Le lanzó un _inmovilus_ a Charlie después de que pillase a los gemelos leyendo unas cartas de amor que le había mandado una chica de la escuela. Fue muy divertido pues él los había sacado de su habitación con un _moco murciélago_. Claro que eso no evitó que ellos le recordasen a cada instante lo que habían leído o que hiciesen como si besasen a alguien cada vez que pasaban junto a él. ¿Pero no es lo que tú esperabas, cierto?

-Hola Harry- dijo alguien desde el pasillo al lado del compartimento-. Hola Ron. ¿Han llegado muy pronto este año?- preguntó Neville soltando el baúl que arrastraba y luchando con el sapo que intentaba escaparse de sus manos- ¿Quizás deberíamos…- se preguntó a sí mismo al instante- encontrar un compartimiento más al centro del tren? Les parece si… oh- dijo al alzar la vista de nuevo y darse cuenta de que había un adulto sentado en el coche-. Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpir nada. Debería irme y buscar un sitio donde poner mis cosas antes de que todo se llene- añadió él tomando una gran bocanada de aire y cogiendo fuerzas para arrastrar su baúl de nuevo hacia el final del tren donde aún quedaban compartimentos libres-. Me alegra verle de nuevo profesor Lupin. Esto… - preguntó entusiasmadamente volviendo sobre sus pasos y quedándose de nuevo en mitad de la puerta-. ¿Vuelve a darnos clase este año? Sería fabuloso.

-No- contestó Lupin rápidamente-. Me temo que no.

-Oh- dijo Neville entristecido-. De acuerdo, bueno.. mejor me voy.

-Puedes dejar aquí tus cosas Neville- dijo Ron saltando de su asiento.

-Pero está lleno- contestó él inseguro.

-Yo puedo llevar mis cosas al coche de los prefectos- contestó Ron cogiendo la jaula de Pigwidgeon y arrojándole su gorgogeante lechuza a Harry-. Además, estaremos más aquí si él- añadió girándose y cogiendo su baúl del portaequipajes-. Vamos Harry y me ayudas- dijo arreglándoselas para pasar por la puerta dónde Neville seguía plantado.

-No salgan del tren- les avisó el profesor Lupin mientras Neville se apartaba y Ron arrastraba su baúl a través del estrecho pasillo-. Tienes 15 minutos- añadió, sabiendo que Ron quería salir del coche para intentar buscar a las chicas-. Si no han vuelto antes enviaré a Ojoloco a buscarlos.

-De acuerdo- gritó Ron por encima del hombro mientras él y Harry empezaban a arrastrar su baúl hacia la cabecera del tren.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda con ese baúl- le dijo Lupin a Neville con una sonrisa, el cual estaba luchando de nuevo para que Trevor se estuviese quieto.

-Maldita sea- murmuró Ron para sí mismo mientras pasaban por otra puerta y comprobaba que también estaba vigilada por un miembro del destacamento de seguridad de Dumbledore, lo que significaba que no había forma de bajar del tren sin ser vistos-. El tren saldrá en 20 minutos- dijo observando el reloj que había colgado en el andén.

-Pero miren quién está aquí- dijo Seamus Finnigan cuando salió de un compartimento cercano y vio a Ron y a Harry de pie en la puerta del vagón mirando al andén-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Les ha fallado el transporte privado a Hogwarts? ¿No hay coches voladores este año? ¿No hay ningún arreglo especial para los elegidos?

Harry se giró y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Seamus cuál demonios era su problema cuando Ron saltó del tren sin previo aviso. Totalmente sorprendido Harry se volvió, miró a través de la puerta para ver a Tonks atravesar la barrera y unirse a la señora Weasley y a Bill en el andén. Su extravagante cabello púrpura contrastaba violentamente con el rojo de los Weasleys que estaba junto a ella y Harry se fijó que él no era el único que la estaba mirando.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo Potter-, gruñó una áspera voz en el momento que Harry intentaba bajar del tren. No necesitaba volverse para saber que esa voz y la mano que le sujetaba por el hombro pertenecían a Ojoloco Moody. Sus 15 minutos debían haber pasado-. ¿Qué parte de _quédate en el tren_ no has entendido?- le preguntó mientras veían cómo Ron se acercaba a Bill, el cual le agarró del brazo y le volvió a subir al tren.

-Maldita seas, Ron- dijo Bill empujando a su hermano a través de la puerta que acababa de dejar libre Harry y subiendo tras él-. ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

-¿Yo?- se lamentó Ron-. ¿Qué me dices de ustedes? ¿Por qué han tardado tanto?

-Oh, por el amor de Dios, idiota- sentenció la voz incorpórea de Ginny-. ¿Te callarás y te quitarás del medio para que pueda subir al tren de una vez?

-Oh sí, lo siento- dijo Ron apartándose de la puerta y sintiendo como su hermana le rozaba al pasar.

-¿Hermione? – preguntó Bill.

-Justo aquí- contestó ella, desde alguna parte a su derecha, pues era difícil decir dónde estaba exactamente ya que asumía el color y la forma de lo que la rodeaba como si fuese un camaleón humano; hasta que se movía y el hechizo ondeaba mientras se readaptaba era casi imposible verla.

-Perfecto entonces- dijo Moody extrayendo su varita y golpeando con ella a Ginny en la cabeza para hacer desaparecer el encantamiento _desilusionador _que la ocultaba-. Vamos Granger- dijo tan pronto como Ginny reapareció y se apartó-. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además de estar aquí plantado, ¿sabes?

-Tienes todo el día para ladrar órdenes a los alumnos Ojoloco- bromeó Tonks mientras entraba por la puerta-. ¿ Por qué no vas y te ocupas de la multitud?- le sugirió parpadeando mientras Hermione reaparecía-. Yo me ocupo de éstos, ¿de acuerdo?- añadió mientras Moody y Bill salían juntos-. Tengo algunos asuntos personales de los que ocuparme, confío que puedan cuidarse solitos un rato. Hermione, Ginny ¿recuerdan el hechizo que les he enseñado? Si esos dos…- dijo señalando a Ron y Harry-… intentan salir del tren antes de llegar a Hogwarts, láncenselo.

-Genial- contestó Ginny sacudiendo su varita tan pronto como Tonks saltó del tren y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la señora Weasley-. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que la adoro? Yo vigilo a Ron.

-Aparta eso de mí- rugió su hermano cuando ella le apuntó en broma con la varita.

-Debe ser agradable saber que gozan de protección especial- dijo Seamus lanzando una mirada venenosa hacia Hermione.

-¿Qué significa eso Finnigan?- dijo Ron bruscamente, poniéndose entre Hermione y Seamus y apartándola de su vista.

-Pensaba que era lo suficientemente claro, incluso para ti Weasley ¿Qué parte de 'protección especial' no has entendido? EL hecho de que se haya pasado medio verano en una casa de seguridad del ministerio o quizá la parte de que la hayan escoltado los aurores hasta el tren.

-Aurores- se burló Ginny-. Ese era mi hermano, tonto. Y trabaja en Gringotts.

-Los aurores están aquí para protegernos a todos- añadió Harry, sacando a relucir su enfado.

-Eso no es lo que dicen los periódicos- replicó Seamus-. Mi madre y yo hemos leído lo que dicen.

-No otra vez con lo mismo- suspiró Harry mirando al cielo.

-No sabes de qué mierda estás hablando- intervino Ginny.

-Vamos Potter. Todos sabemos que ella tiene trato preferente porque es…

-¡TRATO PREFERENTE!- gritó Ron a todo pulmón, abalanzándose sobre Seamus, quien inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás-. Si por tratamiento especial te refieres a ser atacada y secuestrada en mitad del callejón Diagon…

-Ron- gritó Ginny sofocada cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba pálida-. Cálmate-, le suplicó suplicó poniendo su mano en el brazo de él por si tenía que sujetarle.

-… y después torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange- siguió él, ignorando a su hermana completamente-. ¿Tienes idea de las veces que esa retorcida bruja la torturó con la maldición Cruciatus, la tienes?

-Por favor- le suplicó Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿DÓNDE ESTABA ESA PROTECCIÓN ESPECIAL ENTONCES?. ¿DÓNDE ESTABAN TODOS LOS AURORES GUARDAESPALDAS CUANDO NECESITABA AYUDA?

-¡RON!- gritó Ginny

-SI NO SE HUBIESE SALVADO SÓLA…

-**¡¡VASTA YA!!**- gritó Hermione llamando finalmente la atención de Ron.

Viendo el pánico en su voz él se giró para comprobar que ella estaba bien y se volvió de nuevo hacia Seamus, mirándole con odio como si la angustia de ella fuese sólo culpa de él

-Paren ya, por favor- suplicó Hermione-. ¿No se dan cuenta? Esto es lo que él quiere. Siento lo que le pasó a Dean- dijo pasando por delante de Ron para poder ver a Seamus mientras le hablaba-. Todos lo sentimos- le aseguró-. Sé que fue tu mejor amigo y tan sólo puedo imaginar lo difícil que es para ti, pero…

-No fue su culpa- interrumpió Ginny- … ni de Harry tampoco. Ellos no lo mataron, sino Voldemort. Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpalo a él. si quieres pelear con alguien, lucha contra él. Hermione tiene razón, esto es lo que Voldemort quiere. Está intentando volvernos a unos contra otros y tú le estás siguiendo el juego- finalizó ella-. Estás haciendo lo que él quiere que hagas.

Ron tuvo al menos el buen sentido de mirar al suelo incómodo mientras veía la verdad en las palabras de su hermana. Seamus por su parte continuó mirándoles con el ceño fruncido mostrando su enfado.

-Lo siento- farfulló Ron, mirando a Hermione en vez de a Seamus al disculparse.

-Sí, como digas- dijo Seamus antes de darse la vuelta e irse airadamente hacia la cola del tren.

-Voy a lavarme la cara- dijo Hermione en voz baja, separándose de sus amigos y dirigiéndose hacia la cabecera del tren donde estaban los baños.

-Voy contigo- dijo Ginny echando una ojeada a Ron y a Harry antes de echar a andar tras ella.

-No- contestó Hermione- estoy bien, deberían ponerse las togas en algún sitio. Los veré a ti y a Ron en el coche de los prefectos.

-Está bien- dijo ella.

-Vamos Gin- siguió Ron, aunque sus ojos seguían clavados en el lugar por el que había salido Hermione-. Te enseño donde he puesto tus cosas y te cambias en nuestro compartimento.

_Limítate a ignorarlos_, era la consigna que Hermione repetía en su cabeza al entrar en el coche vacío de los prefectos y cerrar la puerta tras ella. _Deberías estar acostumbrada a esto ya. No es la primera vez que tienes a gente metiendo las narices en tus asuntos y hablando a tus espaldas. Tienes mucho práctica en cuanto a lidiar con ellos se trata, gracias a esa vaca de Rita Skeeter. Esto es lo mismo. Sólo ignóralos y ya encontrarán otra cosa de la que hablar._

Por supuesto, eso era más fácil de decir que hacer. Sólo porque hubiese mirado a otro lado y hubiese rechazado hacer caso a todos los que la señalaban y murmuraban a lo largo del camino, no evito que se sintiese incomoda. Pero iba a permitir que se diesen cuenta. No les iba a dar esa satisfacción. Les iba a dejar hablar. Sus opiniones le traían sin cuidado.

Hasta que no se encerró en el baño y se miró al espejo no se acordó que habían alterado su apariencia. Ojoloco Moody había insistido en esto. Ella había comprendido la necesidad de su petición. Aunque fuese un poco paranoico él hacía lo posible por protegerles y cambiar la apariencia de su cabello era la mejor forma de evitar que un mortífago disfrazado que hubiese tomado poción multijugos intentase hacerse pasar por ella. Eso no implicaba que a ella le gustase el cambio. De hecho lo odiaba. La chica del elegante rubio meloso que la miraba desde el espejo no era la Hermione que ella conocía. Se parecía más a Lavender Brown que a sí misma. _Se supone que debo continuar la farsa y alargar mis pestañas con la varita._ Pensó echándose un disgustado vistazo. _Puedo imaginarme sus chillidos histéricos_. Refunfuño intentando ignorar la forma en que pensaba que reaccionarían sus compañeras de cuarto. _¿Se sentirán decepcionadas cuando esto se desvanezca y vuelva a la normalidad por la mañana?_

Por su puesto el hecho de que su pelo fuese a volver a la normalidad al día siguiente no quería decir que los murmullos y miraditas fuesen a parar. _No están hablando de mi pelo_ Reflexionó ella, revolviendo en su baúl para sacar el uniforme. _Es sobre esos jodidos ataques y el hecho de que yo no sea una de las victimas. Me pregunto ¿Quiénes serán las demás victimas?_ Pensó ella mientras se ponía la falda sobre los vaqueros y la abrochaba. _Supongo que se estará comentando por todo el tren a estas alturas_ continuó mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se cambiaba la camisa. _Ron y Harry ya estarán al corriente a estas alturas y si no seguro que __Parvati y Lavender lo sabrán. Seguro que las oiré hablando de ello esta noche _

Draco Malfoy se paró un Segundo cuándo abrió la puerta del vagón de los prefectos y observó a una chica solitaria que luchaba por sacar algo de su baúl. Echo un rápido vistazo a través del pasillo para asegurarse que ningún otro prefecto andaba por allí antes de sonreír y deslizarse con cuidado es su interior.

Ella no sabía que él estaba allí; creía que estaba sola. Era una oportunidad única, pero tenía que ser rápido. No iban a estar sólo durante mucho tiempo, Pansy Parkinson probablemente aparecería por allí en breve. Ella era una aduladora sombra que le seguía a todas partes. Se las había arreglado para darle esquinazo pero al final volvería a encontrarle.

_Pero no antes de que me haya divertido un poco_. Pensó, mientras se aproximaba sigilosamente por de tras de la chica.

Mientras avanzaba Draco se tomó un instante para estudiarla. Quien quiera que fuese la nueva prefecta de quinto, el uniforme le sentaba realmente bien. Por supuesto el hecho de que estuviese de puntillas revolviendo en su inestable baúl hacía más interesante la situación. Ella podía llevar puestos calcetines altos, pero a pesar de eso ofrecía una excelente visión de sus piernas. Lo calcetines no tapaban todo de ninguna de las maneras y la posición en la que estaba hacía que la falda subiese ligeramente permitiéndole el lujo de comerse con los ojos su magníficos muslos.

Se estaba empezando a preguntar si le sentaba tan bien el uniforme vista de frente como de espaldas cuando llegó a su altura. _Sólo hay una forma de saberlo, _decidió. _Tendré que llamar su atención para que se dé la vuelta._

Si hubiese querido ser amable se hubiese ofrecido a sacar él lo que fuese que estuviese ella buscando, ya que era más alto que ella. Pero Draco no era amable y ofrecerle ayuda nunca hubiese pasado por su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba la gracia en eso?

Hermione chillo cuándo sintió una mano meterse bajo su falda y pellizcarle. Se volvió tan rápido que su desequilibrado baúl se callo del maletero y cayo al suelo desparramando todo su contenido.

-¡Granger!- escupió Draco con una mueca de asco y sumo disgusto y pronunciando su nombre como si estuviese maldito. Él estaba obviamente tan conmocionado y horrorizado como Hermione, con la diferencia de que intentaba ocultarlo-. Pero si es la asquerosa sangre sucia en persona-. Le espetó a propósito avanzando hacia ella y forzándola a retroceder.

-¿Perdón?- Siseó en respuesta Hermione en un tono que hubiese hecho que la mayoría de los Griffindors se tambaleasen apartándose de su camino por miedo a ser hechizados.

Por supuesto Draco no tenía nada que temer porque sabía que ella no tenía su varita, la había visto colocada encima de su toga dónde ella la había depositado, fuera de su alcance, mientras buscaba su birrete y no podría recuperarla ahora.

-No te hagas la sorprendida,…- se burló - … todo el mundo sabe…

-¿Sabe qué?- preguntó Hermione preguntándose si alguien se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre ella y Ron durante el verano. Pero no podía ser, no había forma posible; el únicamente estaba dando palos de ciego-. No sé de lo que hablas- Se enfrentó a él enfadada-. Sal de mi camino-, le exigió intentando apartarle de en medio.

Desgraciadamente sus palabras no hicieron ningún efecto. En vez de dejarla pasar, Malfoy simplemente se desplazo al mismo tiempo que ella bloqueándole el paso con el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que situaba sus manos en la pared, una a cada lado de su cabeza, atrapándola en medio.

-Jamás admitiría esto frente a nadie- dijo tranquilamente- pero puedo adivinar porqu Potter aun sigue dándote esperanzas- añadió con los ojos puestos en su escote- ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a una puta sangre sucia?

Draco se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando la mano de Hermione impactó en su cara. No era la primera vez que ella le abofeteaba, pero ahora ella era mayor y más fuerte que la otra vez. Sus ojos estaba rojos de ira cuando él se palpo la mejilla enrojecida _¿Cómo se atrevía a pegarle?_

-Qué pena que no te matasen cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo- rugió amenazante.

-Sal de mi camino- gruño Hermione esperando que no le hiciese caso y así tener una excusa para darle un rodillazo en sus partes -o haré algo que lamentarás de veras.

Antes de poder responder Malfoy se encontró a si mismo apartándose aunque no era en absoluto su intención. Mientras se sentía caer en medio del compartimento se preguntó por un instante si Granger era capaz de hacer magia sin varita. Sólo cuando ya se había caído de culo se fijó en el iracundo pelirrojo que estaba en pie junto a ella y se dio cuenta que no había sido ella.

-Oh, mira- dijo sarcásticamente Draco, levantándose del suelo como si nada hubiese pasado-. Tu perro guardián ha vuelto. Es una pena, pero acabará como el sarnoso de Potter.

-No, no lo hagas- gritó Hermione, pero era demasiado tarde. Ron ya se lanzaba hacia delante y placaba a Malfoy arrojándolo al suelo. No había forma de parar a Ron ahora, al no ser el único que peleaba si ella le distraía o detenía a Ron, Malfoy podría hacer daño.

-¡Santa María!- exclamó Anthony Goldsteim, cuando él y Ernie Macmillan llegaron a la puerta del vagón de prefectos y descubrieron la pelea que tenía lugar en el suelo.

-Hannah- voceó Ernie mientras Pansy Parkinson se abría camino a través de la puerta, se quedaba boquiabierta y salía de nuevo corriendo-. Ve a buscar a Harry y dile que será mejor que venga antes de que aparezcan Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡Bastardo!- gritó Ron, soltando un puñetazo que alcanzó a Malfoy de lleno en el ojo-. Si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima te juro que…

Pero lo que Ron iba a hacer exactamente nunca pudo saberlo la multitud de estudiantes congregados en la puerta, porque la habitación quedó en silencio de repente. Ron continuaba gritando, sus puños y boca se movían, pero ellos simplemente no podían escuchar lo que se decía. No pudieron oír la respuesta de Malfoy si es que había habido alguna. Él parecía muy concentrado intentado escabullir y responder a los puñetazos y tenían que estar haciendo algún ruido, pero sencilla y llanamente no lo oían.

Ernie no se imaginó o que había pasado hasta que Crabbe y Goyle llegaron arrasando por el pasillo e intentaron atravesar la entrada.

-Ella ha bloqueado la entrada- se rió atreviéndose a echar un vistazo a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes intentaban desenredarse y levantarse del suelo, y volviendo a mirar a Hermione, la cual estaba sujetando su varita-. Parece un encatamiento de imperturbabilidad.

- ¿Es posible imperturbar una puerta abierta? - preguntó Padma Patil-. Pensé que tenía que lanzarse sobre un objeto, o sobre la puerta misma.

-La verdad es que les ha repelido- dijo Roger Davies riendo por lo bajo y señalando a los ceñudo Slytherins que se levantaban del suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Harry mientras se abría camino a través de la multitud de estudiantes que se habían agolpado codo con codo para ver qué era ese jaleo y ahora empezaban a dispersarse a lo largo del pasillo.

-Ni idea- contestó Anthony mientras Ginny y Neville derrapaban detrás de Harry.

-Habían empezado cuando llegamos- explicó Ernie dando un ligero traspiés cuando el tren comenzó a moverse.

-Muy bien- gritó una voz conocida a través del pasillo-. Despéjense. El tren está en marcha. Todo el mundo a su compartimento.

-Bill- dijo Ginny según se volvía y se abría camino a través del pasillo esperando llamar la atención de su hermano.

-Está imperturbado- dijo Ernie cuando Harry avanzó hacia la entrada- o al menos eso creemos- añadió-. ¿Sabe Hermione cómo hacerlo?

-Parece que sí- dijo Harry después de llegar a la puerta y ver cómo esta repelía su mano.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – ladró Ojoloco Moody mientras pasaba cojeando a través de la multitud de estudiantes-. ¿Por qué no están en sus compartimentos?- le gruñó a Goyle el cual estaba de pie junto a Anthony Goldstein golpeándose la mano con el puño-. No veo la insignia de prefecto en tu uniforme- dijo cogiendo a Goyle por el cuello y empujándolo a través del pasillo lejos del vagón de los prefectos-, así que vuelvan a sus sitios.

-Uh, oh- se quejó Neville mirando a Harry con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Potter- gritó Moody en cuanto vio a Harry de pie en la puerta del compartimento-. Tenía que haber supuesto que estabas en medio de todo esto. No hace ni cinco minutos que dejamos la estación y ya estás buscando problemas.

-Yo no busco problemas…- empezó a objetar Harry.

-Si, si, los problemas te buscan a ti- terminó por él Ojoloco- ¿Y dónde infiernos está Tonos? Se suponía que estaba vigilándote- dijo mientras llegaba a la puerta-. Cuando la encuentre la voy a… ¡OY!- gritó cuando su ojo mágico giró y le revelo lo que ocurría en el interior del vagón de prefectos-. ¿No será el sucio saco de basura que tiene Lucius Malfoy por hijo lo está apaleando Weasley, verdad?

-Er...

-Si señor- contestó Hannah Abbott sumisa.

-Bueno eso lo cambia todo.

-Demonios Ron- gritó Bill abriéndose camino a empujones a través e los alumnus que se alejaban lentamente de Moody-. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- murmuró para si mismo echando un vistazo a la habitación justo cuando Ron armaba de nuevo el brazo y Hermione se enganchaba a él. No necesitaba oír lo que estaba gritando para saber lo que ella estaba diciendo, el nombre de su hermano se dibujaba perfectamente en sus labios.

-¡RON!. ¡RON PARA! Él no vale la pena.

-Lleva buscando esto desde hace años- murmuró Ron para si mismo, pero bajó el brazo. Hermione le tenía firmemente agarrado el brazo y sabía que podía arrastrarla si intentaba otro golpe-. De acuerdo- suspiró después de echar un vistazo a su espalda y darse cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba-. Pero será mejor que él aprenda a mantener su boca cerrada- añadió como advertencia mientras el otro se levantaba y se alejaba.

-Vas a pagar por esto Weasley- le soltó Malfoy mientras se ponía en pie.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?. ¿Pegarme en el puño con tu cara unas cuantas veces más?

-Ella debe de pagarte muy bien- se burló Draco-. Aunque por el estado de su atuendo diría que no lo hace con dinero.

Ron reaccionó más rápido de lo que pudo prever Hermione. Antes de que le hubiese dado tiempo a protestar había redoblado sus puñetazos y alcanzado a Malfoy en su gruesa mandíbula.

-¿No sabes cuándo mantener la boca cerrada, verdad?- le preguntó Ron mientras Hermione le atrapaba de nuevo. Su comentario amilanó a Malfoy y le dio tiempo a Hermione para apartarlos una vez más. Sólo que esta vez en vez de quedarse detrás de él, ella se les colocó en el medio.

-Te expulsaran por esto- gritó Draco tocándose el labio ensangrentado.

-No, no lo harán- dijo Hermione fríamente en voz baja, pero completamente roja de ira-. Si él se va- siseó ella avanzando hacia Malfoy quien inmediatamente retrocedió-, tú te irás con él.

-Él empezó la pelea- replicó Draco con una risa forzada-. Tengo todos esos testigos a mi favor.

-Oh sí, ¿de veras?- le preguntó Hermione, avanzando de nuevo y reprimiendo una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando se dio cuenta que Malfoy le huía de nuevo-. No he oído a nadie gritarle a Ron que te deje en paz. De hecho…- dijo haciendo una leve pausa para que él asimilase el silencio-… no oigo nada de nada; ¿y tú?

Fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta de lo antinatural de la situación. Con toda esa gente de pie en la entrada debería haber más ruido. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos?. ¿Dónde las burlas?. ¿Y dónde infiernos se habían metido Crabbe y Goyle?. ¿Qué demonios había hecho esa bruja?- se preguntó mientras intentaba retroceder de nuevo y colisionaba con algo sólido que le lanzó dentro de la habitación.

-He imperturbado la entrada- explicó Hermione levantando la mano derecha para que Malfoy pudiese ver su varita.

-Puede que no hayan oído pero todos lo han visto.

-Sí- suspiró Hermione-. Supongo que lo han visto, pero también te han visto a ti dando puñetazos- añadió con una sonrisa-. Y antes de que digas que únicamente te estabas defendiendo quizás quieras preguntarles qué alcanzaron a oír- le presionó ella- creo que se quedaron a la altura de "si le vuelves a poner una mano encima yo…" justo lo que cualquiera le gritaría a quien acabase de pillar atacando sexualmente a una compañera.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Draco indignado-. Yo… yo no…

-Oh, bueno, quizás no lo hiciste- admitió Hermione- pero ¿serías capaz de demostrarlo?

-Sería tu palabra contra la mía.

-Sí- concedió ella- ¿A quién piensas que creerán? Por supuesto, el hecho de que mi blusa esté desgarrada podría ser difícil de explicar para ti. Seguro que no me la he destrozado sola. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que alguien se de cuenta de su estado?- le retó ella.

-¡Mientes maldita sangresucia!- gritó Draco, cuando la miró detenidamente y realizó que la manga izquierda de su blusa estaba rota y colgando, y ella sujetándosela por delante para evitar que se abriese pues los botones habían sido arrancados.

-¡NO!. ¡RON! – gritó Hermione en cuanto él saltó hacia delante.

-Te dije que si volvías a llamarla así te…

-Es mi turno- anunció ella, levantando su varita y apuntado al pecho de Malfoy.

Él se acobardó y retrocedió instintivamente, pero esta vez en vez de chocar con el campo de fuerza que Hermione había conjurado, lo hizo con Ojoloco Moody que estaba de pie en medio de la entrada.

-Bueno, bueno- rugió Ojoloco, cuyo ojo mágico dio un par de vuelvas en su cuenca antes de enfocarse directamente en Ron- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó-. No creo que sea de utilidad preguntarles quién empezó esto; ¿verdad? No es que me importe. Lo que si me importa es que este pequeño alboroto que han montado está perturbando mi trabajo. Así que se acabó; ¡ahora mismo!- gruñó-. Si tengo que pasar por aquí de nuevo- avisó con sus dos ojos fijos en Draco- van a lamentarlo y mucho. ¿He sido suficientemente claro?

-Sí- suspiró Ron, mirando al suelo para no enfrentar la mirada fija y desaprobatoria de su hermano.

-¿Y bien? – ladró Moody a Malfoy, el cual aún no había respondido-. ¿Se te ha comido la lengua un Kneazle chico?

-No- contestó Draco.

-No; ¿qué?- rugió Ojoloco arqueando sus cejas ante la increíble respuesta de Malfoy-. ¿Estás pensando en meterte en otra pelea?

-No…-empezó a protestar Malfoy, pero se cayó cuando vio cambiar la expresión de la cara de Bill de la desaprobación al asombro cuando éste vio a Hermione. En cuanto Bill frunció el ceño y le miró fijamente, Malfoy cambió de táctica-. No señor- dijo rápidamente esperando que su respuesta tranquilizase a los adultos y le dejasen ir-. No ocurrirá de nuevo.

-Apuesto a que no- dijo Ojoloco golpeando a Malfoy en el pecho-. Voy a vigilarte de cerca.

-Ustedes dos- dijo Bill señalando a Ron y a Hermione mientras Moody se alejaba-. Me gustaría hablarles antes de su reunión- añadió entrando en el vagón-. Sólo será un minuto- le dijo a Roger Davies cuando vio la insignia de delegado prendida en su túnica-. ¿Qué intentas…? – empezó a protestar cuando Ginny empujó a Harry dentro del vagón-. Bien, … al infierno con todo- dijo consintiendo la intromisión-. Pero has algo útil y recoge las cosas de Hermione- indicó cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué hizo Malfoy esta vez? – le preguntó Harry a Ron en cuanto cerró la puerta.

-Toma- dijo Bill recogiendo y entregándole a Hermione uno de sus jerséis de la escuela-. ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?- le preguntó desviando la vista intencionadamente mientras ella se ponía el jerséis sobre la camisa rota.

-No pasó nada- insistió ella, mientras contemplaba cómo Bill agitaba su varita sobre el suelo y enviaba sus cosas desperdigadas volando adentro del baúl que Ginny acaba de enderezar.

-¿Ron?- preguntó él estudiando a su hermano que tenía un ojo morado.

-¿Qué?- contestó él lamiéndose la sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Bill enfadado.

-Nada.

-¿Y supongo que si le pregunto a Malfoy él me dará la misma respuesta?

-No lo sé- le respondió al instante, provocándolo con la mirada y apartando sus ojos de la puerta que estaba contemplando con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué no vas, le preguntas y lo averiguas?

-¿Esto es todo lo que me van a decir?. ¿Es todo lo que tienen que decir?

-Poco más- admitió Ron.

-¿Tú qué dices?- le preguntó a Hermione volviéndose hacia ella una vez más, esperando que fuese más razonable.

-Lo siento- contestó, mirando fijamente al suelo y moviendo nerviosamente los dedos al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Intentó forzarte o herirte?- le preguntó Bill con evidente preocupación en su voz.

-No- contestó Hermione rápidamente.

-Él no…

-¡NO!- gritó ella cortándole antes de que pudiese terminar.

-Vi tu camisa.

-¿Qué problema hay con su camisa?- preguntó Ginny alzando las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-No hay ningún problema con la camisa- mintió Hermione-. Estaba vistiéndome cuando Malfoy entró, eso es todo.

-Uh, huh- contestó Bill, mostrando que no se creía ni una palabra de su explicación.

-Déjalo correr, de acuerdo- dijo bruscamente Ron, poniéndose delante de Hermione-. Te ha dicho que no ha pasado nada, así que deja de acosarla.

-Será mejor que se pongan de acuerdo con la versión de los hechos- les advirtió Bill sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente mientras cedía y se dirigía a la puerta-. Les garantizo que Malfoy habrá hecho correr la suya por todas partes para cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts.

-Como quieras- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos y viendo cómo su hermano salía de la habitación.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione en cuanto Bill se fue, cogiendo a Ron y a todos los demás que la oían por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ron, dándose la vuelta y alejándola de los demás-. ¿No vas a regañarme?

-¿Por qué tendría que gritarte- le preguntó Hermione.

-Por… por… perder los nervios- contestó Ron-. Por pelearme en el tren. Porque soy un prefecto y debería dar un mejor ejemplo.

-¿Eres bobo?- le recriminó, decidiendo que podría ser una buena idea disponer de algunos testigos por si fuese necesario utilizar su historia-. ¿Qué mejor ejemplo podría haber? Pillaste a ese mal nacido abusando de una compañera y le diste una paliza por ello. ¿Gritarte? Si no hubiese tenido miedo de dañar ese amasijo de sangre que tienes por boca te besaría. En sentido figurado obviamente- añadió ruborizándose al ver las caras anonadadas de asombro de varios prefectos que iban entrando en el vagón.

-Vamos- dijo Ginny agarrando a Ron del brazo y empujándolo a través de la puerta-. Tienes que limpiarte todo esto antes de que empiece la reunión- añadió arrastrándolo a través del pasillo y hacia el baño.

-Hermione- preguntó Ron en cuanto su hermana lo empujó dentro del baño y abrió el grifo del pequeño lavamanos-. Él realmente no… quiero decir que… él no estaba… - tartamudeó-. Ah, Ginny. Para que eso duele- gritó agarrando el brazo de su hermana y empujando el papel higiénico húmedo que estaba usando para limpiar la sangre de su labio.

-¿ABUSÓ DE TI? – bramó Harry completamente enfurecido-. Voy a…

-No- contestó Hermione rápidamente-. Bueno, según lo mires.

-**¿QUÉ?**- gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono. Obviamente tenían lo mismo en mente, pues sin haberse mirado el uno al otro, ambos se giraron y trataron de abrirse paso entre las chicas para salir al pasillo y arrastrar a Malfoy fuera de cualquier compartimiento en que estuviese escondido.

-¡QUIETOS!- gritó Hermione, empujando a Ron de vuelta al baño-. ¡AHORA! – añadió agarrando a Harry por el brazo para evitar que fuera a por Malfoy él solo-. No pasó nada.

-Pero acabas de decir… - empezó a decir Ron.

-Espera- interrumpió Ginny-. Si no lo viste… si no lo pillaste en el preciso momento- le preguntó a su hermano totalmente confundida por la situación-, entonces por qué…

-Porque ese baboso la había acorralado y se estaba burlando de ella por lo que pasó con lo mortífagos- contestó-. Si hubiese sabido que te había puesto la mano encima… voy a matar a ese….

-Ron, cuida tu lenguaje- le regañó Hermione-. Hay niños de primer año en el tren. Y él no… no estaba… la desgarré yo mientras peleabas.

-¿Desgarraste qué?- preguntó Harry, empezando a sospechar.

-Su camisa- suspiró Ron poniéndose rojo como un tomate mientras lo decía-. Seguro que lo hiciste tú misma- preguntó mirando a Hermione seriamente-. Malfoy no… - continuó sin prestar ninguna atención a los otros dos que seguían allí de pie.

-No- contestó con un brillo en los ojos.

-Él no…

-No.

-¿Segura?- le preguntó mirándola enfadado-. Me lo puedes decir si lo hizo. No lo mataré, lo juro, sólo haré que lamente el día en que nació.

-No- insistió Hermione-. Él… bueno… de acuerdo… - vaciló ella-. Él vino por detrás y me pellizcó, pero… eso fue antes de saber quién era yo- añadió-. Estaba tan sorprendido como yo cuando me giré. Parecía disgustado por haberme tocado y empezó a soltar los habituales insultos que usa conmigo- admitió-, un poco más venenosos quizás.

-Estaba explicando cuánto le habría gustado que los mortífagos te hubiesen matado cuando llegué- gruñó Ron enfadado.

-Ya bueno, como si fuese la primera vez que se lo oímos decir- murmuró Harry para sí mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hermione dándose cuenta que era la única a la que le sorprendía la noticia y que Ginny miraba a Harry boquiabierta de asombre. Ron, por su parte miraba al suelo y evitaba mirarla a la cara.

-Ya sabes, cuando tomamos la…- empezó a explicarle Harry, pero vaciló. Por un segundo le echó un vistazo a Ginny, incómodo, y luego continuó-. Fue en nuestro segundo año- dijo esperando que Hermione se imaginase de lo que estaba hablando- cuando tuvimos nuestra charla privada con él.

-¿Cuándo qué?- preguntó Ginny mirando las caras de todos para terminar mirando a Harry de nuevo-. ¿Cuándo tuviste una charla privada sobre… oh…- dijo en voz baja mientras comprendía poco a poco-. Ese es el motivo por que estaban haciendo aquella poción multijugos- preguntó inseguro-. Pensaron que él era el heredero de Slytherin.

-¿Les dijo que esperaba que yo fuese la siguiente víctima?- les preguntó Hermione muy tranquila.

-No, dijo que esperaba que fueses la primera en morir- gruñó Ron.

-¿Y nunca me lo dijiste?

-Tenías bastantes preocupaciones siendo un gato en aquel momento.

-Ron- exclamó Ginny, dándole una parlada a su hermano.

-No quisimos preocuparte- dijo Harry incómodo-, además, ya sabes como es Malfoy, mucho hablar y poco hacer.

-Um, hum- murmuraba Hermione pensativa-. Bueno, será mejor que volvamos al vagón de prefectos antes de que empiecen la reunión sin nosotros- dijo Hermione cambiando a propósito de tema.

-Te buscaremos apenas termines- le dijo Ron a Harry mientras Ginny le empujaba fuera del baño y hacia el pasillo.

-Sí, de acuerdo- suspiró Harry, viéndoles marcharse juntos. _Parece que este año nos quedamos solos Neville y yo_, pensó dándose la vuelta y arrastrándose de vuelta a su vagón.

(1): (NdT: Extracto de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos _deJ.K. Rowling)

_**Kneazl:**_  
El Kneazle es originario del Reino unido, aunque ahora se exporta al mundo entero. Es una criatura pequeña parecida al gato, tiene un pelaje moteado (jaspeado o a lunares), y sus orejas y cola son como las del león. El kneazle es inteligente e independiente y puede llegar a ser agresivo; aunque si se encariña con un mago o una bruja, es una excelente mascota. El kneazle tiene una misteriosa capacidad para detectar personas sospechosas o desagradables; además, sus dueños pueden confiar en que, si alguna vez se pierdes, el kneazle los guiará de vuelva a casa con total seguridad. Tienen hasta un máximo de ocho crías por parto y pueden cruzarse con gatos. Hace falta una licencia para tenerlos (como ocurre con los crups y los fwoopers). Las apariencias de los kneazles es lo bastante anormal para despertar la curiosidad de los muggles (AF).  
Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, es una mezcla entre Kneazle y gato, según J.K. Rowling; Pero no se sabe si Hermione tiene licencia para ello (PA).


	34. Capítulo 34

**¡****De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a Antonio por la traducción de este capítulo! Espero que les agrade y que lo disfruten mucho. ¡Saludos!**

**----------------o0o**

**Capítulo**** 34**

**De regreso a Hogwarts**

**------------o0o-----------**

Comparado con el comienzo de su viaje, el resto del camino de vuelta a Hogwarts en el tren se pasó prácticamente sin problemas. Ron, Ginny y Hermione volvieron al compartimento del centro del tren un poco después de que pasase el carrito de la comida. Neville y Harry atacaban los calderos de chocolate y los pasteles de calabaza cuando Bill abrió la puerta y les hizo pasar a los tres.

Con el dispositivo de seguridad en el tren, los tres prefectos no tenían que preocuparse por patrullar los pasillos, lo que a Ron le parecía estupendo. O al menos hasta que intentó salir del compartimento para buscar su juego de ajedrez que estaba en el vagón de prefrectos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Weasley?- ladró Ojoloco Moody, bloqueándole el paso en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-Al vagón de prefectos- contestó Ron, algo perplejo por al súbita aparición del parcheado mago.

-Oh, no, de eso nada- dijo Moody, empujando a Ron dentro del compartimento antes de que él pudiese poner un pie en el pasillo.

-¿Por qué no?- reivindicó Ron-. ¿Soy un maldito prisionero o algo por el estilo?

-Nadie va a salir de este compartimento.

-¿Qué pasa si tengo que ir al baño?- argumentó Ron.

-¿Tienes que ir al baño Weasley?

-No

-Entonces, siéntate- gruñó Ojoloco al asustado pelirrojo.

En vez de hacerle caso, Ron se quedó de pie mirando boquiabierto al malhumorado auror sin poder creérselo. Sólo recuperó la voz cuando Moody salió del compartimento y se dio cuenta que estaba mirando embobado la puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- exclamó mientras su incredulidad se transformaba en enfado-. No puede decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

-Creo que acaba de hacerlo- rió Ginny entre dientes

-Sí, bueno, pero no tengo por qué hacerle caso- replicó su hermano intentando reunir el valor para abrir la puerta otra vez-. Estoy harto de esto-, se quejó-, primero mamá y papá, ahora Moody. Creen que pueden encerrarme sólo porque…

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- le interrumpió Harry con sarcasmo.

-Podríamos jugar al _snap _explosivo- sugirió Neville, rebuscando en su bolsa y sacando una baraja de cartas-. O a _gobstones_- añadió intentando ser de alguna ayuda-. Tengo un juego en mi baúl.

-Quiero jugar al ajedrez- refunfuñó Ron.

-Ya lo estás haciendo- murmuró Hermione desde detrás de su ejemplar del _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, Nivel VI. _

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó Ron dándose la vuelta y mirándola como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-Bueno- dijo ella bajando el libro de hechizos-. Moody acaba de mostrar que es tu contrincante, ¿verdad? Se ha puesto en medio y ha impedido tu movimiento. La pregunta es, ¿qué vas a hacer tú ahora?. ¿Vas a pasar la ofensiva y encontrar una forma de evitarlo o vas a admitir tu derrota?

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- contestó Ron, echando un vistazo a Harry, el cual le mostró su acuerdo poniendo los ojos en blanco. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. _¿Realmente Hermione le estaba animando a desobedecer a un adulto nada menos y delante de testigos?. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

-¿De veras?- respondió Hermione-. Si el caballo de Harry fuese el único obstáculo entre tú y su rey, ¿qué harías?- le preguntó.

-Se lo comería- contestó Ginny viendo que su hermano no lo hacía-, con su dama- añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué con la dama- le interrogó Hermione, algo defensiva.

-Porque es la más intimidante- se rió Ginny- y las demás piezas le tienen miedo.

-No _todas _las piezas- rió Hermione.

-Sí, prácticamente todas- replicó Ginny.

-Están locas- exclamó Ron, dejándose caer en su asiento-. Las dos- añadió no muy seguro de lo que querían decir las dos chicas, pero sospechando que tenía muy poco que ver con su capacidad para jugar al ajedrez.

-De acuerdo- reconoció Hermione-. Es un poco…

-Despiadada- respondió Ginny.

-Demasiado entusiasta- le corrigió Hermione-. Entonces, Gin, ¿te gustaría ser la reina o tendré que serlo yo?

-No, creo que deberías ser tú- contestó Ginny ilusionada-, por supuesto que tú.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- murmuró Hermione para sí misma, mientras dejaba el libro y se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Harry cuando Hermione, respirando profundo, se aproximó a al puerta.

-Se va a comer el caballo- contestó Ginny.

-Aunque- dijo Hermione, deteniéndose en el centro del compartimento y volviéndose para mirar a Ginny de nuevo-. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, deberías ser tu la que lo hiciese. Él espera que salga yo- añadió cuando Ginny la miró en señal de protesta-. Lo has dicho tú misma. Pero puede que no te espere a ti.

-Maldita sea- murmuró Ginny.

-A no ser que creas que no puedes hacerlo- dijo Hermione, evitando sonreír al ver la actitud desafiante de su amiga. Era realmente asombroso lo similares que a veces eran Ginny y Ron. Claro que por eso es por lo que había hecho ese comentario.

-Oh, claro que puedo hacerlo- contestó Ginny, poniéndose automáticamente de pie y armándose de valor-. Fíjense bien.

-No irás en serio a… - tartamudeó Ron mientras su hermana apartaba a Hermione y abría la puerta.

-De acuerdo- sonó la áspera voz de Moody en todo el compartimento-. Ya ha sido suficiente por…

-Necesito ir al baño- dijo Ginny interrumpiéndole.

-Oh, sí- se mofó Ojoloco-. Seguro que sí- añadió con su ojo mágico saltando de ella a Hermione, quien aún estaba de pie en el centro del compartimento junto a Ron-. ¿Qué creen, que he nacido ayer?. ¿Qué no sé reconocer una maniobra de distracción cuando la veo?. ¿Te crees que voy a acompañarte al baño para que tu hermano pueda escabullirse?

-No- contestó honestamente Ginny, a quien nunca se le había ocurrido esa estrategia. _¿Por qué iban a implicarse los dos cuando bastaba sólo uno para llevar a cabo el plan?_-. Tan sólo necesito ir al baño y usted no tiene que acompañarme porque ya sé el camino- añadió irascible mientras intentaba pasar junto a él-, así que es libre de quedarse aquí y ocuparse de Ron.

-Aguántate.

-¿Hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts?- protestó en voz alta Ginny intentando llamar la atención a propósito-. No puede estar hablando en serio, que espere tanto tiempo- dijo ella evaluando sus opciones en silencio. No podía echarse atrás ahora. _Hay que seguir adelante_, se dijo a sí misma, sabiendo que la mejor forma de conseguirlo era avergonzarle para sacarle del juego. Era una estrategia que había aprendido de Fred y George, y que funcionaba maravillosamente bien con casi todos sus hermanos, así que probablemente funcionaría con Moody. Por supuesto, eso implicaba avergonzarse ella un poco, pero qué más daba. Todos en el vagón sabían que era un engaño. Aún así ella se resistía a jugar la carta de 'cosas de chicas' delante de Harry y Neville. Lo dejó como último recurso-. Necesito ir de verdad-, esperando nerviosamente el resultado.

-Chicos, son el grupo más pesado que…

-¿Problemas Ojoloco?- le preguntó una bruja de pelo negro con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras se acercaba a su colega a través del pasillo.

-Lo habrá en cualquier momento si no me deja ir al baño- murmuró Ginny como para sí misma, pero asegurándose que los dos adultos la oyesen.

-Sinceramente, Alastor- dijo Hestia Jones mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo-. Esta pobre chica sólo necesita…

-Pobre chica mis cojones- le interrumpió Ojoloco-. Ella sólo está intentando distraerme para que su hermano….- dijo señalando a Ron, quien les miraba boquiabierto-… pueda escabullirse.

-Yo vigilaré el compartimento por ti- ofreció Hestia- y ten por seguro que nadie intentará 'escabullirse'.

Ojoloco se tomó un segundo para responder y cuando lo hizo no parecía nada contento con la situación-. Bien- rugió, con su ojo bueno fijo en Ginny mientras el mágico examinaba a Ron-. Pero cuidado con ella- añadió agarrando a Ginny por el brazo mientras señalaba a Hermione.

-¿A mí?- le interrogó Hermione-. Yo no he hecho nada, ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando a los chicos inocentemente.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ginny angustiada, liberando su brazo del agarre de Moody-. De ninguna forma voy a ir con usted- continuó-. Ardería en el infierno antes de dejar que me espiase en el baño con ese ojo mágico que tiene.

Hermione hizo todo lo que pudo por contener la risa al ver la expresión atónita que puso Ojoloco cuando Ginny le acusó de ser un mirón. Fue peor cuando se dio la vuelta para no verla sonreír y vio a Neville y Harry. Ellos se habían quedado más perplejos que Moody, tal y como indicaban sus mandíbulas caídas y sus ojos completamente abiertos. La reacción de Ron era más difícil de evaluar, porque estaba inclinado hacia delante con los codos en las rodillas y las manos tapándole la cara. Era difícil juzgar si estaba riéndose o tan avergonzado de su hermana que simplemente no podría mirarla otra vez a la cara. Aunque Hermione sospechaba que probablemente estaba riéndose.

-Ni hablar- continuó Ginny-. Tú me acompañarás, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a Hestia esperanzada.

-Por supuesto cariño- contestó ella pasando junto a Moody y apoyando su mano sobre la espalda de Ginny.

-Adelante Ron- dijo Hermione, mientras salía por la puerta-. Dilo. Ya tienes lo que querías.

-Jaque mate.

-Pequeños mierdecillas- gruñó Moody, mientras cerraba la puerta corredera y el compartimento estallaba en carcajadas.

-----------------------------o

-Hola Ronald- sonó la voz de Luna Lovegood en cuanto Ron apareció por la puerta del tren con la jaula de Pig en mano-. Pensé que podrías necesitar que alguien vigilase tu lechuza de nuevo- añadió con voz serena, mirándole respetuosamente con sus extraños ojos saltones.

-Eh… no, yo puedo- contestó él, sin preocuparse siquiera en mirarla cuando saltó al andén-. Estábamos a punto de descargar todo el equipaje- continuó escrutando la multitud de estudiantes en busca de la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny-. ¿No habrás visto a mi hermana, cierto?

-Oh, sí- contestó Luna

-¿Bien?- le preguntó Ron al ver que no daba más información-. ¿Dónde está?

-Por allí- respondió Luna, señalando a la izquierda del lugar donde la inmensa figura de Hagrid contrastaba con el azul oscuro del lago.

-¡Los del primer año, por aquí!- bramó la profunda voz de Hagrid mientras Ron avanzaba en la dirección que había señalando Luna-. ¡Los del primer año, síganme!

-¿No han terminado aún?- protestó Ron en cuanto divisó a su hermana de pie junto a un montón de baúles.

-Habríamos terminado si te hubieses quedado para ayudarnos- le recriminó Ginny-. Muy amable por tu parte reaparecer ahora que casi hemos terminado.

-¿No pretenderías que dejase a Pig en el vagón de prefectos, verdad?- exclamó Ron a la defensiva, blandiendo en el aire la jaula que llevaba agarrada, lo cual sólo sirvió para incrementar el volumen de los gorgoteos de Pig-. Oh, ¿te callarás de una vez?- le gritó él a su pequeña lechuza-. No me había olvidado de ti, aunque estoy empezando a desear haberlo hecho.

-Quizás lo haría si dejases de agitar su jaula como un loco por todas partes- le sugirió Hermione al mismo tiempo que aparecía en la entrada con una niña pequeña y rubia a remolque-. Una pequeña ayuda vendría muy bien- añadió señalando el baúl que arrastraba tras ella.

-Oh, de acuerdo- dijo Ron, dejando la jaula de Pig en el suelo al mismo tiempo que las dos chicas saltaban del tren y desplazaban rápidamente el baúl de la niña desde la entrada al montón que había en el andén-. ¿Algo más?

-No, eso es todo- contestó Hermione.

-Bien, entones vamos- dijo Ron-, antes de que todos los carruajes estén llenos.

-¡Los de primer año, por aquí!- el vozarrón de Hagrid se iba cercando.

-No te preocupes- le dijo amablemente Ginny a la pequeña niña rubia cuando ella retrocedió ante la retumbante voz y haciéndole un gesto para animarla a seguir adelante-. Yo estaba aterrorizada de Hagrid cuando llegué aquí, pero él es un trozo de pan, la verdad, en cuanto empiezas a conocerlo.

-Hey, Hagrid- exclamó Ron por encima del murmullo de la multitud que empezaba a salir.

-Recórcholis- contestó Hagrid mientras se giraba y el farol que estaba sujetando iluminaba los cardenales de la cara de Ron-. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ojo?

-Oh, eh…- tartamudeó Ron-. Nada.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece.

-Creo recordar a alguien diciendo lo mismo cuando 'nada' te había pasado a ti el año pasado- contestó Hermione.

-De acuerdo- contestó Hagrid levantando su gran mano para indicarle que parase-. Sólo preguntaba, eso es todo y ya que lo dices, Grawpy ha estado preguntando por ustedes. Le he dicho que van a visitarlo cuando estén instalados.

-Encantador- dijo Hermione entre dientes-. Casi no puedo esperar.

-Será mejor que se vayan- les sugirió Hagrid echando un vistazo sobre las cabezas de los alumnos que serpenteaban hacia donde les esperaban los carruajes para llevarlos al castillo-. Harry y Neville no podrán reservarles los asientos durante mucho más.

-Vamos- dijo Ron agarrando la jaula de Pig del suelo.

-Nos vemos Hagrid- exclamó Ginny mientras se mezclaba entre la multitud con Luna.

-Ve con Hagrid- le dijo Hermione a la pequeña que había ayudado a salir del tren-. Él cuidará de que llegues a salvo al castillo.

-Date prisa Hermione- la llamó Ron impaciente.

-Perfecto- dijo Hagrid sonriendo a la chica que le miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules-. Vamos Emma- añadió indicándole que le siguiese hacia el lago-. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, le he prometido a tu madre que cuidaría de ti, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué esperas?- preguntó Ron cuando alcanzó a su hermana que estaba aún de pie fuera del carruaje donde Harry y Neville se habían sentado-. Sube antes de que arranque-, se quejó dándole un pequeño empujón para que se apresurase.

-No me empujes- se revolvió Ginny empujando a su vez a su hermano.

-Chicos- suspiró Hermione mientras pasaba junto a la disputa entre los dos hermanos y subía al carruaje-. Los dos son prefectos, deberían dar un mejor ejemplo a los estudiantes más jóvenes.

-¿Qué estudiantes jóvenes?- preguntó Ron agarrando a Ginny por la túnica y arrastrándola fuera de su camino para poder subir primero y sentarse junto a Hermione-. Sólo están Harry y Neville y a ellos no les importa lo que pueda decirle a mi hermana- añadió pasándole la jaula de Pig a Hermione antes de subir al carruaje.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Ginny a Hermione mientras subía al carruaje y la oía murmurar algo ininteligible para sí misma.

-Nada- contestó Hermione enfadada, pero Ginny se dio cuenta que miraba con el ceño fruncido a una chica de cuarto año que se reía tontamente mientras echaba rápidos vistazos al carruaje-. Cámbiame el sitio- le dijo a Ron mientras Luna subía al carruaje y se sentaba junto a Ginny.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó él sorprendido-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque me quiero sentar junto a la ventana- replicó Hermione al instante sin molestarse en decirle el verdadero motivo. Ella había convivido lo suficiente con Parvati y Lavender para saber que lo que se cocía cuando un grupo de chicas miraba a un tío, juntaban sus cabezas y empezaban a reírse tontamente. El que Ron y Harry no se diesen cuenta que las de cuarto y quinto estaban locas por ellos no quería decir que Hermione no se hubiese dado cuenta. Ella también se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le echaban a Bill en el tren. _¡Maldita sea!_ juró para sí misma, adivinando lo que ellas pensaban, _dale un par de años para desarrollarse y estará tan bueno como su hermano-. _Vamos, levántate- le exigió decidida a quitarles cualquier visión a su novio.

_Aunque técnicamente hablando, _se recordó a sí misma, _él no es tu novio. Porque nunca te lo ha pedido, ¿verdad? Lo que quiere decir que es libre de tener una cita con una de esas imbéciles si quiere. _

-¿Qué tal si yo quiero sentarme junto a la ventana?

-Te aguantas.

-Oh, ¡qué agradable!- exclamó Ron.

-Te puedes sentar en mi puesto- dijo Harry, que estaba situado en la bancada enfrente de ella, esperando evitar la riña que se avecinaba-. Yo no me sentaré en medio.

-No, Harry, está bien así- replicó Hermione, poniéndole la mano en el brazo antes de que tuviese opción de levantarse. _¡Maldita sea!, _juró silenciosamente. _Todo por respetar la regla de no reñir delante de Harry-_. Sé que te gusta contemplar el castillo acercarse según avanzamos. Está bien. Yo iré en el medio- añadió dándole un codazo a Ron en el costado mientras hablaba.

-¡Jey! No hagas eso.

-Eso parece doler- dijo Luna echando un vistazo al labio partido de Ron e ignorando completamente el intento fallido de Hermione de levantarle.

-No mucho-, farfulló él antes de echarle una mirada a Hermione quien se acababa de sentar resignada y le había llamado estúpido.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien en el verano, Luna? – le preguntó Neville esperando distraer a Ron y Hermione de su disputa.

-Oh, sí- contestó ella lánguidamente-. Mi padre y yo nos lo pasamos estupendamente en Suecia.

-¿Atrapaste aquel snorkack de cuerno arrugado?- preguntó Ginny intentando iniciar una conversación.

-No, pero conseguimos atrapar un caballito de mar- contestó sacando una foto de su bolsillo y pasándosela a Ginny.

-Imagínatelo- murmuró Hermione. En cuanto lo dijo se sintió culpable. Luna realmente no le había hecho nada aparte de hablar con Ron, pero eso no era un crimen. Ella se había jugado la vida por ellos el año anterior y sólo porque ella estuviese enfadada con esas otras chicas, no quería decir que pudiese pagarlo con ella. En el fondo sospechaba que la joven Ravenclaw le gustaba Ron, pero no podía asegurarlo, el compartimento de Luna nunca era muy normal. Era posible que estuviese malinterpretando las pistas. En cualquier caso, no le importaba realmente, Luna no era una amenaza, al contrario de esas otras chicas. Ron siempre estaba ansioso por llamar la atención y si esas chicas empezaban a seguirle el juego no había forma de saber qué pasaría.

-Has cambiado tu pelo- dijo Luna con sus grandes ojos fijos en Hermione, quien tenía los brazos cruzados frente al pecho-. No te queda bien.

-Yo creo que te sienta bien- contestó Neville mientras Ron se quedaba boquiabierto por la conmoción.

_Oh, oh_, pensó Harry cuando vio a Hermione fruncir los labios. _Esto va a ponerse feo._

-¿Qué piensas Harry?- le preguntó Luna.

-Um, si, supongo que está bien- contestó inseguro. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca se arriesgó a echarle a Hermione un rápido vistazo para evaluar su reacción. Él la conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar cuando estaba de mal humor y no quería ser quien le hiciese saltar.

-Luna tiene razón- contestó Hermione mientras el carruaje empezaba a moverse, tomando a Ron y a Harry por sorpresa-. Me veo ridícula, pero volveré a la normalidad mañana por la mañana.

Harry no prestó atención a la conversación que tenía lugar en el carruaje una vez que este empezó a balancearse y traquetear a lo largo del camino desde la estación de Hogsmeade hacia Hogwarts. Estaba ocupado mirando por la ventana para ver aparecer las columnas de piedra coronadas por jabalíes alados. Su corazón palpitaba de emoción mientras atravesaban las gigantescas puertas de hierro forjado, flanqueadas por estos pilares, porque sabía que en cuanto girasen la próxima curva podría vislumbrar la escuela.

No importaba las veces que ya lo había sentido en el pasado. No importaba las veces que había visto el castillo. Lo que sentía cuando las embarulladas almenas y las inmensas torres se dejaban ver tras el período estival era siempre el mismo. Sentía la misma calmada satisfacción. Un calor familiar se expandía por su cuerpo en el mismo instante en el que le echaba el primer vistazo a las deslumbrantes ventanas. Sintió la misma tranquilidad que siempre cuando los carruajes finalizaron su recorrido por el camino del castillo y se pararon enfrente de los escalones de piedra que llevaban a las grandes puertas de roble. _El hogar, _pensó Harry mientras bajaba del carruaje tras Hermione y Ron.

Eso es lo que era, la paz que sientes cuando sabes, en el fondo de tu corazón que finalmente has vuelto a casa. Voldemort aún estaba ahí fuera, la guerra parecía inminente y Harry sabía que finalmente tendrían que enfrentarse a ello.

_Pero esta noche no_, pensó mientras seguía a sus amigos a través de las puertas de roble y se adentraba en la cavernosa entrada iluminada por antorchas. Esta noche estaba en casa y podría descansar. Podría curarse y, lo más importante, prepararse para la batalla que se avecinaba.

-¡SEÑOR WEASLEY!. ¡SEÑORITA GRANGER!- se hizo oír una voz por encima del zumbido de la multitud que bullía a través de las puertas dobles que daban acceso al Gran Comedor-. ¡QUÉDENSE DONDE ESTÁN!- añadió la profesora McGonagall mientras bajaba las escaleras de mármol que llevaban a las plantas superiores y zigzagueaba entre la multitud dirigiéndose hacia los dos prefectos.

Ron apenas había tenido tiempo de echar un vistazo hacia Harry cuando McGonagall ya estaba de pie enfrente de ellos con el ceño fruncido-. Ustedes dos vengan conmigo- dijo sobriamente.

-Pero profesora…- Ron empezó a protestar.

-Ya señor Weasley- dijo McGonagall señalando hacia las escaleras-. Circula Potter- añadió cuando Ron empezó a avanzar arrastrando asustado los pies-, esto no te incumbe-.

Ron apenas habia tenido tiempo de echar un vistazo hacia Harry cuando McGonagall ya estaba de pie enfrente de ellos con el ceño fruncido "Vosotros dos venir conmigo" dijo sobriamente

Ron barely had time to glance at Harry, when McGonagall was standing directly in front of them, a scowl plastered across her face. "You two will come with me," she said somberly.

-Les guardaré un lugar- le dijo Harry a Hermione quien le echó una mirada ansiosa antes de seguir a McGonagall a través de la multitud.

-Señor Weasley- le llamó la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor cuando Ron empezó a subir la escalera de mármol que llevaba a su despacho-. Por aquí-, le aclaró señalando la estrecha escalera de piedra que daba acceso a las mazmorras.

_Capullo_, pensó Ron, tragando saliva de forma audible. Eso sólo significaba una cosa. _Snape._

-No pierdas los nervios- le avisó Hermione en voz baja mientras le seguía a través del corredor al final de la escalera-. Déjame hablar a mí.

En vez de responder Ron simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Le parecía un buen plan, si él sujetaba su lengua y dejaba que Hermione llevase la voz cantante podrían hasta subir a tiempo para el festín.

-Entre- dijo McGonagall, abriendo la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape y señalando dentro- usted no señorita Granger- añadió cuando Hermione intentó pasar primero-. Usted esperará aquí, de momento.

-De acuerdo- contestó Hermione, pero estaba mirando a los ojos abiertos de Ron mientras hablaba. _Esto no es bueno, _pensó mientras veía como McGonagall hacía pasar a Ron al despacho y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. _Maldita sea, ¡MALDITA SEA!. ¡MALDITA SEA! Esto no está nada bien. Por favor, no pierdas los estribos. Por favor, por favor. _

-¿Bien?- dijo suavemente el profesor Snape en cuanto Ron fue empujado dentro de la habitación y hubieron cerrado la puerta detrás de él-. ¿Le importaría explicarse?- le preguntó sentado tras su escritorio mirándole engreído, como si intentase no sonreír.

-Eh…- dijo Ron- ¿sobre qué?

-Sabe perfectamente de los que estoy hablando- contestó Snape, con su fachada de calma aparente derrumbándose rápidamente-. Estoy hablando del por qué el señor Malfoy aquí presente…- dijo señalando al prefecto de Slytherin que estaba sentado tranquilamente en una silla a la derecha-… acabo esta noche en la enfermería.

-¡LA ENFERMERÍA!- exclamó Ron indignado volviéndose para encararse con Draco en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación-. No te pasaba nada, pequeño mentiroso…

-¡SILENCIO!-rugió Snape, levantándose de su asiento y atrayendo completamente la atención de Ron.

-Siéntese señor Weasley- dijo McGonagall con los labios fruncidos y pareciendo más severa de lo habitual.

-Profesor, no fue culpa de Herm…- intentó Ron interceder antes de que le cortaran de nuevo.

-¿Le dije o no le dije que se callara señor Weasley?

Ron cerró su boca rápidamente, pero no necesitaba hablar para que el profesor Snape supiese que es lo que estaba pensando. Estaba escrito en su pecosa cara.

-Draco, aquí presente me acaba de contar lo que ha pasado en el tren- le informó el profesor de pociones a Ron, el cual le estaba fulminando con su mirada.

-¿Le importaría explicármelo usted?

-¿Se me permite hablar ahora, verdad?

-Señor Weasley- le avisó McGonagall-. Haría bien en recordar con quien está usted hablando.

_Oh, sé muy bien con quien estoy hablando, _Ron echaba humo por dentro. _Con un imbécil, hipócrita vengativo._

-¡BIEN!- gritó Snape.

En vez de responder Ron se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia Draco, quien sorprendentemente estaba negando con la cabeza imperceptiblemente. _¿Qué demonios?_, se preguntó. Seguramente Malfoy no estaba tratando de advertirle, tenía que ser un truco. _Pequeño bastardo Slytherin. _

-¿Señor Weasley?- le preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasó?- le exigió Snape.

-Él les ha dado ya su versión- contestó Ron-. ¿De qué sirve que les de yo la mía?-. _Pedazo de escarabajo con prejuicios._

-Yo por mi parte estoy muy interesada en su versión- intercedió McGonagall-. ¿Empezó o no empezó la pelea señor Weasley?

-Supongo que depende.

-¿De qué?- gruñó Snape.

-De a quién pregunte.

-Y le estoy preguntando a usted- dijo McGonagall lacónica-. ¿Empezó usted la pelea?

-No-. _Puede que yo diese el primer puñetazo, pero él me provocó, así que él la empezó, _pensó Ron justificando sus acciones en su mente.

-Si usted no empezó la pelea y el señor Malfoy tampoco- dijo sarcástico Snape- eso sólo nos deja otra opción. Quizás deberíamos pedir a la señorita Granger que se nos una para que explique cómo fue que _ella_ empezó la pelea.

-Sí- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Por qué no lo hacen entonces?

-Eso no será necesario señor- interrumpió Malfoy, pillándolos a los tres por sorpresa-. Yo lo hice. Yo empecé la pelea.

-¿Seguro?- dijo McGonagall entrecerrando los ojos en actitud de sospecha. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que el prefecto de Slytherin probablemente había provocado a Ron. Fastidiar a Ron era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero era totalmente ajeno al carácter de Malfoy asumir la responsabilidad de nada. Había claramente algo más de lo que se había dado cuenta cociéndose. Tenía que hablar de ello con Ojoloco en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

-No sé por qué, no creo que esa sea toda la verdad- contestó Snape estudiando a Malfoy cuidadosamente.

-Lo es señor.

-Lo veremos ahora mismo, ¿verdad?- preguntó atravesando la habitación y abriendo repentinamente la puerta-. Granger. Entre. ¡Ahora!- ladró.

-------------------o0o

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El próximo capítulo será el próximo mes o antes. ¡Cuídense!


End file.
